Once Upon A Time
by Kevinwon
Summary: A story retold from a different perspective, instead of a female lead, it's a male. Meet, Evan Swan, a slick P.I. twenty one year old who lives somewhat of a boring life. Until one day a little boy comes knocking at his doorstep asking him to come back to his home town, Storybrooke. Where everyone there is a fairy tale character.
1. Chapter 1 - Storybrooke

Chapter 1 – Storybrooke

_Once upon a time, there was a magical land called the Enchanted Forest. In it lived magical fairytale characters that we have read and heard of. Their very lives quite similar to ours, but of course, with a little magic. What we know and read about these characters though, are quite different than you think. But like every fairytale character we know, they all have one thing in common. Happy endings. But one day, their happy endings were taken from them and all of them were placed where no happy endings exist. The real world. This is how it happened…_

The Enchanted Forest…

Prince Charming rides on his white horse through the Forest. Dressed in bright red robes carrying his sword. He 'ha's' his horse to ride quicker to a certain place in the Forest. Deep within the Enchanted Forest, it snows lightly around the ground and trees. Further away, the seven dwarfs: Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Bashful, Dopey and Happy. They all stand around Snow White's coffin. Sad, depressed seeing their Princess in a sleeping curse.

Just when things look like they can't get better, Charming arrives and the dwarfs notice his presence. Charming jumps off his horse and runs ahead seeing all the dwarfs standing around Snow White's coffin. He looks beyond the glass and sees Snow perfectly asleep.

"Is Snow okay?" Charming asks

Doc steps forward taking off his red hat rubbing his eyes.

"It's too late. She won't wake up." Doc explains

Charming looks at Doc and slowly at Snow behind the glass.

"No." Charming says walking towards Snow's coffin

Grumpy, Bashful and Happy lean against the coffin right about it. Charming gets closer to it and stares down at Snow through the glass. He puts his hand against the glass forming it into the fist.

"Open it." Charming demands

Grumpy shakes his head.

"There's nothing you can do."

A tear falls down Charming's eye. The tear drop falls and hits the glass. Charming shuts his eyes hard and looks up at Grumpy.

"Please open it. Let me say goodbye." Charming says with a begging look on his face

Grumpy sees the look on Charming's face. He looks at his brothers and they return the looks. Grumpy, Happy and Bashful grab the glass and remove it off of Snow. Charming tries to form a smile on his face lowering himself down at Snow. He gently touches Snow's cheek finally forming a smile.

"I love you Snow White."

Charming kisses Snow and a magical wave shoots out from the two. The dwarfs notices and get slightly pushed back. Charming backs up and Snow gasps finally waking up. He looks shocked at first as Snow turns her head seeing Charming again.

"Charming…"

"Snow."

The two embrace and hold each other tightly.

"I thought you would never find me." Snow says rubbing the back of Charming's head

Charming and Snow look at each other. He holds her cheek.

"I'll always find you Snow."

Snow looks at the coffin she's in.

"Honestly, the coffin may have troubled me."

Charming guides his hand through Snow's long black hair.

"No matter what Snow, I will find you."

The dwarfs celebrate throwing up their hats. Charming and Snow smile happily as he picks her up and carries her back to the horse.

Chapel…

Hundreds gather for the marriage of Charming and Snow White. The dwarfs stand by, Happy is crying his eyes out. Grumpy turns his head rolling his eyes. The Priest looks down at his book reading off the words to the couple.

"Prince Charming, do you take Snow White to be your wife, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

Charming smiles.

"I do."

Snow smiles happily in her white wedding dress. The Priest sees the smiles between the two and looks at Snow.

"Snow white, do you take Prince Charming to be your husband, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"Yes I do."

The Priest closes his book.

"Then the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowds clap for Charming and Snow. The two move in closer to kiss each other to seal the deal. But just as they about to kiss, the front doors of the Chapel swing open. A gust of wind shoots everywhere and everyone looks around. They all look at the door and see the dark clothes person walking in. Snow and Charming in horror just stare at her as she walks in.

"No…" Snow says

The Evil Queen walks in.

"And where was my invitation? Probably got lost right?" The Evil Queen says walking towards the two

"Get her!" Charming orders

Royal guards run at The Evil Queen but she deflects them away by throwing her hands at them. The guards go flying and people gasp in horror. The Evil Queen continues to walk towards to the two getting closer. The dwarfs run in front of Charming and Snow. Grumpy stands in front of all of them.

"Snow get out of here!"

"No!" Snow screams

Snow grabs Charming's sword which is holstered in his wedding outfit. She walks down past the dwarfs and points the sword at The Evil Queen who stops right in front of the tip of it. Charming reacts.

"No! Snow don't do it! It's exactly what she wants."

Charming stands alongside Snow slowly pushing the sword down away from The Evil Queen. The Evil Queen smiles in an evil away laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Is that anyway to treat your Queen?"

"You're no longer Queen! You've lost! You have nothing left!"

"Oh I have something Snow. I have something that will destroy not just you."

"Snow is right. You've lost.', takes sword and points it at The Evil Queen, 'Now get out of here. And never come back. I will not let you ruin this day for us."

"Oh Charming, I didn't come here to ruin this day for you two. To be perfectly honest, I came by to give you my own gift."

"I want no gift from you." Snow demands with a fierce face

"I'm still giving it to you whether you want it or not Snow."

As The Evil Queen turns around, people look away so they don't make eye contact with her. The Evil Queen walks left and right looking at everyone. Charming, Snow and the dwarfs watch The Evil Queen.

"Everyone here listen very carefully. The lives you know and live…all your little happy endings you all don't deserve. Will be FORGOTTEN!', numerous people gasp and mutter about what The Evil Queen is saying, 'I will take away your lives. Take them somewhere far beyond this world. And none of you…can stop me."

Charming looks fierce as The Evil Queen walks away. He holds his sword firmly and steps ahead.

"HEY! QUEENIE!"

The Evil Queen turns around and sees Charming throwing his sword at her. But by the time it reaches her, she puffs away in smoke and the sword drops to the ground. Snow rushes to Charming and the two embrace.

"Charming. I'm worried."

"So am I Snow. So am I."

Greyhound Bus…

Many passengers sleep as the bus rolls to its destination. In the back of the bus, a little boy of ten years of age, Henry sits back reading his favorite story book. The images drawn resemble the images of when Charming and Snow held each other. Henry smiles and closes the book. He puts the book away and a passenger across from him notices the cover of the book saying Once Upon a Time.

"That's a nice book you got there."

Henry turns his eyes and looks at the woman.

"Thanks."

"What's it about?"

"Fairytale characters."

"Oh. Which ones?"

"Uh…all of them."

"Oh. Then that's quite the story then."

The woman turns back ahead.

"It's more than just a story."

The woman blinks and looks back at Henry. Henry looks out the window and sees a sign saying 'Welcome to Boston'.

Boston Bus Station…

The greyhound bus stops and the passengers get off, including Henry. Henry looks around fastening his backpack to his back. He walks ahead pulling out a piece of paper with an address on it. Henry looks up and sees a cab. He knocks on the window and the cabbie rolls the window down.

"Where do you want to go little man?"

"Do you know where this place is?"

Henry hands the cabbie the piece of paper and he takes it. The cabbie looks at it and nods.

"Yeah, hop in."

Henry hops in and the cab drives away.

Fancy Restaurant…

Mark Roberts sits down at a well-dressed dinner table in a fancy suit. Across from him sits Laura Quaid, beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"This is very nice right?" Mark asks

"Oh yes of course it is."

"There's a reason I asked you here tonight."

"What is it Mark?"

Mark reaches in his coat pocket but suddenly the waiter comes by with a tray of two wine glasses.

"Here are your drinks." Waiter says putting each glass down

"Thanks." Mark says

As the waiter sets down Laura's glass, it tips and falls onto her blue dress.

"Oh!" Laura screams standing up

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Waiter yells waving his hand

Mark looks annoyed shaking his head.

"Where's the bathroom?" Laura asks

"It's over there." Waiter says pointing

Laura looks and quickly rushes towards it. Waiter gulps and slowly looks nervously down at Mark.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Mark looks up annoyed with an angry look on his face.

"No. GO away."

Waiter nods and walks away. As he walks away, he looks back and sees Mark pulling out a small box. As the Waiter walks around the corner hiding himself from plain sight from Mark, he almost bumps into Evan Swan. 20 years of age, dark blonde hair, Evan stands there in a black leather coat with a white button down shirt in blue jeans and black and white Converse All-Star shoes.

"Did you do it?" Evan asks

"Yeah, she'll be in the bathroom for a few minutes."

Evan reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a hundred dollar bill handing it to the waiter.

"Thank you. Your services are no longer needed."

The waiter smiles happily and walks away. Evan walks out and walks towards Mark as he stares at a wedding ring that was in the small box. He sits down in Laura's chair and Mark notices narrowing his eyes.

"Um, excuse me. That's not your seat."

"It is now for the moment."

"Excuse me?"

Evan stares blankly at Mark as he has no clue to who he is.

"Who are you?" Mark asks

"My name is Evan. Evan Swan."

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Swan?"

"Actually not me, but you might want to help your wife."

"My wife?"

"Yeah, might want to explain these to her."

Evan reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out photographs of Mark with several different women. Mark looks at them and sees Evan has been following him for quite some time.

"Who the HELL are you?"

"I'm a P.I. believe it or not. Your wife thought you might be cheating on her but judging by these photos. I'd say that's a big yes."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Let's see, you got three options."

"I do?"

"Of course you do. Option 1: I go back to your wife and tell her that you have been cheating on her with several different woman. The evidence is all right there.', Mark looks down nervously at the photos, 'Option 2: I could go back to your wife and tell her I couldn't find anything. For a price."

Mark looks annoyed more.

"How much?"

"10,000."

"10,000?!"

"She's paying me three just to follow you taking pictures of your booty calls."

"What's the third option?"

"Hmm, sorry?"

"You said there was three options."

Evan thinks for a moment and nods.

"Oh right, right. Sorry, I try to forget the third option because it's usually the choice everyone always picks."

"Which is?"

"You attend to run the second this conversation is over.', shakes head sighing, 'They always do that. Never ends well with them."

"Don't you have a family or something to take care of then to destroy people's lives?"

"I'm an orphan Mr. Roberts. And I'm not the one destroying lives."

"Oh, so sorry."

"No you're not."

Suddenly Laura comes back seeing Evan sitting in her seat.

"Uh, Mark, who is this boy?"

Evan and Mark look up at Laura.

"Oh hi Miss Quaid. Evan Swan', lends out hand, Laura sees it and the two shake, 'It's nice to meet you in person. Mark here has something he wants to show you."

"What do you want to show me Mark?"

Mark hesitates and suddenly pushes the table and runs for it. Laura jumps and Evan calmly wipes down the red wine off his face. Evan looks down and sees his white button down shirt is drenched in red wine.

"Seriously? This will never come out."

Evan walks past Laura but stops turning back.

"He's married.', Laura turns around, 'Cheated on four other woman besides you. One at breakfast, one at lunch, one in the evening and now you.', Laura's mouth drops, 'Sorry. You're nothing more than a desert to him."

Laura just stands there stunned. Evan turns around and walks after Mark.

Outside the Fancy Restaurant…

Mark frantically rushes down the street towards his car. Couple seconds later Evan walks out and looks left and right. Evan spots Mark and casually walks after him. Mark makes it to his car and jingles around for his keys. He gets the key in the ignition and starts the engine. Mark throws the car in drive but the car doesn't even move.

"Come on! COME ON!"

The car keeps on stalling. Evan stops by the window and taps on it. Mark turns and Evan leans against the window.

"You got a boot jackass."

Mark sighs and turns off the engine. He opens the door and gets out as Evan backs up.

"Can I still choose that first option?"

"Nope. It expired the second you chose the third."

"Do you enjoy ruining people's lives?"

"Only the ones who ruin their lives first."

"I can see why your own parents gave you up."

Evan's smug face drops into a serious one. Suddenly Evan kicks Mark into the car.

"Ow! You little son of a…"

Evan swings the car door into Mark's legs and he screams like a girl.

"AHHHHH!"

Evan spins around and walks away.

"I sure as hell don't."

Boston Streets…

Evan walks out of a bakery and walks to his car. He reaches for his keys and unlocks his car. A yellow 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. Evan puts a package in the trunk and gets in.

Evan's Condo…

A modern condo with white painted walls everywhere. A black L-shaped couch in the living room with a big flat screen TV handing on the wall. A window glass wall shows all of Boston. Suddenly Evan unlocks his door and enters his condo. Evan walks to the contour and sets his keys and package on it. He walks to his couch taking off his jacket. Evan looks down at his stained white button down shirt. He sighs hard.

"This will never come out…"

Evan starts unbuttoning his shirt walking away. Couple seconds later, Evan comes back with a striped blue and white button down shirt. He rolls up the sleeves and stares at the package on the contour. Evan leans against the contour and pulls out the package out of the plastic. He cuts the ties and slides out a single slice of a chocolate cake. Evan gulps nervously sliding the piece of cake towards himself.

"Happy 21st birthday Evan. Another lonely year all to myself. What will you wish this time?', Evan thinks for a moment, 'I wish…wait a second."

Evan walks around the contour and pulls out a match box. He lights the match and sticks it into the piece of cake. Evan walks back in front of the cake.

"Okay, let's try this again. I wish…', Evan thinks for a moment and seconds go by, closes eyes and takes a deep breath, 'I wish for something to happen with my life."

Evan blows out the match and grabs the fork. Just as he slices out a piece and puts it to his mouth, the doorbell of his condo rings and Evan looks in the direction of the door.

"The hell?"

Evan sets down the fork and walks to the door. He opens it and sees no one there, but slowly looks down seeing Henry standing there.

"Hi." Henry says

Evan blinks and snaps out of it.

"Uh…hi. Can I help you?"

"Are you Evan Swan?"

"Depends who's asking."

"My names Henry. You and I are orphans."

"Excuse me?"

Henry walks in under Evan's arm and he looks back and forth seeing what Henry just did.

"Hey, hey!"

Evan slams the door. Henry walks in looking around Evan's condo.

"Wow. Nice place.', notices cake, 'Oh cake."

Henry walks to the cake and Evan rushes to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! How do you know I'm an orphan?"

Henry backs up from the cake and looks at Evan.

"I just know."

"Know what?"

"I have this feeling that we've met before."

"Well let me help you with that kid. I don't know who you are and I'm sure we've never met before."

"Don't you have any feeling?"

"Of what? A strange kid walks into my home and tells me we're both orphans? Are you from an orphanage or something?"

"No. I have a mother."

"So you're not an orphan. You've been adopted."

Evan walks around his couch and sits down. He rubs the sides of his head trying to push away the pain in his head.

"You got any juice?" Henry asks leaning behind Evan on his couch

"No." Evan answers without looking back

"Water?"

"Sink."

"How about soda?"

"In the fridge."

"Thanks."

Henry walks around the contour and opens Evan's fridge grabbing a soda from inside. Evan turns around and walks to Henry.

"Are you here for a case?"

"A case?" Henry asks opening the pop

"Yeah, I'm a P.I."

"I read a little on the cases you take. Why do you do those?"

"Because someone will pay for my expenses. So what is it? You want me to find your birth parents or something?"

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Yes. Back to my home town. Storybrooke."

Evan crosses his arms narrowing his eyes.

"Storybook?"

"No. Storybrooke. It has an R and an E."

"Oh right, right. I don't want to get the two confused now."

"Trust me the name is beyond belief."

"Hold on a second."

Evan walks away and Henry watches. He walks to his couch and opens his laptop up. Henry walks up behind Evan and sees him typing on his computer. Evan types and tries to find this Storybrooke.

"Which state?" Evan asks

"Maine."

"Storybrooke Maine."

Evan types and comes up with nothing.

"Uhh, little kid. There's no such place as Storybrooke in all of Maine."

"I knew you would look into it. So I brought evidence."

Evan sighs as Henry reaches in his backpack pulling out cards, photos of Storybrooke.

"See?" Henry asks

Evan looks at a photo of Henry standing in front of the town sign saying 'Welcome to Storybrooke.

"Uh, little kid, no offense, but this is not close to any evidence you think."

"Photo's aren't enough?"

"No. But they can be faked." Evan says handing the photos back

"Storybrooke is a real place."

"You're wasting my time little kid. If you don't have a job for me, I'm calling the police to send you back home."

Evan gets up and goes for his cell phone. Henry quickly rushes around the couch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why's that?"

"Because when the police get here I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Evan pauses and slowly looks down at Henry.

"What makes you think that little trick will work?"

"You said it so yourself."

Evan thinks and suddenly realizes.

"I said that we never met before."

"So when the police get here…" Henry says

Evan spins around the phone in his hand.

"They'll believe your word against mine."

"That's right." Henry says with a smile on his face

Evan stares at Henry's face narrowing his eyes.

"You won't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You wouldn't come all this way from Maine to have me locked up. So, nice try."

"Oh I will."

Evan sighs and crosses his arms.

"Let me tell you a little secret kid about myself."

"What's that?"

"I have this…gift you would say."

"What gift?"

"A gift by looking at someone once and being able to tell their whole life story."

"Ummm…really?" Henry asks nervously

"Yep. And right now…you're lying."

Evan pushes the buttons on the phone and Henry rushes to him.

"Please, please, please, please don't call the cops!"

Henry hugs Evan and Evan just freezes looking down annoyingly at Henry.

"Okay, okay, stop! I won't call the police."

Henry sighs in relief.

"Thank you."

"Now please let go of me."

Henry lets go of Evan and he presses down his shirt down flat.

"What do you want from me…"

"Henry."

"Henry."

"I want you to come back with me. To Storybrooke."

Evan sighs looking around. He looks back down at Henry.

"You just want me to take you back to Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

Evan sighs through nose rubbing his face. He looks down at Henry and nods.

"Fine. Follow me."

Henry smiles and Evan grabs his coat.

Parking Garage…

Evan and Henry walk to his car. He unlocks the door and Henry is just amazed.

"Whoa. This is your car?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

The two get in.

"Buckle up." Evan orders

Henry slides the seatbelt down in front of him as Evan drives backwards. Evan drives forward and out of the garage.

Bridge leaving out of Boston…

Evan stares at the sign saying 'Now Leaving Boston'. He shakes his head and leans against the window with his hand on his face. Henry just looks around.

"Mind if we stop somewhere? I'm hungry."

"That wasn't the request you asked from me."

"But I really am hungry."

"I'm driving you back home Henry. Nothing else."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"You're really close to taking a bus back home Henry."

"Fine."

Henry reaches for his backpack and slides out his book. Evan turns his eyes and sees the huge book in Henry's lap.

"Nice book. What is it?"

"The truth."

"Truth about what?"

"I don't think you're ready yet."

"Ready for what? That book looks like a storybook or something you'd read before going to bed. A fairytale right."

"It's not just a fairytale. It's not made up. Everything that happened in this story is true."

Evan nods like he believes it.

"Okay."

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

Evan looks away from the road for a second to look at Henry. He sees the seriousness on Henry's face and looks back at the road.

"Hey you can believe whatever you want to believe Henry. It's your given right."

"And you should believe too."

"Why?"

"Because…you're in this book too Evan."

Evan snickers shaking his head.

"Oh geez. What's your problem Henry?"

"My problem? Not exactly. But there are many problems ahead of us. And you're the only one who can fix them."

Evan slowly turns at Henry and sees him nodding. He shakes his head and drives on.

Several hours later…

Forest Roads…

It's raining a bit. Evan is looking around at all the darkness around. Seeing nothing but road and trees. Evan looks on the dashboard of the onscreen GPS. He's driving on no road.

"Henry, we've driving for hours. There's no Storybrooke out here."

"Yes there is. Just keep driving."

"On what? My GPS says where in the middle of nowhere. Look."

"A GPS won't help. Not here."

Evan drives a bit more and finally puts his foot down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm done Henry."

"No, no, no, no, just keep going."

"Where going nowhere Henry. There's nothing here."

"Just wait a couple more seconds. Please."

Evan looks around and suddenly down the road, the sign saying 'Welcome to Storybrooke' comes into view. Henry sees and points.

"Look! There it is!"

Evan turns and sees the sign. They drive past it while Evan looks back. He looks down at Henry.

"Told you. Welcome to Storybrooke."

Evan shakes his head and continues on to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan drives down the main street of Storybrooke and sees the town really exists.

"Okay. Points to you. This place really exists."

"Told you."

"How about an address?"

"Mine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Further down the road."

Evan rolls his eyes and pulls over near the intersection by the clock tower.

"Get out." Evan demands

The two get out and Evan looks like he's about to snap.

"Look. HENRY. I have drove FOUR hours out of my way to get you to a town which doesn't exist on ANY map. I'm tired. It's….', looks at clock tower, '8:15? That's impossible."

"That clock hasn't worked a single day as long as I can remember." Henry explains

"Why doesn't anyone just fix it?"

"Because time is frozen here."

Evan slowly blinks and looks down at Henry.

"Time is what here?"

"Now's the time to fill you in."

"Now would be great."

"The Evil Queen created a powerful curse that sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

Evan blinks with a lost look on his face.

"Evil Queen? Enchanted Forest? Who is everyone?"

"Fairytale characters you and I know of."

"Such as?"

"Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, the seven dwarfs…"

"Okay, okay, okay I get it. Those 'fairytale' characters. So let me get this straight, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters that you and I, supposedly know were all sent here, in the town of Storybrooke?"

"Yes. And they're all trapped."

"Oh right. Everyone is stuck here. Frozen in time."

"Yes."

"This sounds like a story made up all on your own."

"It's not made up. It's in this book." Henry shows off the book

"Why are they trapped? Why doesn't anyone just leave?"

"They could try, but if they do something bad will happen to them."

Evan leans against his car and narrows his eyes.

"What happens to them?"

Just as Henry is about to answer, Archie Hopper walks by, umbrella up walking his Dalmatian dog, Pongo.

"Henry!', Evan and Henry look and see Archie walking towards them, 'What are you doing out here? It's pouring."

Archie walks to them and stops.

"Hey Archie. Hi Pongo." Henry says petting Pongo

Archie looks up and sees Evan.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Hi. Evan. Evan Swan. I'm just giving Henry here home."

"This is my best friend." Henry says

Evan looks down at Henry from saying that.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes I do. Mayor's son. She has the biggest house on the street."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Mayor's son? Are you serious Henry?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you had to know."

"Anything else?"

"Anyway, where were you today Henry? You missed are session."

"Session?"

"I met up with some friends today. I swear Archie."

Archie looks at Evan and he slowly kneels down in front of him.

"Henry, remember what I said about lying. 'It never gets you ahead in life when you have to take a step back to remember the lie'."

Evan claps his hands together.

"Okay, well, nice philosophy you got there Doc. But I'd love nothing more than to get this guy home."

Archie stands back up.

"Ah yes, that is important. His mother is probably worried sick about him. Have a nice night now. Good bye."

Archie and Pongo walk away. Evan and Henry watch as Evan looks down at Henry.

"Your shrink? Really Henry?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Your mother sends you to him right?"

"Right."

Evan shakes his head.

"It's none of my business."

"I'm not crazy Evan."

"I never said that. But here's the important question I want to ask."

"What?"

"Who's he?"

"Archie Hopper."

"No, no. Who is he really?', Henry tilts his head, 'You said fairytale characters are here. So enlighten me."

"Oh, oh. Jiminy Cricket."

Evan looks surprised.

"Jiminy Cricket. _The _Jiminy Cricket."

"Yep."

"I would have never have guessed."

"Why?"

"He looks good for a life size cricket. Not much of a cursed man. But he seems very helpful, listening to people's lives for a living."

"He's the one who needs the help. He doesn't remember who he is."

"That he's a fairytale character?"

"No one can remember who they are. It's the curse. It's the curse that made them into new people."

"Which of course none of them remember."

"Exactly."

"Very convenient. Now get in." Evan says getting into his car

Henry gets in and Evan drives away.

Regina's Home…

Evan stops and the two get out. Henry walks ahead and Evan stops.

"The shrink wasn't kidding. It is the biggest house on the block."

Henry stops and Evan walks towards him slightly pushing him ahead.

"Come on."

"Please don't make me go back there."

"What's the problem now?"

"My mom, she's the Evil Queen."

Evan throws his head up.

"Not this again."

"She is. She doesn't love me, she only pretends to be."

"That's extreme."

"If only you knew what she did."

"The curse?"

"Even worse than that."

Evan looks and sees the sadness in Henry.

"Hey Henry.', kneels down in front of Henry, 'Parents have…ways of expressing how they love you."

"But she doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Henry stands there without saying anything for a second and suddenly the front door of the house opens up. Regina comes walking out seeing her son.

"Henry? Henry!" Regina yells running at him

Evan stands up. At the door, Sheriff Graham watches. Regina hugs Henry looking at him.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Boston." Evan answers

Regina looks up and looks at Evan.

"Boston?"

"He was looking for me."

"Looking for you? Why?"

"Because he's the only person that'll change anything!" Henry yells running into the house

Evan, Regina and Sheriff Graham watch as Henry runs into the house. Evan puts his hands in his pockets and Regina looks back at Evan.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Evan Swan. You are?"

"Henry's mother."

"Got that."

"Why would my son go all the way to Boston to see you?"

Evan shrugs. Sheriff Graham points behind himself.

"I'll go check to see if Henry's all right."

Evan and Regina just stare at each other.

"Care to explain yourself?" Regina asks

"What do you want to know?"

Inside Regina's Home…

Book Room…

"Who are you?" Regina asks pouring herself a drink

"Evan Swan."

"I know your name. I meant who are you?"

"I'm just a small P.I. in Boston."

"P.I."

"Private Investigator."

"I know what a P.I. is, I meant what do you do?"

"Oh. Perhaps be a little more specific next time.' Regina turns around looking hard at Evan, 'Simple cases people don't like hearing about."

"Such as?"

"The things you don't like hearing or know it does not involve a happy ending."

"Oh. I see. So how did my son find you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'll find out one way or another."

"Are you is adoptive mother?"

Regina stops drinking and looks hard at Evan.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Besides figuring it out on my own from him telling me, to be honest, he doesn't have a single resemblance to you."

Regina just blinks to that statement.

"Are you married?" Evan asks

"No."

"Oh. Just you and Henry then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Just as Evan is about to answer, Sheriff Graham pops his head in.

"Well all is good. Henry is asleep. Do you need anything else Mayor Mills?"

"No Graham. That'll be all."

"Okay. Good night."

Graham leaves. Evan leans his back against the book shelf and Regina looks back at Evan.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked is all.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'I didn't know where he was and finding out he went all the way to Boston to find you. I'm…just shocked is all."

"Does he normally do this? Travel far distances on his own?"

"No, no. This is the first time. Did he say anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"Why he found you?"

Evan thinks for a moment.

"Me and him are alike."

"How so?"

"We're both orphans.', Regina sees the look in Evan's face, 'But the similarity ends there. He has a mother, you. I've been an orphan all my life."

"I'm, so sorry to hear that."

"I'm used to it."

"I do everything I can to give Henry everything. With me being mayor of this town, I'm working a lot. So I'm spending little time with him."

"It happens."

"What I'm doing isn't cruel to him right?"

"How about evil?"

Regina just blinks hearing that comment.

"Excuse me?"

"His book. _Once Upon a Time_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Evan pushes himself off the shelf.

"You don't know about his fantasy that every person in this town is a fairytale character?"

"This is the first time that I have heard of it."

"Really?', Regina nods, shrugs, 'Well he's your son. It's none of my business. I got him home and now he's home."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have to get back home."

"I apologize for Henry taking you from your life in Boston."

"It's all right. He came a long way to see me. I still don't understand why but I can imagine you'll get to the bottom of it."

"Yes. I will." Regina says with a concerned look

Evan looks at Regina funny and leaves.

Outside Regina's House…

Evan walks to his car and stands in front of the door. He looks up at the windows of the house and sees Henry looking out it. Evan blinks and gets in. He drives away and Henry just walks back to his bed and falls down on it.

Storybrooke Town Limits…

Evan drives towards the towns limits and sees the sign 'Now Leaving Storybrooke'.

"Can't wait to get out of here."

As Evan drives he looks down for a quick second and spots something.

"The hell?"

Evan reaches down and finds Henry's storybook on the floor.

"What…that little…"

Evan looks back at the road and sees a deer in the middle of the road.

"WHOA!"

Evan slams on the brakes and swerves all over the place sliding. His car spins around and crashes hard through the entrance sign into Storybrooke. Evan throws his head back making it look like it weighs a 1000 pounds. He falls back forward dropping the book out of his hands.

Following Day…

Police Station…

Evan slowly starts to wake up. He hears the sound of whistling and turns his head. Evan finally opens his eyes seeing a heavily breaded man just sitting in a cell across from him, Leroy. Leroy sees he's being looked at.

"The hell are you looking at?"

Evan blinks hard looking around.

"Where am I?"

"Jail. What does it look like?"

"Jail?" Evan asks looking up finally standing up

Marco fixes a cabinet that's busted on one of the shelves in the Station.

"Leroy, be easy on the boy. He's had a rough night?"

"How did I get here?" Evan asks rubbing his head

"Same as me. Thrown in." Leroy answers

Suddenly Sheriff Graham walks in.

"Leroy you know I didn't throw you in. You were being difficult. Drinking heavily as usual." Graham explains

Evan stands up and leans into the bars of his cell.

"Town drunk." Evan whispers

Graham unlocks Leroy's cell and he gets up.

"Now behave. Smile. And try not to come back tonight."

Leroy 'smiles' and walks out of the station. Graham closes the cell and Evan waves.

"How about me now? I think I can be let go."

"You crashed into the town's sign."

"I wasn't drinking. I didn't have a drink. And I only turned twenty one last night. That doesn't prove anything Sheriff."

"You still crashed."

"There was a deer in the middle of the road."

"Ahh…blame the deer. Always the same excuse."

Evan sighs. Suddenly Regina comes running in frantically.

"Graham! Graham!"

"Over here Regina."

Regina walks further in past Marco as he continues to fix the shelf.

"Graham, Henry's…', sees Evan, 'Mr. Swan? What are you still doing here?"

"I have no idea." Evan says rubbing his eyes

"Where's Henry?"

"How the hell should I know? I've been here all night."

"He wasn't in his room. God knows where he is."

"Try his friends."

"He doesn't have any." Regina answers with a look

Evan looks at Regina funny.

"He doesn't have any friends? Seriously?"

"I know my son Mr. Swan."

"Okay then, try his computer."

"His computer?" Regina asks

"He doesn't have a phone obviously, it would be to easy. So for argument sake, he probably emails a lot."

"And how would you know this?" Regina asks

"P.I. remember? Sometimes my cases involved me to find someone. I'm good at these sort of things."

"Does it actually work though?" Graham asks

Evan and Regina look at Graham.

"Let me out of this cell and I'll be more than happy to prove it."

Regina and Graham look at each other.

Regina's House…

Henry's Room…

Evan types on the computer searching deep into Henry's files.

"Clean. He's smart for a ten year old."

"You really know what you're doing." Graham says looking over Evan's shoulder

"You want a good job done you need to be very smart for this line of work. Does he have email?"

"I'm not sure." Regina answers

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Let's find out."

Evan types and sees Henry does but it's cleared out.

"Points to you Henry. You deleted everything in your Inbox."

"So it's a dead end?" Regina asks pacing back and forth

"Maybe not. I'm going to check search history."

Evan checks Henry's history on the computer.

"You're really good at this." Graham asks

"Not your sort of thing?"

"My sort of thing is kicking down doors and interrogating suspects. A bit old fashion."

"Really old fashion', spots something in the history, 'What's this?"

Regina takes notice.

"What?"

Evan clicks on the link.

"Find an ?"

Evan clicks on the website and sees how you can find orphans who were once young and now what they could look like. And Evan's old photos are on it.

"Well that explains how Henry found me."

"But look at this, to get information on your whereabouts, you needed to pay." Graham states

"Your right. And it's for $150. He used a credit card."

"That's ridiculous. Henry doesn't have a credit card." Regina states

"Well he had to use one.', clicks on link, 'Mary Margaret Blanchard. Any idea who that is?"

Regina thinks for a second.

"His teacher."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"His teacher?"

Storybrooke School…

Mary Margaret's class…

Mary walks back and forth in front of her students who are building bird houses, she has a great resemblance to Snow White, except for the cut hair.

"Okay everyone, your homes look great. Birds everywhere will use your homes you are building. These homes are for them. Remember that." Mary says

Suddenly the bell rings and the kids scatter.

"Okay, will finish all this after recess. Don't run, just walk."

As the kids leave, Regina rushes in and Mary sees.

"Where is my son?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me Mary, where is my son?"

"I thought he was home with you."

"If he was, do you think I would be here?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware…"

"Besides that, why did you give him your credit card?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop questioning me, he used your credit card to find him!" Regina yells pointing

Regina points at Evan who has his arms crossed. Mary looks and sees Evan for the first time. Evan waves.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello there."

"Mary, do you mind checking your purse for your credit cards?" Evan asks politely

"Yes, of course."

Mary reaches for her purse and opens it finding out her credit is in fact missing.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Evan asks

"I'm afraid not. I never should have given him that book."

Regina looks like she's about to explode.

"What is this damn book I keep hearing about!?"

"It's just an old fairytale book I found and gave to him. That's all Regina. He's been feeling quite lonely lately. He needed it Regina."

"What Henry needs is to face reality. No fairytale garbage."

Regina turns around and walks out of the classroom knocking over books.

"Enjoy your trip back to Boston." Regina says passing Evan

Evan steps out of Regina's way as she passes by. Mary walks to the books and starts picking them up. Evan looks back and goes to help Mary.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. It's quite all right."

"Why did you give Henry the book?"

"Do you the meaning behind a story?"

Evan shrugs.

"To pass the time?"

Mary smiles putting the books down.

"Not exactly. Stories help us escape reality. To show us what other lives of different people were like. Waiting to see what will happen next when you flip the page."

"Kinda like my gift."

"I'm sorry?"

"For a long time I've been able to… 'read' people. As if their life story was in front of my face the whole time."

"That's a unique gift."

Evan shrugs.

"Some times. But when I read Henry, he doesn't seem to be to happy around the Mayor."

"It's a lot more than Regina. Henry found out he was adopted, he didn't know how to take it in."

"I understand the feeling."

"You do?"

"Orphan." Evan says raising his hand

"Oh my. Were you ever adopted?"

"Several times. It never seemed to work out."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, how did Henry take it?"

"He kept to himself. Away from the other classmates. But seeing that look on his face."

"What look?"

"The look of why would someone give me up?"

Evan gulps hard and Mary notices.

"Oh, I'm, so, so sorry."

Evan shakes his head.

"Thanks for the info."

Evan walks to the exit of the classroom.

"I gave it to him because he needed the one thing every orphan child needed."

"What's that?"

"Hope. He needed hope."

Evan gulps.

"Maybe he'll get it unlike I did."

Mary just blinks and Evan tries to leave.

"Try his castle."

Evan stops and looks back.

"His what?"

"He sometimes goes to an old wooden castle on the outskirts of town. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Evan finally leaves and Mary just stands there.

Storybrooke…

Henry's Castle…

Evan pulls over and looks at the crappy, worn down 'castle' Mary mentioned. And on it, is Henry. Evan looks down and grabs Henry's storybook. He gets out and heads to the castle. Evan climbs on the deck and sits down next to Henry who stares at the clock in the distance in town. He hands him his book.

"I believe this is yours.', Henry takes it without saying anything, looks out at the clock tower, 'It's still 8:15 huh?"

"I was hoping when I brought you here, things would change. The battles would start and…"

"I'm not here to fight any battles Henry."

"Yes you are!', Henry finally looks at Evan, 'Your back here to bring back everyone's happy endings."

"Stop with the story crap, okay? I'm tired of hearing it." Evan says holding his face

"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"Why do you find it so easy?"

"Because it all makes sense."

"Henry, let me tell you something about belief. I stopped believing a long time ago. Every day I was hoping that my parents would come get me. But in the end, no one came."

"I know why."

Evan blinks.

"What?"

"I know why your parents gave you up and never came back for you.', Evan looks away, 'Snow White is your mother."

"Oh my God." Evan says

"And Prince Charming is your father."

"Jesus Henry."

"They gave you up because they wanted to protect you from the curse."

"The curse that made everyone forget who they are."

"Exactly. You can save them Evan. I know you can."

"I am not a savior! I'm not a fairytale character. I'm a real person. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's why we're alike Evan."

Evan sighs and looks at Henry.

"How are we alike?"

"We're both orphans. We both have a destiny. I found you. I was given this book for a reason."

Evan looks around and jumps off the beam of the castle.

"Come on Henry, I need you to get back to your mother."

"No! I'm not going back to her. You don't know what she's like. Pretending to love me and making me do things I don't want to do. My life sucks with her!"

"Your life sucks? Mines much worse, Snow White and Prince Charming decided to leave me on the side of the road! That's how my 'story' began Henry. My life has never had a happy ending."

"Snow White and Prince Charming didn't drop you off on the side of the road. That's where you came through. In the story, they placed you inside a magic wardrobe. You went through and came out on the other side. Your parents saved you from the curse."

Evan sighs slowly and looks back at Henry.

"You really believe all this happened?"

"Yes."

"And that your mom is the Evil Queen?"

"I know she is."

"Your right Henry. You and I were orphans. But you have a mother that I never had growing up. She may be this Evil Queen, but in the end she's always your mother.', stares at Henry for a second, 'Come on. Let me get you home."

Henry nods jumping off the castle. The two boys walk back to Evan's car. Henry walks alongside Evan as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

Regina's House…

Front Door…

Evan knocks on the door and Regina answers.

"Henry!"

Henry runs inside and Evan waves. Regina watches Henry run upstairs and looks back at Evan.

"Thank you for finding him. He's taken quite the shine to you."

"I don't usually have that kind of impact on people. As I said before, no happy endings."

"Again, thank you. I hope you don't take this as a sign of friendship towards my son."

Evan blinks in a confused way.

"Excuse me?"

"My son is very important to me. Whoever he thinks you are, I don't want him to have any part of it."

"I have no clue to what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. But you won't say it because you hide it so well. He really believes that you're something. A person he's known for five minutes, acting like he's known him his whole life."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"No, I'm stating a simple fact. Ever since Henry was three months old, I have always been there."

"Of course you have, you're his mother after all."

"That's damn right. If you ever try to interfere with my son's fantasy and egg him on with this cruel joke. I will destroy everything that there is about you. Do you understand me?"

Evan tilts his head.

"I understand a threat when said against me."

"Good."

Regina turns around and walks into her house.

"Do you really love Henry?"

Regina stops and looks at Evan.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really love your son Mayor Mills?"

Regina blinks for a second and looks firm.

"Yes. I do."

Regina slams the door. Evan sort of grins and turns around.

"Just making sure."

Evan walks to his car.

Regina's House…

Henry's Room…

Henry sleeps while Regina watches over him. Regina looks to the side and sees the story book alongside his bed. She takes it and leaves.

Living Room…

Regina looks at the book in her hands walking towards a mirror. She stares at herself in the mirror gripping the storybook tightly.

Storybrooke Hospital…

Mary walks past a bunch of patients recovering from illnesses. She walks to a close off ward where a coma patient is sleeping at. A John Doe reads off a slip printed around his left wrist. Mary walks in and places a set of flowers near his bed. She stares at the John Doe sleeping in bed. The John Doe, bares a major resemblance to Prince Charming.

Regina's Home…

Henry's Room…

Henry stares out his window at the town clock which is still not ticking.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed & Breakfast…

Evan pulls over and sees the sign to the Inn. He takes a deep breath, gets out of his car and walks to the Inn. Evan stops at the front door and pauses from touching the knob. He takes a deep breath and heads inside. Walking inside, seems more like a log cabin than a hotel of some sort. And the place could use a massive dust sweep. Evan sneezes wiping his nose.

"Ahhh man…"

"You were out all night last night and now you're going out again!" Granny yells

Evan looks around.

"I should have gone to Boston!" Ruby yells

Evan turns around and sees Ruby and Granny walking down the steps yelling at each other. He leans back and watches the show. Ruby has fades of red around her, in her hair and clothing. Granny just looks like a little old grandma.

"Oh well I'm so sorry Ruby that my ill-fated heart attack stopped you from leaving Storybrooke."

"I'll never have another chance like it again!"

Evan sighs and clears his throat loud enough.

"Excuse me.', Ruby and Granny turn around, 'If it's not to much trouble to break off the commotion. I'd like a room."

The two look shocked.

"You, You want a room?" Granny asks

"Yes I would. This is an Inn right?"

"Oh yes, yes. It is. What kind of room would you like?"

"Any is fine. Thank you."

Ruby grabs a red scarf and wraps it around her head. Evan looks around and grins at Ruby.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Granny comes back with a set of keys.

"If you want an upgrade, it will cost you a little bit more."

"A normal room is fine.', notices dust and cob webs on the desk in front of him, 'When was the last time you had guests here?"

Granny thinks and so does Ruby.

"Now that I think about, not for a long time."

"Huh…"

"What?" Granny asks

"How long has this town been around for?"

Granny and Ruby think again. Evan notices the thinking on their faces.

"As long as I remember, this town has always been around." Granny explains

Evan nods.

"Just curious."

"What's your name?"

"Swan. Evan Swan."

"Evan…Swan." Granny says writing his name down

"Evan, eh." Mr. Gold asks

Evan narrows his eyes and slowly turns around to see a man in a dark suit and coat. He looks down and notices a cane with a gold handle and tooth in his mouth. His hair covers both sides of his face.

"That's my name."

"It's quite…the unique name."

"Uh…thanks. And what's yours?"

Granny reaches over handing a wad of cash to Mr. Gold. Evan sees and his eyebrows raise.

"Here's the money Mr. Gold."

"Ahh thank you. You have yourself a nice stay…Evan."

Evan narrows his eyes as Mr. Gold limps his way out of the Inn.

"Who the hell, was that?" Evan asks

"That would be Mr. Gold." Ruby explains

"The tooth was a giveaway." Evan says

"He owns this place." Ruby says

"The Inn? He owns the entire Inn?"

"And the town." Granny says

"He owns the entire town? I thought Regina did."

"She runs it. He owns it. So Mr. Swan. How long do you want the room for?"

"Uh, I'm thinking…a week."

Granny smiles reaching for a key.

"Well Mr. Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke."

Evan takes the key and notices the dust on it.

"Glad to be here."

Evan blows the dust off the key.

Storybrooke…

Clock Tower…

The clock handles suddenly start moving. Ticking for the first time in decades. Henry looks closer and notices the clock moving. He starts to smile knowing, Evan is staying in Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2 – A Chess Game

Chapter 2 – A Chess Game

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Henry's Room…

Henry stares out his bedroom window seeing the town clock tick for the first time in many years. He smiles seeing it ticking again.

"Thanks Evan."

Through the night, the clock continues to tick. It spins around telling the time for the first time in a long time.

Following Morning…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary eats her breakfast looking out the window. She stares out the window and in the distance spots the clock showing off a different time.

"Hmm?"

Mary sees the time and sees it's not stuck on 8:15 no more. She looks down and for some reason feels like something is different.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Citizens of Storybrooke go on about their day as if nothing has changed. The same old same old for all of them. Archie walks Pongo carrying his umbrella saying hello to everyone who passes by. Graham drives through town in a squad car to Granny's Diner. Ruby walks out in front in her waitress outfit setting out the sign for the Diner. Just as she does this, Granny walks in with groceries for the day.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Henry's Room…

Henry can't stop looking out the window seeing the clock tick again. He slides on his school coat. Downstairs in the living room, Regina flips the pages of his storybook of _Once Upon a Time _to see what's in it. Regina looks somewhat confused and annoyed by its pictures. She gets to the last few pages and finds them ripped out.

"What the?"

Regina checks to make sure she's not passing them or missing them, but they've been ripped out. She looks serious and walks upstairs to Henry's room.

"Henry? Henry!"

Regina enters Henry's room and sees him getting ready.

"Yes Mom?" Henry asks sliding on his sweater

"The last few pages of the book, where are they?"

"What last few pages?"

Regina opens the book and shows the missing pages out of the story.

"Where are the last pages of this book Henry?"

"Mom it's an old book. So what if a few missing pages are missing from it? Why do you care?" Henry asks walking away

Regina turns around and turns Henry around.

"I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen from this book. That really hurts me to know that you think of me that way. I'm your mother after all."

"Not really. You're my adoptive mother. Not my real mother."

"I have taken care of you your whole life Henry. That makes me your Mother. Does any of this have to do with that boy you brought here?"

Henry reaches for his backpack and slides it on.

"I don't like what he and this book is doing to you."

"I found him. I brought him here. He's going to change things."

"Change what exactly?" Regina asks with a serious look on her face

Henry looks at Regina funny. Suddenly the clock tower rings and Regina spins around to hearing it.

"Got to go, late for school." Henry says running out

Regina walks to the window and sees the clock tower with a different time on it.

"No…"

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

The clock tower shows its 8:30. Regina walks and stops in front of it looking up at it.

"No." Regina says with a hard look

Suddenly Archie walks by and looks up at what Regina is looking at. Archie smiles shockingly to see the clock tower working.

"Now would you look at that.', Regina turns around looking hard at Archie, 'I thought that old clock would never start ticking again. It's amazing how small things like that can change a town."

Regina grins in an odd way.

"Yes Dr. Hopper. It is amazing."

Regina looks past Archie and spots Evan's yellow Camaro parked on the side of the street.

"He _is _still here."

"I'm sorry Regina, who's still here?"

Regina walks ahead and towards Evan's car. She looks around and realizes he must be staying at Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed & Breakfast…

Evan's Room…

Evan holds two different button down shirts in his hands. One solid blue and one solid black. Evan looks back and forth between the blue and black and looks at the blue one.

"I'll go with blue today."

Evan places the black shirt down and throws the blue one on. Just as he starts to button the shirt, someone knocks on the door and Evan looks.

"Hold on."

Evan continues to button his shirt and the knocking gets harder. He rolls his eyes and stops buttoning his shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Evan walks to the door and sees Regina there, smiling and holding a basket full of apples.

"Uhh…morning?"

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is one of the best apple growing trees of all time?"

"Uhh…no?"

"It can survive temperatures nearly forty below and keep growing."

"Frozen apples…yum."

"It can pretty much survive any kind of storm."

"Why are you here Regina?"

"To give you a piece of one of my best apples.', grabs an apple and hands it to Evan, 'Here."

Evan takes it and sees the perfect redness of the apple.

"Thank you. I'm more of an orange guy in the morning."

"Here. Have them all."

"You're giving me all these apples? Why?"

"For your drive back home of course. You might want to get driving away out of this town."

"Actually I think I want to stay for a while." Evan says with a smile

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why's that?"

"My son has enough issues, you being around him will only make things worse. Remember what I told you Evan?"

"Oh I do Regina. I do. And now that I see you have threaten me more than once, makes my stay here to be even longer."

"I'm only here giving you my precious apples Evan."

"No you're not. I'm not stupid. Why do you want me to leave so badly Regina?"

"Because I don't like new people in my town."

"Especially ones that are close to your son?"

"I am taking well care of my son Evan. And I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Judging by that statement, makes me a little worried for Henry sake."

"I'm having him take therapy with Dr. Hopper. They are progressing quite well for your information."

"Oh right Dr. Hopper. I met him briefly. Nice guy."

"I know what's best for my son."

"Do you?"

"Yes. So stay away from him Mr. Swan."

"And what if I don't?"

Regina moves in closer at Evan.

"Don't underestimate me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Evan narrows his eyes to that comment.

"Your move. Have a nice day now." Regina says grinning

Regina leaves and Evan closes the door.

"She's the one who needs to be in therapy."

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Regina walks to her apple tree with an empty basket. She stops in front of it and stares at it. Regina finally steps forward plucking apples off of it. Around the bushes, Sidney Glass with a fresh newspaper in hand sees Regina and walks towards her. Wearing a funny looking suit, as the town's only journalist. Regina continues to take apples off her tree and Sidney pops up behind her.

"Ta-da!', Regina calmly turns around and sees the newspaper in front of her, 'Well what do you think of today's headline?"

Regina looks at the paper. A mug shot picture of Evan and the headline stating 'Driver Responsible For Destroying Historic Sign'.

"This is the first one printed, I thought you would like to have it Regina."

"You're late Sidney. Is that really the best you can do?"

"I apologize Madam Mayor. But I can reassure this is one of my best work. When the townsfolk read this and see him in the street, they glance and stare at him. He'll be a laughing stock before he gets to Granny's."

"I don't want him to be a laughing stock, I want him out of my town!', slaps paper out of hand, Sidney is heart struck and quickly picks the paper back up following Regina where she walks, 'Did you find anything on him?"

"Well that's the thing, I'm good at finding dirt on people but this Evan Swan hides his dirt really well."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I only got the basics of his life. He grew up in many foster homes. One thing after another. He was only arrested once."

"What was the charge?"

"I couldn't find out, the record is locked up pretty tight. But after his sentence, he's clean. Got his P.I. license when he was nineteen. And if he has moved around, I couldn't find anything. Regina, this boy is almost like a ghost."

"What about his birth parents?"

"Nothing. It's like he just appeared out of thin air."

"So basically all you're telling is…you got nothing."

"No, no. His life is a secret and…"

"Excuses!', Sidney gulps and Regina looks at him hard, 'When you come up with nothing Sidney, your useless to me. And when someone is useless to me, they have no meaning to me whatsoever."

Sidney gulps nervously.

"I'll…I'll-I'll-I'll keep looking until I find something."

Regina grins.

"Good."

Sidney runs out of there frantically and Regina's grin just falls down as she continues to pluck appels.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks down the street, tossing the apple up and down catching it. He passes up townsfolk. As the townsfolk pass him they notice it's him from the paper. Evan looks and sees certain people staring at him. He looks back narrowing his eyes. Evan spots Granny's across the street and goes there to eat.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Diner…

Evan walks through the front door and sees the place a little busy. He looks around and sees the main contour. As Evan walks to it, he spots Ruby in her waitress outfit. A bit revealing and very…red. Evan shakes his head and sits down. As Evan waits to be ordered, he looks back and once again sees everyone looking at him funny. Evan narrows his eyes and looks straight ahead shaking his head.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Ruby walks by with the paper.

"Can I get your autograph?"

Evan pokes his eyes up slowly tilting his head.

"Huh?"

Ruby shrugs and puts the paper down in front of Evan. Evan stares hard at the paper slowly picking it up.

"What…THE hell."

"Front page news."

"_Drunk driver crashed right into sign. Blood alcohol to the roof. _I wasn't drinking. How did they get this picture of me?"

"Welcome to Storybrooke." Ruby says with a smile walking away

Evan watches and looks back down at the paper. He sighs hard and spins the apple around.

"What a way to start a story."

Evan grabs the apple ready to bite into it but suddenly Ruby comes by and puts a foam coffee down in front of him.

"Uh, I didn't order that."

"I know. I think Graham did."

"Graham?"

Ruby looks in the direction and Evan turns around. Evan looks and sees Sheriff Graham at a table nodding his head at him. He picks up the coffee and walks on over towards him.

"Well, well, now, look who decided to stay in Storybrooke."

"Sheriff Graham. Good morning. Are you here to see me out? See me leave town?"

"No. Kicking you out would look bad for the tourism to this town. It would make the town look bad."

"And you don't want that now right?"

"I only keep the peace. But I do have to pick up the pieces of what's left of our town sign."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was only joking."

"Joke of the year Sheriff."

"But you were right. I found deer tracks near the sign."

"So glad you're doing your job. Thanks for the coffee though."

"Uh…I didn't send that."

Evan looks down with a lost look on his face.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just got here."

"If you didn't. Then who did?"

Graham shrugs.

"I did." Henry says hiding behind other tables

Evan turns and sees Henry's head behind one of the tables far away from him. Henry slides out and walks to Evan.

"I asked them to put cinnamon on it. I like cinnamon on those things. Do you?"

Evan looks at the cup and takes a sip of it. Henry waits as Evan licks his lips.

"Mmm…not bad. It certainly adds flavor."

"I really like cinnamon."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school now or something?"

"Well yeah, I'm a kid."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Walk me to school."

Evan almost chokes on his drink.

"What? Walk you?"

"Yeah."

Evan stands there and looks annoyed.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan and Henry walk down the street towards Henry's school.

"Henry can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. What?"

"What is your mom's problem?"

"The problem is her curse she made."

Evan tosses up the apple and catches it.

"Right. The curse she made that made everyone forget who they really are."

"Exactly. And we have to break it."

"Break it?"

"Yep."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well before we can begin, we have to name the operation."

"Name the operation? What is this a secret mission?"

"Of course. No one can know what we're doing. So we name it by a code name. That way no one will be the wiser."

"You're pretty smart for a ten year old."

"Thanks. How about Operation Cobra. I like that."

"Cobra has nothing to do with what's going on."

"Exactly! That's the point. It'll keep my mom completely off our track."

"So if the curse made everyone forget who they are, how do we make everyone remember again?"

"Evan, time was frozen before you got here. After you decided to stay, time has moved forward again. You can change things back to the way they once were."

"You make it sound so easy."

Evan looks at the apple and puts it to his lips. He opens his mouth and Henry notices.

"STOP!"

Evan flinches looking down.

"What? What is it?!"

"Where did you get that apple?"

"Your mom gave it to me."

"Don't eat it!"

Evan flinches as Henry takes the apple out of his hand and throws it down the street.

"Okay, note to self, don't eat any apples from your mother."

"Don't forget that. She poisoned an apple and made your mom eat it. Which made her fall asleep."

"My mom. Snow White right?"

"That's right."

"So let me see if I understand this: The Evil Queen created a curse that sent magical fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest here to Storybrooke. They don't remember who they really are and have new lives."

"You got it! And you're the only one to can break it."

"Why? Because I'm the son of Snow White and Prince Charming? That explains everything."

"Yes. And we have the upper advantage over my mom."

Evan smiles like he's agreeing to all this.

"And what's that Henry?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"I ripped out the ending to the storybook."

"Why?"

"Because that's the part you're in. Look, that's you."

Evan looks at the funny drawing of Prince Charming holding a baby in a blanket with the name Evan written on it.

"You really think that's me?"

"Yes. And one more thing."

"What?" Evan asks lowering the pages

"You cannot let her find out who you really are."

"Why's that?"

"If she finds out who you really are, bad things are likely going to happen."

Evan looks at Henry and sees the seriousness in his face. He looks down at the papers and folds them up.

Storybrooke…

Middle School…

The school bell rings and Henry runs ahead.

"I'll see you later!" Henry yells looking back

"Yeah, see you later." Evan says putting on his sunglasses

"Oh by the way, thanks for believing me."

"What makes you think I believe you Henry?"

"Why else would you stay?" Henry asks turning around running into his school

Evan just smiles shaking his head. Mary turns around and sees Evan there. She walks towards him.

"Hi again. I never thought I'd see Henry so happy again."

"Believe me, I didn't do anything Mary."

"You stayed in Storybrooke."

Evan just grins shaking his head once again.

"I was tired and I got into an accident."

"I know. I read the paper."

Evan sighs.

"Of course you did."

"So…does Regina know you're still here?"

"Oh yes. Came by my room. Bribed and threatened me with an apple. Can I ask you something Mary?'

"Of course."

"What the hell is her problem? I met her for five minutes and I'm just…disgusted by her. Every time I look at her I just…well…want to punch her."

"Oh, please don't do that."

"I won't, I won't. I was just exaggerating. How did she ever run for mayor? Why would anyone want her as mayor, she's so…obsessive and forceful."

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember."

"Been hearing that a lot lately."

"Regina has a way to put…fear into everyone."

"So everyone is afraid of her?"

"No one will say it. But just do as she says and everyone will get by."

"Still, afraid of her?"

"She can do whatever she wants."

"Great."

"And when I gave Henry that book, he truly believes that she's the Evil Queen."

"Ha! Yeah, he told me that. Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Does Henry think you are someone?"

"Oh yes, yes he does. But it's quite silly."

"Tell me, I'm curious."

Mary takes a second to answer. Evan just waits with his arms crossed.

"He thinks I'm Snow White."

Evan's curiosity face drops into a surprised one.

"He thinks…', takes off sunglasses, 'your Snow White?"

"Yes he does."

Evan gulps and just stares intently at Mary.

"Who does he think you are?"

It takes a moment for Evan to answer. Evan finally snaps out of it.

"Uh…I'm, I'm not in it."

"Oh. I thought that's why you're here. I assumed you were someone else from the book."

"Nope. Mary, do you know some guy named Archie…Hopper I think his name is?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me where his office is? I would like to speak to him."

"Sure. About what?"

"Henry."

Mary blinks seeing why Evan wants to see Archie.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Evan pulls over and gets out his car. He looks up at Dr. Hopper's office and goes on in. Inside his office, Archie tosses the paper to the side and looks over some notes. Suddenly someone knocks on the door and he looks at it.

"Come on in, it's open."

Evan enters and Archie gets up.

"Ah, it's you. Uh', points, 'Evan, right?"

"Right."

"I was just reading about you.', grabs paper, Evan rolls his eyes, 'Never met anyone on the front page before."

"I wasn't drinking."

"Oh I wasn't going to judge you or anything."

"It's fine. Everyone keeps reminding me."

"Are you here for a session from the accident?"

Evan looks at Archie funny.

"I'm fine Doc."

"It's free. Post dramatic stress can happen after a severe accident."

Evan waves his hand in a calm way.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you about Henry."

Archie nods throwing his head back.

"Ah. Henry. Well I hope you can understand Evan about doctor/patient privileges."

"Yes. Yes. I understand about all that but I just wanted to know your thoughts on it."

"My thoughts?"

"Yes. It's just your opinion. You can give me your opinion on it right?"

Archie sees the concern look on Evan's face.

"Yes. Yes I can give you my opinion on Henry's state of mind."

"Henry truly believes that everyone here in this small town is a fairytale character."

"Yes. He's told me that."

"Where did that idea come from? I mean, its nuts."

"Evan, I hope you don't say that in front of him. Henry's mind is very fragile. Words like that will crush him."

"Then why this obsession?"

"These stories that he's read, are ways for him to communicate to people. Before the book was given to him, he was a shut in. He didn't know how to express his feelings. He barely had no friends."

"When was the book given to him?"

"About…', thinks for a moment, 'A month ago I believe."

"A month ago?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Hopper. Has Henry seen you before the book was given to him?"

Archie sighs fixing his glasses.

"Yes. He has."

Evan scuffs.

"Regina."

"Yes. Regina is…don't tell her I said this. Regina is a…complicated woman. Her attempts to bring Henry closer to her failed. It only drew him farther away."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Evan. That's as much I can tell you."

Evan blinks and nods.

"Right. Right. Well thank you Dr. Hopper. You answered a few questions I needed." Evan says walking to the door

Archie watches and turns around towards his desk.

"Hang on a second Evan."

Evan stops at the door and Archie reaches for his files on Henry. Archie walks to Evan handing over a bunch of files.

"Here. This is everything I have on Henry."

Evan stares at the files and looks at Archie with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you giving me these?"

Archie puts his hands in his pockets and blows out air from his mouth.

"He's talked about you. A lot.', Evan just blinks, 'If you didn't know this, you're in the story as well. You're quite the symbol to him Evan."

Evan gulps and slowly takes the files.

"Thanks."

Archie walks around Evan and opens the door.

"Please take care of those. I'll need them back."

"Of course."

Evan tries to leave but Archie has one more thing to say.

"Oh just one more thing Evan.', Evan stops and looks back, 'Be careful what you say around Henry about his imagination. Anything can fracture it and destroy his whole reality."

Evan blinks and nods.

"I will."

Evan leaves and Archie shuts the door. Archie stands by the door for a second and walks to his desk. He grabs the phone and dials. The phone rings and finally someone answers.

"Hello?" Regina asks

"Regina. It's me. He came by and I gave him the files."

"Did he take them?" Regina asks

"Yes. He did."

"Good."

"Um, Regina. How'd you know he'd come here?"

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina smiles spinning around a pen in her hand.

"I just know. Good work Dr. Hopper."

"Tha-Thanks."

Regina hangs up and dials a number into the phone. It rings and someone else picks up.

"I liked to report a crime."

Storybrooke…

Hopper's Office…

Archie hangs up and takes off his glasses. He breathes slowly thinking about what he's done.

"Oh God…please forgive me Evan."

Storybrooke…

Granny's Inn…

Evan's Room…

Evan walks into his room and tosses Henry's files on the bed. He slips off his coat and hangs it on the chair. He walks back to the chair and opens the files up spreading them across the bed.

"Okay…let's see what we got here."

Evan slides out a sheet of Archie's note taking on Henry. Questions and answers from Henry when he asked him.

"_Apparently I'm Jiminy Cricket._ That's what he told you….', looks further down, '_Believes mother is the Evil Queen_. And it's underlined three times.', makes face, 'Must be serious."

As Evan puts that paper down and grabs a folder, suddenly someone knocks on his door and Evan looks.

"Coming."

Evan walks over to the door and opens it to find Sheriff Graham there.

"Graham. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the ruckus with you and Dr. Hopper."

"Ruckus? What ruckus?"

"He told me you got a little physical with him earlier."

Evan blinks shaking his head.

"Let me save you the trouble, there was no ruckus between us."

"I'm just as shocked. Dr. Hopper is the last person in this town to ever receive threats."

"I never threatened him. We just talked."

"He also said you demanded to see Henry's files."

"He GAVE them to me." Evan says making a face

"Well, one of you is lying but only way to tell is to let me look in your room Mr. Swan."

Evan sighs and opens the door more.

"Let me grab my coat." Evan says walking to the chair

Graham walks in as Evan slides on his coat. He sees the files scattered all over the bed.

"Are these the files?"

"Yep. Every single one." Evan says walking to Graham

"Well I'm sorry to have to do this again."

"Do what?"

Graham reaches for his cuffs grabbing Evan's hand.

"Evan Swan, you're under arrest for stealing."

"Graham. I'm being set up. Even YOU can notice that."

"Then tell me, who would set you up?"

Evan makes a face as Graham turns him around.

"Tall, DARK and bitchy. Ring any bells?"

Graham smirks.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be a little more specific."

Evan rolls his eyes.

Granny's Inn…

Graham guides Evan to his patrol car and opens the back door for him to get in.

"Watch your head."

Graham shuts the door and Evan gets comfortable.

"'_Your move_'…clever." Evan says making a face

Graham gets in the car and drives away. Down the street, Regina watches with a smile on her face getting into her car. Regina changes her rearview mirror and looks as the police car disappear down the street. She puts the car in drive and heads to the school.

Storybrooke…

Middle School…

Mary and her class sit outside and have class outside. She holds a book in front of her discussing plants.

"The best way to understand how plants work is not just from a book, but the real thing in front of you." Mary explains

Regina pulls over and gets out of her car. She walks to Mary's class with a small grin on her face. Regina clears her throat getting everyone's attention, including Henry amongst the children who are sitting on the ground. Mary closes her book and stands up.

"Mayor Mills. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I would like to speak with my son."

"We're in the middle of class, is it that important?"

Regina looks at Mary funny and steps closer.

"Do you think, I would drive all the way here if it wasn't?', Mary stays quiet, looks at Henry, 'Henry!"

Henry looks down and stands up as the two walk off away from the class. Mary turns around and watches them leave.

"Henry, I have some…unfortunate news for you. Remember the boy you brought here? Evan. He's been arrested."

"Arrested?" Henry asks

"I'm afraid so."

"For what?"

"He broke into Dr. Hopper's office. Threatened him and stole his files about you. I also found out a little more about him. He's a con man Henry. He's trying to find out more about you. About me. Who we are."

"Why?" Henry asks like he's not confused

"To take advantage of us. Trick us. That's the only reason Henry that he's staying. I'm so sorry you had to find out the truth about this Henry."

"You're not sorry. You never are." Henry says crossing his arms

Regina looks at her son and blinks.

"Henry. I don't know why you think I'm this…Evil Queen person from your storybook, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you from the worse."

Henry softly sighs.

"Can I go now?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asks standing straight up

"I have to get back to class."

Henry runs past Regina and she watches. Mary welcomes back Henry to the class.

"What happened Henry?" Mary asks

"Miss Blanchard, can I ask you a very important question?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Can you help me get Evan out of jail?"

"Out of jail?"

"He's…sort of been…arrested."

Mary just blinks at Henry's request slowly looking up at Regina just staring at the two.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Graham guides Evan in front of the height poster in front of the camera.

"Stand right here please." Graham says walking to the camera

Evan sighs as Graham gets the camera ready.

"Come on. The Doctor is lying. I went there to ask him some questions about Henry."

Graham hits the button on the camera and a powerful flash goes off. Evan blinks trying to get the flash out of his eyes.

"Turn to your left please."

Evan does.

"Just ask him why he lied."

"Why would Doctor Hopper lie?"

Evan turns his head keeping his body straight.

"Because he was probably told by the Queen to do it."

"The Queen?"

Evan rolls his eyes looking straight.

"Great, now I'm even saying it."

"Are you referring to Regina?"

"Yes!"

Graham hits the button again and Evan shakes his head.

"Why would Regina force Doctor Hopper to lie to me?"

"Because he's scared of her. Probably has dirt on him or something to make him do this. And he's not just the only one scared in this town of her. Everyone's scared of her."

"Right please." Graham asks loading the camera

"Really? Three photos?"

Evan turns around the other way.

"Look Evan, Regina may be a tad intimidating."

"A 'tad'? A lot more than that Sherriff."

"But for her to go as far as a frame job against you. Someone she hardly knows. I doubt she would do anything like that."

"Well she's the mayor of this town. She can do anything she wants. Change laws, rules, pretty much anything."

"She can do anything, but not change the law. I'm the law in this town Evan."

Graham hits the button and Evan slowly turns towards Graham.

"Tell me something Graham, can she 'change' who runs the Sheriff's department?" Evan asks raising his eyebrows

Graham stays quiet and Evan slowly nods.

"No she can't."

"Big lie right there." Evan whispers

Suddenly running can be heard and Evan and Graham look seeing Henry and Mary walking in.

"Evan!" Henry says running to Evan

Mary just calmly walks in.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asks

Mary walks up to the two.

"Regina came to the school and told Henry what happened to you."

Evan scuffs rolling his eyes.

"Of course she did. Why am I not surprised?' sighs hard and looks down at Henry, 'Henry, listen. I didn't do what Regina said I did. I'm innocent."

"I know. And you're also a genius."

Evan tilts his head with a lost look on his face.

"I am?', shakes head, 'Yeah, of course I am. Why?" Evan asks

"I know why you went to Hopper's office.', Evan waits and Henry smiles, 'You were gathering information.', Evan blinks, 'For Operation Cobra."

Evan blinks slowly nodding and smilingly.

"Right. Of course I did."

Graham shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost here. Operation Cobra?"

"That's right Graham. It's a need to know basis, and you don't really to know."

"I don't need to know eh?" Graham asks

"All you need to know is Miss Blanchard is bailing Evan out." Henry explains

"Wait, what?', Evan asks slowly looking at Mary, 'You're really going to bail me out?"

Mary slowly nods.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"That's awesome of you. But why? You don't know me."

"I…I trust you well enough if Henry believes that your innocent."

Evan slowly smiles and looks at Graham.

"Well, you heard the teacher. I'm free. Please take these off now." Evan says shoving the cuffs at Graham's face

Graham looks at the cuffs in his face and takes them off Evan.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan rubs his wrists looking around.

"My move Regina. Thanks again Mary for the bail out."

"Of course. You're welcome."

"Evan, you got to tell me what you learned for Operation Cobra."

"Oh I will Henry. I will. But first, I need a few things before we can continue. Tell me, where's the nearest gas station?"

Mary and Henry look at each other and back at Evan.

"The nearest gas station?" Mary asks

Evan smiles proudly.

"Yes. And the nearest store."

"What are you planning on doing?" Mary asks

Evan puts his hands together still smiling.

"It's my move. I want to make it…count."

Mary blinks in a confused way.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Regina's Office…

Regina fills out paperwork scattered around her desk. She picks up the sheet she just finished on and puts it in a bin next to her. In the back, a faint whistling sound can be heard. Regina stops for a second and goes back to writing. The whistling gets louder and Regina stops looking around. Regina turns around and sees Evan in back of the building, standing by her apple tree spraying something onto her apples.

Regina gets up standing really close to the mirror starring hard at Evan. Evan continues to whistle still spraying some sort of liquid onto the apples. He slowly turns seeing Regina staring at him. Evan waves and goes back to spraying. Couple seconds later, Regina comes stomping her way out of her office and towards Evan.

"What the hell are you doing to my tree?"

Evan stops spraying and drops the bottle.

"You know what's worse than a rotten apple Regina?', Evan asks slowly turning his head, 'a scorched apple."

"My apples are not on fire."

Evan nods and pulls out a zippo lighter. He flicks it and Regina looks more serious but also nervous.

"They are now."

Evan touches a leaf with the lighter and a section of the tree burns up. Regina flips out trying to figure out a way to put out the fire.

"You're INSANE!" Regina screams

"No, no Regina. We both know you are.', Regina looks furious at Evan, 'If you think framing me is going to get me out of this little town, your sadly mistaken. It's going to take a little more than that. But in case you do try to do something to me again, I won't just burn your precious tree down, I'll chop it up into a million pieces and give you enough paper work for a life time.', Evan smiles and Regina's lip twitches, 'This is what I'M capable of. And if I were you, I'd call the fire department." Evan says walking away

Regina watches as Evan walks away, but he stops looking back.

"And since we're playing a 'chess game'. Pawn takes the 'Queen'.', Regina's eye twitches, 'Your move sweetheart." Evan says once again walking away

Regina's lip twitches again as she quickly reaches for her phone dialing 9-1-1.

"Yes I need the fire department at the town hall now. RIGHT NOW!', hangs up hard, sighs and quickly thinks, Regina smiles funny and dials another number and hears it ringing, 'Granny? Hi it's Regina. Your tenant that's staying at your Inn. The boy, Evan. I want him thrown out. NOW or you and your granddaughter are out." Regina hits the button hard grinning funny

Storybrooke…

Granny's Inn…

Evan's Room…

Evan unlocks the door with a skeleton key and walks into his room. He tosses the key to the side and takes off his coat. Evan walks to the bed and lays down face first. He sighs into the sheets and suddenly knocking is heard at the door. Evan shoot opens his eyes looking annoyed.

"Really? REALLY?!"

Evan walks to the door opens it.

"What do you want know Graham?', sees it's just Granny, 'Oh. Uh, Granny. It's just you. Sorry I thought it was someone else."

"Mr. Swan, I'm sorry to inform this to you, but I need to ask you to leave."

Evan tilts his head looking confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have known felons stay at my Inn. You have to understand."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"You can just say Regina called you and asked you to kick me out. It sounds better."

Granny hesitates to confirm that statement but ends up shaking her head.

"I'll allow you ten minutes to gather your things. Could I please have your room key?"

Evan spins around and grabs the key off the table. He walks back to Granny and hands it to her.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about this."

Evan waves his hand like he cares.

"Good thing I pack light."

Granny walks away. Evan goes to pick up his jacket and slides it on. He looks down at his black button down shirt and throws it on his back.

"All packed."

Downstairs, Evan walks down and sees Granny behind the contour.

"Are there any other places in town that take a vacancy?"

"I'm afraid I'm the only one."

Evan nods like he already knew that.

"Of course."

Evan walks out of the Inn. Granny notices and picks up an old looking telephone. It rings and someone answers.

"It's done. He's gone."

Regina smiles and watches the fire department put out the fire on her tree.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan hangs his shirt up in his car and looks around. He looks around and heads to Granny's for a bite to eat.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Regina checks the damage to her tree separating the black apples with the good ones. Behind her, Graham comes up behind her seeing the work she's putting into cleaning her precious tree.

"Arrest him. The charge: Destroying public property."

"I can clearly see the charge Regina. But to arrest him again?"

"Yes!"

Graham nods and Regina brushes back her hair. Regina turns and sees Graham still standing there.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get him!"

"Regina. I truly believe that this isn't the right course to take."

Regina stands up.

"He set fire to my tree!"

"And I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I can tell he did this. But we both know he didn't steal Hopper's files and threatened him."

"Oh do you now Graham?"

"He's a lot smarter than he looks."

"He knows how not to get caught." Regina says throwing away the black apples hard into the trashcan

"Or he was set up.', Regina blinks quickly and goes back to picking, 'So if he was set up, someone was lying to me. And Dr. Hopper doesn't look like a liar to me. Unless he was told by someone to lie to me.', Regina stands up looking furious but keeps it in, 'The man is a golden goose. He puts others before himself. And besides, he's not a very good liar."

"Remember Graham, I made you sheriff.', Graham just blinks, 'If I can make you sheriff, I can take it away from you like that." Regina snaps her fingers and walks back to her tree

"Fine. If you want me to arrest him. I will."

"Good."

"But if we both know, when he gets out, he'll come right back at you and do something probably worse. And when he does something, you'll do something until you finally get him out of town and win."

Regina spins around.

"I will WIN! You haven't seen the way Henry looks up at him.', Graham just stands there and listens, 'I've hand him for ten years. That boy has only been with him for two days and he treats him like an older brother or something. I'm his only family here. Evan's not."

"I know that Regina. I know that you believe that. But think about this.', Regina just blinks, 'If you think that your hurting Evan, think about who you're really hurting if Evan's not getting hurt."

Regina thinks about that for a second looking concerned.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan wipes his face taking a last sip of his drink. Ruby walks by and takes his plate.

"I've had burgers before but that's the best one I've had so far."

"Thanks. We have a good cook. And the meat we kill ourselves."

Evan pauses for a moment shaking his head.

"How much?" Evan asks grabbing his wallet

"$9.30."

Evan looks through his wallet and slides out a fifty. He hands it to Ruby and she sees it.

"You want change?"

Evan thinks for a moment and shakes his head.

"Keep the rest for yourself."

Ruby looks shocked looking at the bill.

"Really?', Evan nods, 'Why?"

Evan shrugs.

"I've just been kicked out of your Inn. It's the least I can do."

"You've been what?"

"Oh yeah. I'm having a marvelous day in Storybrooke. I set fire to Mayor Mills apple tree."

"You what?" Ruby asks with a smile

"Oh yes. The 'evil' look on her face.', kisses finger, 'Beautiful."

Evan waves his fingers and heads outside. Ruby watches and looks down at the fifty in her hand.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks out of Granny's and looks around. As he looks around he spots his car but with a little attachment. A boot is on it.

"No…" Evan says walking over

Evan stops in front of his car and sees the boot on his driver's side tire. His eye twitches and he loses it swinging his arms around cursing under his breath stomping his feet around.

"NO, NO, NO, THAT LITTLE…', throws hands up, 'AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly his cell phone rings. Evan calms down shutting his eyes really hard. He calms down pulling out his iPhone.

"WHAT?"

"Hello Mr. Swan." Regina says over the phone

"Regina? How the hell did you get my number?" Evan asks looking down at his boot

"I can continue to show you the power I wield for as long as you're staying in Storybrooke.', Evan rolls his eyes, 'But I assume your need to stay is only growing?"

"I'm looking at houses for your information."

"Very funny."

"What do you want?" Evan asks softly kicking the boot

"I believe it's time for us to have a talk. A…peace offering.', Evan looks shocked, 'So drive by my office.', Evan looks down at the boot, 'Or walk, which ever you prefer."

Regina hangs up and so does Evan. Evan looks at the boot one last time and gets in his car. He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a special looking key. Evan kneels down and slides the special key in the lock of the boot and unhooks it from his car. He throws the boot to the side, gets in his car and drives to the Town Hall.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Regina sits at her desk looking at papers. Suddenly knocking is heard and Regina responds not looking up.

"Come in."

Evan opens the door and Regina looks up.

"Ah Mr. Swan. You made it."

"I never miss a…', looks around Regina's office, 'meeting…" Evan says with a lost look

Regina looks up ad sees Evan looking around her office. Regina's office is quite different in particular taste in style. Very white and black ink drawings all around the walls. Regina stands up and guides Evan to the leather sofa's near the fire place.

"Please have a seat."

Evan sits down and puts his feet up on the table hitting it hard. Regina stops and knows what he did.

"Something to drink?"

Evan sighs.

"No thanks."

"Very well."

Regina pours herself one and walks to the chair across from Evan.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry."

Evan blinks and tilts his head.

"You're…sorry?"

Regina takes a sip of her drink.

"I have to come to the understanding that you're going to be staying here for a while."

"That's right. As I said, I'm house searching."

"But what worries me is that you're here to take my son away."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. HOLD up. I'm not here to take your son away Regina. So please get that thought out of your head."

"Then why are you here Mr. Swan?"

Evan sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know…when Henry came to my door and seeing how far he traveled just to find and see me. I thought about seeing why he wanted me to come here. Maybe Henry's convinced me that something strange is happening here but in the back of my mind, he is right.', Regina gulps, 'Henry and I are both orphans.', Regina blinks, 'But he's been adopted by you and all I want to do is make sure he's safe. But the more you push me away, the more I just want to stay here."

"What makes you think he's not safe?"

"He's in therapy Regina. Even before the storybook. He a troubled young boy. I had issues growing up too but not to the extend like Henry's case. I didn't get very far in Dr. Hopper's notes before YOU had me arrested.', Regina nods, 'I mean, how can Henry come up with the idea that every single person in this town is from his storybook? Snow White? Prince Charming? The Evil Queen?', Regina narrows her eyes, 'How can he believe all that?"

"Don't you?"

"No. If he really can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality he's more crazy than I thought."

A thud is heard and Evan narrows his eyes. Evan turns around and sees Henry there with his backpack on the floor.

"Henry?" Evan asks standing up

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Henry, hang on a second.', Henry turns around and runs out of the office, 'Henry!', Evan runs ahead and stops, he bites his lip looking serious, 'How long was Henry standing there for?"

"Somewhere between The Evil Queen and crazy."

Evan looks pissed and turns around seeing Regina's grin.

"Peace offering my ass. You knew he would be here."

"I'd hope so. He only comes here to meet me before his therapy session every day at this exact time.', Evan forms a fist in his hand, 'After all. I'm his mother.', puts arms down on sides of chair, 'Pawn takes King. Your move."

Evan narrows his eyes pointing his hand at Regina.

"Now I see why you're the Evil Queen. Why the hell are you like this?" Evan asks turning around running out of the office

Regina sits there with a grin on her face. She sits back slowly looking down.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan looks back and forth trying to find Henry, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Dammit."

Evan puts his hands behind his head and sighs hard. He walks to his car and gets in slamming the door hard. Evan sits in his driver seat and thinks about what he said that Henry heard.

"Should have known it was a set up." Evan says whispering

Evan hits the steering wheel. He puts it in drive and heads to Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks in Granny's and drags his feet to the contour. He puts his hands against his face leaning against the contour. Ruby walks by and sees how Evan's sitting.

"Back again. What would you like?"

"Beer…please." Evan says without looking

Ruby blinks and walks to the tap. She pours beer into the glass and sets it in front of Evan.

"Here you go."

Evan finally takes his hands off his face and grabs the glass.

"Thanks."

Evan puts the glass up to his face but pauses. Ruby notices.

"You okay?"

Evan diverts his eyes at Ruby and sets down the glass.

"Not really. Just regretting."

"Sorry to hear that." Ruby says walking away

Evan looks down at the glass and sighs through his nose. He rubs his wrist and spins around at Ruby.

"Ruby right?"

Ruby turns around.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where Mary Margaret lives?"

"Yeah I do."

"Could you tell me please? I need to repay her."

"Sure. For a price."

Evan tilts his head and sees the smirk on Ruby's face. He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a twenty.

"Where does she live?"

Ruby takes the twenty.

"Right down the street, upper apartment."

"Thanks."

Evan gets up and leaves Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks down the street and finds Mary's place. He walks in and heads upstairs.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary sews up some clothing at her small little table. Suddenly knocking is heard and Mary drops her sewing and needle and walks to the door to find Evan there.

"Oh. Evan. Hi."

"Hi Mary.', reaches in coat pocket and pulls out money, 'The bail out money you did for me. Thank you. A lot." Evan says looking a bit jumpy

Mary sees Evan acting funny. Evan sighs shaking himself up.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asks

"Yes. No. Not really. Not at all."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Evan blinks rapidly looking around.

"You'll listen to me?"

"Of course."

Evan blinks more and nods.

"Okay. Thank you."

Mary steps to the side as Evan walks in. The two walk to the kitchen as Evan looks around.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thank you. Would you like some coco?"

"Thank you."

Mary whips up some coco. Evan sits down behind the contour and watches Mary pour some coco into two drinks and spreads some cinnamon on it handing one to Evan. Evan sniffs it and takes a sip of it.

"You put cinnamon on it."

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have asked."

"No, no. It's fine. I kinda like it."

"Cookie?"

"Sure."

Mary sets a plate down in front of Evan full of cookies. Evan takes one and chews it.

"Mmm. Very good Mary."

"So, what's troubling you?" Mary asks taking a sip

"What isn't? So let me start with this. This morning when you said you trusted me.', Mary smiles looking down, 'Why did you say that?"

"I said it because…when I first met you at the school in my class. I could have sworn we've…met each other before. I had this strong feeling like we have. It sounds crazy right?"

"I'm taking on a new definition of the word crazy."

"For what it's worth, I know you're innocent."

"For your information, I set fire to Regina's apple tree today. You think that's innocent?"

"It's up to you to decide that. Besides, any action towards Regina, it's all innocent enough."

Mary smiles and Evan chuckles.

"I don't care what people say or think of me. I won't be around long enough for anyone to remember my name."

"You're leaving?"

"It's…the right thing to do. Henry doesn't need me here. And only staying here will make things worse."

"What's going to happen when you leave? What will Henry be like?"

"I have to leave Mary."

"Maybe that's the thing, you wanting to leave is the reason you have to stay.', Evan slowly looks at Mary, 'I can see it in your eyes. You care about Henry. You're worried about his safety. He needs a protector."

"From who? Regina?"

"Not just her, but from anyone. And I know you can protect him. You two are more alike than you think."

Evan thinks for a moment and reaches in his jacket pulling out the storybook pages Henry gave to him. Mary looks and tries to see what Evan is holding.

"What's that?"

Evan looks at the page of 'him' in the blanket with his name on it. Evan gets up.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"Operation Cobra."

Evan turns around and leaves. Mary sits there and takes a sip of her coco.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan looks both ways and runs in a certain direction. He heads to Dr. Hopper's Office.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Henry sits down on the couch playing with Archie's umbrella. Archie sits across and sees how quiet Henry is.

"Is everything all right Henry? Anything you want to talk about?', sees Henry playing with the handle, 'You know that umbrella is my good luck charm. It's helped me get through a lot. Did Jiminy Cricket have an umbrella?"

"You're not Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm-I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not Jiminy Cricket. You're just Dr. Hopper. And no one else here in Storybrooke is a fairytale character."

Archie gulps. Suddenly Evan barges into the office and the two boys look. Archie stands up walking quickly to Evan.

"Mr. Swan, allow me to apologize for what I did early. It was Regina I swear it."

Evan puts his hands up.

"I know. I know. It's quite all right. Henry. Let me explain." Evan says walking to Henry

"I don't want to talk to you Evan." Henry says with his head to the side

Evan walks and kneel down in front of Henry.

"Mr. Swan, if Regina finds out you're here."

"Then tell her to shove it, because she can do all she wants to me, but it won't stop me from talking to Henry.', looks at Henry, 'Henry, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The real reason why I stayed in Storybrooke. The reason I stayed in Storybrooke is because of you. I wanted to help you. All my life I'm always helping people with bad things. But this time I believe I can finally do something good."

"You said I'm crazy."

"I'm sorry Henry about that. But I believe that the whole curse thing is crazy. Not you. But that doesn't mean it can't be true.', Henry tries to look at Evan but diverts away, 'You have to understand, it's a lot to tell someone and make them believe. But the thing about me is that I stopped believing in anything a long time ago. And that doesn't mean I can't start believing in something again."

"You told my mom I was crazy."

"I told her what she wanted to hear.', Henry slowly looks at Evan, 'I told her what she wanted to hear Henry."

"You mean, you just said that?"

"Yes. If the curse is real. If it is real, and the Evil Queen did cast it, I had to make her believe I didn't believe it. Because what she knows will stop her. And if I am going to break this curse, I need her as far away from me as possible.', looks up at Archie and back down at Henry, 'The whole point of Operation Cobra is to break the curse. Now I set the Evil Queen off our tracks, we can continue the operation. Right?"

Henry smiles and leans forward.

"You are a genius."

"I try to be. I looked at the pages Henry. And you were right. If the Evil Queen gets her hands on these, we're screwed."

"Then how do we keep them safe?"

"By destroying them."

Evan gets up and walks to Archie's fireplace. He tosses them in the fireplace and watches them burn up.

"Now we have the upper hand Henry. Your mom. The Evil Queen can't stop us now."

Henry gets up and runs to Evan and hugs him. Archie puts his hands in his pockets and watches.

"I knew you were going to help me." Henry says

"I am Henry. I promise. And nothing is going to stop me from doing that."

Evan looks at Archie and smiles.

"Come on. Let me take you home."

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan and Henry exit Dr. Hopper's office and head down the street. They walk to Evan's car and take off.

"Before I take you home, how about some ice cream?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Granny's is still open right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Awesome."

Evan drives to Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Regina plunks off the dead branches and leaves off her apple tree. She continues and suddenly Mr. Gold limps his way towards her.

"What a complete disaster."

"Not anymore.', looks at Mr. Gold and back at the tree, 'What can I help you with Mr. Gold?"

"Just in the neighborhood. And I had a sense you were in high spirits. So I wanted to drop by."

Regina chuckles.

"I had a very good day. Finally getting rid of the one problem I truly need to get rid of."

"And would that be Evan Swan?" Mr. Gold asks walking around the tree

"Oh yes. I can only picture him half way home right now after what he said to my son."

"On the contrary dearie, he's still here in Storybrooke."

Regina's grin goes away as she slowly turns at Mr. Gold.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the two in Granny's. Laughing it up having a bowl of ice cream together. Almost as brothers would."

"What?" Regina asks

"If you wanted Evan Swan gone so badly, you should have come to me.', Regina looks confused at Mr. Gold, 'If Mr. Swan is a problem you can't fix. Then allow me to extend my services. But of course, with a price." Mr. Gold says with a smile

Regina chuckles.

"I don't make deals with YOU anymore." Regina says walking back to her tree

Mr. Gold looks down and grabs an apple from Regina's basket.

"Now, which deal are you referring too?"

Regina turns around.

"You know what deal."

"Oh right. Henry. What a lovely young boy he was when I got you him. And 'Henry'. What a great name that is. How'd you pick it for him anyway?"

Regina turns around and walks up to Mr. Gold.

"Finding Henry wasn't an accident wasn't it? You wanted Evan Swan to come here to this place didn't you? Didn't you!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How does Henry know Evan?"

"He found him I believe."

"You know how he knows Evan. What happened between them?"

"As I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about? But to possible give you a theory, try fate."

"Who is Evan Swan? Really? Who is he really?"

"Oh I think you know exactly who he is Regina. But you're too afraid to think it.', Regina blinks nervously, 'Now I must be going."

Mr. Gold walks away and Regina rushes in front of him.

"What do you really know about him? Tell me!"

"You don't make deals with me anymore. Remember?', Regina just looks worried, 'So I suggest, you find someone else to help you. Now please move."

Mr. Gold bites an apple in front of Regina. Regina moves out of the way as Mr. Gold walks out of there tossing the apple back. She just stands there watching Mr. Gold walk away with a worried, terrified look on her face. Who is Evan Swan?


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleeping Prince

Chapter 3 – Sleeping Prince

Regina's House…

Henry's Room…

Henry flips the page of the book of the part where and when Snow White met Prince Charming. It's quite the funny story. Prince Charming traveling with his future wife, Abigail. They travel together in a wealthy carriage with royal guards escorting them. Down the dirt road they're traveling on, a tree has fallen blocking there progress.

Prince Charming orders the guards to check it out. But instead he checks it out himself finding the tree didn't fall from natural causes, but someone cut it to block the path. It's a trap! Prince Charming pulls out his sword and alerts the guards. But suddenly some hooded figure swings out from the trees around and flies past the carriage grabbing the ring case. Prince Charming gives chase.

Prince Charming goes after the thief on horse as the thief rides on a horse as well. He gets in close. Prince Charming gets close enough to the thief and jumps off his horse pushing the thief off his horse. The two struggle just as Prince Charming is about to finish the thief off, but as he rips off the hood of the thief, it's revealed to be Snow White. Being distracted by that she's a woman, Snow White hits Prince Charming in the face cutting his chin. Snow White gets back on her horse and rides away. Prince Charming gets to his feet and sees Snow White feeling promising he'll find her again. Henry chuckles reading the words.

"Love at first sight.', flips page, 'my favorite part."

Henry looks at a picture of Snow White.

"Found you Snow White.', flips page and sees a picture of Prince Charming, 'Where are you Prince Charming?"

Granny's…

Mary takes a sip of her drink looking off to the side.

"Umm, Mary?" Mr. Whale asks for

Mary snaps out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So…where were we?"

"Hmm?"

"You were saying something about having fifteen kids now?" Mr. Whale asks nervously chuckling

Mary freaks out but remains calm.

"No! No, no, no, no! I said I have fifteen kids in my class I teach.', Mr. Whale nods in relief, 'There coming to the hospital for the volunteer outreach program." Mary explains

Mr. Whale nods.

"Ah.', suddenly Ruby walks by and Mr. Whale takes notices, 'That program. It's such a nice program that they run." Mr. Whale says eyeing Ruby a lot

Ruby bends over cleaning up a table.

"I don't exactly want fifteen kids but again I do want kids one day." Mary explains

Mr. Whale nods.

"Uh huh." Mr. Whale says not paying attention

"I also want marriage. True love.', Mary says looking down, 'I, I want it all someday. I hope.', looks at Mr. Whale, 'Don't you agree…"

Mary tilts her head seeing Mr. Whale paying attention to something else other than her. She turns around and sees what Mr. Whale is staring at. Ruby finishes cleaning the table and walks behind the contour. Mary looks back at Mr. Whale in a calm and polite way.

"Very inappropriate. That's what I will say."

Mr. Whale finally snaps out of it.

"Huh?"

Mary gulps and looks at Ruby behind the contour.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looks.

"Yes Mary Margaret?"

"Check please?"

"Of course." Ruby says walking away

Mr. Whale looks back and forth.

"Uh, Mary, did I do something?"

Mary looks at Mr. Whale oddly.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary walks down the street by herself. Keeping to herself, thinking with her head slanted a bit. Mary gets closer to her apartment looking off to the side, but she narrows her eyes as something catches her eye. She spots Evan's Camaro and something in the front seat of it. Mary gets closer bending over seeing Evan trying to fall asleep in the driver's seat. She knocks on the window and Evan jumps up snapping out of his sleeping state.

"Sorry, sorry." Mary says

Evan looks and rolls down the passenger window.

"Mary…and I was just about to fall asleep." Evan says throwing his head back

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sleeping in my car, I am far beyond okay at the moment."

Mary smiles.

"Looks like you decided to stay after all."

Evan looks around in his car.

"I've fallen asleep in worst places. My car just makes the top five."

"Are you staying for Henry's sake?"

Evan thinks for a moment rubbing his eyes.

"Until I'm done helping him with what he needs."

"But are you really going to sleep in your car?"

"There's not that many hotels in Storybrooke. And I've recently been kicked out of Granny's so…yeah…"

"Must be from the curse." Mary says with a smile

Evan points his finger at Mary.

"Now's…not the time for that. Please.', Evan looks down and sees the time, 'It's 10:40. What are you doing out at this time? Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Thank you for reminding me the time. And yes I do have school tomorrow Evan. I'm a teacher, not a nun."

"You can pass for one though."

"Ah ha…smart ass huh?', Evan throws up his hand and puts two fingers close together, 'For your information. I was on a date."

"I know. I was just waiting for you to say that."

"You knew?"

"Make up. Fresh, FRESH clean clothes. The spotlight is practically on ya.', Evan turns his head and sees the look on Mary, 'I can read people. It's very easy to notice. But judging by your lips', Mary hides her lips, 'It didn't go very well."

"Most of them never do."

"And he didn't pay?"

"How do you know that?"

"You just told me."

Mary sighs.

"First Whale, and now I'm dealing with you."

"Whale?"

"Doctor at the hospital."

"Oh."

"Dating would be so much easier if true love was real."

Evan turns quickly at Mary.

"Excuse me?"

"I said dating would be much easier if true love was real."

"True love. Right." Evan says rubbing his eyes

"Hey listen.', Evan looks, 'if things get uncomfortable for you in your car…I have a spare room in my place if you want."

Evan blinks and sees the sincerity on Mary's face.

"That's really kind of you, but…"

"But what? It's better than a front seat."

"I know, I know. It's just that…I'm not the greatest roommate. Seriously."

"No one's perfect."

"Okay, honestly, I'm better off on my own."

Mary nods.

"Well, okay then. The offer still stands. Good luck. Try to have as much fun as you can with Henry."

"Will do. Good night Mary."

"Good night Evan." Mary says walking away

Evan watches as Mary goes to her door and disappears. He hits the switch to roll the seat back sighing slowly closing his eyes.

Following Day…

Storybrooke Hospital…

Mary guides her students to the recovery ward of the hospital. A giant hand-made 'Get Well' sign hangs on the ceiling for the patients recovering.

"Okay, kids…now please be careful and don't touch any of the machines. Present your gifts to the patients."

Mary stops walking and the kids walk forward meeting the patients. Amongst the students is Henry. Henry looks at each patient as he passes them. He looks ahead and sees one patient separated from the others. Henry walks ahead and goes inside the closed off section of the recovery ward. He walks around the John Doe coma patients and stares at him. Back in the recovery room, Mary keeps an eye on the kids and looks ahead where Henry's at.

Henry looks at the John Doe and notices a scar on his chin. The John Doe bares a remarkable resemblance to Prince Charming. Henry moves in closer and is about to touch his scar.

"Prince Charming?"

Just as Henry is about to touch his face, Mary walks in and Henry stops.

"Henry, we could really use your help with the patients."

"Okay. Miss Blanchard? Will Mr. Doe ever wake up?"

"Mr. Doe?"

"That's what the name on his tag says."

"Oh Henry, that's not his real name. They only call patients that if they don't know who they really are."

"Miss Blanchard, do you know who he is?"

Mary looks at Mr. Doe and walks in shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. I only bring him flowers when I'm on my rounds."

"What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know Henry. He's been asleep for a very long time."

"Doesn't he have friends or family? Someone to come here and identify him?"

Mary shakes her head.

"No one has ever come here to claim him unfortunately."

"So then…he's all alone."

Mary looks somewhat sad slowly looking at Mr. Doe.

"Yes Henry. It's quite sad."

Henry looks and sees Mary looking at him intently. He sort of smiles looking back at Mr. Doe.

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

Mary smiles waving her hand around for Henry to come around the bed.

"Yes. I'm sure I don't know him. Come on, we can't be in here for too long."

As the two leave, Henry looks back one more time as Mary closes the door. Back inside the room, the machines beep as Mr. Doe continues to sleep. Back in the recovery room, Henry sneaks out of the class and runs down the hallway. Henry gets his cell phone and calls Evan.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan still sleeps in his car laying down on the seat. He looks really uncomfortable the way he's sleeping. Suddenly his phone rings and Evan jumps up gasping. Evan looks down and realizes it's just his phone ringing. He sighs hard rolling his eyes reaching for it. Evan sees it's Henry closing his eyes answering it.

"Hello Henry. What's going on pal?"

"Meet me at the castle."

"The castle? Why?"

"I have good news for you."

"Does it involve a bed?"

"What?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Nothing. Castle. Got it. On my way."

"Great. See you there!"

The two hang up. Evan sits up straight moving the seat up. He drives away heading to the castle.

Storybrooke…

Castle…

Evan stops and gets out. He looks ahead and sees Henry waiting for him on the castle. Henry turns and sees Evan coming.

"So…', sits down next to Henry, 'What's the good news?"

"I found your father."

Evan turns and looks down at Henry.

"You actually found my father? Prince Charming?"

"Yes. He's in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"He's in a coma."

"How do you know it's him?"

"See this scar?', shows scar on drawing and Evan sees, 'They have the exact same scar."

"Lots of people have scars Henry."

"In the exact same place?', Evan sighs, 'The curse is keeping Snow White apart from him."

"How?"

"The coma remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"They're lost without each other. We need to get them back together."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"It's going to be tricky but I think I have a plan."

"What's the plan Henry?"

"Help remind them who they really are."

"That's going to be hard considering my dad's in a coma."

"I tried getting Miss Blanchard to remember him but she says she still doesn't know him."

"That darn curse. Listen Henry', moves closer to Henry as he looks up at Evan, 'What if you're wrong? We can't force either one to remember who they are."

"But what if I'm right? We both know who they really are. Now it's their turn to remember who they are."

Evan sighs smiling a little.

"Okay. How do we do that?"

"We have to remind Charming. It's just like the story, but backwards, this time Mr. Doe is asleep and Miss Blanchard is awake."

"What exactly do you want to do Henry?"

"Get Miss Blanchard to read him their story."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. This book is the truth."

"And you think if Mary reads the book to Mr. Doe, he'll wake up."

"Exactly."

Evan thinks for a moment and nods.

"Okay."

Henry looks surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But let me ask Mary for that request."

"Why can't we both do it?"

"I'm her son remember? Maybe I can ask dear mommy for a favor."

"Okay. Fine."

"Can I borrow the book?"

"Be careful with it."

"Promise. Come on."

Evan and Henry both walk back to Evan's car.

Storybrooke…

Mary's Apartment…

Mary reads a book at her contour. Suddenly knocking is heard at her door and she gets up and walks to it to see its Evan. Evan still wearing his black leather coat and now a different button down shirt, a solid black one this time.

"Evan." Mary says

"Hi Mary. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Mary lets Evan in.

"Coco?"

"Sure."

Mary gets to work making some coco.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"To get straight to the point, Henry wants me to ask you to read that storybook you gave him to that John Doe at the hospital."

Mary stops for a second and pours the drink into two cups. Evan waits as she puts two cinnamon sticks into the cups.

"You want me to read a bed time story to a coma patient?" Mary asks bringing the cups over

Mary hands a glass to Evan and he takes it.

"When you say it like that, it does sound dumb."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Henry believe it will help him wake up and remember who he is."

"Who is he?"

Evan gulps and looks at Mary.

"Prince…Charming…" Evan says shrugging

Mary looks shocked.

"Oh…so if I'm supposed to be Snow White…"

"Yeah…"

"He thinks that he and I are…oh boy…"

"Mary, Mary, if you do this, this is a win-win for both of us."

"How so?" Mary asks taking a sip

"If you do this for Henry he'll be happy. He'll think you're playing along with his plan. But once he sees it didn't work…"

Mary nods.

"He'll see reality over fantasy."

"Exactly."

"This plan sounds ridicules but it's the only way of getting what he wants without hurting him."

"Well said Mary. So…', Mary looks as Evan puts down the storybook between them, 'Your bed time story tonight."

"Oh. I'm doing it tonight?"

"Henry and I talked on our way over here. Will all be at Granny's tomorrow morning so you can give us your story of what happened."

"Well then. I should go and get ready for my date."

"Hey at least you can do all the talking.', Mary looks funny at Evan, 'I'm just saying."

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan drives Mary to the hospital. Mary holds the book in her hand and Evan looks to the side seeing Mary grasping the book. She looks around at Evan's car.

"I still can't believe this is your car."

"It's mine all right."

"How'd you get it?"

Evan gulps shrugging.

"I got the keys and drove off with it."

"Oh."

"Unbelievable?"

"No, it's a nice car."

"Thank you."

"So which story am I supposed to read?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Right. I should get a heads up on myself before I meet my Charming."

Evan rolls his eyes as Mary takes a look at the book.

Storybrooke Hospital…

Evan stops in front of the hospital as Mary gets out.

"Have fun." Evan says

"I'll try to."

Evan drives away and Mary looks up at the hospital going in. Passing through the recovery room, she walks into the room with the John Doe.

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind."

John Doe doesn't exactly say anything. Mary sits down alongside John holding the book in her hand.

"I can imagine this might be a little odd but just bear with me. I'm doing this for a special little boy." Mary says looking at John

Mary looks at John who is still non-moving. She flips the page and starts reading 'their' story. As Mary reads on, page after page nothing comes from John. She gets to the point when Snow White and Prince Charming meet on the troll bridge. At first they were at odds with each other. Snow White stealing from Prince Charming. Believing that love at first sight isn't real, as Snow White once said.

But promising to return the ring she stole and Charming wouldn't turn her in for her crimes. Of course Snow White is wanted by the Queen against her. Working together to both get what they each want. Unexpectedly, the work together by fighting against the trolls. Running away and stealing the gold that she once got for the ring she stole, Charming is surrounded by the trolls. But knowing what Charming did for her, she goes back to save him. Snow White uses magical dust to turn one of the trolls into an insect.

With the others scared, they coward off and disappear from the bridge. Thanking her for what she did, she knew she had to repay him. Giving back his ring that he will soon use for his finance, Snow White takes it again but not to steal it, but to try it on. The two share a moment at each other, but in the end, they go their separate ways.

"_Once they looked at each for that brief moment, they knew in their hearts they would see each other again. By that single touch Snow White bestowed on the Princes hand, she…_" Mary reads from the book

Suddenly John jumps his hand up touching Mary's hand. Mary pauses seeing the man touching her hand. She looks at his hand and up at John's face who is still asleep.

"Dr. Whale? Dr. Whale!"

Mary drops the book and runs out of the room. She searches the hospital for Dr. Whale. Mary runs to his office and barges open door to his surprise.

"Mary Margaret? It's kind of late for you to be volunteering don't you think?" Dr. Whale says standing up

"The John Doe. I think he's waking up!"

"Waking up?"

"Yes come on!" Mary says waving her hand rushing out

Dr. Whale follows Mary back through the recovery ward.

"I'm sure of it Dr. Whale, he's waking up."

"Is he actually awake?"

"Not exactly, he grabbed my hand."

The two enter the room. Dr. Whale walks around John and checks his machines hooked up to him.Mary waits happily see Dr. Whale checking out John. Dr. Whale checks his pulse and close to his face, but nothing.

"Uhh…everything's find and steady. Nothing's changed. He's the same as always Mary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.', looks at Mary, 'What were you even doing in here?"

"I-I-I was…reading him a story Dr. Whale."

"Reading him a story?', Mary nods, 'Well, perhaps you dozed off and thought you saw him grab you."

"I didn't doze off Dr. Whale. I'm wide awake. I know what I saw."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only do what I can see, and the only thing I can see is Mr. Doe here still a vegetable like he's always been. Some times he's machines can be a bit faulty. Maybe it sent a spike into his body and it was a minor reaction.', Mary looks confused starring at John, 'Look.', checks time, 'It's nearly midnight Miss Blanchard. Why don't you go home and get some sleep.', Mary looks at Dr. Whale, 'If anything does change, you'll be the first one I'll call."

Mary nods slowly and turns around. She picks up the book and leaves the hospital. Dr. Whale watches and looks back at the machines. He looks at John Doe and reaches for his cell phone. It rings and Regina answers.

"Hello?"

"Mayor Mills, its Dr. Whale. Do you remember the John Doe coma patient?"

"Yes."

"You told me to call you if anything changes about him."

"Yes."

"Well, something did change."

Regina stands up from her chair in her office.

"What changed?"

"One of our volunteers was in here with her when she came to me and told me he grabbed her. There was a slight brain activity within him."

"Who was this volunteer that grabbed her?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Regina slowly lowers her phone looking shocked and confused. Her grasp in her hand of holding the phone gets only tighter. Regina puts the phone back up to her face.

"Keep me informed."

"Yes, I will. What about Miss Blanchard?"

"Keep her out of it. You hear me?"

"Yes Mayor Mills."

Regina hangs up and Dr. Whale hangs up as well.

Mary's Apartment…

Mary enters and sets the book down. She looks down at her hand where John touched her and looks back at the book. Mary grabs it and takes it to her bed. She sits down on her bed and opens the book up from the last page she was on. Mary looks at a drawing of Snow White, which she was told that's her.

"So this…is supposed to be me."

Mary touches the photo of the face and touches her face trying to see if it matches.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Once again Evan is sleeping in his car. He's sound asleep using his hands as a pillow. Henry walks up to the driver side window and knocks on the glass.

"EVAN WAKE UP!" Henry yells

Evan flinches looking back seeing Henry behind the glass. He puts his finger up showing he wants a second. Henry nods and Evan drops his head.

"I'm never going to get any sleep."

Evan sits up and opens the door. Henry stands back as Evan slams the door and leans back against his car.

"Morning Henry, what is it?"

"Come on. Mary should be at Granny's any second."

"Oh right. The meeting."

"Come on!"

Evan looks down at his wrinkled button down shirt.

"Give me a second will ya, I have to change."

Henry runs over at Granny's. Evan looks down at his wrinkled shirt.

"I hate wrinkled shirts."

Granny's…

Evan comes out of the restrooms with a new button down shirt on. A striped blue and grey shirt. Evan finishes buttoning his shirt and sits down at the booth Henry's in. He looks around seeing the placed pack for the morning rush.

"How many shirts do you have?" Henry asks

"Plenty."

"Yeah but, how many."

"How many days are there in a week?"

"Seven."

"Right around that number."

"Wow."

"Besides knowing how many shirts I have, does your mom know where you are?"

"Playing games at the arcade."

"She bought that?"

"She believes what she wants to believe."

"Good job Henry."

"When's Miss Blanchard going to be here?"

"Its morning and I said morning, she'll be here soon."

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm hoping something happened when she read the story to him."

"Henry, just relax. Don't get your hopes up before Mary tells us what happened."

"Do you think he woke up?"

"Will find out soon enough."

Suddenly the door of Granny's rings from the bell. The two boys look and see Mary looking around for them.

"She's here, she's here!" Henry yells

Mary spots the two and walks to them and sits down next to Henry. Evan smiles and Mary just looks happy.

"So, what happened?"

"Did he wake up, did he wake up?" Henry asks

"Henry, just relax, don't get your hopes up."

"He woke up." Mary answers

Evan's smile just drops.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I told you, I told you!" Henry says happily

"Well, he didn't actually wake up but…"

"But what? Mary he either did or didn't."

"He grabbed my hand when I read the story to him." Mary explains

"He grabbed your hand?" Evan asks

"Yes."

"He's remembering." Henry says

"What did the doctor say?" Evan asks

"Dr. Whale thinks I thought it up and dozed off. I know I didn't. He really grabbed my hand."

"We have to go back!', Mary and Evan look at Henry, 'It's the only way to wake him up."

"Henry, just take it down a notch. One thing a time bud." Evan says

"Let's go!" Mary says getting up

Evan watches as Mary and Henry rush out of there. He shakes his head sliding out.

"I'm dreaming right?', looks at Mary, 'Mary, MARY!"

Mary stops at the door and so does Henry.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

"If I got through to him. If we made some kind of connection."

"You're not thinking he's actually Prince Charming do you?"

"Of course not, but you have to understand, if I some managed to get through to him. I must have woken his heart up."

Evan blinks and the two rush out. He throws his hands up and walks out.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary and Henry run to the street and look in the direction of the hospital.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Henry yells running away

Mary hesitates and Evan comes up behind her.

"I think driving there is faster."

"Right, right. Henry!"

Henry stops and looks back. Evan raises his keys and runs back to the two. The three get into Evan's car. Evan spins around and drives towards the hospital quickly.

"Come on, go, go!" Henry says from the backseat

"But please drive carefully." Mary requests

Evan rolls his eyes and goes straight towards the hospital.

Storybrooke Hospital…

Evan hits the brakes and stops dead in front of the hospital. Mary and Henry rush out with Evan in tow. They rush to the recovery ward and see something happening there.

"See! Look! He is waking up!" Henry yells running ahead

Graham is there talking to the doctors. Mary looks ahead seeing what's happening. Graham turns around and stops Henry from going further.

"Henry, Henry. You have to stay back."

Mary and Evan come up behind Henry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to John Doe? Where is he?" Mary asks

"John Doe is missing."

"Missing?" Mary asks

Evan crosses his arms.

"He wasn't found in his bed this morning for his regular checkups." Graham explains looking back

In the room, Regina is there talking to the doctors. Mary and Evan narrow their eyes as they see Regina is in there. On the bed are the tubes and plugs that were attached to John Doe before he went missing. Regina walks around the bed and out of the room towards the three.

"What the HELL are you doing here?', Evan narrows his eyes seeing she's asking him, looks down at Henry, 'And YOU. You told me you were at the arcade. You're lying to me now?"

"Sheriff Graham. What happened? Did something take John Doe?"

"We don't know yet. All his I.V.'s here pulled out. The only thing we do know is that there was no signs of a struggle."

"What did you do to him Mom?" Henry asks looking up

Regina looks down.

"You think I had something to do with him going missing?"

"Well it is kind of odd.', Evan says as Regina looks at him, 'Why the hell are you even here Regina? This man has nothing to do with you. There is no reason you should be here."

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm his only emergency contact."

"You?" Evan asks with a surprised look on his face

"Wait, you actually know him?" Mary asks

"I'm the one who found him."

"Where?" Evan asks

Regina sighs.

"On the side of the road a few years back, he had no I.D. on him. I called the hospital and they brought him here."

Dr. Whale joins the group.

"Believe it or not, Regina saved his life."

"Is he okay at least to be out there?" Mary asks

"The man's been on feeding tubes this whole time. Under constant supervision of the hospital. If we don't find him soon, he's going to be in a lot worse condition than he was just in."

Evan nods and steps forward.

"All right than, let's stop talking and start looking for him." Evan says walking away

"That's exactly what we're trying to do Mr. Swan.', Evan stops walking and looks back, 'But there is something you can try doing, if you can't stay away from my son.', grabs Henry's hand, 'I'll just have to keep my son away from you.', pulls Henry near Evan and the two stare at each other, 'Graham you heard Dr. Whale. Find John Doe. Dr. Whale?"

"Yes Mayor Mills?"

"When was the last time you saw John Doe before your rounds?"

"About twelve hours ago I believe."

"Then get to it." Regina says walking out of there with Henry

Evan watches as Henry's pulled away. He looks back at the three and goes towards them.

"Dr. Whale, is there anything else you can tell me?" Graham asks

"Not much. There wasn't that many employees here last night. Just two. Security night watchman and the janitor." Dr. Whale explains

"Then let's talk to them." Evan suggests

The three look at Evan and Dr. Whale nods.

"Very well."

Inside the security room, Walter the night watch men yawns as Leroy the janitor leans against his mop.

"Did you see anything at all?" Graham asks

"Nope. Not a thing." Walter says yawning

"Leroy?"

"Not a thing. I washed floors, I didn't see anyone walk out."

"I see. Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see anything strange when you were here with your class yesterday?"

"No. Not a thing. Henry was just in the room but I got him out and back with the rest of the class."

"Walter, please bring up the footage of last night."

Walter yawns.

"Sure."

Walter brings up the video and everyone looks. He plays the video and all of them see nothing. Except for Evan who rubs his face.

"See. Nothing." Walter says

"Damn it." Graham says

"So nothing." Mary says

"Uhh…guys.', everyone looks at Evan, 'None of you see it?"

"See what?" Graham asks

"Guys. Seriously?"

"What is it Evan?" Mary asks

Evan walks over and points the screen of the recovery ward.

"Does anyone notice something missing out of this picture?"

"What is it?" Graham asks

"The get-well banner. It's missing. You're all looking at the wrong tape."

"That's…That's impossible." Walter says looking for the right tape

Leroy chuckles and points at Walter.

"Wait a minute. You fell asleep again didn't you?"

Walter looks at Leroy angrily.

"You're ratting me out right in front of the sheriff?!"

"Hey, I'm not going to get fired for this. It's your job to know what's going on here at night. I just clean the floors." Leroy says holding his mop up high

"I may sleep on the job but at least I don't drink."

"I don't drink on the job."

"Yes you do!"

Graham waves his hand.

"Guys, guys! Enough!', the two back off from each other, 'Just show us the real tape please." Graham asks for

Walter rewinds the tape and Evan looks closer.

"Stop! Right here." Evan says tapping the screen

Walter plays. The video plays of John Doe walking around heading through the nearest door to him. Mary looks closer.

"So he walked out of here on his own. So he's okay than, no one took him."

"That still isn't the problem. He's out there alone. Where does this door lead?" Evan asks

"The woods." Leroy answers

Evan slowly turns around and Leroy nods.

"The woods."

"Mm-hmm." Leroy mumbles

"Great…anyone a good tracker?" Evan asks

The Woods…

Graham pulls up to the path that leads into the woods. He, Mary and Evan get out and follow Graham.

"Okay. There's the hospital. He wasn't wearing shoes so following his foot prints should be easy."

"When I said anyone a good tracker. I was joking."

"I'm good in this kind of work. I know what I'm doing. This is my world out here."

"I hope so." Mary says

"Look, foot prints. Follow me." Graham says

Graham follows the tracks ahead and Mary and Evan stay behind.

"What did he mean by 'his world'?" Evan asks

"Graham's a forest buff, he likes it out here."

"Ah. I see."

"Isn't this the same kind of work you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, finding people."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Except for one minor difference."

"What?"

"I have a cell reception and there's cement below my feet."

"Oh. Oh. Finding people. Is that what you usually do?"

"Not really. I usually follow people. Watch them. Bring back reports to the people who hired me to follow them in the first place."

"That's an interesting job. What do you mostly do all the time?"

"Try to find people more than usual."

"When did you get into finding people?"

Evan thinks for a moment about the question.

"It just…sort of fell into my list of things I've wanted to do."

"We're you trying to look for your parents?"

Evan sighs rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you were an orphan I just assumed."

"It's fine. Just…let it go." Evan says looking away

"Did you ever find them?"

Evan gulps and looks at Mary.

"It's kind of hard to say."

Mary narrows her eyes. Suddenly running can be heard and the two look in the direction to only see its Henry running at them with a flash light.

"Henry!" Evan yells

"So did you find him yet?"

"No! But what are you doing here? You can't here."

"I can help though. I know exactly where he's going."

Mary tilts her head looking shocked.

"You-You do?" Mary asks

"Yes. He's looking for you."

Mary shakes her head not believing it.

"Henry…"

"He is! You're the one who woke him up."

"Come on, we have to catch up with Graham." Evan says

The three start walking and see Graham in the distance. Henry runs in front of Mary.

"You are the last person he saw."

"Henry…" Mary says

"You're the only person who can help him."

"Henry, listen to me.', stops walking, 'It's not just all about me. He's probably just lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a very long time."

"He's truly in love with you. So stop looking for him because eventually he'll find you."

Evan looks back.

"Henry, go back home! The second Regina finds you missing she'll come find me and kill me. Then you and if she's up for it kill me once again. With her, that's even possible."

"My mom dropped me off but went out again somewhere else."

"More than the better reason to get you back home before she does."

"No! I'm going to help."

Evan sighs and suddenly Graham calls out for everyone.

"Hey guys! Come here and look at this!" Graham says off into the distance

The three look and run to where Graham is at. They see him looking down with his flashlight on.

"What did you find Graham?" Evan asks

"Look."

Evan, Mary and Henry look. Stuck in some bushes is John Doe's tag. It's been ripped off. Evan grabs and looks closer at it. Graham helps by pointing his flashlight at it.

"Is that…" Henry asks

"Blood?" Mary asks

Evan looks around standing up.

"He's hurt. Bad."

"Then we have to find him!" Henry yells

"Graham, follow the trail." Evan says

Graham stands up and the four press on. They come up to the river. Evan looks back and sees Mary just more worried.

"Will find him Mary."

"He's hurt, he's bleeding. He can be anywhere out here."

"Graham, how's the trail coming?"

"Problem."

"What?" Evan asks

"Why?"

"The trail ends in the water. Nothing's left when you travel in water."

"Look! Just look!" Mary says

The four point flashlights all around searching the river for John Doe. Mary walks off to the side and spots him sided in the river.

"Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Mary yells running into the river

The three boys see and go after Mary and John Doe. Graham grabs his walkie.

"I need an ambulance at the toll bridge now!" Graham orders

"Henry stay back!" Evan yells

Henry stays back as the three pick up John and get him out of the river.

"Here, set him down here!" Graham yells

The three place John down. John looks pale and hardly breathing.

"Is he okay?" Henry asks

Evan looks and rushes to him.

"Henry, don't look. Don't look." Evan says turning Henry around

Evan turns Henry around so he doesn't see. Mary checks John out and moves closer to him.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare. Stay with us. Stay with us!', moves closer whispering, 'Stay with me. Please."

Mary gets serious and puts her hands together over his chest. She starts pushing down hard over and over again. Evan keeps Henry looking away still. Mary keeps pressing hard over and over again. She gives him mouth to mouth CPR and suddenly John gasps spitting out water. Mary relaxes and Evan allows Henry to look.

"You're okay. You're okay." Mary says holding John's head

John looks up and sees Mary for the first time.

"You…saved my life…"

Mary smiles still holding John's head. Evan sighs in relief and Henry just smiles.

"You saved him. You woke the prince up."

Evan pets Henry's head.

"Yeah, she sure did Henry."

"Tha…Thank you so much." John says

"You're welcome. Do you know who you are?"

John thinks for a moment and thinks.

"I…I don't know…"

"Its fine, its fine. You're going to be okay."

Sirens can be heard. On the bridge, John is loaded into the ambulance and the doors shut. The four watch as the ambulance drives away.

"Come on, we should head back at well." Graham says

Evan and Henry follow Graham, but Mary stands where she's at. Evan looks back and sees Mary not moving. He walks back and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. He's waiting."

Mary turns back snapping out of it.

"Yes."

The four head back to the hospital.

Storybrooke Hospital…

John gets pushed around on a gurney. Dr. Whale and several nurses attend to his needs. Dr. Whale orders everyone around giving him what he needs. By the emergency room doors, Graham, Evan, Henry and Mary watch patiently as they work on John. Suddenly, a blonde hair woman, Kathryn runs up to the doors seeing John.

"Oh my God…David!"

The four look and watch as Kathryn runs inside and sees John again.

"David! David!"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please leave." Dr. Whale orders

"David! It's me! It's me! Kathryn!"

John looks confused as Kathryn is escorted away from John. Mary blinks tilting her head.

"Who is she?"

"His wife." Regina answers

Everyone turns around and sees Regina standing there.

"His wife?" Evan asks

"Yes. His real name is David Nolan. That woman there is his wife, Kathryn. And to be quite frank, seeing her reunited with her long lost husband is making me forget to be angry right now."

"And why's that?" Evan asks sitting down

Regina turns and looks hard at Evan. Evan shrugs as Regina turns and looks at Henry.

"You and I will talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what that means Henry?', Henry shakes his head, 'It means your grounded until further notice."

"Kind of harsh don't you think?" Evan asks rubbing his head

Regina turns and looks down at Evan. Suddenly Kathryn comes through the doors and Mary turns at her.

"Thank you so much.', Mary looks confused, 'Thank you for finding my husband. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what might have happened." Kathryn says

"You're…You're welcome. But I'm a little confused."

Kathryn sniffs.

"What?"

"You didn't know he was in a coma? In a coma right here in Storybrooke?"

Kathryn looks down and spins around her wedding ring on her finger.

"Years ago David and I were fighting a lot. And it was my fault. Every day we argued about the littlest of things. I regret that now so much.', sniffs again, 'The last thing I said to him was if he wanted to leave, then he should just leave. And that's the last time I saw him. I didn't stop him. I just let him leave."

Evan leans forward.

"So after all this time you never looked for him?"

"I assumed he left town. That's why he never contacted me.', Evan leans back in the chair, 'I regretted that moment for so many years. I hope now we can have a second chance with each other."

Mary gulps slowly nodding.

"I hope you two get a second change."

Regina grins a little and Dr. Whale comes out of the room.

"Well…it seems we found a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asks

"Psychically he's okay. He's tired and very confused. I believe he has amnesia. Memory for him will be hard. It's going to take some time."

"Dr. Whale, what caused all this?" Mary asks

"Well that's the thing. There's no explanation I can come up with."

"So your trying to tell me he just got up from a coma he was in.', everyone looks at Evan, 'and take a short walk in the forest for just the hell of it?" Evan asks

"He just woke up and the first instinct was for him to go outside. Perhaps to find something."

"No. Someone." Henry says

Everyone turns at Henry. Kathryn shakes her head.

"May I go see him?"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Nolan."

Dr. Whale opens the door for Kathryn and she goes in to see her husband. Regina blinks and looks at Henry.

"Henry, let's go."

Henry sighs and gets up. He walks ahead and stops.

"I almost forgot my backpack."

Regina looks back and watches Henry go back for his backpack. As Henry walks back to his mother, he stops and looks up at Mary.

"He was looking for you. He remembered that you would be there. Just like the story."

"Henry, it was the last thing I read to him before I left. That's why he was there."

"No, because he loves you."

Mary blinks and Regina taps her foot.

"Henry. Let's go."

Regina and Henry leave. Mary looks back inside the room and stares at the Nolans. Evan watches and thinks for a moment. He gets up and chases after the two.

"Regina. Regina!"

Regina stops and nudges Henry forward.

"Go wait inside the car Henry."

Henry walks ahead as Regina turns around to face Evan.

"Mr. Swan, I left you off the hook in there. Do not push it."

"I have something to say."

"And what's that?"

"Mrs. Nolan's story."

"What about it?"

"It's a load of crap."

"Excuse me?"

"Throughout this entire time there's no newspapers, TV reports. Nothing to say there's a missing man out there who just randomly shows up in a hospital one day? Really? To be perfectly honest, there is something strange going on around here."

"What makes you there's something strange going on around here?"

"Feeling."

"Well that feelings wrong."

"Mrs. Nolan is lying."

"And why would she lie?', Evan narrows his eyes really hard at Regina, she sees, 'Oh I get it. You think I casted some…magical spell on her to lie about her story."

"Not a magical spell Regina. You being the 'only' emergency contact? And it's just by some coincidence you found her just NOW?"

"This town is a lot bigger than you think Evan. It's quite possible for you to get lost here. And bad things can happen here." Regina explains with a grin

"And look at you. Mayor Mills saves the day. Finds missing husband after all these years."

"All thanks to you."

Evan tilts his head.

"Excuse me?"

"That tape you found. Very smart. But then I asked them to dig a bit further. It appears Mr. Nolan talked in his sleep. Kept on saying 'Kathryn' over and over again in his sleep.', Evan shuts his eyes, 'Not that many Kathryn's here in Storybrooke.', Evan nods opening his eyes, 'You know what curse is worse."

"What?" Evan asks with his hand over his mouth

"That neither one of them would have found each other.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Good night Mr. Swan." Regina says walking away

Evan watches Regina walk away.

"True love is between Kathryn and David. That's the only love they shall have." Regina explains

Evan quickly looks back at Regina and back the other way where Mary's at. Back with David and Kathryn. Kathryn hugs David happily but David just looks all lost and confused. David looks the other way and sees Mary there behind the glass wall watching them. Mary shuts her eyes and looks down at a green diamond ring on her finger slowly spinning it around. Evan slowly comes up behind Mary and softly clears his throat.

"Mary…"

Mary gasps and shakes herself up.

"Yes?"

"Need a ride home?"

Mary looks back at David one more time and nods.

"Yes."

Evan guides Mary out as David watches Mary leave.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan drives while Mary, with her head slanted leaning on the window. He slowly turns at Mary and looks down at what Mary is doing. Mary continues to spin the green diamond ring on her finger. Evan sighs and slowly stops.

"We're here."

"Thank you Evan." Mary says so quietly

Evan watches as Mary gets out and goes into her apartment. He sits there for a second thinking.

Mary's Apartment…

Mary sits on her staircase looking somewhat distraught. She continues to spin the ring and suddenly someone knocks on her door. Mary looks and goes to answer it and sees its Evan.

"Evan."

"Umm, sorry to come to you again like this.', Mary looks confused, 'Remember that offer for that spare room? Is it still available?"

Mary blinks for a moment. She smiles and nods moving to the side.

"Thank you."

Evan walks in and Mary shuts the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Choice The Favor, The Deal

Chapter 4 – The Choice, The Favor, The Deal

Storybrooke…

Mary's Apartment…

Mary sleeps soundly in her bed slowly waking up from the sounds of birds chirping near her window. She yawns quietly stretching. Suddenly Mary hears clinging and looks in the direction of the noise. She throws her blanket off and heads downstairs. As Mary heads downstairs, she finds Evan cooking breakfast. Evan turns and sees Mary walking downstairs.

"Morning." Evan says looking down

Mary looks and sees how fast Evan is cooking for breakfast.

"Cooking well I see."

"It's the least I can do."

"The least you can do?"

Evan turns and holds a pan.

"For letting me stay here."

Mary watches as Evan slides flipped eggs onto two plates. She walks around the contour and looks at the spare bed Evan slept on last night. It looks completely untouched. Mary goes and sits down.

"Thank you Evan."

Evan shrugs walking around the contour and going to the bed. Mary turns and sees Evan sliding on a white button down shirt. Buttoning it up and walking back to Mary.

"Coffee?" Evan asks

"Please."

Evan grabs a cup and pours some in. He turns around and hands it to Mary.

"Here you go."

Mary takes it and takes a small sip from it.

"Thank you."

Evan nods and cuts his eggs eating it fast.

"Sleep well?" Mary asks

"Yes I did."

"You even made the bed."

"I'm sorry?"

"You made the bed, it looks perfect."

Evan looks and stares at the bed.

"Well, I…', Mary stops and looks, 'Sort of…didn't sleep in the bed last night."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Sort of slept on the floor."

"Why would you do that?"

"If I'm too comfortable, I know I'm in the wrong place. Otherwise I can't sleep."

"My bed's too soft?"

"It's a nice bed. But the floor is a bit nicer."

"Evan.', Evan stops eating and looks at Mary, 'However you sleep, that's your business. But as long as you're staying here, you don't have to 'pay' to stay here by making breakfast for me."

Evan blinks and looks down at the food. He nods slowly and wipes his mouth.

"Okay."

Mary smiles as Evan checks the time on his watch.

"I got to go, meeting Henry at the bus stop before he goes to school."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

Evan walks to the bed and slides on his black leather coat.

"Secret meeting for your special operation?" Mary asks

Evan rolls his eyes.

"After Regina's little story she gave me last night, and depending on Henry's punishment. I aim to punish her in my own way."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Evan turns.

"By hanging out with Henry.

"Ah. That could work."

"Hope so."

Evan walks to the door and Mary realizes.

"Oh wait Evan! I almost forgot."

Evan stops at the door and Mary walks around the kitchen contour. He watches as Mary opens a drawer and pulls out a spare key walking it over back to Evan handing it to him.

"Your key."

Evan looks at the key and takes it.

"Thank you."

"No, no. Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything I guess."

Evan nods and drops the key into his pant pocket. He turns around and leaves Mary's Apartment.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Bell Tower…

Evan waits patiently with his arms crossed. He sighs slowly throwing his head back into covered up window of the library. Evan looks back down and sees Henry walking his way.

"Hey little man."

Henry turns around and sees Evan.

"Evan! What are you doing?!" Henry asks looking around

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. What's the matter?"

"It's not safe to be out in the open like this. Us walking together. My mom will find out."

"Nothing harsh Henry, but to hell with your mom.', Henry looks up at Evan, Evan brushes his hair back, 'Besides, if someone does see me and reports it back to your mom about how I'm walking you to the bus stop. I'm ready for it." Evan says

Henry nods.

"Good. That's really good."

Evan nods.

"That's right."

"Strength and courage. You're going to need that for Operation Cobra."

"Of course Henry." Evan says with a grin

"I was thinking last night, do you think we need code names?"

"I thought 'Cobra' was the code name."

"That's the name of the operation. I'm talking about between us."

"Oh. Now I see."

"What should be yours?"

Evan thinks for a moment and looks down seeing Henry looking at him.

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah. What should it be?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not really good at coming up with names anymore."

"Anymore?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Never mind. Moving on. In the meantime Henry. Just call me what you've been calling me."

"Uhh…"

Evan narrows his eyes and looks down at Henry.

"Evan Henry."

"Oh. Okay. Evan."

"Come on, the bus is leaving."

The two boys hurry and Evan watches as Henry boards the bus. Evan can hear children laughing as the doors of the bus close and Henry sits down. He can see Henry through the window. Henry turns and waves as the bus drives away. Evan watches and waves back as the bus goes down the street. He checks the time and walks forward. As Evan walks forward, Sheriff Graham pulls up, sirens wailing, brakes squeaking. Evan shakes his head as Graham gets out.

"Sirens? Seriously? A little over kill don't you agree?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"Might be. Only one way to get your attention Mr. Swan." Graham explains walking around the car

"Well that didn't take long. It's actually a new record.', Graham blinks, 'So am I under arrest again? What's the charge?"

"Not today actually."

"That's the first. So what are you doing here Graham?"

"Well Evan, I'm here to thank you."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"For what?"

"For helping me find the coma patient. David Nolan. A lot of people owe you a great debt."

"An accommodation. Never had one before. So what do I get? A medal? A parking space? Better yet, key to Storybrooke?" Evan asks with a grin

"Something a lot better. A job."

Evan's face just drops looking confused.

"Job? What job?"

"Deputy. For the Sherriff's department. And I could use one."

"Thanks Graham, but no thanks. I'm already a P.I."

"Not a lot of P.I. work around these parts Evan. Not many people needing one."

"Ironic. It seems Storybrooke doesn't have a lot of sheriff work going around these parts either. No offense."

Graham smiles wiping his face.

"Ha. Okay, okay, but now here's your chance to see it up closer. Think about it. There's dental. You get to drive a squad car. It's not as fast as your ride but it's still fun to play with the siren."

Evan shakes his head smiling looking around. Graham grabs his card and hands it to Evan.

"Just think about it while you're staying here."

Evan stares at the card and takes it.

"Have a nice day." Graham says walking back to his car

Evan watches and looks at the card. He slides it in his inner pocket and watches Graham drive away. Evan looks around and spots Granny's across the street. He nods and heads on over.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan looks around and sees a few people in. He grabs the nearest seat by the door and sits down. Ruby walks by, looking fresh in her waitress outfit.

"What can I get you?"

Evan looks up and thinks.

"Uhh…just some coco. Lots of foam."

"You got it."

Ruby walks away as Evan slides off his coat. Evan hangs it on the chair behind him and looks around. Couple seconds later Ruby comes back with the coco and a lot of foam on top it.

"Here you go."

Evan takes it spinning around his hand with a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go."

Ruby sees it and takes it. She walks away with a smirk on her face as Evan sets down the coco and rubs his finger through the foam licking it.

"De-licious."

The bell rings at the door indicating someone's coming in. Regina looks around for Evan and turns around seeing him looking at his drink.

"So how was your walk with Henry Mr. Swan?', Evan stops for a moment and doesn't look at Regina, sits down, 'Yes I know what happens around my son Evan. Especially everything that goes on around my town."

"Knew that the second I came here Regina."

"Oh don't worry. I'm perfectly all right with you walking my son to the bus stop."

"Seriously?" Evan asks looking at Regina

"Yes. I've come to the conclusion that you no longer worry me."

"I'd double check that if I were you Regina." Evan says taking a sip of his drink

"I did. Three times to remember. I did a little digging into your past Evan.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'And the one thing that seems to 'jump' out at me is that your never in one place for too long."

"And what's that Regina?"

"You never seemed to stay in one place for very long when you were adopted. Jumping from family to family. House to house. So sad."

"Well for your information, I've finally found a home to stay at. It's very comforting."

"I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long do you plan on staying with her?"

"That's my business."

"Of course it is. But do you see my point?"

"Besides your nails?"

Regina makes a face but holds it back changing it back into a calm one.

"People don't change Evan. And neither can you."

"You don't know me."

"I believe I do."

"Don't you have anything else better to do besides trying to find out stuff about me?"

"I do. But do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you're planning with Henry, think about his future first. Especially about what he does with you. Because this little story of his, will come to an end. So make your choice carefully and make sure it's the right one when it comes to Henry.', Evan blinks holding the handle of his cup, 'Enjoy your coco." Regina says getting up

Evan watches as Regina leaves. He sighs and picks up his hand but not realizing his hand was around the cup, Evan spills the coco all over his shirt making him jump up.

"The white shirt, it's always the white shirt!"

Ruby comes rushing by with a towel showing off her teeth.

"Ooooh…that's going to stain."

"Yeah…', looks at Ruby unbuttoning his shirt, 'Is there a washing machine here."

"Yep. Back there." Ruby says pointing

Evan sighs holding his white shirt hard. In the back of Granny's, Evan walks furiously towards the laundry room and sees an available washing machine.

"Wonderful."

Evan throws the shirt in the washing machine hard hearing the thud. He pours bleach in slamming it down and shutting the top of the washing machine hard. Evan spins the dials and looks down at his white T-shirt seeing it not covered in coco.

"It's always the white shirt."

"Damn it." Ashley says

Evan narrows his eyes and turns around seeing Ashley struggling with the washing machine she's using. She cries a little but holds it in. Ashley is dressed a little poorly with her blonde hair tied up around her head. She struggles with the machine some more as Evan leans against the dryer crossing his arms.

"What's the matter?"

Ashley sniffs pulling out pink colored sheets.

"The-The sheets. They're all…', shows them, 'pink. They all supposed to be white." Ashley says sighing hard

"Try bleach. It always works wonders for me."

"Why does this crap always happen to me?"

"I ask myself the same question when I stain my white shirt."

"I bet it's very easy for you huh?"

"No. It's the wait that bothers me the most."

Ashley drops the sheets revealing her stomach. Evan looks and sees she's pregnant.

"Oh…mama."

Ashley sniffs rubbing her stomach.

"I had contractions last night. Got checked out…the doctor said the baby can be here any day now."

"Know exactly when?"

"No. Just any day now."

"Well, congratulations." Evan says turning around about to leave

"Oh yeah, yeah. This is just great."

Evan stops and slowly turns around.

"You don't sound too thrilled."

Ashley wipes her eyes holding her face. She shakes her head.

"What…What am I supposed to do when the baby comes?', Evan tilts his head, 'Not a single person here…thinks I can do this. I basically can't do anything. And I'm starting to think they're right."

Evan stands there for a second and thinks about his mother. What happened to him as a child being left on the side of the road. Evan forms a fist and shakes it off.

"They're wrong."

Ashley stares at the pink sheets and looks at Evan.

"What?"

"I said they're wrong. You're your own person. You decide whether or not you can raise your child.', Ashley just blinks as Evan crosses his arms, 'How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen.', Evan says nodding, 'Twenty one years ago I was left on the side of the road by my own parents.', Ashely blinks shockingly seeing the seriousness in Evan, 'I don't know why they did it. The only thing I can come up with is that they couldn't do it. Or maybe they didn't want me in the first place. I don't know if they regret it, but I've moved on and accepted it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't say I understand what you're going through. But I'm just like that child in there', Evan says pointing, 'People all around can tell you what you can and can't do, but they're wrong. Only you can tell yourself that. So whatever you're planning to do with your child. Think about it carefully.', Ashley blinks gulping, 'Also think about your child. What he or she will think one day.', Ashley looks down at her stomach, 'You're in charge of your life. If you want this baby, you go ahead and do what you can for it. NO matter what anyone says. Take charge and push anyone who gets in your way."

Ashley looks up and watches Evan leave. She slowly looks back down looking serious.

Later that night…

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold grabs his cane and walks to the front door. He flips the open sign to close. Mr. Gold looks back at his shop one last time and leaves. Around Mr. Gold's shop, there are a lot of old antiques and junk about. It seems like every object in the shop has its own little story about it. But right outside on the side entrance of the shop, Ashley comes creeping up looking inside through the windows.

Ashley sees its dark and no one's inside. She lifts a brick up in her hand and breaks the glass on the door right in front of her. Ashley enters and creeps around looking for something specific. She walks behind the main contour of the shop and looks at several paintings on the wall. Ashley checks each one and finds one mounted that swings open revealing a wall safe behind.

Back outside, Mr. Gold walks back seeing someone in his shop. Mr. Gold limps his way back inside quietly not alerting Ashley. Ashley continues to examine the safe as Mr. Gold limps his way quietly towards her finally seeing who it is.

"Ashley?', Ashley flinches spinning around frantically, 'What are you doing in my shop? Specifically, what are you doing to my safe?" Mr. Gold asks with a grin walking around the contour

Ashley gulps reaching for something in her purse.

"I'm taking charge of my life."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Gold asks getting closer

Ashley pulls out whatever she was grabbing, Mr. Gold looks and suddenly gets pepper sprayed in the face. Mr. Gold yells falling backwards into his cupboards and falling down hard on the floor. He hits his head cutting it a bit. Ashley just stares down at Mr. Gold and sees him not moving at all. She kneels down and checks his pockets and suit pockets. Ashley finds a key in his inner suit coat pocket and takes it. She rushes to the safe, inserts the key and takes whatever she needs running out of the shop leaving Mr. Gold on the floor.

Following Day

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Regina walks out of her room and up to a mirror, wearing a slick black dress and stockings. She checks her hair and her eyes.

"Henry? Henry."

"Yeah?" Henry says from his room

"I know you don't like these Saturday council meetings I have to go to. They're unavoidable."

"I know."

Regina puts lipstick on her lips finishing up. She grins a little and puts the lipstick away.

"So, do you know the rules?" Regina says walking downstairs

Henry's at the table reading one of his comic books. Regina walks in and Henry sees.

"Finish my homework. Don't watch any TV until it's done."

"And?"

Henry gulps looking away.

"And don't go outside."

Regina smiles walking to Henry. She stops in front of him and pats his head.

"Good boy. And Henry.', Henry looks up, 'NO matter what, don't leave this house."

"Are you really trying to say not to see Evan?"

Regina's smile goes away as she stands straight up.

"He's bad news Henry."

"But he's my friend."

"No he's not. He's only passing through for a few days. When he leaves, he won't come back.', Henry blinks as Regina turns, 'Now do as I say, or I swear there will be consequences."

Henry sighs watching his mom leave.

"Okay…"

"I'll be back around five."

Henry looks at the time and looks back seeing Regina leave. He runs to the window seeing her get in her car driving away. Henry runs back in the kitchen and grabs his backpack running out the back door to Evan.

Storybrooke…

Mary's Apartment…

Evan walks back and forth bringing in packages and boxes. He's now wearing a light blue shirt, Mary watches as Evan sits down and sets a box down right in front of him.

"Took long enough for my stuff to get here. Thank the postal service." Evan says opening a box

Mary walks over with some plates and sees the several boxes for herself.

"Is this all your stuff?"

"Yep." Evan says focusing on the box

"It's not really…', Evan looks up, 'much."

"Mary, there are three things that I take with me on any trip. One: my button down shirts. Two: my personals."

"And three?"

Evan opens a box pulling out an iron.

"My iron to get the wrinkles out."

Mary smiles handing Evan a plate.

"Well take a break and eat something."

Evan sees the plate and takes it.

"Sweet, thank you. But first.', looks down and stares at the box full of button down shirts, 'Which shirt should I wear?"

"Do you move around a lot?"

"I normally don't stay in one place for too long."

"Why?"

Evan thinks for a moment shrugging.

"I don't let myself get to close."

"Oh…', looks at boxes, 'Are there anymore?"

"Nope. This is it."

"Well I guess with not so much, moving is a lot easier."

"If that's how you want to think of it."

Suddenly knocking is heard at Mary's front door. Mary sees it and goes get it.

"I'll get it."

Mary sets down her plate and Evan finds a shirt, grey and black stripped shirt.

"Perfect."

Mary opens the door and finds Mr. Gold standing there.

"Oh. Mr. Gold."

"Hello Miss Blanchard. Is Mr. Swan here?"

"Oh…umm..', looks at Evan, 'Evan.', Evan looks up, 'It's for you."

Evan narrows his eyes and stands up. He walks to the door and sees Mr. Gold.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Swan. My name is Mr. Gold. We met briefly at Granny's Inn."

"Oh yes, I remember. You were given a wad of cash as we met."

"I'm glad you remember."

Mr. Gold lends out his hand and Evan looks at it. He stands there for a second and Evan shakes it.

"Is there something I can help you with…Mr. Gold?"

"I believe you can. I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?"

"I need your help in finding someone."

"Finding someone? Eat your words Graham.', shakes head, sighs slowly, 'Who are you looking for?"

"Uhh…" Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold looks at Mary and so does Evan. Mary sees and steps back.

"Oh, oh! I'm, I'm going to go hop-hop in the bath."

"Thanks Mary."

Mary walks away and Evan looks back at Mr. Gold.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do. Even a picture of her."

"Her?"

Mr. Gold reaches in his suit pocket and pulls out a camera shot of Ashley in his store. Evan takes it and sees Ashley.

"Ashley?" Evan whispers

"Her name is Ashley Boyd. She broke into my shop last night and took something very valuable to me." Mr. Gold explains walking in

Evan stares at the photo and turns at Mr. Gold.

"Why don't you just go to the police?"

"Well, because…', Mr. Gold turns around waving his hand around, 'She's a frighten young girl. I prefer not to get the police involved."

"Why?"

"Because she's alone, pregnant and scared."

"Not scared enough to break into your shop though right?"

"Look Mr. Swan, I don't want to ruin this poor girl's life. I just want what's mine back."

"Okay. What did she take from you?"

"Well. I can't tell you."

"Well. Why can't you?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"One of the many advantages not involving the police. Discretion. Mr. Swan. I want this to be done as quietly as possible."

"Gotta do a little better than that."

"Let's just say the object is very precious to me. And that's all I'm going to say."

Evan looks at Mr. Gold and down at the photograph. He sighs and looks back at Mr. Gold.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. Actually, I got this from her last night when I confronted her."

Mr. Gold brushes his hair back and shows the cut he got last night. Evan looks closer.

"A pregnant girl did this to you?"

"I didn't expect her to do this to me. It was quite a shock. She was hyped up, frantically talking about how she was going to take charge of her life."

Evan sighs shutting his eyes.

"I see."

"Please Mr. Swan. I need your help finding her. Or otherwise, I'll have to go to the police.', Evan looks back at Mr. Gold opening his one eye, 'I don't want to see her thrown in jail and her baby taken away from her. Now do you want that?"

Evan thinks for a moment.

"No. No."

"So, will you help me?"

Evan sighs and looks back at Mr. Gold.

"Her. I'll help her Mr. Gold."

"Grand. Thank you Mr. Swan."

Mr. Gold walks away. Suddenly Henry comes running in.

"Evan! Evan! I was thinking when I was running here!', sees Mr. Gold, 'Uhhh…"

"Hey Henry. How are you today?"

Henry gulps.

"Um…okay."

Mr. Gold nods walking to the door as Henry watches him.

"Good. That's good. Give my regards to your mother Henry.', looks at Henry and back at Evan, 'Good luck Mr. Swan."

Evan nods and Mr. Gold shuts the door behind him. He sighs and walks to the table. Henry looks back and rushes to the table Evan's sitting at.

"Evan. Do you have any idea who that was?"

"Mr. Gold Henry." Evan says getting up walking back to his boxes

"No, no. Not who he is here, I meant who he was."

"Don't you know?" Evan asks looking back

"No. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"And I figured you as the fairytale expert." Evan says opening a box

"I'm still trying to put who's who here.', sees boxes, 'Is this all your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Is this ALL your stuff?"

Evan sighs closing a box up.

"Yes. Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Well my mom's gone until five. I thought we could hang out with each other."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You know."

Evan looks at the time on his wrist and back at Henry.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I would like to but I have a job at the moment."

"You got a job?"

"Well sort of.', reaches for leather coat, 'It's more like a favor at the moment."

"What is it?"

Evan slides his coat on.

"I have to find someone."

"Can I help?"

Evan fixes the sleeves on his leather coat.

"Look, I don't know."

"Come on."

"No."

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks down the street towards his car. And in tow, is Henry.

"Come on, please?"

"The last time you helped me, your mother tore me a new one."

"What did she tare?"

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just a figure of speech."

"What is your job?"

"I'm looking for someone for Mr. Gold."

"Who?"

"A pregnant maid."

"A pregnant maid?"

"She broke into Gold's shop last night and attacked him."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you should have seen the mark on Gold's head."

"So I can help then?"

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Henry, this could be dangerous."

"How is a pregnant maid dangerous?"

"Do you remember me saying she attacked Gold?"

"And I said wow."

"Look Henry, she's desperate. She's willing to do anything at the moment for her baby. Push someone to the edge, they will push back."

"How do you know?"

"I just know okay Henry?"

The two get closer to Evan's car. Henry rushes to the passenger side of the car.

"Then we'll find her."

Evan shakes his head shaking his finger up.

"No, no, no, no. There is no 'we' in this. I'm better at doing this stuff by myself Henry."

"Then I'll find her by myself."

"No!', Evan calms down and rubs his eye, 'You go find her, I'll just find you and bring you back home."

"But then you're not doing your job."

Evan clenches his fist and calms down.

"Am I the only one trying to be responsible here?"

"Evan, all I'm trying to do is spend more time with you.', Evan looks and blinks, 'You know. Like brothers."

Henry gets in and Evan gulps really hard shaking his head.

"Oh, you little...you just had to say that didn't you?', shakes head, 'Like brothers huh?"

Evan gets in and starts the engine. Henry puts his seatbelt on.

"So, what's the maid's story?"

Evan looks back turning the wheel.

"She's a maid that's pregnant. That's all I got."

"A maid that's pregnant.', thinks for a moment, 'Wait a minute, that story sounds familiar."

Evan narrows his eyes turning his head seeing Henry reaches for his storybook.

"It does?"

"Yeah. Hold on.', looks up, 'Wait, where are we going?"

"Granny's. That's the last place she was at. Maybe Ruby knows her story."

"She remembers?"

"No, her story from here."

"Oh, right."

Evan stops and Henry flips the page. Henry looks closer and finds the story.

"I found it!"

Evan looks and drives forward.

"Found what?"

"I know who the pregnant maid is in the storybook."

"Who is she?"

"Cinderella."

Evan blinks and thinks for a moment.

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah. Just like in the story, she was pregnant. That has to be her."

"Are we talking about the same Cinderella who drove a pumpkin to a party?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"The glass shoe thing too right?"

"Right."

"Thank the fairy godmother."

"But that's the thing. There was no fairy godmother."

"What? That's how the story goes."

"From what you know. Her story is different in this book."

"Okay then, what really happened?"

"A man by the name of Rumpelstiltskin took the place of the fairy godmother. He gave her the glass shoes and pumpkin carriage."

"Sounds almost alike."

"But the way the storybook talks about Rumpelstiltskin, you never want to make a deal with him."

"And why's that?"

"Because he always gets back whatever deal you make with him."

Evan narrows his eyes and slowly looks at Henry. He looks back at the road and pulls over. Right in front of them, Billy is towing Ruby's car away.

"What have we got here?" Evan asks getting out

Evan and Henry get out and see Ruby's red 84 Camaro being towed away. They make it to the outside where Ruby is serving people outside. Evan looks down at Henry.

"Let me handle this."

"Okay."

"And don't bring up any story things."

"Okay, I won't."

Ruby cleans up a table and the two boys walk up behind her.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby turns around and sees Evan and Henry.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Ruby, do you know this girl?" Evan asks

Evan shows the picture Gold gave him and Ruby recognizes Ashley.

"Oh yeah, that's Ashley Boyd. How is she?"

"She's okay. Have you seen her?"

"Nope. She hasn't come in today."

"Do you know much about her? Anyone in town who she might go to?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"It's important Ruby. I need to find her. I think she might be in trouble."

Ruby sees the seriousness in Evan's face. She softly sighs.

"She had a boyfriend. Sean Herman."

"Had?"

"They're not together anymore. Ended when she got pregnant."

"So this boyfriend of hers…', Evan looks down at Henry and back at Ruby who goes to another table to clean up, 'do you think she would go to him if she was in trouble?"

"That depends if he would want her to come to him at all.', looks at Evan, 'Sean isn't interested in seeing Ashley no more."

Evan looks away.

"Just…ended it when Ashley was pregnant?"

"Yep."

Suddenly Billy screws up and drops Ruby's car into the ground when he pushed the wrong button.

"Oh! Dammit!"

"Billy!" Ruby yells

Ruby rushes to the street and Evan and Henry watch.

"Please be careful Billy. You almost broke my glass wolf."

Billy looks and sees a small glass wolf dangling from the rearview mirror.

"I'm, I'm sorry Ruby. But it's just a glass wolf."

"But it's for good luck."

Ruby leans funny against the fence and Billy gulps.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But look, it's fine. I'll be more careful."

Ruby smiles funny and Evan shakes his head walking up behind her clearing his throat.

"Anyway, back to Ashley', Ruby turns, 'Does she have family here?"

"Yep. Stepmother and two stepsisters. She doesn't really talk to them much."

"I see."

Henry blinks quickly.

"Hello!', Evan looks down, 'A stepmother. TWO stepsisters. AND she's the maid. Hello!"

Evan covers Henry's mouth.

"Save it. And CAN it Henry."

"Look, Evan, can I trust you on this?"

Evan lets go of Henry.

"Of course."

"Look, whatever you've heard about Ashley. It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"Everyone here thinks she's not ready to have this kid. But she's trying."

"How?"

"She's taking night classes. Working more than her maid job. She's trying to create a better life for herself."

"With that all said right there is enough devotion for her to raise this kid she's having."

"Then you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then stay out of it.', Evan looks confused, 'She's been through enough already."

"I just want to help her Ruby. That's all. Believe that."

Ruby puts her hands to her sides and sighs through her nose.

"Then go see her ex."

"Where can I find him?"

"With his dad. Still lives with him."

"Thank you."

"Good luck." Ruby says walking away

Evan watches and nudges Henry to his car.

"Let's go."

The two get into Evan's car and he drives away.

"Well that was useful." Henry says

"It sure was."

"Prince Thomas."

"Huh? Who?"

"Sean. He's really the prince."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Not this again Henry."

"It all fits. Thomas was trying to help Cinderella when she made the deal to Rumpelstiltskin."

"What was the deal anyway Henry?"

"For her to attain the party, she had to give up her first born child."

Evan thinks for a moment almost taking it seriously.

"Ashley's pregnant now." Evan says

"She must have come over like that when the curse was sent out."

"But still your prince or Sean left her out on her own."

"That's not what happened!', Evan looks, 'The prince found out about Cinderella's deal with Rumpelstiltskin. He did everything he could to help her."

"So how did it end? Did he help her?"

"Yes. He saved her from the deal."

Evan looks back at the road.

"But it didn't seem to end the same here."

Evan steps on it and drives towards Sean's home.

Storybrooke…

Sean's House…

Evan pulls up to Sean's address and the two get out.

"Nice place." Evan says

"It's not a castle."

"Don't start."

The two walk up the steps and Evan knocks on the door. Suddenly Sean answers.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Sean Herman?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Evan Swan. I'm looking for…', stops and sees the look on Sean's face, 'Is Ashley Boyd here?"

"Ashley? No. Did something happen?"

"You haven't seen her?"

"No. Not for days. How is she?"

Suddenly, Sean's dad pulls up in the driveway, Mitchell.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I assumed she might come here."

"Well, I…"

Mitchell walks up the stairs.

"My son has nothing to do with that girl anymore."

Evan and Henry turn around.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sean's father, Mitchell."

"Mr. Mitchell, this is serious."

"Look, whatever trouble she's in. I really am sorry for. But it has nothing to do with me or my son."

Sean looks down like he's hiding something. Evan looks back and back at Mitchell.

"Oh I see. You're the reason why he broke up with her."

"You're damn right. I'm not going to stand by and let my son throw away his life over a stupid mistake he made."

"So the only answer is to dump her and never hear from her again?"

"Well what the hell else are they going to do? Raise a child in some back seat of a car?"

"At least it's still a roof over their heads. It's all they can have."

"People will still feel sorry for them. And I'm not letting my son be like that."

Sean looks back and forth.

"Dad, at least we can help find Ashley."

"No point son. She can do whatever she wants." Mitchell says walking further into the house

"Sean.', Sean looks and moves in closer, whispers, 'If you, YOU want to help find Ashley, that's your choice she could really use right now. You can't let others make the hard decisions for you. Sean, Ashley's in trouble, if she runs with the baby she be in a lot of trouble."

Sean shakes his head.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Ashley's seriously running away with the baby?"

"Yes. I need all the help I can get."

Sean thinks for a moment. Henry looks up and up at Sean.

"You saved her once before.', Sean and Evan look down at Henry, 'You don't remember, but you did. You saved your baby."

"Henry." Evan says orderly

"Sean, come inside. NOW." Mitchell orders

Sean turns around at his dad and walks back into his house. Evan shakes his head and Mitchell crosses his arms looking at Evan.

"Look, Mr…"

"Swan."

"Mr. Swan. If I knew where Ashely was, I would tell you. Honestly. I went through a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal? What deal?"

"What, you don't know?', Evan shakes her head, 'Ashely agreed to give up her child.', Evan looks shocked, 'She's even being paid to do so as well."

"Wa-Wa-Wait. She…sold her baby?"

"You make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to give that child a good and proper home."

"Who the hell are you to judge if Ashley is not capable of raising her child or not."

"One reason. She's only a teenager. Has never shown any responsibility from her whatsoever. How the hell can she be a mother to a child?"

"Have you stopped to think that maybe she's starting to change her life around?"

"Ashley's not changing nothing. Now look Mr. Swan. I found someone who is going to pay for that baby extremely well. He may seem a little dark but he's shown the money for the baby."

Evan narrows his eyes looking funny at Mitchell.

"He? Are you talking about Mr. Gold?"

"Well isn't that why you're here? Hired by him to find the baby?"

Evan still stands there with a lost look on his face. Henry looks up and Evan starts to look serious.

"Not entirely. Henry, come on."

Evan rushes back to his car and Henry follows. The two boys get in and Evan burns rubber driving away.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan drives quickly holding his steering wheel firmly. Henry looks at him and sits up in his seat.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Evan, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Henry! Let me think."

"You can't let her double cross Gold! No one's ever broken a deal with him."

"Then I'll be the first the lying bastard."

"But…"

"Look Henry, if Ashley wants her child, then she can have it. If she chooses to be a mother than no one can stop her. Not even Gold." Evan says with a serious look on his face

Henry sees the look on Evan's face. He sort of smiles looking forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Granny's. I think Ruby left out some important information."

Henry looks back up ahead as Evan slams on the brakes stopping in front of Granny's.

Storybrooke

Granny's Diner…

Evan and Henry enter the diner. He looks ahead and sees Ruby behind the contour. Evan walks towards it with Henry in tow.

"Ruby. Ruby!" Evan says stopping in front of the contour

Ruby looks and sees the two boys are back.

"Oh hey. Back so soon?" Ruby asks with a smile

"Yeah. I found out something really important."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me Ashley sold the baby to Mr. Gold?"

Ruby sighs looking around as if the answer is floating around. She slowly looks back at Evan.

"At the time, I didn't think it was important." Ruby says walking away

"Didn't think it was important?', follows Ruby, 'She's running away Ruby. That's her reason for running away."

"Ashley's my friend Evan. I don't like it when people start judging her."

"Do I look like I'm judging her?"

Ruby walks to kitchen window grabbing some plates. She looks back at Evan.

"You're working for Gold to find her. What do you think?"

Evan blinks as Ruby takes the plates and walks away. He brushes his hair back thinking. Henry looks back and forth and walks in front of Henry.

"What are we going to do Evan?"

Evan shakes his head and looks to the side of the kitchen window contour. He narrows his eyes and sees Ruby's glass wolf on some plates.

"Wait a second…"

Henry watches as Evan picks up the wolf and stares at it intently.

"What is it?" Henry asks

Evan thinks and realizes something. If Ruby was sending her car to get repaired, why'd she take out her glass wolf? She said it was for luck. She would only take it out unless she wasn't going to get it back. Evan quickly looks at Ruby.

"Ruby, where's your car?', Ruby pauses for a moment and looks at Evan, she shakes her head walking away, Evan smiles and bobs his finger up and down, 'Clever. You sent me to see Sean to give Ashley a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby says walking behind the contour

Evan and Henry go to the contour. He leans against it looking hard at Ruby.

"I do too. Screw what Gold wants. If Ashley wants her child than I'm going to make sure she keeps it and it stays away from Gold. No matter what.', Ruby sees the seriousness in Evan's face, 'If Gold finds her before I do I can't help her. And I want to beat Gold to the punch."

Ruby sighs and shakes her head.

"Fine."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you in front of him.', Ruby says looking at Henry, Evan narrows his eyes and looks down at Henry, 'Mayor's kid."

Henry rolls his eyes.

"Hey come on. I'm on your side."

Ruby walks away. Evan sighs and looks down at Henry.

"Henry.', Henry looks up at Evan, 'Look, I need you to trust me on this. I need to find Ashley before Gold does. But I can't unless you go back home."

"But I want to help."

"And you are. Just go home and I will tell you everything that happened. Okay?"

Henry takes a second to answer.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now just go home."

Henry turns around and leaves. Evan turns around and sees Ruby waiting for him at the end out of the contour. He walks towards her.

"Okay. Where is she?"

"Last thing she said, she was going to try Boston."

"Boston?"

"Ashley thought she could disappear there."

"She can try but it's not easy." Evan whispers

"What?"

"Nothing. How long ago did she leave?"

"Half an hour."

"Half an hour…half an hour…Maybe I can catch up to her with your car. Is there a phone here at Granny's?"

"Yeah? For what?"

"I'll call you to tell you what's happening."

"You will?"

"Yeah. You're her friend after all right?"

Ruby blinks for a moment and nods.

"Right."

Evan grins and leaves the diner.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan rushes into his car and spins around quickly burning rubber. He checks the time on the dashboard and looks ahead. Suddenly Henry sticks his head up from the backseat. Evan is completely unaware.

"So what did she say?"

Evan jumps swerving out of control for a second. He regains control looking back seeing Henry was hiding in the backseat.

"HENRY! JESUS!"

"So what did she tell you?" Henry asks climbing over

Evan sighs hard.

"Ashley's heading to Boston. And NO you can't come with me."

"Boston? She can't go to Boston!" Henry yells sitting down

Evan looks confused.

"Why?"

"The curse! The curse stops anyone from leaving."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Henry, I don't have time right now to deal with the curse. I'm taking you home."

"Taking me home will waste time. If you take me home, you'll never catch up with Cinderella. Gold will call the police and he will get her child."

Evan looks serious knowing Henry is right.

"Fine! Buckle up!

Henry slides the seatbelt and Evan changes gears driving towards the outskirts of town.

Storybrooke…

Outskirts…

Evan turns hard on a slight right turn. Tires screech and the two boys hold on. They look up ahead and see nothing. Henry looks closer seeing Ruby's car on the side of the road right before the sign saying Now Leaving Storybrooke.

"Look! There it is!" Henry yells pointing

Evan looks closer seeing the red car.

"That's Ruby's car."

Evan pulls over and the two boys get out running towards the crashed car.

"Ashley! ASHLEY!" Evan yells

Evan makes it to the car first and sees no one in it. The passenger side door is open. Henry climbs up and looks in it too.

"Where is she?"

Evan looks around.

"ASHLEY!"

All is quiet. And then suddenly…

"Ahhh!" Ashley screams

Evan and Henry look in the direction in front of the car. They rush ahead, and on the side of the road, is Ashley holding her stomach.

"Ashley!" Evan yells

Ashley turns seeing the two boys starring at her.

"My…My baby…it's coming!"

Henry just blinks and Evan shakes his head.

"Get to the car Henry.', looks down, 'NOW!"

Henry snaps out of it and runs back to the car. Evan runs to Ashley and slides right next to her in the dirt.

"What happened Ashley?"

"My contractions…They were so intense I swerved out of control…I crawled away but they just got worse."

"Hang on, I'll get you to the hospital."

Evan crawls around Ashley and picks her up.

"Oooh! Okay…Hang on. I got ya."

Ashley screams as Evan gets closer to his car. Henry's in the backseat.

"Henry open the door!" Evan yells

Henry opens the door and Evan sets Ashley in the seat.

"Okay, just hold on! We're going to the hospital."

Evan runs around the car and spins it around driving back into Storybrooke. Ashley holds her stomach and screams again.

"AHHHHHH! Hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Evan says driving faster

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asks

"Yes Henry! Sit back and buckle up! The hospital isn't far!"

Ashley opens her eyes suddenly realizing.

"Wait! Wait, wait! I can't go back there! I need to go to Boston!"

"Ashely there's no time! Boston's four hours away! The baby's coming right now!"

"Please don't take me back there! I can't go back…', Ashley starts crying, Evan looks, 'Please don't...Gold will take my baby."

Evan holds the steering wheel firmly.

"I won't let that happen Ashley. Gold won't have your baby. But that's not what you should be telling yourself Ashley.', looks at Ashley, 'You gotta know right now, are you going to take care of this baby? Are you ready for it now and for the rest of its life?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"That's good enough for me."

Evan floors it.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Henry runs in first. And right behind them, Evan carrying Ashley.

"Help! Baby on the way! I need help!"

Doctors and nurses take Ashley away and the two boys watch. Evan guides Henry to the sitting area and they wait.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Later…

Henry sits down while Evan walks back and forth. He checks the time and Henry looks up.

"You know what Evan? You're different."

Evan still walks back and forth pacing himself.

"Huh?"

"You're the only one who can do it."

"What? Break the curse? Yeah I know, you told me that already."

"No. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about leaving. You can only do it. Leave Storybrooke and nothing will happen to you."

Evan stops walking looking down at Henry.

"What are you talking about? You left remember? Came to Boston and found me."

"Yeah, but I had to come back. I'm only ten. I didn't have a choice. And when anyone else tries to leave, bad things will happen."

"Bad things happen to everyone else. Except me?"

"You're the savior. You can do anything you want. You were never part of the curse."

Evan blinks for a moment and sits down next to Henry. He sighs slowly and suddenly a nurse comes by.

"Mr. Swan? Mr. Swan?" Nurse asks looking around

Evan and Henry turn around and Evan gets up.

"Yeah, what's up? How's Ashley? Is the baby okay?"

"Ashley is doing fine. She gave birth to a healthy six pound girl."

Evan smiles laughing a little.

"That's…That's great."

Suddenly Mr. Gold walks in.

"Yes. That is wonderful news.', Evan turns seeing Gold, his smile drops, 'You did very well Mr. Swan."

Mr. Gold walks his way towards Evan.

"Gold…"

"Thank you very much for bringing me back my precious merchandise."

Evan clenches his fist.

"Get out of here."

"Not quite yet. I need a quick drink."

Mr. Gold limps his way to the coffee machine. Henry gets up and stands alongside Evan.

"Stay here Henry."

Henry stays put as Evan walks to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold gets a coffee and his cup drops but nothing pours into it. He hits it and it starts pouring. Evan walks up alongside the machine and leans against it crossing his arms.

"Well would you look at that. It's my lucky day.', takes a sip, 'Care for one Mr. Swan?"

"A baby? Seriously? You consider that as 'merchandise'? Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were after the baby in the first place?"

"Well Mr. Swan…', starts to walk away, 'At the time of your need, I didn't think you needed to know what exactly I wanted."

"Oh really? You wanted me to take the job."

"On the contrary.', looks back at Evan, 'I thought it would be easier for you to find out yourself. After all, a P.I. learns new things while on the job."

"And what exactly did I learn Gold?"

"For instance, Ashley's hard life. I figured you would see comparison."

"Comparison?"

"Ashley willing to give up a child. Like your own mother did to you.', Evan blinks quickly, 'That comparison is what I'm talking about." Mr. Gold says taking a sip

"Well it's not going to happen to Ashley. You're not getting that kid."

"Actually, I have an agreement with Ashley. And I always honor my agreements."

"To hell with your agreement Gold."

"Too bad. It seems now I'm going to have to inform the police after all.', Evan calms down, 'You know how it works. That poor baby will be set up in the system. You of all people understand how the system works, don't you now?"

"Don't push it."

"Did you enjoy your time in the system Evan?"

"That baby girl isn't going anywhere."

Mr. Gold smiles.

"I like your confidence. It shows you're not willing to give up. But if you don't, I'll press charges."

"Charges? Against me?"

"No, Ashley. After all, she did break into my shop. Attacked me."

"She broke in to get whatever deal you made for her. Perhaps you keep it on paper."

"I never keep anything on paper. But whatever she did break in for, nothings there for her to get anyway."

"As far as I know, there's not a single jury in the world that would put a scared mother away only trying to protect her child. You do keep records of your deals don't you?', Mr. Gold takes a sip, 'And you want to go to court? Go ahead. But let's take a step back and look at a man of your business. You think anyone will see you as a simple pawnbroker? I don't think so. The second I saw you with that wad of cash I knew what kind of man you are. So…how will you win in court? Ashley Boyd, the scared mother only protecting her child. Or. Mr. Gold, the pawnshop owner who will do anything to 'honor' his agreements?"

Mr. Gold slowly starts to smile and points at Evan.

"You know something, I like you Mr. Swan. You're not afraid of me. That's either stupid or brave. But further to the point, I rather have you on my side."

"On your side? Are you kidding me?"

"Hold on, let me explain the situation with Miss Boyd. I have a deal with her."

"Which won't end in your favor."

"Not just yet. It can end with her having her baby."

"Then were done here."

"Not quite yet.', Evan crosses his arms, 'If you want Miss Boyd to have her child, then make a new deal with me to replace hers."

"Make a deal? With you?"

"Oh yes."

"Depends on what you want."

"Oh well, you see, that's the thing. I don't know just yet."

"No deal unless I know what it is."

"Then Miss Boyd loses her child."

"I'm not making a deal with your Gold."

"Then how about a favor. No deal, just…let's just say, you'll owe me one."

Evan thinks for a moment and lends out his hand.

"I owe you one then."

Mr. Gold smiles and shakes Evan's hand.

"Deal."

The two shake and Mr. Gold turns around walking away.

"Give my regards to Miss Boyd and her baby girl."

Evan watches as Mr. Gold walks away. He turns around and heads to Henry.

"The nurse came by. She said we can go see Ashley."

"Okay."

The two boys walk to Ashley's room.

"What did you talk about with Mr. Gold?"

"Oh. Grown up stuff."

"You didn't make a deal with him did you?"

"No. No deal Henry."

"Good. You don't want to make a deal with him."

"Oh. I know."

The two open the door to Ashley's room. They walk towards her and see her holding her child.

"Hey mama." Evan says with a smile

Ashley looks up and smiles at the two.

"So what are you going to name her?" Evan asks

Ashley looks down rubbing the top of her head.

"Alexandra."

Henry takes a closer look.

"Cute name."

Ashley looks up at Evan.

"Thank you. For bringing me here."

"I just drove. You got yourself here with your confidence. Ashley.', Evan sits down, 'Gold was here."

"What?" Ashley asks with a shocked look on her face

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. Your deal. It's gone. Alexandra is yours."

"She-She is?', Evan nods, 'What did you do?"

Evan shrugs getting up.

"What I had to."

Ashley sniffs as tears fall out.

"Thank you. Tha-Thank you So much."

Evan nods and looks at the time.

"Henry. What time did you say you had to be home?"

"Five."

"Crap! We have to go now!"

"Bye!"

Ashley watches as the two boys rush out.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Inn…

In one of the rooms of the inn, Regina zips up the back of her dress. In the background, the shower is running.

"I'm leaving now. Henry's expecting me back at five.', slips shoes on, smiling back, 'It was good to see you again. Especially at these council meetings. Hope to see you again at the next one.', walks ahead and notices something under the bed, 'Don't forget your socks are under the bed."

Regina leaves as the person in the shower takes a shower.

Storybrooke…

Neighborhood…

Evan drives quickly looking back. Henry is anxious in his seat waiting to get home.

"Was it a pumpkin that got Cinderella to the party?"

"Yeah."

Evan nods almost smiling.

"Pumpkin's my codename."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Honoring Cinderella."

"Lame."

"What?"

"It's not a good codename."

"All right smart guy, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't think you're ready yet."

"Ready for what Henry?"

"You'll see."

They start to come up to Henry's home.

"Here we go.', stops car, 'GO, go!"

Henry rushes out and Evan thinks for a moment. Evan looks back.

"Henry!"

Henry spins around at the front gate.

"What?"

"About what you said at the hospital, about being able to leave."

"Yeah?"

Evan looks away for a second and looks back.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.', Henry slowly smiles, 'See you tomorrow pal."

Henry spins around and runs into his home.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Home…

Henry runs in. Outside, Regina pulls up in her black Benz. Henry runs upstairs on the stairs. As he runs up the stairs, one of his shoes falls off just as Regina walks in.

"Henry?"

Henry runs in his room and throws his backpack on the bed. He throws off his jacket and hears his mom coming.

"Henry? Are you in your room?"

Henry jumps on the bed and grabs his book.

"Henry! How many times have I told you?!', Henry flips open his school book and acts like he's studying just as Regina walks in, 'Don't leave your shoes on the stairs.', Regina shows the shoe, 'Henry."

"Sorry. It, It won't happen again."

"Better not."

Regina sets the shoe down and closes Henry's door. Henry sighs in relief holding his face.

"Too close…"

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Ashley still lays down in her bed with Alexandra. At the front desk, Sean walks in with a bag in his hand.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which room Ashley Boyd is in?"

A nurse checks.

"She's right down the hall."

"Thank you."

Sean heads his way towards Ashley's room. He opens the door quietly seeing Ashley holding Alexandra in her arms.

"Is that her?"

Ashley looks at the door and sees Sean.

"Yes."

Sean gulps and walks further in. Alexandra coos.

"Sean…"

"Ashley. I cannot begin to say, how, SORRY I am. I never wanted to leave you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was my dad."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No. And I don't care what he thinks."

"So…you're coming back."

"Yes. I'm coming back. And I will be there the rest of the way.', sits down and shows bag, 'Here, I brought something for the baby."

"What did you bring?"

Sean reaches in the back and pulls out a slipper. Ashley laughs and so does Sean.

"I, I don't know if they will fit."

Sean slides the slipper on Alexandra's foot and it fits perfectly. Ashley smiles happily.

"They fit."

"She's got her mother's feet."

Ashley and Sean smile. They share a kiss with each other as Alexandra giggles.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan pulls over in front of Mary's apartment. He gets out and leans against the side of the engine. Evan pulls out his phone and calls Granny's. It rings and someone picks up.

"Hi, can I speak to Ruby please?"

"Speaking."

"Hey Ruby. It's Evan."

"Oh hey Evan. What's up?"

"I thought I call and give you an update."

"What happened?"

"Ashley gave birth to a beautiful girl. And it will be hers."

Ruby gasps.

"Oh my God…that's amazing."

"She's at the hospital if you want to go see her."

"Thank you. I will."

A moment goes by.

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Evan and Ruby hang up. Evan looks at his phone and reaches in his pocket for the card Graham gave him. He calls the number and hears it ringing finally picking up.

"Hello?" Graham asks

"Graham. It's me. Evan."

"What can I do for you?"

"Remember that deputy job you offered?"

"Yes."

"Is it still available?"

"Of course."

"I want it. You got yourself a deputy.', looks around, 'Regina's going to be pissed about this?"

"I don't care what she thinks. This is my department. I'll see you Monday morning."

"See ya then."

Evan hangs up. He stares at his phone and slides it into his pocket.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Inn…

Graham hangs up and sighs. He kneels down and picks up his socks up from under the bed. Regina's council meeting was with Graham all along.


	5. Chapter 5 – Conscience Be Your Guide

Chapter 5 – Conscience Be Your Guide

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Henry walks up to Archie's door and knocks. Inside, Archie walks to the door and opens it up finding Henry there.

"Henry. Come in, come in.' Henry enters and Archie walks over to his desk, 'Have a seat. I'll be right with you."

Archie picks up a book and a pen. Henry takes off his coat and sits down on Archie's leather sofa. Henry looks around Archie's office as he waits. Archie sits down across from Henry writing something down in his notebook. Henry looks at Archie for a second thinking of him as Jiminy Cricket.

"Just so you know Archie, you weren't always a cricket."

Archie stops writing and looks at Henry with a lost look on his face.

"I wasn't always a crick…oh, oh! That-That's right. Because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket."

"That's right."

Archie grabs his cup off the table between him and Henry.

"Why, Why do you think that Henry? Why I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

"It's because of who you are. Now."

"And who am I now?"

"A conscience. You help people see from right and wrong."

"Anyone can do that."

"But you take it more personally than anyone else here."

"So, everyone else here in Storybrooke used to be crickets too?"

"No."

"I see."

"And besides…" Henry says getting up

Archie takes a sip of his drink and watches Henry walk to the window.

"Besides what Henry?"

Henry opens the window. He sticks his head out it and hears absolutely nothing. Not a single noise.

"There aren't even any crickets in Storybrooke."

Archie tilts his head to listen. He blinks hearing nothing as well.

"Maybe it's not late enough. Crickets do come out at a certain time you know."

"Nah. There's never been any crickets here to begin with. As far back as I can remember." Henry says sitting back down

"And why's that?"

"No one never notices those sort of things."

"So you think that's proof enough that there's a curse?"

"Yeah. But I can see from your side that's not enough to go on. I'm still looking for more proof."

Archie nods.

"Look, Henry, I asked you this question once before and you told me you would think about it.', Henry nods, 'I have to know, why is it so important that you think this is all real?"

Henry pauses for a moment thinking about it. He bites his lip thinking really hard about it.

"I think…I think it's important to know who you really are. You know? It's all a lie. And everyone…deserves to see the truth."

"All right. All right. I see. Is that your final answer?" Archie asks fixing his glasses

"I don't know. I feel like there's more to it."

"Well then, you keep thinking about that answer."

"Why?"

"Because I believe there's something buried there. And it's up to you to dig it up."

Henry nods.

"I will."

"Good."

Archie grabs his book and writes something down.

"You know, you've never asked either."

"Asked what?"

"What you were. Before the curse."

Archie stops writing and clicks his pen.

"I thought you already told me that. I'm Jiminy Cricket."

"No, no. Before you became Jiminy Cricket."

"Oh right, right. Before I became Jiminy Cricket."

"Yep."

"So, who was I, before I became a Cricket?"

"Well, according to the story, you were a thief."

"A thief?"

"Yep."

"Why was I a thief?"

"Because your mother and father told you to steal from people when they were watching there show."

Archie clears his throat fixing his glasses.

"I see. What else does my story say about me?"

"You didn't like stealing."

"No one likes stealing. It's not a good thing."

"See. You do see right from wrong."

"Henry, stealing no matter what is wrong. It's against the law and it can get you into a lot of trouble."

"Right." Henry says looking away

"What else is there?"

"Even when you told your parents about it, they just brush you off saying, 'We're the parents, you do as your told'."

"I see. Not very nice were they?"

"That's not even the half of it."

"There's more?"

"A lot more."

"Care to share?"

"Of course."

"Go on then Henry."

Henry goes on telling the story to Archie as he nods and asks questions.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks back and forth trying to pick out a shirt to wear.

"Black? No.', holds up grey, 'Doesn't work with any tie."

Evan walks back and Mary just watches as Evan struggles to pick out a shirt to wear.

"Having trouble?" Mary asks taking a bite out of her dinner

"I have a bunch of shirts and ties but I can't find one that goes well together." Evan says sliding each shirt around with a different tie

Mary smiles shaking her head. She looks back up seeing Evan struggling with his choices. Mary gets up and helps out.

"Here. Let me help."

Evan looks and looks back down at his shirts on the bed.

"Thanks, I got it."

Mary picks up a solid dark green shirt with a black tie.

"Here. These two match well."

Evan looks and his face just drops.

"I have all these shirts and ties lying around and it takes you two seconds to find one that matches perfectly."

"Female intuition." Mary says handing the shirt and tie over

Mary walks away and Evan makes a face.

"Or 'mother' intuition." Evan whispers

Mary turns around.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Evan slides on the shirt and buttons it up. Mary looks back and sits down at the contour.

"Why are you wearing a tie again?"

"Graham's hired me as a deputy."

"A deputy? Really?"

"Yep."

"So you're finally living here and working here."

Evan shrugs.

"Not much P.I. work around here so might as well do something close to something I'm good at."

"Deputy Swan." Mary says with a face

"It does roll off the tongue a bit."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Evan ties the tie and slides it down loosening the top part of it a bit. But as Evan looks down, he sees the back is longer than the front.

"Oh man." Evan says complaining

Mary looks and sees Evan struggling with the tie now.

"You okay?"

"I do this hundreds of times and now I can't seem to get it right. It's too high, it's too low. Can't get it right in the middle."

Mary sighs and gets up again walking towards Evan.

"Here."

"I got it Mary."

Mary stands in front of Evan and he pauses.

"Let me help."

Evan drops his hand and Mary ties Evan's tie for him. Mary wraps it around and slides it down. Evan checks it shaking his neck.

"Not bad. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Evan grabs his leather coat and slides it on.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Evan leaves and heads to the Sheriff's Station.

Storybrooke…

Sheriff's Station…

Evan pulls up to the sheriff's station and parks in the spot next to the sheriff spot. He gets out and looks at the front doors sighing.

"All right."

Evan walks in and enters the station. Walking down a hallway, Evan comes to the main office and sees Graham in his office.

"Graham."

Graham looks up and sees Evan there.

"Ah, Evan. Glad you made it."

"Jobs the job right?"

"Right. Come here. I got something for you."

"Already? It's my first day."

"Come on now."

Graham walks out of his office and to one of the desks in the station. Evan follows and Graham pulls out a deputy shirt with a tie on it and tosses it to Evan.

"Here. Your uniform."

Evan catches it and stares at it. He slowly looks at Graham with a confused look on his face.

"You serious?"

"To make it official."

"A shirt and tie? I have plenty of these at home."

"Oh do you now?"

"Just in case you don't know, you can give someone authority without making them look like one."

"So you're telling me you can get me to do what you want by wearing that black leather coat you have on?"

"Yeah. I'm not wearing this Graham."

Graham sighs.

"All right. I'll let that pass.', pulls out deputy badge, 'At least you have to wear the badge. Can't go around town without this now."

"A badge?"

"Go on. Take it. You'll need it."

Graham hands over the badge to Evan and he stares at it. Evan tosses it up and catches it putting it in his coat pocket.

"Oh no, no, no. Wrong already."

"What?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"If you really want to be part of this community, you have to wear the badge properly."

"I'll just flash it when I have to."

"Come on. Clip it to your belt."

Evan sighs and takes the badge out of his coat pocket. He stares at it for a second and clips it onto his belt.

"There. Better?"

"Much."

Suddenly a loud explosion goes off that shakes the entire room. The two boys lose balance.

"Whoa!" Graham yells

"Jesus!" Evan screams grabbing hold of a desk

The shaking stops. Car alarms ring from outside, dogs bark and even horns are honking.

"What the hell was that?" Evan asks

"That my friend, is an excellent question."

Suddenly the phone rings. Graham looks and enters his office. Evan looks around as the rest of the phones in the station start ringing. He crosses his arms seeing the chaos from whatever that explosion was. Evan softly guides his hand across the badge and stops looking down at it. The second he put the badge on, the explosion happened. Coincidence? Graham comes back out putting his jacket on.

"Come on, let's go."

Evan looks.

"Where?"

"The abandoned mines. That's where the explosion came from."

"This town has abandoned mines?"

"It's a lot bigger than you think."

"Obviously."

"Come on. We got work to do."

"Right behind you sheriff."

The two head out and go towards the abandoned mines across town.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Archie's Office…

Henry runs to the window as Archie looks around.

"Did you hear that?" Henry asks

"Yes I did Henry. It sounded like it came from the old mines across town."

"We got to go and check it out."

Archie looks back and forth seeing Henry getting his coat.

"We-We do?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Henry! Henry wait!"

Henry's already out the door. Archie quickly grabs his coat and his umbrella.

"Henry wait up for me!"

Archie is out the door catching up to Henry.

Storybrooke…

Abandoned Mines…

Townsfolk stand around a crater near an entrance to the minds below. Regina pulls up in her car waving her arms around.

"Step back please! Everyone! Step back! This place is very dangerous!" Regina yells getting in front of everyone

Finally the sheriff and deputy arrive in the police car. Graham stops and the two boys get out checking out the scene. Regina sees Graham and walks towards him. Evan looks and sees the caved in entrance of the mine crossing his arms.

"Holy crap."

"Sheriff!', Regina yells walking closer to Graham, 'Set up a police perimeter around the mine. I don't want anyone getting close.', amongst the crowd, Marco is among them, Regina notices, 'Marco! Go help guide the fire department in here.', notice Evan just standing around, 'Mr. Swan.', Evan turns looking annoyed, 'This is official town business. Your presence is not need here."

"Oh really? That's really good because apparently I'm now 'officially', shows badge, 'part of town business."

Regina's annoyed face turns into disgust. She slowly looks at Graham. Graham sees the look on Regina's face.

"Evan is my new deputy."

Regina turns her eyes at Evan and sees a smirk on his face as he clips the badge back on his belt. She calms down and sighs through her nose.

"I'm so glad you brought this to my attention now Graham. I guess news like this, the mayor is always the last one to know."

Graham gulps.

"It's in my budget Regina."

"Indeed it is."

Graham slowly looks away as Regina looks at Evan.

"Well then. Deputy Swan, if you want to make yourself useful, take crowd control. I don't want anyone going near that entrance."

Evan slowly looks at Graham and he nods.

"Take care of it will you?"

"Yes sir.', walks past Regina, 'Ma'am."

Regina rolls her eyes and walks in front of everyone standing a bit higher than them so everyone is looking up at her.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed now. As story goes, everyone knows these abandoned mining tunnels have been here for a very long time." Regina explains

Amongst the crowd, Archie and Henry show up to see what has happened.

"I'm personally going to undertake a project to make this area officially safe. To hopefully make it become part of this town again and get use out of it. Bulldozing will be the first step, collapsing it and finally paving it." Regina says with a small grin on her face

Henry shakes his head seeing what his mother wants to do.

"No…NO!', Henry runs through the crowd and Regina sees Henry running at her, 'You can't pave it! There could be something down there!"

Regina bends over talking to her son quietly.

"Henry, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your session with Dr. Hopper."

"Mom. What's down there?"

"I don't know. Nothing. There's nothing down there. Now please stand back.', Henry moves back, looks at crowd, 'Matter of fact, everyone, please stand back. Keep back! Thank you!"

Henry backs up as Regina steps forward. As Regina steps forward, she hears a slight crack. Regina looks down and notices something different than all the dirt that's lying around. She kneels down and picks up an odd looking glass shard. Regina narrows her eyes at it and almost recognizes it. Henry notices and Regina quickly puts the glass shard in her coat pocket. Graham hands Evan a yellow police tape.

"Here. Seal off the area like Regina said."

"Sure."

Evan walks closer to the scene. Henry spots Evan and runs at him.

"Evan! Evan!"

Evan notices Henry.

"Henry?"

"What happened?! Do you know what happened?!"

Regina sees Henry talking to Evan.

"Henry, enough!', walks to Henry and guides him to her car, 'This is a safety issue. It'll be a lot safer for you to be in the car. Wait there and stay there." Regina orders

"But, but!"

"Now!"

Henry walks to Regina's car. Evan just watches as Regina turns around.

"Deputy, sheriff, cordon off the entire area. I don't want anyone getting close to that mine."

Evan nods like he cares. Graham just pats Evan on the back.

"Do what the boss lady wants."

"I thought you were my boss."

"Keep moving."

Evan chuckles. Back at Regina's car, Henry looks around and sees no one around except for the fire department and some workers. Through the windshield, Henry spots Archie and quietly gets out. Henry sneaks to the front of the car and whispers over at Archie.

"Archie. Archie!', Archie spins around, waves at him, 'Over here, over here!"

Archie blinks and walks on over to Henry. Henry gets out of his hiding spot and sees Evan taping off the area.

"Evan! EVAN!"

Evan ties a knot around the police car rearview mirror on the side and sees Henry calling for him. He sets the tap down and walks up to the two boys.

"Yeah?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"Operation Cobra is a go. Both of you are seriously needed."

"Oh. I-I didn't know I was part of Operation Cobra."

"Welcome." Evan says lending out his hand

"Thank you."

Evan and Archie shake.

"You've always been in it Archie. You literally know everything."

"Of course I do. I'm Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry, what are we doing here?" Evan asks

"We can't let her do this."

"Who? What?" Evan asks

"My mom. We can't let her destroy the mines. There's something down there she's trying to cover up."

"Henry. I've been here for five minutes and I already can tell it's just an abandoned mine."

"Just an abandoned mine?', Evan shrugs, 'That just so happen to collapse the second you got here?', Evan sighs and looks at Archie and he does the same, 'You're changing things Evan. Like what you did with Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" Archie asks

"Ashley Boyd." Evan answers

"Oh."

"You're weakening the curse."

"Henry, the mine collapsed because it's old. That's the only thing that's happening here."

"Yes it is Evan.', Evan sighs brushing his hair back, 'Did you do anything different today?"

"I got up and went to the sheriff's station."

"Anything else?"

"I had a bowl of cereal."

"Come on! This is important." Henry begs

Evan sighs and looks down. He touches his badge and slowly looks up looking confused.

"I don't know Henry."

"Something caused this to happen."

Evan looks down at his badge one more time and suddenly Regina walks by.

"Henry. I told you to wait in the car."

"But."

"Now.', Henry walks away, looks at Evan and sees him completely lost, 'Deputy, do you job.', Evan ignores her, 'Deputy!"

Evan snaps out of it.

"Yeah. Yeah. On it." Evan says walking away

Evan walks away, so does Archie. Regina turns around and sees Archie walking away.

"Dr. Hopper!', Archie stops and looks back, 'A word please?"

Archie walks back.

"Yes Miss Mills?"

"I've had about had it this all of this."

Archie gulps.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Archie asks with a shocked look on his face

"My son. Henry. I think your therapy session aren't working out as well as I thought."

"I'm, I'm sorry Miss Mills."

"Enough apology's Hopper. I want a new treatment plan."

"I'm sorry, a new treatment plan?"

"My son believes that everything I do is some part of a horrible plan. I can't even clean up a dangerous safety hazard without him talking back in front of half the town. He really thinks I'm hiding something in these old mines. What in God's name am I hiding in an old mine?"

"I-I-I don't know. It's his own imagination I guess." Archie says nervously

"What am I paying you for if you're not helping him?! Is any of this logical to him?!"

"As I said before Miss-Miss Mills, he's got quite the imagination."

"Yes! That you continuously run wild day after day!"

"I believe that it's better for him to run along with his own imagination than to crush it so quickly. The longer he continues to play it out the sooner he'll forget it."

"Forget? Forget?! I think you're the one who's forgotten Dr. Hopper!', Archie gulps nervously fixing his glasses, 'Let me remind you: YOU, work for ME. And that means, I can FIRE YOU. I run this town. I own this town. I run this town.', Archie blinks rapidly, 'I can make you lose your office. Lose your home. I can make you into a less of a man you are until your, you're a little bug that I can crush with my heal.', Archie sweats a big, takes umbrella forcefully out of Archie's hand, 'And the only thing that will be over your head is this stupid umbrella!" Regina explains with the fiercest look on her face

Archie gulps really hard, it's almost hard for him to do that.

"What would you have me do?" Archie asks whispering

Regina steps closer.

"You take this fantasy, out of my son's head. And you crush it. Stomp on it. And throw it out the damn window."

Regina drops the umbrella in front of Archie hard and walks away. Archie shuts his eyes like he wants to shed a tear, but he holds it back. He takes a deep breath bending down picking up his umbrella. Archie slowly turns around and watches Regina leave with Henry in her car. He slowly looks down thinking about what he has to do.

Storybrooke…

Sheriff's Station…

Graham and Evan walk back in.

"Well that was surprising." Graham says taking off his coat

"Which part? The mine or Regina?"

"A little bit of both."

"You said it. I've never seen her so surprised before. But then again, I haven't known her for to long."

"I have. And that's the most I've seen her surprised."

"Not used to new things is she?"

"No. She's not."

"Just as I thought. Well, anything else you need from me?"

"No. That'll be all Evan. Good work."

"Not much. Just taped off a scene."

"But its still work, no?"

"It's a start."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. As long as it upsets Regina."

"Goodbye Evan."

Evan salutes Graham and walks out of the station.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary fell asleep on the contour. Evan walks in quietly and sees Mary asleep on the contour. He quickly walks up behind her and sees her sound asleep. Evan shakes his head with a smile and slowly touches her on the shoulder.

"I'm home." Evan whispers

Mary moans and Evan shakes his head.

"Come on 'mother', time to sleep in a real bed."

Mary moans again and Evan helps her to her room up the stairs. Evan sets her down on the bed and covers her up with the blanket. He stares at her for a second shaking his head. Evan heads back down stairs and takes off his coat. He falls on the bed and falls asleep.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Home…

Regina gets ready and Henry walks downstairs.

"I'm going to Archie's office."

Regina grins knowing what Archie has to do.

"Okay, have a nice day Henry."

Regina hears the sound of the door close and smiles funny.

Storybrooke..

Dr. Archie's Office…

Archie walks into his office with a depressed look on his face. He hangs up his coat and sets down hi umbrella. Archie walks to his couch and sits down. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes hard thinking about what Regina told him to do. Archie takes a deep breath and suddenly someone knocks on his door and enters. He quickly reacts and only sees it is Marco.

"Archie…"

Archie stands up and approaches Marco.

"Marco? What-What are you doing here?"

Marco looks at Archie for a second and rubs his stomach. Archie realizes fixing his glasses.

"Oh. Right. Lunch. I'm sorry I forgot. I can't right now. I got a patient coming in. Another time?"

"Yes of course."

Suddenly Henry walks in and Marco sees.

"Hey Marco."

"Henry. Have a good session now."

"I will."

Marco winks at Archie as he leaves. Archie watches as Henry sits down gulping hard thinking about what he has to say to him. Henry gets comfortable looking up at the standing Archie.

"Hey Henry. I have to tell you something." Archie says playing with his fingers

"Let me guess. You've recruited Geppetto for Operation Cobra? He'll work out fine for the team."

Archie blinks standing perfectly still.

"You think Marco is Geppetto? The father of the wooden boy…ahh…Pinocchio?"

"That's right."

"Why do you think he's Marco?"

"Because he's Jiminy Cricket's best friend…and he's also your best friend. You helped him grow up when you wished to be a cricket."

Archie grabs his forehead and brushes his hair back walking back.

"Henry-Henry we-we really need to talk about this whole thing okay?"

"I know you're still not convinced but I know where I can find proof."

Archie crosses his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, have a look. I brought these with me."

Henry picks up his backpack and walks it over to Archie unzipping the top.

"What is this?', Archie looks in and sees flashlights and candy bars, 'Flashlights and candy bars? What do you plan on doing with these…?', suddenly realizes, 'Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait not Henry. You CANNOT go down there. It's too dangerous."

"Evan's here. He's changing things. Things are changing. I have to look down there before my mom destroys it."

Archie kneels down and puts his hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Henry, stop. STOP. Okay? Listen to me. LISTEN. There is no proof. There is no curse. No one here is a fairytale character. There just people. Like you and me. Your fantasy you've created is just a delusion. A delusion! You know what that means? 'Delusion'?"

Henry shrugs.

"I, don't exactly know Archie."

"I'll tell you what it is. It's something that is not real. And if you continue to believe the delusion you're experiencing is real, it's going to make you sick. Completely unhealthy. I thought by now you would outgrow this but you continue to believe it.', shakes head, 'I'm starting to think your sinking deeper into a psychosis. Do you know what psychosis is?"

Henry shakes his head.

"No."

"Psychosis is when you can't tell what's real anymore. And if you continue to do that, there-there going to put you away. Lock you up if they must.', looks desperately at Henry, 'Henry, you have got to stop this. For your own good.', Henry gulps, 'You gotta wake up! No more fantasies. It's all fake! This nonsense must end." Archie explains breathing heavily

Henry sits there for a moment looking like he's about to cry. Archie waits but Henry's face changes into a serious one. Henry gets up and runs out of the office. Archie watches helplessly.

"Henry, Henry!"

Henry's already gone. Archie sits there sighing hard. He puts his hands to his face taking off his glasses.

"Oh God…what have I done?"

Storybrooke…

Main streets…

Henry runs down the street panting hard. His whole entire world is crushed.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Inside David's Room, Mary plays hangman with David. Mary looks at the letters that she's gotten right but looks puzzled as ever. She's almost hanged.

"I really don't know…umm…. 'm'?" Mary asks

David smiles and takes the paper.

"Correct. And two of them. It might look familiar now."

David fills in the blanks and Mary looks.

"Oh my God…" Mary says covering her eyes

David's puzzle was Mary's name all along.

"Do you see it now?"

"I cannot believe I almost got hanged by my own name."

"I wouldn't let that happen." David says with a smile

"I have one leg left."

"I would have given you fingers. Toes. Maybe an actual face."

Mary smiles and laughs.

"Did you play this game a lot?', David looks confused, 'I mean, before your accident?"

David thinks for a moment looking down at the ground.

"I…don't know. I really can't remember much."

Mary sees the look on David's face.

"Don't worry. Something eventually will come back."

David looks back.

"You think so?"

"From what I hear, they're sending you back home in a week. That means you're getting better right?"

"More psychically, less mentally on the memories."

"Well then, your creating new memories since you woke up. That's a start."

David sort of smiles looking at Mary.

"Yeah. It is. I'm liking these new memories I'm creating."

Mary smiles and looks down. David blinks and leans forward.

"Another?" David asks

"Sure."

David draws blanks and suddenly Kathryn enters.

"Playing another?" Kathryn asks

Mary and David turn seeing Kathryn with a box in her hand entering the room. Mary gets up.

"Mrs. Nolan.', gets up, 'I didn't realize it was noon already. I better get going."

David looks as Mary grabs her things leaving the room.

"Have a nice day Miss Blanchard." Kathryn says with an innocent smile

Mary sees the smile Kathryn is giving her. She nods and smiles back. Mary leaves and David watches.

"Honey. I brought some more pictures from the house. Maybe these will be of some use."

David continues to watch as Mary signs out for her day. Kathryn turns and sees David not looking.

"Look David. It's our old dog. Ajax."

Kathryn shows the photo to David and he takes it.

"Ajax?"

"Do you remember?"

David looks down and sees the worried look on Kathryn's face.

"Ajax. Ajax! Yeah, yeah that's right. He was such a good boy."

"Girl."

"Right, right. Sorry. Girl."

"People always thought it was a boy."

"Right."

Mary looks back and sees David struggling to remember anything, even if he is lying. She finally leaves and David notices. Kathryn grabs another photo and hands it to David.

"David?"

"Hmm?" David mumbles looking down

"Want to look at another?"

David looks at the photo and slowly takes it.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan unlocks the door and enters. He looks ahead and pauses.

"Whoa…"

Mary is going to town making a bunch of homemade s'mores. She zipping around going from the stove, to the contour, to the cupboard and back. Evan narrows his eyes slowly taking off his jacket approaching the other side of the contour.

"Uhh...Mary?"

Mary turns around and sees Evan home.

"Oh Evan. Hello. How was your day?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this. Little bit of that?"

"I guess you're having a s'more of a time huh?"

Mary stops and sees what she's doing.

"I just realized how much s'more's I had."

"Do you need any more?', Mary looks at Evan, Evan sits down, 'What happened?"

Mary sighs and calms down. She fixes herself another s'more on a plate.

"I am absolutely the worst person in the entire world."

"Why's that Mary?"

"If Kathryn was a horrible wife or something, then it would be easier."

"But?"

"But…she's not. She's just so…nice." Mary says with a face

"What's 'easier' Mary?', Mary looks at Evan, 'In my previous line of work, I'd find out about woman like yourself going after a married guy. And trust me. It never ends well for either side. But I know you're smarter than that Mary."

"Nothing's better." Mary says nodding

"Right. Nothing is a lot better. It's not easy to fall for a guy who's married."

"In your previous line of work, was it always like woman like me?"

"No. Sometimes it was the guys fault. Most of the time."

"And the other times?"

"Like you were about to do right now."

"Do you miss it?"

"No."

"Honestly?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I was paid to find out a terrible thing. It never ended happily. That's for sure."

Mary blinks and takes a bite out of her s'more.

"I see."

Evan looks.

"What?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you didn't enjoy it very much."

"I didn't. It was a job. Nothing else."

"Okay, okay. I see."

"I just hope I don't have to do it around here any time soon."

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. Evan and Mary look and Evan looks back at Mary.

"Expecting someone?"

"No. You?"

"I don't have that many friends here."

"What about Henry?"

"He's the only exception."

Evan gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and finds Henry there crying his eyes out.

"Henry?', Henry sniffs and wipes his eyes from the tears, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. Come in, come in."

Evan lets Henry in and Mary sees the crying Henry as well.

"Henry?" Mary asks walking around the contour

"Here, sit right here." Evan orders sliding out a chair

Evan slides out a chair and Henry sits down. Mary shuts the door and Evan pulls out a chair in front of Henry sitting down in front of him.

"Henry, what happened?"

"Archie.', Henry sniffs hard, 'He told me to…he told me to…"

"Told you what?" Evan asks

Mary walks by and stands behind Henry.

"He told me to stop believing my fantasy."

Evan thinks for a moment and narrows his eyes.

"Regina." Evan says getting up

Evan walks around the table with a serious face. He grabs his coat and slides it on. Mary walks around Henry and sits down in front of him.

"Evan? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Archie for a second."

"Archie?"

"And not just him. I'll be right back."

Mary takes care of Henry. She hands him a tissue and he wipes his eyes. Evan walks out of there slamming the door hard. He heads straight to Archie's with a furious look on his face.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Archie walks to his cabinet and sighs hard. He opens it up and grabs a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Archie pours himself a drink and sits down. Pongo runs up on the couch and sits next to Archie. Archie looks over and sees Pongo panting. He sighs and takes a sip of his drink. Suddenly loud knocking is heard at Archie's door.

"Archie!" Evan yells

Archie looks and looks back the other way.

"ARCHIE!" Evan yells louder

Archie gulps and Evan enters the office.

"What, the HELL did you do!?" Evan shouts slamming the door

Archie looks away in shame. Evan walks in front of Archie in front of the table.

"You told me not to take away his fantasy! Taking it away from him would destroy him!"

Archie shakes his head nervously.

"When the therapy stops working or isn't working, you need to adjust it. That's all I did."

"That's one hell of an adjust. Oh wait, let me guess. Regina told you to do this right?', Archie looks away, 'Did she blackmail you? Threaten you?', Archie still looks away, 'Henry may think your Jiminy Cricket, but none the less, how can you be so low to drown out your own conscience?"

Archie stands up.

"Look Mr. Swan. I am the doctor here. And I don't need to explain my own judgment and decisions to you about Henry."

"Regina got you very good huh', suddenly Evan's cell phone rings, he looks down and answers it from his pocket, 'Hello?!"

"Mr. Swan?" Regina asks

"Ah! Madam Mayor, I figured you call sooner."

"Where is he?"

"Dr. Hopper? He's standing right in front of me. And you know what, your fingerprints are all over him. What is wrong with you?!"

"Not Hopper. Henry, where's Henry?"

"I left him with Mary. Hold on."

"Wait, wait!"

Evan hangs up and calls Mary. Archie watches and Evan waits as the phone rings. Mary picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mary. It's Evan."

"Evan, I was just about to call you."

"Why?"

"Henry's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Archie looks shocked.

"He said he had to use the bathroom. When I went to check on him he was gone."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Henry's gone. Where could he have gone?" Evan asks himself

Archie thinks for a moment and realizes where Henry went.

"I know where Henry's at."

"Where?"

Archie gulps.

"The mines."

"He went there?"

"Yes."

"I gotta go Mary.', Evan hangs up, 'Let's go then Archie."

"Yes."

Evan heads to the door and Archie follows him grabbing his umbrella.

Storybrooke…

Mines…

Henry rides his bike near the mines and hops off of it. He walks towards the entrance and stops for a second. Henry looks serious grabbing his flashlight entering the mines entrance. He walks past all the broken mood beams in front and switches the flashlight on.

"Okay…"

Henry walks further in.

Storybrooke…

Roads…

Evan drives quickly as Archie hangs on to dear life. He reaches for his phone and calls Graham.

"Come on Graham, pick up."

Graham finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Graham! Listen to me!"

"Whoa, whoa, Evan calm down. What's the matter?"

"Henry's gone inside the mines. Gather anyone you can get and get them over there as quickly as you can."

"I'm on it. I'll call Regina."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

Evan hangs up and floors it.

Storybrooke…

Mines…

Evan reaches the mines and slams on the brakes on the gravel. He and Archie get out. Pongo runs out sniffing the area.

"Henry!" Evan yells

"Henry!" Archie yells in a different spot

The two boys search the area trying to find Henry but he's nowhere in sight.

(Same time)

"HENRY!"

Pongo barks and runs to the entrance of mines. Archie notices.

"Pongo?"

Archie catches up to Pongo at the entrance. Evan looks around and turns around at Archie.

"I don't see Henry at all." Evan says walking back to Archie

Archie looks closer at the entrance and realizes Henry must have gone inside.

"I think I know where he's at."

"Where?"

Archie looks down and sees a candy bar Henry must have dropped entering the tunnel. He picks it up and shows it off to Evan.

"Look. Candy bar. Henry must have gone inside."

Evan takes it and looks at the entrance.

"He's definitely inside there."

Archie looks at the entrance as well. Inside the mines, Henry looks around looking at all the rock and gravel around. A railroad track is in the center on the ground which Henry walks right in-between. Henry points his flashlight around looking at steel beams that are keeping the ceiling up. Nothing seems to be in the mines. Henry points his flashlight ahead, and in the distance something sparkles that catches Henry's eye.

Henry spots it and walks towards it. He climbs up some rocks to grab the object which he does. Henry jumps down back on the ground and looks at what was shining. A piece of funny looking glass with wood attached to it.

"Hmm."

Henry shines his flashlight on it. But then suddenly, the walls start to shake violently. Henry notices and runs for it down the tunnel. The ceiling, the walls and even the ground starts to shake. Back outside, Evan and Archie feel the shaking as well.

"Whoa!" Evan says losing his balance

Archie looks at the entrance and crawls on through.

"Henry! HENRY!" Archie yells

Evan looks and sees Archie going in.

"Wait Archie!"

Archie's already in. Just as Archie makes it inside, the entrance collapses. Evan stands up and feels the shaking stopping. He looks at the entrance and sees it completely caved in.

"Henry…Archie…"

Inside, Archie pushes himself up against a mining cart. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a match. Archie flicks it and looks around the dark infested tunnel.

"Henry?"

Archie steps forward picking up his umbrella.

"Henry." Archie says looking ahead

Suddenly Archie hears running and looks ahead. Just ahead, Henry comes into view. Henry sees Archie and shines his flashlight at him.

"Archie!"

"Henry!"

"You came to help me! I knew it!"

"No! I came here to get you out of here! It's not safe."

"So you still don't believe me."

"Henry, we don't have time for that. Come on, we have to find a way out of here. Now."

Archie pulls Henry forward but he pulls away.

"You still don't believe me."

"Henry!"

"I'll show you!" Henry says running away

"Henry stop!"

Henry runs down the tunnel and disappears.

"Henry come back here!"

Archie looks back at the entrance and back where Henry ran. He takes a deep breath and goes after him in the mines.

"Henry!', runs further ahead trying not to trip on any fallen rocks, 'Henry? Henry.', looks up ahead and sees a light, 'Henry!', runs around the corner, 'Henry, you gotta slow down."

Archie runs around the corner and sees Henry looking through a crack in the ground.

"There's something down here Archie. I can see it. It's something shiny."

Archie catches his breath putting his hands on his knees.

"Henry, this has become very dangerous. We've got to get out of here now."

"It could be something important!" Henry yells still looking down

Archie now gets serious.

"Henry, look at me, look at me!', Henry stops looking and looks at Archie, 'I'm scared for you, all right? I'm scared."

Henry slowly lowers his flashlight.

"Why? Because you think I'm nuts right?"

"No!', Henry flinches, calms down a bit, 'No Henry. I'm scared because we're trapped down here in these mines with no way out."

Finally Henry starts to see the danger of the situation.

"So what do we do now?"

Archie sighs finally catching his breath.

"I don't' know. Hope that the people outside the mine can get to us. Or create an opening."

Back outside, finally help arrives and some townsfolk. Evan directs the help to park in certain locations. Regina pulls up and walks to the crew that will be handling a way to get inside. Evan walks Pongo away from the entrance literally pulling him away.

"Come on Pongo."

Pongo barks and Evan looks around. Evan looks off to the side and sees Ruby just sitting down on some gravel.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looks and sees Evan walking towards her with Pongo.

"Yeah?"

"Favor. Watch Pongo." Evan says handing the leash over

"Wait, what?"

"Thanks. Big help."

"Hey, hey!"

Evan walks away catching up to Graham. Ruby looks at Pongo holding onto the leash. Regina looks at the entrance and back at the blueprints the workers are using. Evan makes it to Graham who is standing next to Marco. Some workers one by one toss rocks out of the caved in entrance.

"That's going to take forever." Evan comments

"Archie's smart.', Graham and Evan look at Marco, 'He'll keep the boy safe. Until we can get to them."

"I hope so." Graham says

"Come on boys! A little quicker maybe!" Evan orders

Suddenly the mines start to shake rapidly for a bit. Everyone braces themselves as the shaking continues. Regina runs ahead waving her hands.

"Stop! STOP!', Evan looks, 'You're making it worse! You're going to kill my son!"

The shaking eases up a bit.

"Regina relax. There only trying to save them. I'm trying to save him. This is the best way to get to them."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. And you know what? You know why he went in there in the first place."

"Excuse me?"

"You made him feel like he had to go in there to prove something to you."

"And you know what Mr. Swan? Why does he have to prove anything to me anyway huh? Who's always encouraging him to do these horrible things?"

Evan points.

"Don't even try to blame this on me."

"Then don't blame this on me until his oxygen runs out!" Regina yells with a sadden look walking away

Evan crosses his arms and looks back at the entrance.

"Hang in there Henry."

Pongo barks some more. Back inside, Pongo's barks can be heard, echoing through the tunnel. Archie looks and hears it.

"Listen."

Henry stops and hears Pongo's barking.

"It's Pongo!" Henry says running following the noise

Archie runs too.

"Follow the noise! It'll lead us out of here!"

Back outside, Regina stands alone wiping her eyes. Evan looks and sighs hard shaking his head. He walks to Regina and she hears him coming. Regina sees and looks back the other way.

"Listen. Let's put the war between us aside for now. It won't help Henry if were fighting out here."

Regina sniffs and turns back.

"No. It won't."

Evan nods.

"So…boss. What do you want me to do?"

Regina gulps.

"Help me get my son back."

"Best way to get him is to re-open that entrance."

Regina looks and sees the men going back to removing the rocks again.

"I hope you're right."

Back inside, Archie and Henry come to a dead end but Pongo's barking is louder than ever from where they are.

"Pongo's barking seems to be coming from here."

Archie looks up and sees some metal sheets covering some kind of machine.

"What's all this for Archie?" Henry asks looking and flashing his light at it

Archie slides the metal sheets away revealing an old miners elevator.

"What's that?"

"It looks like an old minor's elevator."

"Does it work?"

"I'm not so sure Henry."

Back outside, Regina and Evan go over a plan to get Henry and Archie out of there.

"We gotta…we gotta find some way to…punch are way into the ground."

"Punch are way?"

"Yes. Just something a lot bigger and faster than hauling those rocks one by one."

Marco over hears and looks back.

"Madam Mayor."

Regina looks at Marco.

"What?"

"Explosives."

Evan blinks and slowly turns around with a shocked look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks

"We can use explosives."

Evan thinks for a moment and nods.

"That…could work. It sure as hell will be faster."

Regina looks at the look on Evan's face. Back inside the mines.

"What is it Archie?"

"It's an old elevator Henry.', walks inside it checking it out, 'It was used to get the minors in and out of here.', looks directly up, 'It must go all the way to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo's barking."

"Well does it still work? Maybe we can use it to get out of here."

"Maybe. Let's give it a try."

Henry gets on and Archie grabs his umbrella. Back outside, Evan puts his hands over his mouth.

"Clear the area! CLEAR the area!" Evan shouts

Everyone runs and they get behind something strong. Evan runs below the yellow tape.

"Everyone's clear. Go ahead and go boom."

Regina crosses her arms. Back inside, Archie turns the crank of the old elevator. It's so rusted with each turn the elevator moves half an inch.

"Henry, give me a hand."

The two boys turn the crank as hard as they can. Back outside, the wires are screwed in place and await the order. Regina looks serious and nods.

"Do it." Regina says getting behind cover

"Fire in the hole!" Evan screams

Everyone braces themselves. The workers hit the switch and a massive explosion goes off from the caved in entrance. But the force is so strong, it pushes the elevator that Henry and Archie are on lower into the mine shaft. Back outside, dust is everywhere covering the whole entrance. Evan looks up and runs out to check to see if the planned even worked. Everyone else stands up to see if it worked but dust is just everywhere. Evan coughs and sees what happened. He walks back out of the cloud and Regina sees.

"Did it work?"

Evan looks up shaking his head.

"No. It didn't."

Regina covers her mouth. Evan looks back at the entrance.

"Now what?" Evan whispers

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Mary signs out for her day at the hospital. She hands the pad to the nurse.

"Have a nice day." Mary says walking away

As Mary walks away, David sees her leaving.

"Hey.', Mary stops walking and sees David, smiles and walks towards her, 'Leaving already?"

"Uh…yes. I'm done for today.', David nods putting his hands in his robes, 'Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm actually starting psychical therapy. Dr. Whale thinks I can move more now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Simple walk for thirty minutes. On a treadmill or outside. With an escort of course.', Mary gulps, 'But the hospital is short on staff from whatever's happening out there with the mines."

"Oh." Mary says looking off

"So…maybe if there was some volunteer willing to help me. That would be great." David says with a smile

Mary sees the look on David's face and sighs.

"Sure. Why not."

"Great. Thank you Mary."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Just outside. A short walk would be nice."

"Thirty minutes. Not a second longer."

"Promise."

The two head outside and start David's walk.

Storybrooke…

Small Lake…

The two walk alongside a lake.

"Remember anything yet?" Mary asks walking

"No. Nothing.', looks around, 'I'm trying so hard to remember this place."

"What does it feel like?"

"It feels like…I woke up in some strange land. Everything and everyone is just a mystery to me."

"What about Kathryn?', David looks, 'She brought photos for you. You said you remembered your dog? That's something right?"

David shakes his head.

"No. I didn't.' Mary looks, 'I lied to her."

"You…You did?"

David nods.

"She's just so…loving. She was so happy and I didn't want to disappoint her. And everything I feel about her…doesn't feel right. Ajax. What kind of name is that? Who names their dog that to begin with?"

Mary chuckles.

"All of this.', looks around, 'All is this is wrong. It feels wrong."

The two slowly stop. Mary just stares at the ground.

"That feels so lonely."

David stands there looking like he's coming to a realization of something.

"No…there's only one thing that does feel right."

Mary turns and looks at David.

"Oh? What?"

David turns and looks intently at Mary.

"You Mary."

Mary blinks and steps back.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What?"

"Mary, listen to me. I know it sounds crazy. But you're the only thing in this place that feels real to me.', Mary sort of smiles, 'Everything's wrong but you're the only thing that feels right to me."

The two look intently at each other as if there about to kiss. They actually do move closer to each other but David looks off to the side.

"Kathryn's here."

Mary snaps out of it and looks to the side.

"You're-You're right."

David walks ahead to her.

"Kathryn….', Kathryn comes closer, 'You're here."

"I'm sorry, I know it's beyond visiting hours."

"It's okay, it's okay. Why are you here?"

"I…I just wanted to see you."

Mary stands to the side like she's not even there.

"Thank you for coming." David says

Kathryn picks up a basket and hands it to David.

"I baked some of my cranberry muffins for you. Your favorite."

"Oh. Thank you Kathryn."

David looks at Mary and she nods seeing it's time for her to go.

"I should get going. Have a nice day you two." Mary says walking away

Mary quickly walks out of there. David sees and goes after her.

"Mar…Mary Margaret.', Mary stops and looks back, 'Coming back tomorrow?"

Mary nods and softly smiles. David smiles knowing he'll see her again. Kathryn walks up behind David with the muffins.

"Let's get you back to the hospital."

David looks at Kathryn and nods.

"Yes."

The two head back to the hospital together.

Storybrooke…

Mines…

Regina runs to the workers one by one.

"What was that?! What the hell was that?! You said it would work! Does that look like it worked!?" Regina yells pointing

Graham and Evan try to calm down Regina. Evan goes after her.

"Regina, Regina!"

"They almost killed my son!"

"I see that, but yelling isn't going to help anything."

Regina calms down and almost falls down but leans against a truck. Marco comes by taking off his hat. Pongo continues to bark.

"If we knew exactly where they were. We can pull them out of there."

"These mines run in circles Marco, they could be anywhere." Regina says

"I'm just saying Madam Mayor…" Marco says nervously

"Your saying says nothing! We need a better plan!"

Evan looks around and at the fire truck at the mine. Pongo continues to bark and looks in a certain direction. Evan looks in the direction Pongo is looking at and runs to him to let him out.

"Maybe we can pull them out." Marco suggests

"How would they know where to get pulled out?"

"I don't know…"

Evan lets Pongo out and he sniffs a trail.

"Hey, hey!" Evan yells

Everyone looks and sees Evan letting Pongo sniff the area.

"Evan, what are you doing?" Graham asks

"Pongo knows something. He can sniff them out. He knows where they are at."

"Good idea." Graham says

Pongo continues to sniff around and finally stops trying to dig something up. Evan and Graham look closer and help Pongo dig.

"What is that?" Evan asks

Regina watches as Graham and Evan dig up a metal plate revealing an air shaft below them.

"What…What is this?" Evan asks

"Looks like an air shaft."

"Used to give the minors an air supply digging so deep." Marco explains

"Maybe we can use this to get to them." Evan suggests

Everyone looks at Evan for his idea. Back inside the mines in the elevator shaft, Henry and Archie are still stuck on the elevator. Henry looks up seeing the glimpse of daylight above them. Archie's sitting down, Henry looks at Archie and slowly sits down as well.

"Archie?"

"Yeah…Henry?"

"I'm really…really…really…truly am sorry. For all of this."

Archie looks and shakes his head.

"It's quite all right Henry. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I just wanted to find proof. That's all."

"I know Henry. And I'm sorry too.', looks at Henry finally, 'I don't think your nuts or crazy Henry."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. I…I just think your mother…has a strong clear path for you to follow."

"What path?"

"I don't exactly know Henry…but what I do know is that when you step off of it, even by an inch. Your mother simply reacts. And it scares her. That's natural for her."

"My mom's scared of me?"

"No. No. I didn't say that. But you know something else?'

"What?"

"It's also natural for you to be free of things of ways of what you want them to be. That's your choice. If you think this town is cursed and that everyone here is a fairytale character. And that's okay, you believe that. Remember those things I said to you earlier at my office?', Henry nods, 'I didn't mean any of it. And I never should have said them to you."

"Then why did you say those things?"

Archie thinks about that for a second.

"I guess I'm not a good person."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm…I'm not the man that I want to be."

Henry thinks about what Archie just said. Back outside, Marco hooks onto the gate of the closed air shaft. Evan walks to the driver side of the tow truck.

"Ready Ruby?"

Ruby's in the driver's seat.

"Yep."

"Hit it!"

Ruby floors it and the tow truck rips the gate off the ground.

"Okay, that's it. Hold it Ruby."

Ruby stops and looks back. Marco, Graham and Regina check out the air shaft and see the long way down. Evan comes over and looks down as well kneeling down.

"So…what's next?" Regina asks crossing her arms

"Someone goes down." Evan says

Everyone looks at Evan. Back inside the mines, Henry thinks for a second and looks at Archie.

"You are a good person Archie.', Archie looks back at Henry, 'The thing you did for Geppetto after what your parents did. You are a good person. And free as well."

Archie sighs.

"Henry…I don't see how I'm Jiminy Cricket. I mean, he was a cricket. And I'm not a cricket."

"Jiminy Cricket was somebody before he became a cricket. It took him a long time to figure out who he wanted to be.', Archie blinks listening to the story, 'And when the chance came to him, he did the right thing. Like you do."

Archie blinks thinking about what Henry said.

"Tell me more."

"More what?"

"More. About…who I really am. Why I chose to become a cricket."

Henry smiles. Back outside, Marco pulls out the wire that will lower someone down into the shaft.

"We lower someone down into the shaft. But only one. Too much weight can cause a massive about of pressure ascending down."

"I've got a harness in the car." Graham says

"Who will go down?" Marco asks

"I will. Lower me." Regina says volunteering

"Sorry Mayor, not going to happen." Evan says stepping forward

"Excuse me. Henry's my son."

Evan looks serious at Regina.

"Yes he is. And he's my friend. You sit behind a desk. You're not good at this sort of stuff."

"And you are?"

Evan takes a moment to answer.

"Yes I am. I know what to do. Do you know how to use a harness? Because we don't have time to go through a crash course. We do this now and my way."

Regina looks serious at Evan and steps closer to him. Graham sees and gets ready if Regina tries anything. But she doesn't.

"Just bring my son back to me."

Evan nods and looks at Graham.

"Give me the harness."

Graham goes to get the harness and Evan takes off his jacket. Back in the mines, Archie nods.

"I see. So…I was happy?"

"Yes. You were."

"Henry. I gotta ask again."

"What?"

"Why do you think this fairy tale story is true?"

"I don't know Archie."

"Just give it a shot. I won't judge you."

Archie shrugs.

"Everyone…deserves to be free. You know? Finally look at themselves in the mirror and see who they really are."

Archie sort of smiles and nods.

"I think I finally understand."

"I thought if I finally found some kind of proof, people will start to believe me. But…I didn't find anything. Just some broken glass."

"You did find something Henry."

"What? What did I find?"

"You found me. I was lost. And now you found me."

"Wait, Jiminy? You remember who you truly are?" Henry asks getting all excited

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no Henry. I…I don't remember.', Henry sits back down, 'But…you helped me remember the kind of person I wanted to be."

Henry smiles and chuckles a little. Archie does the same. Back outside, Evan slowly starts to go down into the air shaft.

"Good. Nice and slow." Evan orders off by radio

Regina, Graham and Marco watch as Evan goes deeper down. Back inside, Archie and Henry hear noise and gravel fall on top of the elevator.

"What's that?" Henry asks

Archie gets up.

"It's…It's the rescue! There coming to get us!"

"Hey!" Henry yells

Evan looks down and sees the elevator. He shines his light and sees Henry and Archie through the ceiling.

"Hey! You guys all right?"

"Yes. We're both okay."

"Okay, hang on guys. Stop, stop!" Evan orders on the radio

Evan picks up the top of the elevator ceiling and tosses it to the side. Archie kneels down and picks up Henry.

"You first Henry."

"Here, Henry, grab my hand." Evan says lending down his hand

Henry grabs Evan's hand and he hooks him onto himself.

"Just hang onto me Henry.', looks down at Archie, 'Archie, grab my hand."

Archie goes to grab Evan's hand but suddenly the elevator shakes.

"The elevator! It's going to fall!" Archie yells

"Grab my hand!" Evan yells

"Archie!"

"It's okay! Hang on you two!"

(Same time)

"ARCHIE!"

Suddenly the elevator drops. All is silent. Evan and Henry look down seeing Archie just hanging there. Evan looks down and sees Archie hanging onto one of the hooks with his umbrella. Just in the last second Archie swung his umbrella saving his life. Henry and Evan start laughing.

"Your 'lucky' charm huh?" Evan asks

Archie chuckles. Evan and Henry continue to laugh as Henry thumbs up Archie.

"Pull us up! I got them!"

The line starts to pull the three boys up. Outside the mines, people clap as Evan and Henry are the first ones out. Regina smiles happily as Henry is pulled off of Evan and towards his Mother. Evan pushes himself out as he helps Archie out. Marco goes to Archie and the two embrace each other laughing. Evan looks and sees how far Henry was pulled away from him by his mother. Graham checks Evan out and he pats him on the back.

"Good work deputy."

Evan pants and sighs.

"Thanks sheriff."

Evan walks on over to Henry and Regina as she checks out her son.

"Hey Henry. You okay? Every part of your body still intact?" Evan asks patting Henry on the head

Regina brushes Evan away from Henry.

"Deputy, clear the crowd away or something okay?"

Evan watches as Regina drags Henry away from him. He shakes his head as he takes the harness off of him. Regina spots Archie and walks towards him.

"Dr. Hopper! Dr. Hopper.', Archie turns around and sees Regina walking towards him, 'Thank you. Thank you so much for what you did."

"Uh…you're welcome Regina. Um, I need to speak to you for a moment.', walks away and Regina follows, the two stand secluded away from everyone else, 'I'm still going to treat Henry."

"Excuse me?"

"And I'm going to do it in my own way whether you like me to or not."

"My mind has been made up Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say or…"

"Or what Regina? You'll ruin my life? Take away everything that I have worked hard for? Do your absolute worst to me? Well that's fine then. I don't care what you do to me Regina. Because in the end, I will always do my very best."

"Don't push me Mr. Hopper."

"Oh I don't have to Regina. Because you're going to leave me alone. And let me do my work the way I want to."

"Oh is that so? How's that?" Regina asks crossing her arms

"Because Madam Mayor.', Archie says smiling in a funny way, 'One day you might find yourself without the one thing you cherish most.', Regina's face just drops, 'Because someone might give a call to the adoption agency Henry came from. They might start to ask questions about his wellbeing. And do you know who they will ask? They'll ask the one person who's treating him.', Regina's mouth is just slightly open, 'So…I suggest you think about that carefully. And allow me to do my work the way my…', smiles, 'conscience sees fit."

Regina just blinks as Archie just walks away. She gulps seeing the 'bug' stood up for himself against the 'evil' queen. Evan sits down on the ground for a second catching his breath. Henry sees Evan and walks towards him.

"Hey."

Evan looks back and sees Henry sitting down next to him.

"Hey."

The two boys sit. Evan looks ahead and sees Marco and Archie talking with Pongo between them. He tilts his head thinking.

"Why did Jiminy become a cricket?"

"Because he wanted to get away. From his parents."

"Why?"

"They did something both of them didn't regret. And Jiminy wished to be something he truly wanted to be."

"A cricket?"

"Yep."

"So…is Marco Archie's father?"

"Nope. Old friends. Marco's Geppetto."

"Oh."

"His parents turned his parents into puppets. And Jiminy was tasked to watch out for Geppetto as long as he could."

Evan turns at Henry.

"You scared the crap out of me today Henry."

"I'm sorry."

Evan sighs and looks back.

"It's okay. As long as you're safe."

"I told Archie before, there's no crickets here."

"Huh?"

"There's no crickets here. There's never been."

"Didn't notice."

"I wish they were."

"Why?"

"Proof that things can change."

Archie and Marco walk towards the boys. Evan looks around and doesn't hear anything.

"Well who knows Henry.', reach over and wraps arm around Henry putting his hand on his shoulder, 'They just might return some day.', Archie and Marco make it to the boys just as crickets start making their noise, 'Come on, your Mom probably wants to take you home."

Evan just about stands up but Henry listens.

"Hey. Listen."

Evan, Marco and Archie listen. They listen to the chirping of the crickets in the area.

"Those are crickets." Archie says

"They're back. You were right.', looks at Evan, 'they did return."

Evan narrows his eyes and looks around at the small party that's going on from the rescue.

Storybrooke…

Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold walks around his contour. And on one of his contours, are two wooden dolls that look like people from Henry's storybook.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Mary walks down the hallway towards the nurse's station. She walks up to it and opens a letter of resignation. Mary stares at it for a second and slips it in the mailbox.

Storybrooke…

Mines…

Everyone's have a small party. Graham and Evan are asked to share a drink but they refuse because they're still on the job. Marco opens his flask and takes a quick sip. Archie laughs as Marco almost falls over. Off to the side, away from the party, Regina walks to the air shaft that they used. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out the glass shard she found early. Regina stares at it for a second and drops it down the shaft.

The shard falls all the way down the shaft hitting edges and rocks. It finally lands on the bottom of the mine as it slides off Snow White's glass coffin buried at the bottom of the mine…


	6. Chapter 6 – Recall of an Old Life

Chapter 6 – Recall of an Old Life

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan button's up his dark blue denim button down shirt in front of the mirror. Mary ignores Evan as he gets ready, but she's eyeing him as she 'reads' her book. Evan looks off to the side and uses the mirror as a reflection to see Mary spying on him. He sighs and turns around.

"Sure you don't want to come?"

"No. No. I'm good."

"You're good with not going?"

"Yes."

"You just said no."

"I know. I no-no. Wait, yes, I'm not going."

Evan hides his smile grabbing his coat.

"And if he asks me why you're not there?"

Mary shrugs.

"Just…tell him I didn't feel well to go."

Evan nods like he's believing it.

"Okay then. See you later Mary."

"Bye. See you tonight."

Evan walks to the door and looks back one last time. Mary looks at her book as Evan leaves closing the door. She looks up seeing Evan gone. Mary sighs hard rubbing her face keeping her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my God…what is wrong with me?"

Storybrooke…

Neighborhood…

Evan and Henry walk to David and Kathryn's house were his welcome home party is happening.

"Henry, I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"When David gets home, can you please keep the whole story thing to a minimal?"

"Why? That's our mission."

"I know, I know. Just, let David get comfortable. After all it's his party and probably is going to be confused as hell."

"We know why, that's why we're going to help him remember in the first place."

"By telling him, 'Hi David, you're really Prince Charming, married to Snow White who happens to be Mary Margaret. And also I'm your son'. Oh yeah, he'll take that well."

"You think he'll believe that?"

Evan looks down and sees Henry even buying his sarcasm.

"Henry. I'm just joking."

"Oh."

Evan pats the back of Henry's back.

"Here. We're here. Just let me do all the talking."

"Okay, okay."

Evan and Henry walk up the steps seeing the 'Welcome Home David' sign above the front door. He knocks on the door and the two enter waiting for the main guests to arrive. Outside, Kathryn and David arrive. Kathryn smiles seeing their home, but David looks lost as hell not recognizing a single thing. She looks and sees David once again puzzled.

"You know, you have the exact same look as you first did when you saw this house for the first time."

"I-I-I do?"

"Yep. You could never see past the ugly windmill on the lawn. And you always said, 'I'll never buy an old lady's house."

"Old lady house…" David says mesmerized

"Can you at least remember what made you change your mind about buying it?"

David looks at the house closing his mouth. He looks at the front lawn.

"I see we got rid of the wind mill. Was that a start?"

Kathryn nods and grabs David's arm.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for you inside."

The two start walking towards the house.

"Ev-Everyone? Who's everyone?"

Kathryn smiles looking back at David.

"People you used to know and family."

"Oh. Right."

As the two head up the stairs, a handmade crafted fence in front of the house says 'The Nolan's' on the front of it displaying. The Nolan's walk through the front door and everyone sees. They cheer for him as Kathryn guides David around introducing everyone to him. Amongst the guests, Dr. Whale is there. Kathryn guides David over to Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale. I'm so glad you came." Kathryn says

"It's a pleasure. David." Whale says lending out his hand

"Doctor."

The two shake hands.

"I know this is a big step for you and all this. But even the smallest thing can trigger your memory. So for now, I'm going to tell you to have fun and relax."

"Thank you Dr. Whale.', takes a deep breath, 'I'm going to try my best."

Dr. Whale smiles and lets David meet and greet people he can't remember. Over by the front door, at the bottom of the staircase, Evan and Henry sit staying out of the party. Henry notices David isn't recognizing people and must be from the curse trying to force him not to remember.

"I know why he can't remember anything."

Evan is just sitting there relaxing with his eyes shut and arms crossed.

"Why's that henry?"

"The curse isn't working on his memory yet. It's trying to fill in the gap in his mind."

Evan still sits there with his eyes shut.

"Henry. David has amnesia. He can't remember anything at all."

"That's why the curse isn't working on him this his fake memories to his fairytale memories."

Evan sighs finally opening his eyes.

"Oh that's right. Because every single person here has fake memories and can't remember who they really are."

"That's right. Now's are change to help him remember who he really is."

"Prince Charming right? My dad?"

"Yep. We can use Ms. Blanchard to help him jog his memory."

"We already tried that."

"It got him to wake up didn't it?"

Evan sighs rolling his eyes.

"Yep."

"All we got to do is get him and Ms. Blanchard together."

"And how do we do that?"

Suddenly David walks out of the party and joins in on the two boys.

"Hey boys."

Evan and Henry look up.

"Mr. Nolan." Evan says standing up

"You two were there as well right. Along with Mary who saved me."

"That's right. We were there as well."

"It's nice that you came. Beyond everyone else here, you two are the only ones that I know here."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can hide in here with us."

"Great. Thanks. I'm not getting anywhere in there."

Suddenly a waiter comes by and David sees.

"Um, excuse me, I'll have one of those."

Evan watches as David grabs a toothpick, pricks it in a small hotdog. Spins it around and takes a bite out of it in a funny way. Henry notices it too.

"Nice trick. Do you know how to use a sword?"

Evan nudges Henry.

"Henry." Evan whispers

David chuckles chewing the dog.

"I'm-I'm sorry? A sword did you just say?"

Evan shrugs laughing funny.

"He's got a curious mind."

David looks at Evan.

"It's Evan right?"

"Yeah."

"You live with Mary Margaret right?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Do you know if she's coming tonight?"

Evan's mouth drops and shakes his head.

"No she isn't. Sorry."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

Evan shrugs.

"Couldn't give you an answer if I tried."

"Huh…" David says

In the kitchen, Kathryn stumbles to get more food together. Kathryn looks more upset than happy that David's home. Regina is in there as well with her. Kathryn looks back and sees David talking to Evan other than to everyone else there. Regina notices and looks back at Kathryn.

"Kathryn, you need to go out there.', Kathryn continues to get more food together, 'Kathryn.', Regina stops her from getting food, 'You need to be with your husband."

Kathryn takes a deep breath.

"I lost David once so many years ago…now that he's back…it feels like he isn't even back.', Regina sees the look in Kathryn's face, 'You have no idea Regina how I feel."

Regina gulps.

"As of matter of fact I do."

Kathryn blinks and looks at Regina.

"What?"

"A long time ago…I lost someone too."

"You did?"

"Yes. The man I loved…he can never come back. Not after what…happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Unlike me, you have a chance with him.', Kathryn nods, 'Go to him."

Kathryn continues to nod and wipes her eyes.

"You're right.', Kathryn walks out of the kitchen but stops, 'Regina. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend.', Regina blinks to hearing that, 'I haven't had one in a long time. It's new getting used to one."

"Same here."

"Get used to it." Kathryn says with a smile

Kathryn leaves and Regina stands there for a moment, smiling and slowly looking away. Throughout the house, Kathryn looks for David. Kathryn walks through the hallway and only sees Evan and Henry.

"Excuse me, have you seen David?"

Evan and Henry look up and back at each other.

"He said he was going to the bathroom." Evan answers

Dr. Whale walks by and Kathryn notices.

"Dr. Whale. Have you seen David?"

Dr. Whale shakes his head.

"No."

Kathryn looks around wondering where David went.

Storybrooke…

Main Streets…

David walks down the street just looking around. Ahead of him, he spots Mary hanging a bird's home from a tree. David walks up to the fence and stops in front of it.

"I could have sworn I sent you an invite."

Mary looks and stops trying to hang the bird house.

"Oh. David."

"Having trouble?"

Mary looks down shaking her head.

"Hmm? No, no. I got it."

David smiles hoping over the fence.

"Here. Let me help.', gets closer to Mary as she hesitates, 'Please?" David asks lending out his hand

Mary looks at it and grabs it. David helps Mary down as she gives him the bird house. He climbs up the ladder as Mary watches him.

"So…word has it you resigned from the hospital.', Mary blinks looking away, looks down at Mary, 'Did it have something to do with me?"

"David…"

David climbs down the ladder.

"Because of what I told you that day. How I felt about you?', Mary looks hesitant, 'Mary, please tell me this isn't all one sided."

"David, you're a married man. There is no sided in this situation."

"However it is in this situation Mary, it no longer matters. Whoever married Kathryn, is no longer here. It's not me now. She's a stranger to me. I didn't choose her. That David back then chose her. But this David, me, I'm choosing you.', Mary gulps, 'I can see it in your eyes Mary Margaret. You feel the same way. You should never play poker."

Mary shuts her eyes and looks very anxious.

"David. I'm very…flattered that you have feelings like this for me. And saying all that about your wife you don't remember. But believing that we have this connection towards each other. I can't but help think that maybe it has something to do with me saving your life.', David gulps nervously, 'So please, let's just leave it at that.', walks away, 'Thank you for putting up my bird house."

David turns watching Mary walking away. He looks down seeing his effort is not improving.

Storybrooke…

Neighborhood…

David walks back home alone. He walks up the steps seeing Kathryn waiting for him. Kathryn sees David walking towards her.

"Kathryn."

"David. Where did you go?"

"I…I went for a short walk."

Kathryn gets up and walks to David.

"Why?"

David hesitates to answer.

"I…needed some air. A lot of face in there I was just getting overwhelmed by all of them."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay David. Come on back in. Want to try again?"

"Sure."

Kathryn grabs David's hand and guides him back in.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks up the stairs jingling and flipping the keys in his hand. He unlocks the door entering the apartment.

"I'm home Mar…"

Evan pauses seeing Mary going to town cleaning all the dishes. Especially the one she's scrubbing really hard with a pad.

"Uh…Mary?"

Mary focuses really hard scrubbing so hard into the dish.

"Mary? Mary.', Mary doesn't hear, looks serious, 'MARY!', Mary snaps out of it looking around at Evan, 'You want to ease up on that pad? Any harder you'll go right through the plate."

"The dishes were piling up. I needed to clean them. Thoroughly."

"Obviously."

"And I'm almost done."

"Does this thoroughly cleaning have anything to do with seeing David seeing you tonight?', Mary looks surprised, 'Oh please, the second he left I knew right away he went out to look for you."

"How would you know he would find me?"

"Because I see things and you're obviously frustrated from what he said to you. Never play poker Mary.', sits down, 'What happened?"

"We…We just talked…just talked. He did most of the talking."

"Of course he did."

"He really did some talking."

"And now you know what you have to say?"

"What?" Mary asks with a confused face

"You did the right thing by walking away."

"Well I don't know. He made a pretty compelling case."

"Compelling case or not, he's still married Mary.', Mary nods, 'You know what to do."

Mary nods some more.

"Right. Right. Evan?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do?"

"Oh. Well first things first. Stop cleaning."

Mary looks down and sets down the plate.

"Right."

"Got something to drink?"

Mary nods.

"Yes."

"I'll go get it."

Evan walks around the contour and towards a cupboard. He picks up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Mary goes and sits down at the table. Evan brings back the bottle and two glasses. He pours into them and slides one to Mary.

"Are you old enough?"

Evan shrugs sitting down.

"Twenty one."

"Can you handle whiskey?"

"Don't know. Never had one."

"Then I think.', grabs glass and slides it away, 'You stick to something easier."

Evan watches as Mary slides the glass away. He shakes his head sitting back in the chair.

"Fine. Where were we?"

Mary takes a soft sip.

"Telling me what to do."

Evan snaps his thumb pointing at Mary.

"Right. Mary…I believe you're a smart enough woman to know if something you want to do feels wrong, it likely is.', Mary nods, 'I don't want to see you get caught up in an affair."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I can see you're not the type of woman to be looked at differently."

"Looked at differently?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Oh yeah…when word spreads of an affair. People just look at the person so differently. You can feel the looks on your back."

"You would know."

"From my work Mary. But I never spread rumors. The wife or husband paid me to spy and that's it."

"How did that make you feel?"

"What make me feel?"

"To discover what they were doing."

Evan thinks about it for a second. He shakes his head sighing.

"I don't get attached. All I cared about was the money."

"Oh."

"And I hate crying. Especially the wives. When they found out…', looks disgusted, 'I just wanted my money and get the hell out of there."

"So what do I do?"

Evan looks back at Mary.

"Two things. One: stay very strong.', Mary blinks, 'No matter how good it seems, don't get involved with it. Unless he's actually going to leave his wife. That way it's not cheating.', Mary nods, 'Second: he's got to figure out what he wants to do. He can't have both. It doesn't work that way."

Mary nods to Evan's explanation. She picks up her glass and smiles.

"Thank you."

Evan smiles and pretends to hold up his glass.

"Cheers.', pretends to tap Mary's glass, 'Cling."

Mary laughs as she takes another sip. Evan sighs and looks the other way.

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

In the living room, David takes a sip of his beer sitting on the couch. David looks at photos of him and Kathryn in past times. Each photo he looks at, not a single one looks familiar to him. Kathryn walks in the room and sees David looking at more photos by himself.

"Your hair used to be different." Kathryn says

David looks up and sees Kathryn walking towards him.

"I'm-I'm sorry?"

"Your hair back then was longer.', David looks a photo and chuckles, sits down and pats David on the head, 'It used to be a buzz cut."

"Did I like it?"

David looks at a photo of him and Kathryn together.

"You hated it. Complained how hard it was to take care of."

"It grew when I was…asleep."

David looks at another photo. Kathryn sees David is completely ignoring her.

"I was going to bed…care to join me?"

David stops and slowly looks at Kathryn.

"Go…to bed?', Kathryn nods, looks funny, 'Do you mean go to bed-go to bed? Or _go to bed_?" David asks with a funny look on his face

Kathryn smiles circling the back of David's head with her fingers.

"Whatever you want David."

David gulps.

"Kathryn…is it okay if we instead…just sat here and talked some more?"

Kathryn looks at David for a second and moves in and kisses him. David's eyes just shoot wide open. The Nolan's kiss for a couple of seconds and finally David stops.

"Wait, stop."

"What?"

David blinks like he was forced to kiss a total stranger.

"This…doesn't feel right…', Kathryn just blinks, 'I'm sorry Kathryn."

David gets up and leaves the room. Kathryn shuts her eyes putting her hand over her mouth.

The Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Mary sits down reading the newspaper. On the front page is David in big letter, 'Welcome Home John Doe!'. Mary ignores it and reads on the inside. Dr. Whale walks by seeing Mary.

"I'm one hell', Mary jumps, 'of a doctor huh?"

Mary catches her breath seeing Dr. Whale.

"Oh. Dr. Whale. Hello.', flips page, 'Oh yes. You did a great job."

"What can I say, Mr. Nolan wouldn't wake up on anyone else's watch."

"Right timing I guess."

"Mary, I overheard one of the nurses talking. You resigned from the hospital?', Mary blinks seeing the look on Whale's face, 'I hope I wasn't because of me."

Mary blinks looking shocked.

"What? No. Why would you think it was because of you?"

"Well, of our date remember?', Mary just looks confused, 'I never called you afterwards.', Mary just looks surprised, 'I know it's not classy. And I apologize for it.', Mary just blinks, 'If you can find a way to put it behind us and come back to work at the hospital. You know where to find me."

Mary nods.

"Sure thing Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale smiles.

"Have a nice day Mary." Dr. Whale says leaving Granny's

As Dr. Whale leaves Granny's, Regina walks in. Regina looks around and sees Mary sitting by herself reading the paper. She walks over and sits down.

"Ms. Blanchard, a word please."

Mary sees Regina and folds the paper.

"Yes, of course."

"I wanted to talk to you about my dear friend Kathryn, but to be more specific, I wanted to talk to you about her husband, David.', Mary just blinks looking confused, 'You two CAN'T be together.', Mary blinks looking shocked, 'He's taken. He's married. Find someone else in this town."

"Miss Mills, I haven't done anything."

"Oh really? Just got p and left Kathryn for no particular reason then?"

Mary looks completely shocked.

"Dav-David did what?"

Regina looks and sees Mary doesn't know.

"So you don't know.', sighs slowly, 'Well sooner or later you will find out, but right now, listen to me very carefully, because it is in your best interest."

"Excuse me?"

"David is a fragile man. He just woke up from a coma. Has a bad case of amnesia. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing. And your this close', puts fingers close together, 'to destroying two happy lives."

"I would never do that Regina."

"I hope you don't Ms. Blanchard. So before you do anything that can't be undone. Give him some time to remember who he was at least."

Mary just sits there as Regina nods her head. Regina gets up and leaves Granny's. Mary just sits there thinking about what she should do. She gets up and puts the newspaper in her purse. Mary walks out of Granny's and heads to the school.

Storybrooke…

School…

David sits in his truck across the street from the school. He looks around waiting for Mary to arrive. And just down the street, Mary walks to the school. David looks and sees Mary walking into the school. He smiles and heads on in after her. Inside Mary's class, she grabs her mail and walks in front of her desk trying to open them without destroying them. Near the door to her class, David peeks in and sees Mary opening her mail with a letter opener.

"Careful Mary.', Mary flinches and sees David in her class, 'Looks awfully sharp."

Mary blinks snapping out of it.

"You can't be here David."

Mary grabs the kid's notebooks and starts setting them down on their desks.

"I wanted to see you Mary."

Mary looks serious as she slams each notebook on the desks.

"David. Please tell me you didn't leave your wife for me.', David shakes his head walking towards Mary, 'I don't want to destroy your marriage if it's going to be my fault."

David puts his hand up.

"It's not going to be. It will be mine. I'm the one who's doing this. I don't want to hurt Kathryn. But the only hurtful thing that I'm doing to her right now is pretending that I'm the same David she once knew. Kathryn needs to find someone who feels the same way as she does, just as I feel the same way for you."

Mary gasps almost dropping the notebooks. She smiles and calms down shutting her eyes.

"David…I'm trying really hard right now. To stay away from you.', throws notebooks down hard pushing David towards the door, 'I'm trying so hard to take everyone's advice. And I'm trying really hard to do the right thing."

David smiles laughing a bit.

"Why is avoiding me doing the right thing?"

"Because you already have a married life."

"With someone I don't feel for.', suddenly the bell rings and kids enter, David and Mary see, 'The David who chose Kathryn as his wife isn't here anymore. The David I am now is choosing to be with you Mary Margaret."

Mary puts her hands to her lips and pushes David out of the room.

"Leave. Please leave right now David."

Mary gets David all the way to the door.

"Is this, is this what you really want?"

"Go David!"

Mary gets David to the door but he spins around.

"Meet me tonight then.', Mary looks annoyed seeing her students watching, 'At least think about it one last time."

"Why should I?"

"Before you regret it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at eight 'o' clock. Just think about it and decide this for yourself. And if I'm there and you're not, I'll know okay? I'll know you made your decision and I'll never bother you again. That's fair right?', Mary thinks about it for a second, 'But listen to me. If you do chose this, if you think there ca be an us.', smiles happily, 'You know where to find me Mary Margaret." David says finally leaving

Mary watches as David leaves. She just stands there for a second thinking about what David just said to her.

Storybrooke…

Sheriff Station…

Evan walks in and doesn't see Graham around.

"Graham?', peeks head in office, 'Graham."

Evan shrugs walking to one of the desks in the room. He takes off his coat and hangs it up. Evan sits down and puts his feet up looking at the roster for the day. Suddenly Graham walks in with a box of doughnuts. Graham walks up alongside Evan and Evan sees the box of doughnuts as Graham opens them.

"Doughnuts?"

"Sometimes the clinches you hear are in fact true."

Evan closes the file and turns in his chair at Graham crossing his arms.

"Okay, what's the bribe?"

"You think I'm bribing you?"

"A box full of dougnuts, you might as well as say, 'Here, take these, I need you to do something'."

"Okay, I need you to do something."

"What is it Graham?"

"Remember when I told you, you didn't have to work night shift?"

Evan turns his head looking worried.

"Yeah…"

"I need you to work tonight.', Evan's mouth drops, 'Just this once. I promise."

"Oh come on…how late are we talking?"

"Pretty late."

"Oh man…"

"I really need this."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I volunteer at the animal shelter some times. One of the employees is sick and I said I would feed the dogs for them."

"So I have no choice since you already told them you would do it huh?"

"You do have a choice."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I just hope now you'll do it."

Evan thinks for a moment sighing. He looks at the box of doughnuts and reaches for one.

"You're lucky you have a sprinkled chocolate doughnut."

"Thank you Evan."

Graham walks away as Evan turns in his seat.

"Leave the doughnuts."

Graham smiles and sets the box down on the desk next to Evan.

"Thank you." Evan says

Graham walks away and suddenly Mary rushes in looking for Evan.

"Oh, hello Mary."

"Where's Evan?"

"Right over there."

Mary looks and rushes in.

"Evan, Evan!"

Evan spins around and sees Mary acting frantically.

"Whoa, whoa. Mary…what's got you all excited?"

"Do you got a second?" Mary asks sitting on the desk

Evan rolls his eyes.

"I got all night apparently."

"David…he's leaving his wife."

Evan chokes and coughs a little. Mary just smiles as Evan pounds his stomach.

"He's what?!"

"He's leaving. He's leaving Kathryn. For me. For me!"

"Okay, okay. Slow down. What happened?"

"He's doing it for me. He wants to be with me." Mary explains walking around in circles

Evan watches as Mary walks back and forth.

"He does?"

"He wants me to meet him tonight at the bridge."

"Oh really? Where we found him. How convenient?"

"I'm trying so hard to stay away and take everyone's advice, but he just keeps coming after me." Mary says with a smile

"What's not to come after?" Evan says with a smirk

Mary looks back at Evan.

"What do I do? What should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a difference between him just wanting you and leaving his wife. If you say he's actually going to leave his wife, then that's perfectly okay. That's not cheating."

"You're…Your right." Mary says looking away

Evan takes a bite out of his doughnut.

"Of course I am."

"At least now I don't have to feel bad for Kathryn. But Regina might be upset for us to do this."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"All in the more reason to do it."

Mary smiles shaking her head being mesmerized.

"My God…is this really happening to me?"

"You tell me Mary."

Mary looks down and looks towards the exit.

"I better go and get ready."

Evan watches Mary walk away but he stops her.

"Mary. Mary wait a second.', gets up and goes after Mary, Mary stops and looks back, 'Before you meet him out there. Prepare yourself first."

"Prepare myself? For what?"

"Just in case he doesn't go through with it."

"What do you mean? He wants me Evan."

"I heard that. But just in case he doesn't, don't get your hopes up to high and then be crushed. It's the worst feeling of them all."

Mary blinks and Evan nods walking back to his desk. She watches Evan for another second and turns around and leaves.

Later that night…

Storybrooke…

Granny's Inn…

David walks into his room and sets down his bag and keys. He walks to the little mirror on the desk and checks his hair. David looks down at his wedding ring and sighs. He walks to the window and sees the clock tower showing the time. 7:45. David nods and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

David walks down Main Street with a map. He's a bit lost, looking around trying to get his bearings. David stops at a corner of the intersection spinning around. As he spins around, Regina is standing there which startles him.

"Oh!"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Nolan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? You look a bit lost."

"I am actually. I'm trying to find the toll bridge."

"The toll bridge. Where you were found. Why are you trying to find that place? Trying to job your memory?"

"No. Actually I'm meeting someone there."

"Someone? Is it Kathryn?"

David looks down and looks back up.

"No. It's not."

Regina blinks and inhales through her nose.

"I see. Your leaving Kathryn then."

"Yes." David says nodding

"I guess there's no way in me telling you or to convince you to change your mind."

David shrugs.

"I can't change how I feel."

Regina chuckles.

"No. Of course not. Do you still need directions?"

"Yes. Please."

"Certainly.', turns around, 'Head down the street towards Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. There will be a fork in the road. Turn left and you'll find a trail that will lead you directly towards the toll bridge."

"Thank you. For helping me and understanding."

David runs and Regina turns watching David running away.

"David.', David stops and looks back, 'I truly hope you find what you're looking for."

David nods and runs for it. Regina stands there with a serious grin on her face. At the toll bridge, Mary waits checking her watch repeatedly. Back with David, he comes across Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and walks past it, only finding no fork in which Regina's directions say nothing about.

"What…What fork?"

David looks around and sees Mr. Gold inside his shop. He enters.

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold stares at his paintings as David enters.

"Excuse me."

"One moment please."

"Sure thing."

David walks further into the shop and looks around at all the objects in Mr. Gold's shop. He looks around some more and finds glass unicorns hanging from the wall. David walks to it and almost touches it just as Mr. Gold turns around.

"Charming isn't it?"

David stops from touching it and looks at Mr. Gold.

"Sorry, what?"

"The glass unicorns.', David looks back at them, 'There quite nice don't you think? They shine pretty bright and would make any woman happy."

"Yes, yes they would."

"Would you like to take a closer look at them?"

"Hmm? No, no. Actually I'm a bit lost. I asked the mayor for directions and she said there was a fork in the road by your shop. I see no fork in the road outside your shop though."

"It seems Miss Mills lead you the wrong way."

"I guess she doesn't know her town too much."

"I suppose so."

"The toll bridge please?"

"Out the door. Two blocks down and you'll find the trail. Easy peasy."

"Thank you."

David turns around and walks back to the door. As he walks back to the door he spots an old windmill. David slowly stops walking and stares intently at the old wooden windmill.

"Where…where did you get this?"

"That old windmill? Can't remember? It just sits there collecting dust. Now that I think about it. It's been there forever."

David reaches out to touch it to make the windmill spin.

"I think…', watches it spin in circles, 'this used to belong to me."

"Oh really? Are you certain Mr. Nolan?"

David blinks a couple times rubbing his head.

"I…remember…selling it to you."

Mr. Gold slowly smiles.

"I hope I bought it at a cheap price then."

David blinks quickly and looks at the door.

Storybrooke…

Toll Bridge…

Mary stands patiently spinning a green diamond ring on her finger. She looks up at the night sky waiting for David. Suddenly running can be heard, Mary turns around and sees David running at her. David gets close enough to Mary and stops in front of her panting.

"You…You came."

Mary smiles.

"Yes. I did. And so did you. But…', looks closer, 'You almost sound a bit surprised. And…disappointed?"

"Mary…I…I finally remember."

Mary continues to smile.

"You…You mean Kathryn?"

David nods walking to Mary, but keeps his distance.

"Yes. And everything else."

The two stare blankly at each other. Mary clears her throat.

"You…remember loving her?"

"I…I don't know Mary.', shakes head, 'I remember how I felt about her. I can't ignore it now. I feel it."

Mary blinks quickly.

"So…all those things you said to me."

"All of its true Mary."

"How so when you still love Kathryn?"

"Mary…I do have feeling for you. Strong and intense feelings beyond anything that I've ever felt." David says smiling

"But you're going back to her."

"I believe…it's the right thing to do."

Mary blinks slowly closing her eyes touching the side of her face.

"Ev…Evan was right. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. And the RIGHT thing to do was not to lead me on this fantasy." Mary says with a sadden look on her face

David nods looking down.

"I know. I know Mary. And I'm so sorry."

"And you've made your choice. For her."

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm so, so sorry." David says walking towards her

Mary steps back wiping her eyes.

"No it's okay. It's okay.' David sees the tears from Mary's eyes, 'I guess…it wasn't meant to be."

Mary wipes her eyes one more time walking away heart broken. David just stands there and watches seeing what he just did.

Storybrooke…

Streets…

Evan turns a corner in the police cruiser. He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs hard yawning.

"Ahhh man!', shakes heard hard, 'This sucks…', looks up ahead, 'And passing the Queen's house."

Evan drives slowly eyeing it. As Evan eyes it, he sees someone sneaking out the window.

"What the…', looks closer and sees someone sliding down the side, 'Oh yeah…that's not normal." Evan says making a face

Evan pulls over and reaches down for the police baton. He gets out and shuts the door quietly. Evan sneaks to the end of the driveway hearing the intruder approaching. He looks at the baton and spins it around. The intruder walks forward and Evan swings knocking the intruder hard into the ground.

"Just sneaking in or breaking in…', looks closer, 'Gra…Graham?"

Graham lies on the ground holding his stomach.

"Hello Evan…" Graham says struggling

Evan spins the baton around.

"So this is volunteering? Did the dog need much to feed?"

"The plan…changed…Regina wanted me to…"

"What? Come over for a quickie? I'm not an idiot Graham. The sheriff of Storybrooke does his best work by sneaking out of bedroom windows."

"It's not like that."

"Then why the hell did you go out the window?"

Graham stands up breathing slowly.

"Regina…doesn't want Henry to know."

Evan almost throws up spinning his head around.

"You did it while Henry was home? Are you NUTS?"

"He's sound asleep. He doesn't know."

"Oh this just gets better and better. I can see the look on Henry's face when he finds out. And with Regina…uhhh…', Evan says grabbing his stomach, 'Was the animal shelter a lie as well?"

"No Evan. I really do volunteer at the animal shelter."

Evan looks and sees Graham's clothes all messed up.

"Must have been fun. Especially with Henry in the house."

"Please Evan. Don't tell Henry. Or Regina that you saw me."

"It's that much of a secret huh? How long has this been going on?', Graham answers and Evan waves him off, 'Know what? I don't want to know. I'm trying not to barf up my coffee. I'm done working night shifts."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me let." Evan says grabbing the station's keys

"Why?" Graham asks

Evan tosses the keys to Graham and he sees.

"I'm done working for you. I don't work with people who are in bed with Regina. No pun intended. You'll find my badge on your desk."

Evan walks away looking seriously annoyed. Graham watches as Evan drives away.

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

David looks up at his house and sighs slowly. He walks up the steps and rings the doorbell. David waits for a couple seconds and finally Kathryn comes and answers the door. Kathryn sees that it's David.

"David?"

David smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

"You were right Kathryn. I really hated that windmill so much. Even went to burn it but…you stopped me before I could light the match."

Kathryn sort of smiles.

"You…You remember."

David nods.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Everything. Even much of how we were when I left that night. It seems now it wasn't very good between us."

"Do you remember why?"

David nods.

"Yes I do. You thought I was finally leaving you. But I wasn't Kathryn. I wanted to go to clear my head. And I wanted to come back to work things out. I just wanted time. And with my accident…', sighs hard, 'I got more time than I wanted. So I want to say what I should have said that night to you. I'm sorry."

Kathryn nods.

"I'm sorry too David."

"Listen Kathryn. We have a lot of work to do. So…let's take one day at a time. What do you say?"

Kathryn sniffs wiping her eye.

"I'd like to try that."

David smiles and lends out his hand. Kathryn looks at it and takes it welcoming David home.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Mary sits alone spinning her ring on her finger over and over again. A single tear drops from her eye. Suddenly Dr. Whale enters and sees Mary. He loosens his tie and walks on over sitting down next to her. Mary completely ignores him.

"Rough day Mary?"

"I don't feel like talking Whale."

"Oh come on. It's a lot easier to talk to someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone else in this town."

Mary slowly looks at Dr. Whale as he shrugs. She kindly smiles and looks back up ahead.

"Have you ever…been in a situation when you knew exactly what was going to happen? But you walked into it anyway?', Dr. Whale nods, 'And the one thing your most afraid of happens…', shakes head shutting eyes, 'And you just want to slap yourself because you did it anyway."

Dr. Whale bites his lip shaking his head.

"Nope. Can't say I haven't."

Mary wipes her eyes and looks at Dr. Whale.

"How do you not do that?"

"By trying not to think about what's going to happen and let the unexpected happen. It keeps life very interesting.', Mary thinks about that for a second and looks forward, 'So…let me buy you a drink at least. Just to make up for the day…"

Mary thinks about and looks at Dr. Whale.

"Make it two."

"Certainty."

Dr. Whale orders a round for him and Mary as they share a drink together.


	7. Chapter 7 – Heartless Recall

Chapter 7 – Heartless Recall

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Graham plays some darts by himself. Behind him, Sidney drinks alone watching. Graham placed a picture of a deer on the dart board he's shooting at. He takes aim and hits the deer dead center where its heart is supposed to be. Graham takes aim again and hits the second dart very close to the first one. Sidney chuckles.

"Nice shot sheriff.', Graham looks back, Ruby walks by with a shot, 'Twenty bucks says you can't hit the head."

Graham takes the shot Ruby brought and chugs it. Ruby stands close keeping close eye on Graham. Graham takes aim and shoots hitting the head of the deer. Sidney's smile just drops as he sulks. Graham turns around.

"Next shot's on him."

Graham takes aim again. Suddenly Evan walks out rolling up his sleeves of his red button down shirt. Graham stops and Evan just pauses. Evan just rolls his eyes and Ruby just smiles.

"Evan. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Ruby. I see enough booze hounds around me. Don't need to join them."

Evan walks past Graham disgusted. Graham makes a blank face and turns around watching Evan head to the door. Evan grabs his coat and slides it on. Graham takes aim and throws the dart right in front of Evan as he flinches.

"WHOA!', everyone looks, Evan looks at Graham hard, 'Asshole! What the hell was that for?! You could hit me!"

"I never miss. So relax."

Graham walks ahead and Sidney gives him the money that he won which he happily takes out of his hand. Evan looks back and forth at the dart and Graham. He puts his hands in his coat pockets.

"You're ignoring me."

"Oh gee, what gave you that assumption?"

"Is it because of what you saw last night?"

"Last night? Let me think…of yeah. You secretly sneaking out of Regina's house."

"You're still ignoring me."

"There's a difference between ignoring you and avoiding you which happily I'm doing both. There is nothing I want to say or even discuss with you Graham. It's your personal life. Do as you see fit. But here's some advice. There's more women in this town then Regina.', looks at Ruby, 'in case you haven't noticed. Oh and on top of everything.', turns around and pulls out dart, everyone watches and suddenly Evan throws it and it hits dead center on the deer's neck, Graham looks and looks back at Evan, 'I don't care what you do. It's none of my business."

Evan turns around and leaves. Graham blinks and follows Evan out.

Storybrooke…

Main Streets…

Evan walks down the street with his hand in his pockets. Graham looks both ways and sees Evan walking away.

"Evan!"

Evan rolls his eyes walking faster. Graham catches up to Evan.

"If you don't care, why are you so mad?"

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm disgusted that's all. I'm trying so hard to get that imagine out of my head of you and…Regina."

"Come on, have a drink with me. Will sit down and talk about it like buddies."

"First off, I'm not your buddy.', Graham just blinks, 'Second: I don't want to drink with you. And third, again, IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS."

Evan continues to push on with Graham walking backwards beside him.

"Look, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just want you to understand."

"Understand what? I'm not five years old. Why's it so important for you to make me to understand Graham?"

Graham shrugs throwing up his arms.

"I don't know Evan. I just don't know either.', Evan narrows his eyes, rubs head, 'Maybe so I can understand as well."

"Wait, what?" Evan asks with a lost look on his face

"I don't even understand why I'm doing it."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Well if you want a council meeting, talk to Archie. He's good at this sort of thing."

"I don't want to talk to Archie, I want to talk to you about it."

"Why?"

"Because you're not from here."

"Sounds like a problem which isn't mine."

Evan walks ahead and Graham watches. Graham chases after Evan again.

"You don't have any idea what it's like with her."

"I don't want any ideas Graham."

Graham runs in front of Evan and makes him stop.

"I don't FEEL anything about it.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Nothing. When I think about it, I feel nothing."

"Problems again. Talk to Archie. But just to set the understanding straight, it's just a fling then between you two. You don't have to feel anything. Your just…', gulps, 'making each other feel good."

"Look, I know you and Regina have your problems. And I'm sorry I should have told you about us before you took the job."

"Yes you should. Besides, what's with it all being a secret anyway? Your all adults here.', makes face, 'Maybe except for Regina. She's a child at heart.', shakes head, 'Anyway…you can do whatever you want Graham. I just didn't expect to see you like this."

"And that's my point, I don't want you to look at me the way you're doing it right now."

"Graham, as far as you're so concerned on about how I look at you about this. I'm just disgusted. Now leave me alone."

Evan walks ahead and Graham turns grabbing Evan's shoulder.

"Evan…"

Evan feels Graham's touch and he pushes him away.

"Don't touch me Graham."

"Evan wait."

Graham turns Evan around and tries to restraint him.

"Get off of me!"

Evan pushes Graham away and he goes after him again, but this time Evan forms a fist in his hand and punches Graham really hard in the face. But as Evan punches Graham, Graham receives flashes of a hidden memory of his old life. Wondering in the forest, a white wolf with a blood red eye. Graham lands on the ground and Evan shakes his hand rubbing the pain off.

"Don't even think about arresting me."

Graham shakes his head looking around.

"Did…did you just see that?"

"What? Besides my fist hitting your face?"

Graham gets up looking around looking all confused.

"Did you see that wolf just now?"

"How many drinks have you had? The hells wrong with you?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Evan."

"Don't touch me again." Evan orders pointing

"But I have to say it again…', Evan just waits, 'I don't feel anything…nothing. Even when you just hit me."

Evan shrugs throwing up his hands.

"Sounds like a problem you seriously have Graham.', Graham just blinks, turns around walking away, 'Have fun with Regina."

Evan crosses the street and Graham stands there thinking really hard.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Graham rushes up to Regina's front door and knocks hard. He rings the bell several times. Lights turn on from inside and Regina answers the door seeing Graham.

"Graham. It's late. What are you doing here?"

Graham breathes heavily.

"Regina…is…Henry asleep?"

"Of course he is. Why?"

Graham looks at Regina intently and moves up to her face and kisses her. He holds her face and the two kiss passionately. Regina slightly moans as she shuts the door.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan enters the apartment swinging the keys around shutting the door.

"I'm home."

Mary turns around and sees Evan.

"Oh. Hello Evan."

"Hi Mary." Evan says walking further in

Evan sits down next to Mary at the table. Mary looks over and sees the bruise on Evan's hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

Evan looks at his hand and looks around as if the answer is floating in the air.

"I…slipped."

"Here, let me get you some ice."

Mary gets up and Evan waves his hand.

"No thank you Mary. I'm fine really."

Mary grabs an ice pack from the fridge. She walks back over and sits down. Mary puts the ice pack on Evan's knuckles and Evan sighs.

"Thank you."

"You slipped?"

"Yeah.', makes face, 'right into the ground."

"You sure did hit it hard."

"You should see the ground.', Mary looks confused and Evan sees, 'Never mind."

"So…besides bruising your hand…you didn't go into work today."

Evan throws around his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm done working for Graham."

"Why? What happened?"

Evan shakes his head.

"I saw something that I shouldn't have."

"Is that why Graham kept calling today asking for you?"

"I should have known he'd call."

"Is it something serious?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No. But he thinks it is. Graham's just making a big deal out of nothing."

"Well its gotta be pretty important. He called nearly fifteen times."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"I never did ask, how did things go with David?"

Mary pauses for a moment and lifts the ice pack up.

"You were right."

Evan doesn't look surprised.

"I was?"

"Yep. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. You shouldn't apologize. I didn't listen and…it's my own fault."

"To tell you the truth Mary. I wish I was wrong."

Mary looks at Evan and sees that he wishes he was.

"I've put it behind me."

Mary and Evan sit continue to sit there.

Later that night…

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Graham sleeps in bed dreaming intensely. In his dreams, he sees himself in the woods with a bow and arrow. He draws back and fires killing a deer. Graham walks over towards it, shedding a tear seeing his kill. Suddenly a white wolf with a blood red eye walks over and Graham sees it, but doesn't run. It looks more like a friend to it. Graham pulls out the arrow forcing himself to wake up. He breathes heavily sweating like crazy. Regina wakes up and sees Graham panting.

"Graham? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I had the most realistic dream."

"A dream?" Regina asks moving closer

"I…I was in the woods…', narrows eyes, 'Dressed so differently. I think I was hunting because I killed a deer. Then all of a sudden…this white wolf showed up…it had a blood red eye."

Regina looks worried but quickly hides it.

"Graham. It's just a dream."

"But it's eyes…they looked so familiar…', Regina looks serious, 'I feel like…I've seen that wolf before from somewhere."

Regina moves closer and kisses Graham on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep Graham. It was just a dream. That's all."

"It didn't feel like a dream…', looks at Regina, 'It felt like…a memory of some place."

Graham turns and gets off the bed. Regina watches as Graham grabs his clothes.

"Graham what are you doing?"

"I need some air Regina. I have to think and get to the bottom of this."

"Graham just come back to bed. Just relax." Regina says crawling to the corner of the bed

"No. I need to get out of here. I left my car at Granny's. I need to go get it anyway." Graham says grabbing his shoes and sitting down at the corner of the bed

Regina tilts her head and pats Graham's head as he continues to get dressed.

"Graham, it's really late. You look tired, probably a bit still drunk.', grabs Graham's face and makes him look at her, 'Just stay the night."

Graham narrows his eyes and pulls away.

"Since when do you ever want me to stay the night?"

Regina looks at Graham shockingly after hearing him saying that.

"You're not well. And I'm worried."

"Look Regina. I'm fine. I need to leave."

Graham slides his shirt on and leaves. Regina just sits there with a serious look on her face.

Storybrooke…

Main Streets…

Graham walks frantically towards his car near Granny's. He gets to his car dropping his keys.

"Dammit."

Graham kneels down to pick his keys up. But suddenly a shadow appears over his hand and he looks. The shadow turns out to be the white wolf with the blood red eye. Graham gasps and falls back against the door of the car. The wolf just pants softly starring at Graham.

"What do you want?" Graham asks nervously sweating like crazy

The wolf just barks and Graham flinches. The wolf just walks away and Graham just sits there watching it walk away. Graham rubs his forehead and quickly gets in his car driving away.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks out of the bathroom buttoning up his grey shirt. He walks to the table and sees a set of colorful flowers lying on the table.

"Where did these come from?" Evan asks picking them up

Mary walks out of her room and sees Evan picking up the flowers. She quickly runs to him.

"Oh, oh, oh please be careful with those!"

Evan turns as Mary sets down her things taking the flowers out of his hand.

"Are they from David?"

Mary checks them and places them on the contour.

"Um, no actually there from…Dr. Whale."

Evan crosses his arms looking confused.

"Dr. Whale from the hospital?"

"Yes." Mary says with her back turned at Evan

Evan nods.

"Right…why would he give you flowers?"

Mary looks serious and turns back at Evan.

"Certain unplanned events."

Evan blinks for a moment finally realizing.

"Oh, oh!', scratches head, 'Hello…', Mary looks back at the flowers, 'Mary…please tell me your joking."

"I know, I know. It's a complete disaster." Mary says putting the flowers in a vase

Evan shakes his head.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking that, it's just…I'm surprised that you would."

"So am I." Mary says turning around

"Well at least you're getting over David right?" Evan says sitting down at the contour

Mary turns and points at Evan.

"No. No. There was nothing to get over with in the first place."

"Good. Good. You're putting it behind then."

"Besides it's just a one night stand."

"I know what they're called Mary. I'm twenty one. But it's nice for Whale to give you something."

"I'm now starting to think I shouldn't have talked to him."

"You talked to him first?', smiles funny and chuckles, 'So you were asking for it, is that right?"

"Oh come on, give me a break. I'm still learning all this."

"And you're a teacher." Evan says getting up

"It's not like it's written in a book. I've never done it before…and for some reason I feel guilty about it."

"Mary, you didn't do anything wrong. Just like me, it's have a little fun and it's over by morning. How I like any relationship I've been in." Evan says grabbing his coat

"Easy for you to say, your…" Mary says pouring herself some juice

Evan stops putting his coat on and Mary pauses.

"I'm what?"

Mary turns around.

"Nothing."

"No. What were you going to say?"

Mary sighs and turns around.

"You don't get attached or emotional. I get that. But the wall you put up, does it ever come down?"

"Wall? That's what you're calling it?"

"See, your hiding behind it right now."

"Have you ever heard of being cautious?"

"Yes. But you take it to the extreme a bit."

"The stuff that I've been through all my life, I have reasons to be cautious."

"Evan, all I'm trying to say is, that wall of yours may block out the pain, but it keeps out all the other emotions you feel. And others might take it the wrong way.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'All those other emotions…are good to have to feel sometimes as well." Mary explains

Evan watches Mary as she takes the vase and puts it on the table. He puts his hands in his pockets and pulls out the badge that he obviously didn't leave at the station.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Graham comes to a stop at an interesting waiting for the light to change. He looks tired and frantic. Graham rubs his eyes and looks ahead, but as he does, Graham sees the same wolf from before. He jumps as the wolf barks and runs away. Graham grabs the wheel and chases after the wolf which heads into the forest.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Graham pulls over stopping hard in the dirt. He gets out of the car and sees the wolf up ahead running into the woods. Graham chases after it. In the woods, Graham runs over a fallen tree and looks around.

"Where are you?" Graham says looking around frantically

Graham looks around more and suddenly some bushes move in the distance. He sees and grabs his revolver.

"Come on out! I know you're in there!"

The bushes move some more. Suddenly Mr. Gold walks out wearing a black apron and rubber boots behind his black suit he's wearing holding a shovel. Graham sighs in relief and puts his gun away.

"Oh! Good morning sheriff. Am I under arrest?"

Graham shakes his head.

"No. Sorry about that Mr. Gold…"

"I didn't mean to startle you…I thought…I thought you were a wolf for a second."

"I did shave this morning.', touches cheek, 'Yep. I sure did."

Graham narrows his eyes shaking his head.

"Mr. Gold…what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Took a little interest in a little gardening.', Graham shakes his head looking around, 'How about you?"

"I was looking for the wolf."

"Ah right. The wolf. But last time I checked sheriff. There are no wolfs in Storybrooke."

"I know what I saw."

"I'm not saying you didn't. But there are wolves here some times.', Graham narrows his eyes, 'Not the literal kind I mean anyway.', Graham says his head, smiles, 'Why are you looking for a wolf anyway?"

"You're going to think I'm losing it."

"Go on, try me. I always like to hear stories."

"I saw…a white wolf in my dreams last night…and then…I saw the same one a few hours ago."

Mr. Gold looks down walking towards Graham.

"I see."

"Have you seen any wolves out here?"

Mr. Gold looks at the shovel he's carrying.

"I'm afraid not sheriff. I wish I could be more of help."

"It's okay…"

Mr. Gold walks past Graham but stops looking back.

"So you know sheriff…', Graham turns at Mr. Gold, 'They say that dreams…are memories…memories…of another life you once lived."

Graham narrows his eyes.

"Who says that?"

"Just something I read."

"Do you believe that?"

"I wouldn't rule it out.', Graham looks off to the side thinking hard, walks away, 'Well good luck sheriff. I do hope you find your wolf that you're looking for."

Graham watches as Mr. Gold walks away in the distance. He turns around and runs further into the woods. Graham bushes branches and twigs out of his way as he runs further into the woods. Suddenly a loud howl is heard from the wolf in the distance. Graham stops running and looks in the direction of the wolf. He then turns around and runs in the direction of the howling. The howling continues and Graham pants trying to find the wolf.

Graham slides under a massive tree and comes to a small open clearing. The howling continues as Graham spins around looking for the wolf.

"Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

And all of a sudden, growling is heard. Graham slowly turns around and sees the wolf before him, growling a bit. He slowly reaches for his revolver and just holds it, shaking his hand a little.

"What do you want from me?"

The wolf whimpers and walks away.

"Hey. Hey wait!"

The wolf continues to walk away. Then all of a sudden, Graham whistles and the wolf stops looking back.

"Come here boy…"

The wolf walks to Graham as he holsters his gun. The wolf stands close to Graham as he gulps slowly reaching down to pet the wolf. Graham touches the top of the wolf's head and suddenly, he gets a flash of memories. Seeing himself holding a huge hunting knife, and seeing Snow White who looks like Mary Margaret. Graham gasps looking around seeing the wolf gone. He rubs his head feeling tears out of his eyes.

"Mary…Margaret?"

Graham looks ahead and runs back to civilization.

Storybrooke…

School…

Graham frantically runs down the hallway looking for Mary. He runs up to another teacher.

"Excuse me, is Mary Margaret here?"

"Right down the hall." Teacher explains pointing

"Thanks.'

Graham runs down the hall and walks into Mary's class room as kids leave. Mary puts books away not seeing Graham in her room.

"Mary Margaret?"

Mary turns around and sees Graham.

"Graham?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Graham asks getting closer to Mary

Mary looks and sees Graham looking like a disaster.

"Graham are you okay? You don't look so well."

"This…This is going to sound crazy…but…I think…I think we know each other."

"Of, Of course we do. We've seen each other many times." Mary says walking away

Graham shakes his head.

"No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Storybrooke."

"From where then?" Mary asks looking back

"From somewhere else. Some…other place. You…had long hair."

Mary feels her hair.

"I've always had short hair. But what other place are you talking about?"

"From another life."

Mary looks shocked.

"Another life Graham?"

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy but just bear with me. How long have we known each other?"

"I can't say for exact, but for a long time." Mary says sitting down

Graham nods and sits down in front of her.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Mary goes to answer but stops. Graham sees she can't remember either.

"Well that's funny…I can't remember."

"Neither can I. I can't remember anything about anyone. How I became sheriff. Or anything about Storybrooke. Isn't that strange?"

"I guess so, but I guess I never really put any thought into it. But that's just life right. After a long time, things just get hazy. You can't remember every little detail."

"Mary Margaret, I got to ask you a really strange question. But please be honest."

"I'll try."

"Have I…ever…hurt you before?"

Mary looks surprised.

"Graham. Where is this coming from? Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Have you ever seen me carry a large hunting knife?"

"Graham. You're starting to scare me."

"Mary Margaret, do you believe in other lives people once had?"

"Are you talking about heaven?"

"No, no. Like…past lives that we don't remember. Like we were someone else once.', Mary smiles and drops her head, Graham notices, 'What?"

Mary lifts her head back up.

"Have you been talking to Henry?"

"What's Henry got to do with this?"

"Henry's got this storybook I gave him a long time ago.', Graham blinks hearing the story, 'He believes that every person in Storybrooke is from that story.', Graham narrows his eyes, 'He thinks I'm Snow White. And the reason we are who he says we are is because we can't remember who we really are."

"Every person?"

"Yes. But it's silly. It's just his imagination."

Graham nods.

"Right. Right."

Suddenly a tear runs down Graham's cheek. Mary notices and gets up walking towards him.

"Graham?', touches Graham's head, 'Oh my, your heads burning up."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Graham says looking around

"Graham.', Graham looksa t Mary, 'You need to go home and get some rest. You'll feel much better when you've gotten some sleep."

Graham nods and wipes his eyes.

"You're right. You're right.', gets up, 'I'm sorry that I came in here throwing that all around."

"No, no. It's okay."

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you."

"It's okay Graham. Just get some rest."

"I will. And thank you."

Graham walks out of there determined to find Henry to get to the bottom of this.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan stands in front of the station and looks down at the badge he's returning. He walks in and sees no one in it.

"Hello? Graham?', sees no one around, 'Good. You're not here."

Evan walks into Graham's office and puts his badge down on his desk. He sighs and walks through the station leaning against one of the desk. Evan crosses his arms and looks around. Suddenly Regina walks in and sees Evan just standing about doing now.

"Well would you look at that.', Evan blinks and turns seeing Regina, he rolls his eyes, 'Our tax dollars hard at work."

"Hello Regina. If you're looking for Graham, he's not here."

"Why do you think I'm here for Graham?"

"Oh I don't know.', stops leaning against desk, 'If I were him, I would have taken a sick day. After all, spending the night with you I mean. I would get sick as well."

Regina narrows her eyes.

"Oh I see. You're aware of us."

"More than I want to know unfortunately."

"Well that's all right. Unlike you, I'm capable of having feelings for someone else. Unlike you."

Evan pauses and slowly looks at Regina.

"Excuse me?"

"How many relationships have you had in your whole life Evan?"

"None of your business."

"That's a good enough answer for me. So tell me something else, how many friends have you had your whole life?', Evan crosses his arms, 'Judging by your quietness, I'd say very few."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Oh yes it is. You're incapable of having anyone get close to you. You either just want to be alone or you choose to be alone."

"How I live my life is my business."

"Of course. But until the moment it interferes with my life."

"And how have I done that exactly?"

"What did you say to Graham?"

Evan narrows his eyes.

"I didn't say anything to him."

"Yes you did. Otherwise he wouldn't be running around this town looking for a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, you should know that."

"That I do. But I'm surprised you did hear or see what I did to him last night."

Regina narrows her eyes.

"What did you do?"

Evan smiles and steps closer to Regina.

"You're the mayor, find out yourself."

Regina looks serious.

"Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing to him, but you are. You're putting thoughts and ideas in his head which is making him act all confused."

"Why do you care what's going on in his head?"

"He's thinking of stuff that are not in his best interest."

Evan blinks nodding his head.

"Oh really?"

"You're leading him on a path of self-destruction. Which will only end badly for him."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning. Stay away from Graham."

Evan blinks and Regina walks away. He shakes his head and leans against a desk.

"A wolf?"

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Graham pulls over and runs up to Regina's house. He rings the bell and waits. Henry answers and Graham sees.

"Oh, hey sheriff. My mom's not here."

"That's okay Henry, I'm actually here to see you."

"See me?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"It's about your storybook."

"What about it?"

"Am I in it Henry?"

"Yeah. Everyone is."

"Who am I?"

"Come on in, I'll show you."

Graham follows Henry up to his room and shows him his book. Henry flips through the pages as Graham sits down.

"Mary Margaret said that everyone here is in your book?"

"That's right."

"How is that?"

"The evil queen created a curse that took away everyone's happy endings and brought them here." Henry says flipping through the book

"Who's the evil queen?"

Henry looks at Graham.

"My mom."

Graham's eyes widen as he looks away.

"Who was I?"

"You were the huntsman."

"Huntsman?"

"Yeah. You were raised by wolves and cried whenever you killed another animal."

"Did you say wolf?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there a wolf in your story that talks about one with a single red eye?"

"Yeah, he was your best friend. Why are you so interested in my book all of a sudden?"

"Because…I've seen the wolf Henry."

"You remember?"

"Very little."

"When did your memories start coming back?"

Graham thinks.

"Right after Evan punched me."

"Evan punched you?"

Graham shakes his head.

"It was unavoidable…I asked for it."

Henry shakes his head and flips through the pages.

"What did you see?"

"The wolf.', thinks, 'I was holding a knife. And I was with Mary Margaret."

"You were about to hurt her right?"

Graham looks at Henry seeing he knows.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the evil queen asked you too."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The Evil Queen wanted Snow White dead."

"Who is also Mary Margaret."

"Yes."

"Show me the Huntsman."

"Sure thing."

Henry flips the pages and shows the best image of the Huntsman to Graham. Graham sees a picture of the Huntsman with a knife over his face.

"So you're trying to tell me, that I could be another person Henry?"

"Yeah. So is everyone else here."

"So why am I suddenly remembering all this? Just because Evan punched me?"

"He's here to save us all."

"Why?"

"Because Snow White's his mother."

"You mean Mary Margaret?"

"Yes."

"So Mary Margaret…is Evan's mother?"

"Yes."

"Who so happens to be Snow White?"

"Yes."

"So what happened next? What did I do?"

"You were asked to kill Snow White by the Evil Queen. You had your chance to do it, but you didn't. You spared her. If you did kill her, Evan wouldn't be born."

Graham takes a deep breath.

"So I spared her…did Regina find out?', shakes head, 'I mean, the Evil Queen?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes Henry. Tell me."

Henry takes a moment to answer.

"She took your heart to replace Snow White's.', Graham looks shocked, 'That's her thing. She takes people's hearts."

"What purpose does she gain by that?"

"To make you feel nothing. She wanted to make sure you never feel anything again. Because you failed her."

Graham wipes his face and looks at Henry's book.

"Can I see your book for a second?', flips through pages frantically and comes across a picture of Regina in front of her vault, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's that?" Graham asks pointing

Henry sees.

"That's the queen's secret vault."

"I…I think I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That's where your heart is."

"It is?"

"Yes. All you got to do is find it."

"How? This place could be anywhere."

"Just follow the wolf."

"The wolf?"

"Yes. You grew up with him. He's your best friend."

"So…the wolf is helping me."

"Yeah, it is."

Graham thinks for a second and gets up.

"Thank you Henry. Don't tell your mother what you told me."

"I won't."

Graham grabs his coat and leaves. Outside, Evan pulls over in his car and gets out. Across the street from Regina's house, Graham walks out and Evan sees Graham.

"Graham?"

Graham stops and sees Evan.

"Evan? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Having a rough day are we?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh…everyone. Especially Regina.', Graham rolls his eyes, 'Look Graham, you look TERRIBLE. Go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Graham says walking away

"You just went to Henry for help. You sure about that?"

"He's the only one who's making sense around here!"

Evan puts his hands up.

"Graham. Calm…down. Okay. Don't make me hit you again.', Graham sighs and calms down, 'What's going on? Talk to me."

Graham rubs his face and stretches it back releasing it.

"It's my heart Evan."

"Your heart?"

"I need to find it."

Evan shakes his head.

"Wait, what? Find it?"

"It's been taken from me! I just got to follow the wolf. It'll lead me right to it."

Evan rubs his head.

"The wolf thing again?"

"If I find the wolf it'll lead me to my heart Evan. That's why I can't feel anything."

"You're for real aren't you? You really think your hearts missing?"

"Yes! That's why I don't feel anything."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Graham…give me your hand."

"What for?"

Evan stops and slowly reaches for Graham's hand.

"Just…give me your hand."

Graham lends out his hand. Evan takes Graham's hand and turns it around. He puts two fingers together and touches Graham's wrist feeling his vitals. Evan tilts his head.

"Graham. I can feel your heart beat.', Graham looks down confused, 'Your hearts in there. Feel for yourself."

Graham slowly touches his vitals on his wrist shaking his head.

"No, no, no! It's the curse."

Evan shakes his head.

"Oh not you too. You believe the curse is real?"

"It has to be. No one can remember anything. It all makes sense Evan.', Evan sighs, 'Look, I saved your mother."

Evan looks back at Graham.

"Whoa, what?"

"Mary Margaret. Snow White."

Evan covers his eyes.

"Oh God…"

"I was ordered to kill her. But I spared her and Regina took out my heart as punishment."

"Graham. Do you hear yourself? Do you honestly believe that's all…', pauses, 'real?"

Evan stares blankly behind Graham. Graham notices.

"What's wrong?"

"A grey wolf…with one blood red eye…"

Graham turns around and down the street is the wolf. He looks shocked looking back at Evan.

"You see it?"

"I want to say no but…that would be lying."

"I'm going after it."

"Wait, Graham!"

Graham goes after the wolf and chases after it. Evan sighs and runs after Graham after the wolf.

Storybrooke…

Cemetery…

The wolf runs ahead of the two through the cemetery. Graham leads while running with Evan behind.

"Graham, wait up!"

"No! I must follow him!"

"It's a him?!"

The wolf slows up and looks back at Graham. Graham eases up catching his breath.

"Graham stop! Don't go near it!" Evan says

"Don't worry Evan. He's my friend. He won't hurt me."

"You know who it is?"

"Yes.', shakes head, 'No. I don't know exactly. I was raised by wolves."

Evan blinks and walks in front of Graham.

"Graham…who were you in the storybook Henry showed you?"

"The Huntsman."

Evan narrows his eyes. Suddenly the wolf howls and the two boys look. The wolf runs ahead and Graham chases after it. Evan rolls his eyes throwing up his hands going after Graham. Graham and Evan circle around a small vault in the cemetery seeing the wolf disappeared.

"Where the hell did it go?" Evan asks looking around

Graham turns around looking at the front doors of the vault, slowly looking up seeing the same symbol from Henry's book above the front doors. He stands stunned looking completely shocked. Evan turns and sees the blank stare on Graham's face.

"Graham?', Evan turns seeing what Graham is looking at, sees symbol too, 'What's that?"

"This is where my heart is…', Evan looks back at Graham, 'It's inside there. I can feel it.', grabs flashlight, 'I'm getting my heart back."

Graham walks ahead to the doors and Evan sees stopping him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Graham. Wait up!" Evan orders in front of Graham

"I have to go in there! I need to feel things again!"

"Graham, you honestly think your hearts inside there?', Graham looks serious saying yes with his expression, sees look, 'Can't argue with a confident man. Fine. Let's look inside."

Evan turns around and Graham points his flashlight. He grabs the handles and the doors don't budge an inch.

"Stand back."

Evan steps back and kicks open the door. He looks back at Graham and the two boys enter the vault. Graham and Evan enter and see no heart lying about. Just an enclosed room with a coffin dead center in the middle of the room and empty shelves all around. Evan rubs his face and Graham frantically points the flashlight around.

"It's gotta be in here…somewhere…"

Graham searches every corner of the room carefully pointing his flashlight into the darkness. Evan rubs his face shaking his head seeing how hard Graham is searching for his heart. He looks back and slowly shuts the door.

"There's…There's gotta be a hidden door or something…" Graham says pushing up against a wall

Evan looks at the coffin and sees Henry Mills on a board in front of the coffin.

"Henry Mills? Who's that?"

"Regina's father."

"This is her father?"

"I think so."

"Henry…" Evan whispers

Graham searches on for his heart. Evan looks and sees how Graham is acting.

"Graham…"

Graham checks around the coffin.

"A lever…"

"Graham." Evan says more firmly

"Something!"

Graham checks around the coffin and falls to his knees. Evan looks down and sees Graham is not giving up, but looks like it. He kneels down as Graham pants.

"Graham.', Graham turns up at Evan, 'Listen to me…your heart isn't here. No matter what you believe you think you know, that doesn't change anything."

"What…What are you saying?"

Evan reaches over ready to pat Graham's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"HEY!', Regina yells, Graham and Evan look, Evan stops and the two see it's Regina through the crack, 'What the hell are you two doing?"

Evan and Graham look at each other and walk out of the vault. Graham flashes the light at Regina as she looks away. Evan puts his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here Regina?"

Regina looks shocked.

"Excuse me, you're in _my _father's tomb. I come here every Wednesday to plant flowers for him."

"Oh. For a second I thought Henry Mills was your husband. Hard to believe that."

Regina crosses her arms holding the flowers still.

"And why's that Mr. Swan?"

Evan shrugs.

"Who the hell would ever want to marry you?"

Regina looks upset.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks stepping forward

Graham steps in between the two.

"Don't blame him Regina. I came here and Evan followed. I wanted to look inside to see for myself."

"What did you want to see for yourself?"

Graham blinks finally shaking his head.

"Not-Nothing. It was nothing Regina." Graham says wiping his sweat off his head

"Oh my Graham. You don't look so well."

"You just noticed this now?" Evan asks walking around

Regina bites her lip grinning. She looks down and grabs Graham's hand.

"Come on Graham. I'll take you back to my place."

Graham sees Regina pulling him away. He shakes his head pulling back getting out of Regina's grasp. Regina looks back stunned.

"No. No. I'm not going back to your place. I'm not going back there again. And never with you."

Regina looks serious narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really?', looks at Evan, 'What have you been telling him Mr. Swan? Huh?"

Evan puts his hands up.

"Hey, this is between you two. You talk it out. Pretend I'm not even here."

Graham nods looking confident.

"He's right. This is only between me and you Regina.', Regina looks confused at Graham, 'Things are going to stop between us."

"You were never like this before. Until you met him! He's been filling your mind with ideas about us."

"Evan has told me nothing to convince me why I'm doing this. I'm doing this all on my own."

Evan raises his fist up in the air.

"Go team Man." Evan whispers

"There's something you should know Regina. I've come to realize…that I don't feel anything. Happy... Sad... Angry... or even being used. And I now know that it's not me. It's you."

"You're breaking up with me because of him?"

"No. I'm breaking it up because I want to. I'm not going to be used by you anymore."

"I've…I've never used you."

"Oh yeah? 'Graham, go out the back door. Graham go out the window. Graham, Henry's home, be quiet. Graham, meet me at our council meeting.'. Ring any bells?"

Evan thinks for a moment about Henry mentioning Regina being at a council meeting. Graham gulps as Regina steps forward.

"Graham. You're not thinking straight. Think about what you're doing."

"I am Regina. For the first time in my life…I am. I would rather feel nothing for the rest of my life than to ever have something with you ever again.', Regina's mouth starts to open, 'I'm never going to feel anything with you Regina. And I want to have that chance for myself with someone else. I need to give myself that chance."

"Graham…"

Regina steps forward but Graham nudges her away.

"No. Not anymore. It's over Regina."

"Graham." Regina says serious

"Give it up Regina. Graham doesn't want you anymore.', Regina looks at Evan, 'He doesn't want to stick it in you no more, so give up."

Regina looks like she's about to explode.

"I have no idea what I ever did to you Mr. Swan.', Evan crosses his arms, 'For me to deserve this. You just keep taking away everything I care about!"

Graham steps in front of Regina blocking out Evan.

"This has nothing to do with Evan."

"None of this has ever happened! Only when he came here!"

Evan looks annoyed and steps around Graham.

"You know what Regina? Have you ever thought for at least for a second, that maybe it's not me?', Regina tilts her head, 'Maybe…it's you?"

"What did you just say?"

"Reality check.', clears throat, 'Henry came and found me. Not the other way around. Archie stood up for himself, so he can have you off his back. I had nothing to do with that. And if Graham is deciding to tell you he's done with you, that's his choice. You don't get to control how people feel. Everyone in Storybrooke is miserable because of YOU.', Regina almost snarls, 'So when people start lining up to tell you off for a change, I'll be sitting back with a bag of popcorn seeing that look on your face when they do. So why don't you do yourself a favorite and look in a mirror. Take a good long look, because then ask yourself one, simple, question. 'Why is everyone running away from me?'. And here's the answer. 'Because I'm a BITCH.'."

Regina grins and suddenly she punches Evan right in the eye.

"AHHH!"

"Don't you ever call me that!"

Evan falls on the ground feeling his eyebrow. He looks at Regina and looks pissed.

"You son of a bitch!"

Evan goes to tackle her but Graham stops him from laying a hand on her.

"No, no, Evan! STOP!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Don't do it! Just let it go!"

Evan gets out of Graham's grasp and relaxes. Regina just smiles and Evan shakes his head waving her off.

"You're not even worth it." Evan says walking away

Regina watches as Evan disappears in the distance. She looks at Graham and he leaves as well.

"Goodbye Regina."

Regina almost says something but stops. She watches as Graham walks away as well and stands near her father's vault alone. Back with Evan, he rubs his head where Regina punched him.

"Ah…dammit."

A little cut is there. Graham catches up and stops along side Evan.

"You okay?"

"Never better."

"I have a first aid kit back at the station."

"No thanks Graham, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"No, come on. You can either come willingly or I can arrest you."

Evan looks at Graham and sees a small grin on his face. He sighs shaking his head.

"Willingly would be nice."

"Great."

The two boys head to the station.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Graham and Evan walk in.

"Have a seat."

Evan sighs and leans against a desk. Graham gets the first aid kit and a pack of ice. He comes back and looks at the cut on Evan's eyebrow.

"She nailed you good."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Did it work?"

Evan sighs and shrugs.

"It didn't feel good."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You dumped Regina. I wish I had a camera."

"No, no. For…everything. I don't know what came over me. Getting you involved."

"I just stood by the side lines. Besides, I have a feeling you finally realized how you felt."

Graham looks down and grabs the ice pack.

"Yes. I finally did."

Graham hands Evan the ice pack and he takes it putting it on his face.

"Thanks. Ahh…do you feel heartbroken?"

Graham thinks for a moment shaking his head.

"No…I don't. I feel…revived."

"Better than sad and angry."

Graham smiles leaning against the other desk in front of Evan.

"Right. I don't remember how I ever got caught up with her."

"Memories like those you want to forget. It's easier."

"You say it like with experience."

Evan sighs.

"I never get close. I don't have many friends."

"Girlfriends?"

Evan shrugs.

"None of which I can remember a single name."

"Henry's your friend right?"

Evan takes the ice pack off.

"He's ten. Of course I am."

"You know Evan, it doesn't hurt to have friends." Graham says crossing his arms

"Bad experience with them Graham. I try my hardest not to get close."

Storybrooke…

Cemetery…

Regina walks into her father's vault and slams the door behind her. She looks around and sees Henry Mills on the coffin. Regina walks alongside it and puts the white flowers down on top of it. She guides her fingers alongside of it, and then suddenly she slides the coffin sideways revealing a chamber below. Regina walks down it.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

"Are you scared Evan?"

"Scared of what?"

"Of what could happen but might not actually happen?"

"I'm not scared of having friends Graham. I just choose not to."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Evan stares at Graham for a second and looks away.

"Something bad always happens."

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"Yep."

"Tell you what.', reaches behind and pulls out deputy badge, stands in front of Evan, 'How about we start fresh."

"Start fresh?"

"Yes. I don't work for Regina no more. I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke. Nothing more, nothing less. And I need a deputy to maintain order around here."

"You want to hire me again?"

"Yes. On one condition."

"What's that?"

Storybrooke…

Cemetery…

Regina walks down into her secret chamber and into her room full of her hearts. She looks at each one carefully and opens the one where Graham's heart is all along. Regina picks up the box and opens the glowing, beating heart. She takes out the heart and holds it in her hand.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Graham lends out his hand.

"Partners."

"Partners?"

"Buddies. Pals."

"Why?"

"It's a start of a friendship. You need as many as you can get while you're here Evan. And trust me, I'll always have your back. After all, I spared your mothers life.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Henry told me what I did in a past life."

"Oh, oh, oh. Right."

"Mary Margaret is Snow White so, you owe me."

Evan chuckles.

"Do you honestly believe all that?"

"If you don't shake my hand, you won't find out."

Evan sighs and looks down at Graham's hand. He takes out his hand and smiles shaking Graham's hand. But as Evan shakes Graham's hand, Graham gets all his memories back. Everything Henry was talking about, the wolves, Snow White, The Evil Queen, everything. Graham falls back panting. Evan sees.

"Graham?"

"Wha…what…"

"What's wrong?"

Graham blinks and a tear falls out of his eyes.

"I…I remember…"

Evan looks confused.

"You remember what?"

"Its…It's all true."

"What is?"

"Evan…listen to me…"

Regina holds Graham's heart firmly in her hands.

"Graham, you're scaring your new friend here."

"Everything that Henry has told you. It's true."

"You believe in the curse?"

"Yes. It's real. Everyone here can't remember."

"Graham."

"Listen to me very carefully…', as Graham goes on, Regina starts to squish Graham's heart, 'You're the only one who can…AHHH!"

"Graham?"

Graham falls on the ground holding his chest. Evan sits alongside him.

"Graham? GRAHAM!? What's wrong?!"

"My...chest…"

Regina continues to squish the life out of Graham's heart which in turn is killing him.

"Graham! GRAHAM!"

"Tell…Mary…"

"What? Tell Mary what?"

"Tell her….I'm…"

Graham then slowly dies. Regina opens her hand revealing dust as a tear falls out of her eye. Back at the station, Evan grabs his phone and dials 9-1-1.

"Help! Graham's dying! He's at police station! Get an ambulance here now! NOW!', hangs up, drops phone, 'Graham! GRAHAM! Come on buddy! Come on! COME ON!"

Evan holds up Graham's lifeless body as he continues to call for help.


	8. Chapter 8 – Good vs Evil

Chapter 8 – Good vs. Evil

Three Days Later…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan ties a black tie around his neck. He looks serious with a blank stare on his face in front of the mirror. Evan ties his tie slowly finally sliding it town wrapping it tight around his neck. He stares at himself in the mirror for another couple of seconds and suddenly Mary comes by with Evan's suit coat.

"Evan.', Evan turns, 'It's time."

Evan looks down and reaches for his jacket. He slides it on making sure it's perfect from every corner. Mary looks closer and sees Evan's tie is a little loose. She tightens it making it perfect.

"Thank you." Evan whispers

Mary guides Evan out and the two leave the apartment. On the table in the center of the room, a newspaper states the death of sheriff Graham.

Storybrooke…

Cemetery…

Friends and citizens of Storybrooke who knew Graham are there saying there last goodbyes. Mary and Evan arrive and stand among the crowd. Mary puts her head down in respect, but Evan keeps his up. Evan looks around seeing all the sad faces. One by one, right after the other. Tears, sadness and depression. Just as Evan is about to put his head down, he spots Henry and Regina I the crowd. Evan narrows his seeing Henry wiping his eyes, but tries his hardest to keep his tears back. But…Regina looks calm.

Evan focuses hard seeing Regina just standing there like she's waiting for this burial to be over with. Evan looks off to the sides of Regina of the people around her. Sadness, depression, tears. But not Regina. She looks calm. Collected. Not sad for the loss of a friend. Or lover…if it can go that far. The burial ends, people say their final goodbyes. People start heading back to their cars. Evan and Mary head back to his car, but down the road, Evan spots Regina and Henry. Mary stops at Evan's car and she sees Evan still walking ahead.

"Evan?"

Evan looks back.

"I'll be right back."

Mary watches as Evan walks further down. Regina puts her hand on Henry's back guiding him to her car.

"Regina.', Regina ignores him, serious, 'REGINA."

Henry looks back but Regina keeps Henry forward.

"Go to the car Henry.', looks down firmly, 'Now."

Henry looks at Evan for a split second before getting into Regina's car. Regina finally faces Evan.

"Yes Mr. Swan? What is it?"

Evan crosses his arms tilting his head.

"Tissue?', Regina looks confused, 'Seeing all those tears from everyone else, I was wondering if you needed one."

"I'm good, thanks."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone else here is saddened by Graham's death. But you…', shakes head, 'You…just don't seem to care."

Regina sighs and looks around brushing her hair back.

"In case you forgotten what he said to me three nights ago."

"I remember. Must have hurt right?"

"Heartbroken."

"Ironic coming from you."

"I'm sorry?"

Evan scratches his head.

"I can't figure it out but…I soon will."

"You do that Mr. Swan."

Regina gets in her car and drives away. Henry looks back through the back window at Evan. Evan waves as Henry waves back. He turns around and walks back to his car. As Evan walks back, Mary spots David and Kathryn walking to their car. David notices Mary and she ignores him. Evan makes it back and the two get in Evan's car driving away.

Four Days Later…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan buttons up a solid black shirt. He rolls up the sleeves and slides on his jacket. Evan walks out of the bathroom grabbing his deputy badge. Mary spins around in her seat.

"Going out?"

"Yep. Still have a job to do."

"Are you okay Evan?"

Evan calmly sighs and looks at Mary.

"I'm fine Mary." Evan says walking away

Mary watches as Evan grabs his coat.

"Are you sure?"

Evan stops and looks at Mary.

"You've asked me that question every morning since the funeral."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Mary."

"You've been acting differently."

"My own way of dealing with things."

"Don't you mean mourning?"

Evan shrugs.

"Yeah, that." Evan says pointing

Evan quickly walks to the door and Mary watches.

"Evan.', Evan stops and looks back, 'Sit down please."

Evan blinks and slowly sighs. Mary slides out a chair in front of her and Evan walks back sitting down in front of Mary.

"Graham came to me the day he died. He kept asking me questions and talking about other lives.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'He asked me if he ever…hurt me before."

"What did you say?"

"Of course not. Why would Graham ever hurt me?"

Evan shrugs.

"I don't know."

"That's the last thing I talked to him about. And I wish it could have been something else.', Evan sits back in the seat, 'What did you talk to him about?"

Evan thinks slowly gulping.

"He was trying to make amends…start over as…friends."

"And what did you say?"

Evan blinks gulping hard.

"I shook his hand…then he died."

Mary looks shocked as Evan struggles for a moment keeping his expressions to himself. Evan takes a deep breath through his nose.

"Evan…" Mary says lending out her hand

Mary puts her hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan feels it.

"The last thing Graham said before he died…he told me to tell you something."

"What?"

Evan shakes his head.

"I don't know…he said, 'Tell Mary'. That's it."

"Evan. I'm so sorry."

Evan rubs his face and sighs.

"But now that I think about it. I think I know what he was going to say."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Mary tilts her head wondering why. Evan clears his throat and gets up.

"I better get to the station."

Mary watches as Evan walks to the door. Suddenly her phone rings and she goes to answer it.

"Hello?', Evan opens the door, 'Oh Mr. Gold. Hello.', Evan stops and looks back, Mary looks at Evan, 'Um, yes. Evan's here.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'You want him to go to your shop? Okay. I'll tell him that.', Mary hangs up, Evan just stands there waiting, 'Mr. Gold would like to see you. At his shop."

"Did he say why?"

"No. Just…he said meet him there."

Evan thinks for a moment shaking his head.

"He's on the way to the station. I guess I'll swing by there."

"Okay.', Evan walks away but Mary stops him, 'Evan.', Evan looks back, 'Have a nice day."

Evan nods closing the door.

Storybrooke…

Main Streets…

Evan walks out of Mary's apartment and towards his car. He gets in, spins around and heads to Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold sits in his back room of his pawnshop doing some kind of work. He gets a paintbrush and dips it into some kind of paste liquid. Mr. Gold spreads it across a painting being very careful. He concentrates and suddenly his bell of his front door rings. Evan enters and looks around.

"Mr. Gold?', Mr. Gold grins, 'You here?"

"Of course, it is my shop after all."

Evan walks further in.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in back Mr. Swan."

Evan looks at the doorway to the back and heads in there. He walks back there and sees Mr. Gold painting with something.

"Mr. Gold." Evan says walking further in

"Mr. Swan." Mr. Gold says looking down at what he's doing

Evan walks closer to Mr. Gold taking a whiff. As Evan sniffs, he smells something awful that makes him jump back.

"WHOA!', Mr. Gold looks as if he doesn't smell anything, 'What…What the hell is that smell?" Evan asks covering his nose

"Oh this?', Mr. Gold asks holding up the brush, Evan looks keeping his hand over his nose still, 'This is called 'lanolin."

"Lando-what?"

"It's an old recipe for waterproofing things."

"It smells like something died. A LONG time ago."

"Here's a little fact for you Mr. Swan. It's the very reason why sheep's woof always stayed dry during rainy seasons."

"Nice fact. Now can you tell me why you called Mary and asked me to come here?', Mr. Gold stands up, 'Is it possible we can talk outside? Where I can breathe normally?"

"Oh yes."

"Thank you."

Evan and Mr. Gold head back in front of Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold walks behind his contour while Evan stands in front of it.

"So, what do you want Gold?"

"I just wanted to express my condolences."

"Hmm?"

"For Graham. He was a good man.', Evan nods, looks down and sees the deputy badge, 'I see you're still wearing the deputy badge."

Evan looks down and sees the badge.

"Yeah. Just doing what Graham would have wanted."

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's been a week since Graham the sheriff died.', Evan nods, 'As acting sheriff, I believe the policy transfers over from deputy to sheriff. So, the jobs yours."

Evan stands there shocked.

"Now it's time to wear the real badge."

Evan looks down and clips off the deputy badge. He stares at it for a second and looks at Mr. Gold.

"So…I could be sheriff?"

"From my knowledge."

"Huh…well thanks for the info. I'm not in any hurry to become sheriff of Storybrooke so fast.', Mr. Gold blinks, nods stepping back, 'Well, thanks for the kind words. See you around Gold." Evan says heading to the door

"I have some of his things if you're interested."

Evan stops and looks back.

"Who's things?"

"Graham's. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason I called you, I think you might be interested in some of his things."

"Gold…I don't want anything of Graham's."

"Suit yourself.', Evan turns around, 'Perhaps Mayor Mills will take his stuff then."

Evan stops looking confused looking back.

"Regina?"

"She was the closest thing to family."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"If you call it that."

Mr. Gold lifts up the box containing Graham's stuff. He takes off the top.

"Mr. Swan, I fear that if no one takes his stuff, they'll just end up in the garbage.', Evan looks inside the box, 'I would appreciate it if you took something.', picks up Graham's jacket, 'How about his jacket?"

Evan pulls on his.

"Got my own."

"Okay, okay. Let's see what else is in here?', looks further in, Evan spots what's in the box, Graham's photos of him being sheriff, articles, his holster, finds walkies, 'Here, what about these?', shows off walkies, 'Maybe Henry would like these. You two can play together with them."

"Gold…I don't know…"

"Come on, come on now. Right now Henry needs a friend.', Evan looks at Gold, 'Spending as much time with him as possible is the right thing to do Mr. Swan."

"How would you know?"

Mr. Gold blinks thinking about Evan's question.

"The thing about children, they can grow up so fast. In a blink of an eye. What seems like a day, passes by like years.', looks at Evan, 'Time is a precious thing Mr. Swan. Don't waste it."

Evan blinks and looks down at the walkies. He reaches out for both of them and takes them.

"I'll take these."

"Thank you Mr. Swan. Have a lovely day."

Evan walks to the door and leaves. Mr. Gold stands there grinning a bit.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan looks down at the walkies in his hand and walks towards his car. He gets in and tosses them in the passenger seat. Evan sighs grabbing his phone calling Henry.

"Hello?" Henry asks

"Hey Henry. Where you at?"

"I'm at my castle."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Don't move."

"Okay…" Henry says like he cares

Evan looks at his phone hanging up. He thinks for a moment and heads to Henry's castle.

Storybrooke…

Henry's Castle…

Evan stops and sees Henry in the distance on his castle. He reaches over and grabs the walkies. Evan gets out and heads to Henry at his castle. Seagulls can be heard. Evan gets closer and closer to Henry, but as Evan gets closer, he sees Henry looking really sad. He stops for a second and moves on up on the castle. Evan sits down next to Henry as he just stares down. He looks down at the walkies handing one to him.

"Here. Brought you something from Mr. Gold.', Henry takes one, looks at his walkie, 'We could use these for Operation Cobra. Be more on the stealth side. What do you think?"

Henry stares at the walkie setting it down next to him.

"Thanks Evan."

Evan sees how down Henry is. He shakes him up a bit.

"Come on buddy. Why so down?" Evan asks with a smile

It takes a moment for Henry to answer.

"Evan…I think we should hold off on Operation Cobra for a while. Seeing how we're messing with the curse…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look what happened to Graham."

Evan shuts his eyes looking forward.

"The curse didn't kill Graham Henry. He had a heart attack. Natural. Unforeseen."

"Whatever. You don't believe it. That'll keep you away so the curse doesn't suspect you. It'll keep you from getting killed."

"Henry…you don't have to worry about me."

"My mom did it."

Evan looks confused.

"You think Regina killed Graham?"

"Yeah. That's her thing. She takes people's hearts out…and crushes them.', Evan just blinks hearing the story, 'Graham remembered. He was good. He saved Snow White's life.', looks at Evan, 'You're also good Evan."

"Henry, listen to me."

"Good will lose. Good always loses because we have to play fair while evil cheats and does whatever they want. My mom's evil.', slowly looks away, 'It's the only way."

"Your mom's not going to do anything to me Henry."

"Yes she will. You've seen her upset. Look what happened to Graham."

Evan blinks as Henry hands back the walkie to him. He takes it and watches Henry walk away keeping his head down. Evan stares at the walkies in his hand and jumps off the castle.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan pulls up to the police station and gets out. He looks up and heads inside. Evan walks through the empty police station not hearing a single noise. He walks to his desk dropping his keys. Evan looks down and sees the sheriff badge on his desk. He sighs slowly picking it up. Evan stares at it sliding off his deputy badge. He stares at the sheriff badge for a few more seconds and pins it on his jacket. But suddenly Regina walks in.

"Stop right there Mr. Swan.', Evan looks and sees Regina, she points, 'That badge is not yours."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"What? It's been a week. I know this becomes mine when acting sheriff becomes sheriff."

"Unless I appoint someone else within the week which I have." Regina explains walking further in

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Who could you have possible picked to be the new sheriff?"

"After some extensive consideration, Sidney Glass."

Evan narrows his eyes really hard.

"Sidney Glass? The guy who runs the newspaper?"

"Yes." Regina says with a smile

"How the HELL is he qualified for the job? That makes no sense at all."

"He's worked on police work before for a long time."

"For the PAPER. Not the actual police work of taking photos and typing on a computer."

"That Evan, is far from the truth."

Evan tilts his head.

"You just want him to be sheriff because he'll probably do whatever you want him to do. Typical.', Regina's smile goes away, 'My God Regina…it's really killing you to seeing things are getting better around here. Not used to change huh?"

"Excuse me? Better?"

"Yeah." Evan says with a firm face

"So you think Graham's death, is better for this town?"

Evan closes his eyes.

"No Regina."

"Graham was a good man. He made this town safe everyday he came to work. So I'm not sorry for saying this, but you don't deserve to wear his badge at all."

"Graham asked me to be deputy. And he would want me to be sheriff."

"It was his mistake to make you deputy in the first place."

"No Regina, it wasn't a mistake. He was finally freeing himself from your clutches.', Regina's eye twitches, 'And I'm going to tell you this now.' Shows sheriff badge right in front of Regina's face, 'You're not controlling me, or this station."

Regina gets serious but holds it back, she steps forward.

"Yes I am. Mr. Swan. You're FIRED."

Regina forcefully takes the sheriff badge out of Evan's hand as she quickly walks away.

"Get out of the station!" Regina yells

Evan stands there grinding his teeth shaking his head. He punches his desk and looks seriously pissed off.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan plays hard rock music from his phone. He swings his fists in the air fake punching something. Evan sighs hard and puts two pieces of bread in a toaster. He pushes them down going back to swinging his arms. A few moments pass by and the toaster pops up the bread but the bread doesn't come up. Evan notices and walks over seeing the bread is stuck.

"Oh come on!"

Evan unplugs the toaster and tries to get the bread out but gets a little burned.

"OW!"

Evan puts his fingers in his mouth and looks dead hard at the toaster.

"You're going down."

Evan goes to down trying to get the bread out of the toaster. He bangs it and punches it but with no success. Evan yells sighing hard throwing it in the garbage.

"All I wanted was some toast!"

Suddenly Mary enters and sees Evan in a frenzy.

"Evan?"

Evan turns seeing Mary walking in turning off the music. He sighs and leans against the contour as Mary looks in the garbage seeing her toaster in there.

"Is the…toaster broken?"

"All I wanted was some toast."

"Isn't that was a toaster does?" Mary asks putting the groceries on the contour

"It didn't pop out."

"Oh. I see."

"Besides that after banging it and punching it. I think I broke it even more."

"Oh." Mary says nodding

"I'm sorry, I really needed it punch something. Air swinging wasn't enough."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Regina fired me from becoming sheriff."

"What? Why?"

"Because then she could put one of her own puppets as sheriff and run the police department."

Mary kind of smiles.

"And that upsets you?"

"No. It PISSES me off."

"Huh…never seen you so into becoming sheriff so badly."

"Well after hearing Mr. Gold today telling me I automatically become sheriff and have Regina tell me 'I'm FIRED'. Yeah, I'm really starting to become into it."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Evan asks shaking his head

"Of course, why else are you so angry?"

Evan shrugs as suddenly someone knocks on the door.

"I don't know Mary...the only reason I can come up with...I just want to beat Regina so badly." Evan says walking to the door

Evan opens the door and sees its Mr. Gold.

"Ah, Mr. Swan."

"Gold? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for my sudden arrival."

"No problem. Better than your place. I can breathe here."

Mr. Gold shrugs that comment off.

"I've come here to discuss something of great importance to you."

"How important?"

Mr. Gold looks beyond Evan at Mary. Evan turns around and looks at Mary too. Mary sees the two men looking at her as she points the other way.

"I'll let you two talk." Mary says rushing away

Evan looks back at Mr. Gold and slides out of the way.

"Come on in Gold."

"Thank you." Mr. Gold says limping his way in

Evan closes the door crossing his arms looking at Mr. Gold.

"What are you doing here Gold?"

"I heard what happened at the station. Complete injustice. Even for Regina."

"Not surprised you know. But what could I do? What's done is done."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes.

"Such brave words of a true fighter."

Evan walks around the table.

"Well what could I do? She's the mayor of this town and I'm just…no one."

"Mr. Swan. Have you ever heard the expression, 'When two people have the same goal, they can accomplish many, many things.'?"

Evan looks serious.

"No. Explain."

"Even with a common enemy, they accomplish a lot more."

"What's your point here Gold?"

"I believe you're going to need a benefactor."

"Why would I need a benefactor?"

"If you let me sit, I can explain."

Evan lends out his hand sitting down.

"By all means."

"Thank you." Mr. Gold says sitting down placing a large binder down

Evan sees the binder narrowing his eyes.

"What's that?"

"This my boy, is the Town's Charter."

"Town Charter? What's that?"

"Let's call it the rule book."

"Regina doesn't play by the rules."

"Oh she does, but she believes that no one knows this book besides her."

Evan starts to relax and smiles a bit.

"But you do…don't you?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"I read every now and then."

"What does it say?"

"It basically says you can run up against Regina and beat her."

"You don't say?"

"Well Mr. Swan. You think Regina is unstoppable. Powerful?"

"She gives off that vibe."

"Well allow me to show you even more power to beat her." Mr. Gold smiles

Evan sees Mr. Gold's smile smiling himself.

"Care to share this power Mr. Gold?"

"Quite certainty."

Mr. Gold goes over the rules of the town charter to Evan as they discuss how he can beat Regina to becoming sheriff.

The Next Day…

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Camera's flash and photos are taken as Regina and Sydney smile for the photos. The flashes and photos stop.

"I believe it's important for families to be safe here in Storybrooke. That is why I'm choosing Sydney Glass as our new sheriff.', looks at Sydney, 'This man right here as put Storybrooke before his own very needs. Besides working as chief editor of 'Daily Mirror'. There is nothing this man can't accomplish.', the camera people clap, holds up sheriff badge, 'Please welcome, our new sheriff, sheriff Glass."

The people clap for Sydney. Regina goes to put the sheriff badge on Sydney but suddenly Evan comes barging in.

"Stop right there! I don't think so lady!"

People move revealing Evan at the doorway. Regina and Sydney see as she stops putting the badge on him.

"Oh Mr. Swan. This is highly inappropriate."

Evan walks in smiling.

"You sure about that? The only thing inappropriate is this whole office.', looks around, 'This design…uhh…so strange. But it completely reflects off of your tastes. Go figure right?"

Regina's lip twitches. Some of the people laugh.

"Get out of here right now Mr. Swan."

"I don't think so. You have no power of authority to appoint Sydney here as sheriff."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Not hear. Read. Does the town charter ring any bells?"

"Oh I see. You've read the town charter?"

Evan smiles crossing his arms.

"I took a glimpse at it."

"If you did read it, then it clearly states that 'The Mayor shall appoint…'."

"Candidate. It says you can appoint a candidate. That only means you can pick one, not HIRE one.', Regina looks even more pissed, 'So with that said, this calls for an election."

"Well, 'candidate' in these terms is quite loosen, it calls for no election."

"Yes it does. Which requires a vote from the town. And they'll choose between me or Sydney to be sheriff."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is. So I'm running for sheriff."

"Fine. So is Sydney."

Sydney looks completely lost ignoring the conversation. He finally becomes a part of it.

"Um, I am?', Regina looks serious at Sydney, sees looks, 'Oh yes, yes. I am."

Regina turns back smiling at Evan.

"With my full support."

"Of course."

"I guess will find out what this town truly thinks of you Mr. Swan."

"I guess we will Regina. But don't worry. If everyone voted for you as mayor, it should be no problem getting someone else to vote for your choice, right?" Evan asks with a grin

Regina looks serious behind her grin. Evan turns around and waves goodbye.

"Laters!"

Regina stands there, growling at the corner of her mouth.

"Gold…" Regina whispers

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold walks out from his back room and behind his main contour. He sits down leaning his cane up against the display case he's sitting behind. Mr. Gold sighs staring at his front door. As Mr. Gold waits, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a lighter, a zippo. He puts his thumb over the flint and flicks it getting it to light the first time. Suddenly his bell rings indicating someone entered. Mr. Gold smiles not looking at who it is.

"Ahh, Regina. Right on time too."

Regina shuts the door turning at Mr. Gold.

"Am I now?"

"Do you mind if I move some things around?"

"For what?"

"For when you express the rage building upside you."

Regina smiles walking ahead through Gold's shop.

"I got to hand it to you Gold…you found the loophole in the town charter."

"I wouldn't say loophole. They are legal documents all in created by yours truly. And if they were contracts, which I'm more into, you could consider it a personal fascination of mine."

Mr. Gold stands up grabbing his cane. He walks to one of the other display cases checking out what's around it. Regina walks up to the display case Gold was recently sitting behind and puts her hands down. She smiles nodding her head as her smile fades away.

"You always liked being precise. Especially with contracts and words."

Mr. Gold walks around the case and looks at a smaller display case with an old knife inside.

"I really like old weapons better.', Regina turns her head back, 'But not weapons that can kill you. I never like going that far overboard."

"Then, WHAT then?"

"Take the needle for example? As far back, needles were always sharpen to write. Same as the pen. The design never changes. It gets to the 'point' of things don't you agree?', Mr. Gold narrows his eyes, 'I'm shocked."

"At what?" Regina asks seriously

"No rage? No temperament? Where is the real Regina I know so well?" Mr. Gold asks limping away

"You are such a bastard."

Mr. Gold smiles pointing back.

"Ah, there she is. It seems like your grief is finally settling into you."

"Excuse me?" Regina asks getting off the display case

"It is such a shame to what happened to Graham. A poor heart I suppose."

Regina points walking to Gold with a serious face.

"Don't, YOU, ever. Talk about him.', Mr. Gold watches as Regina stands in front of him in front of the display case, 'You don't know nothing about what happened to Graham."

"What do I have to know Regina? He died. There's really nothing more to know."

"Are you really thinking about going up against me?"

Mr. Gold smiles stepping aside.

"Well, I'm not directly going up against you."

"Then why Evan?"

"I believe Regina, we are both interested in the common good. But I do have a choice to what side I want to be on."

Regina smiles.

"Hmm. Well unfortunately for you…Mr. Gold…your horse won't cross the finish line.', Mr. Gold stands his ground holding his cane with both hands, 'It seems like your helping a complete loser."

"He hasn't lost yet."

"He will.', Regina says looking into the display case, 'I'll personally make sure of it."

"One of your main problems Regina is that you think you can take control over everything. But you have to give the boy some credit."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he's doing it for Henry."

Regina's grin faces as she looks shocked.

"What does Henry got to do with this?"

Mr. Gold looks dumb.

"Hmm. According to Dr. Hopper, Henry sees you as an… 'Evil' Queen.', Regina gulps looking serious, 'Now, if I'm not mistaken, Evan would be consider the good guy. Good vs. Evil. That sort of play against you. Henry will look up to him and make him cross the finish line to beat you."

"Evan is no one to Henry. Not even his friend."

"Oooh. A bit jealous are we? Or better yet, a bit precise?"

Regina blinks quickly. She remains calm and backs up. Mr. Gold watches as Regina leaves slamming the door hard. He shakes his head and limps his way back into the back room grabbing his lighter. As Mr. Gold walks into the back room, he looks at the liquid he was messing with earlier and looks down at his lighter flicking it.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Regina drives grabbing her cell phone. She dials and puts it to her head looking serious.

"Come on, come on. PICK UP."

Sydney finally answers.

"Hello? Regina?"

"Sydney! I need you to print up something special for the paper."

"Besides the campaign?"

"Oh you can print that. But also print something special for your rival?"

"What should I print out?"

Regina smiles in an evil way.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary sews at her little desk. Suddenly Evan walks in and Mary sees.

"Oh, hello Evan."

"Mary. I got great news."

Mary sees how excited Evan is.

"What? What's going on?"

Evan walks to Mary as he looks down and Mary looks up.

"I'm running for sheriff."

Mary looks shocked.

"You are?"

"Yes. Against Sydney."

"Sydney? Sydney Glass?"

"Yeah. Regina wanted him to be sheriff."

"Sydney as sheriff?" Mary asks with a face

"Yeah, doesn't make sense. Oh boy you should have seen the look on her face when I told her. Priceless. YES!" Evan says walking to the table taking off his jacket

"Well I'm glad. I'm happy for you Evan."

"Thanks." Evan says opening the fridge

"I've never seen you so happy before."

Evan shrugs.

"I've never wanted something so badly before in my life."

"Ever?" Mary asks narrowing her eyes

Evan thinks for a moment shaking his head.

"Well…there was one thing but…I gave up on that a long time ago." Evan says walking back to the table

Mary narrows her eyes as Evan leans against the table.

"What was it?"

Evan takes a sip of his juice but doesn't look at Mary.

"It's personal."

"If it's personal, why did you give up on it a long time ago?"

Evan thinks for a moment finally looking at Mary.

"You wouldn't understand."

Mary sits there and just blinks. Evan looks at the time on his watch and grabs his coat.

"I'm meeting Henry at Granny's. I'll tell you more about the campaign."

Mary nods as Evan walks out and leaves. She looks confused for a second wondering why Evan's being secretive.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Henry sits down reading the paper at one of the booths. Suddenly Evan enters and sees Ruby cleaning up a table.

"Ruby.', Ruby turns, 'Where's Henry?"

Ruby turns and points. Evan sees and nods.

"Thanks." Evan says with a smile

Ruby just looks at Evan with a frown on her face. Evan walks over and stands next to Henry in the booth he's in.

"Hey pal. Is this seat taken?"

Henry shrugs.

"No…"

"Can I sit?"

Henry shrugs again.

"I guess…"

Evan narrows his eyes as Henry moves over. He sits down and sees Henry reading really hard into the paper he's holding.

"Whatcha reading?"

Henry flips the page and Evan sees his jailbird photo on the front page of the newspaper.

"What the?"

Evan looks closer and the main article reads how he was responsible for an orphanage that burnt down ten years ago.

"How the hell did he…" Evan whispers

"Is it true?', Evan looks at Henry seeing him not looking at him, 'Did you start the fire?"

"Henry…there was no proof that I did this.', Evan says tapping the paper, 'Besides, this was buried a long time ago. I even forgot about this. No one died. No one got hurt. That's what matters.', Henry nods, sighs, 'Do you hate me now?"

Henry looks at Evan.

"No. Of course not."

"Great. So you know what?"

"What?"

Grabs paper and rolls it up.

"Let's get rid of this. Shred it."

"Burn it?"

Evan pauses and continues rolling it up.

"Rip it sounds better. So as I was saying, if you want to read the news, the internet is a lot better. And easier."

"Evan. This is what I'm trying to tell you."

"What?"

"Good can't beat evil. My mom told Sydney to make this article appear in the paper. You can't beat her."

"It's just a newspaper article."

"Evil is the only ones that do this sort of thing. Would you have done this? Against my mom?"

Evan looks at the paper and back at Henry.

"No."

"See?"

"Well don't worry, I won't be doing this alone."

"What do you mean? My mom plays dirty."

"Well I got a Mr. Clean as my ally."

"Huh?"

Evan sighs.

"I got Mr. Gold on my side helping me win this thing."

Henry shakes his head hearing that from Evan's mouth.

"What?! You got Mr. Gold helping you?! That's even worse!"

"How?" Evan asks shaking his head

"You owe him a favor already. He keeps helping you, you'll owe him even more. You can't do this Evan." Henry explains

Henry sighs and looks away. Evan sees how down Henry is about all this. He looks serious and gets up.

"See you later Henry."

Henry turns seeing Evan walking out.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Evan looks serious.

"Just going to have a little word with the queen." Evan says walking out

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Evan walks around every corner and through every doorway to Regina's office. He walks into Regina's office and sees her packing up to leave.

"What, THE HELL!?"

Regina sees Evan and picks up her things calmly.

"Mr. Swan. Is there something the matter?"

Evan un-rolls the paper and shows it off to Regina.

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh really? The police think you did."

"I was cleared, no one got hurt. And this was buried."

"Apparently not."

Evan looks serious dropping the paper.

"This way of showing people what I did, is abuse of power and legal. You think you can just dig up anything about anyone and expose them for who they really are huh?"

"So, you don't want people to know that you set fire to an orphanage endangering the lives of many other orphans."

"I didn't set fire to it!"

Regina blinks looking at Evan of how he's acting. Evan breathes heavily and calms down.

"I don't care what people think of me in this town. I just don't want Henry to know."

"He would have found out eventually?"

"How? You telling him? That's the only way. This is just to make fun of me in front of everyone."

"At some point we all look away at the people we look up to." Regina explains walking away

Evan watches and follows Regina.

"He doesn't need to lose anything else. He's sad in case you haven't noticed. If he loses hope, he'll give up on everything. Don't you see that?"

Regina ignores Evan keeping a straight face walking through the building.

"Henry is fine."

"No he's not! What kind of mother are you not to help your own son!?"

Regina turns at Evan and the two stop looking at each other.

"I'm helping my son in my own way."

"By exposing him to things that I've done?"

"He deserves the truth. That's all I'm giving him."

"All of it was a lie."

"If you have a problem with what Sydney wrote from his newspaper, you can talk it up with him at the debate."

Evan looks confused.

"Debate? What debate?"

Regina smiles.

"Evan, there's always a debate. Read your town charter that you so well know." Regina says with a smile walking away

Evan sighs hard grinding his teeth. He follows Regina. The two come to the stairwell.

"Hey, hey! We're not done talking!" Evan yells

"If I were you Mr. Swan, I would go and talk about what you're going to say at the debate with your good friend Mr. Gold."

Evan shrugs walking down the steps.

"I wouldn't exactly say we're friends."

"Well here's some advice, he's a snake in the grass. Don't believe a word he says. He's always in it for himself."

"Snake in the grass? Really? Next thing I hear about Mr. Gold is like shaking hands with the dev…"

As Regina opens the door, a blast of fire pushes both of them back hitting the stairs hard. Pieces of debris fall on Regina and Evan shakes his head. He looks ahead at the door and sees a massive fire is gathering ahead.

"We have to get out of here!"

"My leg!"

Evan looks and knocks off the pieces of junk off of Regina.

"Get up Regina!"

"My leg! I can't move it!"

Evan looks down and backs up away from Regina. Regina looks up and throws her hand up at Evan.

"Help me! Take my hand!

Evan walks around Regina and she watches as Evan completely ignores her.

"What are you doing? You can't leave me here!"

Regina grabs Evan and he pulls away looking at the fire. Evan steps back and jumps into the blaze. Regina looks shocked seeing Evan gone leaving her behind. She turns around and starts climbing, but her leg is in too much pain to move. Suddenly Evan comes back with a fire extinguisher putting out the small flames around the doorway. Regina sees as Evan puts out the flames and drops the extinguisher.

"Thought I was going to leave you huh?"

Regina narrows her eyes as suddenly as Evan picks her up.

"Let's go queenie!"

Evan carries Regina outside to safety. Outside, fire trucks pull in. A man with a camera takes a picture and Regina, of course is complaining.

"Put me down, PUT ME DOWN!"

Evan looks at Regina disgusted.

"With pleasure."

Regina looks at Evan funny and suddenly Evan slightly drops her and Regina screams.

"AHh! My ankle! Gentler!"

Evan rolls his eyes throwing his hands up.

"You're the only person in this entire world who'd bitch about being saved."

Covered in black smoke and coughing hard, Regina sees the fire trucks pulling up.

"The fire trucks are unnecessary, we weren't in any danger." Regina says trying to stand up

"Are…Are you kid…are you kidding me?', Evan asks as Regina looks at him, points, 'You know what? I won't save your ass next time. How's that?', walks away as Regina shakes her head, stops and walks back to Regina, 'No. No. No. NO.', Regina looks seeing Evan coming back, 'That's what YOU would do and say. So next time, I'll save your ass. Again. And again. AND AGAIN. Because that's what normal people with souls do. Good, DECENT people unlike yourself Regina. Uncaring and completely selfish.', sees paramedics, 'Some assistance over here please!" Evan says pointing walking way

Paramedics check Evan but he shrugs them off coughing. Paramedics go and help Regina. Some time later, Evan leans against a fire truck catching his own breath while Regina gets hers in a tube. Archie and Mary are there talking to Evan. Henry walks up to a firemen and asks him if Evan saved his mom.

"Did Evan really save my mom?"

The firefighter nods and Henry runs to Evan.

"You did a very brave thing." Archie says

"Thanks.', coughs, 'Archie."

"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Mary asks

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's getting better.', looks at Regina, 'But I can't say the same thing for some people."

Archie and Mary turn seeing Regina. Regina takes off her mask and pushes the paramedics away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly Sydney comes running up with his camera as Regina tries to get up.

"Regina! Smile for the camera! Or just…sit there."

Regina sees a flash go off as Sydney takes her picture.

"Sydney what the hell are you doing!?"

Sydney drops the camera.

"What?"

"Are you trying to lose this election?"

"It's news. It's what I do."

Regina grabs hold of Sydney's camera and pulls him over.

"STOP. Taking my picture. Evan is the competition here. Stay FOCUS!" Regina yells

Regina pushes Sydney back as he walks away taking some photos of the building. Back with Archie, Mary and Evan. Suddenly Granny and Ruby join the conversation.

"Granny. Ruby. What are you doing here?" Evan asks

"We heard the sirens." Ruby says

"All the way from Granny's?" Evan asks narrowing his eyes

"I may be old, but I have good ears." Granny explains

Evan shakes his head with a grin on his face.

"It's amazing how you saved Regina." Mary says

Evan shrugs.

"Fire and Regina. The two don't mix, but I was there."

Archie smiles and laughs. Suddenly Henry runs by.

"You're a hero! You saved my mom! That's awesome!"

Evan looks down and pats Henry on the shoulder.

"No need to call me hero or anything, I did what any decent person would have done."

"No. You are a hero." Ruby says

Evan looks at Regina and just sees her amazed.

"Does this mean I get free food from time to time?"

"Don't count on it. You saved Regina. That gets you nothing." Granny says

Everyone laughs. Suddenly Mary looks like she got an idea.

"Wait, this could be a good thing for you Evan."

"And how's that?" Evan asks crossing his arms

"We should ask someone if they got a picture of you saving Regina."

"Why?" Evan asks narrowing is eyes

Granny snaps her thumb.

"We can make campaign posters. We can post them on the windows."

"Yeah, yeah! Absolutely." Ruby says agreeing

Evan sees everyone getting into it.

"Yes. People will love that." Archie says

"Guys…"

Now they're really getting into it.

"Guys, guys? Am I talking to myself here?"

"Okay, let's find the photo." Mary says walking away

"I can print them up…" Granny says

"And I can write something down. Heroic possible." Archie says

"Good idea." Granny says

Evan sees everyone working together to come up with something. He shakes his head. Evan looks down at Henry.

"Hey Henry.', Henry looks up at Evan, 'See? This is how good will win. Like they always do."

"I didn't see it that way."

"Well see it this way little man…', Evan kneels down to eye level at Henry, 'When you do something good. And people see you doing something good, they all want to help. Just like how they're doing it right now. See?" Evan asks looking behind Henry

Henry looks and sees everyone helping Evan with the election. He looks back at Evan.

"You're right."

Evan shrugs.

"I'm always right."

Henry smiles pushing Evan.

"Ha, ha! Come on.', sees fireman, 'Oh wait, stop for a second. Hey, excuse me.', stops firemen, 'Any clue how the fire started?"

"Chemicals."

"Chemicals?"

"A part of the building was being constructed. Perhaps some chemicals were leaking near an outlet or something. A simple spark, fire erupts." Fireman explains

Evan nods.

"Thanks."

The fireman walks away and Henry pulls Evan away.

"Come on, people want to talk to you."

Evan feels Henry pulling him away. As Henry pulls him, Evan spots something funny among the wreckage. Evan gets out of Henry's grasp as he looks back.

"What is it?"

"Just give me a second Henry."

Evan walks over to the pile of the wreckage and kneels down. He picks up a cloth and stares at it. Evan puts it close to his face and smells it and coughs.

"Oh, oh…whoa!', realizes and smells it again, 'No…', looks around, 'Gold…"

Henry walks back to Evan.

"Evan?', Evan turns around with a shocked look, 'What's wrong?"

Evan secretly hides the cloth under the burned wood.

"Nothing. Nothing. I…I need to go somewhere." Evan says walking away

"Where you going?"

"To see an ally." Evan says with a serious look

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold slides off his coat and places it carefully on a seat. He walks around a display case wiping his fingers off carefully. Suddenly Evan barges in looking directly at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold sees its' Evan looking back down.

"Quite popular today I am. I prefer to be alone now."

Evan looks serious and slams the door hard. Mr. Gold hears it closing his eyes hard.

"Look Mr. Swan. I would appreciate it if you didn't break my bell now. I hate to go out and buy another one."

"You." Evan says pointing

"Me?" Mr. Gold asks with a curious look

"You did it."

Mr. Gold sighs stopping from wiping his fingers.

"Now, what did I do Mr. Swan?"

Evan walks to Mr. Gold.

"You set the fire to Regina's building."

Mr. Gold scuffs going back to wiping his fingers again.

"That's a strong accusation you're putting against me. But for your information, I've been here all night."

"You're lying. I know when someone is lying to me Gold."

"And what proof do you have that tells you I'm lying?"

"The smell."

Mr. Gold blinks.

"The smell Mr. Swan?"

"Yeah. It was on a cloth under all the rubble that burned on the building. The same smell you used to waterproof your crap."

"Do you really think a 'smell' can come as evidence?"

"It's highly flammable. A firefighter believes that chemicals started the fire. And it's the same chemical that you used."

"My chemical? Did you not notice the building is under construction at the moment? There are other chemicals that can be highly flammable to cause the fire Mr. Swan."

"Why did you do it? To make me look good?"

Mr. Gold sighs limping around the display case.

"Let me say, of, a matter of speaking Evan.', Evan crosses his arms, 'If I did cause the fire. Then yes. It was to make you look good.', Evan looks serious, 'Small town boy saves Mayor in terrible fire. Hero of the day. Now that sounds like an article I would read don't you think?"

"How the hell would you know I would even be there?"

"Regina's not the only one who has eyes and ears everywhere in Storybrooke.', looks at Evan, 'Or maybe, I can foresee things."

"And what would you have done if I just left her there?"

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know me."

"Oh yes Evan. I do. You're not the type to leave someone behind. Not anymore."

"Don't think for a second I'm going along with this."

"Well you have no choice. You already are the second you got Regina out of the death trap."

"Go to hell."

"I came to you with a way to beat Regina."

"Not like this."

"It's a small price to pay. The only damage, is a building which can be fixed."

"A price I'm not willing to pay even if it costs me this election." Evan says turning around walking away

"What will you do Mr. Swan?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Oh, you're going to expose me?"

Evan stops at the door looking back.

"Good guess."

"Fine. Expose me. If it makes you feel any better.', Evan smiles about to leave, 'But if you do expose me, you know what else your also losing?', Evan stops not looking back at Mr. Gold, 'You're losing the sheriff position. People's trust. And especially Henry's belief in you Mr. Swan."

Evan holds the doorknob firmly. He takes a deep breath through his nose and leaves slamming the door. Mr. Gold smiles looking down at his hands.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks up the steps and stops at the door. He sighs closing his eyes and goes for his key, but as he stops at the keyhole he hears commotion on the inside. Evan narrows his eyes and unlocks the door. Inside Mary's apartment, Mary, Archie, Granny, Ruby and Henry are helping with posters. Evan drops his keys in his pocket but misses making them hit the floor. He's just shocked to see how hard everyone is working. Henry turns and sees Evan.

"Evan!" Henry says running

Evan watches as Henry runs to him showing the poster that they made.

"Henry…"

"What do you think?', Evan takes the poster looking at it, 'Does it look great?"

The poster states, 'Evan for Sheriff'. A picture of Evan saving of Regina. Evan looks down at Henry waiting for his answer. Henry's face is so innocent. How can he tell him the truth?

"It looks great Henry.', Henry smiles, 'Nice work."

Evan gets dragged by everyone showing him what he needs to do and say.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Townsfolk gather up ready getting ready for the debate. People put up the posters of the election. Mary staples the posters that she made the night before to the wall. She goes to the other side and sees David there stapling them as well.

"David. Hel-Hello."

David sees Mary again.

"Mary Margaret. Hi. What are you doing?"

Mary snaps out of it going back to stapling.

"I'm just stapling Evan's posters."

"Oh. So-So am I."

The two staple the posters together. Mary looks and hesitantly finally speaking.

"So…How-How are things?"

"Good. Things are good.', looks at Mary, 'I found a job."

Mary looks.

"You did? Doing what?"

"I'm working at the animal shelter."

Mary smiles.

"That's great David. That's great."

Mary looks down and sees David not stapling Evan's posters, but Sydney's.

"I see you're on Sydney's side."

David looks down and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry. Kathryn's friends with Regina, so…"

"Oh you don't have to apologize. How is Kathryn by the way?"

"She's good. She's coming here later to see the election."

"Good. Good, good, good, good. Good. GOOD."

Mary staples every inch of the poster and David notices. She realizes she's out of poster.

"Oh would you look at that? I need to get more posters. Bye David."

Mary quickly gets out of there. David watches almost about to say something but…it's to late. Inside, Evan walks up the steps behind the curtain. He walks past Sydney who is trying to pick out a tie with his black shirt. Evan looks down at his white shirt seeing he didn't bring a tie. He sighs and walks ahead taking a peek out through the curtains.

"Welcome citizens of Storybook. No, no, Storybrooke.." Archie says

Evan looks over and sees Archie reading of cards trying to remember them, but he keeps getting nervous messing up a bit. He shakes his head looking back out spotting Henry in the front row. Evan waves with two fingers and Henry waves back. He closes the curtains standing back up. Mary comes in with his cards.

"Evan."

Evan turns and sees Mary.

"Mary."

"Here are your cards."

"Thank you."

Evan takes the cards. Mary also hands Evan a bottle of water.

"Water in case you get thirsty."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck."

"Mary."

Mary stops and looks back.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt like a loser before?"

Mary looks shocked.

"What are you talking about Evan?"

Evan sighs taking a swig of the water.

"What if I told you I can't beat Regina like this? That this whole fire thing is wrong?"

"Is this really just about beating Regina Evan?"

Evan blinks and looks back out past the curtains at Henry.

"I've…never had anyone look up at me like Henry does."

Mary looks too as Evan closes the curtains.

"And how does that make you feel?" Mary asks

Evan sighs.

"I've never felt like this before. Is that good?"

"If it's good, how can it be bad?"

"Henry believes that good can't win."

"Why?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Because what happened to Graham."

Mary sees the look on Evan's face.

"Henry can't believe Graham's death is an act of…evil."

Evan brushes his hair back.

"I just want to show Henry good can win no matter what the cost."

"Is that why you're doing this? For Henry?"

Evan nods slowly.

"I…want to be the hero Henry sees me as.', Mary tilts her head, looks at Mary, 'If I can't be who he wants me to be, I'm basically crushing his hopes and dreams myself. For the first time, I want to help someone that doesn't cause any pain."

Mary smiles as Evan looks down at his cards.

"Be honest. Truthful.', Evan looks at Mary, 'And believe in yourself."

Evan sort of smiles and nods.

"I'll try."

Mary pats Evan on the shoulder. Evan looks back out. And in the crowd, is Mr. Gold. Limping his way into the filled room of people. Evan's determined look slowly fades away as he spots Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold sees Evan looking back at him slowly starting to smile. Mr. Gold sits down and Evan closes the curtain. Mary steps back.

"I better go grab a seat."

Evan takes a deep breath. Archie puts on his coat and looks at the two boys.

"Okay guys. Take your seats. The election is about to begin."

Evan and Sydney sit down. Sydney fixes his tie while Evan fixes his collar.

"Good luck." Sydney says

Evan looks over and waits a moment. Sydney looks. Evan nods.

"You too."

The curtains open and the audience claps as Archie stands up to the microphone.

"Hello. Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. We are all here today to elect are new sheriff of Storybrooke. An unfortunate tragedy occurred a week ago, and recently last night. But now it is our turn to listen with an open mind to the candidates. And please vote with a clear conscience.', Regina rolls her eyes, Henry just smiles, 'So without further ado, Mr. Glass. And Mr. Swan. Mr. Glass, come forward with your opening statement."

People clap as Sydney walks up to the microphone. Evan yawns stretching out his legs crossing his arms.

"Hello. Thank you all for coming. If I'm elected as sheriff of Storybrooke, I will serve this community as best as I can."

Evan yawns slowly closing his eyes as Sydney brags on the great qualities of Storybrooke. Regina mouths the words knowing the speech Sydney is saying is what she wrote. Evan starts to bob his head back and forth trying to stay awake. But finally his head falls backwards falling asleep. Some people in the audience notice Evan has fallen asleep. They smile and laugh under their breath as Sydney is completely unaware.

"There are such great values of Storybrooke that we all share and love…"

Evan turns over in his seat sleeping on his side. People in the audience start to laugh some more.

"Ha, ha. I know that's funny." Sydney says

Regina looks back and wonders what's so funny. Suddenly Evan throws his leg up holding it. Then he starts scratching his butt shaking it a little. People laugh some more. Mary covers her eyes laughing. Evan throws his upper body over the side hanging like a doll with his mouth open. Granny fixes her glasses and Ruby covers her face with both hands hiding from laughing. Henry looks over as Evan throws his legs up sleeping completely off the ground while sitting on the chair. He laughs and Regina sees what Henry's laughing at. She rolls her eyes. David shakes his head as Kathryn sits down next to him.

"Thank you."

All is quiet and suddenly Evan snores so loudly. Sydney turns and sees Evan of how he's sitting. Archie walks over fixing his glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Glass. Um, Mr. Swan?', Evan snores, "Mr. Swan?"

Evan half way wakes up.

"Five more minutes." Evan says waving his hand

People laugh and Archie smiles clearing his throat.

"Umm, Mr. Swan. Your speech."

Evan wakes up and looks around. He yawns stretching out his arms.

"He's DONE talking?"

People laugh and Sydney frantically sits down being laughed at. Evan stands up stretching. He walks over to Archie and pats him on the back.

"Thanks for the wake up.', yawns again, 'Hello.', Evan speaks in a raspy voice, clears throat, looks around, looks at Sydney, 'Hey Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"Got a real glass on you? I need to drink some water."

The crowd laughs some more. Evan shakes his head grabbing his bottle of water.

"This will do.', chugs the whole thing down and sighs, 'Ahhh…nothing better after a nice refreshing bottle of water. Provided by yours truly, Mary Margaret.', Evan says waving at Mary, Mary shakes her head and Evan clears his throat once again, 'Okay, okay. Sorry. Serious now.', clears throat one last time, 'Hello. As you all are aware by yesterday's newspaper…and many others written by yours truly, Sydney Glass who is in charge of the paper and has no qualifications as a sheriff. Stick to ink and papers and making a fool out of me, you're doing a good job at that.', some people laugh, Regina shakes her head, 'I can't say what really happened about that fire of the orphanage because none of you were there. You just read it. So, believe what you want to believe. That's your right. Every single one of you.', Mary smiles, looks down at cards, 'But all of you can look past all of that and see the future in me as sheriff. The fire last night, saving Regina's butt…', people laugh, Regina looks back, 'You can say, it made me look like a hero. But I'm not a hero. I'm just like anyone of you…', pauses for a moment and looks at cards, looks up and looks at Henry slowly looking at Mary, rubs face and sighs, 'I'm sorry but…I can't do this.', people talk wondering what's going on, Henry narrows his eyes as well as Mary, 'The fire last night was a setup.', now people talk hearing the truth, 'It was set up by Mr. Gold.', some people around Mr. Gold look at him, Mr. Gold just holds his cane firmly, 'When this all started, Mr. Gold told me he had a way to help me win the election. But if that was to potentially risk Mayor Mills life, I can't run as sheriff because of that. I can't be someone I'm not if it was all just a hoax. If I run as sheriff, I'm going to be honest and truthful.', Mary sees the determination in Evan's eyes, looks at Henry, 'I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie to you all to make you think what I did was real. And I will not try to win this way. Thank you for your time." Evan says walking away

Mr. Gold gets up and leaves the room as well. Henry slowly looks at his mom and sees that grin on her face. Outside, Henry walks ahead loosening his top button on his shirt. Mr. Gold walks out limping his way towards Evan.

"Well done Mr. Swan.', Evan stops walking not looking back, 'You exposed me.', walks and stands alongside Evan, not looking at him either, 'You think you did the right thing?"

"I know I did."

"As you wish."

Evan narrows his eyes as Mr. Gold walks away.

"What? That's it?"

Mr. Gold stops and looks back.

"I'm sorry?"

"After what I just said, you're just…', shrugs, 'going to go home like nothing happened?"

"Well Mr. Swan. You did what you wanted. And I did what I wanted."

"As that a confession?"

"No. I got you to run up against Regina. Something no one has ever in the beginning of Storybrooke.', Evan narrows his eyes, nods, 'Have a good day Mr. Swan."

Evan puts his hands in his pockets as Mr. Gold limps away getting into his car driving away. He looks down sighing through his nose.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks in, seeing the place completely empty. Only person in is Ruby, Ruby turns and sees Evan walking in.

"Hey…" Ruby says

Evan waves sitting down at the contour.

"Want something to drink?"

Evan sighs and nods.

"Why not."

Ruby nods.

"I got something for you."

Evan watches as Ruby taps some beer for Evan. He watches as she comes back.

"Thanks Ruby."

Ruby leans against the contour in front of Evan.

"So…how do you feel?"

Evan sighs grabbing the glass.

"I feel…like I lost."

Ruby shrugs.

"Hey you tried. You were honest. And you tried."

"Two great qualities I suppose."

"Yeah, qualities like Sydney."

"I guess I was lucky."

"To lose?"

"No, to pass out during his speech."

Ruby smiles.

"But hey…', Evan looks, 'your still a hero to some people."

Ruby smiles and walks away. Evan puts the beer to his lips and suddenly Henry enters Granny's. He stops and sees Henry.

"Henry."

Henry smiles walking to Evan. Evan watches as Henry unzips his backpack pulling out the walkies he brought him that one time handing one of them to Evan. He takes it and looks confused.

"What's this for?"

"Standing up to Mr. Gold. It was…awesome. Something no one has ever done before." Henry explains sitting down in the stool next to Evan

Evan shrugs putting the walkie on the table.

"He did something very dangerous and illegal."

"That's why you're the hero. Hero's do those sort of things?"

"You think?" Evan asks setting down the beer

"Yeah."

Ruby walks by. The two boys look.

"Milk for my pal Ruby."

Ruby nods and pours Henry a glass of milk and puts it down in front of him.

"Thanks Ruby." Evan says

"Evan.', Henry whispers, Evan moves closer and Henry covers his mouth, 'I'm sorry I gave up on Operation Cobra. I'm 100% back in."

Evan smiles at the corner of his mouth. He grabs his beer. Henry grabs his milk. The two cling glasses and suddenly Regina and Sydney walk in. Evan is the first one to see and is disgusted without taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh geez…', Henry looks back seeing his mother, Regina and Sydney stop by Evan, 'Come to rub it in Regina. Fine. Get it over with. Get a photo. I'll even give you that."

"I had a feeling you two would be here."

"Of course. Now who's the sheriff again.', pretends to think hard, points at Sydney, 'Ah sheriff glass. Do you need to see my I.D.? I'm twenty one."

"No I don't."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Why? Besides, shouldn't you be at your own party for the election?"

"I'm not getting one."

Regina looks down.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't win."

Evan and Henry look at each other and back at Sydney.

"Wait…" Henry says

"You lost?" Evan asks

Regina shows the sheriff badge to Evan with a disappointed look.

"It was a close vote…but it seems people trust an honest person who's brave enough to stand up against Mr. Gold."

People start to enter in from the election. Evan shakes his head.

"Regina…now is not the time to be screwing with me on this."

"I'm not screwing with you sheriff Swan."

Evan looks at the badge in Regina's hand. He pops it out of her hand as she flinches. Evan catches it and looks at it above his head in the light.

"And we could have saved all the trouble if you just let me have it from the beginning.', looks at Regina seeing that down look, 'Don't you agree?"

Regina looks at Evan slowly smiling.

"Choose who you pick to help you in the future from now on Evan. Because if you're not a friend of Mr. Gold. You're an enemy. And you don't want to be enemies with Mr. Gold." Regina explains with that smile

Regina turns around walking away. Evan watches and Sydney nods.

"Well, congratulations Swan."

Sydney turns around and leaves. Evan looks at the badge and looks back at Sydney.

"Sydney. Wait.', Sydney turns around, bobs head, 'Stay. You were there too, have a drink."

Sydney sort of smiles and joins in on the party. Evan pats Henry on the head as everyone who helped Evan and electors join on the celebration for Evan winning the election.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan clips his badge to his leather jacket and looks at it in the mirror. He sighs and walks away. Evan picks up a box of some things he's going to bring to work. Mary turns around and sees Evan getting ready to leave.

"Morning sheriff."

Evan smiles and points at Mary.

"It's just Evan to you Mary."

"If you wish."

"Oh I so do."

"Nervous?"

"Nah. I've been waiting for this. And I'm ready to do it."

"Good. And also..', Evan looks at Mary, 'What you said yesterday in front of everyone. About Gold, you…', Evan looks away, 'You were very brave to say those things.', Evan bobs his head, 'You may have risked the election, but look how well it turned out for you."

"Good always beats evil. Henry saw it for real. I couldn't be happier."

Mary smiles. Evan waves and heads to the door. Mary suddenly realizes and steps forward.

"Oh, one other thing.', Evan stops at the door and looks back, 'You never told me.', Evan looks confused, 'The personal thing you gave up on.', Evan remembers looking back at Mary, 'Will I ever know?"

Evan shrugs.

"Maybe one day Mary."

Mary holds the box firmly and shuts the door.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan walks in with the box and sees the emptiness of the station. He sighs and enters the sheriff's room. Evan sets the box down taking off his jacket. He walks to the hook but sees Graham's coat is there hanging up. Evan narrows his eyes.

"Graham's coat…', Mr. Gold says, Evan flinches seeing Graham, 'I thought I bring back here to remind you of him." Mr. Gold explains with a smile

Evan sighs and leans against his desk.

"I'm now armed. I'm giving you a fair warning."

Evan looks and sees his bright and dark purple tie and shirt on. Mr. Gold walks in.

"Are you interested in the theater Mr. Swan?"

"What? Like plays and stuff?"

"Yes. Exactly. A way of acting, is a way of life. You remember a script, and act as if it were your life to begin with."

"Is that a quote from something?"

"A political theater in an actual theater."

"English Gold."

Mr. Gold stops by the hanger where Graham's coat is.

"I knew from the beginning that it wasn't enough for you to save poor old Regina's arse from the fire. People may have saw you as a hero who would risk his own life to save another, but not enough to get you the right amount of votes."

"If the fire wasn't enough, then what?"

"Your truth.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Maybe it's not enough of Regina. But quite possible, what if its enough to go up against me, Mr. Gold. Someone who is…brave enough to stand up to the second worse person in this God forsaken town.', Evan blinks, smiles, 'And it seems its true."

Evan shakes his head pointing.

"Whoa…whoa, whoa, no, no, no. You can't expect me to believe that what I said and did was part of your plan this whole time."

"Know this Mr. Swan. People HATE, Regina. But everyone here, is afraid of ME. And by standing up against me, you won them all over."

Evan looks around just shocked. He scuffs and walks to Mr. Gold.

"Well…well, well, well done Mr. Gold. I got to hand it to you.', lends out hand, 'You play the game quite well."

Mr. Gold looks down at Evan's hand. He slowly takes it and the two shake hands.

"I always win Mr. Swan."

The two continue to shake.

"But just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"In case you forgot, we made a deal quite some time ago. You owe me a favor. Still not knowing what it is, can be disturbing. But just remember Evan, I got you to become sheriff."

"That you did Gold."

"So when it's time for you to help me with my favor, you'll think of something to owe me back."

Evan grins and the two stop shaking hands. Mr. Gold limps away.

"Have a nice day Gold."

"Congratulations Evan."

Mr. Gold leaves and Evan leans against his desk. Evan rubs his head seeing it was a trick the whole time. He looks at the hanger and sees Graham's coat. Evan gets up and hangs his coat up right next to Grahams. He puts his hand on Graham's coat and pats it nodding. Evan sits down in his chair putting his feet up on his desk starting his new job.


	9. Chapter 9 - Family Finds Each Other

Chapter 9 – Family Finds Each Other

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan gets ready for work. So does Mary. Mary looks over at Evan as he ties his tie.

"Have a fun day at work."

Evan shrugs sliding his jacket on.

"Being sheriff is no fun work Mary."

"It's only been two days."

"Yeah. Sitting around the office not doing much. It's no fun."

Mary shakes her head hearing all Evan has been doing is sitting around at the office.

"It's a lot harder than you think."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

Evan shakes his head walking to the door.

"See you later Mary."

"Goodbye."

Evan quickly waves and disappears. Outside, Evan walks into his car and drives to the police station.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Henry walks down the street leaving from school. He spots Dark Star Pharmacy and walks on in it.

Storybrooke…

Dark Star Pharmacy…

Henry walks in the pharmacy and sees Tom Clark behind his contour.

"Hello Henry." Tom says

"Hey."

Tom suddenly sneezes and Henry notices. Henry smiles shaking his head.

"Sneezy…" Henry whispers

Henry walks over to the magazine rack and picks up a comic book. Hulk vs. Wolverine. He flips the pages and starts reading. Suddenly, a little boy and a girl enter the shop and Tom notices. Tom looks back down at his board and writes, sneezing in the process. The girl, Ava with long blonde hair and Nicholas with short cut dark hair. Ava spots Henry distracted and looks at her brother. He nods and wonders off. Tom notices and keeps an eye on the boy. Ava walks up behind Henry as he flips a page.

"Hi.', Henry blinks turning around seeing Ava for the first time, he looks down and sees she's wearing the girls uniform from his school, 'Whatcha reading?"

"Uh…um…um….the Hulk vs. Wolverine. It's a awesome comic."

Ava smiles.

"I'm Ava. I think I've seen you in school before. You're in Miss Blanchard's class right?"

Henry nods.

"Yep."

Suddenly Nicholas comes walking behind Henry and in front of him. Henry sees.

"Got what we need Ava."

"Oh, this is my brother, Nicholas."

Nicholas waves.

"Hey."

"Hi." Henry says

"Come on Ava. Let's go." Nicholas says walking away

Ava looks at Nicholas and back at Henry.

"Want to come and hang out?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Henry picks up his backpack and the three head to the door. Nicholas grabs the handle but suddenly Tom comes and shuts it on him looking hard at all three of them.

"Well, well, well now. And where the hell do you think your all going?', sneezes hard, Ava, Nicholas and Henry flinches, wipes nose, points at Henry, 'Henry, open your bag."

Henry looks confused.

"Why?"

"I know what you did. I see everything that happens in my shop."

"Mr. Clark I don't know what you're talking about."

Ava and Nicholas look nervous.

"I know you stole from me!"

Henry looks more confused.

"But I didn't steal anything Mr. Clark."

Ava and Nicholas look at each other. Tom takes Henry's backpack and unzips it. He looks inside and sees a lot of things inside, candy bars, food and drinks. Tom sighs revealing to Henry what was in his bag. Henry looks shocked.

"And now you're lying to me."

Tom drops the stuff back into Henry's backpack. Henry blinks slowing realizing looking at Ava.

"That's why you were talking to me. You kept me distracted so your brother can put that stuff in my bag."

"Henry…" Ava says

"Henry, I'm completely shocked that you would do this.', looks at Ava and Nicholas, 'And you two. I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

Ava and Nicholas look at each other.

"Ava Zimmer."

"Nicholas Zimmer."

"Well Zimmers, I'm calling the police and your parents."

Tom walks around his contour and calls the police.

"I'm also calling your mother Henry."

Henry looks away knowing what's going to happen.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina does some paperwork at her desk. Suddenly her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello, Mayor Mills speaking?', couple seconds go by, confused, 'Wait, what?', talk over the phone lasts a few more seconds, 'Henry did what? I'm on my way Mr. Clark."

Regina gets up putting on her coat leaving her office.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan sleeps at his desk with his feet up. Hands behind his head. Evan yawns and suddenly his phone rings. He groans covering his ears.

"Oh man…', Evan tilts his foot and sees the phone ringing, he rolls his eyes and sighs, 'All right, all right…', leans forward throwing feet off desk, grabs phone, 'Hello, sheriff's department, Evan speaking? Yeah what is it Mr. Clark?', looks further into it, 'Henry did what? That's impossible. He wouldn't.', sighs, 'Hang on, I'm on my way."

Evan hangs up and grabs his coat leaving the station.

Storybrooke…

Dark Star Pharmacy…

Tom waits as Henry, Ava and Nicholas wait as well. Regina stops out in front of Tom's shop and Henry sees. Henry looks away. Regina enters and Tom sees.

"Ah Madam Mayor, I'm sorry to call you on such short notice."

Regina walks further in seeing Henry and the two kids.

"What's going on here?" Regina asks looking serious at Ava and Nicholas

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, but Henry was shoplifting." Tom explains

Regina slowly looks at Henry with that look.

"Is that true Henry?"

Henry shakes his head continuously.

"No. I swear mom."

"Miss Mills.', Tom says as Regina turns at him, shows the things that were in his backpack, 'This was all in his backpack."

Regina blinks and looks at all the stuff on the contour. She walks over to pick up the candy bars.

"Henry doesn't eat sweets. Not without my knowing. And he knows stealing is wrong. And he wouldn't steal any of this stuff.', looks at Ava and Nicholas, 'These two are clearly responsible for the theft."

Outside, Evan pulls up in a police cruiser getting out.

"Henry, let's go. We're done here."

Regina and Henry leave as suddenly Evan walks in. She rolls her eyes. Evan looks down at Henry.

"Henry. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing? I got a call…"

"Mr. Swan. Your presence is not needed here. Everything is being taken care of." Regina explains

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Mayor Mills. A crime was committed. Mr. Clark here called the station. Called me. Now I'm here, because I'm sheriff. See?', shines badge, 'Now if I didn't come, you'd be complaining about that. So…what's the right answer here? Because I don't see it?" Evan asks holding his hands up

Regina sighs and bites her lip.

"Fine then. Sheriff, do your job then."

"What happened Henry?"

"Henry did nothing wrong. We're leaving. Say goodbye Henry."

Evan stands there frozen as Regina takes Henry out of there. He slowly spins waving goodbye.

"Crappy day to you too Regina.', shakes head and walks to the kids and Tom, 'Okay, What's going on?"

Regina comes back in sticking her head in.

"Oh by the way sheriff.', Evan rolls his eyes looking back, 'Take care of those criminals. Your used to those kinds of people right?"

Evan flaps his hand waving Regina goodbye. Regina finally leaves and Evan sighs looking back at the two.

"Hi. I'm Evan. And you two are?"

"Ava Zimmer."

"Nicholas Zimmer."

"Nice to meet you.', looks at Tom, 'Did you call their parents?"

"The number they gave me was disconnected."

"Disconnected?"

"Yes."

Tom sneezes and Evan flinches.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Tom says wiping his nose

Evan looks at Ava and Nicholas.

"Did you two give Mr. Clark…', Tom sneezes again and Evan pauses, looks at Tom, 'Bless you.', Tom nods wiping his nose again, looks back at the two, 'Did you give Mr. Clark a fake number?"

The two shake their heads at the same time. Evan notices.

"It's broken." Ava says

"Then why is it disconnected?"

"Because…" Ava says breaking up looking nervous

Evan sees Ava getting almost worked up about it.

"Hey, hey now…', bends over getting closer, 'Take your time."

Ava gulps.

"Our parents couldn't pay the bill."

"They can't pay for much these days." Nicholas says

Evan blinks and backs up. He looks at the contour seeing Tom putting the stuff away in a bag. Evan looks back at the two.

"You guys stole it because you really need it huh?"

"Please Evan. Don't arrest us.', Evan sees the fear and torment in Ava's eyes, 'It will only make things worse for us."

"Please?" Nicholas asks

Evan looks at the two and back at Mr. Clark.

"Mr. Clark?', Tom stops putting the stuff away, 'How much is it all together?', Ava and Nicholas look at each other shockingly and back at Evan, 'Put it all in a bag."

Tom looks confused.

"What?"

"It's not illegal if I buy all that stuff right?', looks at Ava and Nicholas, nods head, 'Come on. I'll give you and the stuff a ride home."

Outside, Evan walks around the cruiser.

"Come on, get in."

Ava and Nicholas get in while Evan buckles his seat belt.

"Buckle up."

Ava and Nicholas buckle up.

"All right…', looks at two in rearview mirror, 'Where do you two live?"

Ava and Nicholas look at each other and back at Evan.

"It's in the neighborhood." Ava explains

Evan nods and puts the car in drive driving away.

Storybrooke…

Neighborhood…

Evan pulls around a corner stopping at the house where Ava and Nicholas live. He looks closer at it.

"Is this it guys?"

Ava and Nicholas look.

"Yeah. It is." Ava answers

"All right then." Evan says unbuckling his seatbelt

Ava and Nicholas see Evan about to get out of the car.

"No! Wait!" Ava yells

Evan stops and looks back.

"What?"

"You can't. Please.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Our parents see you…it'll be very bad…"

Evan blinks and shuts the door. He gets comfortable and turns around.

"Guys. Listen to me. I…did Henry tell you anything about me?"

"We just met him."

"Okay then, I'll tell you myself. I know when someone is lying to me. It's kind of a neat trick I picked up.', Ava and Nicholas look at each other, 'Is everything okay with you guys? Parents and all?"

"Yeah. We're fine.', Evan blinks tilting his head, 'Can we go now?"

Evan sits there and nods sitting back forward.

"Go on. Go. Before I change my mind."

Ava and Nicholas get out with the stuff they were going to steal in shopping bags. Evan watches as they climb the stairs to the house. Evan waves and Ava notices. Ava waves and Evan drives away. Ava and Nicholas watch as Evan disappears down the street.

"He's gone. We're in the clear." Ava explains

The two walk down the steps away from the perfect house. They walk down the street and into the alleyway. They jump fences and pass up worn down cars. They walk to a worn down house and enter through the basement window. They climb down and pass up two makeshift beds. Ava and Nicholas take out the items from the bags.

"It was cool that he bought this stuff for us." Nicholas says

"We caught a break. We were lucky." Ava explains

Suddenly creaking is heard from upstairs. The two look.

"What was that?" Nicholas asks

"Let's check it out." Ava says walking to the stairs

Ava and Nicholas climb up the stairs.

"I thought no one knew we were here." Nicholas says

"No one does. This place is abandoned."

Ava and Nicholas make it up to the main floor and look around.

"Hello?" Ava asks

The two look around some more. They step into the kitchen. And at the old looking dinner table is Evan, playing on his phone.

"You know…', Ava and Nicholas turn around seeing Evan sitting there, 'You two should really learn how to lie better.', looks at the two, 'Told you."

"Evan…" Ava says worriedly backing up

Evan gets up and sees the two backing up.

"Relax.', Evan says putting his hand up, Ava and Nicholas relax, 'Now…answer me honestly…where are your parents?"

Ava and Nicholas look at each other and back at Evan.

"We don't have any."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Now what?" Ava asks

Evan sighs once again and looks at the two.

"Grab your things. You're coming with me."

"No. No. Please no." Ava says

"I'm not taking you where you think.', Ava and Nicholas look confused, 'I'm taking you somewhere better than this place. Unless you two want to stay." Evan says walking away

Ava and Nicholas watch as Evan leaves. They look at each other and grab their things following him out. Outside, Evan leans against the car waiting for the two. The two exit and Evan notices opening the passenger back door.

"Come on."

The two move at Evan at a slow pace.

"Where are you talking us?" Ava asks

Evan shrugs.

"Somewhere very nice. You'll feel the warm welcome."

Ava gets in the car.

"Is there food?" Nicholas asks

Evan smiles.

"Plenty."

Nicholas smiles and gets in too. Evan shakes his head and closing the door.

"Forgive me Mary."

Evan walks around the car and gets in driving away.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary sets her things down and sits down. Suddenly a knock is heard at her door and she gets up to answer it.

"Coming!', opens door and sees Evan, Ava and Nicholas, Evan stands behind the door, 'Uh…Evan. Who are they?"

"Mary. This is Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. May they come in and have something to eat?"

Mary blinks and looks down at the two. She sees the looks on their face and looks back up at Evan.

"Yes. Of course."

"Thank you."

Evan guides the two to the table while they set down their things.

"You guys go find something to eat while I talk to Mary for a second.', walks to Mary, 'Mary. A word?"

"Sure. Sure."

Evan and Mary walk off to the side while Ava and Nicholas.

"What's going on Evan?" Mary asks

Evan crosses his arms.

"This morning I got a call from Tom Clark at his pharmacy. They attempted to steal some stuff from there using Henry."

"Henry?"

"They planted stuff in his backpack in hopes of getting out of there clean."

"How did Regina take it?', Evan makes a face, sees, 'Already know that answer."

Evan shakes his head.

"Anyway…do you know them? Do they even go to your school?"

Mary looks at the two at the table while they eat.

"I've seen them before."

"They have no parents."

"Oh no. I never imagined. No one did."

Evan pulls out a file.

"I got this at the station before coming by.', opens file, 'Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. Mother, Dorrie Zimmer. Died a few years back. After her death, it seems like no one even remembers her."

"Anything about their father?"

"There's no record of him. Nothing." Evan says closing the file

"Have you called social services? Did they say anything?"

Evan shuts his eyes sighing slowly. Mary sees.

"Yeah…about social services…"

"You didn't call them didn't you?"

"If I call them, I can't help them no more. I call social services, they'll be put into the system."

"But the system helps them Evan."

"No it doesn't."

Mary tilts her head looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the system Mary. And…it's not all that great. It's like you're a piece of meat. Being thrown around from home to home until they get tired of you.', Mary listens in, 'Those families get paid to take kids in. Once the work is too much for them, they get rid of them like garbage."

"Evan, they can't be all like that."

Evan slowly looks away gulping hard.

"It was for me."

Mary sees the look on Evan's face.

"Evan…', Evan looks back at Mary, 'I'm sorry, but we can't adopt them."

"We don't have to. I just got to find the father."

"How are you going to find him?"

"Small town right? I'm guessing he doesn't even know Ava and Nicholas exist."

"So what happens when you do find him and tell him about his two unborn children? You think he's going to just take them in?"

Evan sighs rubbing his face.

"I don't know yet. Look Mary, it was hard for me in the system. But it's going to be even harder for them if they're put into the system."

"Why?"

"Because they're brother and sister.', looks down, 'They'll get split up and probably never see each other again."

"What?" Ava asks shockingly

Evan turns around and sees Ava standing there almost crying.

"Ava…"

"Please…don't call them."

"Ava. I promise I won't. I'm not going to let you get split up with your brother."

Ava turns and looks at her brother. Evan turns at Mary and she nods.

"Thank you.', walks ahead, 'Just stay here until I get back. I got to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?" Mary asks

"Record office. There's got to be something there."

Evan grabs his coat and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Record Office…

Regina walks out of the office and gets into her car. As she drives away, Evan pulls out and stops out in front. He gets out and heads inside. Evan looks around and sees a man in the far corner. He clears his throat to get the man's attention.

"Excuse me…Mr…', looks at name tag, narrows eyes, 'Kryso…wa…ski?"

"It's pronounced, 'Kryzyszkowski."

Evan nods.

"Wow…that's some name…"

Mr. Kryzyszkowski gets up and walks to the contour.

"Everyone just calls me Mr. K."

"That's a lot easier."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes you can. I'm sheriff Swan."

"Oh, hello sheriff. Congratulations on the election."

"Thanks."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer."

"Okay. I just need you to fill out a form of release of that information." Mr. K explains

"Can do that."

Mr. K lays down three sheets.

"In triplicate."

Evan watches as Mr. K stamps each paper hard three times. He shakes his head and grabs a pen.

"Three times the charm."

Evan signs his names on the papers as Mr. K gets the records. He opens the file cabinets and finds the records gone.

"Oh."

Evan looks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry sheriff, but those records were recently checked out."

Evan narrows his eyes dropping the pen.

"Checked out? By who?"

Mr. K checks and looks back at Evan.

"Regina Mills."

Evan drops his head sighing hard.

"Of course."

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina does her work writing something. Suddenly Evan barges in and Regina sees.

"Ah, sheriff Swan. What's this brash entrance you come into my office for?"

"The records." Evan says walking forward

Regina looks confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb. The records of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. You took them out. I want them now."

"No need, I took care of all the arrangements."

"What arrangements?"

Regina gets comfortable in her seat.

"I've contacted social services, I've found out those two kids are all alone. And they need the help they can get."

Evan looks at Regina like she's crazy.

"That's what I'm trying to do Regina."

"And what are you trying to do Evan?"

"I'm trying to find their father."

"Well you won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because he doesn't exist."

Evan tilts his head.

"You can't have twins without a father."

Regina sighs.

"Biologically, yes. But there is no record of him. See for yourself." Regina says handing the files over

Evan takes them and checks them out. He sees that there was no record placed when Ava and Nicholas were born of a father.

"We have no choice. These kids need a home. And they will be put into the foster system."

Evan crosses his arms.

"Since when does Storybrooke have a foster system?"

"No sheriff, I've contacted the state.', Regina stands up and walks around her office, Evan watches, 'Unfortunately Maine's orphanage homes are all booked. But I found two which will take both of them."

"Two?"

Regina looks back.

"Yes. A boys home and a girls home."

"Are they together?"

"No. There separate. Very sad."

Evan watches as Regina pours herself some juice. He sees her reflection in the mirror of a small grin.

"They have to be in Boston by tonight. So you will take them."

"What? I'm taking them?"

"You are the sheriff after all."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

Regina just blinks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is this your own plot of getting back at them?"

Regina looks lost.

"Excuse me?"

"Because of what they did to Henry. Getting him mixed up in the theft."

"This has nothing to do with that sheriff. I'm simply doing what needs to be done. Not getting…emotionally involved with these two." Regina says walking back to her desk

Evan narrows his eyes as Regina sits down drinking her juice.

"Have you…met them before?"

Regina looks smug.

"Those kids? Of course not."

Evan narrows his eyes as Regina sets down her glass.

"You keep telling yourself that." Evan says turning around

Regina narrows her eyes as Evan leaves.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Inside his office, Evan goes every record of detail to finding Ava and Nicholas's father. He couldn't have just disappeared. There's got to be some kind of record of him.

"Come on, come on…"

Evan tosses a file away and looks at another. Suddenly Henry walks in with his book inside Evan's office seeing all the files.

"Whoa…', Evan looks and sees Henry, 'Looking for something?"

Evan focuses on the files.

"More like someone."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks Henry. I got it."

"Well, if it helps. I know who they are."

"Who are who?"

"Ava and Nicholas. I know who they really are."

"Oh, oh. Right.', Henry gets his book, sits back in seat, 'Who are they Henry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. But that's why you're here. You're the expert."

"Brother and sister. Lost. No parents. Come on.', spins book around on certain page, Evan sees, 'Hansel and Gretel."

Evan looks at a photo of the two.

"I see…some comparison…"

"It's them. I know it is."

Evan looks at the files on his desk.

"If I can't find any info about them from these files. Maybe your book can help me."

"What are you looking for?"

"Their dad. Does it say anything about who their dad is?"

"Not much. Just the story about him abandoning them."

Evan sighs and stands up.

"Great. Other than the fact that story sounds familiar. Mr. Zimmer could be anywhere by now." Evan says leaving his office

Henry follows.

"No. Their dad is here."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because no one can leave Storybrooke. Remember?"

"Oh yes Henry. I remember." Evan says opening a file cabinet

"And no one can come here."

Evan closes the cabinet and looks at Henry.

"I came here Henry."

"That's because you're special. You're the only one who has ever come here. In like…EVER."

Evan smiles.

"Thanks for reminding me Henry. So if he is here, then I can find him. The serious question is, where." Evan says walking back into his office

Henry watches as Evan goes into his office sitting down. He tilts his head and goes into his office leaning against the door.

"Hey Evan."

Evan focuses on the files on his desk.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about my father?"

Evan looks up lost.

"Wait, what?"

"I told you about your parents. Snow White and Prince Charming.', Evan sits up straight, 'Your even living with your mom."

"Henry, that's not…it's not what…you think it is…"

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"About my father?"

Evan sits there seeing Henry wants to know about his real father.

"Henry…I'm sorry but…what makes you think I know who your real father is?"

"I don't know…I've always wondered, you know."

Evan nods.

"So have I."

"Got any idea what he's like?"

"Henry…', Evan looks and sees the look in Henry's eyes, he sighs and leans forward, 'I imagine you have his eyes."

"You sure?"

"Most things we inherit from our parents are there eyes. Great characteristic we get from our parents Henry."

"Who's eyes do you think you have? Your mom's or dads?"

Evan shrugs.

"I don't know Henry." Evan says going back to the files

"I wish I had something of his."

"I'm sorry."

"But you're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have your blanket from your parents.', Evan stops, 'At least you have something from them right?"

Evan slowly looks up at Henry with a blank stare on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"What? Something you have from them?"

Evan thinks for a moment slowly smiles.

"Henry…you're a genius." Evan says getting up

Henry watches as Evan slides on his coat.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You're right. I have only one thing from my parents. So Ava and Nicholas might have something from theirs."

Evan runs out of the station.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary bakes some cookies for Ava and Nicholas. Suddenly Evan barges in and the three look at him.

"Evan? Is something wrong?"

"Ava. Nicholas. Do you have anything personal?" Evan asks stopping alongside them

"What?" Ava asks

"Anything personal from your dad? Anything with meaning?"

Ava and Nicholas look at each other and back at Evan.

"No…" Ava answers

Evan tilts his head.

"Come on guys, don't lie."

"We can't. I'm sorry." Ava says

Evan nods walking away.

"Okay."

Mary walks away as Evan comes back with one of his boxes. Evan sets it down and the two watch.

"Okay, how about this. I show you mine if you show me yours.', Ava and Nicholas look as Evan pull out an old blanket, smiles at blanket, 'See this?', the two look closer, 'This belonged to my parents. I've had this all my life. It's the only thing I have from them. My parents. See this?', shows name sewed on blanket, Ava and Nicholas look, 'I'm just like you guys. Keeping things close, scared that someone will take it all away. But I promise you both, I am going to help you through this."

Ava and Nicholas look at each other and back at Evan.

"You promise?" Ava asks

Evan nods.

"I promise."

Ava looks down reaching in her pocket. Evan watches as Ava pulls out an old looking compass.

"This is all we have left from him I think." Ava says handing the compass over

Evan takes it and examines it.

"A compass?"

"Our mom kept it. She said it belonged to our dad."

Evan examines it thoroughly and looks back at Ava and Nicholas.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Evan walks away but Ava stops him.

"Did you find them?"

Evan stops and looks back.

"Find who?"

"Your parents." Ava answers

Evan thinks for a moment and Mary suddenly comes back.

"I'm back, who's ready for some more cookies?"

Evan looks and looks back at Ava and Nickolas.

"Don't know yet. But first, I'm going to find yours."

Evan turns around and leaves. Mary notices Evan leaving.

"Evan, where are you going?"

Evan stops at the door and looks back at Mary.

"There's only one person in this town who's good with objects. Maybe's he's seen this one before." Evan says holding up the compass

Mary sees the compass as Evan finally leaves.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold stands behind his contour polishing up an old looking lamp. He rubs softly in one spot. Suddenly Evan walks in looking for Mr. Gold and spots him. Evan walks to him and Mr. Gold sees him.

"Ah, Evan. Nice to see you again.', Evan walks with a blank stare on his face, 'It's good to see you take time out of your precious schedule to see little old me."

"Gold…"

"What have you come by for? Business or personal?"

"Business."

"Oh, what can I help you with then sheriff?"

Evan reaches in his pocket pulling out the compass.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?"

Mr. Gold sees it.

"Ah yes. It's a compass."

Evan tilts his head.

"I know what it is. I'm wondering if you know where it came from and who it belonged too."

"Ah I see. Let me have a closer look."

Evan hands over the compass to Mr. Gold as he inspects it closer.

"Hmmm. Very impressive."

"What?"

"It has such great detail to it. You see the needle?', shows it, Evan sees it, 'It's crystal. A very nice jewel setting it possesses. It certainly has been through it's time.', slowly lays it down, 'It is quite the unusual piece.', Evan looks down at it, 'Whoever owned this sheriff, had quite the taste of never getting lost."

"And what kind of person would know where to buy it?"

Mr. Gold taps his finger on the glass display.

"Right here in my shop of course."

"You've seen it before?" Evan asks shockingly

"Why of course. It's rather hard to forget. It's a special item."

"I need you to tell me who bought it then."

"Well you're in luck. I am good with names Mr. Swan." Mr. Gold says limping away

Evan watches narrowing his eyes.

"But…"

"But my memory is not what it used to be."

Evan sighs slowly.

"Great."

"But as I said before, you're in luck. I do keep the extensive record of all my purchases and leases."

Evan crosses his arms.

"Of course you do."

Mr. Gold walks behind his main contour and opens a small drawer looking at all his card tickets.

"Let's see…', passes up more, 'Ah, here it is."

Mr. Gold holds it up smiling. Evan walks closer grinning.

"And I'll take that thank you…', Mr. Gold pulls the card away and Evan sees the look on Mr. Gold's face, he shuts his eyes smiling a little, 'Oh that's right. How can I forget…what's your price Gold?"

"My price Evan…is your forgiveness."

Evan slowly flinches hearing that.

"You want my forgiveness?"

"Oh yes."

"For the fire?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Just a little. After all, you are sheriff because of me."

Evan sighs through his nose shaking his head.

"I…forgive you…', Mr. Gold smiles, 'For being a sneaky, tricky bastard."

Mr. Gold shuts his eyes slowly taking it in.

"Well…that's certainly a start.', Evan fully smiles, looks at card, 'The compass was purchased by Michael Tillman."

"Michael Tillman? That's all you have?"

"Names get you farther than you think Evan."

"Nice doing business with you Gold." Evan says turning around leaving

"Good luck with your investigation."

Evan looks back and narrows his eyes at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold puts the card down revealing the card is completely blank.

Storybrooke…

Repair Shop…

Evan pulls up in his car in front of the repair shop. He picks up a file in his passenger seat looking at the record of Michael Tillman. He works at this garage. Evan gets out brining Ava and Nicholas's file with him. He walks up to the garage door and sees a mechanic working.

"Excuse me?"

The man turns around.

"I'm looking for Michael Tillman. Records say he works here."

"Yeah. That's me."

Evan blinks looking at Michael.

"You're Michael Tillman?"

"Yeah, want to tell me what this is about Mr…?"

Evan shows his sheriff badge.

"Sheriff Swan."

Michael sees the badge.

"Oh. You're the new sheriff I see."

"That I am."

"Want to tell me what this is all about now?"

Evan hands over the files and Michael takes them.

"Do you know these two kids?"

Michael takes them and sees them.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've never seen them before." Michael explains looking at Evan

"There your kids."

Michael's eyes widen as he slowly looks back down at them. He blinks shaking his head.

"No. No. Not possible."

"Yes it is. Remember a woman named Dorrie?"

"Dorrie? What? No. She wasn't. She couldn't…"

"What? Bare kids?"

Michael shakes his head.

"It's not possible. Dorrie and I…only did it once twelve years ago." Michael says walking back under the car he's repairing

"Believe it or not Mr. Tillman, that's all it really takes."

Michael grabs a wrench and fiddles with it.

"Look sheriff, Dorrie and I met when I was camping. Back then when we were…', thinks for a moment, shakes head, 'No. No. I…I don't have twins."

Michael walks back under the car and starts screwing.

"Yes you do Mr. Tillman.', Michael looks at Evan, 'You have twins, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. Who when Dorrie Zimmer, their mother died, have been together since then. Living together in a crap hole of a house. Trying to get by together who won't leave each other.', Michael looks back up at the car, 'Who now, are going to be shipped to Boston and get separated from each other unless you man up and take responsibility for them. Because when they go to Boston, they'll never see each other again."

Michael makes a mistake hitting his finger.

"Ow! Dammit!', Evan just blinks as Michael rubs his finger, 'See? Look…I'm barely making it by in this little garage. How the hell am I supposed to take care of two little kids."

"They just need their father, and that's all they'll ever need."

Michael shakes his head in denial.

"What makes you think they're even mine to begin with?" Michael asks turning around

Evan pulls out the compass.

"I did the math and it's right. And I usually suck at math. Remember this?"

Michael turns around and sees the compass. His eyes change recognizing the compass. Evan sees the look as Michael walks back and takes it out of his hands.

"Now for a man who goes camping, he sure brings a compass just in case he gets lost."

Michael holds it carefully in his hand.

"I…I thought…I thought I lost this."

"Roughly twelve years ago?"

Michael thinks for a moment and looks back down at the compass.

"Dorrie…"

"Mr. Tillman, I know this is a lot to take in.', Michael looks at Evan, 'Discovering you're a father all this time and didn't know anything about it. It would be a shock to me as well. Hell, I'm an orphan. My parents gave me up and left me on the side of the road twenty one years ago. And ever since then I never heard anything from them. I've been on my own. All alone.', Michael listens further in, 'Until a month ago, a little boy found me and asked for my help because he said that he and I were alike. Now look at me, I live here in Storybrooke."

"You're talking about the mayor's son aren't you? I heard rumors about that…"

"It's true."

"You live here but you don't have any kids of your own in this town.', Evan blinks, 'Put yourself in my shows for a second sheriff."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, I think about my father who decided not to raise me.', Michael blinks, 'I don't know what choices they had but to dump me and get rid of me on the side of the road? That's the worst choice to choose. But now Mr. Tillman, you have a choice. You and Dorrie brought those kids together in this world. God rest Dorrie's soul but now you're the only parent they have left. And they need you more than ever now. So if you choose to leave them, you'll possible regret that decision every day of your life. And if I were in Ava or Nicholas's shoes, I wouldn't stop looking for you because they will find you one day. And when they do find you, they'll ask you one question…', Michael gulps, 'Why'?"

Michael looks back down at the compass and holds it gently.

"Look sheriff. I'm…I'm really sorry. I am.', gives compass back and Evan takes it, 'I can't be a dad because I don't know how to be one.', walks away, Evan watches, looks back, 'If they find a home it'll be a lot better than with me."

"Mr. Tillman…Mr. Tillman!"

Michael shuts the door and Evan sighs hard looking at the compass. Evan waves at the door walking out of the garage. Michael sits down in his office looking out the windows seeing Evan drive away. He sighs hard and turns around in his seat. Michael opens a drawer of his desk and looks through it. Pushing a bunch of papers to the side, he pulls out a photograph of Dorrie and him when they were younger, twelve years ago to be exact.

"I'm sorry Dorrie…"

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Suddenly someone knocks at the door and Mary sees.

"I'll go get it. Here, take a lick if you like." Mary says handing a spoon over

Ava and Nicholas take a lick of the spoon out of the bowl of chocolate fudge. Mary walks to the door and opens it seeing its Henry.

"Henry."

"Hi Miss Blanchard."

"Um, Evan's not here right now."

"I know. Is it all right if I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks."

Henry walks in putting his backpack down. Ava and Nicholas turn seeing Henry.

"Hey guys."

"Henry. I'm so sorry for what happened at the shop." Ava explains

"No, no. It's okay."

"We're really sorry. We really needed the stuff." Nicholas explains

"Actually I'm the one who should apologize."

Ava and Nicholas look at each other.

"Why?" Ava asks

"My mom. I knew the second she found out, something bad was going to happen. To the both of you."

"It's okay." Ava says

"It is?"

"Evan's going to find our father." Nicholas explains

Henry smiles.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Mary clears her throat.

"We're making some brownies, want to lick the bowl?" Mary asks

"You bet I do?"

Mary smiles as Henry joins in on the licking. Suddenly Mary's phone rings and she goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mary. It's me."

"Evan?"

"Are you by the kids?"

Mary looks back and sees Ava and Nicholas distracted. She walks a bit a way not making herself noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"I…', looks ahead, driving, 'I need to talk to you. Try to get out of there, don't tell them anything. Just meet me outside your apartment."

"Is it something serious?"

Evan sighs taking the phone off his ear for a second. A moment later he puts it back on.

"Yes. I found their father."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you outside."

"Okay. I'll see you outside then."

Evan and Mary hang up. Mary takes off her apron and looks at the kids cheery.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some more ingredients. Don't make a mess now."

"We won't." Ava says

"Promise." Nicholas says

"Is everything all right Miss Blanchard?" Henry asks

"Everything's fine. I need to step out for just a minute."

Mary leaves and the three watch. Outside, Mary sees Evan leaning against his car with his arms crossed. She walks and stops in front of him.

"What happened?"

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"He doesn't want them."

"Did he see them?"

"I showed them their pictures. Showed him proof that there his. And he still doesn't want them."

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"I can't?"

"Why?"

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"Because then all I'm doing is crushing the false hope I gave them when I told them I wouldn't get them separated."

Mary sees the look in Evan's eyes.

"Evan…', Evan slowly looks back at Mary, 'The truth can sometimes be painful."

"Yeah. It can." Evan says getting off his car and walking around

Mary watches as Evan walks back and forth.

"But sometimes it can also be cathartic."

Evan narrows his eyes and looks back at Mary.

"Can we use words that I know, please?', Mary rolls her eyes, 'I'm not a teacher like some people."

"It means providing relief through open expression of emotions."

"So, the truth sucks and they just got to suck it up?"

"No. But you can't lie to them to hide the truth Evan."

Evan sighs.

"You know, this morning Henry asked me if I knew his father."

"And what did you tell him?"

"What did I tell him? I didn't know what to tell him. I went around it."

"Went around it?"

"He thinks I have the answers to everything here. I don't. All I said was he probably has his father's eyes."

"That's what you said?"

"He wanted to know why he gave him up. Just like me, I gave up trying to find the truth a long time ago."

"Evan…"

Evan relaxes and brushes his hair back.

"There. That was it."

"What was it?"

"That 'personal' thing I told you about. The thing I gave up a long time ago."

Mary tilts her head.

"Oh Evan. I'm sorry."

Evan thinks for a moment and realizes something. He points at Mary.

"I can hide them."

"Hide them?" Mary asks shockingly

"Just until I can find a real family for them. It's perfect?"

"Oh yes Evan, it's perfect." Mary says with a serious tone

Evan looks confused.

"Huh?"

"Hiding two twelve year olds it a perfect idea."

Evan throws up his hands.

"Well if you have a better plan I'm all ears."

"Evan, maybe there isn't another plan or idea. You just have to…"

"What? Drive them out of town and never…"

Suddenly Regina walks by standing next to Regina.

"Sheriff."

Evan flinches seeing Regina.

"Oh! Regina! Mayor…what now?" Evan asks annoyingly

"Why aren't you on the interstate?"

"Interstate?"

"Yes. You know, for the Zimmers."

"I'm getting to it. What are you even doing here?"

"To see if you're doing your job."

Evan rolls his eyes looking disgusted at Regina.

"I don't need you, over my shoulder annoying the hell out of me of what I need to do."

"Oh really? Just to add a time contrast. Those kids need to be in Boston by midnight.', Evan gulps, 'Which leaves you less than a few short hours."

Evan narrows his eyes seeing the look in Regina's eyes.

"What did they ever do to you?"

Regina blinks.

"Excuse me? Are we going over this again?"

"Your just very anxious to get these kids out here. I just want to find them a family."

"Which they will get when they go to Boston. So now do your JOB sheriff."

Regina walks away and Evan and Mary turn watching Regina walk away. Evan blinks looking around as Mary looks at Evan.

"Evan, what are you going to do?"

Evan thinks for a moment and looks up at Mary's apartment.

"I need to talk to Henry."

Evan runs in and Mary just stands there and watches. He barges in and the three turn seeing Evan.

"Henry!"

Henry flinches.

"What?"

Evan points.

"You. Me. Talk. Operation Cobra. Right now." Evan says pointing to the other room

Ava and Nicholas look at each other and Henry looks back at the two.

"I'll be right back."

Henry joins up with Evan and they sit down on the bed together.

"Henry."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell me everything about the Evil Queen and Hansel and Gretel."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know."

Henry looks back at the two and back at Evan.

"What's going on Evan?"

Evan sighs rubbing his head.

"Your mom's hiding something. I don't know what it is but it's in her eyes.', looks at Ava and Nicholas, 'It…has something to do with those two and I need to know."

Henry looks back at the two and back at Evan again.

"My mom…', shakes head, 'The Evil Queen found Hansel and Gretel out in the woods one day.', Evan looks at Henry listening very closely, 'She made a deal with them to retrieve an apple from the blind witch's house?"

"A blind witch?"

Henry shakes his head.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Want to hear it?"

"Later. Just tell me how the Evil Queen knows them."

"Okay, in the story, Hansel and Gretel lost their father. The Evil Queen found them and told them that she'll help find their father if they steal an apple from the blind witch's house."

"What happened next?"

"They got what she needed and offered for them to stay with her instead of their father they couldn't find."

"Did they stay with her?"

Henry shakes his head.

"No. They wanted to find their father instead."

"Why?"

"Because they're family Evan. Family always finds each other."

Evan slowly drifts his eyes away thinking about that. Keeping his head away, he turns his eyes back at Henry.

"Did they ever find their father?"

Henry shakes his head.

"No."

"Well where was he?"

"The Evil Queen had him the whole time."

Evan scuffs.

"That…', whispers, 'bitch."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing Henry. Thanks."

Evan gets up and walks to Ava and Nicholas. They see him coming and Evan stops in front of them.

"So…', Ava says, Evan looks at Ava, 'What's happening?"

Evan opens his mouth as suddenly Mary walks in. He sees and looks back at Ava.

"I have to go to the station for a second. I'll…be right back."

Evan quickly walks out of there and Mary watches.

"Evan?"

Evan zips by Mary quickly.

"I can't do it."

Mary watches as Evan zips out of there. Outside, Evan walks to his car and stops in front of the driver side door. He breathes heavy and looks up at Mary's apartment. Regina stands by with her arms crossed.

"What are you waiting for?', Evan's concerned look grows into a serious one, 'Go get those gets to Boston!"

Evan hits his car and looks at Regina.

"I am! I'm going back to the station to get a squad car! I'm not driving my car there okay!?"

Evan opens the door and slams it. Regina grins as Evan drives away heading back to the station.

Later That Night…

Evan pulls up in front of Mary's apartment and calls her. He breathes slowly hearing the ring.

"Hello?"

"Mary…could you…could you get them downstairs for me please?"

A moment passes by.

"Sure…"

"Thanks."

Evan sighs and gets out. A few moments pass by and Ava, Nicholas and Mary come out. Ava and Nicholas have their stuff. Regina stands off to the side with her hands in her pockets watching. Suddenly Henry comes out and Regina sees.

"Henry. Come here."

Henry sees and looks back at the two. Ava and Nicholas look and look back at Evan. Evan opens the back door of the car. The two get nervous.

"Evan…what's going on?"

Evan gulps and shrugs.

"Look…I'm…I'm…', reaches in pocket and hands back compass, 'Here. This is yours.', Evan puts it in Ava's hand opening his door, 'Come on. Get in now."

Evan shuts his door and the two climb in. Regina watches as she pats Henry's shoulder.

"Let's go Henry."

Regina tries to pull Henry away but he runs ahead and she watches. Henry runs up alongside the driver side door and Evan sees.

"Evan, you can't do this."

"I have no choice Henry."

"That's not what I mean.', looks at Ava and Nicholas and back at Evan, whispers, 'No one can leave Storybrooke."

"Not now Henry."

Evan starts the car.

"Something bad will happen if you take them to the town line."

"Something bad has already happen Henry. It can't get worse."

Evan puts the car in drive and Henry watches as Evan takes Ava and Nicholas out of Storybrooke.

Storybrooke…

Near Town Line…

Evan drives almost angrily as he keeps his left hand on his face leaning against the door.

"Evan, where are we going?" Ava asks

Evan sighs.

"Boston."

"We're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"But what about our father?" Ava asks

"I don't know."

"You didn't find him?" Nicholas asks

Evan grinds his teeth getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry guys. Okay? I wish I could help more but I can't."

"What happened?" Ava asks

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Nicholas asks

"I can't do nothing else for you guys."

"There has to be something you can do." Ava suggests

"I got no more tricks up my sleeve."

"There has to be something!" Nicholas yells

"I don't! So stop yelling and sit back!"

Evan puts his left hand on the steering wheel and suddenly the car's engine sputters.

"Whoa!" Evan yells

Ava and Nicholas hold on as Evan swerves a bit and finally stops. Evan looks at the dashboard and sees all the lights turning on showing massive engine trouble.

"What happened?" Ava asks

Evan narrows his eyes and just looks confused.

"The engine…died."

Ava and Nicholas look at each other. They look back at Evan.

"What do we do now?" Ava asks

Evan thinks for a moment and reaches for his phone. Ava and Nicholas look.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asks

Evan dials a number.

"Calling for help.', Ava and Nicholas look nervous, someone finally answers, 'Yes hello. This is sheriff Swan. I need a tow truck near the town line please. Thank you.', hangs up, looks back, 'Tow truck is on the way. Are you two all right?', the two look funny at Evan, 'Besides other things?"

"What's going to happen to us Evan?" Ava asks

Evan sighs and looks forward.

"Do you really want to know or just a complete lie?"

Ava and Nicholas look worried.

"Why lie?" Nicholas asks

Evan blinks and looks out the window.

"Because the truth just hurts."

"But if it's the truth, then you shouldn't lie right?" Ava asks

Evan sighs and gets out.

"I'm starting to see why."

Ava and Nicholas watch as Evan gets out. He walks to the passenger side window where Ava is at. Evan looks in.

"Could I see your compass again?"

"Why?"

Evan shrugs.

"Just curious about something."

Ava reaches in her pocket and pulls it out. She hands it over to Evan and he takes it.

"Thanks."

Evan stares at it and sees that compasses usually point north, but for this compass, it just spins around.

"Why doesn't it point north?" Evan asks looking at Ava

"I don't know. It's always been like that."

"Hmm.', looks back down, 'Maybe…it's not meant to point north."

"Why wouldn't it?" Nicholas asks

"Maybe some times you need to be pointed in the certain direction."

"Which direction?" Ava asks

Evan looks up and sees headlights of a tow truck. He grins a little and hands the compass back inside.

"The right one. And maybe, I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Ava takes the compass as Evan walks towards the tow truck. She looks down and suddenly sees the dial spin.

"Nicholas. Look."

Nicholas looks at the compass and sees the dial spin out of control. Ava and Nicholas watch as the dial points directly behind them.

"Behind us?" Nicholas asks

Ava and Nicholas spin around in their seats. They watch as Evan flags down the tow truck and the driver stops. The driver turns out to be Michael. Michael sees its Evan and gets out. The two men stare at each as Michael puts his hands to his sides.

"Is your car really broken down?"

Evan puts his hand up.

"I swear to God it is. And I didn't do anything to it to do this. It just…sort of happened."

"Uh-huh.', looks behind Evan and sees Ava and Nicholas, shocking glare, 'Is…Is that them?"

Evan looks back and sees them looking as well. He looks back at Michael.

"That's them Mr. Tillman."

"Why am I out here?"

Evan shrugs.

"A picture is not enough. Maybe if you saw them in person you would…"

"What? Take them? I told you I can't."

Evan bites his lip shutting his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that.', Michael tilts his head, 'What I was going to say, you would talk to them."

Michael shrugs.

"About what?"

"Anything. Say anything to them just one time. Let them know who their father is. Talk about cars. The weather, I don't know. Anything. Unlike them, I never had the chance to talk to my father.', Evan says pointing to himself, 'Is it so bad to just say 'hi' to them?', Michael gulps, 'Before they leave, they should know who their father is."

Michael quickly looks back at Evan.

"You're taking them away?"

"To Boston. Tonight.', Michael looks back at the two, 'So this is your last chance. To say anything to them. If you don't, you'll regret it. The worse thing in life is regret. And if you don't regret it, it'll never go away."

Michael takes a deep breath and walks forward. Evan steps aside as Michael walks to the car. Michael suddenly stops and looks back at Evan.

"Do you have to take them?"

"No.', shakes head, 'I don't have to."

Michael looks back at the two and walks over. Ava rolls down the window as Michael gets closer. Michael kneels down leaning against the door.

"Hi there…I'm…I'm Michael.', Ava and Nicholas look at Michael, 'I knew your mom. She was…a very special woman.', looks down and sees compass, 'I gave her that.', points, Ava and Nicholas look, 'I gave her that, so I knew she would always find me."

"Are you our father?" Ava asks

Michael gulps really hard.

"Yeah…I am."

"What's going to happen to us?" Nicholas asks

Michael sighs and looks at Evan.

"I'm…going to take you home.', Evan smiles in the corner of his mouth, looks back at Ava and Nicholas, 'I'm going to try to be your dad.', Ava and Nicholas look at each other smiling, opens door, 'Come on."

Ava and Nicholas climb out and walk on both sides of Michael. Michael guides the two to his tow truck. Evan watches crossing his arms. He watches as Michael helps Ava and Nicholas into the truck. They both wave goodbye and Evan returns it waving back. Michael turns his truck around heading back into Storybrooke with his kids. Evan stands there for a moment, with a grin on his face thinking about what just happened.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary folds clothes. Suddenly Evan walks in and Mary sees from the bed.

"Hey."

Evan takes off his coat.

"Hi."

Mary checks the time.

"That was quick.', Evan walks towards Mary, 'So what happened?"

Evan lays down face first into the bed. Mary stops folding and looks at Evan. Evan turns his head.

"Their father came. And he took both of them home."

Mary smiles grabbing a shirt.

"So he changed his mind.', Evan nods, 'He did it. Just like that?"

Evan spins around.

"Seeing them is different in person."

"I can only imagine."

Evan puts his hands behind his head.

"I wonder what it felt like."

"What felt like?"

"Seeing their father for the first time."

Mary shrugs.

"Maybe one day you will."

Evan falls back into the bed.

"Mary…"

Mary shakes her head.

"Oh, no, no. You can't give up Evan.', Evan shakes his head, 'Your parents are out there somewhere."

Evan turns his eyes at Mary seeing her folding.

"I gave up. But maybe that's not enough.', Mary looks, 'I need to let the whole idea go. Just…drop it."

"You can't Evan. Not yet."

"Not yet for what? I was let go like nothing."

"Maybe they had reasons."

"I have a million of them. I just don't know which one to pick."

"There's an explanation Evan. There always is."

Evan sighs.

"Then you haven't heard Henry's."

"And what's Henry's explanation?"

Evan sits forward.

"Henry believes…that my parents put me some kind of…magical wardrobe thingy…', thinks, 'that sent me to this world. To save them."

Mary laughs and covers her mouth.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! Oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Evan falls back.

"And now you're laughing."

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you."

"Laughing at Henry?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what then?"

Mary sighs.

"Then it means they didn't get rid of you.', Evan thinks for a moment, 'They didn't just let you go. Who does Henry think they are?"

Evan shuts his eyes finally sitting up straight. Mary sees and Evan opens his eyes looking at Mary.

"I lied."

Mary looks confused.

"You lied? About what?"

Evan sighs.

"I'm in the storybook you gave Henry."

"You are? Which character?"

"Not any famous character you and I know."

"Oh. Then who?"

"I'm just in a small part."

"Which part?"

"The ending.', Mary just listens, 'Henry thinks…your my mom.', Mary looks shocks, 'Your my mom. Who really is Snow White. And my dad is David Nolan, who is Prince Charming."

Mary just sits there speechless. She looks off to the side.

"I…have a son."

"Apparently."

"Huh. Well I wish I could at least remember that."

"Me too." Evan says looking away

"So…Snow White…has a child."

"I guess the storybook you gave him doesn't stick to the traditional sense of fairy tale characters we know."

"I guess…', looks amazed, 'huh…', turns at Evan and sees him looking away, 'Wait a minute…', Evan blinks and Mary turns his face at her, 'Don't blink."

Evan tries not to blink.

"What?"

Mary looks closer and sees something.

"We have the same eyes."

Evan blinks and looks confused.

"What?"

"We have the same eyes."

Evan turns at a mirror near him and sees his eyes. He blinks and looks back at Mary and sees they're exact.

"I…didn't notice that before."

"You told Henry he has his father's eyes."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"That was…a guess.', sighs hard and gets up, 'I need to go out and get some…air or something. All this talk is making me…I don't know."

Evan gets up and Mary sees getting up too.

"Are you going to be out late? I'll wait up."

Evan waves Mary off grabbing his coat walking to the door.

"No, no. It's fine. You can eat without me."

"I'll leave you left overs."

"Thanks.', stops and looks back, 'Since you know the truth.', Mary looks, 'Are we on a formal bases now?"

"What do you mean?"

Evan shrugs.

"What should I call you? Mary or Mom?"

Mary smiles shaking her head.

"Let's stick with Mary."

Evan nods.

"Fine. That's fine Mom."

Mary looks confused.

"I'm sorry?"

Evan shakes his head grabbing the doorknob.

"Mary. I said Mary."

Mary nods looking down.

"Right.', looks down and sees Evan's blanket, 'What a lovely blanket."

"Hmm?"

Evan looks back and sees Mary looking at his blanket.

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah. The only thing I had from the very beginning."

"It's very nice."

Evan nods.

"Thanks.', nods again, 'Bye."

Evan finally leaves. Mary looks at the door and back down at the blanket. She picks it up and sniffs it taking it in. Mary sighs and puts it back down shaking her head.

"What am I doing?"

Mary walks away quickly.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks to his car and gets in. He sits down getting comfortable. Evan looks over at his glove compartment and opens it pulling out a file. He takes a deep breath and opens it revealing newspaper clipping of his finding when he was found as a baby. A seven year old boy found him on the side of the road. Evan shakes his head and closes the file.

"What am I doing?"

Evan looks back at the closed file and opens it again. Judging by his face, he's looked at those paper clippings and files a bunch of times hoping to find something new. But, no success. Down the street, Henry walks with a box in his hand and sees Evan in his car. He walks towards him and knocks on his window reacting quickly of closing the file and seeing Henry.

"Henry!"

Henry sees the file.

"What's that?"

"Huh? This?', shows file, 'Nothing, nothing. Just old records.', hides files, 'What's up?"

Henry shows off the box.

"I got some pumpkin pie for you?"

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Henry shrugs.

"I don't know, I thought you'd like some."

Evan thinks for a moment and shrugs.

"Sure. I'll have some."

"Great."

Henry tries to get into the car but…

"Ah, ah, ah!', Henry looks, 'not in the car. Outside the car please."

Henry rolls his eyes as Evan gets out. The two meet up front of the car.

"Hey Evan."

"Yeah?"

"When I asked you about my father…"

"Look, Henry, I'm sorry about that but…"

"It's okay."

"Huh?" Evan asks tilting his head

"I shouldn't have asked you something like that. I know you don't always have the answers. I just…wanted to know something about him."

Evan nods and leans back.

"It's okay. I barely know anything about mine."

"It's David Nolan. Who's Prince Charming."

Evan sighs reaching for the box.

"Gimme that."

Evan takes the box out of Henry's hand and opens it.

"I heard what you did for Ava and Nicholas."

"Of course you did."

"See? I told you. You are changing things."

Evan takes a bite of the pie and looks ahead.

"Well there's only so much I can change Henry. It's not like I can change everythi…"

Suddenly loud motorcycle sounds can be heard. Evan and Henry look around and down the street a motorcycle comes driving down towards them. Evan and Henry watch as the motorcycle crosses the intersection and parks across the street from them. Evan looks closer and sees a wooden box tied to the bike. The motorcyclist turns off his engine and kicks his stand down for his bike. The motorcyclist looks and sees Evan and Henry staring at him. He gets off and walks towards him.

The motorcyclist looks like he hasn't shaved in days with his loose hair brushed back in his leather motorcycle jacket. He stops a few feet from the boys.

"Hello there."

Evan blinks and gets off his car.

"Uh, hi."

"Could you tell me if I'm in Storybrooke?"

"Uhhh…yeah. You're in Storybrooke."

The Man looks around.

"Do you know a place where I can stay?"

"Wait, you're staying here?" Henry asks

Evan and the man look down at Henry.

"That's my plan.', looks at Evan, 'If you could give me a place that would be a big help."

Evan looks back at the man.

"Uh…Try Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The name explains itself."

"Where is that?"

"Two blocks. Down the road." Evan says pointing

The man looks and looks back at Evan.

"Thank you. You've been a big help."

The man turns around and walks back to his bike.

"Hey! What's your name?"

The man looks back and smiles.

"You two have a nice night now."

Evan narrows his eyes as the man hops on his bike and starts it up. The man drives down the street as Evan looks down at Henry.

"Henry. I thought you said people don't come here."

"They don't. They can't."

Evan looks back down the street seeing the guy disappear.

"Well it looks like Storybrooke has a new visitor."

The man turns the corner disappearing off the street.


	10. Chapter 10 – Not Coincidence

Chapter 10 – Not Coincidence

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

The weather looks crappy. The clouds are grey, droplets of rain are going to come soon. The motorcyclist from before drives down the street and spots Regina's house. He pulls over and looks at it taking off his helmet and goggles. Suddenly Henry comes out the front door and the man quickly goes to cover looking like he's fixing is bike. Henry walks ahead and spots the man from before. He walks up to him and sees him working on his bike. The brown wooden case is still on the bike.

"Hi."

The man looks and sees Henry.

"Hi there."

"What are you doing here?"

The man looks and points at his bike.

"I'm fixing my bike. Doesn't work well when it rains."

Henry shakes his head.

"No, no. That's not what I meant, I meant, what are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

The man shrugs.

"I'm just visiting. I'm a traveler." The man explains looking closely at the engine

Henry looks and sees the wooden box.

"What's that box for?"

"You said it. It's a box."

"What's inside it?"

The man gets on his bike.

"Just something that I will need to finish what I came here for." The man explains putting on his helmet

"And what's that?"

The man smiles securing his helmet on his head. Suddenly Regina walks out her front door and spots Henry talking to the man.

"You just said you were visiting."

"I did.', fixes mirror, 'but it can also mean I have important duties while I'm here."

Henry narrows his eyes. Regina steps forward.

"Henry!"

The man looks and looks back at Henry.

"You better go to school or you'll be late. Oh and Henry.', Regina walks quickly, 'There's a storm coming."

Regina rushes to Henry.

"Henry!"

The man drives off just as Regina gets to her son.

"Henry…who was that?" Regina asks putting her arm around Henry

Henry just shrugs.

"I don't know. He just said he had important duties to do here."

Regina looks down and back down the road.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan buttons up his brown shirt and walks to the kitchen. He turns the TV on and sees a storm is coming.

"Great…be the first thing I hear from Regina."

Evan sighs and pours himself a bowl of cereal. He sniffs ready to eat. Evan looks around and realizes something.

"What's wrong with this picture?"

Suddenly Mary comes running in half dressed with her toothbrush in her mouth. Evan pauses midway with the spoon to his mouth seeing Mary rush like crazy. Mary stumbles on her shoes trying to get them on. She slides towards the sink dropping her toothbrush and spitting. The cereal in Evan's hand drops and he finally snaps out of it.

"Uhh…you in a hurry there Mary?"

"I overslept! I'm going to be late!"

"Late?', narrows eyes looking at time, 'It's only 7:10. School doesn't start for another forty minutes."

"I have to be there early!"

Evan flinches.

"Why?" Evan asks calmly

"Science fair. The kids need help with their science projects." Mary explains putting her hat on

Evan shrugs picking up his bowl looking at Mary.

"What could be so important at a science fair that children are making?"

Mary stops and looks shocked at Evan.

"Evan.', Evan just eats his cereal, 'They're making volcanos!"

Evan puts his hand up.

"Save an eruption for me then."

Mary spins around and jets out of there. Evan goes back to eating sitting down slowly smiling.

"So that's what you want to call him huh?"

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary quickly walks down the street towards Granny's. She sees the shop open and hears thunder rumbling in the sky. Mary enters Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Mary looks around as if she's looking for someone. She sits down in the closest seat to the door and picks up the spoon. Mary looks at her reflection of the spoon fixing her hair. She opens her mouth and shines it up. Mary looks back at the door and sees someone. She puts the spoon down gently and takes a deep breath. Mary looks up at the time and sees it's exactly 7:15. Suddenly the bell rings indicating someone's entered as Mary quickly grabs her book as if she was reading the whole time.

David comes entering Granny's. He spots Mary at the table just reading. David walks on ahead and Mary looks with her eyes only. He walks up to the contour as Ruby places down his usual cup of coffee.

"One cream and sugar. One black regular." Ruby says putting the coffees down

"Thank you Ruby." David says paying

Mary finally turns her head staring intently at David from behind. Ruby notices and Mary just stares. David picks up the coffees finally turning around. Mary quickly looks back at her book. David slowly walks up to her.

"Good morning Mary Margaret." David says with a smile

Mary looks away from her book and sees David.

"David. Morning."

The two just look at each other peacefully. David finally snaps out of it.

"I'm uh, sorry, I should be going. I'm going to be late for work."

"The animal shelter right? How's that going for you?"

David nods.

"It's going good. The apes haven't dominated us yet."

"Yet!"

David and Mary smile at each other.

"Not going to happen on my watch." David says with a smile

Mary just laughs. The two just look at each other for a few more moments. David looks down and at the door.

"Have a nice day Mary Margaret."

Mary smiles and nods.

"You too David."

David walks out of there as Mary's smile slowly drops. Mary turns around as David walks to Kathryn handing her-her cup. She looks closer as David kisses her on the cheek. Mary sighs slowly. Suddenly someone moves the chair out in front of Mary and Mary looks to see Evan sitting across from her. Mary gulps and sees Evan just smiling putting his leg over his leg.

"Ev-Evan."

"Nice volcano. Did I miss the eruption?"

Mary freaks out trying to figure out what to say next.

"What? No, no, no, no. I was just…here on my way to school. I get a little read in time before I…"

"Mary.', Mary looks at Evan, shakes head, 'Don't explain yourself.', Mary sighs and sits back, 'Tell me what you know."

Mary sighs catching her breath.

"David comes here every morning at 7:15."

Evan sits back in his seat.

"Uh-huh. What else?"

"He gets black regular."

"You know his coffee. And who else is he getting it for?"

Mary nods closing her eyes.

"His wife. His wife."

"Yes Mary. His WIFE."

Mary shakes her head.

"I know, I know, I know. It's just…"

Evan shakes his head.

"There's more. Wonderful. It's just what Mary?"

"It's just…I like to come here and…see him."

Evan nods biting his lip.

"You come here to see him. That equals stalker in case you didn't noticed."

Mary looks shocked.

"Stalker? Me? No! I'm not a stalker.', thinks for a moment, 'Well, not really."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Mary.', Mary looks at Evan, 'There's certain levels of being a stalker."

"Levels?"

"Oh yeah. Depending on how much you know about his daily life.', Mary gulps, 'Mary…I'm afraid to ask…how much do YOU know?"

"I only know a little bit."

"Define a little bit."

"I don't follow him if that's what you're thinking of."

"Of course not. But go on."

"I just know…he comes her in the morning to get coffee for Kathryn. Then drives to the animal shelter he works at. He starts at 7:30 and ends at 5:00.', Evan's mouth slowly drops, 'I never thought you could spend so much time around animals all day."

Evan keep his mouth open.

"Anything else?"

"They eat Chinese every Thursday."

Evan blinks finally closing his mouth. Mary sees.

"Well…', clears throat, 'Good news is, you're not an overly obsessed stalker."

"There's bad news?"

"Bad news is you're a low ranking stalker."

"I just can't get him out of my head Evan."

Evan leans forward.

"I can see that Mary."

"Got any advice?"

"You want advice?"

"What I'm doing…is wrong. I know it but I just keep doing it."

"Want my advice?"

"Yes. Please."

"Don't come here tomorrow at 7:15. That's a start."

Mary sighs looking up.

"Love…is the worst."

"Are you sure it's love?"

"Yes.' Mary says leaning forward, 'I've never felt like this towards someone before."

"David Nolan or Prince Charming?"

"David Nolan."

Evan nods pointing.

"Right. Just checking after the whole you're my mother and David's my father thing."

"Past all that…I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

Mary sighs closing her eyes.

"I just wish I could…take something to get rid of these feelings for him."

Evan sees the expressions Mary's displaying on her face. He sits forward.

"Let me tell you a secret.', Mary leans forward, looks at Ruby, 'Ruby. Two cocoas please."

Ruby nods and makes there drinks.

"I had this case one time. Wife cheating on her husband. He didn't believe it at first but he wanted me to see if the rumors were true."

"Were they?"

Ruby comes by.

"Two cocoas." Ruby places them down

"Thanks Ruby." Evan says paying

Evan hands the money and Ruby sees how much he's given her. Ruby looks and Evan nods with smile. Ruby just smiles and takes it away. Mary looks back and forth and Evan looks back at Mary.

"I tailed her for days. And within those days, I didn't find anything."

"But you said wife cheating on husband."

"I'm getting to that.', demonstrates with the two cocoas, Mary watches and looks back at Evan, 'One day I was eating my lunch. Simple restaurant. Outside. Beautiful day. And then all of a sudden, the wife came up to me."

"She found out?"

"Oh she did. I was shocked. I thought I was keeping a low profile."

"What did she say?"

"She said she knew about me. Knew her husband hired me to follow her and find out if she's cheating on him."

"Well was she?"

"Yes she was. But what she said next got me thinking like I never thought before."

"What?" Mary says shaking

Evan sighs.

"She said she loved her husband. Truly. But she also loved the man she was being with. She never felt like this before in her life."

"She loved them both?"

"Yeah. I guess. But when I told her, you're cheating. She said, 'It's not cheating if you love them both'.' Evan makes a puzzled face, 'Out of all the cases I took, following the husband and wife, seeing what they were doing, they made it look like they were cheating and didn't care about how their wife or husband felt. But the way she said it…made it sound real enough for me to believe."

"So what did you do?"

"I went back to the husband and…told him there was no other man."

"You lied to him?"

"She was telling the truth. And I left it at that."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Is there a point to all this Evan?"

Evan nods closing his eyes taking both cocoas.

"Yes there is Mary. I believe it should be a man and a woman. Not another woman. Not another man when you're married.', Mary looks down and sees Evan taking both cups, 'You can one, but not the other.', keeps both cups, slides one to Mary, 'It's perfectly fine if he leaves her. But if he stays with her. It's wrong. And getting caught up in the middle of that…is the worst thing that can possible happen to you."

Mary nods hearing Evan's explanation. Evan holds up his cup and the two cling glasses.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." May says taking a sip of hers

Evan takes a huge sip of his sighing. He gets up and walks past Mary but she stops him.

"Why are you stopping me from getting to far involved with him anyway?"

Evan looks down and sees Mary's question in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you like those other woman I've seen."

Mary sees Evan's reason and he looks ahead.

"Suggest you go to the store and buy some extra batteries and a flashlight. There's a big storm coming our way to Storybrooke."

Evan leaves and Mary thinks about what Evan just said. Mary sits there and thinks about what she should do.

Storybrooke…

Dark Star Pharmacy…

Mary walks around and picks up some extra batteries. She finds a flashlight and puts it in her cart. Mary looks around some more entering another aisle. She finds a large chocolate candy bar and sighs.

"Going to need this."

Mary puts the oversized candy bar in her cart. She enters another aisle but suddenly bumping into Kathryn.

"Oh!" Mary yells

"Ah!" Kathryn yells

Regina turns around and sees what Mary just did. The two kneel down picking up each other's items.

"I'm so sorry." Kathryn says

"It's okay. It's my fault." Mary says

"Of course it is." Regina says

Mary looks and sees Regina turning away. Kathryn picks up the candy bar and hands it back to Mary.

"Yours?"

Mary takes it smiling.

"Yes."

Mary looks down and picks up a pregnancy test box.

"Um, yours?"

Kathryn sees and quickly takes it.

"Um, yes. Thank you."

Kathryn walks away as Mary stands back up. Regina watches and looks back at Mary.

"I take it you can be discreet this time, right?"

Mary narrows her eyes wondering what Regina means.

"I'm sorry?"

"Their lives are their business. Not yours."

"I-I know that Regina."

"Good. Keep it that way." Regina says walking away

Mary just stands there wondering why everyone is keeping her away from David.

Storybrooke…

Forest Trail…

Mary walks hard stomping her feet swinging her arms around hard. She looks upset mumbling to herself the things everyone keep saying to her.

"'Keep it that way'. 'Stay away from her'. 'Be discreet'.', shakes head, 'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Mary walks further and suddenly she hears the faint calls of a cooing dove. She walks walking and looks around. Mary looks off the trail and follows the cooing. She walks around a tree stump and finds a white dove caught in a small bird trap. Mary gasps freeing it.

"How on Earth did you get yourself caught in this?', picks up bird, 'Now don't you worry, I know a place in which can fix you up.', climbs up back to trail, rolls eyes, 'If Regina doesn't find out."

Storybrooke…

Animal Shelter…

Mary stops and sees the animal shelter ahead. She takes a deep breath sighing slowly.

"Okay.', looks at bird, 'Ready little guy?"

The bird coos and Mary takes the bird inside. At the front desk, luckily David isn't there. Mary sighs in relief and takes it up to a doctor.

"Excuse me, I found this dove in the woods caught in some trap. Can you check him over to make sure nothing is broken?"

"Of course ma'am."

The doctor takes it and guides Mary to a room. Inside, they do an x-ray and the doctor comes happily back. Mary sees.

"Well?"

"Well the good news is, there seems to be no broken bones."

Mary smiles.

"Oh my, that's wonderful news."

"Yes it is. I had Mr. Nolan run the x-ray himself."

Mary's face drops.

"Mr. Nolan?"

Suddenly David enters and their eyes meet.

"Ah Mr. Nolan. Meet Miss Blanchard, she's the one who brought in the dove."

David snaps out of it.

"Ah yes. We've met."

David just smiles while Mary just looks at him funny. The doctor continues to hold the bird.

"The dove seems a bit dehydrated.', Mary shakes her head looking back at the doctor, 'I have him some fluids and he'll be just fine."

"Is there bad news?"

"Ah yes. The bad news. This isn't just your average dove."

"What kind of dove is it?" Mary asks

"This is a north Atlantic dove. It's a migratory species. Very rare among American doves."

"What does all that mean?"

"It means they tend to form monogamous bonds. Definition…"

"If I don't find his flock, he'll be lost forever." Mary answers

David looks at Mary and she does the same. He quickly moves his eyes away.

"Well, it's a bit of a long shot. However there is an alternative."

"What's the alternative?"

"The alternative: He'll heal but won't be happy here."

"Won't be happy here. Huh.', looks at David, 'Well thank you so much for your help Doctor. I'm going to take my chances. Thanks again."

"You're welcome Miss Blanchard." Doctor says walking away

Mary puts the dove in the cage and David walks in front of the contour.

"Mary Margaret, there's a storm coming. It's too dangerous to go out there."

"The storm will be out there tomorrow again, and if I wait too long.', looks down at dove, 'He'll be lost forever. Never happy. And completely alone.', shakes head, 'No one deserves that. Not even a dove." Mary says walking away

David lends out his hand.

"Then let me drive you so I know your safe."

Mary shakes her head.

"I don't need you to drive me David. I can handle it myself. I'll be fine." Mary says walking away

David watches as Mary leaves. He sighs looking down at a feather the dove dropped. David spins it around in his fingers and looks back out the door at Mary who drives away.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan checks everything in the trunk of the police car of all the things he needs.

"Flares check. Flashlights check. Radio check.', Regina slowly approaches, 'Dignity check. Regina nowhere to be seen.', Regina stops giving a face, looks around, 'Double check."

"Ahem."

Evan looks and sees Regina there.

"Scratch that.', Regina almost says something but Evan cuts her off, 'Uh, rain check please?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina says in a confused way

"No pun intended. Especially from the rain."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what your saying."

Evan looks funny at Regina putting on his raincoat.

"Well I know why you're here."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah. You're here to blame me for the weather.', Regina rolls her eyes, 'As much as I would love to sit here and be talked down by you to blame me for this unfortunate weather problem we have. I would rather make a rain check to be yelled at on a different day. Perhaps…when it's sunny."

"I didn't come here to do that."

Evan looks shocked.

"That's shocking. What are you here for? A complaint?"

"Actually yes."

"Well that list is about a mile long."

Regina makes a hard face at Evan.

"I need you, to look into something sheriff."

Evan sighs putting a small generator into the trunk of the car.

"Okay. I'll bite. What is it Regina?"

"Someone new is in town.', Evan thinks and realizes, 'A visitor."

"Did he ride a motorcycle?"

Regina looks shocked at Evan.

"You met him?"

Evan shrugs.

"For a brief second. I just told him where Granny's Bed and Breakfast is."

"Did he say anything?"

Evan rolls his eyes.

"He asked for directions and I happily gave it to him. What's the big deal? Do you know who he is?" Evan asks putting a first aid kit in the trunk

"No. I don't. Never met him. I asked around and no one else seems to know either."

Evan pauses.

"Huh…that's funny."

Regina narrows her eyes watching Evan go back and forth.

"And why's that?"

"The curse."

Regina looks harder at Evan.

"The what?"

"Oh you know, the curse. He's probably one of the many lives you've suffered into this poor town. Come on, Henry's thing about you being the Evil Queen. Keep up Regina."

"Enough sheriff. I need you to find out who he is, what he's doing here and find out quickly."

Evan sighs and looks back at Regina.

"Last time I checked Mayor, there's no law into visiting Storybrooke.', makes face, 'Even though my first few days here were pure hell…but that was brought on by yours truly."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Mr. Swan. You're going to do this."

Evan closes the trunk.

"Oh am I now? Can't you squeeze the humanity out of someone else to do your work for you?"

Regina narrows her eyes hard.

"You're going to do this because I'm telling you to.', Evan yawns, 'And it's the right thing you should do."

"Why? Has he talked to you in a bad way?"

"No. But he was in front of my house this morning talking to a certain someone we care about.', Evan's joking face turns into a serious one, 'That's right Mr. Swan. He was talking to Henry. And Henry said something that he said."

"What?"

"He's got important duties that he has to do here."

Evan sighs and looks around.

"All right, all right. I'll look into him."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Evan closes the trunk.

"Why's that?"

"I'm doing it because he was talking to Henry. Not for you."

Evan walks around the car and gets in. Regina watches as Evan pulls away. Thunder strikes hard and Regina looks up. Regina pulls out an umbrella and walks down the street.

Storybrooke…

Forest…

Mary drives her SUV through the forest hearing the sound of the thunder strike and lighting explode. She looks to the side and sees the white dove jumping around in its cage.

"Oh Mary why are you doing this?', looks at bird and back at road, 'It's just a bird and your risking your life itself for a bird.', drives for a few more seconds and stops, annoyed, 'Oh great."

Up ahead there's a road block stating the road is closed. Mary bumps her head into the steering wheel and looks at the bird.

"Well your flock won't be here much longer. So hopefully we can find them before the storm." Mary says taking off her seatbelt

Mary gets out of the car taking the cage with her.

"Your flock is out here somewhere. Let's go find them."

Mary walks on ahead past the road block.

Storybrooke…

Forest…

Mary walks ahead carrying the birdcage. She looks upset just mumbling to herself of all the things Regina keeps saying to her.

"'Be discreet.'. 'He's taken.'. 'Don't go near him."

Mary sighs hard still walking ahead. Suddenly Mary hears the cooing of more doves. Mary looks running a bit.

"Do you hear that? It's your flock!"

Mary runs to a top of a hill and looks ahead. She looks out at all the vast trees hearing the wind blow against them.

"Where are they?"

Mary sets down the cage and suddenly thunder claps. She flinches to the massive thunder stepping forward revealing the dirt to be soft. Mary slips and rolls down the hill. She falls over the edge grabbing onto some open veins sticking out of the ground. Mary screams over and over again knowing there's no one in sight. Her grip is slipping from the veins.

"Ahhh! HELP!"

But suddenly David shows up throwing down his hand.

"Mary Margaret! Grab my hand!"

"David!"

Mary looks at David's hand trying to grab hers. She finally grabs his and David uses all his strength to pull her up.

"Did you think I'd let you come out here all by yourself?"

David gets Mary up. Standing back up on leveled ground, the two embrace and Mary looks at David shockingly.

"Are you okay?"

Mary blinks shaking her head.

"I'm fine David. Thank you."

Mary fixes her hair and walks away. David looks back and forth wondering what just happened.

"Where-Where are you going now?"

"I came out here to find the flock David!"

"And I came here out here before you got yourself hurt!"

"Well I'm fine now!"

"You were hanging off a side of a cliff. If I hadn't come you would have fallen."

"As I said before I'm fine now."

The two make it back to the road. Mary spots the cage as thunder claps.

"Oh no!" Mary yells running to the cage

As Mary runs to the cage, the rain finally comes.

"Mary Margaret we can't do this on foot!" David yells

Mary grabs the cage and looks back at David.

"I can't use my truck, they closed the road!"

"I know I saw it!"

"But the bird David…"

"It's too late Mary Margaret, it's not safe out here!', gets closer putting his hand on her shoulder, 'We have to get out of this rain right now."

Mary holds the cage close as David guides her through the hard pouring rain. David and Mary travel through the rain together looking for some kind of shelter. Across the way, David spots a cabin in the middle of the woods. David points.

"Mary, look!"

Mary sees and smiles happily as the two travel across the way to the cabin. David and Mary look through the windows of the cabin and see no one in it.

"Hello?! Anyone in there?!" Mary yells

"It's empty!" David yells

Mary and David walk around to the front door. David goes for the door and tries to open it but it seems a bit stuck.

"Stand back."

Mary steps back as David kicks the door open. The two enter and the see cabin deserted.

"Its deserted.', David says, Mary looks around holding the cage closely, 'Are you cold?', Mary shivers a bit, looks and sees there's a fire place, 'I'll get a fire going."

Mary sits the cage down as David starts a fire. She stands alone as David gets the fire going.

"Okay…now we can get dry."

Mary looks around.

"Whose cabin is this? Is it okay for us to be here?"

David looks back at Mary and stands up.

"Well, your roommates with the sheriff. I doubt he'll arrest us for breaking an entering.', David looks and spots a blanket, 'Here. This will work."

David picks up the blanket and shakes it out. Mary sees shaking her head.

"No, no David I'm fine."

David smiles looking at Mary.

"I'm just trying to help Mary Margaret."

Mary crosses her arms and doesn't look at David. David puts the blanket around Mary and she pushes it away.

"I'm fine." Mary says with a fierce face

David sees and holds the blanket still.

"What's going on with you Mary Margaret?"

Mary scuffs tapping her foot on the ground constantly.

"What's going on? What's going on you ask…what's going on David…I still have feelings for you."

David just stands there blinking looking shocked.

"Wha-What?"

Mary finally looks at David.

"Why am I always at Granny's at 7:15…because of you David. I know your there at 7:15 every morning."

"But why?" David asks narrowing his eyes

"To see you. Only to see you.', David gulps, 'But seeing you every morning there David…just makes me feel miserable. And it only reminds me you chose Kathryn over me."

"So that's why you didn't want me to come to the woods with you." David says

Mary wipes her eye.

"Exactly. Being around you David is just so….hard. And painful."

David stands there for a moment smiling. He scuffs and Mary sees looking away.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no Mary I'm not. It's just funny because…the only reason I go to Granny's. Is to see you."

Mary slowly turns looking at David.

"Really?"

"It's not coincidence that we want to see each other Mary Margaret."

David slowly starts to move in on Mary. Mary sees and she does the same. The two get close enough but Mary backs away.

"How can you do this David?"

"Do what?"

"Look, I know about Kathryn."

"What about Kathryn?"

"Come on David. That she's pregnant. At least she thinks she is."

David looks shocked.

"Kathryn's…pregnant?"

Mary nods.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan enters and shakes himself up from the rain.

"Oooh man…it's pouring out there."

Evan sniffs taking off his hat. He looks around Granny's and spots the stranger sitting at one of the booths. Evan scratches his nose and walks on over. The man hears Evan coming but doesn't react to him. Evan walks in front of the man and the two make eye contact.

"Hey."

"Hello sheriff."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking."

"Good. Then that means we can talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Your suspicious behavior."

Evan looks down below the table and sees the wooden box.

"My suspicious behavior?"

"Yes."

"Sitting here is suspicious? Drinking a cup of coffee?"

"You never know." Evan says sitting down

"Well I'm glad I ordered coffee. If I ordered a doughnut I wonder how illegal that would have been."

"I'm talking about you talking to Henry this morning."

"Henry? The little boy who came up to me while I was fixing my bike minding my own business? For the record, he came up to me. Started asking me questions.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Is it wrong for him to be curious?"

"Why were you outside his house then?"

"I told you. I was fixing my bike. It intends to happen on rainy days. All the time actually."

Evan sighs and looks under the table. He nudges the box a little.

"Tell me what's in the box."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

The man tilts his head.

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing the knowing isn't it sheriff?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Is it illegal to carry around a wooden box in this town?"

"No."

"Then why do you want to know."

"I don't. I could are less."

The man narrows his eyes with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't?"

"Yeah. All I care about is why Henry was talking to you."

The man nods.

"I see. Well, I'm not going to tell you what's in the box.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Instead I'm going to make you wait. Wait until the right moment to tell you. And until then, the curiosity inside you will rise. Your imagination will run wild until your mind just can't take it anymore."

"You have a way with words you know that?"

"But tell you what, I'll tell you what's inside the box, if you let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"You want to buy me a cup of coffee?"

"Yes."

Evan sits back and shrugs.

"Fine."

The man smiles and reaches for the box. He picks it up and places it on the table. Evan watches as the man unlocks it from its casing. The man spins it around and opens it. Evan's face drops and sees it's just an old fashion type writer.

"A type writer?"

"That's right. I'm a writer."

"And why are you here?"

"You see…writers need inspirations. And I find this place provides that for me. Wouldn't you say this place provides that for me?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Have you been here before?"

"I never said I have."

The man locks his type writer up and gets up. Evan watches as he walks away.

"I'll take the coffee to go."

The man smiles looking back.

"Patience."

"Patience?"

"I didn't say I'd buy it now. Only when the time is right."

Evan narrows his eyes as the man walks away disappearing.

Storybrooke…

Cabin…

Mary stands back from David.

"You didn't know David?"

David shakes his head.

"No. I had no idea."

"And…you two weren't trying."

"Not as far as I know."

Mary almost looks relieved.

"Oh…"

"Mary Margaret you have to believe me, I didn't…"

"Shh. Hear that?', the two stay quiet, the rain outside has stopped, 'The rain stop. I have to get him to his flock."

Mary rushes to the birdcage and David watches.

"Mary-Mary Margaret…"

Mary is already out the door with David chasing after her.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Mary rushes ahead with the cage in her hands with David chasing after her.

"Mary Margaret can we-can we talk about…"

"Shhh! You'll scare them away."

Mary looks up and so does David. They watch as suddenly a flock flies by. Mary smiles happily seeing them fly by.

"They didn't leave."

"They must have waited for the storm to pass over." David explains

Mary sets the cage down and opens it up. David watches as Mary picks up the bird and holds it close to her face.

"Join your friends little guy. Be free."

Mary throws the dove up into the sky and it flies away. David and Mary both watch smiling seeing the dove rejoin its flock. He looks at Mary slowly reaching for her hand. David grabs it but Mary feels it pulling away.

"No David…I can't…it's too painful."

David looks down and back at Mary.

"It doesn't have to be Mary."

"No David. It can't."

"We don't know Kathryn is pregnant or not."

"But you chose her David."

"I know. But I still have feelings for you."

Mary shakes her head.

"You can't have both David."

"I know Mary. But I do.', Mary looks confused, 'It's like I have two lives living side by side of each other.', Mary tilts her head, 'Memories of feelings of Kathryn, but real feelings for you."

"But David…"

"I can't get you out of my head Mary Margaret."

"I know David. I know, neither can I. But we have to. We have to get each other out of our heads. It's better this way."

Mary walks past David and he watches as Mary walks away. David just stands there wondering what to do next.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

David puts his shirt and walks in front of the mirror. He buttons up his shirt and sees Kathryn from the reflection sitting down on the bed.

"So…', Kathryn turns, 'Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean David?" Kathryn asks brushing her hair back

"Like something important is happening and I'm not aware of it."

Kathryn sighs and looks back at David.

"David…it feels like…ever since you came back home…I feel like you're here, but…you're not."

David turns around.

"Kathryn…"

"And I know your saying you're trying, and you've been through a great deal but…"

David shakes his head.

"Kathryn, listen to me for a second."

Kathryn stands up shaking her head.

"No, no, no, David. You listen to me. Let me finish.', David crosses his arms, 'I can't image how hard this is for you. But it's also hard for me too."

David nods.

"And I'm sorry."

"I want a family someday with you David. A son. A daughter. Children.', David walks to Kathryn, 'And the other day, I thought I was pregnant."

"Did it?"

"No. It was negative. At first I was sad, but at the same time I was also relieved."

"I'm sorry Kathryn."

"I don't think we're ready David. And if I was pregnant now, it would be a disaster."

David nods.

"Yes it would." David says putting his hands in his pockets

"But I want to fix this. Fix us."

"I do too."

"Do you?"

It takes a moment for David to answer.

"Yes."

"Then I think we should go see Dr. Hopper.', David nods, 'Will you try that? Give it your best."

"Yes Kathryn. I will.', rubs back of head, 'Kathryn…you and I…', sits down, 'I know we should be in love with each other. And…I wanna try to make this work."

Kathryn sort of smiles and looks back behind David.

"It's almost 7:15.', David looks and sees the time, 'We should hurry to Granny's."

David thinks for a moment shaking his head.

"No. I got a better idea.', Kathyrn looks puzzled at David, 'Let's eat downstairs instead. Try something new. What do you say?"

Kathryn thinks about the idea for a second and agrees.

"Okay."

David smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Okay."

Kathryn walks away and David looks at himself in the mirror.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary sits down at her table playing with her fork. Evan walks back with two plates and places one of them in front of Mary. He starts eating and Mary just stares at the time behind Evan with a blank stare. Evan looks and sees Mary just in a daze. He looks behind and sees its past 7:15. Evan gulps and looks back at Mary. He reaches across and grabs Mary's hand making her pop out of her daze looking at Evan.

"It's okay Mary."

Evan sort of smiles and so does Mary.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Mary walks down the street and approaches Granny's. She walks up the steps and walks inside seeing it's almost eight. Mary walks up to the contour and sees Ruby there.

"Cream and sugar Ruby."

Ruby makes her cup and she hands it to her.

"Thank you."

Mary takes the cup and looks up at the time again, it's now eight. She sighs and takes a small sip. Suddenly the door opens and Mary calmly looks at who entered, and surprisingly, it's David. The two stare shockingly at each other seeing they've met again, at a different time. David spins around and leaves. Mary flinches and goes after him.

"Hey!"

And Ruby just stands there shaking her head.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

David walks quickly away from Granny's with Mary right behind him.

"Hey! David!"

David spins around and the two confront each other.

"What are you doing?" Mary asks

"What am I doing, what are you doing?"

"I asked you first."

"It's eight 'o' clock Mary."

"I know that."

"Well I came here so I couldn't see you."

"Well I came here not to see you."

David shakes his head with a lost look on his face.

"Well how do we stop seeing each other?"

Mary shakes her head.

"We can't because will always see each other."

David rubs his forehead.

"This is definitely a problem."

"Yes it is."

"Mary…she's not pregnant."

Mary looks relieved.

"I…I see."

The two just look at each other for another second and suddenly they kiss each other. FINALLY. They hold each other finally expressing their feelings for each other. Across the street, Regina watches with a serious look on her face. Regina puts the car in drive and drives away, angrily seeing Mary and David kissing each other.


	11. Chapter 11 – Corruption

Chapter 11 – Corruption

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan buttons up his bright goldish shirt today and nods at himself in the mirror. He walks out and sees Mary already eating. Evan looks and sees Mary particular very happy this morning.

"You look happy."

Mary lifts her head up as Evan pours himself some cereal. She chews shaking her head.

"I-I-I am?"

Evan nods and walks back to the table.

"Yeah. You are."

Evan sits down across from Mary.

"How do you know?"

Evan points at Mary's breakfast she's eating and she looks down.

"You're smiling at your breakfast."

Mary looks down and realizes what she's doing.

"I'm just…', thinks diverting eyes around, 'I'm just happy Evan."

Evan puts his hands up.

"No law against that."

Mary nods and goes back to eating.

"So, where were you during the storm?" Evan asks

Mary stops eating and thinks about what she did during the storm.

"Umm…just trying to get a lost dove back to its flock."

"You found a dove?"

"Yes. In the woods. Before the storm."

"You didn't hurt it so you could send it to the animal shelter now?"

Mary looks shocked.

"Evan! I would never do such a thing."

Evan puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"And what did you do during the storm?" Mary asks in a strong tone

Evan sighs.

"Let's see. Did what Regina wanted. Did what Regina needed. Did what Regina didn't want to do. And…didn't do anything Regina asked for. Typical."

Mary nods.

"Oh. It was very hard huh?"

"Hard ignoring her. Yes."

Suddenly some static from Evan's walkie comes in and Evan grabs it.

"Henry, go ahead over."

"Evan! Evan! Meet me at my castle!"

Evan narrows his eyes gulping.

"Why?"

"I need to see if it survived the storm. I'll meet you there!"

"Henry, wait, wait! Let me finish my breakfast first. Henry? Henry!"

Evan sighs hard and puts his head down on the table. Mary smiles.

"Such a wonderful friend you are."

Evan raises his head up looking funny at Mary.

"And such a love-struck woman you are.', Mary tilts her head, quickly gets up, 'And that's my cue to leave."

Evan gets up grabbing his coat and hat. Mary watches as Evan heads to the door.

"Dress warm, it's getting colder outside.

"I am. Will."

Have a nice day."

"Always."

Evan leaves and Mary turns back around.

Storybrooke…

Castle…

Evan stops and looks around for Henry. He looks at his side rearview mirror and sees Henry riding on his bike towards him. Evan gets out as Henry rides past him.

"Hey little man.', watches Henry ride ahead, points, 'Hello to you too."

Henry stops feet from his torn down castle. The storm did a real number on it. Wood is cracked everywhere, some of the pointed roofs came off.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"What? What is it?" Evan says stopping alongside Henry

"My castle! The storm must have destroyed it."

Evan sees and whistles.

"Yeah…did a real number on it."

"Ah man…this sucks."

Evan looks at Henry patting his back.

"Hey, hey now. Relax. It's made out of wood. Wood can be fixed. Marco's good with these sort of things. Maybe he can help repair it."

"That's not even the half of it." Henry says running at the castle

Evan narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Henry gets to the sand below the castle and starts digging.

"I hope it's still here."

"What are you looking for?" Evan asks looking down

"My book. I buried it here." Henry says digging

"Why'd you burry the book?"

"So my mom doesn't find it."

Evan snaps his fingers.

"Right. I guess the old hiding it between your mattress doesn't work anymore."

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look. I saw her looking there once. Almost lost it."

Evan kneels down watching Henry dig up a red enclosed box.

"Well, let me save you the trouble of burying it, just give it to me."

"Sorry Evan. I can't do that."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're the second place she'd look."

Evan shakes his head with a small smile.

"You are smart Henry. I'll give you that."

"Thanks.', opens box, sees book is still there, 'YES! It's still here."

"Load off the mind."

"Big time."

Evan looks around.

"Does your mom even come to your castle?"

"No.', starts burying it, looks at Evan, 'This is our base. Our secret base which she never comes to."

Evan smiles and stands back up. Suddenly the sound of a door closes and Regina, in her heavy coat sees Henry by the broken down castle.

"Henry!"

Evan and Henry flinch seeing Regina walking towards them. Evan quickly looks at Henry and helps him bury the book.

"Quick, quick, quick, quick!" Evan orders

The two bury it and stand up watching Regina walking towards them. Henry waves.

"Hi mom."

"Henry. I've been looking all over town for you."

"Why?"

"You have a morning session with Dr. Hopper.', looks at Evan, 'I knew he was with you.', points to car, 'To the car Henry. Now."

Henry runs to Regina's car and she looks back at Evan who crosses his arms.

"You have morning sessions for him? Cut the kid a break."

Regina looks at the torn down castle.

"I'll give my son a break when I want to. But seeing this, I'm surprised he hasn't broken anything yet.', Evan looks back, 'You let him play on this thing?"

Evan looks at the destroyed castle and shrugs. He looks back at Regina.

"It was a lot better before the storm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. It was pretty sweet. But don't worry, it can be fixed."

"How about a broken arm? A leg? Or maybe a head. Those can be fixed as well right?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"That's what Henry's going to get when something breaks when he starts climbing all over this damn thing sheriff. Are you even thinking about Henry's safety at all?"

"Of course I am. I'm his friend."

"Besides trying to find ways of getting around me Mr. Swan, don't let your personal relationship with my son effect your better judgment. If you even have any. People do get hurt."

Evan shakes his head hearing this from Regina.

"You know, a good morning would have been nice. So far you've said things I already know about. And what the hell do you mean by 'people do get hurt' Regina?"

Regina looks serious at Evan.

"You're the sheriff now of Storybrooke. It's time for you to be responsible."

"You saying I'm not?"

"Yes. I am. Good day." Regina says walking away

Evan blinks as the wind blows in his face. Regina walks back to her car and Henry waves' goodbye. Evan returns the wave and walks back to his car. He sits there for a moment reaching for his phone. Evan calls Mary who picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary."

"Evan. Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just wondering if you'd like to go to Granny's before going to work."

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Great. Thanks. See you there."

"Bye."

Evan hangs up and heads on over to Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks in Granny's and sees Mary already at a table. Mary waves and Evan nods walking to the table she's at sitting down.

"So…why'd you want me to come here?"

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Has Regina ever given you a headache?"

"A headache?"

"She's the mother of all headaches.', sighs, 'One word and I just start getting one."

"What happened?"

"She thinks I don't care about Henry's safety at all."

"What brought that on?"

Evan sighs.

"Henry's castle playground thing got torn apart from the storm. A worn down playground and Regina assumes he'll get hurt just by standing on it."

"You would know whether or not to let him fall to any danger right?"

"Of course."

"Regina is just upset because you spend more time with Henry. That's all."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You two have a special place and well…she doesn't."

Evan thinks for a moment and nods.

"Who needs Advil? I feel so much better."

"There. Things are getting better already."

Evan rubs the side of his head.

"The only thing I don't understand is,' Mary sits back, 'How'd she find out about the castle anyway, it's not like it's even on the town map."

"Well Evan. She's the mayor. She knows everything."

Evan rubs his head again.

"I'm getting my headache back."

"Sorry."

"Advil would be nice."

Mary smiles and suddenly her cell phone vibrates. Evan notices and Mary quickly looks at it seeing she's got a text message from David. 'I need to talk to you. Meet me at our spot.' Mary smiles and Evan sits back.

"You got a text?"

Mary gets her coat standing up.

"Yeah, I just need to go. Something important just came up."

"Well go. Don't let me keep you."

"Look, Evan. If what I say makes you feel any better, your right."

"About what?"

"How Regina treats Henry the way she does. Everyone else sees it too."

"I sure hope they do. I just wish I could find a way to expose her."

Over in one of the booths, Sydney, nearly drunk turns his head hearing Evan's comment. Mary squeezes Evan's shoulder walking to the door.

"See ya." Evan says

Evan sighs sitting back in his seat rubbing his hair back. Sydney gets up with his drink in his hand and walks to the table Evan's sitting at sitting down.

"I can grant you your wish."

Evan opens his eyes and sees Sydney, moving all over the place from his drinking.

"Sydney? What?"

"I heard your wish.', pats himself, hiccups, 'I can grant it for you."

Evan sees the glass in his hand.

"Sydney…', looks at time, 'It's 8:30 in the morning. Drinking pretty heavy I see. Want some eggs or something to soften the whiskey?"

"Do you or do you not want to expose Regina for who she really is to this whole town?"

"You want to expose her?" Evan asks with a shocking face

Sydney nods taking a sip.

"Oh hell yeah."

Evan scuffs and Sydney sees.

"Well that's actually going to be pretty hard."

"And why's that?"

"It's pretty hard to expose a woman who has you in her pocket. Just saying."

"Whatever you think there is there isn't. The mayor and I are done." Sydney says with a serious face

Evan smiles shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, sure Sydney. After the way she leashed you on the election. I'm surprised you don't have a choke collar. Besides that, how's the paper these days?"

"She got me fired from the paper!"

Evan flinches and some people notice. He waves them off and moves closer to Sydney.

"You want to keep it down…a little please? Give me that."

Evan takes the glass out of Sydney's hand and puts it on his side.

"She made me look like an idiot at the election."

"Really, you discovered that now?"

"Do you want to know what I found out or not?"

Evan sighs and looks around. He looks back at Sydney and waves his hand.

"Go ahead."

"I found something she didn't want anyone else to find." Sydney says smiling

"What did you find?"

Sydney struggles rubbing his head. Evan sees and shuts his eyes shaking his head.

"I wrote it down…"

"Sydney…do me a favor.', Sydney looks at Evan who gets up, 'Go home. Rest up. And tell me what you found later…if you even remember."

"Uhh…fine. Whatever…"

"Just be glad you don't work for her anymore and have to hear from her."

Sydney reaches in his suit pocket pulling out one of his cards.

"At least call me.', Evan sees the card, 'If you want Storybrooke to know the truth about her. CALL, ME."

Evan rolls his eyes taking Sydney's card. He puts it in his jacket and walks out of Granny's. Sydney sits back grinning to himself thinking about what he found out.

Storybrooke...

Regina's Office...

Regina picks up the phone and dials a number. She hears it ring and finally someone picks up.

"Yes this is Regina Mills, I need a construction crew to tear down an old playground by the waterfront this afternoon.', smiles funny, 'thank you."

Regina hangs up keeping that grin on her face.

Storybrooke...

School...

Henry walks to his bike grabbing his walkie.

"Evan? Evan come in, over!"

At the station, Evan sits with his feet up on his desk grabbing the walkie.

"Yes Henry, I'm here, over."

"Meet me at my castle."

"Has something happened?"

"Not yet, but we need to talk. Over."

Evan sighs getting up.

"Over indeed with my afternoon nap."

Evan grabs his coat putting on his cat.

Storybrooke...

Castle...

Henry rides his bike towards his castle and looks ahead. He sees a backhoe and a dump truck destroying his castle ripping it even more apart.

"No. NO!"

Suddenly Evan swings by and sees Henry running towards the wrecking crew. Evan quickly gets out and stops Henry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Henry! Not so close!"

"But my castle!"

"What's happening?"

Henry looks off to the side and sees Regina just standing there watching.

"She's tearing it down!"

Evan looks and sees Regina just watching.

"Of course she is."

Henry looks closer and sees his red box containing his book is gone.

"My book! It's gone!"

Evan looks in the hole where he and Henry buried it. He looks at Regina talking to a crew member and walks on over towards her.

"Stay here Henry.', Henry watches as Evan approaches Regina, shaking head, 'Isn't this a bit OVER kill Mayor?"

"Over kill?"

"You're literally destroying the one thing he loves."

"Henry loves something that's going to get him seriously hurt. And perhaps others."

Evan crosses his arms.

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know what it's like to be a parent.', Evan rolls his eyes, blinks, 'You know, all you and Henry do is see me as some sort of villain."

"Well, Henry sees you as one. I see something else. It begins with a B."

Regina looks serious for a second but calms down.

"However you see me, is your perception. But know this, know your place or you will no longer be in it." Regina explains walking away

Evan narrows his eyes hard at Regina as she walks away. He reaches in his coat pocket pulling out Sydney's card. Evan stares at it for a second reaching for his phone. He dials his number and hears it ring. Finally Sydney picks up.

"Glass speaking."

"Sydney, its Evan."

"Evan? You in?"

"Oh I'm more than in. I want to show this town who Regina really is."

Sydney smiles.

"Can't wait."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Outskirts of town. A small tunnel below a hill. You can't miss it."

Evan smiles.

"I'll be there."

Evan hangs up and watches as Regina talks to Henry about why she's doing what needs to be done. He walks past the torn down castle and looks at the hole where the book should be. Evan walks to his car, gets in and drives away meeting Sydney.

Storybrooke…

Toll Bridge…

On the sign that says 'Toll Bridge', someone, probably a child drew in R making it look like 'Troll Bridge'. On it waits David who looks out at the vast forest ahead of him. Behind him, comes walking Mary. David checks the time and Mary comes up behind him.

"David.', David turns looking worried, 'What's up? I got your text."

"Mary…"

"What's wrong?" Mary asks worriedly

David grabs Mary's hand guiding her off the bridge.

"You need to follow me."

David guides Mary off the bridge and towards the river below on the rocks. Mary starts to get more worried.

"David, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that your late…', walks around stream revealing a small lovely picnic with food and wine, Mary sees, 'Because now the wines getting warm."

Mary smiles happily looking at David.

"David…"

David smiles back and the two kiss. Mary giggles and stops kissing for a second.

"We got to stop doing this."

"But we just started doing this."

"But we have to figure out what we're doing."

David nods seeing the seriousness in Mary's eyes.

"We will. I promise.', Mary smiles, 'but tomorrow."

Mary thinks for a second and nods.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Mary kisses David again and he does the same in return. The two share a passionate meeting with each other.

Storybrooke…

Tunnel…

Driving a police cruiser, Evan drives into the tunnel Sydney explained earlier and slowly stops. The brakes squeak loudly and Evan notices.

"Man this car needs new brakes."

Evan finally comes to a stop and gets out near the other end of the tunnel. He looks around and doesn't see Sydney. Suddenly Sydney comes out of nowhere looking over his shoulder seeing Evan.

"Evan."

Evan turns seeing Sydney.

"Sydney…', sees Sydney looking over his shoulder, 'You all right?"

"Making sure I wasn't followed."

"Well you weren't.', the two boys stop in front of each other, 'All right I'm here. Talk."

Sydney looks back one more time and looks back at Evan.

"Fifty grand is missing."

Evan looks confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Fifty grand is missing out of the budget. And Regina's all over it."

"That's it? Money is missing? That's all you have on her? Come on Glass."

"The missing money is just the tip of the iceberg. We find out what she's doing with it.', Evan crosses his arms looking curiously at Sydney, 'We expose her and we finally see what she's like."

"And this will work?"

"Absolutely. Just the sliver of the cracked mirror and we can show everyone what Regina is made of. I see it. It will crush her down into the ground."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"All right then. You sound like you have a plan."

"I do. We need to tap her phone. G.P.S. her car.', Evan shakes his head, 'Hack into her email. Well why am I telling you all this. Dig back into your P.I. days and do your stuff."

"As much as I would love to do that I can't."

Sydney narrows his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I'm the sheriff now. I need...', rolls eyes, 'I need to be responsible."

Sydney nods looking serious at Evan tilting his head.

"Fine. Fine then. If you go down this path, she'll know you're on her trail."

Evan nods.

"I know."

"Are you prepared for her wrath when she finds out?"

Evan shrugs dropping his arms.

"I get it everyday, doing this will be no different."

"Good. Because I wasn't when she did it to me."

Evan nods turning around.

"Sorry about that Sydney.', Sydney turns around, stops and looks back, 'But one thing is on my mind.', Sydney stops and looks back, 'If now you're seeing that she's so terrible, how the hell did you end up in her pocket?"

Sydney thinks for a moment and shrugs.

"When I first met her…she was so different back then. She used to be a different person."

Evan blinks and walks back to the car.

"I guess time changes people."

Sydney thinks for a moment.

"It sure does." Sydney says walking away

Evan gets in his car and drives out of the tunnel.

Storybrooke…

Record's Office…

Sydney walks into the office and sees Mr. K working hard.

"Hey Mr. K."

Mr. K sees Sydney.

"Ah hey Glass. What can I do for you?"

"Remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I need it now."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"All business transactions made out by Regina."

"Mayor Mills? What for?'

"Let's just say I plan to write a story about her."

"I thought you got fired from the paper."

Sydney makes a strange face at Mr. K.

"I'm finding my way back."

Mr. K sighs.

"All right then. Which records do you need?"

"All of them."

Mr. K gets them. Outside, Sydney calls Evan on his phone.

"I got the records."

"Good. Meet me at Mary Margaret's apartment. Will look at the files there."

"Okay. See you there."

Evan and Sydney hang up.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Sydney places the boxes down and Evan looks at them.

"This is everything Regina has purchased?"

"In the last month."

"Looks more like a year."

"The woman does a lot of hard work."

Evan rolls his eyes taking the top off of one of them.

"I never would have guessed."

Sydney and Evan start going through the files. Each file they look at, nothing seems to stick out. Just normal business purchases. Nothing that raises alarms. Evan grabs another file and narrows his eyes.

"Sydney?"

"Hmm?"

"When did that transfer of that money go through?"

Sydney thinks.

"Uhhh…roughly three weeks ago."

"Huh."

"Why, did you find something?"

"We've been looking at all the records for the past month. And nothing? They got to be missing."

"You think Regina took them?', Evan makes a face, so does Sydney, 'Answered my own question."

"So far, this has been all a waste."

"Don't say that. Regina just covered her tracks well."

Evan sighs and suddenly Mary walks in.

"Evan, I need to talk to you for just a sec…', sees Sydney, 'Oh, hey Sydney."

"Hi Mary. Sydney and I are just doing some…homework."

"Homework on what?" Mary asks hanging up her coat

Evan looks at Sydney and he nods. Smiles a bit.

"I think we might have found something on Regina finally."

"Something on Regina.', smiles, 'Keep up the good work. I approve." Mary says walking away

Sydney clears his throat.

"So…if you're going by the book, we need a warrant."

"Regina probably owns a judge in her pocket. They'll tip her off before we can get to her. We're official screwed now." Evan says sitting down

"Not entirely."

Evan looks annoyed at Sydney.

"You know a judge in this town Regina doesn't own?"

"No. But there's also my way Evan."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Come on Sydney. I told you we're doing this right."

"The only thing right here is exposing her. That's it."

"Sydney…" Evan says annoyingly

"Sometimes doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?"

Mary overhears pouring herself a drink.

"Exactly.', Evan and Sydney look at Mary, 'When you know you're doing something right which in turn feels like something is wrong, doesn't actually make you a bad person right?', Evan narrows his eyes, blinks, 'Never mind." Mary says taking a sip

Evan shakes his head.

"Okay, if you two are done with the whole 'good bad reason' pitch. I'm more than ready to move on." Evan says leaning against his hand

Sydney moves closer sitting on the table.

"Evan, listen.', Evan looks up looking through his fingers, 'Look at what she's done to you.', Evan looks serious, 'To me. Henry. I heard what she did to his playground by the shoreline.', Evan gulps, 'You and I both know it's not going to stop. So, whatever you're going to do, do something."

Evan sighs sitting back.

"Okay then…if you want me to do something. I'll do something."

Sydney smiles.

"Great."

"Let's start by talking to her."

Sydney's smilling face drops.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

Evan gets his coat.

"Wait, you just want to go and talk to her?"

Evan looks back.

"Yeah, I do."

"This will not help."

"Watch me."

Sydney watches as Evan leaves. He looks at Mary and quickly catches up to Evan.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina works in her office as suddenly Evan and Sydney come barging in. She sees.

"Mr. Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask you a few questions."

"On what?"

"A certain funding that's gone missing."

"Oh? And how would you know some funding has gone missing?"

Evan looks at Sydney and so does Regina.

"Oh I see. Is this some way of getting back at me Sydney?"

Sydney fumbles around with his words nervously.

"I want to know everything about it."

"And what exactly are you accusing me of sheriff?"

"Fifty grand was transferred out of the city by you."

"Of course, as mayor I make a lot of transactions. If you need any more detail, check the public record office."

"Well that's funny I already have. Some records seem to be missing. I was wondering if you knew what happened to them."

Regina shrugs.

"If those records are missing, I probably checked them out. My job requires to review pending transactions. So if they are lost then they must have been burned in a fire."

Evan looks lost.

"Fire? What fire?"

"Oh don't you remember Mr. Swan? The fire that got you the sheriff job in the first place?', Evan shakes his head remembering, 'You can thank Mr. Gold for that. I did nothing wrong and I have nothing to hide." Regina explains with a grin

Evan looks closer narrowing his eyes. He steps forward leaning up against Regina's desk. The two share hard glances at each other.

"All right then Regina.', backs up, 'Let's go Sydney, there's nothing further for us to do here." Evan says walking out

Sydney turns and sees Evan leaving.

"But Evan…"

"No, let's go Sydney. There's nothing here."

Sydney catches up to Evan while Regina just sits there grinning. Outside, Sydney walks in front of Evan walking backwards.

"That was it? Walk in there and just leave with nothing?"

"No. We didn't walk out with nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Evan smiles.

"I planted a bug.', Sydney looks shocked, and Evan's right, he planted the bug right in front of Regina's desk when he moved in on her, 'You know what, your right Sydney. Let's do whatever it takes."

Sydney smiles.

"Oh, oh, oh…you're good."

"I've fallen back to my P.I. ways."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Listen to everything she says."

"On it."

Sydney walks ahead going to his car. Evan gets in his driving away.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks in and sees Mary reading a book. Mary sees him as Evan takes off his coat.

"Hey."

"Hi Mary."

"Did it go well?"

"Very well."

"Good for you."

"Thanks Mary."

Evan walks to the table and sits down.

"So…what did you want to tell me?"

Mary looks confused.

"Hmm?"

"When you came home you wanted to talk to me about something.', Mary blinks finally remembering, 'What was it?"

Mary blinks shaking her head.

"It's nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for remembering."

Evan looks closer at Mary and sees her acting strangely as she reads her book. He shrugs getting up going to his bed. Mary watches and sighs in relief.

Next Day…

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Sydney listens in on the bug Evan planted. He takes the head phones off and rubs his eyes.

"Oh boy…"

Evan walks in and sees Sydney tired out of his mine.

"Anything good?"

"Anything good? All day Regina has been talking about the standard room temperature in her office."

Evan sighs sitting down at the other desk across from Sydney.

"So…nothing?"

"Actually, there might be something.', Evan looks, 'She made this call about a half an hour ago."

Sydney hits the recorder and plays it as Evan leans forward listening to it.

"_I'll meet you tonight at road 23. Yes the rest of your payment will be there. Yes all in case like you wanted. And no one must not know anything about this. Got it? Good."_

Sydney hits the button and they just smile.

"That sounded…wrong in every way."

"I know." Sydney says smiling

"Any ide who was on the other end?"

"I'm sorry Evan, you bugged her office. Not the phone."

"Damn."

"I know."

"So she's meeting someone tonight with a payoff. That sounds promising."

"Especially if the payoff is stolen funds from the city."

"Let's go find out who Regina is meeting tonight."

"Right behind you."

Evan walks out and Sydney follows. They walk out of the station and past his car.

"Here, will use a police cruiser."

Evan and Sydney both get into the car and head to the woods.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Evan drives a distance away from Regina's car which is up ahead. He looks at Sydney and back at the road. Regina turns into the woods and so does Evan. They go downhill fast but as Evan hits the brakes they don't slow up. Evan notices and hits the brake pedal harder. Sydney notices that they are not slowing up.

"Uh, Evan? Slow down please."

Evan holds the steering wheel tighter.

"I got kind of a problem here."

"What?!"

"The brakes aren't working!"

Sydney holds onto his seatbelt as Evan looks ahead.

"Hold on!"

Evan and Sydney hold on as they crash through a road sign plying over a bunch of rocks. The car stalls as Evan shakes his head.

"You…okay?"

Sydney shakes his head grabbing his hat.

"I'm good. You?"

"I've gotten into accidents before."

"Doesn't mean I'm used to it."

"Come on."

Evan and Sydney both get out and inspect the car. He climbs under the car staring at the axel of the front wheel as Sydney looks at his side of the tire.

"Come on Sydney. We're going to miss that handoff." Evan says walking away

"Uhh…Evan?"

Evan stops and looks back.

"What now?"

"Remember the bug you planted?"

Evan blinks and walks back to Sydney.

"Yeah?"

"I think Regina found it.', Evan looks serious, 'Your brake line has been cut."

Evan looks pissed and turns around Sydney sees and catches up to Evan.

"Evan, wait!"

"That son of a bitch just tried to kill us! I'm going to find her."

"We need to proceed with caution. She's onto us now."

"She better proceed with caution. I'm going to find out why she's out here and what she's doing."

"You don't even know where she is and who she's meeting."

Suddenly Mr. Gold comes limping by.

"She was meeting me gents."

Evan and Sydney turn and see Mr. Gold.

"Gold? Why the hell are you out here with Regina?" Evan asks

"Oh just a little business transaction.', Evan looks down and sees a suitcase in Gold's hand, 'I prefer to do these things in person."

"What's in the briefcase?" Sydney asks

Mr. Gold smiles.

"Everything always comes at a price. The price of land is no different."

"Land? That's why you're meeting Regina out here? She bought your land?"

"That's correct. You're even standing on it."

"What the hell does she want with it?" Evan asks

"In my line of work, I find it best not to ask too many questions."

"I'm just asking the right ones."

"Well Mr. Swan, the real question you should be asking yourself, why are you out here in the middle of the night with Mr. Glass?" Mr. Gold asks looking at Sydney

"Don't turn this on me Gold, you have no idea what she did to me. And her son. So we won't stand by and watch her destroy lives."

Mr. Gold just smiles.

"Of course you two can. It's your choice. But let me offer a little advise.', Mr. Gold walks by the two, 'becoming emotional, going after what you truly desire, will always backfire in your face. Have a nice night now."

Evan and Sydney watch Mr. Gold walk away. He blinks and walks ahead and Sydney sees.

"Evan, where are you going?"

"To Regina's office."

"Her office? For what?', Evan walks ahead, 'Evan, Evan!"

Evan walks back to the car and walks past it.

"I need to get back to town and get my car. I swear if there's even a scratch I'm pointing the finger at Regina!"

Sydney looks and catches up to Evan.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Evan slams on the brakes from his car and gets out. He walks angrily towards the front doors as Sydney walks alongside him.

"Evan, mind filling me in on what we're doing here?'

"Regina bought land from Gold. I want to know why. And that 'why' is in her office."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm betting it was for personal reasons. And those reasons have to be in her office."

"You want to break into her office? It's locked with the state of the art security."

"Do you or do you not want to show this town who Regina really is?"

"I do. But can you get into her office?'

Evan smiles.

"Of course I can."

Evan picks up a rock and Sydney notices.

"Are you kidding me? If you're going to use a brick we might as well order ourselves a couple of jail cells."

Evan throws the rock in and the alarm goes off. Sydney flinches looking all over the place.

"Evan! You're going to send us to jail!"

"Who does the alarm system alert?"

"Uh, the police."

Evan looks back grinning.

"Exactly. And who's the police?"

Sydney sees and smiles.

"You are."

"Uh huh. We have a few minutes before Regina gets here."

Evan and Sydney run up to Regina's office. They turn on their flashlights walking to her desk. Sydney spots the laptop.

"There's her laptop."

Evan watches as Sydney opens it and the desktop opens up.

"We need her files."

"Let me handle that."

Sydney watches as Evan reaches in his pocket and pulls out a unique flash drive. Evan sticks it in and types quickly on it copying every file on it. Sydney smiles seeing Evan's doing.

"You're copying every file she has."

"You bet I am. And I can believe I can find the connection that Regina bought the land from Mr. Gold with the fund money."

"It's got to be on here."

Evan looks around and walks over to Regina's filling cabinet. Sydney notices.

"Now what are you looking for?"

"Anything else."

Evan opens the cabinet and moves some files away. He lifts a paper up and finds a chain full of old looking skeleton keys. Evan narrows his eyes picking them up.

"I wonder what these open."

Sydney looks.

"Beats the hell out of me. I have an up to date lock."

Evan drops the keys and looks around some more.

"Come on, where is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Henry's book. It wasn't at the playground he buried at. So Regina must have found it."

"We came here for the files. Not Henry's book."

"Well I also have a side quest if you don't mind."

Sydney pulls out the flash drive. Suddenly Regina rushes in putting her code into the system. Evan shines his flashlight and Regina sees covering her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hello Regina." Evan says turning off the flashlight

Regina looks and sees Evan and Sydney there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Some kids broke in here. I got the call and came as quickly as I could."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really.', makes face, 'I am sheriff after all."

Regina looks at Sydney.

"That's a quick response time."

"I'm doing my job. Like you said."

Regina crosses her arms looking at Sydney still.

"And you brought Sydney along."

"He was with me when it happened. I didn't have time to drop him off Regina. Besides, he's a witness to all this."

Regina shakes her head like she believes it.

"I see. So Sydney, what did you see?"

Sydney gulps and looks at Evan nodding.

"I saw some kids throw a rock through the front door window."

Regina walks further into her office.

"I see. Was anything taken?"

Evan steps forward.

"Don't know. I was going to ask you that. Does anything seem to be missing Regina?"

Regina looks around and turns back at Evan.

"No. As far as I can tell. It seems to me this is all just a harmless prank."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look around? I'm willing to."

"No sheriff. Your services are not needed."

Evan puts his hands up.

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't ask. Bare witness to that too Sydney. Come on."

Sydney fumbles looking at Regina for a second and following Evan out. Regina looks in her office one last time and leaves as well turning off the lights. Outside, Evan and Sydney walk to his car.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Take this.', hands flash drive over, 'Print out everything and find out about the land."

Sydney takes it.

"Will do."

Evan goes to his car as Sydney walks down the street.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Henry sits at the contour alone drawing a picture of his fairytale characters. Since he doesn't have his book anymore, he has to come up with something from scratch. Suddenly the man from before comes out from the back and spots Henry. He walks over to him and sees him drawing.

"Hey there.', Henry turns seeing the man, 'Whatcha drawing?"

Henry looks back at his drawing.

"Sorry, can't talk. I got to get it all down before I forget."

"Oh that's what you're doing. I completely understand. When I have a good idea in my mind I try to get it down on paper as fast as I can."

"There not exactly ideas I came up with."

"Oh. What are they from?"

"Stories from a book I lost."

"Oh. I see.', sits down next to Henry, 'It must be one hell of a book for you to write it all down to remember it."

"I know everything about it. I guess seeing pictures helps me remember every detail."

"What's it about?"

Henry turns his eyes and goes back to drawing.

"Just…stuff."

"Stuff huh…may I ask what kind of stuff?"

Henry finally turns at the man.

"Why are you so interested in me and my storybook?"

The man puts his hands up.

"I'm just being friendly."

"Then tell me why you're in Storybrooke."

"Fair enough. I'm a writer."

"A writer can write anywhere right?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you really doing here?"

The man smiles and moves closer to Henry.

"Just like you. Stuff."

Henry blinks as the man walks around him.

"Will you ever tell me?"

The man sighs and pats Henry on the shoulder.

"Good luck with your story. Remember, every detail counts."

Henry blinks as the man walks to the door and leaves Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Sydney's Office…

Sydney prints out the last of files off of Evan's flash drive and examines them. Suddenly Evan walks in and Sydney sees.

"Ah Evan. Glad you're here."

"Why?"

"I just finished printing out the last of the files. None of this makes any sense."

"What?"

"I can't figure it out."

Evan picks up some papers and stares at what seem to be blueprints of some kind.

"What the hell is this? What's she building out there?"

Evan tries to put it together like a puzzle. The images make no sense. Sydney comes across something and smiles.

"Forget about blueprints, look at these."

Evan looks over.

"What?"

"These are escrow statements. And Regina's name is all over them.', Evan looks closer and sees Regina's name on the statement, 'We got her. She's finished."

Evan's smile on his face slowly lowers. He rubs his eyes and Sydney sees.

"What?"

"We can't do this."

"Why? We got her Evan."

"I know but…we've stopped down to her level."

"But we got her with hard evidence!"

"And where did this evidence come from? By breaking in her office and stealing her files. Oh yeah, that's going to look good."

"Evan."

"Besides…I promised Henry I wouldn't do such things."

"Look Evan, I know what we've done. It's not like we're trying to put her in jail."

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell are we doing here Sydney?"

"What you wished.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'To expose to everyone what she really is. To everyone, to Henry. You saw what she did. She destroys things people love."

"Why destroy the playground then?"

Sydney sighs nodding his head.

"Move back.', Evan gets up off the desk and Sydney opens the drawer, he pulls out a box full of photos and opens it, Evan looks inside, waves hand, 'Go on. Look."

Evan grabs the photos and sees there pictures of when he and Henry were at the playground.

"What the…this is me and Henry at the playground."

Sydney nods.

"Yes. She told me to follow you.', Evan looks at Sydney, 'She made me tell her everything about you and Henry at that place.', Evan's face grows into a serious one as he sees more photos of him and Henry together at different places, 'She was waiting for the right time to destroy that place. Your secret place where it would hurt the most.', looks away, 'And…it's my fault."

Evan slowly looks at Sydney.

"You did this?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry.', looks at Evan, 'If you don't do this, I will Evan."

Evan sighs putting down the photos.

"Okay then.', looks down at Sydney, 'Where is she?"

"City council meeting."

Evan looks at the time and nods.

"Let's not be late."

Sydney grabs his coat and follows Evan out.

Storybrooke…

City Council Room…

Regina grabs her hammer and hits it down several times.

"Storybrooke meeting has begun. Remain quiet until position of speech is present."

Suddenly Sydney stands up.

"Actually Mayor Mills.', Regina sees Sydney standing up, 'I like to take a moment and present my speech."

"You do not have the present time for your speech Sydney."

"Actually, this would be of most interest to the rest of the council members."

"None of the council members are interested to hear anything from a boozed up fired reporter. Now, SIT, DOWN."

Sydney fumbles with his mouth and Evan stands up.

"Actually, I have something to say to you Mayor."

Regina sighs rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Swan. This meeting is only for depressing issues of Storybrooke."

"Depressing issues? Like the kind of which you steal half of a hundred thousand dollars to build yourself another home out in the woods?"

People talk as the audience speak among themselves. Regina gulps and bangs her hammer down several times. Amongst the crowd, Mr. Gold just watches. Regina bites her lip.

"Mr. Swan. I swear to God, sit down immediately or…"

"Or what? You'll ruin my life? You'll destroy everything I care about. You do that enough around here as is.', Regina blinks and turns around, holds up documents, 'I have documents right here that Regina stole money from the city fund to build herself a home out in the woods of Storybrooke. And Sydney right here, the boozed up fired reporter…you all want to know why he was really fired? Because the mayor got him fired. Because he stood up to her. Questioned her motives. And when someone questions Regina's motives, they get the axe. And in this case, Sydney's job.', turns around at Regina, 'You always say you're looking out for the best interests in this town, but that's not remotely the truth isn't it?', Regina sits down behind her table with her arms crossed in her chair, 'It's about time the people of Storybrooke see you for who you really are. A thug, a liar, and a sadist.', people talk among themselves, Regina's eye twitches, 'All you do is enjoy seeing people's lives suffer."

Regina blinks and slowly smiles. She sits forward.

"You know what Mr. Swan. Your right.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'I am building a house out in the woods.', gets up and points to the TV behind displaying what she's talking about, 'But it's not a house you think it is. It's a play house."

Evan looks confused.

"A play house?" Evan whispers

"A play house which my son Henry and the children of Storybrooke can play at. With fun and safety.', Evan shuts his eyes, 'Those blueprints you saw. There rather odd aren't they?', Regina hits a button displaying what the play house looks like, people see, 'The play house was inspired by my son's storybook.', Evan rubs his face, 'So…are you happy Mr. Swan?', Evan looks back at Regina, 'You've exposed me of who I really am. Are you happy now?"

Evan blinks and turns around. He walks past Sydney as he closes his eyes. Outside, Evan watches as the crowd and council members leave the building. Sydney walks up to Evan.

"I'm so sorry, I never thought…"

Evan waves Sydney off.

"Just don't Sydney. I'm in no mood."

Evan spots Regina shaking hands with a few people. He sighs shaking his head.

"Quite the view isn't it?', Mr. Gold asks, Evan and Sydney turn around, 'Regina really is Queen of the castle, 'I'll give you credit for what you did in there Mr. Swan. But next time you want to bring Regina down, have a stronger ally."

"What? Like yourself?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Nice try Gold, but don't count on it."

Mr. Gold shrugs limping away.

"As you wish Mr. Swan."

Mr. Gold limps away and Regina walks up to the two.

"Mr. Swan.', Evan rolls his eyes looking annoyed, he turns around and faces Regina, 'A word please?', looks at Sydney, 'Alone."

Evan looks at Sydney and nods. Sydney walks away and Evan looks back at Regina.

"All right, get it over with."

"Oh I will. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish in there, but now you're on a tiny thread. So do yourself a favor and go back to your job of upholding the law. And not breaking it."

Evan tilts his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you broke into my office."

"Innocent doesn't suit you. After all we're even."

"Even?"

"You cut the brakes on one of my patrol cars."

"I cut your…why would I attempt to hurt you when I obviously don't have anything to hide."

"Nothing I can't prove yet."

"And until then you can 'find' something against me, you're going to stay away from me."

Evan nods with a smile.

"Oh with pleasure."

"And my son."

Evan quickly looks back at Regina.

"Are you serious?"

"It's not open for discussion."

"Oh yes it is."

"Go ahead. Try to fight me on this. But there isn't a judge in this entire world who wouldn't back me up and put a restraining order against you to protect me and my son from you. Don't forget, I know everything about you. Who's side do you think they'll agree on."

Evan gulps hard.

"Is that it?"

"No its not.', Evan rolls his eyes, 'You don't get to see my son unless I say otherwise. And what I say right now. NEVER."

Evan blinks and Regina just grins. Regina walks away and Evan watches helplessly.

Storybrooke…

New Playground…

Regina was right. She built a playground for all the kids out in the woods. Evan pulls up to it and looks at it. He sighs hard shaking his head. Amongst the kids playing on it, Henry slides down the slide and sees Evan's yellow Camaro parked far away. Henry waves and Evan sees. He grabs his walkie.

"Evan. What are you doing all the way over there? Come on out, you should see this thing."

Evan grabs his walkie looking back at Henry.

"Sorry buddy. I can't."

"Why?"

Evan takes a moment to answer and lies about it.

"It's important that I don't."

Henry thinks for a moment and nods.

"Ah I see. You're going under cover. For Operation Cobra?"

Evan smiles shaking his head. He looks back at Henry talking to the walkie.

"I wish Henry, but it's not like that. Not this time."

"Why then?"

"Your mom. She…she doesn't want us hanging out for a while."

"Don't listen to her."

Evan shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but this time I have to. It's serious. I screwed up pretty bad this time."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

Evan sighs.

"I got angry at her. More than usual."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, your castle. The book. Seeing her take all that way. If I was in your shoes, I'd be climbing the walls. But it backfired in my face and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions."

"Come on Evan…"

"Listen Henry. You're my friend. And we can't hang out for a while."

"But I don't want that. You're my best friend."

Evan sighs biting his lip.

"I don't either little man. But hey, in the meantime, I'm going to try to find out what happened to your book."

"It's okay, it's probably long gone by now."

"Hey, don't say that. You love that book, you just want to give up not finding it?"

"I want to find it, but it can be anywhere by now."

"If it's out there, I promise you I will find it."

Henry takes a moment to answer.

"Thanks Evan."

Evan nods.

"See you later kid."

Evan puts the walkie down and drives out of there. Henry watches as Evan drives away and disappears into the distance.

Storybrooke…

Across Town…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

Henry's red box sits on a table locked up. Suddenly someone grabs a pair of lock busters and rips the lock straight off. The person opens it finding Henry's book inside. And the person turns out to be the man on the motorcycle staring hard at Henry's Once Upon a Time book.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks into Granny's and sees Sydney there drinking it up at the far end of the contour. He sighs and walks on over towards him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sydney looks and waves.

"Go right ahead. I could use a drinking buddy."

Evan sits down and waves the beer off.

"No thanks."

"I'll buy." Sydney says drinking

"I'm not really thirsty."

"I'm parched."

Evan looks.

"I can tell."

Evan sighs and so does Sydney.

"How…the hell did we not see this?"

"Oh we did. We were just so in a hurry to find something on Regina, we didn't bother to think about how angry we were to get what we want."

"Emotions are a dangerous thing…we didn't get her this time, but we will next time."

"If we even survive next time."

"Don't worry Evan. Regina has more skeletons in her closet. We just have to look deeper."

"I don't know Sydney…"

"Hey. You did get something good out of all this."

Evan turns at Sydney.

"What?"

"An ally."

Evan sighs as Sidney gets up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Going home to rest up. Tomorrow I got to find a job."

"Still jobless huh?"

"Not much freelance work in Storybrooke. But I got to do what I can."

"Hey Sidney."

Sidney turns back around at Evan putting his coat on.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to be deputy, I can give you the job."

Sydney thinks about the offer for a second and nods.

"I'll think about that."

Evan nods as Sydney leaves.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina sits at her desk. Suddenly Sydney enters and Regina sees.

"Ah Sydney. Be with you in one moment."

Sydney gulps as he walks to the mirror. He looks at his reflection and Regina finishes up walking behind him.

"Have a seat Sidney."

Sidney walks to the couch and Regina watches with a grin. He sits down and so does Regina as she reaches over grabbing herself an apple.

"Well? Did you get it?"

Sydney gulps as he reaches in his pocket for a recorder. He pushes the button.

"_Hey. You did get something good out of all this."_

"_What?"_

"_An ally."_

Sydney turns it off as Regina chuckles.

"So he bought it."

Sydney smiles.

"Every single word. Even offered me to work as a deputy."

"Outstanding. You did great work this time Sydney."

"Thank you Regina."

"You even went as far to cutting his brake line.', hands apple over chuckling, 'Inspiring."

"I'm so glad you improve."

"Now he thinks he can trust you. Now we can have some real fun."

The two look at each other.

"Everything he does. Anywhere he goes. Anything he says, you'll know all about it."

Regina smiles slowly putting her hand on Sydney's thigh.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sydney."

Sydney sort of smiles as the two stare intently at each other.


	12. Chapter 12 – Heart of Gold

Chapter 12 – Heart of Gold

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

It's another sunny day in Storybrooke. And Valentine's is right around the corner. On main street, Mr. Moe French takes flowers out of his delivery truck, Game of Thorns. For a big guy, he sure takes care of his flowers really well. Moe walks back behind his truck to get another batch of flowers off, he comes walking back to be greeted by Mr. Gold and his tall bald friend. He looks annoyed to see Mr. Gold, a bit nervous.

"Well isn't this just perfect timing."

"Mr. Gold."

Moe hands a batch to his employee by the stand he's delivering too.

"Is it just me or have you been avoiding me?"

"It's not like that Mr. Gold."

"I've been looking for you. And now I've found you. You know why I'm here."

"Mr. Gold…I'll-I'll have your money for you by next week. I promise."

"I explained the terms of the loan quite clearly."

"Yes. I know it's due today. Business was a little slow, but it's picked up. Valentine's Day is tomorrow. People need flowers."

Mr. Gold looks at his assistant.

"Take his van."

His assistant nods and hops in. Moe flinches seeing what Mr. Gold is doing.

"Wait! No! Please Mr. Gold!', Moe yells running in front of his car, 'Mr. Gold, tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I'llg et the rest of the money by tomorrow."

"Not my problem." Mr. Gold says putting on his sunglasses

"I got a thousand dollars' worth of roses back there.', the assistant starts the truck, looks at Gold, 'STOP! I can sell them to pay you back!"

Mr. Gold checks the time from his pocket watch.

"Tell you what Mr. French. I'll leave it up to you two to discuss it out. As far as I'm concerned, I got what I came for." Mr. Gold says walking away

"Come on Mr. Gold. This is no way to do business!"

The assistant floors it but stops because of Moe. Moe looks at Mr. Gold walking away.

"You truly are the lowest! Not everyone in this town will put up with this!"

The assistant drives around Moe and gets away. Moe looks as Mr. Gold crosses the street. He looks back down the street seeing his truck being driven away. Back with Mr. Gold, he gets to the other side of the street to only get greeted by Regina who watched the whole thing.

"Miss Mills."

"Mr. Gold. Quite the show back there."

Mr. Gold shrugs like he had nothing to do with it.

"Mr. French is having a bad day it seems. Happens to the most of us."

Regina nods.

"Right. I've been meaning to have a word with you about something. Something…important."

Mr. Gold fixes his sunglasses.

"Well Regina…when you have something important that I want to have a word with you with…then we can have that special little chat.', Regina's grin drops, 'Now, if you would excuse me."

Mr. Gold steps to the side to walk around Regina, but she blocks his path which annoys him.

"No. Will talk about it right now."

"Move aside dearie."

"It will only take a minute."

Mr. Gold takes off his sunglasses.

"Is there something truly bothering you dear?', Regina narrows her eyes, 'Something perhaps…you want to let off your chest. Get out in the open maybe? Because if it's this important, then you're just going to have to wait." Mr. Gold says putting his sunglasses back on

Regina opens her mouth and Mr. Gold puts up his cane.

"MOVE." Mr. Gold says calmly but fiercely

Regina just stands there as Mr. Gold walks around her. She just stands there shocked to see she couldn't do anything to make him listen to her.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Another day at Granny's. Place is a bit full of customers. Granny stands behind the contour doing the books. Ruby gets a mug with coffee and walks out to fill anyone's cub, half-dressed of course. Mary gets comfortable in her seat pulling out a book from the tables in the middle of the room. She looks off to the side and sees David, reading the exact same book as her from a booth to her left.

"Oh. You got the same book."

David looks and smiles.

"Yeah, I just got it. Started reading it yesterday."

"It's so nice right?"

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see how it ends."

Mary and David smile at each other as Ruby walks by. Ruby notices the two talking to each other from different tables. Again.

"Um, if you two want…', Mary and David look at Ruby, 'I can put the tables together if you want."

"No." Mary says

"No." David says

"We're not together."

Suddenly Evan comes out from the bathroom, dressed in a black shirt sees Mary and David looking at each other. Evan rolls his eyes with a grin and pats David's back.

"Hey Mr. Nolan."

David sees Evan.

"Oh hey. David's fine."

Evan nods sitting down across from Mary.

"Okay. Hey Mary."

"Evan."

Evan looks around and slides his sandwich towards him.

"So, how's your day going?"

Mary tilts her head.

"Henry's fine."

Evan blinks and drops his sandwich.

"I asked how your days going."

"But that's what you were really asking right."

Evan shakes his head and bites into his ham sandwich.

"He's fine?"

"Yes. He's his normal self. Regina can't keep you two separated forever."

"Yeah, I have a feeling it'll last a while longer."

"Don't worry so much."

"I'm not. It's just…"

"What? Evan, listen to me.', Evan looks at Mary as he grabs a fry, 'People always find ways to be together.', looks at David, 'Even though there not supposed to.', David turns and sort of smiles at Mary, looks back at Evan, 'You'll find a way to hang out with Henry."

Evan blinks and looks at David quickly looking back at Mary.

"Okay then. He's fine. He's himself. He's happy then?"

"Yes Evan.', Evan looks serious, shakes head, 'NO. He's not. He misses you. A lot."

"We're just friends."

"Friends are also a strong relationship. I'm with him all day at school Evan. For six hours. Six hours!"

Suddenly Ashley walks in with her baby crying. Granny walks around the contour taking the baby. Ashley looks over at Mary.

"Mary Margaret.', Mary turns around, 'Did you just say six hours?"

Mary blinks and finally answers.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Would you by chance take a newborn? I could really use six hours off." Ashley explains

"Ashley. It's been a while. I hardly recognized you."

Ashley grabs a seat and takes it on over to Mary and Evan.

"Didn't recognize me from the baby being on the outside? I get that a lot."

Ashley sits down putting the seat in front of David. David notices and looks back at his book. Evan sits back.

"Hey Ashley. How's it going?"

Ashley thinks.

"Umm, it's uhh…it's going. I guess."

Evan smiles shaking his head.

"I meant with Sean."

"Oh, oh! Sean. Yeah…it's going.', Evan shakes his head, 'I mean, we really haven't had time with the whole getting married thing."

"Why?" Evan asks eating a fry

"Sean's been working a lot. Double shifts at the cannery."

"He's working to help provide for you." Mary explains

"Even on Valentine's Day? I would be happy enough if he got that day off. But he couldn't get out of it."

Ruby walks by as Evan bites into his sandwich.

"Sorry Ashley. Sometimes us guys have to do something that woman don't like."

Mary, Ashley and Ruby look at Evan.

"Such as?" Ashley asks

Evan shrugs.

"Working on Valentine's Day."

Ruby shakes her head and looks at Ashley.

"Well, come out with me.', Ashley looks, 'Will have a girls night out.', looks at Mary, 'Mary Margaret as well.', Mary quickly looks at Ruby, looks back at Ashley, 'What do you say?" Ruby asks with a smile

"Well, Ruby, I don't really know…" Mary says looking at David

David peeks at the corner of his eyes. Evan notices and Evan snaps his thumbs.

"You aren't doing anything tonight anyway Mary. You should go and have some fun."

Mary slams her hand on the table. Ruby smiles and walks away. Evan looks back at Mary and sees she's looking at him funny.

"What?"

Mary tilts her head and suddenly Evan's cell phone vibrates.

"Hm?', Evan looks and sees the message, 'Oh boy. Back to work." Evan says getting up

"What's going on?" Mary asks

"Station. Got an important message. You ladies have fun tonight. And only ladies night out right?" Evan asks leaving

Mary watches as Evan leaves. She looks back and carefully looks at David who looks as well.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan enters and hears a telephone ringing off one of the desks. He walks to it and answers it.

"Hello, sheriff speaking."

"Yes sheriff. I want to report a crime." Old woman says

Evan nods.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I think someone broke into Mr. Gold's house."

Evan blinks holding the phone.

"Someone broke into Mr. Gold's home?"

"Yes."

"And how would you know if someone broke into his house?"

"Because I was walking by past his house and I saw the door open.', Evan sits down on the desk, 'Now I know he never leaves it open."

"Okay. I'll check it out. Have a nice day ma'am."

"Thank you. You to sheriff."

Evan hangs up and sighs.

"Someone stole from Mr. Gold…', thinks for a moment and walks to office, 'That's either really smart or really dumb of the person."

Evan walks into his office and around his desk. He opens the side drawer and sees the gun he'll bring with him. A Beretta 92FS. Evan reaches down and grabs it. He checks the clip and sees it's loaded. Evan loads it back in and holsters it inside his coat. He sighs and leaves the station heading to Mr. Gold's house.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's House…

Mr. Gold limps his way up his stairs to his old fashion looking house. He gets to the front door and sees it a bit open. Mr. Gold precedes with caution entering his house. He looks around his house quietly moving to a vase which as a gun in it. Mr. Gold grabs his Walther PPK. He walks through his living room, very old fashion with priceless artifacts lying around. Mr. Gold's house has been ransacked by someone. It's a complete mess. Mr. Gold continues to limp forward searching for the intruder. Suddenly he hears a creak behind him which makes him turn around seeing it's Evan with a gun being pointed at him and back at Evan as well.

"Put the gun down Mr. Gold. Right now." Evan says holding the gun with both hands

"Ah…sheriff Swan. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"A neighbor called me and said she saw your front door open. A possible break in."

"It appears so. I've been robbed."

Evan looks around and sees the place is a mess.

"I guess this isn't the first time right?"

"Yeah well…', puts gun down, 'I'm a difficult man to live around."

Evan sees Mr. Gold's gun is down and he puts his down as well.

"Well then, if this is a robbery, I'm going to have to take a statement from you."

"Unnecessary Mr. Swan. You can leave now."

"Excuse me?"

"I know exactly what was taken and who did it."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I've got it sheriff."

"I don't think so Gold.', Mr. Gold looks at Evan funny, 'If you don't tell me what's going on and keep information from me, the only law enforcement around here. I'll find it within myself to slap the cuffs on you and charge you with an obstruction of justice.', Mr. Gold looks away, 'And I can tell you don't want to be behind bars."

"I rather not.', Mr. Gold says making a face, Evan waits and Mr. Gold sees, 'His name is Moe French. He sells flowers and runs a flower shop called Game of Thorns. He recently defaulted on a loan he owed me. And this morning, we had a slight disagreement on some collateral."

"What was the collateral?"

"His van."

Evan nods.

"Okay. Moe French. Flower man. I'll go check him out and bring back any of your stuff." Evan says walking away

"I'm sure you will. As long as you find him before I…', Evan stops and looks back, thinks for a moment and laughs, 'Find him Mr. Swan."

"And why's that?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Let's just say, bad things will happen."

"Ah come on now. Don't say that.', Mr. Gold narrows his eyes, 'You say that then I have to worry about you."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Mr. Swan, what I said was merely an inspiration to find Mr. French and return my stuff back."

"There. Now that's much better."

Evan leaves and Mr. Gold sees.

"Good luck."

Evan waves Mr. Gold off leaving his house. Mr. Gold looks around.

Storybrooke…

Game of Thorns…

Evan pulls over and looks at the Game of Thorns shop. He sighs getting out of his car. Evan walks in and looks around the shop. An employee sees Evan and walks towards him.

"Can I help you?"

Evan sees the employee.

"Yes you can.', shows sheriff badge, 'I'm looking for Moe French. Is he around?"

"No. He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He didn't come into work today. I mean, he did come but he just went to his office and left without saying anything."

"Where's his office?"

The employee points behind.

"Right back there."

"Thank you."

Evan walks around the employee and he just watches. He walks into Moe's office and looks around. Evan checks the desk and comes across nothing. He walks past a bunch of flowers stacked all together. Evan stops and looks back at the flowers. He kneels down and slides them out of the way finding boxes buried underneath them. Evan slides one out opening it revealing the stuff from Mr. Gold's house.

"Jackpot."

Evan takes the two boxes and takes them back to the station.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan sets the items down on one of the desks of the station and writes down each item that was taken. He walks over to the phone and calls Gold.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes Mr. Swan? I take it you found my things?"

"Yes. There all here at the station."

"I will be on my way."

Evan hangs up and waits. A couple minutes later, Mr. Gold shows up looking at all the items on the desk. Inspecting each one carefully as if something is missing. Evan shakes his head siting down.

"I take it it's all here?', Mr. Gold doesn't answer, rolls eyes, 'You're welcome. And you were also right. Mr. French stole your items. It was all at his shop."

"And Mr. French himself?"

"Still looking. Tracking him down."

"Well then, you did a job half way done."

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I didn't catch the guy doesn't mean I won't."

"I'm not talking about Mr. French."

"What then? Something missing?"

"Yes there's something missing. It's not all here!" Mr. Gold yells limping away

Evan looks at all the junk on the desk and looks back at Mr. Gold.

"I'll get the rest of the stuff when I find Mr. French!"

Mr. Gold stops and looks back at Evan.

"Not if I find him first."

Evan narrows his eyes hard and gets up.

"Hey. HEY Mr. Gold!"

Evan runs in front of Gold and he sees.

"Get out of my way Swan."

"You're obviously missing something from whatever French took from you."

"Yes. And I will find it. Now get out of my way."

"What did he take from you?"

"Nothing you wouldn't understand."

"If it's nothing why do you look like you're going to kill him for it?"

Mr. Gold looks hard at Evan and walks around him. Evan watches as Mr. Gold limps away, thinking about how far he's going to go to get back what he wants.

Later that Night…

Storybrooke…

The Rabbit Hole…

Ruby, dressed in red, Mary dressed in light blue, and Ashley dressed in dark grey, all dressed for their little girl's night out. They head to a table and order the drinks up.

"Okay ready…GO!" Ruby says drinking

The three ladies drink at the same time of their shots. Ashley and Ruby finish theirs and Mary takes her time. Mary sees how Ashley is into it.

"Ashley, pace yourself. Don't go overboard."

Ashley shakes her head.

"I'm not, I'm not. This is my first night out since I had the baby. I'm just making up for lost time." Ashley explains taking another shot

Ruby looks across the room at the guys at the bar.

"Hey Ashley, check out those guys."

Ashley looks seeing who Ruby is talking about.

"Oh no Ruby. I'm still with Sean."

"You're not married. And he's not here."

"He's working Ruby."

"He's always working.', Ashley sighs, gets up, 'Have fun. I know I will." Ruby says walking away

Mary and Ashley watch as Ruby goes and talks with the guys at the bar. Ashley shakes her head.

"She's right.', Mary looks back at Ashley, 'Sean is always working. I thought love would be different."

Mary blinks grabbing her drink.

"So do I Ashley." Mary says taking a sip

Storybrooke…

Dark Star Pharmacy…

David stands by the card section can't deciding which card to get. He shakes his head and just takes the two he's holding. David stands in line behind Mr. Gold and he notices the cards in David's hands.

"Two Valentine's Day cards I see Mr. Nolan."

David looks down and back at Mr. Gold.

"Excuse me?"

"Two lovers in your life?"

David shakes his head chuckling.

"Oh no, no, no. I just can't decide which to get."

Mr. Gold looks back and sees that both cards are completely different from each other.

"So both of those cards are for the same woman?"

One card is more Kathryn and the other is more Mary. David looks back down at the cards.

"I don't know…there both just so…us I guess."

Mr. Gold nods moving ahead in the line.

"Well good for you Mr. Nolan."

"Thank you Mr. Gold."

"You're a very lucky man to have a woman who loves you."

"Yes. I…I really am." David says smiling

Mr. Gold is next in line. He puts a rope and duct tape on the contour for Tom to ring up. David notices.

"Love…love is just a beautiful thing. Like a delicate flame. And once it's gone…it's…gone forever."

David gulps slowly smiling.

"Thanks for the advice."

Mr. Gold nods paying for his items. He limps away leaving. David's up next as Tom sneeze.

"Oh, bless you."

"Thank you." Tom says wiping his nose

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mr. Gold sits in his car parked across the street from Game of Thorns. He watches as suddenly Moe comes walking out of the darkness towards his shop. Mr. Gold notices and sees Moe inspecting his truck seeing that it's back. He gets out and limps his way towards Moe. Moe tries to get into his truck while Mr. Gold comes up behind him.

"Perfect timing Mr. French.', Moe gasps spinning around, spins cane up, 'As always."

Suddenly Mr. Gold hits Moe several times knocking him down to the ground. Mr. Gold looks around and gets out the rope and duct tape.

Storybrooke…

Roads…

Mr. Gold drives on the road towards the road. He checks the rearview mirror and looks ahead. In the back of the truck, lies Moe, tied with the rope and duct tape over his mouth wondering where he's being taken to.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Cabin…

Mr. Gold stops the truck and gets out. It starts to rain a little. Mr. Gold walks to the back of the truck opening the doors. Moe gets up and Mr. Gold points his gun at him.

"Now, get up and walk out. Now!"

Moe pushes himself out of the truck and gets to his feet. Mr. Gold points with the gun towards the cabin.

"Now…walk to the cabin!"

Moe walks to the cabin and opens it up. Mr. Gold gets in too and closes the door behind him.

"Now. Sit." Mr. Gold orders

Moe sits down and Mr. Gold looks hard at the man.

"You took something very valuable to me.', Moe mumbles to Mr. Gold, 'And I'm going to get it back, one way or another." Mr. Gold says cocking is gun

Moe puts up his hands mumbling behind the tape.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan checks records of Moe's recent transactions. He never left Storybrooke, so why would he steal the stuff from Gold and leave it at his shop.

"It doesn't make any sense."

Evan sighs and gets up. He walks to the windows and looks out them. Evan looks out the window and notices someone strange walking down the street. The same tall bald person who was helping Mr. Gold earlier.

"Who the hell is that?"

Evan quickly grabs his coat and follows the man.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

The bald man walks down the street with Evan several yards behind him. He approaches Mr. Gold's shop and stands at the door for a second. Evan approaches him.

"Excuse me.', the man turns around and sees Evan, shows badge, 'Who are you and what are you doing outside Gold's shop?"

The man grins and Evan narrows his eyes.

"Piss off."

The man goes back to the door. Evan smiles and pulls out a retractable baton.

"Now's not the time to piss me off."

Evan nudges the man with the baton and he turns around. He shoves the baton in the guys face.

"Now, who are you?"

The man pushes the baton out of his face. Evan pushes the button to retract the baton to extend it out. He hits the guy in the leg and he falls to the ground holding his knee. Evan steps on the guy shoving the baton in the guys throat.

"Now, judging by your appearance, you work for God, yes?"

The man grunts hard.

"Yes."

"Now, tell me where he is.', the man doesn't say anything, tilts head, forces harder against throat, 'WHERE, IS HE?"

Evan loses up the force.

"He took French to his log cabin."

"Log cabin?"

"Out in the woods to have a chat."

"He's not just going to talk to him is he?"

"What do you think?"

"Did Moe even take the stuff?"

The man smiles and Evan narrows his eyes.

"That…you're going to have to ask French himself."

Evan gets off the man and walks away. He quickly gets to his car and goes into the woods where Gold is and Moe.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Cabin…

Mr. Gold sets down his gun and walks back to Moe who's scared out of his mind. He grabs a seat holding his cane very close.

"Now…I'm going to tell you a story Mr. French. It's not going to make any sense to you. But bear with me…because no matter what, you wouldn't understand.', Moe just blinks wondering what Gold is going to say, 'You took something very valuable to me. Something I treasure dear. Something I would never give up even if my life depended on it.', blinks and grips cane tighter, 'You used to have a daughter Mr. French.', Moe blinks wondering what Gold is talking about, 'A daughter who…a long time ago showed me what it was like to be…', looks at hand, 'something I wasn't…', looks back at Moe, 'So now this is what's going to happen. I'm going to remove that piece of tape across your mouth. And you're going to say only two sentences. The first sentence, you're going to tell me where it is. The second sentence, why. Understood?', Moe nods, 'Good."

Mr. Gold takes the tape off Moe's mouth as he sits back in the chair.

"Mr. Gold, I'm sorry, but you have to believe me I…"

"Ah, ah, ah…', Moe stops talking, 'NOT, what I wanted to hear!"

Mr. Gold hits Moe several times with his cane.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I had to have my van back Mr. Gold!"

"WRONG AGAIN!"

Mr. Gold's strikes get harder.

"I had no choice! They told me…"

"They?', Moe realizes, narrows eyes, 'Who…is 'they'?"

"Mr. Gold…please."

"TELL ME!"

Mr. Gold continues to hit Moe over and over again several times.

"She was special to me! And now she's gone! FOREVER! Because of you! YOU! I cared for her! I DID!"

"Who are you talking about!?"

Mr. Gold just hits Moe over and over again. Outside, Evan pulls up slamming on the brakes. He gets out and sees Moe's van. Evan stops walking and hears yelling from inside. He runs inside and kicks the door down seeing what Gold is doing to Moe.

"GOLD!"

Evan grabs hold of Gold and stops him from attacking Moe. He throws Gold to the side taking his cane away from him. Mr. Gold breathes hard as Evan looks at him and at Moe. Evan grabs his phone.

"I need an ambulance.', looks at Mr. Gold, 'I need it now."

Evan hangs up and looks at Mr. Gold who slowly tries to stand back up.

"Just in time Mr. Swan. I was just about to find out where my item was."

Evan looks at Mr. Gold and back at Moe.

"You sure? He looks like he can barely talk."

"Oh he talked all right. I almost got what I needed before you interrupted."

Evan crosses his arms staring hard at Mr. Gold.

Storybrooke…

The Rabbit Hole…

Ashley sits alone playing with her drink. Mary look and sees Ashley a bit sadden. She walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"I see ladies night is working out well for you."

Ashley tries to smile and stops playing with her drink.

"I thought it would make me feel a bit better.', sighs slowly, 'But the truth is, it's more like I want to be with my guy night right now.', Mary listens in, 'He works all day. And I'm with the baby all day. What's the point if we're together if we're not together." Ashley explains

Mary thinks about what Ashley just said slowly nodding.

"I get what you're saying Ruby. You love someone you can't be with…it just feels and like increases the burden you're ignoring." Mary explains

Ashley thinks about what Mary just said and gets up.

"This was a bad idea. I should go home."

"Ashley, wait a second."

As Ashley turns around, she sees Sean there with a dozen roses.

"Ashley."

Ashley blinks seeing Sean at the club.

"Sean? What are you doing here? I thought you would be working tonight."

"I am. I'm on my break. And I wanted to see you.', Ruby comes walking back by Mary, the two watch as Sean hands over the dozen roses to Ashley who happily accepts them, 'I also came here to ask you an important question."

Ashley looks confused.

"Ask me what?"

Sean gets down on one knee and some people notice. He pulls out a box revealing a ring inside.

"Ashley Boyd…will you marry me?"

Ashley just stands there shocked and awe. Sean looks around and sees Ashley not saying anything.

"An answer would be nice, I only have a twenty minute break."

Ashley laughs crying wiping her eyes.

"Yes, yes I will!"

Ruby and Mary smile as they clap and as everyone else. Sean puts the ring on Ashley's finger and they embrace. The two move back and look at each other happily.

"Would you like to take a quick spin in my truck before I have to go back to work? I know it's not fancy as this, but…"

Ashley shakes her head.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

Sean laughs lending out his hand.

"Then my lady, your carriage, awaits you."

Ashley takes Sean's hand and the two leave together. Ruby smiles and walks back to the bar. Mary sits there for a second thinking about where and who she wants to be with right now. She grabs her thinks and heads outside.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary walks outside as Sean helps Ashley into his truck. She smiles seeing how happy they look. At the corner, David walks out seeing Mary.

"How was girl's night?"

Mary turns seeing David's smiling face.

"David?', David just smiles as she walks towards him, 'What are you doing here?"

"Well I knew you'd be here. And since it's Valentine's Day.', looks around reaching inside his coat pulling out a card, 'I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day card."

Mary smiles taking the card opening it. She looks back at David.

"You haven't been checking up on me have you?"

David puts two fingers together.

"Just a little bit.', Mary opens the card, 'I didn't want you finding someone else."

Mary finally sees the card. Her smiling face drops into a confused one.

"Kathryn, I love you'?"

David sees and takes the card.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mary.', reaches in coat pocket and pulls out other one, 'I meant to give you this one."

Mary just stands there seeing what David just did.

"David…I-I-I thought that if two people were meant to be together, they'd find a way to be together."

"Mary Margaret, I'm starting to believe that too."

"But David, if this is the only way, I truly believe we have to find another way. You can't have both. I don't believe that."

David shuts his eyes.

"Mary Margaret…I'm sorry."

"David. You need to go home to Kathryn." Mary says looking away

"I know…I should. But you're right. I don't want to give this up with you. We'll…', shakes head, 'I'll find a way. For you."

"I truly hope so David."

David sighs shaking his head.

"Happy Valentine's Day huh?"

Mary chuckles.

"Yeah…Happy Valentine's Day."

Mary walks ahead opposite of David. David looks back and walks ahead opposite of Mary. The two go their separate ways.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Cabin…

The EMT's give the rundown of Moe French's stability to Evan.

"How bad is it?" Evan asks

"He'll be in a wheelchair for a while." EMT answers

"That bad huh?"

"Whatever Mr. Gold was trying to get out of him…got a lot more in him than needed."

"Thanks."

Evan walks to Mr. Gold who stands on the sidelines. Mr. Gold sees Evan coming.

"How's are dear friend Mr. French?"

"Oh not too bad. They told me you didn't manage to break every bone in his body."

"I didn't him to hard now."

"The guy's going to be in a body cast or in a wheel chair. Your damn lucky Gold you didn't kill him."

"You have a funny way of using the word lucky sheriff."

Evan crosses his arms.

"And you Gold have a funny way of showing justice. Cane style. What the hell did he do to you to beat him to a pulp?"

"In case you forgot.', leans forward, 'He stole from me."

Looks at Moe.

"You beating him senseless doesn't answer for him stealing a few items from your house. It doesn't make sense. Moe managed to tell me, or mumbled that you said he had a daughter."

"I'm afraid you heard wrong sheriff."

"Moe doesn't have a daughter. Is there something going on here Gold that you want to tell me?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I believe we're done here sheriff."

Mr. Gold walks away but Evan grabs him.

"Is that your final statement?"

Mr. Gold looks down at Evan grabbing him.

"Yes it is."

Evan grins.

"Good. Mr. Gold. You're under arrest."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm under arrest for what?"

"Under arrest for attacking Moe French."

Evan puts the cuffs on Gold and guides him to his car. He puts him in and takes him to the police station.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan guides Mr. Gold to his cell and walks him in. He takes off the cuffs and locks the door. Mr. Gold turns around.

"You're making a mistake sheriff."

"No.', puts cuffs down on desk, 'I'm not. You did."

"Am I spending the night?"

Evan shrugs.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the lights on in case it gets too dark for you."

"I'm not afraid of the dark Mr. Swan."

Evan nods.

"Then we have no problem then."

Mr. Gold watches Evan walk away as he sits down.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Mr. Swan?"

Evan stops at the hallway leaving the station. He slowly looks at Gold through the bars and turns around.

"Why?"

"Just a matter of understanding a bit about what I was saying back there. About French's daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter."

"As far as you know."

Evan blinks and turns back. He walks to Gold and stands outside the cell with his arms crossed.

"What's your question?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No." Evan answers quickly

"That was a quick answer."

"Because it never happened. I answered your question, now explain."

"Very well. A long time ago…there was a woman who stayed with me.', Evan blinks listening to the story, 'Under a deal.', Evan rolls his eyes, 'At first she was…just a servant. But…slowly she started to grow on me. The way she cleaned…the way she smiled…asked me things that I haven't thought about in such a long time."

"What was her name?"

Mr. Gold shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is…she was…important to me."

"What happened to her?"

Mr. Gold sighs.

"She died. And she's gone forever."

Evan lowers his head down. Mr. Gold gulps hard as Evan turns around leaving the station.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks with a single rose in his hand. Mary sits at the table just staring blankly ahead. Evan walks around Mary and sees her in a daze.

"Mary?"

Mary doesn't react.

"Hey…"

Evan gulps and looks around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

Evan nods. He lowers down the rose in front of Mary.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mary."

Mary blinks seeing the rose in front of her. Evan grabs her shoulder squeezing gently. He walks away as Mary takes the rose staring intently at it. Mary sort of smiles as Evan goes to bed.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan walks in the station and looks across the room seeing Mr. Gold sitting on the bed.

"Oh that's right. I knew I forgot something. Morning Gold!"

Mr. Gold shakes his head.

"And good morning to you Mr. Swan."

Evan drops a paper bag on his desk and opens it up revealing a sandwich. He smiles happily opening it up taking a bite out of it. Evan shows off from it to Mr. Gold.

"Granny's sandwiches. They're delicious.', Mr. Gold rolls his eyes, 'I didn't bring two. Want my other half? You remember that favor I owe you Gold?"

"Yes Mr. Swan. I remember. And I don't need you to remind me."

"How about I make you a new deal.', Mr. Gold turns his head, 'How about you use that favor up for my other half of my sandwich. And I'll let you go. How does that sound?"

Mr. Gold sighs.

"Mr. Swan, when the day comes when I use my favor against you, it'll be used for more than a half of a sandwich and my freedom."

Evan smiles

"Suit yourself. Since you already have the suit."

Suddenly footsteps can be heard and Evan turns. Evan turns and sees Regina with Henry walking towards him.

"Regina?"

"Sheriff Swan. A word please."

Evan gets up and walks out of his office. He looks down at Henry and back up at Regina.

"What are you doing here?"

"A trade."

"A trade?"

"One hour with Henry.', Evan looks shocked, 'Hang on, do whatever you want together."

Evan crosses his arms.

"And what do you want?', Regina turns and looks hard at Mr. Gold, 'You want to talk to Mr. Gold? Alone? Forget it."

Regina just stares at Mr. Gold.

"Fifty nine minutes left. The clocks running."

Evan looks serious sat Regina.

"Evan.', Evan looks down, 'Come on."

Evan tilts his head and looks at Mr. Gold.

"Bring me back something to eat will you?"

Evan turns around and grabs his jacket.

"Come on Henry."

Evan and Henry leave. Now it's just Regina and Mr. Gold. Regina just grins looking hard at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold just nods his head.

"I see. You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Well now you have it."

"This was the only way I could do it Gold." Regina says with a smile

Mr. Gold points his hand at the seat next to the cell.

"Then please. Have a seat."

Regina walks over and sits down. She fixes her coat and the two stare at each other. Mr. Gold clears his throat.

"Now if this is what I think it is, then if we both have something the other wants, a deal can be made."

"That's why I'm here. You start first."

"Okay then.', looks serious at Regina, 'Do you have…what I want?"

Regina just smiles showing her teeth.

"Yes I do."

Mr. Gold looks nervous sighing in relief.

"So…it was you…who put French up to stealing my stuff."

Regina shrugs.

"I simply told Mr. French to do what he thought was right.

"Oh you did Regina. And you also told him what to take too."

"You know the funny thing Mr. Gold. We used to know each other quite well. Is it really coming down to this? Tricking and fooling each other?"

"Yes, it seems so Regina. I got what I wanted.', points at himself, 'But now what do you want?" Mr. Gold asks pointing at Regina

Regina just grins.

"I want you to answer one question Mr. Gold."

"A question?"

"Yes."

Mr. Gold blinks and shrugs.

"Ask away dearie."

Regina leans forward.

"What's your name?"

"My name?', Regina nods, 'Mr. Gold."

"No. Your real name."

"Regina…for every second that I've spent on this earth, Mr. Gold has always been my name."

"Not from here.', Mr. Gold narrows his eyes, 'How about seconds spent somewhere else."

Mr. Gold gulps shaking his head.

"What are you really asking me here Regina?"

"Oh I think you know Mr. Gold. And if you want what you truly need back, tell me, your, REAL name. RIGHT, NOW." Regina asks seriously

Mr. Gold sees the seriousness in Regina's eyes. He slowly starts to smile and chuckles a little.

"My real name…is…Rumpel…stiltskin dearie.', Regina's serious face fades away, 'Did you really think you were the only one who remembered?', stands up and grabs bars, 'Now give me what I want!"

Regina stands up calmly.

"There's the man I used to know."

"You'll remember him sooner enough."

Regina reaches in her purse and pulls out a chipped cup. Mr. Gold gasps seeing it. Regina plays with it staring at it.

"You were willing to beat a man over a chipped cup."

"Yes."

"Sentimental are we?"

"Yes. I am.', takes cup and Regina watches, 'Good day…Your Majesty."

Regina watches as Mr. Gold sits down holding the cup carefully. Mr. Gold just stares at the cup.

"Since we're being honest and truthful with each other. Let's set the record straight.', slowly looks at Regina, 'You may run this town. But I own this town. I'm the one with the true power. Not you. And sooner rather than later, I'll be leaving it behind. And not even you, will stop me."

Regina grins grabbing the bars leaning in.

"We shall see…Rumpel."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes as Regina walks away. He slowly looks down at the chipped cup.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I'm so…sorry…"

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Regina enters the hospital. As she walks through the hospital, she passes up Moe who's in a wheel chair with an arm cast and bandages around his head and neck. Regina looks back and walks up to a security door. She puts in a code and heads on through. Regina walks up to a nurse's desk who sees Regina coming.

"Hello Madam Mayor."

"I came to see her."

"She's right where she is."

"Has anyone come to see her?"

"No Mayor. Not today. Not ever."

Regina smiles.

"Good."

Regina walks down the hallway heading to a certain room.

Storybrooke…

New Playground…

Evan and Henry sit on top of the new playground Regina built.

"Hey Henry, I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"How much do you remember from your storybook?"

"A lot. Why?"

"I need you to tell me something about a certain character."

"Which?"

Regina walks closer and closer to the room she's walking to.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"What about him?"

"Did he care about anyone? Perhaps love?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Who?"

Regina stops in front of a door.

"Her name was Belle."

Evan looks confused.

"Belle? As in Beauty and the Beast Belle?"

"Yeah, but Rumpelstiltskin was the beast."

"No kidding."

"It's true. I would show you if I had the book."

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, Belle tries to prove that she loved him, but he rejected her."

"And?"

Regina opens a small hatch inside the dark room.

"He sent her away. Didn't want to see her again."

"What happened next?"

"Before it was too late, the curse came about. But I don't know if Belle made it or not."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she's not here in Storybrooke. I've never seen her."

Evan looks out ahead.

"Huh…"

"Why are you suddenly interested in Rumpelstiltskin?"

Regina looks inside and sees someone hiding in the far corner of the room. A girl with long hair.

"I don't know…just an odd feeling I suppose."

The woman slowly turns her head seeing Regina. Regina just grins seeing Belle locked in her room.


	13. Chapter 13 – The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 13 – The Truth Comes Out

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

David and Kathryn eat together in their living room. Kathryn drinks red wine and David drinks a beer. And it's really quiet between the two. You could hear the sound of a pin drop. David cuts his dinner and looks over at Kathryn. Kathryn looks and David looks away. David swallows his food.

"This is good chicken. You cooked it really well."

Kathryn blinks wiping her mouth.

"David. David we need to talk."

David sees the look in Kathryn's eyes and sets down his utensils.

"Okay. What about?"

"I applied to law school. I'm going back."

David sits there for a moment finally smiling.

"That's…That's amazing.', Kathryn smiles, 'Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kathryn shrugs shaking her head.

"I…I have no idea. I just thought I could never do it. Actually try and do it.', reaches over for the application, 'But I did. I received it today.', hands it to David, David takes it and looks at it, 'I got in David."

David looks at the letter and notices one small detail.

"Kathryn…this…this is great. But it's in Boston." David says looking at Kathryn

"David I know things have been very hard between us. But maybe a fresh start. Somewhere else, is exactly what we need.', David looks down at the letter, 'Maybe all our fighting to reopen old memories is the problem. We should try to make new ones instead. Don't you think?"

David sits there for a moment and thinks. Kathryn sees and David nods.

"It's defiantly a big step."

"Yes it is." Kathryn says nodding

"How long before you have to go?"

"A week or so."

David nods.

"I see."

Kathryn tilts her head.

"What?"

David shrugs.

"I don't know Kathryn. A…part of me wants to go and the other…wants to stay here in Storybrooke."

"You want to stay here David?"

"Yes I do Kathryn, but the thing is, I feel like I'm getting used to this place."

"David. There's nothing here for us. Why do you really want to stay here in Storybrooke?"

David gulps and looks back at Kathryn. He sighs slowly and looks firm at her.

"Give me a day to think about it. Will you?"

Kathryn blinks and shakes her head.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

David puts his hand on Kathryn's hand. Kathryn turns it around and holds David's hand. Later that night, David steps out of his house with his cell phone. David looks back and calls Mary.

"Hello?"

"Mary?"

"David, is there something wrong?"

"Can I talk to you Mary?"

"Now?"

"Yes. If you don't mind."

"Of course. Where?"

"Main Street. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

David and Mary hang up.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

David looks both ways looking for Mary. He spots her truck and parks across the street. David goes to her as she gets out.

"Mary."

"David. What's the matter? You sounded worried on the phone."

"It's Kathryn. She's applied to law school."

Mary tilts her head.

"To where?"

"It's in Boston."

"Boston?"

"Yeah…she wants to move there to start over."

Mary thinks for a second and looks back at David.

"What did you say to her about it?"

"To give me some time to think about."

The two start walking. Mary looks down.

"I take it that you didn't tell her about how you're going to think about it with me, yes?"

David sighs shaking his head.

"No. Of course not."

Mary gets a little anxious.

"Why is that our only problem?"

David narrows his eyes and looks at Mary.

"What do you mean problem?"

Mary looks at David.

"We're lying to her David.', David looks straight ahead, 'Lying which in turn are secrets."

"I don't want to…" David begins to say

"We're not being honest David.', David looks back again, "I know it's hard David, but we have to tell Kathryn everything. About us.', David stops walking, keeps walking, 'The truth." Mary explains

Mary looks to her side and sees David missing. She turns back and sees him looking concerned about telling her.

"Mary Margaret…', shrugs, 'I don't think I can do it."

Mary blinks narrowing her eyes.

"But you have to David.', David gulps and blinks, 'If we can't be honest with other people around us, how can we be honest amongst ourselves with each other?"

David thinks for a moment looking back at Mary.

"Is this really the best plan?"

"Of course it is. What's your plan?"

David shrugs and the two start walking again.

"Do you want to move to Boston?" Mary asks

David looks at Mary and back up ahead.

"No. I don't."

Mary nods and the two walk some more.

"The only way no one gets hurt here is that if were not together David.', David just thinks about the idea, 'Is that what you want?"

David looks quickly at Mary.

"No. I don't Mary." David says walking in front of Mary

The two stop and just look at each other.

"Then we have to stop all the hiding and secretly moving around.', David slowly looks away, 'It's better if she hears it from you than from someone else."

David nods.

"You're right Mary. Your right."

Mary slowly smiles

"What do you choose David?"

David sort of smiles.

"I choose you Mary."

Mary sort of smiles and nods.

"Then you have to tell Kathryn as soon as you can." Mary says walking away

David turns watching Mary walk away. He slowly sighs looking down.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan sits at the table taking a sip of his cocoa. He sniffs looking at files scattered around. Suddenly Mary walks in and Evan looks up.

"Hey."

Mary blinks taking off her scarf.

"Hi."

Evan looks up again and sees Mary in somewhat…of a daze.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?', looks back, 'Oh yes. Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Evan asks narrowing his eyes

"I'm fine. Just…things."

"What things Mary?"

Mary looks away thinking about David.

"Just…things."

Evan nods taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Okay…"

Mary walks to her window and looks out it. Evan peeks at the corner of his eye knowing what's going on.

The Next Day…

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

The motorcycle man walks out of Granny's taking a deep breath. He walks ahead, just as Evan turns going to enter Granny's.

"Ah, Evan.', Evan looks, 'Good morning."

Evan shows his badge off his coat.

"Sheriff."

The man puts his hands up.

"Oh excuse me, I meant sheriff."

"Something you need?"

"I was actually hoping to bump into you."

"Why?"

"Remember that coffee? I want to use it now."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you want coffee with me? You said you were a writer, looking for inspiration."

"I find ways around inspiration. Even from taking a sip of coffee."

"Thanks but no thanks.', the man narrows his eyes, 'I'm not having a cup of coffee with someone who I don't even know their name. See ya."

The man bites his lip as Evan heads to Granny's.

"August.', Evan stops and looks back, 'My name is August."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"August?"

"Yes." August says turning around

"Is there a last name to that name?"

"August W. Booth."

"What's the W stand for?"

"Wayne."

"Well, nice to finally meet you August."

"Now that we know each other, I'll meet you back here later."

Evan salutes and enters Granny's as August walks to his bike getting on. Inside, Mary takes a sip of her cocoa watching August ride away. Evan spots Mary and goes to the table she's sitting at.

"So, who was that?" Mary asks

"August. August W. Booth."

"That's his name?"

"It's the only name I got from him so I'm just going to go with it."

"I see."

Evan sighs and sits back.

"Okay so…', Mary looks, 'What's up?"

"I'm sorry?"

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Come on Mary, there's something going on. It's written all over your face."

Mary touches her face fixing her hair a bit.

"No. No. Nothing's going on."

"Oh please Mary.', Mary looks flushed, smiles a bit, 'What is it?"

Mary takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Okay…', moves in closer at Evan, 'Remember when you told me to stay away from David?"

Evan moves in closer.

"Yes. I was quite clear." Evan says whispering

Mary looks around and Evan just waits for it.

"I didn't."

Evan nods.

"Oh I know Mary.', Mary looks shocked, 'I've always known."

"How…when…', looks around, 'How do you know?"

"Because I know when I see a lovesick woman around me."

"Evan I wouldn't say I'm…"

"You're not exactly a pro at covering your tracks Mary."

Mary is just speechless.

"I've been discreet!', looks a round, whisper, 'I've been discreet. It's not like I've flashed myself to the entire town."

Evan tilts his head and puts out his hand.

"One: you clean yourself up more a bit too much as if you're going to meet someone.', one finger out, Mary smells herself, 'Two: you smile at your phone when you receive a text message.', two fingers out, Mary looks at her phone, 'Three: late night walks? Really?', three ringers out, 'Four: new perfume.', smells, 'Your wearing something new right now.' Four fingers out, 'And Five: you show off your chest a bit more." Evan explains showing five fingers out

Mary looks down at herself and back at Evan.

"My chest is showing?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Mary…when I first met you, you always buttoned the top button of your shirt."

Mary thinks for a second narrowing her eyes. She looks back at Evan.

"Why didn't you ever say anything if you knew?"

"Mary. I'm not your son.', makes face, 'really or story wise."

"Well according to Henry, I am." Mary says taking a sip of her drink

"Mary, I knew when the time was right, you were going to tell me."

"You're right about that. Right about everything else."

Evan nods.

"So…what's going on?"

Mary gulps.

"He's going to tell Kathryn."

Evan looks a bit surprised but shakes it off.

"He's going to tell her everything?"

Mary nods.

"Yes. Everything."

Evan sighs and nods.

"Good. That's really good."

"It is. It's the right thing to do."

"It is."

Evan picks up his drink and holds it up.

"Here's to you."

"To me?"

"You decided to do this with him. Now it's his turn."

Mary nods and picks up her cup.

"Yes."

The two cling glasses.

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

David walks up to his front door and slowly sighs. Inside, Kathryn types on her laptop and checks the website. Suddenly the front door opens and Kathryn looks.

"David? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in here, I've taken a look and found a whole bunch of apartments in Boston."

David walks in and sees the apartments. He nods.

"They look…decent."

"Have you ever been to Boston?" Kathryn asks looking up

David shakes his head.

"No. I haven't."

"I still don't know which neighborhood to pick them in. Maybe I should ask the sheriff."

"Why?" David asks narrowing his eyes

"He's from there. He'll know the area."

David looks down at Kathryn blinking.

"Kathryn.', Kathryn stops and looks up, closes eyes shaking head, 'I'm sorry but…I can't go to Boston with you."

Kathryn sits there for a moment finally looking firm.

"Can't David…or won't?"

"Kathryn. I'm so, so sorry.', slowly kneels down, Kathryn looks away, 'It's hard for me to say this to you."

"If it's the truth, then go with that." Kathryn says looking back at David

"The truth?"

"Yes. David.', looks firm at David, 'Is there something that I don't know about?"

David tries to say it but he shakes his head getting up.

"No Kathryn.', looks around the room, Kathryn crosses her arms, 'Something's happened. I don't know how to explain it. And I don't know what it is?"

"Really David?"

"Yes Kathryn.', looks back at Kathryn, 'It feels like something is preventing me from leaving Storybrooke."

"David…" Kathryn says shaking her head

"Kathryn, all I want to do is to make you happy. But if I'm not willing to be part of it, don't let me stop you from living your life.', Kathryn looks back at David, 'And your right. You need a fresh start. And it can't be with me."

Kathryn softly gasps. David gulps really hard looking away. He turns around leaving the house.

Storybrooke…

August's Workshop…

Inside an old looking garage, August has Henry's book pages scattered around doing certain things to them. Some are badly damaged and covered in dirt. So August dips them in water and brushing the dirt off very carefully. After he does that, August takes the pages from the water bowl and takes them on over to a wire so that they hang dry. August then takes pages that have already dried and puts them back into the storybook.

August looks down at the story book, Once Upon A Time. He blinks a few times at it and looks at the number of pages that he's restored. August takes the pages he picked up and puts them back into place. Sewing them up carefully in the tradition style of the storybook.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Henry rides his bike to his mother's office. He parks it and heads inside. Henry walks up the stairs and stands in front of her door knocking.

"Come in." Regina says behind the door

Henry opens the door and Regina looks seeing Henry's at the door.

"Ah Henry. Come on in, have a seat."

Henry walks over and sits down on the couch. Regina walks over with a tin and a blue bow on top of it. She smiles happily placing the gift down in Henry's lap. Henry just stares at it wondering what's going on.

"Well, go on. Open it Henry."

Henry blinks slowly looking at his mom.

"Why are you giving me a gift?"

"I'm giving you a gift because I love you.', Henry looks back down, 'Go on. Open it."

Henry unties the bow and takes off the top. He pushes the blue paper out of the way pulling out a portable video game system.

"Wow. Thanks." Henry says

"Now, I know you miss your storybook. But with this, you can be the hero and tell the story anyway you want."

Henry sighs through his nose setting the system down. Regina sees.

"Thanks again."

Regina sighs and looks back at Henry.

"Henry, please believe me when I say this. When I tore down your 'castle', I was doing it for your safety.', Henry nods, grabs Henry's arm, 'Please don't be mad at me. I never wanted to destroy your storybook."

"I'm not mad at you. It's just…"

"It's just what sweetie?"

Henry sighs finally looking at his mom.

"It's Evan.', Regina looks away, 'I want to see him. He's my best friend. I like hanging out with him."

"Henry…"

"Please mom?"

Regina looks away and suddenly Kathryn enters looking like she's been crying for a while.

"Regina, can I talk…', sees Regina and Henry, 'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with your son."

Regina shakes her head at Henry puts the system away.

"No, no Kathryn. It's okay.', looks at Henry, 'Henry, it's time for you to go home and do your homework, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I'll be home in a bit and then we can have dinner."

Henry nods and leaves. Kathryn watches as Henry leaves closing the door. Suddenly she starts crying covering her face. Regina sees getting up.

"Oh Kathryn, what happened? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I'm not."

"What happened? Have a seat."

Regina hands Kathryn a tissue and she takes it as the two sit down.

"It's…It's David."

Regina narrows her eyes.

"What about David?"

Kathryn sighs.

"He's leaving me."

Regina thinks for a second looking serious shaking her head.

"That little…', shakes head biting lip, Kathryn notices, 'She never listens. EVER."

Kathryn narrows her eyes.

"Regina?"

Regina sort of smiles looking back at Kathryn.

"She just couldn't help herself to stay away from him."

"Regina, what the hell are you talking about?"

Regina looks confused seeing Kathryn doesn't know.

"David didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Mary Margaret."

"The woman at the hospital?"

"Yes. You really don't know?"

Kathryn look like she's about to lose it.

"Regina, what does Mary Margaret have to do with this?', Regina just blinks and Kathryn looks serious, 'Regina, do you know something I don't? Tell me!"

Regina just blinks and looks serious.

"Kathryn…she and David…they've been having an affair."

Kathryn sighs and almost looks like she's about to throw up. She covers her eyes and sniffs hard. Regina just stays quiet letting Kathryn taken in what she learned. Kathryn looks back at Regina.

"How…How do you even know this?', Regina just blinks, 'Did you see them together or something?"

"No Kathryn. I have pictures."

Kathryn looks shocked.

"Pic-Pictures?!"

"Sydney does blackmail stories. He sells them to make a profit."

"Sydney Glass?!"

"I took them away of course."

"I want to see them!"

Regina stays calm.

"Kathryn…"

"No! I want to see them. NOW."

Regina sees that Kathryn really wants to see the photos. She nods and gets up walking to her desk. Kathryn gets up as well and follows Regina over as she opens her cabinet and pulls out an envelope. Regina holds them slowly handing them over.

"It's better if you don't see them."

"Give them to me." Kathryn orders taking them

Kathryn takes them out of Regina's hand and pulls out the photos. One after the other, there's a picture of David and Mary together, kissing, and smiling at each other. Two people who are in love with each other. Kathryn shakes her head looking even more sad at Regina.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was hoping you two would work it out."

"What?" Kathryn asks shaking her head and wiping her eyes

"You two are supposed to be together."

"Why do you care if David and I are together?"

"Because it's the way it should be."

"The way it should be? Regina, who the hell do you think you are if me and David aren't together?"

"Kathryn…"

"Before David's accident, things were not all that great. And when he came back, I thought, for a few weeks things could get better but they didn't. He's still the same David. And now I find out he's been with another girl, told by my so called 'friend'!"

"I am your friend Kathryn."

Kathryn looks at the photos and drops them.

"A friend wouldn't hide this from me."

Kathryn turns and walks away. Regina watches.

"Kathryn, wait, I was only trying to help."

Kathryn stops at the door and turns around.

"Consider are 'friendship' over."

Regina just stands there shocked as Kathryn walks out leaving her office.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan walks to his car staring at his phone. Down the street, Kathryn walks quickly to her car wiping her eyes. Evan spins around now walking backwards. Kathryn looks down in her purse trying to find her keys. Evan spins around and Kathryn looks up to only see Evan. The two collide.

"Oh!"

"Whoa!"

Evan and Kathryn both drop their things. Evan picks up Kathryn's keys and Kathryn picks up Evan's phone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Evan says

Kathryn sniffs.

"It's fine."

Kathryn quickly takes her keys as Evan takes his phone. Evan narrows his eyes and sees Kathryn really upset. He looks closer at her as she walks past him and towards her car. Evan watches as Kathryn gets in her car and turns around the opposite way towards her house. He stands there for a moment thinking.

"Her house is that way…', points in opposite direction, 'but the school is that way.', points in direction Kathryn went, realizes, shakes head, 'Oh crap."

Evan quickly runs to his car and gets in driving towards the school.

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

David walks into the living room and sits down. He sighs shaking his head. David looks ahead and spots the box full of photos. He leans forward and opens it up. David picks up photos of him and Kathryn together. Happier times than this. David narrows his eyes and picks up his cellphone calling Mary.

Storybrooke…

School…

Mary walks down the hallway passing up students smiling at them. Her cell phone rings and she answers it knowing its David.

"David, hi."

"Hi Mary Margaret."

"So…did you do it?" Mary asks walking down a set of stairs

David sighs.

"Yes I did.', Mary smiles, 'It's bad. But I did it."

"I'm sorry David."

David rubs his face.

"It's okay Mary. It's really bad though."

"I know. But now we can start over. Pick up the pieces. Build something real together. No more lies. Just…us."

David smiles nodding.

"You're right. I want to see you."

"I want to see you too."

"Can I swing by after you get done with school?"

"Of course. And David."

"Hmm?"

"You did the right think you know."

David gulps looking worried.

"I…I know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mary hangs up just looking so happy. David hangs up looking a bit worried. Mary looks around the hall. Down the hall, Kathryn looks for Mary and spots her. Kathryn bumps into people looking furious. Mary looks and spots Kathryn walking right towards her. She narrows her eyes.

"Kathryn? What are you doing…"

Suddenly Kathryn slaps Mary and everyone around looks. Mary touches her cheek and Kathryn just looks furious. She slowly looks back at Kathryn.

"Kathryn, I'm, I'm so sorry. We were meaning to tell you."

"Screw you. And you're 'sorry'."

Mary looks around and sees they're making a scene.

"Kathryn, can we-can we please go and talk somewhere private?"

"Private? Private?! Now you give a damn about consideration?"

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I really am. We were going to tell you. We weren't going to lie to you anymore."

"You two told me nothing. Nothing!', people look around, 'For God know show long this has been going on, all I've been told was lies! From you and David!"

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Wait…David didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? There's more?"

"About me and him. He told me he told you about us."

Kathryn smiles shaking her head.

"He didn't. It seems like he lied to you too."

Mary gulps.

"Kathryn…"

"No.', puts hand up, 'I'm done. You two look so happy in the photos."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Photos? What photos?"

"Find out yourself."

Kathryn turns around and leaves. Mary just stands there seeing a few people looking at her. Kathryn barrages through the door, and behind the door, is Evan looking at Kathryn walking away seeing he was too late. Evan looks through the window of the door seeing the look on Mary's face. He sighs slowly seeing her touch her cheek. Evan shakes his head just leaving.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan pulls up in front of Granny's and puts the car in park. He sighs slowly rubbing his eyes. Evan gets out and walks to the front door. Suddenly he hears the sound of a motorcycle horn turning around. In the street is August on his bike stopping in front of his car.

"Hey sheriff."

"August."

"Now, how about that coffee?"

Evan sighs and shakes his head.

"No thanks. I'm really not in the mood."

"We made a deal remember?"

"I do. But…something's come up. I need to think things through."

"What happened?"

Evan looks away sighing through his nose.

"Personal.', August narrows his eyes, 'Not my personal just…a friend's personal."

"Oh I see. Well, perhaps talking about it with someone else can make you feel better."

"Still, not in the mood."

"Come on."

Evan sighs and points at Granny's.

"Fine. Coming in?"

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere else."

"Why can't we get coffee at Granny's?"

"Because I never said we would have coffee at Granny's."

"No more riddles."

"I don't speak in riddles."

"But you're being very precise."

"Then you should listen more carefully when I speak."

"Okay then…where are you taking me?"

"That's the surprise."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"This is ridicules."

"No.', Evan looks, 'It's adventure.', Evan narrows his eyes, looks back, 'Now get on."

Evan looks at August's bike.

"You want me to get on that?"

"I did say 'get on'."

"Can't I drive?"

"Why must you control everything?"

"Control is all I have. If I'm in control, someone is probably out of control."

"You got to stop being so direct and for once in your life take a leap of faith."

Evan rolls his eyes turning around seeing Granny there just watching August.

"A leap of faith huh?"

"That's what I said."

Evan sighs as Granny moves closer to him.

"Um, sheriff?', Evan looks at Granny, 'If you don't, do you mind if I do?"

August shakes his head and Evan shakes his.

"Sorry Granny."

Granny just smiles as Evan walks to the bike.

"Just so you know, I'm armed."

"Good to know."

August hands Evan a helmet and he puts it on.

"Could you tell me at least where your taking me."

"A watering hole."

"A watering hole?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

Evan gets on the back seat and sits back. August rolls the throttle back and drives off.

Storybrooke…

Watering Hole…

August pulls up to the watering hole he was talking about. Evan just scans the area looking at the place. August pulls over next to a giant tree with all its leaves off. Evan hops off taking off his helmet. He looks around and sees the watering hole August was talking about.

"August…it's a well."

An old well too.

"Yes it is. Also known as a watering hole."

Evan walks to it and looks down.

"You brought me here to make a wish?"

"Say what you want, but I believe there's something special about this well."

"Like what?"

August reaches in his satchel of his bike and pulls out a thermostat and two cups. Evan watches as August walks to him by the well.

"There's a legend about this well."

"What kind of legend?"

"A legend where, the water at the bottom of this well holds magical properties."

"Magical? For a second I thought I was talking to Henry."

"Henry.', August smiles, 'he's a smart kid. Wild imagination."

"I'll take a sip to that."

"Here."

August pours the coffee into a cup and hands it to Evan and he takes it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So anyway, about the legend."

"Ah yes. So the legend says, if you take a sip of the water from the well, you'll get back something that you've lost."

Evan blinks like he believes that.

"So you're saying, if I drink that water…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Something that I've lost will return to me?"

"Yes."

Evan looks down at his drink.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"For a writer who's just passing through, you seem to know a little bit more about this place."

August tilts his head taking a sip.

"And you're the sheriff. You know very little about this town."

"Then how do you know about all of this? Have you been to Storybrooke before, because that's the only answer."

"You want to know how I know?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll tell you."

Evan blinks listening carefully.

"Well?"

"Look down."

"Why?"

"Because there's a plaque on the well that tells the legend."

Evan blinks looking down. He looks and sees the plaque August is talking about saying the same legend he was saying. Evan shakes his head rubbing his head.

"You actually believe this crap?"

"You forget Evan. I'm a writer. I have a very well open mind."

"I'm not talking about believing in legends. I'm talking about you actually believe in magic?"

"It's not about the belief in magic itself Evan."

"Then what?"

"Water has been around on Earth for millions of years. Many different people see it in many different ways."

"Such as?"

"Many different cultures worship it. The entire land on Earth is surrounded by it. Water runs through everything that we know."

Evan takes another sip.

"So what are you saying August?"

"What I'm saying Evan…if I had to believe that magic was some sort essence that's real, I'd say it be water."

Evan blinks and slowly smiles. He walks around the well laughing.

"You…are crazy."

"Is it so hard to believe in something?"

"You said take a leap of faith, that leap is like twenty thousand feet up in the air. That's uh…a pretty tall leap August."

"Must you have evidence to everything?"

"What's the point of proof without it?"

"Okay, tell you what.', takes Evan's cup, pours both of them out and pours the well water into both of them, 'You don't have to agree with me on what I just said."

"Finally something we can agree on."

"And also another thing we can agree on."

"What's that?"

August hands Evan his cup.

"Take a sip of the water."

"Why? I haven't lost anything."

"Because you'll agree with me when I say, it's fine damn water."

Evan looks at the cup in August's hand and takes it. He looks down at it for a second and lifts it up.

"Cheers."

August lifts up his and the two chug the water. Evan gulps and August looks back. He licks his lips swinging around his tongue in his mouth.

"Okay, I agree with you.', August smiles, 'It's okay water…for a well."

"Told you."

"Now that we have this out of the way, can you take me back into town?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want to leave the sheriff out here now."

"I'm armed."

"Don't need to remind me."

The two walk back to August's bike. August hands Evan his spare helmet. Evan puts it on and the two head back into town.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary walks down the street keeping to herself. Some people walk by and notice its Mary. They talk about her under their breath and Mary notices, but she ignores it. Mary passes more people and again they talk about her under their breath. Mary walks even faster suddenly bumping into Granny.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mary yells

"No, excuse me, it's my…', Granny knows it's Mary, 'Oh. It's you." Granny says with a disgusted face

Mary narrows her eyes tilting her head.

"I'm sorry Granny?"

"Mary Margaret. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Granny walks away disgusted. Mary just stands there ready to cry.

"This is exactly what Evan was talking about…"

Mary walks on ahead towards her truck. Down the street, David walks by Mary's truck with a sponge and a bucket filled with soap. David dips the sponge in quickly trying to get off the word TRAMP that's painted on the side. Mary walks quicker to her car and looks seeing the word on her vehicle. She slowly stops almost dropping her bag.

"Oh my God…', David stops and looks back, 'Who…on Earth…did this?" Mary asks sadly

David drops the sponge shaking his head.

"I…I have no idea.', Mary covers her mouth, 'I….I don't know how this could happen."

Mary drops her hands looking serious at David.

"You don't know how this could have happened?', David narrows his eyes, 'You don't know?!"

"Mary Margaret.', walks to Mary and guides her to the sidewalk, 'I'm sorry, but I can't control what other people say or even do."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. But you can control over what YOU DO."

David just looks confused.

"Wait, what?"

"You, LIED. And now, everyone in town thinks of me as a tramp."

"I, I, I lied?"

"Yes David. You lied. To me. You said you told Kathryn, but you didn't."

"But WHO told her?"

Mary smiles.

"That's the question of the day isn't it?', David starts to look worried, 'Why didn't you tell her? We talked about it. And you agreed. So why didn't you?"

"I…I-I-I thought I could spare her the heartbreak."

"You thought? Right. You thought all by yourself. Not us. Not we. Just you. And now look at what's happened David." Mary says getting all teary eyed

David gulps so hard.

"I'm sorry Mary…I just wanted no one to get hurt."

Mary nods with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Wrong David. Now everyone's hurt. Especially me."

"I'm sorry Mary. But we can still have this."

"No David."

"Just as you said. We can start over. Pick up the pieces.', Mary shakes her head, 'We can still find out what we have is love."

"Love? This isn't love David.', David starts to get teary, 'This is far from love. We have…what we had, is something else."

David gets nervous.

"So…What are you saying Mary?"

Mary takes a moment to answer. She closes her eyes and reopens them back up.

"We can't be together David. Not…anymore."

David's eye sheds a tear.

"No…Mary…"

David lends out his hand to touch her, but she pulls away.

"Goodbye David."

Mary turns around and walks around her truck. David watches as he stands still. Mary gets in her truck and sits there for a moment. She softly gasps and drives away. Down the street, Augusts stops his bike and Evan hops off. Evan tosses August's spare helmet back.

"Thanks for the ride." Evan says

"Remember Evan.', Evan looks back, 'The one thing you've lost will return."

"Oh right. But the fact is, I didn't lose anything."

August smiles.

"Just keep an eye out. Things are more down on the ground than you think."

Evan narrows his eyes as August drives away. He turns around and walks past Granny's where his car is at. Evan gets in and starts the engine. He puts the car in drive, but as he drives forward, his back tire hits something causing him to brake.

"Whoa! What the…"

Evan gets out and looks back at his driver side tire. Nothing's there. Evan goes to the other tire and sees something in front of the passenger tire.

"What's this?', Evan reaches down pulling out Henry's red metal box, slowly realizes, 'It can't be….', slowly opens the box up and sees book, smiles, 'Oh my God…"

Evan looks around. Down the street, August watches as Evan stares at the book making sure it's the one. August kind of smiles and rides away. Evan walks around his car and gets in driving away.

Storybrooke…

Nolan Residence…

Regina walks up to the front doors of the house and knocks. Footsteps inside can be heard as Regina waits. Kathryn answers the door and sees Regina.

"Regina." Kathryn says with a firm voice

"Kathryn. Can we please talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I was trying to find the right time."

"There's never the right time for these sort of things Regina. While you knew while those two were doing it behind my back. What time did you find it right to tell me?"

"I understand how difficult this must be for you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something Regina, have you ever been in love?"

Regina takes a moment to answer.

"Yes. Yes Kathryn I have."

"And what happened to him?"

Regina gulps.

"He…he died."

Kathryn's face changes a bit from furious to shocked.

"Oh. I'm, I'm sorry."

Regina sniffs.

"It's all right. I thought I was trying to help you by not telling you. You and David are in love. You two should be together no matter what."

Kathryn thinks for a moment.

"I started thinking really hard about that when I got home. I don't think we were anymore Regina."

"You just don't stop loving someone Kathryn."

"I know, but it was like this even before David's accident. It was falling apart faster than it could be put back together."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

Kathryn sighs.

"Stick to the plan. I'm going to Boston."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. I need…', gulps, 'I need a new start. By myself. Somewhere else other than Storybrooke."

Regina thinks for a moment.

"I see."

"I also started to realize from the photos you showed me', Regina listens, 'The way David looked at Mary Margaret…he's never looked at me like that before.', Regina gulps, 'It's like he's always known her."

"That's not true. He loves you Kathryn."

Kathryn shakes her head.

"No. He doesn't. And I don't either. So I just told him to be with her."

Regina flinches blinking quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait…you told him what?"

"Well I didn't tell him. I'm just giving him a message."

"Why?"

"I can't say it in front of him Regina. Look, I'm leaving soon. You should too."

"Huh…well maybe…', thinks for a second, 'Maybe you leaving isn't such a bad idea after all."

"I hope so. Bye Regina."

Kathryn closes the door.

"Yeah…goodbye Kathryn."

Regina turns around and heads back in her car. Parked down the street, Regina watches as Kathryn puts bags and suitcases into her car. Kathryn gets into her car and drives away. Regina pulls up to her house and walks up to the door. Inside, Regina unlocks the door with her skeleton keys and puts them in her purse. Regina looks around the house for the message. She walks into the kitchen and finds a letter with DAVID on it. Regina picks up smiling in her way. She turns around and leaves.

Storybrooke…

New Playground…

Henry sits at a bench playing his new video game system. Evan pulls up in his car looking for Henry. He spots him and gets out walking towards him. Evan walks up to Henry and sees the game system in his hand.

"Hey little man." Evan says sitting down

"Hey, hang on, hang on! I'm about to level up!"

Evan watches as Henry dances around throwing his hands all over the place.

"Take it easy there. It's just a game."

"I got it, I got it…', Henry gets it, 'I GOT IT!"

"Woo-hoo! Look at you!"

Henry sighs.

"That was awesome."

"You think that was awesome?"

"Yeah. It was.', realizes, 'My moms going to be here any minute Evan. You got to go."

"I'll be quick. Besides, I got something better than that video game of yours."

"What?"

Evan reaches back and pulls out the storybook.

"Look what I found."

Henry sees the storybook and sets down the video game grabbing it.

"My storybook! You found it!"

"Yeah I did."

Henry flips the pages looking at Evan.

"Where did you find it?"

Evan looks confused narrowing his eyes.

"That's the thing, it was under my car."

"Under your car?"

"Yeah, I could have sworn that it wasn't there before. Maybe it was there and I just didn't notice. Who knows and who cares. I found it, that's the important thing."

"You said it. Thanks Evan."

"You're welcome little buddy."

Evan rubs Henry's head.

"That means Operation Cobra is back on!"

"Yep."

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"Luck is coming back to us. Things are changing for the better."

Evan shrugs.

"Or it could be the water I drank."

Henry looks confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Evan shakes his head waving his hand.

"Nothing. I'll see you again, okay bud?"

"Later Evan."

Evan pats Henry's head as he gets up heading back to his car. Henry looks at his book and opens it finally seeing it again in a long time.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

That night, Evan pulls up behind Mary's truck and gets out. Evan spins his keys in his hand and looks at Mary's truck just as he walks up to the door, but he stops and slowly looks back.

"Huh?"

Evan narrows his eyes seeing something funny on the other side of the truck. He walks around it and sees TRAMP painted on the side of it.

"Tra…mp? Tramp?', Evan looks up at Mary's window closing his eyes, 'Oh no…"

Evan rubs his face slowly sighing. He walks up to the door and goes on up. Inside, Mary lays at her bed holding her pillow, crying. Evan suddenly walks in quietly and looks around the darkened apartment. He looks off to the side and sees Mary all alone. Evan sighs slowly taking his jacket off and setting his keys down on the table. He slowly walks to Mary who she hears him coming.

"I'll find out who did that to your truck Mary. I promise." Evan says looking away

Mary sniffs.

"You were right."

Evan bites his lip.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Yes Mary. I believe…', shakes head, 'I truly believe your just mistaken for all this.', Mary doesn't say anything, 'Do you want to talk about it? I'm not Archie but I can listen quite well."

"No…I've been crying…"

"I know."

"You don't like that…so you better go."

Evan shakes his head.

"No. I won't."

Evan sits down taking off his shoes.

"I'll keep you company. How's that sound?"

Mary sniffs.

"Fine."

Evan nods sitting back. He stares up at the ceiling as Mary just looks sideways.

"You may not be my mom, but your my friend Mary.', gets comfortable, 'I thought I just say that."

Mary sniffs once again.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina walks into her office setting down the message Kathryn left for David. She reaches in her drawer below moving a spray can that was the same color on Mary's truck. Regina grabs a lighter and sets the message on fire smiling evilly at it.

Storybrooke…

Outskirts of Town…

Kathryn drives towards the town line of Storybrooke. Up ahead, in the darkness her headlights show the sign saying Now Leaving Storybrooke. Kathryn drives closer and closer to it. When all seems fine, but then suddenly everything's not. Kathryn's car is found on the side of the road nearly on it's side, with Kathryn completely gone.


	14. Chapter 14 – Love and Lost

Chapter 14 – Love and Lost

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks out with a grey button down shirt and looks around the apartment for Mary.

"Mary? Mary."

Evan looks around and doesn't see her. He shrugs and walks to the table finding a note on it with his name on it. Evan grabs it narrowing his eyes.

"Went out…needed to do something. Sorry about breakfast.', Evan blinks looking up, 'What did you have to do at 7:30 in the morning?"

Evan puts the note down and grabs his coat. He walks to the door and leaves heading to Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan pulls in front of Granny's and walks to the front door only to get pushed by Leroy who gets in first.

"Watch it." Leroy says

Evan watches as he nearly got shoved off by Leroy entering Granny's. He fixes his coat and walks on in. Evan looks around and sees Leroy sitting at the contour ordering. He smiles funny and walks behind him as he gets a cup of coffee. Evan bumps into Leroy hard and spills his coffee almost.

"Hey, watch it!"

Leroy looks back and sees Evan, the sheriff holding it up. He stops and growls.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Leroy sits back straight and Evan walks to a table ready to order. Ruby walks by with her charming smile.

"What can I get for you sheriff?"

Evan sighs shrugging.

"A bowl of cereal."

"As usual." Ruby says with a smile

Evan watches as Ruby leaves. Finally Leroy's order comes. Leroy digs in grabbing his hardboiled egg cracking it. He digs into his hash browns and egg. Suddenly Tom and Walter come in and see two vacant seats at the contour, but Leroy is sitting in the middle. They walk up to him together.

"Um, excuse me Leroy?', Tom asks, Leroy turns around giving off his usual hard look, 'Mind if you scoot over so Walter and I can sit together?"

Leroy stares at the two for a second and looks back at his breakfast.

"No."

Tom shakes his head.

"Oh come on Leroy. Just move over."

Leroy scratches through his heavy beard not looking at Tom.

"Don't you think if I wanted to sit there, I would have?"

"Really Leroy?" Walter asks

Leroy rolls his eyes sighing hard.

"Tell you two what.', looks back at the two, 'next time, get your lazy asses out of bed earlier than me, so you can sit together so we don't need to have this conversation first thing in the morning. How's that sound?" Leroy asks going back to his food

Tom and Walter look at each other disgusted and back at Leroy. Tom grabs a tissue ready to sneeze.

"You know what Leroy?" Tom asks

"No. So shut up." Leroy says grabbing his toast

Tom holds his tissue.

"You really are a big pain in the ass in the mor…"

Leroy holds out his toast and suddenly Tom sneezes really hard into it. He flinches seeing what Tom just did. Tom wipes his nose and sees Leroy slowly looking at him like he's about to kill him. Leroy drops his toast and pays his bill.

"Great job sneezy.', Tom rolls his eyes, 'I just lost my appetite. Seat's now all yours."

Leroy gets up and grabs his coat. At the front door, Mary walks in holding a clipboard. She takes a deep breath and looks at everyone.

"Um, excuse me everyone.', everyone ignores her not noticing, Mary looks and clears her throat louder, 'Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?"

Everyone finally looks at Mary who's at the front door. Some annoyed and disgusted. Evan looks up and sees what Mary's doing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind all of you about the special occasion coming up soon in our town: Miners Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and help sell their candles.'. Leroy crosses his arms like he cares, holds up clipboard, 'The nuns would like a few volunteers to help them with their candle selling. So who wishes to join?"

It stays quiet for a moment throughout Granny's. And finally people just go back to what they're doing. Mary sees and looks somewhat down. Leroy walks to her and she sees.

"Oh Leroy. Do you wish to join up?"

"Actually I want to leave. Get the hell out of my way."

Mary looks back and see she is blocking the door. She quickly slides away.

"Of course."

"Wonderful." Leroy says grabbing the handle

"You know Leroy.', Leroy stops sighing, 'If you do wish to sign up, it would benefit really well."

Leroy looks at Mary with a disgusted face.

"Oh yeah, I would love to join. We'd make a great team together you and I. Town Tramp with the Town Drunk.', Mary just blinks to Leroy's sarcasm, 'Now I'm not the only person at the bottom of the list who everyone hates. You've taken that status from me. So I thank you for that.', Mary just blinks, 'So if you're really coming to me for help. You're more screwed than I thought." Leroy says grabbing the door

Mary just stands there for a moment blinking fast. Evan watches as Mary puts her coat back on and leaves. He wipes his mouth and pays for his bill. Evan walks to the door and sees what Evan's doing.

"Hey sheriff.', Ruby says, Evan stops at the door and looks back at Ruby walking towards him, 'What are you doing?"

"Going after Mary."

"You know there's nothing you can do."

"Oh what like everyone else is doing?"

"You know what she did."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I have to treat her like everyone else does."

Ruby just stands there and watching Evan finally leaving.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mary walks down the street with the clipboard close into her hand and face. Evan looks and chases after her.

"Mary! Mary!', Mary stops and turns around, finally catches up to her, 'Need a volunteer?"

Mary blinks and shakes her head.

"No Evan. You got your job. And I got mine." Mary says turning around

Evan watches as Mary walks away. He narrows his eyes blinking chasing after her.

"Fair enough. But what's Miners Day?', Mary turns at Evan, 'And why is it your job to do?"

Mary softly sighs lowering the clipboard from her face.

"It's an annual holiday. An old tradition of Storybrooke."

"What is it?"

"The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for their coal."

Evan blinks looking ahead.

"So you're trying to tell me there's actual coal…in Maine?"

"Apparently."

"I'd understand if they were mining for lobster or something, but coal…that just doesn't sound right at all."

"Look, it's just a fundraiser now. And it's a fun party for everyone to join. Everyone loves it."

"Everyone loves it?', Evan asks with a curious face, looks back, 'Judging by everyone's excitement back there, I highly doubt it."

"I know what you're trying to say."

"For once, I'm lost Mary."

"People don't hate Miners Day.', looks at Evan, 'It's me Evan."

"No one hates you Mary."

"Last week there were over ten volunteers. Now they all dropped out."

"They didn't drop out because of what happened between you and David Mary."

"Yes it is Evan."

"How would you know?"

"Because most of them told me."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"I'm…sorry Mary. I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything.', Evan looks at Mary, looks ahead like there's an answer, 'I don't know…I've never felt like…a home wrecker before. Is this what you were trying to tell me?"

Evan sighs looking ahead.

"Yes. But it won't last forever.', Mary looks down, 'What happened to you and David will blow over. But you don't have to work for the charity to prove to everyone you're a good person."

"I just want to do something Evan. And this is the best I can do. Falling in love with another man ruined my life."

"It didn't, it just…', suddenly Evan's phone rings and the two look, 'Hold on.', answers it, 'Yeah, sheriff Swan. Yeah I'll be right there.', hangs up, looks at Mary, 'As they say, duty calls."

"You better go then."

"Mary listen.', Mary looks at Evan, 'If people continue to treat you the way they are now than they were never really your friend in the first place.', Mary just blinks, 'But there is one person in this town who doesn't see you the way everyone else does."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Who?"

Evan shrugs lifting his hand up.

"Me Mary."

Mary tilts her head smiling.

"Thank you Evan."

"You're welcome. And if there's anything you need."

"I will tell you."

"Good girl. See?"

Mary just smiles as Evan walks away.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

All the nuns of Storybrooke gather together getting ready for Miners Day. They set up small shops everywhere. Some nuns paint a sign saying Miners Day. Amongst the crowd, Leroy walks through it just scoping out the place. Leroy walks around a ladder and suddenly gets fake snow pedals dropped all over him. He looks like he's about to explode.

"Are you kidding me?" Leroy says wiping the snowflakes off

On top of the ladder, Astrid, one of the nuns with a smile that would warm your heart and wrapped up brown hair covers her mouth. Her outfit matches the rest of what the nuns are wearing, a bluish warm vest representing their organization.

"Oh I'm so sorry!', Leroy looks up, 'They slipped out of my hand. Please, forgive me."

Leroy's angry looking face calms down. And remarkably, he smiles very genuine.

"Your…absolutely forgiven miss."

Astrid climbs down the ladder and helps clean Leroy up.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you doing?"

Astrid takes Leroy's hat and brushes the flakes off.

"I was trying to plug in the lights. The flakes must have been on the corner of the ladder and they must have fallen off when I wasn't looking."

Leroy looks up and back down at Astrid.

"Well allow me to help out with those lights for you."

"Will you?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Leroy walks around Astrid and climbs up the ladder. He inspects the lights and notices the problem.

"What's the problem?"

"The lights won't turn on."

"Well I see the problem?"

"You do?"

"Yep. Your sucking to much energy out of the transformer.', looks down, 'Any more plug ins this thing could have blown up right in your face."

"Oh my."

"Indeed." Leroy says fixing it

"If you hadn't come along, something bad would have happened to me. You're really a hero."

Leroy shakes his head.

"Not a hero to anyone sister."

"Oh, you can just call me Astrid."

Leroy sort of smiles shaking his head looking down.

"I call everyone 'sister' sister. But you can call me Leroy."

Leroy hits a switch and turns on all the lights around the event. Astrid covers her mouth seeing all the lights turn on.

"Oh, oh! Oh my God!', Leroy smiles, 'That's amazing! You're amazing!', Leroy climbs down the ladder, 'Are you an electrician or something?"

Leroy gets on the ground.

"Not exactly. I clean toilets for a living."

Astrid nods with the smile still on her face. The two stand apart from each other, noticing a slight height difference between the two. Astrid being like an inch taller than Leroy.

"Oh…well…that's interesting. It's still an important job."

Leroy shakes his head.

"No. No it's not.', Astrid just blinks, 'It's not exactly my dream job."

"Then what is your dream job?"

Leroy thinks for a moment.

"I've always wanted to sail. I even bought a boat a few years ago."

"That's very decent of you to follow your dream."

"It's a real junker, that's what it is.', Astrid just listens in, 'But I want to fix it up. Because that's what I like to do. I want to sail the world. See every bit of it and leave behind this hell hole.', realizes, shuts eyes, 'I'm, I'm so sorry sister for using that word."

Astrid shakes her head.

"No, no. It's all right."

Leroy smiles happily.

"Thank you sister."

"Do you want to know something interesting?"

"Sure."

"Someone once told me if you can dream it, you can do anything you want."

Leroy tilts his head hearing that.

"You believe that?"

Astrid smiles happily shaking her head.

"Of course I do.', looks up, 'Look at what you did with the lights. I believe Leroy you can do anything you want.', notices some more flakes on, laughs, 'Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you."

"No, no. It's okay."

Astrid wipes the remaining flakes off of Leroy's face.

"I would love to stand here and talk to you some more, but I have to get back at the volunteer center."

"Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Astrid walks backwards and bumps into someone. She apologizes giggling trying to get back to the volunteer center. Leroy just stands there with a smile on his face thinking about meeting Astrid.

Storybrooke…

Outskirts of Town…

Evan pulls over behind Kathryn's abandoned car. He gets out starring oddly at it from it's abandonment.

"Now what do we have here?"

Evan walks to the car putting on rubber gloves. He walks to the car and inspects it from the front.

"The driver didn't obviously hit anything…', looks around, 'What would make them swerve?"

Evan walks around the driver's side and opens it up.

"No force entry…"

Evan pulls out his phone and starts taking pictures. Snap after snap, Evan walks around to the passenger side of the car. As Evan does this, Sydney pulls up in his car bringing his camera along. Evan notices.

"Hey Sydney."

"Sheriff."

"Whatcha doin here?"

"Heard about an abandoned car. Thought I might check it out.', Evan just blinks, 'Mind if I take a look too?"

"Why, you got fired."

Sydney shrugs holding up his camera.

"Just because I don't work at the Mirror anymore doesn't mean I can't do any freelance work. So do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks Evan. What do you got so far?" Sydney asks taking a picture

Evan closes the back door of the car.

"Got a call about an hour ago. Someone was driving and spotted the car. Abandoned. Engine running. No one in sight though." Evan explains

"Who's the car belong too?"

"No idea yet.', suddenly Evan gets a message, 'Hold on. I just found out.', pulls out phone, looks at message, 'Kathryn Nolan."

"Kathryn Nolan? The same…"

"Yeah, David Nolan."

"Husband who publicly left his wife for Mary Margaret Blanchard. Wife now missing, this story sells itself.', Evan stops photo snapping and slowly looks at Sydney, 'The Mirror can see this story will sell copies twice as fast. I'm back in!"

"Slow down Glass. You got fired from the paper because of Regina. Remember?" Evan says looking back at the car

Sydney slowly lowers the camera and makes a face. He goes back to photographing.

"Is Kathryn still M.I.A.?" Sydney asks

"Don't know. Got word Kathryn got accepted to a law school in Boston. I'm thinking possible after the breakup she decided to leave Storybrooke."

"But her car is still here."

Evan opens the driver side door and sits in the seat. He shrugs.

"Probably her car broke down and she hitched. That's what I'm thinking."

"It's still a long way to Boston. You'd really think she'd be that desperate to hitchhike the rest of the way there?"

"People do almost anything when they're desperate enough.', gets up and walks to trunk to find it locked, 'Locked."

"What's in the trunk?"

"Don't know.', pulls out lock pick, 'But I'm going to find out."

Sydney sees the lock pick as Evan unlocks the trunk. Evan pops up the trunk and Sydney sees Kathryn's bags and suitcases. He rubs his head slowly.

"Would you also leave your clothes behind if you were desperate enough?" Sydney asks

Evan rubs his face closing the trunks.

"Looks like now I have to pull Kathryn's phone records to see who talked to her last." Evan says walking to his car

Sydney catches up to Evan.

"Hey Evan, if you go through the sheriff department for those records, it'll take days."

"So I guess I better get to filing for those records now."

"Well I got a contact from the phone company.', Evan stops and looks back, 'He used to help me out when I was in the newspaper. Owes me a favor. He can get me those records in a few short hours."

Evan nods patting Sydney's shoulder.

"Great. Thank you. Call me as soon as you get those records."

"Will do."

Suddenly behind the crime scene, David pulls up in his pickup and the two boys see. Sydney narrows his eyes and Evan just rolls him.

"Oh God…"

"Well look who's here." Sydney says

"He's the last person I want to see right now."

"Are you going to tell him?"

David gets out looking all confused at seeing Evan and Kathryn's car there.

"By law I have to. But being myself, I'd just tell him to leave."

"Do you think he even knows about any of this?"

David walks to the two.

"Well I'm about to find out."

Evan walks to David as he looks at Kathryn's car.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Nolan. I have a couple questions for you."

David just blinks looking all confused.

Storybrooke…

Volunteer Center…

Leroy looks around for the room to sign up. He walks into the room where Mary is taking in volunteers. Leroy walks up to Mary and she sees dropping her face. Mary looks away and goes back to writing. Leroy walks up to her smiling.

"Hi Mary.', Mary shakes her head, 'Where can I sign up?"

"Go away Leroy."

"What? I want to sell candles."

"No you don't." Mary says looking down

"Yes I do."

Mary looks up.

"You made it very clear this morning to me at Granny's."

Leroy realizes shaking his head.

"I know…but uhh…', looks around and spots Astrid, he quickly looks back at Mary, 'I saw the light. And I realize I was wrong."

"Oh you were Leroy. Big time."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Please Mary.', walks around table, 'Let me help. And judging by how many people are here…', looks around seeing not many, 'You could use all the help you can get.', Mary sighs still looking away, 'Come on sister, I'm actually here to volunteer. You're going to turn me away?"

Mary flicks her pen fast against the desk. She shakes her head looking up at Leroy.

"No, no! I do need your help!', Leroy smiles, 'I need someone to maintain the candle booth."

"Okay I can do that."

Mary points looking serious.

"There are rules you're going to go by."

Leroy looks confused.

"Rules, what rules?"

"No swearing. NO DRINKING."

Leroy puts his hands up.

"I swear, I swear."

"And I call all the shots, understand?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you."

Mary hands Leroy a clipboard and looks over at Astrid. Astrid hands the sheets over to Mother Superior and she gasps.

"Astrid, how many helium tanks did you order?" Mother Superior asks

"I only ordered twelve, just like you said." Astrid says with a smile

Mother Superior blinks shaking her head.

"No you didn't. You ordered twelve DOZEN.', Astrid's smiling face just drops, rubs head, 'Please return them Astrid."

Astrid looks somewhat embarrassed holding her hands together.

"I…I can't…"

Mother Superior tilts her head.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"There…not returnable…', Mother Superior's mouth drops, 'And no refunds."

"Astrid…we needed that money. You KNEW that."

Astrid nods.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry."

"You know how he feels about us. If he hears about this we're all going…', calms down, hands papers back, 'You need to fix this right away sister Astrid. Please fix it now." Mother Superior says getting up and walking away

Leroy watches as Mother Superior leaves. He looks at Astrid who rubs her head and slowly sits down. Leroy gulps and walks over to her to cheer her up.

"Hey Astrid."

Astrid sees Leroy, but doesn't exactly cheer up.

"Oh…hello Leroy."

"What's the, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter is-is that I'm a complete idiot."

"Don't call yourself that?"

"Well it's true. All the money we needed for this year to run everything…I spent it all on helium. And with all the money gone were not going to be able to pay our rent." Astrid explains looking away

Leroy thinks for a second and looks back at Astrid.

"So will come up with another way to get your rent money."

"But Leroy, the rent is due next week. And it's a lot."

"Well, what do we have to make up for your rent?"

Astrid looks and sees the candles that are next to Mary.

"Those candles."

"The candles?', looks and sees the boxes of candles, looks back at Astrid, 'Well I can just sell the candles. How many do I need to sell?"

"Like over a thousand."

Leroy smiles.

"Okay that doesn't sound so bad."

"It is."

"How many did you sell last year? Three hundred?"

"More like forty two."

Leroy's smile just drops. He quickly thinks.

"Umm…just ask whoever you owe the rent to give you an extension."

Mary blinks and looks over seeing Leroy talking to Astrid.

"Do you even know who we owe rent to?"

"No."

"Mr. Gold."

Leroy blinks.

"Oh boy…"

"And if you know Mr. Gold, he doesn't exactly give out any extensions."

"I still can't believe Mr. Gold is…your landlord."

"If we don't give him any money, we're all out."

"Just like that, you're all out?"

"Yes. Will have no home and probably be reassigned somewhere else out of Storybrooke."

Leroy blinks shaking his head.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no. That's not going to happen."

"Leroy, there's no way."

"Yes there is. Know why you only sold forty candles last year?"

Astrid shakes her head.

"No…"

"Because I wasn't there.', Leroy says with a smile, Mary rolls her eyes looking away, 'This year Astrid, I'm going to sell them all."

Mary flinches almost looking like she's about to choke. Astrid just looks amazed and smiles happily.

"Wow! Thank you so much Leroy.', Leroy just smiles funny, 'You really are a hero."

Leroy laughs nervously. Mary just puts her hands on her face throwing them down hard.

"Oh boy…" Mary says

Storybrooke…

Outskirts of Town…

Evan talks to David by his truck with his arms crossed.

"Where's Kathryn?"

"I don't know."

"So there's nothing here that can help?"

"I'm afraid so."

David looks at Kathryn's car.

"She's just…gone?', Evan shrugs, 'I don't understand."

Evan narrows his eyes seeing the truth.

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"No. I don't. Yesterday I…"

"Didn't tell her about Mary.', David looks, 'So Kathryn got upset, went to Mary's school and slapped her in the face blaming her about the thing between you two."

David looks surprised.

"Wait, Kathryn went to Mary Margaret's school and slapped her?', Evan nods, 'Is she okay?"

Evan sighs rolling his eyes.

"What do you think?"

David slowly sighs.

"I never wanted this to happen."

Evan gulps and looks back at Kathryn's car. He looks back at David.

"Well it did David.', David looks back at Evan, 'So, I'm going to ask you one more question.', David waits for Evan's answer, 'Yesterday when you didn't tell Kathryn about you and Mary, was that really the last time you saw her?"

David thinks for a moment looking back at Evan.

"Yesterday afternoon was the last time I saw her. I swear."

Evan nods seeing David is telling the truth.

"Okay."

"I left yesterday when I tried to end things. I came back and all her things were gone. I assumed she just left to Boston. That's where she got accepted into law school."

Evan nods rubbing his chin.

"I see."

"Am I suspect Evan?"

"Sheriff. I know when people are lying to me David. But right now, I know you're telling the truth. Kathryn hasn't been missing for twenty four hours yet. So that doesn't technically make herself a missing person yet."

"Oh God…" David says rubbing his mouth

"Relax. If it does come down to that, I will find her. It's my job."

"Thank you. Do you have any leads?"

Evan shrugs.

"I do. I plan on checking her phone records to see if she called anyone or vice versa."

"Okay then. Am I free to go?"

Evan blinks and nods.

"Yeah. You can go."

Evan turns around and walks away. David watches stepping forward.

"Evan, I mean sheriff.', Evans stops and looks back, 'How is she? Mary?"

Evan blinks and shrugs.

"She's fine."

"She is?"

"Yeah..."

Evan walks back to his car as David stands there thinking about her.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina writes on her paper work and suddenly gets some faxes in. She looks over and gets up to retrieve them. The papers state Kathryn Nolan's phone records. Regina smiles in her own way walking back to her desk and picking up her phone. She calls Sydney hearing it ring.

"Hello Sydney. I got your records you just sent."

"Anything I should know?"

Regina flicks the papers and looks back at them.

"Yes. There's something quite interesting them on them you should see yourself before you hand them to the sheriff." Regina says with a grin

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Leroy and Mary stand at the booth where they try to sell candles but it's not working out as well as they thought. Mary holds out the candles past the booth.

"Buy your official Miner's Day candles!', Leroy just watches, 'They've been handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns!"

People just ignore and walk by. Leroy shakes his head and Mary hangs back.

"This…is not working…at all."

Leroy thinks and nods.

"Your right. Let's take it away."

Mary nods like she knew Leroy was going to say that.

"I knew it, I KNEW it."

Leroy narrows his eyes.

"What did I do now?"

"You're quitting. I knew you were going to."

Leroy looks at Mary.

"I didn't mean by quitting. I'm talking about going to them. Door to door. That will work."

"Leroy, if they hate us here. They won't like it if we go up to them at their houses."

"You're missing the point sister. They'll pay us to just leave." Leroy says with a smile

Mary thinks for a second seeing Leroy picking up a box. Across the festival, Evan looks around for Sydney.

"Sydney! Sydney!"

Evan looks around and spots Sydney playing a game at one of the booths. He rolls his eyes and walks up to him just as Sydney throws a loop onto a glass missing.

"Dammit! So close!"

"Sydney!"

Sydney turns seeing Evan.

"Oh hey Evan. What's up?"

"What's up? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Try calling me?"

"I did. It went to voicemail. But I see why you weren't picking up."

"What? It's a festival. There's games I like to play."

"You keep missing."

"You can do better?"

Evan looks shocked and looks at the person in charge of the game.

"Give me a loop."

Sydney crosses his arms as Evan pays for the game. Evan takes aim and gets a ringer every time. Sydney's mouth drops as Evan's awarded a prize by giving it to Sydney.

"Here. Here's your prize."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"I called the law school Kathryn was going to go at."

"What did they say?"

"She had to go to registration this morning. Never showed up according to records."

Sydney thinks for a second.

"So do you believe something did happen to her?"

"I don't know yet. But showing up doesn't mean much."

"But she wanted to go, why wouldn't she show up?"

Evan shrugs sighing.

"I have no idea. I don't understand women these day."

Sydney rolls his eyes as Evan rubs his neck. In the crowd, Mary spots Evan and runs to him.

"Evan! EVAN!"

Evan blinks and sees Mary running to him.

"Mary. Something wrong?"

"Yes. I need help."

"With what?"

"What looks more like you'd be a candle from me?"

Evan blinks shaking his head rubbing his ear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Scarf or no scarf?"

Evan watches as Mary shows her scarf wrapped around her head then off her neck.

"Uhhh…I guess scarf?"

Mary smiles.

"Thank you!"

Leroy carries two boxes walking away.

"Come on sister we're on schedule!"

"Coming!"

Leroy and Mary walk away. Evan shakes his head rubbing his eyes.

"I said I would help her and that's what she asks from me? Geez…"

Sydney looks back and forth from Mary to Evan.

"Wait, you didn't notice that?"

"Notice what Sydney?"

"If you're looking for a suspect, with a MOTIVE. Then she just walked away."

Evan blinks looking curiously at Sydney.

"Wait, you're not suggesting…"

"I am. It's clearly obvious."

Evan shakes his head.

"No it's not. Mary had nothing to do with it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The girl talks to birds, she wouldn't do anything to another human being."

"You do realize what happened to her from what everyone's saying about her right?"

Evan looks serious.

"Hey.', gets closer, Sydney backs off, 'End of conversation. I know Mary. She's not a suspect. Even if she does have a motive."

"All right, all right. Sorry I suggested it."

"Just get me those phone records you were talking about."

"I will."

"Thanks. Enjoy your prize."

Evan walks away and Sydney looks at the prize Evan gave him.

Storybrooke…

Neighborhood…

So Mary and Leroy go door to door trying to sell candles, but it doesn't work out as well as they thought. The second the homeowners see Mary or Leroy, they just shut the door. And each house after the other, the doors just slam shut over and over again. The two finally take a break.

"This isn't working Leroy!"

"I know, I know. Just let me think."

Mary sighs loosening her scarf.

"Why would anyone buy candles from us?"

"I don't know…"

Mary looks at the time.

"We should head back and tell Mother Superior."

Leroy looks at Mary as he carries the candle boxes back.

Storybrooke…

Volunteer Center…

Leroy enters the room setting down the boxes. Mary walks away trying to find Mother Superior. Leroy looks around and spots Astrid handing out brownies, but only to drop them on the ground. He walks towards her and she looks up seeing Leroy walking towards her.

"Sister Astrid?"

"Leroy.', smiles happily, 'How did the candle selling go?"

Leroy gulps.

"I have some…unfortunate bad news."

Astrid's smile drops.

"What? What happened?"

Leroy sees the worriedness from Astrid's face. Mary looks and sees Leroy talking to Astrid again. Leroy gulps.

"You nuns are going to be busy making those candles all over again, because Mary and I sold them all."

Mary flinches shaking her head from what she just heard Leroy said. Astrid smiles happily.

"You, You did!?"

"Yeah! So you nuns aren't leaving Storybrooke at all."

Astrid smiles happily giggling. She walks up to Leroy and hugs him. Leroy just smiles seeing how happy Astrid is, but also realizing she lied straight to her face. Mary looks serious and walks on over towards the two putting on a quick smile.

"Um, excuse me.', Leroy and Astrid look at Mary, 'Can I talk to Leroy for a second?"

"Oh sure, sure."

Mary pulls Leroy by the collar pulling him away from Astrid. She pulls him to the other side of the room pulling him close to her face looking furious.

"How could you tell Astrid that we sold all the candles?!"

"It was the right thing to say…"

"That's five thousand dollars Leroy! Five grand which we don't have!"

Leroy gets out of Mary's grasp.

"Would you relax please? I have a plan."

"Oh a plan? A plan?! Like the plan to go door to door which didn't work!"

"Just give me by the end of the day sister. I'll have something by then."

Mary shakes her head seeing how Leroy wants to help out the nuns so bad.

"What I don't get is that why you're trying so hard to get the nuns five grand in the first place."

Leroy slowly turns looking at Astrid.

"The nuns…I don't want them to leave…"

Mary turns seeing Leroy is looking at Astrid. She softly gasps finally realizing.

"Oh, GOD!', Leroy turns at Mary, 'You actually like her? Are you kidding me!?"

Leroy shrugs.

"I saw the light…"

"She's a nun Leroy! Could you have picked someone less available!?"

"Says the woman who went after a married guy right?"

Mary points.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look, by the end of the day, you're no better than me. You have your reasons for being here. And I have mine."

"But where are you going to get five grand Leroy?!"

"When I say I'm going to get that five grand, I'll get that five grand!"

Leroy walks out of there with a determined look on his face. Mary looks wondering what Leroy is going to do.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold stands behind his display case cleaning an old weapon. Suddenly Leroy enters Gold's shop and he sees.

"Well, well, well, I could have sworn I smelled staled licker from down the street.', Leroy rolls his eyes, 'And what can I help with you Leroy?" Mr. Gold asks setting down the wife

Leroy walks closer to Mr. Gold.

"I may have something that might interest you."

"And what's that? Empty liquor bottles?"

Leroy growls but keeps it in.

"No. My…', sighs slowly, 'sail boat."

Mr. Gold shows he's kind of interested.

"You have a sailboat?"

"Yes. It's at the pier."

Mr. Gold grabs his cane.

"Then let's have a look."

Storybrooke…

Pier…

Leroy and Mr. Gold walk to his boat. As Mr. Gold gets closer and closer to Leroy's boat, his face just looks like, 'Really? This piece of crap'. Leroy just smiles and Mr. Gold just looks bored.

"It may look like a bit of a fixer upper."

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"It needs a slight coat of paint."

"Perhaps a few buckets."

"Look, it's worth the price that I'm asking for."

Mr. Gold sighs.

"And what's the price you're asking for Leroy?"

"Five grand."

Mr. Gold scuffs shaking his head. Leroy narrows his eyes.

"It's worth three to me."

"No, no. I need five."

"I'm only giving three."

"I need five!"

Mr. Gold sighs.

"And why must you have five grand?"

"I'm helping out a friend."

"Oh, how nice of you."

"Okay look Gold, don't give me the money.', Mr. Gold looks curious at Leroy, 'Just give the nuns an extension on the rent money they owe you."

"The nuns…I see what this is all about."

"Look just take the boat. The nuns will eventually pay you back. You get it all Mr. Gold."

"So you're trying to keep the nuns in Storybrooke."

"You're a rich guy Gold. You can give a couple of nuns the time to pay you back."

"You're right Leroy. I could."

"Great. Let's make a deal."

"But I won't."

Leroy's hand just drops.

"What? Why?"

"I have a specific contract agreement with the nuns. They signed it and it was all legal."

"Come on Gold!"

"The contract clearly states that if they don't pay, I can evict them."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"The nuns are quite annoying in my opinion."

"You hate the nuns?"

"I have my reasons Leroy."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I have a long history with those woman.', starts to walk away, 'I'll leave it just at that."

Leroy stands there watching Mr. Gold walk away. He growls swinging his arms around in the air. Leroy climbs down into his boat and hits the wall a couple times grunting hard.

"Dammit, dammit!"

Leroy sighs hard and looks at a teapot on the stove. He grabs it and finds it empty.

"Oh great."

Leroy throws the teapot down and sighs hard rubbing his face. Suddenly over on the dock, Astrid comes walking by looking for Leroy.

"Leroy? Leroy, are you here?" Astrid calls out for

Leroy looks up hearing Astrid's voice.

"Astrid?"

Leroy climbs up and sees Astrid there.

"Astrid." Leroy says with a smile

"Hi Leroy." Astrid says with a smile

Leroy climbs off his boat and jumps on the dock. He looks down and sees Astrid holding a pie.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Mary Margaret told me."

"Ahh…"

Astrid looks down and hands over the pie.

"I baked you a pie."

"Oh. Why thank you Astrid."

"It's the least I can give back for all your hard work.', Leroy's smile sort of drops, looks at Leroy's boat, 'Is this your boat?"

Leroy looks.

"Yeah it is."

"It's amazing!" Astrid says looking at it closer

While Astrid is busy looking at Leroy's boat, Leroy goes to the tarp where he brought all the candles. Leroy grabs the tarp and hides the candles in the boxes.

"Thank you." Leroy says

"It's going to look amazing when you fix it all up and sail the seas with it."

"Ha, ha…I hope."

"I can't even remember the last time I was on a boat.', turns around, 'I bet it would feel…', looks closer, 'What's that?"

Leroy looks and shuts his eyes hard. Astrid goes to inspect and pulls the tarp up revealing the boxes full of candles that Leroy supposedly sold. She slowly looks at Leroy who looks away.

"Leroy…are these all the candles that you said that you sold?"

Leroy grinds his teeth slowly nodding.

"Yes."

"So you didn't sell any of them?', Leroy gulps, 'So you lied to me."

"No one bought them from me.', Astrid just listens, 'I was trying to come up with the money some other way. I didn't want you to find out that I didn't sell them. So I…"

"So you lied to me still."

"I didn't want to let you down.', sighs slowly, 'I'm sorry Astrid.', Astrid just watches, 'I guess I'm not the hero you thought I was."

Astrid just blinks hearing what Leroy just said. She slowly just turns around and walks away. Leroy just stands there with the pie in his hand just looking ashamed of himself.

"Dammit…"

Leroy just drops the pie and goes back onto his boat.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan hangs the photos of Kathryn's car on the wall looking hard at them, trying to figure out something from the angles. He sighs hard stepping back.

"What am I missing here?"

Suddenly Sydney walks in and Evan sees.

"Evan."

"Sydney. Get those phone records?"

"Yep. Kathryn Nolan's phone records."

Sydney hands the records over and Evan inspects them.

"Anything interesting?"

"Only an eight minute phone call from David before her disappearance."

Evan narrows his eyes and slowly looks back at Sydney.

"That's impossible. He told me he didn't talk to her after she left him that day."

"So he's lying then."

"Sydney, believe it or not I know when someone's lying to me."

"The phone records don't lie Evan. David clearly did. He's been fooling everyone around here."

Evan sighs and looks down at the record seeing Sydney is right. David in fact made a call to Kathryn the other day.

"Is he a suspect now?"

Evan slowly looks at Sydney with a determined face.

"I'm starting to think so now."

Evan looks back down at the records.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Mary walks in Granny's and goes to the contour. Ruby walks by.

"What can I get you?"

"Something…strong."

Ruby nods and pours Mary a drink. She places it in front of her and Mary takes a sip of it. Mary sighs slowly and takes another sip. Suddenly Leroy enters and sees Mary at the contour.

"I'll have what she's having."

Mary turns and sees Leroy sitting down next to her. Ruby nods and gets Leroy what Mary is drinking. Mary looks at Leroy.

"So…', Leroy turns, 'Did you get it? The money?" Mary asks with a smile

Leroy sighs taking off his hat.

"What do you think Mary?"

Mary sighs looking forward.

"I can't believe this. I…I actually thought the town tramp and the town drunk could actually do something right."

"Hmm.', takes a sip, 'Sounds more like a dream to me."

Mary slowly sighs.

"Leroy."

"Hmm?"

Mary turns at Leroy.

"You do know that…a relationship wouldn't work out with you and sister Astrid right?""

Leroy sighs shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know that. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"My whole life…I feel like people always told me what I can't do. And Astrid was the first person to tell me I could do anything. She…actually believed in me…And I guess I didn't want to let her down." Leroy explains taking a sip

Mary sees Leroy's story of why he was trying to help Astrid in the first place.

"Leroy…there are severe consequences of what you do when people tell you not to.', looks around, 'I mean, look what happened to me.', Leroy turns, 'Everyone looks at me so different now."

Leroy narrows his eyes.

"What you did…didn't you make good memories of what happened?"

Mary narrows her eyes and looks at Leroy.

"I don't understand Leroy."

"I mean, weren't there moments that you loved. That you didn't regret."

Mary thinks for a moment kind of smiling. She looks at Leroy whispering.

"No. I don't."

"Then shouldn't that be what life is all about Mary?', Mary narrows her eyes, 'Remembering the good memories you spend with people."

"Leroy?"

Leroy sighs closing his eyes.

"All I wanted was just one moment. One moment with Astrid.', Mary just blinks listening, 'Thinking that any dream can come true.', looks serious at Mary, 'So stop feeling sorry for yourself Mary Margaret, 'Mary just listens, 'Remember those moments and feel like they meant something.', looks away, takes a sip, 'Because I sure as hell haven't."

Mary thinks for a second thinking about Leroy's explanation.

"My dream I had…wasn't worth it."

Leroy nods.

"And yet we're sitting here drinking are pain away."

"And what do you suggest Leroy?"

Leroy looks serious and finishes off his drink slamming the glass down on the contour. Mary looks.

"I have an idea."

"Oh boy here we go again."

Leroy stands up.

"Oh this will work Mary."

Mary watches as Leroy leaves.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Leroy enters the hardware store. Couple minutes later he comes out with a pick ax.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Leroy climbs up on top of the roof of a building overlooking the festival below. He climbs up the side's edge looking like he's about to jump.

"Okay. Here we go."

Suddenly Mary climbs up onto the same roof where Leroy is doing and sees what he's doing.

"Leroy!', Leroy flinches hearing his name being called out like that, climbs further up, 'What the hell are you doing!?"

Leroy turns and sees Mary running towards him.

"Get back Mary."

"Don't do it!', Leroy narrows his eyes, 'Don't jump!"

Leroy looks at Mary in a lost way.

"Jump? I'm not going to jump. Are you crazy?"

Mary looks relived and stops.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. I didn't come up here to jump off the roof. Besides, look at me. I can do some serious damage. I'm like a wrecking ball, I'm hard as a rock."

"Then what are you doing up here Leroy?"

Leroy looks at the transformer near him.

"I'm finally getting my dream."

Mary looks confused.

"What?"

Leroy holds the pick ax firmly.

"You might want to duck sister."

Mary ducks as Leroy swings the pick ax and destroys the transformer. Sparks fly, electrical currents short out turning off all the lights in the festival. And parts of the town. Leroy smiles seeing what he just did. Mary slowly stands back up seeing the darkness all around.

"Leroy…what did you just do?"

Leroy just smiles.

"Why buy candles when you already have a light?', looks down, Mary looks up, 'Take away the light, then they'll have to buy candles." Leroy says with a smile

Mary slowly smiles seeing what Leroy just did realizing. Leroy jumps down and walks up to Mary.

"Let's go sell some candles."

Mary nods smiling. Down on the festival ground, Mary and Leroy re-open the booth for the candles and everyone comes rushing to buy some. Just for light or just because. Money flies everywhere faster than Leroy and Mary can give the candles away. Box after box, each one gets tossed to the side. Mary and Leroy try to find any remaining ones but they sold all of them.

"Leroy…', Leroy turns around, smiles happily, 'We sold all the candles."

Leroy smiles laughing hard. Mary does so too and Leroy picks Mary up hugging her. Leroy sets her back down and looks off to the side and sees Astrid with her sisters holding candles. He gulps looking away. Mary sees and nudges Leroy.

"Go on Leroy.', Leroy looks, 'Go tell her the good news. The truth this time."

Leroy nods.

"I'm going to have my dream." Leroy says walking away

Leroy crosses the festival ground with the box of money sold from the candles. Astrid sees Leroy coming and sneaks away from her sisters.

"Excuse me." Astrid says

Astrid and Leroy walk up to each other as he hands the box over to Astrid.

"What's this?" Astrid asks

"Five grand. Sold all the candles.', Astrid looks shocked, 'Piece of cake if you ask me."

Astrid just looks shocked.

"You, You sold them all?"

Leroy shakes his head.

"No. I had a little help."

Astrid smiles putting her hand on Leroy's shoulder.

"You did it Leroy."

Leroy shrugs.

"It was my dream."

Astrid just smiles as Leroy hands the box over as she takes it.

"I don't know what to say Leroy."

Leroy shakes his head.

"Just let me say, 'you're welcome.', the two look at each other for a second, 'Remember that boat of mine?"

"Yes." Astrid says nodding

"I am going to fix it up. And when it's done, if you wish, would you like to be my first passenger?"

Astrid just smiles.

"I would love to."

Leroy nods smiling.

"Then that will be our dream sister."

Leroy and Astrid just smile at each other as Astrid turns at the crowd for the festival.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Leroy turns and sees all the happy people.

"I guess it is."

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan sits at his desk looking at the phone call David made to Kathryn. From what he said, he didn't. But the phone record tells another story. Evan sighs rubbing his face. Suddenly footsteps are heard and Evan looks seeing Regina walking into his office. Evan rolls his eyes.

"If you're here about the black out, it wasn't me. The power company said they'll get it back on in a few short hours."

"That's why I'm no here."

Evan just keeps looking down.

"Oh? Ah I see. Happy Miner's Day then."

Regina sighs rolling her eyes.

"That's not why I'm here either."

Evan looks up sitting back in his chair.

"Then what then?"

"It's been twenty four hours."

Evan shrugs.

"For what?"

"That my friend Kathryn went missing."

Evan looks confused blinking.

"Kathryn was your friend?"

Regina sighs remaining calm.

"Yes. She was."

"That's shocking.', Regina shakes her head, 'Well what do you want?"

"I want to know if you know anything. About what happened to her or something. Clues maybe…"

"I have something. I'm just not sure yet Regina."

"Well, what is it?"

Evan blinks and crosses his arms.

"Regina. This is an ongoing investigation. I can't pass off information like that. Even to you."

Regina blinks hearing what Evan just said.

"Are you trying to cover for someone?"

"Who says I am? You of course right?"

"If you're covering for someone, then you're not doing your job. Sheriff, do your job or I'll find someone else who will."

Evan narrows his eyes hard.

"There's something called a 'door'. Use it. And leave the station."

Regina gives a glare at Evan and he just sits there like he won the fight. She turns around and leaves. Evan sighs and taps his finger over the name David.

Storybrooke…

Town Hall…

Mary makes a sign saying 'SOLD OUT' in front of the candle booth. She smiles looking around at all the people who have candles. Mary bends over and blows out a single lit candle right in front of her. She walks out of the festival and towards her truck. As she gets closer to her truck, she sees the rubbed out, but clearly visible word 'Tramp' still painted on the side of it. Mary looks serious for a moment and back at the festival. She walks back into it and mingles with the crowd.

As Mary walks through the crowd, with her candle she's holding lit out. Granny spots Mary and stops her. Mary watches as Granny grabs her candle and lights it for her. She smiles seeing what Granny is doing for her. Granny hands back her candle and Mary kindly takes it smiling walking through the crowd. Amongst the crowd, David spots Mary.

Behind him, Evan pulls up in a squad car and spots David eyeing Mary. He walks up to him and David notices.

"Sheriff."

"Mr. Nolan. I need to speak with you."

"What happened? Did you find Kathryn?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Evan says with a firm face

"Then what? What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me to the station and tell me everything all over again."

David looks confused.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I already did."

"Well something tells me you left out a small detail.', David narrows his eyes looking confused wondering what he left out, 'Let's not make a scene about this. Just follow me to my car."

David nods as Evan puts him in front of himself. People notice Evan taking David to the squad car. Amongst the crowd, Mary notices what Evan's doing. Evan puts David in the back of the squad car and shuts the door. David looks at the crowd of people looking at him. Evan walks around the car and gets in.

"Am I in trouble Sheriff?"

Evan blinks putting the car in drive.

"I hope not David."

Evan pulls away heading back to the station.


	15. Chapter 15 – Worrying is Caring

Chapter 15 – Worrying is Caring

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan pulls over in front of the station and gets out. He walks to the back door where David sits and waits and opens it up for him.

"Come on."

"Thank you." David says getting out

Evan walks into the station with David in tow. Inside, Evan guides David to his office and pushes out a chair.

"Have a seat.', David slowly sits down sighing, 'Want anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be great."

"Sure thing Mr. Nolan."

Evan walks away and David sits there a little anxiously. He walks up to the coffee maker and pours David a cup. Evan walks back handing the cup to David.

"Here."

David takes it.

"Thank you."

Evan leans against his desk in the front crossing his arms. David just stares at the mug and looks up at Evan.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Just hold on a second Mr. Nolan." Evan says putting his hand up

David sighs and looks down at his coffee.

"I just hope Kathryn's okay. Someplace warm. Not out in this weather cold weather."

David slowly sighs. Evan narrows his eyes watching the emotions out of David for Kathryn's safety.

"Mr. Nolan.', David looks up at Evan, 'I'm going to offer you some advice. So please take it."

David narrows his eyes.

"What advice?"

"Kathryn is missing. And you're in love with Mary Margaret."

"Do you think I have something to do with Kathryn missing?"

Evan reaches back on his desk for the phone record report.

"I believe you have nothing to do with Kathryn disappearing David. Even if there is a motive.', David blinks, looks at phone record, 'But this unexplained phone call to Kathryn, was made out by you."

Evan shows the phone record to David and he sees it. David shakes his head seeing that a call was made by him to Kathryn.

"Okay. Okay, okay, oaky. I know how this looks.', Evan takes the record away, 'But you have to believe me. I didn't do anything to my wife. I swear."

Evan sighs seeing how sincere David is. David doesn't look like he would make his wife just disappear to be with Mary. Evan rubs his eyes and David sees.

"I know when people are lying to me Mr. Nolan.', David blinks, 'And right now. You're not.', David looks a little relaxed hearing that, 'Now do me a favor. Go home. Think about all this very carefully."

David looks at Evan a bit confused.

"You're really letting me go?"

Evan shrugs walking to his door opening it and looking back.

"I don't even know if there was a crime yet Mr. Nolan. Until then, I'm not kicking up a stir or breaking down any doors. Just go home. Get some sleep."

David nods getting up setting down the coffee.

"Thank you Evan, I mean, sheriff."

David walks to the door and Evan watches.

"But here's some more advice Mr. Nolan.', David turns around looking back, 'If this gets worse, you might want a lawyer."

David blinks thinking about the advice Evan just gave him. He blinks slowly walking away. Evan watches as David disappears. He sighs slowly rubbing his eyes.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Ruby walks over at August's table. August reads a book and Ruby notices.

"Um, do you like, travel a lot?"

August lowers down his book and looks up at Ruby. Ruby of course, dressed barely showing off, leans herself against the other chair opposite of August. August sort of smiles and puts down his book.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Ruby just looks so surprised.

"Wow. That's like, so amazing."

"I've even been somewhere where I didn't have a roof over my head.', thinks for a moment, 'Over a year actually."

"You can't be serious. A whole year without a roof over your head?"

August shrugs.

"Nah, you get used to it. Nothing beats looking up at the sky at night. And I had my motorcycle. If I didn't like the place, I'd just move on to a different one in no time."

"Wow." Ruby says with amazement

August nods. Over at the end of the contour, Granny does the books. Granny looks over and sees Ruby not doing her job, just talking to a customer. August shakes his head.

"I mean, like, my motorcycle. Vrooom!"

August throws out his hand and Ruby just watches being so interested. Granny sighs fixing her glasses.

"Ruby! Stop talking to the customers and get back to work please."

Ruby shakes her head with disgust ignoring her grandma. Granny sees what Ruby is doing. Ruby just looks back at August.

"Believe it or not, I've never even been out of Storybrooke. Tell me, out of all the places you've been at, which one was your favorite?"

August thinks for a second.

"Uhhh…if I had choose…it would be Nepal.', Ruby just smiles, shrugs, 'Nicest people I've ever met."

"Why?"

"The people have these temples, prayer temples to be exact, that have been combined with the mountain. That's surrounded by lemurs. It's the most beautiful thing you will ever see."

"Lemur?"

"Yes."

"What's a lemur?"

As August is about to say it, Granny sighs looking serious at Ruby.

"Ruby!"

Ruby waves Granny off.

"Just give me a second okay?!"

August sees the tension growing between Ruby and Granny.

"Is everything okay?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. So, what are lemurs?"

"Small fury animals. They have such big eyes that reflect, when it's night. It looks like they glow. It's the strangest, but amazing thing you'll ever see."

Ruby just looks like she's drooling, but she's not. She blinks hearing this story. Granny sighs fixing her glasses.

"RUBY!', Ruby rolls her eyes, 'Stop flirting!', Ruby turns around looking pissed at her grandma, 'And get over here!" Granny yells knocking on the contour

Ruby looks around and sees what Granny is doing. She stomps her feet as she makes her way to Granny who goes back to writing into the books.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

"You didn't come the first time, so you did it to yourself."

"That was so embarrassing!"

Granny sighs looking at Ruby.

"Now that you're here, I need you to start working Saturday nights. No excuses."

Ruby looks at her grandmother like she can't believe she just asked that.

"NO. No. NO, NOOOO."

"No excuses Ruby."

"We had an agreement!" Ruby says pointing

"It's not up for discussion."

"Why!?"

"I need to start training you to use the books more. And the records as well."

"I don't need to learn that stuff."

"In case you hadn't noticed, business is booming."

"So?" Ruby asks like she cares

Granny copies Ruby's 'so'.

"So…more money means more paperwork." Granny explains looking back at the books

Ruby shrugs.

"Whatever. None of that sounds like fun."

Granny sighs rolling her eyes.

"It's going to be done Ruby.', looks at Ruby, 'Whether you like it or not."

Ruby looks at her grandma like this is the end of the world.

"Are you like…punishing me or something? Just because I was talking to that guy back there about other places than this place?" Ruby asks looking back and forth

August overhears and goes back to his book minding his own business. Granny shakes her head and looks back at Ruby.

"Ruby. If I wanted to punish you. I'd have more and better reasons to do so."

"Like what?"

"Like for example, you were LATE. AGAIN.', looks at outfit with disgust, 'And second, you dress like a drag queen during fleet week."

Ruby looks kind of surprised.

"I dress like a drag queen? Well you dress like Norman Bates when he dressed up like his mother." Ruby says with a serious tone

Granny shakes her head rubbing it.

"Ruby, you're a grown up now."

"I'm an adult!"

"That's a different discussion."

August over hears and covers his mouth laughing. Ruby looks serious.

"You got to stop acting like a kid. I mean, for crying out loud, that Evan boy is the same age as you and he's the sheriff!"

"You just want me to act like you and turn into you!', Granny flinches, 'I'm not some fossil buried into the ground waiting to be discovered. I want to go out on my own, find prayer temples and see lemurs!"

Granny has had about enough of it. She slams all the books shut looking furious.

"Well as long as you're working here!', walks behind contour, 'You WILL listen to me Ruby!"

Ruby throws her hands up.

"I never asked to work here!"

"Then what's keeping you here Ruby?"

Ruby suddenly realizes shaking her head.

"For once Granny, you're right.', Granny looks, takes off apron, 'NOTHING! I quit!"

Granny and some customers watch as Ruby storms out of there. She just stands there seeing Ruby actually left. August looks back seeing what just happened. He looks at Granny and gets up from his seat approaching her.

"Um, excuse me?"

Granny sees August.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I did anything back there. I didn't mean to distract your granddaughter at work."

"She came to you asking questions right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not your fault, it's hers. She knows better to talk to the customers while she's at work."

"Again, I'm sorry for what happened."

"I'm not worried."

August looks a bit confused.

"You're not?"

"Nope. She'll come back. She has nowhere to go."

August just blinks hearing what Granny just said.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan puts on his coat and turns off the last light in the station. He walks to the exit and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Evan decides to walk and looks around Storybrooke a bit. He comes up to the closed library. Across the street, Mary walks noticing Evan.

"Evan. Evan!"

Evan stops walking and looks back across the street. Mary runs across the street towards Evan as he puts his hands in his pocket.

"Mary?"

"I saw you take David."

Evan thinks for a moment looking away. He shuts his eyes.

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Is David okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

Mary looks confused.

"You took him in. Is it serious? Is he a suspect or something?"

"No.', shakes head, 'I let him go. He was shocked a bit but that's it."

"Anything from Kathryn?"

"No." Evan says walking away

Mary walks alongside Evan.

"You got nothing on her?"

"Nope."

"What about Boston? Have you tried Boston again?"

"She's not there Mary. It's like she disappeared into thin air."

"So you have nothing new?"

"NO."

"What do you know?"

Evan sighs thinking.

"What I know is, David cheated on her with you. Slapped you publically at school and tried to leave Storybrooke."

Mary stops walking as Evan continues on.

"How do you know she slapped me?"

Evan stops walking realizing. He slowly turns around and looks back at Mary.

"I was there.', Mary looks shocked, 'I was in the hallway behind the door."

"You just watched?"

"No. I was there to stop her. I ran into her. It didn't take long for me to realize where she was going. I was late Mary."

"I see." Mary says looking away

Evan gulps and shrugs.

"Well it's not like you didn't deserve it a bit. I'm surprised she didn't punch you." Evan says making a face

Mary quickly looks at Evan from hearing him say that.

"Excuse me?"

Evan just looks away.

"You heard me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Especially from you."

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"I'm only saying it to prepare you."

Mary looks confused.

"Prepare me?"

"Just in case what people might say when word goes around."

"What are you talking about Evan?"

"You and David are the prime suspects until I figure out the truth. Both of you have motive. It doesn't look good."

"You think David and me could be in this?"

Evan shrugs.

"Right now, it's just thoughts. I don't have anything concrete yet except for an abandoned car and a phone call by David himself that which he says he never made."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Mary."

Mary looks back at Evan.

"What?"

"Can…', gulps, 'Can you tell me David's whereabouts that night?"

"Well he wasn't with me if that's what you're thinking. I ended it, really ended it with him."

Evan sighs scratching the back of his head. He looks at Mary and walks to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Mary.', Mary looks, 'I'm going to give you some space on this. Enough time to think of everything that happened that day. I know you didn't do anything. But anything, ANYTHING you can remember will help. Okay?" Evan says with a smile

Mary sees Evan's confidence as she nods.

"Okay."

Evan nods and turns his head and sees something across the street. He narrows his eyes.

"What's going on there?"

Mary looks and sees Ruby with a suitcase and Dr. Whale talking to her.

"Whale?"

"Ruby?"

"What's he talking to her for at this hour?"

Evan sighs and shrugs.

"Duty calls."

Mary watches as Evan goes to the two following. Dr. Whale talks to Ruby trying to take her home.

"Come on its cold out here." Dr. Whale says

"I know."

"I can give you a ride."

"I don't need a ride."

Dr. Whale looks down at the bag Ruby is carrying.

"I can carry your bag for you."

Evan and Mary look at each other as they get closer. Evan looks back at the two.

"I don't need any help Whale." Ruby says

"Come on."

Dr. Whale goes to grab it but Evan grabs his hand and pulls it away. Ruby and Dr. Whale see Evan.

"She said, she doesn't need your help."

Ruby sort of smiles. Dr. Whale fixes his tie and backs up. He sees Evan and Mary.

"Sheriff. Mary Margaret."

"Hello." Mary says

Evan crosses his arms.

"I…I was just having a talk with Ruby."

"You sure?" Evan asks

Dr. Whale gulps.

"I better…"

"Leave.', nods, 'The only right thing you've said so far."

Evan smiles funny and Dr. Whale sees both women looking at him. Dr. Whale nods nervously and leaves. Evan drops his arms and Mary steps forward.

"Was Whale bothering you Ruby?" Mary asks

Evan studies Ruby's facial features.

"The day I try to leave town, the only whale in the world who stops me…is Whale himself."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"You're trying to leave town?"

Ruby nods.

"Yep."

Mary steps forward.

"Why? What happened?"

Ruby sighs.

"I had an argument with Granny. And I also quit."

"You quit?" Mary asks shockingly

"Who's going to get my bowl of cereal and cocoa from now on?" Evan says with sort of a smile

Ruby shakes her head.

"Someone else I guess."

"Where will you go?" Mary asks

"I don't know…', chuckles a bit, 'No idea…I just…want to leave…"

Evan looks both ways.

"When was the last time a bus or even a taxi came through town?" Evan asks

Mary and Ruby actually think.

"I can't even remember." Ruby says

Evan nods.

"Thought so…and until that actually happens. You might want to find a destination to go first."

Ruby finally realizes. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to even stay. Ruby's face just drops shocked and a bit worried. It's cold out, where is she going to sleep? Evan turns at Mary and she looks as well. He tilts his head a bit and Mary understands. Mary nods and Evan looks back at Ruby as Mary walks to her.

"Until you figure out a place to go. Why don't you come back home with us?" Mary asks

Ruby quickly looks at Mary and so does Evan.

(Same time)

"What?" Evan and Ruby ask

Mary looks at Evan in a confused way. Evan looks seeing if Ruby isn't looking. He shakes his head and Mary narrows her eyes.

"We would love to have you come over." Mary says walking to Ruby

Ruby is just speechless. Evan is just dumbfounded.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Mary just smiles walking towards her.

"Come on."

Evan just shakes his head.

"Uh, uh, Mary? A word? Pretty please?"

As Mary guides Ruby to her house, she throws her hand behind herself and waves her finger at Evan. Evan sees what Mary is doing and shakes his head.

"What I was trying to say was, there's a nice bed at the station she can sleep on."

Evan walks behind the two as they head home.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Mary helps Ruby in, actually the two ladies walk in. Evan drags Ruby's suitcase. The two ladies walk to the table.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mary asks

"Yes, thanks."

Evan sets Ruby's bag down taking off his coat. Mary goes and gets Ruby something to eat. Ruby sits down and Evan just keeps a small eye on her. Mary brings back something for Ruby and she starts eating.

"Thank you so much." Ruby says eating

Mary sits down and looks behind Ruby where Evan is standing. Evan crosses his arms and throws one out like, 'What next?'. Mary makes a face and Evan just waves his hand going to his room. Mary looks back at Ruby.

"Evan will help you find out what you need tomorrow."

Ruby looks and Evan stops. Evan slowly turns looking confused.

"I am?"

"He is?" Ruby asks looking at Evan

Mary makes a face and Evan sees. Evan slowly looks at Ruby and sees the 'begging' look on her face. He clears his throat unbuttoning the top buttons on his grey shirt.

"I am. Of…of course. I know what you need to do. So…', smiles forcefully, 'Marry should have 'told' you earlier." Evan says making a face

Ruby looks at Mary and sees her just all happy and smiley.

"You did say she needed a destination first."

Evan bobs his finger up and down seeing she's using facts against him. He sighs walking to his bed. Mary also notices something again.

"Ah Evan."

Evan stops and looks back. Ruby just watches.

"Yeah?"

Mary stands up walking to Evan.

"There's only two beds."

Evan shrugs.

"Yeah?"

"And there's three of us." Mary points out

Evan looks and shrugs again.

"Uhh…yeah?"

Mary smiles and Ruby wonders what Mary is talking about like Evan is. Later that night, what Mary was trying to point out, Mary sleeps in her bed while Ruby sleeps in the bed Evan was using. While Evan sleeps on the hard floor. Evan, still awake sleeps straight up shaking his head.

"Un…believable…."

Evan sighs shutting his eyes. He slowly opens them back up seeing the moonlight from outside shining through the windows. A full moon is definitely out tonight…

Following Morning…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Ruby sleeps soundly in Evan's bed, curled up a bit. Evan walks out of the bathroom putting on a dark red button down shirt. He walks into the kitchen grabbing his gun. Evan checks the magazine and cocks it waking Ruby. Ruby yawns rubbing her eyes. She looks up and sees Evan all dressed and ready. Ruby yawns once again throwing the blanket off herself, not noticing what she's wearing. Evan looks down at a file as Ruby walks up to him, with her hair all messed up not seeing Mary around.

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

Evan doesn't turn.

"She went out. Didn't tell me where."

"Huh…"

Evan finally turns around and just stares. Ruby just looks as Evan keeps his eyes up just looking weird.

"What?"

Evan blinks still just looking up.

"Umm…Ruby?"

"What is it?"

Evan clears his throat bobbing his head. Ruby looks down and sees she's wearing a bit less than she put on last night. She covers herself turning around. Evan clears his throat turning around.

"I'm going to the station, if you want to get ready, we can go there to figure out what you want to do."

Ruby sighs.

"Okay."

Ruby quickly walks to the bathroom and Evan turns around shaking his head.

"How does my life possible go in these certain directions?"

Evan sighs and waits. About forty five, yes, forty five minutes later. Ruby comes out of the bathroom all dressed in her usual way, sporting the color red everywhere. Evan stands at the door waiting patiently. Ruby puts her hat on sideways walking to Evan.

"Ready."

Evan opens his eyes seeing Ruby walking towards him.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

Evan looks at the time stepping off the door.

"Okay then.', opens door, 'After you."

Ruby walks out with Evan in tow. Outside, Evan and Ruby walk to his car and they both get in.

"Mary didn't say where she was going?" Ruby asks shutting the door

Evan shuts his door.

"Nope. Got up, ate and left. That's it."

"I wonder where she went."

Evan thinks for a moment.

"I have one idea."

Ruby turns her narrowing her eyes as Evan speeds away.

Storybrooke…

Forest…

Mary drives on the roadway towards the forest. It starts to rain a little and she turns on her wipers. Mary looks up ahead and sees David's truck parked on the side of the road. She pulls up behind David's truck getting out with an umbrella. Mary looks around and doesn't see David insight at all.

"David! David!"

Mary looks off to the side and walks into the forest. She walks through the forest seeing David nowhere in sight. Mary looks around some more and suddenly hears a branch snap. She quickly looks in the direction of the noise.

"Hel-Hello?"

Mary looks and hears running. She backs up and suddenly David comes running out pushing branches out of his way. Mary sighs in relief seeing it was just David. David wonders over to Mary looking around for something.

"It was just you David…you startled me."

David walks over and stands in front of Mary. Mary moves the umbrella up over the both of them. David looks soaked from wondering out in the woods for God know how long.

"Are you out here looking for Kathryn David?"

David looks around aimlessly.

"I'm…looking…"

Mary nods.

"I know Evan probably didn't say it, but he knows you didn't do anything to Kathryn. He once told me he knows when people are lying to him.', David still looks around, 'Whatever happens, I'll stand by you and tell everyone you didn't do anything. I know you didn't do anything David. Evan will find something to Kathryn's whereabouts. IS that why you're out here?"

David blinks and almost throws his head down.

"I'm…looking…"

Mary narrows her eyes looking closer into David's."

"David?"

"I'm…"

David backs off. Mary looks closer and sees David's eyes are fully opened, like he's sleepwalking. David backs off and walks back into the forest looking for something. Mary just stands there wondering what's happening to David.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan and Ruby walk into the station as Ruby just looks around. He looks back.

"Have a seat anywhere. Use a computer if you need to.', suddenly his phone rings, 'Hang on, I have to take this."

Ruby looks around and walks to one of the desks in the station. Evan walks into his office and sits down answering his phone from Mary.

"Hello? Mary."

"Evan. I was just in the forest."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

Mary walks back to her car.

"I was looking for David."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Seriously Mary?"

"He didn't show up to work today and I thought he was out here looking for something to find Kathryn."

Suddenly Henry walks in and goes into his office.

"Evan!"

Evan waves to Henry and points to Ruby. Henry sees and nods. Evan shakes his head and talks back into his phone.

"What was David doing out there?"

Henry walks up to Ruby as she looks for jobs in Storybrooke.

"Hey Ruby." Henry says sitting down

Ruby sits back in her chair seeing Henry.

"Hey Henry."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Looking for work."

"Work? I thought you worked at Granny's."

"Did. Now I need a new job."

"Why?"

"So I can get out of here."

"Oh. Can I help?"

Ruby sees how Henry wants to help. She slides away so he can get the computer.

"Knock yourself out."

Evan looks through the glass wall at Henry helping Ruby find a job. He shakes his head.

"He was what?" Evan asks

"I walked up to him and it was like he didn't even know I was there."

"What did he look like?"

"He looked like he was…sleep walking."

"Sleep walking? Was he clothed at least?"

"Yes."

Evan sighs.

"Thank God for that."

Mary shakes her head.

"What do I do?"

Evan shrugs.

"Leave and go home. Just let David do his dream walk. I'll find out what happened to Kathryn Mary. Okay?"

Mary hesitates to answer and Evan waits.

"Okay."

"Great. Thanks. Bye."

Evan and Mary hang up. Evan looks and watches the two from his office. Henry looks around and finds a bike messenger job posted on the Storybrooke paper website.

"How about a bike messenger job?"

"Bike messenger?" Ruby asks

Suddenly the phone rings and Ruby notices.

"Yeah, a messenger.', thinks, 'You take things in a…little basket…using a bike."

Ruby shakes her head.

"No. Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I don't ride so well on bikes."

"How about on foot? Take things to people with a little basket on foot from place to place."

Ruby narrows her eyes.

"I don't think that's a real job Henry."

Henry sighs and looks back at the computer. The phone rings again and Ruby notices.

"Why do the phones keep ringing?"

Henry looks.

"Oh yeah, the non-emergency numbers go straight to the machine when Evan doesn't answer them."

Ruby cross her mouth and looks at the phone thinking.

"How many calls does he receive?"

Henry thinks.

"I don't know. A lot every day."

"Hmm."

Ruby looks at the ringing phone and picks it up.

"Hello, this is the sheriff's station. How can I help you? Yes, I will write a message for the sheriff. Thank you and your welcome.', another call comes in and Ruby answers it, 'Hello, this is the sheriff station, how can I help you?"

Evan gets up out of his office watching Ruby answer the phone he never answers.

"Hello Miss Ginger.', listens, 'That's not a prowler, that's just Archie's dog. Pongo is his name.', Evan walks up behind Ruby crossing his arms, 'Just give him a vanilla wafer. That will calm him down.', Evan walks beside Ruby, 'You're welcome. Do you still want to talk to the sheriff?', hears answer, 'Okay then. Have a nice day."

Ruby hangs up the phone. Evan shakes his head lending out his hand.

"That…', Ruby looks, 'Was amazing."

Ruby looks confused.

"What?"

"Answering the calls I ignore."

"Answering the call was nothing special." Ruby says

"That's what you think?', shakes head, 'What have you been doing?"

Ruby looks back at the screen.

"Looking for a job."

"And how is that going?"

"Not so well, I can't do anything."

Evan smiles shaking his head.

"Ruby.', Ruby looks back up at Evan, 'You just did. You answered the non-emergency calls for me and did a very good job at it."

Ruby sighs.

"As I said, that's nothing. I'm completely useless."

Evan looks over at Henry and he just watches. He slowly sighs through his nose sliding the phone to Ruby who sees. Ruby looks up at Evan.

"I'm looking for someone who can answer phones for me while I'm out of the station.', Ruby just blinks, 'Henry, do you think Ruby can do that job?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Evan nods.

"The jobs yours if you want it."

Ruby just blinks jumping out of her seat.

"Yes! Yes thank you!"

Evan sort of smiles nodding.

"You're welcome Ruby."

"I can answer the phones around here."

"Great. That's exactly what I'm looking for."

"I can do other things as well."

Evan puts his hand up.

"That's okay Ruby. The phones are enough."

"No, you're doing so much for me, it's the least I can do."

Evan sighs and looks down at Ruby. He thinks for a second.

"Okay…umm…files need to be organized."

"I can do that." Ruby says nodding

"I'm not asking you to be the janitor or anything, but small tiny clean ups would be nice."

"I can do that too. I really can."

Evan smiles.

"Thank you Ruby."

"No. Thank you Evan."

"All right then. I'm going back to the Kathryn case."

"Do you need any help with that?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No thank you Ruby, I got that. I need to do this on my own.', stomach growls, Ruby and Henry look, looks down, rubs stomach, 'But I'm also a bit hungry."

"So am I." Henry says

Ruby grabs her coat.

"I can go get lunch."

Evan nods getting out his wallet.

"See, you're on a roll. That should cover it."

Evan hands the money over and Ruby takes it.

"What would you like?"

Evan thinks.

"Ummm…I'd like a grilled cheese.', looks at Henry, 'What do you want Henry?"

"Oh I want some chocolate chip cookies, a pie and…"

"How about actual lunch first before desert?" Evan asks

Henry sighs.

"Fine. A hot dog."

Evan looks back at Ruby.

"Get yourself whatever you want Ruby."

Ruby smiles and gets out of there. Evan watches and sits down next to Henry who gets out of the webpage he was looking on. Henry looks and sees Evan's mood.

"You all right?"

Evan sighs.

"I ask myself that same question every morning."

"What's your answer?"

Evan makes a face.

"All of the above.', looks at Henry, 'I overhead you wanted Ruby to be a bike messenger?"

"Yeah."

"Why out of all the jobs that are available, you asked her to be that one?"

"Yeah. I was trying to help her remember."

Evan nods.

"Oh, right, right, right. So tell me Henry, who is Ruby?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Mind telling?"

"It's written all over her."

"Still, nothing."

"Come on. Her favorite color is red."

"Yeah, I SEE that all the time. What does red have to do with this?"

Henry throws his head around not believing Evan not noticing.

"Must I tell you everything?"

Evan shrugs.

"Yes. You do."

"Evan, Ruby is…"

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Rub walks up to Granny's with a smile on her face. But as she gets closer, her smile drops seeing her old employment job. Ruby looks serious as she walks up to the door and enters. As Ruby enters Granny's, some waitresses and customers notice it's Ruby. Ruby sees she's the center of attention. She just walks casually through the place and towards Granny who's at the end of the contour. Granny looks up seeing who it is. She just looks back down at the books.

"Could I get a couple grilled cheeses? A hotdog, cookies and a pie." Ruby says with a smile

Granny nods writing the order up. Ruby leans against the contour.

"Why so much food?" Granny asks looking away

"I work over at the sheriff's station."

Granny looks somewhat impressed, but not.

"Ahh…"

"I'm kinda like a…deputy for the sheriff."

"Is that what he said?"

Ruby hesitates to answer because she wasn't exactly pointed as deputy by Evan.

"But anyway, it's funny."

"What's that?"

"How you said Evan is now the sheriff and now I'm working for him. Remember?"

"Yes. I remember."

"It's amazing how fate just finds you huh?"

Granny turns around and walks to the window getting Ruby's order.

"And I can imagine you're doing exactly what you're always doing, just except that you're at a different place."

Ruby looks kinda upset hearing Granny make that remark.

"Except there I'm doing so much more."

Granny just nods.

"Hmm. I see.', looks back at window, 'Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

Ruby rolls her eyes leaning against the contour patting her hand on it.

"Of course."

Granny throws her hands up.

"Tony has to unwrap the cheese slices."

Ruby thinks for a second trying to figure out what to say back at her grandma.

"I help Evan solve crimes."

Granny nods walking back to her books.

"Whatever you say Ruby.', Ruby just narrows her eyes hearing her say that, 'I do hope you find what you're looking for." Granny says walking behind the contour

Ruby watches and nods.

"I am."

Ruby's order comes and she takes them stomping her way out of Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Henry shows a picture of Ruby inside the storybook showing Evan who she really is. Evan sits across from him as he shows him a hand drawn picture.

"No way."

"Yeah! It is. See!"

"Henry, these images aren't that well drawn. Besides…', Henry watches, 'Ruby. Is not, Red Riding Hood."

"Yes she is!"

Evan gets up. Henry follows.

"Because she wears red?"

"That's just a giveaway."

"I thought of it as a fashion statement."

The two enter Evan's office.

"And her grandma is Granny!"

"Family relations. No proof at all."

Henry sighs sitting down. Evan looks through his desk.

"So…if Ruby is Riding Hood, who's the wolf? Is it even a guy in Storybrooke?"

Henry looks at Evan shockingly.

"You don't know do you?"

Evan looks.

"I just know Red Riding Hood was on her way to Grandma's house only to find a wolf in bed with her clothes…', Henry shakes his head, 'And…that's all I remember."

"She's the wolf."

Evan flinches almost dropping his gun. He slowly looks back at Henry.

"Excuse me?"

"Ruby is the wolf."

Evan slowly sits down. He stares at Henry and slowly rubs the sides of his head.

"Henry…please tell me you're joking."

"No. really."

Evan sighs sitting back.

"Tell me the story."

"Red Riding Hood and her Grandma were preparing for an attack by a wolf. But the secret of the actual wolf was not a man, but Red Riding Hood herself."

Evan nods.

"Impressive story.', suddenly phone rings, looks at it and back at Henry, 'Now for another.', picks up phone, 'Sheriff.', narrows eyes, 'Wait, what?', sighs slowly, 'What's his conditioned?"

Henry watches as Evan holsters his sidearm.

"What's going on?" Henry asks

Evan puts up his finger to Henry to give him a second. Rolls eyes.

"I'm on my way.', hangs up, 'Sorry Henry, but I have to leave."

"What happened?"

"David's car was found on the side of the road…empty." Evan says rolling his eyes

Evan and Henry his office.

"Do you mind if I lock my book here?"

"Sure. It's safer here anyway."

Henry walks to one of the desks and slides his book in the drawer. He locks it the key an hands it to Evan.

"Where's your mom?"

"I got to go meet her."

"Good."

The two boys walk but Evan stops. Henry notices.

"What?"

Evan shakes his head smiling.

"I'm trying…so hard to picture Ruby with a little basket."

"She is Red Riding Hood."

"Yeah. But she's more of a badass here than compared to her story."

"How so?"

Evan bends over to Henry's height.

"She sure isn't 'little' here Henry."

"I wouldn't get on her bad side, she can turn into a wolf."

Evan stands back straight up.

"Sure."

"She's awesome like that."

Evan guides Henry to the exit. Suddenly Ruby comes in and Evan stays behind as Henry leaves.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby looks somewhat disgusted.

"Hey Henry."

Evan looks and sees the bags of food Ruby got from Granny's. Ruby hands the bag over to Evan.

"Got your cheese."

Evan smiles taking the bag and opening it.

"Thanks."

Evan and Ruby stand at the desk as he unfolds his sandwich. He looks over and sees Ruby somewhat down. Evan narrows his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby shrugs.

"Nothing I guess.', sighs and looks down, 'I mean…', Evan takes a bite of his sandwich, 'This is the only thing I know how to do."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"What? Get food?"

Ruby shrugs.

"Yeah. It's the only thing. Yay for me." Ruby says pretending like she cares

Evan sees and watches Ruby grab a soda and drinks it. He puts down his sandwich and looks serious at Ruby.

"Okay…what happened at Granny's?"

Ruby turns and puts down her soda.

"Please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

Ruby sighs.

"I told Granny that…you made me a deputy."

Evan looks surprised crossing his arms.

"You told her that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It just led on and…"

"You wanted to impress her of what you were doing without her.', Ruby looks surprised, 'Right?"

Ruby just blinks.

"Right. How did…"

Evan waves his hand.

"Instinct. What else did you tell her?" Evan asks sitting at the corner of the desk

Ruby hesitates at first being caught.

"I told her…I'm helping you on cases."

Evan nods.

"I see."

"Look I'm sorry. Am I fired?"

Evan sighs and looks down at the food.

"No.', puts food away and Ruby watches, 'Let's take this on the go shall we?"

"Why?"

Evan stakes the soda out of Ruby's hand and puts it back with everything else.

"David's missing in the woods. I need to go out there and find him. And having you as my 'deputy' out there will be able to cover more ground."

"Wait, you want me to help you out there?"

Evan nods.

"Yeah Ruby."

Ruby shakes her head.

"I'm pretty sure I'll just screw it up."

Evan looks down.

"Ruby.', Ruby looks back at Evan, 'A long time ago I told myself I was going to stop screwing my life up.', Ruby listens, 'So I did. Became a P.I. and look at me now."

"But.."

"No buts.', points, Ruby sees, 'You can do this. You don't know what you can do until you try, right?"

Ruby still looks like she still can't. Evan walks past her and she watches. Ruby sighs and catches up to Evan.

Storybrooke…

Forest…

Evan pulls over behind David's truck and he and Ruby both get out. He approaches David's car as Ruby stays behind. Evan looks into the forest and looks at Ruby.

"Come on."

Ruby watches as Evan enters the forest. A couple seconds pass by and Ruby catches up to Evan. In the forest, Evan and Ruby look around trying to find David.

"David!', Ruby covers her ear, 'David!"

Evan walks ahead with Ruby in tow.

"The forest is huge. How are we going to find one guy?"

Evan puts his hand up.

"Quite Ruby. We might have a chance if we can hear him."

Ruby looks around throwing her hands up.

"It's huge! How can you hear anything out here?"

Evan looks down and stops. Ruby sees as Evan looks back.

"Look at the ground Ruby.', Ruby looks at what Evan is pointing at, there's boot tracks on the ground, 'David left boot marks. Follow these and we might find David.', walks ahead, looks back, 'Stay close Ruby."

Ruby catches up to Evan. She shakes her head.

"What am I doing out here?" Ruby says complaining

Evan sighs.

"Ruby…"

"I'm serious, I know I'm going to screw something…', looks around, 'Evan. Wait."

Evan stops and looks back.

"What?"

Ruby looks up like she can hear something.

"Do you hear that?"

Evan looks around and hears nothing.

"Hear what?"

Ruby realizes what it is.

"I can hear him!" Ruby says running

Evan steps back and watches Ruby running ahead. He looks around and catches up to her.

"How do you know?!"

"I can hear him breathing!"

"I don't hear anything!"

"How can you not?!"

"How do you know he's even this way?!"

"I know where he is!"

Ruby runs ahead faster and Evan sees. Evan sighs hard and tries to keep up with Ruby.

"Wolf? Really Henry?"

Ruby runs under a fallen down tree and runs around a big one. Evan does the same and looks around for Ruby losing sight of her.

"Ruby? Ruby!"

"Over here!"

Evan looks in the direction and runs around the wide tree. He runs around it seeing Ruby staring down at David who's past out on the ground. Evan slowly approaches Ruby who stares down shockingly at David.

"You were right.', Ruby slowly looks at Evan, 'That was…how?"

Ruby shrugs.

"I don't know…"

Evan looks at Ruby and down at David. He runs to him and tries to wake him up.

"David. David! Wake up!"

Evan shakes David and he snaps out of it. David looks around sees Evan and Ruby.

"Evan…', looks at Ruby, 'Ruby?"

"David. Do you know where you are?"

David looks around and sees he's in the forest.

"No…', sits up, 'What the hell?', shakes head, 'How the hell did I get out here?"

Ruby kneels down in front of David.

"David, what's the last thing you remember?"

David thinks for a moment.

"I left your office."

Evan looks shocked slowly looking at Ruby and back at David.

"David…that was last night."

David looks shocked.

"Last night?', looks around, 'wha…did you bring me out here?"

"You don't remember anything from when you left the station last night?"

David thinks for a moment.

"No…I don't…"

Evan looks closer and sees dried up blood on his head.

"David…"

"What?" David asks looking at Evan

"You're bleeding."

Evan points and David feels his head.

"How did this happen?"

Evan looks back and looks at Ruby. Ruby does the same and Evan helps David up.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

David gets to his feet by the help of Evan. Ruby watches as Evan helps David to his car and wonders how she even found him.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Evan, David and Ruby walk in.

"David, go ahead and get yourself checked out."

David looks back nodding.

"I will."

David walks ahead and Evan and Ruby stay behind.

"Ruby…that…that was…', Ruby looks, 'Amazing."

"I still don't know how I found him."

"He was pretty far in…and you walked in a perfect straight line at him."

"I know…"

"Did you…', rolls eyes, 'sniff him or something?"

Ruby looks at Evan narrowing her eyes.

"Sniffed him?"

"That's what you said right?"

"No. I said I could hear him."

Evan makes a face whispering to himself.

"Wolves can also hear very well. Point to you Henry."

"What?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Nothing, nothing Ruby. Good job again.', Ruby shrugs, 'Could you do me a favor and go back to the station?"

"Why?"

"Because I need you there right now. Here, take my keys.', reaches in pocket and gives keys to Ruby who takes them, 'Go back there and answer the calls for me."

"Sure, I will."

"Thanks."

Evan and Ruby go their separate ways. He walks down the hallway and goes into the room where Dr. Whale inspects David. Evan walks in crossing his arms.

"So Doctor, what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Whale takes out his flashlight and scans David's eyes.

"Mr. Nolan, follow the light for me please?"

David does what Dr. Whale tells him and clicks off his pen.

"Well?" Evan asks

Dr. Whale puts the flashlight in his coat.

"Well, besides being a little bruised up. And scratched up. Also just a little dehydrated." Dr. Whale explains

"That's it? What about the cut on his head?"

David looks at Evan and back at Dr. Whale as he rolls down his sleeves.

"The cut was superficial. Probably got it while you were in your blackout. Didn't even know you received one." Dr. Whale explains putting his hands in his white lab coat

"But where did this blackout even come from Dr.?" David asks

"If this is a mental case, Dr. Hopper is more in the area of curing blackouts. But in a doctor's case, this blackout you experienced is very similar to the first time you woke up from your coma."

"What exactly can happen during his blackouts Dr. Whale?', Dr. Whale looks at Evan, 'Can he remember anything?"

"Unlikely. In the state of a blackout, the victim cannot remember everything they're seeing. Like in a dream state, you could remember, but only bits and pieces."

"But what can I do when I blackout? My truck was on the side of the road." David explains

"Blackouts can do all sort of things to you as if you were awake already. Acting out, driving even Mr. Nolan."

David sighs rubbing his head. Evan looks.

"Relax Mr. Nolan. I'll figure out what you were up to in the woods.', David nods, narrows eyes and looks back at Dr. Whale, 'Whale, you said he could act out. Even drive."

"Yes. That's correct." Dr. Whale assures

"Acting out, that can mean other things as well right?', David looks back at Evan catching on, 'I mean, Mary Margaret found him and talked to him. And Mr. Nolan responded back."

"It can range from a variety of things. I've had patients who were under sleeping medication, get up and walk about doing all sort of things. Painting, cooking, watching TV." Dr. Whale explains

David nods.

"You're trying to figure out if I'm capable of making that phone call I can't remember making. Right?" David asks looking at Evan

Evan shrugs looking at David.

"Possible.', looks away, 'And who knows…"

David narrows his eyes.

"What? Do even more?', Evan looks back at David with a blank face, 'Even kidnapped right?', Evan shakes his head, 'I had a cut on my head, maybe I did kill her."

Evan shakes his head waving his hands around.

"David, David. Relax."

"Whoa, whoa, the sheriff's right. Don't get to ahead of yourself Mr. Nolan." Dr. Whale explains

David breathes heavily getting all worked up.

"Mr. Nolan. I'm not saying that, I'm not even suggesting it."

"But what if…"

"It doesn't sound possible."

"But what if I was lying?', Evan tilts his head, 'You wouldn't know if I was lying if I couldn't remember it."

"Just calm down, and relax. Let's not jump the gun yet."

Suddenly Regina walks in stomping her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks

Evan turns and sees Regina right in his face. He narrows his eyes.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"

Regina looks at David on the bed.

"Why doesn't Mr. Nolan have a lawyer present?"

"A lawyer?" Evan asks

David looks much confused as Evan.

"Did you even read him his rights? Do you know the rights at all?"

Evan sighs rolling his eyes.

"Regina. He's NOT under arrest. Ruby and I found him out in the woods. What we're doing, is just talking. That's it."

Regina grins nodding her head.

"Oh right. Just talking. I see."

Evan shakes his head.

"You didn't answer MY question. Why are you even here Regina? Doesn't someone else need you or something?"

"Um, Miss Mills is Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." Dr. Whale explains

Evan shakes his head like he can't believe it.

"Seriously?', Regina rolls her eyes, 'So every time he faints, Regina will come here to check him out?"

David shakes his head.

"But I thought that all changed when Kathryn came for me."

"I'm sorry David, but, Kathryn is currently unavailable.', David looks down, looks at Evan, 'Someone hasn't found her yet."

Evan looks behind himself wondering if Regina is looking at him. He looks back at Regina.

"Oh sorry Regina. Not everyone has the same devotion to work as hard as you do.', makes face, 'Seeing how well you do that at."

"Excuse me?"

Evan sighs.

"Regina…Maine isn't exactly a block long. It's going to a while to search for one woman."

Regina turns at Evan. Evan just looks away.

"Well you've already checked out this room.', Evan slowly turns at Regina with a face, 'I suggest you extend your search a bit."

Evan criss-crosses his mouth.

"Anything else Mayor?"

"Yes. Find a suspect to Kathryn's disappearance."

Evan nods like he's writing it down. He also smiles funny.

"On it."

Evan spins around dropping his smile walking out of the room. Regina sighs hard calming down. Out in the hallway, Evan grabs his phone and calls the station. Evan hears it ringing.

"Come on, come on, pick up Ruby."

At the station, Ruby picks up the ringing phone.

"Hello, sheriff station, how may I direct your call?"

"Ruby, it's me."

"Evan? What's wrong?"

"Listen, I need a favor."

Ruby looks kind of worried.

"What?"

"The last time David blacked out, he went to the toll bridge. Do you know of it?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling he might have went there. I need you to go there and see if I'm right."

Ruby looks shocked.

"Wha…me? You want me to?"

"Yes!"

"I'll find someone else to do it."

"No Ruby. There's not enough time. It's going to be dark in less than an hour."

Ruby still looks a bit hesitant to do so.

"I don't know."

"Ruby. I told you, you were amazing out there today when you found David.', Ruby softly sighs through her nose, 'I need you. Please. I really need your help right now. I believe you can find what I'm looking for."

"And what's that?"

Evan sighs looking around.

"Evidence. Believe in yourself Ruby. You can do anything you want in this world.', Ruby just listens in, 'If you don't at least try, you'll regret it later."

Ruby closes her eyes taking a deep breath. Evan hears her sigh.

"All right."

Evan smiles.

"Great. Take a squad car and head to the toll bridge. Call me when you get there." Evan says looking back

Ruby hangs up and puts on her coat. She grabs one of the squad car keys and takes it to the toll bridge.

Storybrooke…

Toll Bridge…

Ruby pulls up to the toll bridge and gets out. She looks around grabbing her phone calling Evan. Evan hears his phone ringing and answers.

"Ruby, you there?"

Ruby looks around.

"Yes. What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything strange that doesn't seem to belong there."

Ruby looks ahead and walks on the side of the toll bridge leading to the river. She gets to the bed of the river and looks around.

"And…', nervously gulps, 'what if I find something?"

"Just tell me what it is."

"I'm a little nervous out here Evan."

"I'm right here. Just keep talking to me."

Ruby just looks around and sees the river, rocks, dirt and sand.

"I don't see anything Evan."

"Remember how you found David?"

Ruby gulps.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember that feeling. Just follow your instincts."

Ruby looks around and backs up. As she backs up, she steps on a piece of flat board wood. Ruby looks down at it and stares at it.

"I think I found something."

"What?"

"A piece of wood."

Evan shakes his head.

"Okay…look closer at it."

Ruby kneels down and picks up the wood. She tosses it to the side and senses something strange. Ruby looks to the side and picks up a stick to dig. Evan just waits.

"Ruby?"

"I'm a little freaked out here Evan."

"If anything happens, I'll be right there. Just keep going."

Ruby sticks the stick into the ground and uses it as a shovel. As she digs, Ruby hits something in the dirt. Thud after thud, Ruby smiles finally finding something.

"I think I found something."

Evan forms a fist smiling.

"Great. What is it?"

Ruby slides the sand off the object revealing a box. She narrows her eyes looking at it.

"It's…a box."

"A box?"

Ruby picks it up out of the sand and looks at it. She closes her eyes shaking her head.

"Evan…"

"What's inside the box Ruby?"

Ruby's mouth shakes as she slowly opens it. She opens her eyes and screams.

"AHHHH!"

Evan flinches hearing Ruby's scream.

"Ruby?! RUBY!"

Ruby drops the box and runs back up the hill to the squad car. Evan looks at his phone and runs out of the hospital. At the police station, Evan quickly gets into his car and drives to the toll bridge. Evan speeds down the dirt road and sees the squad car up ahead. He slams on the brakes jumping out of the car looking for Ruby.

"Ruby! RUBY!"

Evan looks at the squad car and sees Ruby coming out of hiding. He sighs and runs to her as she runs to him. The two make it to each other and Ruby just grabs Evan.

"Evan! It's ah…it's ah!"

"What? What is it?"

Ruby looks and Evan looks to. Evan looks and puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, just stay here."

"No. No. Please don't leave me."

"I'll be right back. Just stay here, so I know you're safe."

Ruby shakes and Evan slowly lets go. Evan walks down the dirt path and Ruby watches helplessly. Evan approaches the spot where Ruby found the box. He walks around it and sees it's not just a normal box at all, it looks like a fancy jewelry box. Evan narrows his eyes and kneels down at it. He looks back up at the dirt path and sees Ruby staring. He looks back down pulling out his gun. Evan opens the box with his gun seeing what's inside. He blinks and looks away.

"Oh my God…"

Evan closes the box taking a deep breath wiping his face. He lets out some air and nods. Back with Ruby, she holds herself against the squad car and hears Evan coming. Ruby looks and sees Evan carrying the box with him. She quickly looks away. Evan sees the look on Ruby's face and walks past her towards his car. He opens the trunk and puts the jewelry box inside. Evan shuts it and looks at Ruby still waiting. He walks towards her and slowly approaches her. Ruby doesn't see Evan coming until he stands right beside her.

"Ruby…?"

Evan slowly lends out his hands putting both on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby jumps from Evan's slight touch snapping out of it. She calms down and Evan helps direct Ruby to his car.

"Come on."

Ruby slowly nods shutting her eyes. Evan helps Ruby to his car. He opens the door and gets Ruby in. Evan walks around and looks out into the distance. He shakes his head getting in. As Evan sits down, he looks over and sees the horror in Ruby's eye. Evan shakes his head and drives back to the station.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan guides Ruby through the station. He slides out a chair and sits Ruby down.

"Sit here. I'll be right back."

Ruby just nods as Evan leaves. She sits alone for a few seconds as Evan comes back. Evan finally comes back with the box. Ruby looks back as Evan sets the jewelry box down on another desk behind Ruby. She slowly gulps.

"Is…', Evan looks, 'Is that…is that…"

Evan nods.

"Yes Ruby. It is."

Evan opens the lid and stares blankly at it. Ruby sees how Evan can just look at it without flinching. Evan closes the lid.

"How can you look at it without flinching?"

Evan walks around the desk.

"I am.', Ruby narrows her eyes, 'On the inside.', looks at Ruby, 'Ruby.', Ruby listens, 'You did good out there."

Ruby blinks and shakes her head getting up.

"Good?', walks away, Evan watches, 'I don't feel good.', Evan narrows his eyes, looks down at hands, 'I don't know what I am."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby's mouth bobs up and down like she's going to cry or something.

"I don't know how I even found it…I just…felt like something…bad was inside it. I just couldn't figure out what it was…', Evan just listens, 'But I never imagined I'd ever see such a thing."

Evan gulps. He walks over to Ruby.

"Ruby.', Ruby turns, 'Have a seat."

Evan slides out a chair and Ruby looks at it. Ruby sits down and Evan sits down across from Ruby. She watches as Evan takes off his sheriff badge and puts it on the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking. I'm going to talk to you like a human being. Not as the sheriff."

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"I told you, I don't know how I was able to find David or that…that." Ruby says pointing

Evan looks and looks back at Ruby.

"Not that.', Ruby narrows her eyes, 'About you and Granny."

Ruby sighs looking away.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Yes you do.', Ruby looks back, 'I know when someone is lying to me Ruby."

"What do you want me to say? My granny doesn't care of about me because she worries too much about me."

Evan smiles and laughs a little looking down. Ruby looks and sees Evan laughing.

"Are you laughing?"

Evan shakes his head looking back up.

"No. No. I'm not Ruby.', Ruby narrows her eyes, 'I'm laughing at how you have it backwards."

"Have what backwards?"

"Your grandma cares for you because she worries about you. If she didn't, then she wouldn't care."

Ruby finally sees the realization.

"But she's putting so much responsibility on me, I don't want it."

"Don't want it or don't need it?"

Ruby shrugs.

"Both."

"Wrong.', Ruby looks, sits back, 'Your grandma sees something in you that no one else doesn't. But why can't you."

"You're not making any sense."

"Ruby.', leans forward, 'Can I ask you a personal question?"

Ruby shrugs.

"I guess."

"When you look at yourself in the mirror, what do you see?"

Ruby throws her head around obviously knowing the answer.

"My self of course."

"No, no, no. What do you see, when you look at yourself in the mirror? And not your reflection."

Ruby gulps thinking for a moment.

"I…I don't know…"

"I asked myself the same question.', Ruby looks, 'And I figured out the answer."

"What was your answer?"

Evan looks at his hands.

"This is not me.', Ruby just blinks, 'I got to stop being this person.', Ruby just listens, 'I finally saw who I really am in the mirror."

Ruby thinks a moment about Evan's story. She gulps slowly.

"So what did I do today?"

"You helped."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. You did."

"I don't know if I can do this everyday."

"I was expecting that."

Ruby turns at Evan.

"I'm sorry."

Evan waves his hand.

"It's okay. It's your choice. Only you can tell yourself what you want to do."

"You really believe that?"

"Oh yeah. But it would be nice to put in your two week notice.', Ruby scuffs as she sheds a tear, 'But in your case…', Ruby looks, 'I'll take the one hour notice."

Evan stands up and grabs Ruby's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say."

Evan tilts his head.

"You're welcome."

Evan walks away. Ruby sits there for a moment thinking about what she wants to do. Later that night, Ruby looks at herself in the bathroom at her appearance. All her makeup and all her other stuff on her body. Ruby takes a deep breath as she starts to remove the accessories off her face and body. Inside Evan's office, Evan sits down dialing a number. Evan hears the phone ring finally someone picking up.

"Hello, this is sheriff Swan. I need DNA and fingerprint analysis on a piece of crucial evidence. I need it by tomorrow. Thanks."

Evan hangs up and sighs slowly.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Granny stands behind the contour doing the books as usual. Suddenly someone enters and Granny looks seeing it Ruby. Less drama queen, just plain old Ruby with no extra makeup on her face and no extra red colors and accessories everywhere. Granny nods.

"Ruby…you look…good."

Ruby walks to the coat hanger and puts her purse down.

"Thanks granny."

"Are you here to pick something up from the sheriff?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"No. I'm not."

Granny nods shutting the register, but as she does, her arm hits her hard in pain.

"Ahhh…" Granny says rubbing her arm

Ruby notices.

"Arm still hurting?"

Granny rolls up the sleeve revealing old large scars on her right arm.

"It always hurts on every full moon. Damn thing.', sighs slowly and looks at Ruby, 'What are you doing here Ruby? How's your other fun filled job working for the sheriff going?"

Ruby sees how Granny is rubbing it in to her. She walks towards her.

"Actually…Evan let me go."

Granny looks and goes back to her books.

"I see."

"I actually want to come back."

Granny stops writing and looks at Ruby with a shocked look on her face.

"You do?"

Ruby nods.

"Yes."

Granny narrows her eyes.

"You seemed pretty mad when you left."

Ruby shakes her head.

"I wasn't mad."

Granny takes her glasses of.

"I know what mad looks like Ruby."

"Granny, here's the thing.', Granny looks, 'When you were trying to put all this responsibility on me, I wasn't sure that I could do it.', Granny listens in, 'When I said that you were trying to turn me into you, I didn't mean that."

"You didn't?"

"No. I don't know if I can be you if I don't know how to be you.', Granny looks somewhat pleased, 'You're a tough woman Granny. And I can never be like you because there will always be one you in this world."

Granny softly sighs.

"Oh…wow."

Ruby smiles.

"And when you put all that extra responsibility on me, I guess I got scared seeing your done being around me."

Granny looks serious.

"No. Don't ever think that. Don't ever.', Ruby watches as Granny comes closer to her, 'I will never leave you Ruby."

"But I do feel like that Granny.', sighs slowly, smiles, 'But I'll be okay.', thinks for a moment, 'Evan sort of made me find someone deep down inside me that I didn't see there before."

"Evan?"

"Yeah. I see why now he was voted sheriff."

"But what about you're so called adventures? And your lemurs?"

Ruby just smiles.

"Evan was actually my lemur. Showed me a little adventure."

"And how did that go?"

Ruby sighs slowly remembering.

"I can't work a job if I'm going to see…terrible things. I'm not like that if I'm ending up going to ruin someone's life. I want to work somewhere that makes me happy. Being around the people I love." Ruby explains tapping the contour

Granny is speechless for a moment gulping.

"Ruby look…I wanted to teach you the books so one day when I do in fact retire and still be around you, you can run this place. Own it actually."

Ruby looks surprised.

"Own it?', Granny nods, 'Own Granny's?"

Granny smiles.

"Of course. Who else would I give it to? I would only give it to someone who loves me back."

Ruby just smiles and walks around the contour. She hugs Granny and she returns it. The two separate and look at each other.

"Besides now, I don't have to worry about you being around that boy all day."

"What boy?"

"Evan. The sheriff."

Ruby sort of smiles.

"Why?"

"Boys these days are like wolves."

Ruby shakes her head.

"I don't think Evan's a wolf Granny."

"He may not be Graham, but he's still a boy."

"Oh Granny."

"And one other thing.', Ruby looks, 'I'm proud of you." Granny says walking away

Ruby blinks with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear that."

"You heard me."

Ruby just smiles following Granny to the back.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan stares at his phone on his desk at the doorway to his office. He bites his nail and walks back and forth to it. Evan sighs hard brushing his hair back. Suddenly his phone rings and Evan quickly looks at it answering it.

"Hello? Hello! Yes, this is sheriff Swan.', a moment passes by, 'Did you get any fingerprints off the box? You did? Who's are they?', a moment passes by, confused, 'Wait, what?', shakes head, 'Say that again."

Suddenly Evan drops his phone as he keeps a blank stare on his face. Evan slowly looks around the room as if the answer is floating around him.

"No…no…it can't be…it…can't…"

Storybrooke…

Animal Shelter…

David walks back and forth pacing himself. Mary watches seeing how stressful David is.

"David, calm down. Everything will be okay."

David looks back.

"How can you say that Mary Margaret? I just don't know anymore. Because what's been happening to me lately, I can't strongly agree with you because my actions are out of control."

"There has to be an explanation David. There always is one."

David sighs sitting down.

"You're right Mary Margaret.', slowly looks at Mary, 'But…I have a feeling it's not a good one."

David covers his mouth as Mary goes to him, but suddenly Evan walks in and the two see. Evan stares at the two and the two wait for Evan to say something.

"I'm glad you two are here."

"What? What happened? Did you find her?" David asks quickly

Evan gulps.

"I…I found a box by the toll bridge."

Mary tilts her head.

"A box? What does that have to do with Kathryn?"

Evan gulps.

"The box…', clears throat, 'The box contained a human heart inside it."

David bursts out crying.

"Oh my God…" Mary says covering her mouth

"No…NO." David says sitting down

Evan gulps.

"There's no one else missing in Storybrooke. But I'm getting the heart sent to a lab to run some tests."

Mary sees David on the ground. She goes to him looking back at Evan.

"Evan, I think you should go."

Mary makes it to David.

"I can't Mary."

Mary looks back.

"What?"

"There's…something else."

David sniffs.

"What? What now?"

"I ran fingerprints in and outside the box.', David and Mary look, 'I got a match back from them."

David sniffs and stands up.

"There mine aren't they?"

"David." Mary says

David puts his hands together.

"They're mine. Arrest me Evan. Arrest me!"

Evan just watches seeing how David is begging to be arrested. Mary walks up to David.

"David. The fingerprints aren't yours."

David and Mary look confused. They stand next to each other.

"If they weren't mine…who's were they?"

Evan gulps rubbing his head. The two wait as Evan looks at Mary.

"They were yours."

David blinks and looks shockingly at Mary. Mary puts her hand over her chest.

"M-Mine?"

Evan slowly nods.

"Yes.', hand shakes, 'Mary…please come with me to the station?"

David looks confused at Mary as Evan guides her out. He watches as he puts her in his car and drives away.


	16. Chapter 16 – True Innocence

Chapter 16 – True Innocence

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan guides Mary through the station, without hand cuffs. Mary keeps looking at Evan and can't believe this is happening to her. Evan guides Mary to the camera.

"Please stand here and face the camera." Evan says with a straight face

Evan just has a blank stare on his face. But he looks like he's deep in thought. Trying to figure out what's going on. Evan arms the camera and looks at Mary.

"Mary, please face forward."

Mary blinks and gulps. Evan hits the button and a bright flash pops off making Mary flinch closing her eyes. Evan sighs reloading the camera.

"Okay, now turn to your right." Evan orders

Mary turns but looks at Evan.

"Evan, you can't seriously believe I actually killed Kathryn."

Evan looks serious at Mary.

"I know you didn't kill her."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Evan leans against the camera.

"Because if I don't and Regina catches me not doing my job, she'll bore me with her speeches and possible take my badge away."

"Well you are doing your job."

"You're my friend Mary. I consider you a friend.', Mary sort of smiles but drops it, 'But I am still the sheriff. And right now, the evidence I have says it's you. Face forward."

Mary sighs and Evan takes another picture. Evan walks away and Mary follows throwing her hands up.

"You have actual evidence that says it's me?"

"Yes."

Mary walks up to Evan as he stands in front of the desk.

"Evan, yesterday you thought it was David from that phone call he supposedly made."

"Yeah…"

"And now it's me today? Something doesn't add up here."

Evan looks back.

"Yes. I feel as if someone is throwing clues around pointing me to different suspects. But your fingerprints are on the box. You can't fake those."

"The box which contains Kathryn's heart right?"

Evan looks back at the photos.

"Yeah."

"You honestly believe I cut out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?!"

Evan looks back seriously.

"If I don't make it look like I'm arresting you with the evidence I have it will look like I'm playing the friend card over justice. I'm sorry Mary."

"Regina will fire you if you don't look like you're doing your job."

"Yes. Then she'll hire someone who'll abuse their authority and body slam you."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Be patient. And trust me.', Mary nods, 'We still don't know if that's even Kathryn's heart. I'm still waiting for DNA tests to come back."

"Okay. Okay." Mary says nervously

Mary sits down and Evan watches.

"Mary, please bear with me."

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

Evan sighs.

"Well try this one.', Mary looks at Evan, 'I need to ask you a few questions."

Mary sighs and gets up.

"This is insane Evan.', Evan guides Mary to the interrogation room, 'I would never hurt a human being. EVER."

Evan nods.

"I know you wouldn't."

Evan and Mary walk to the interrogation room of the station. He opens the door letting Mary in only to be greeted by Regina sitting in one of the chairs. Evan and Mary stare as Regina turns around with that grin on her face.

"Hello Miss Blanchard.', drops grin, disgusted, 'Sheriff."

(Same time)

"Regina?"

Evan and Mary look at each other and back at Regina.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Evan asks walking further in

"I'm here as a third party."

"Well this isn't a 'party' so get out." Evan orders

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Evan crosses his arms.

"And why's that?"

"I want to see if you're doing your job."

"I am. So get, OUT." Evan says pointing at the door

Regina closes her eyes looking like she's calming down.

"Sheriff Swan.', stands up, 'Tell me to leave one more time. I will go back to my office, summons an emergency council meeting and alert everyone that you are siding with the main suspect in Kathryn's murder."

Mary looks shocked.

"Murder? Who said anything about a murder?" Evan asks shaking his head

"I have eyes and…"

"Ears everywhere. Yeah, yeah. I know this speech.', shakes head, 'Fine. But I talk only, you are just here as a witness. Nothing else. Understand?"

"That's the only reason why I'm here."

Evan sighs and looks peaceful at Mary.

"Mary…please have a seat."

Mary nods nervously and walks around the table. Mary and Regina sit down and finally Evan.

"Just be honest and truthful."

Mary holds her hands together on the table nervously.

"I have nothing to hide. I'll tell you everything."

Evan nods with a grin.

"Good.', grabs recorder and slides in tape, 'Okay, here we go.', Regina looks and Evan hits record, 'State your name."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Occupation."

"I'm a school teacher at Storybrooke Middle School."

"Where do you live?"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Get to the important questions please." Regina says in a demanding voice

Evan bites his lip shaking his head.

"Okay…', closes eyes and reopens them, 'Miss Blanchard. The box I found contained a heart by the toll bridge. It was buried by the river bank. The heart was cut out which seems to look like some sort of hunting knife."

"Get to the questions." Regina orders

Evan looks at Regina turning off the recorder.

"Okay. Does your mouth run twenty four seven or only twelve seven?"

Regina looks serious.

"Sheriff…Swan."

Evan puts up his finger.

"Ooh, sorry, I got to ask the important question now.', hits recorder, looks at Mary, Regina bites her lip, 'Miss Blanchard, have you ever been to the toll bridge before?"

Mary nods calmly.

"Yes."

"By yourself or with other people?"

"Both."

"Mind stating who with?"

Mary gulps.

"David. The toll bridge is where David and I met up when we…were together."

Evan nods.

"Mr. Nolan.', gets up and walks behind Mary, 'State the purpose why you were meeting there."

Mary gulps really hard taking a deep breath.

"Because David was having an affair with his wife with me."

Evan opens the evidence locker.

"I see."

Mary looks at Regina.

"I'm not proud of what I did. I never wanted Kathryn to find out the way she did. All I can say is that I'm sorry.', Regina just blinks like she's not even there, 'And I know that saying sorry won't change anything. But I'm telling the truth, I did not, kill, Kathryn."

Regina narrows her eyes. Evan walks back getting the box which contained the heart placing it in front of Mary.

"Miss Blanchard, have you ever seen this box before?"

Mary looks at the box recognizing it.

"Yes. That's…That's my jewelry box…"

Evan looks shocked slowly stepping back.

"This is your jewelry box?"

Mary nods looking at Evan and back at it.

"Yeah, why do you have it?"

"The heart was inside it."

Regina sits there like she's not even in the room. Mary looks back and forth from Evan to Regina.

"Evan…don't you see what's going on here?', Evan crosses his arms, 'Someone broke into my apartment, stole my jewelry box and framed me for Kathryn's murder. I'm innocent! Someone is doing this to me!"

Evan puts his hands up.

"Mary, Mary, calm down!"

"Miss Blanchard…', Regina calls out for, Mary and Evan look at Regina, 'It's okay…', grabs Mary's hand, Evan flinches, 'Believe it or not, I know what you're going through."

Mary looks confused.

"You do?"

"Yes. I understand what it feels like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated', Mary looks at Evan and back at Regina, 'It happened a long time ago…it put me into a very dark…', gulps, 'place. And it changed me.', Evan narrows his eyes tilting his head, 'I can't imagine what it must have felt like to lose David."

Mary pulls her hand away.

"Well I haven't changed Mayor Mills. And I'm not going to. I'm still the same person I've always been. A good person. A very good person who has treated everyone here in Storybrooke with love and compassion."

"Except for David." Regina quickly answers

Evan quickly looks at Mary who is about to jump out of her seat. But Mary calms down.

"I didn't kill Kathryn! I did not, DO THIS!"

"But the evidence says otherwise."

Mary is about to scream but Evan claps his hands together loudly. Mary and Regina look at Evan.

"Okay, Mayor Mills, outside in the hallway. NOW. Private session."

Evan walks to the door. Regina just glares at Mary who watches her get up and leave the room. Evan looks upset walking out of the room. Regina exits as well as Evan spins around.

"What the hell was that?"

"Excuse me?" Regina says with a non-guilt look on her face

"You're antagonizing her."

"She has complete control over her actions.', Evan crosses his arms, Regina sees, 'Well…you know what I mean."

"You know it's funny."

"What is?"

"I was watching the way you explained how you know what Mary's going through."

"Yes. And?"

Evan titles his head.

"Aaaannd….you're saying the exact opposite."

Regina looks a bit surprised but hides it.

"I'm sorry?"

"What are you trying to get out of this Regina?"

"I'm trying to get justice for Kathryn's murder."

"I never said it was a murder."

"Kathryn's heart was inside the box."

"I'm still waiting for DNA tests."

"Well, while you are waiting. Miss Blanchard clearly states that someone broke into her apartment and stole her jewelry box."

"I heard."

"Well, has there been a break in?', Evan narrows his eyes, 'You are her roommate. Has there been any break ins into her apartment?"

"I'm not giving you that information."

"Okay then. But you do know she has had her heart broken.', Evan blinks, shakes head, 'Having your heart broken…can do such…terrible things to you. Or others."

Evan just stands there and slowly looks at Mary through the window with the blinds slowly drawn. He looks back at Regina.

"It's time for you to go."

"Is the questioning over?"

"Yes. I'd help you leave but I have more important things to do."

Regina narrows her eyes and turns around and leaves. Mary watches as Evan comes back into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Come on Mary. I have to check something out."

"What?"

Evan guides Mary back to the main room of the station. He opens the door to one of the cells and Mary looks confused. Evan bobs his head at the cell.

"Come on, don't make me say it.', Mary looks and Evan looks, 'Please?"

Mary blinks shaking her head. She walks into the cell and Evan shuts the door. It makes a loud clang sound as Mary jumps from it. Evan locks it and Mary turns around.

"Tell me where you're going at least."

Evan puts on his coat looking back at Mary.

"I have an interesting tip that I just thought of."

"What?"

"If someone did break in to get your jewelry box, then there must be a sign of a break in."

Mary catches on.

"Yes, yes! Go back to my apartment and check."

"I am. Just hang on Mary. I'm going to get you out of this."

Evan walks out of the station as Mary watches. Outside, Evan gets in his car and drives away. Across the street, Regina watches from inside her car grinning.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan runs up the stairs to the door to the apartment. He opens it and kneels down against the side of the door examining the lock. Evan slowly moves down from all the hinges the door has. There is no sign of a break in. Not a scratch. Not even a crack. So someone didn't go through the door. Evan looks at the windows of Mary's apartment and walks on over to them.

Evan checks the lock of the window and sees it perfectly straight. No forced entry there either. Evan checks the window sill and sees no scratches not even thump marks that if someone did crawl in, they would have left a mark. But nothing. Evan sighs hard rubbing his face.

"NOTHING!"

Suddenly Henry walks in seeing Evan's frustration.

"What's nothing?"

Evan turns around and sees Henry.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"We have to help Miss Blanchard."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Evan asks walking towards Henry

"I can't be in school in a time like this."

Evan shakes his head.

"Fair point."

"So what are you doing here?"

Evan spins around throwing his arms around.

"I'm trying to find something here that will help her."

"Did you?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No. Nothing."

"Can I help?"

"You think I'm going to say no?"

"No." Henry says with a smile

Evan looks down at Henry's smiling face shaking his head.

"Just stand there and don't get in the way."

"I can do that. So what exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for any signs of a break in."

"Is there?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No. Nothing. This place is clean as a whistle."

"So you think Miss Blanchard is being set up."

Evan sighs sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. She is. I know she is."

"But what?"

"But…she's the only one who has a motive."

"What's a motive?"

Evan looks at Henry.

"A motive is a reason to do something. Like when you came and found me. Your motive for bringing me here is to break the curse."

"Oh. I see. Then I know someone who has a motive."

Evan slowly looks back at Henry.

"Who?"

"My mom."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because she hates Snow White."

Evan snickers shaking his head.

"Because Snow White is now Mary Margaret."

"Exactly."

"Well I wish I could use that Henry, but I can't."

"Then what else can you do?"

Evan sighs looking around.

"I don't know. I need to find something."

Henry walks over to the kitchen. Evan checks the time on his phone and suddenly hears rattling. Evan and Henry notice and look around.

"What is that?" Henry asks

Evan looks around stepping forward.

"I don't know…"

Evan and Henry follow the rattling noise and stand over a vent. They slowly look down and realize the noise is coming from the vent.

"It's coming from in there." Henry points out

"Yeah, but what?', kneels down, 'stand back Henry."

Henry steps back and Evan opens the vent. Evan spots something in the vent and reaches down.

"What is it?" Henry asks

"Looks like a cloth."

"A cloth?"

Evan pulls it out and feels something wrapped up inside it. He slowly gulps unwrapping the item seeing what it is.

"Oh no…"

Henry blinks as Evan holds a long sharp hunting knife that was used to cut the heart out. Evan gulps realizing he found the murder weapon inside Mary's apartment. He slowly looks at Henry.

"Henry…"

Henry shakes his head running out. Evan sees and goes after him.

"Henry, Henry!"

Outside, Henry runs to Evan's car and stops. Evan runs outside with the knife still covered up seeing Henry as his car. He gulps and walks over to him. Evan passes Henry and puts the evidence in his trunk. He slowly walks back up to Henry looking down at him.

"Henry."

Henry looks up at Evan with a sad face.

"She didn't do it."

Evan nods.

"I know.', looks around and back down, 'I know Henry."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Evan looks around and back down at Henry.

"I'm going to Granny's."

Henry looks confused.

"Granny's?"

Evan nods with a smile.

"Yeah."

Evan guides Henry around his car and in it. He walks back around, gets it and drives away.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan guides Henry into Granny's. Ruby, not revealing all from her waitress outfit, just wearing it normally looks over and sees Evan at the door with Henry guiding him in.

"What would you like buddy?"

Henry shrugs.

"I don't care."

Evan sighs and looks at Ruby. He mouths the word 'help' and Ruby nods. Evan gets Henry to the contour sitting him down. Over by one of the booths, August notices and watches. Evan sneaks away from Henry as he just leans against the contour with his hand on his face. Ruby walks up to Evan.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't…', looks and sees Ruby's new look, 'Changed your appearance I see."

Ruby looks and shrugs a little.

"Glad you noticed."

Evan blinks and shakes his head.

"Listen, I need to leave Henry here."

"What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. Get whatever Henry wants. I'll pay for it later."

Ruby looks over Evan's shoulder and nods.

"Sure."

"Thanks Ruby. I owe you one."

Evan leaves and Ruby walks back behind the contour and makes some hot chocolate for Henry. Ruby walks back around near Henry sliding the cup in front of him. She grabs the cinnamon putting it on top.

"There you go. Even has cinnamon on it. Just the way you like it."

Henry shrugs. Ruby nods and pats Henry's shoulder. August notices and gets up approaching Henry.

"That hot chocolate won't drink itself you know."

Henry shrugs. August sees and sits down next to Henry.

"Heard about what happened to your teacher. Upset about it huh?"

Henry shakes his head looking upset.

"Miss Blanchard didn't do it. I don't see why no one else sees that. They believe whatever they hear."

"Sometimes that's what people do Henry. They just believe what's right in front of them."

"I want to help Evan find answers." Henry says pushing his cup away

"Well Henry. If you want to find answers, they aren't going to be at the bottom of that cup."

Henry looks at the cup and pushes it away.

"Then where will I find answers?"

August thinks for a second.

"Hmm…how about…that storybook you have.', that catches Henry's eye, 'Remember Henry. I'm a writer. I also like finding the truth from stories."

Henry sighs shaking his head.

"It's just a book…nothing else…"

August looks shocked.

"Just a book? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Henry says quickly

August tilts his head looking straight ahead.

"You and I both know that's not true…right Henry?"

Henry blinks slowly turning at August.

"What do you mean by that?"

August shrugs.

"Nothing. I believe it to be more of a story…don't you think?" August explains still looking straight ahead

"Do you know something about my storybook?"

August smiles at the corner of his mouth and looks at Henry.

"I know that storybook is more than just fairy tales Henry."

"It is a fairy tale book." Henry says with a determined face

August looks funny at Henry.

"Fairy tales…that actually happened?"

Henry looks surprised almost jumping out of his seat.

"Wait a minute, you think my storybook is actually real? That everything that happened in it is true?"

"As true as you and I believe in it."

"But, but how do you know? You've never seen it?"

August looks up.

"Let's just say…I'm a true believer."

"A believer?"

"Yes. And I want to help others to see the truth. And that's why I'm here Henry."

"But I know the truth. And I also believe."

August shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Henry. But I'm not here for you."

Henry narrows his eyes.

"Then who are you here for?"

August smiles at the corner of his mouth and moves closer to Henry.

"I'm here for Evan."

Henry looks surprised.

"You're here to make him believe?"

"Something like that."

"Why don't you just tell him and get it over with?"

August looks a bit crushed.

"I wish it were that easy Henry."

"Why?"

"Because, people like you and me. We go on faith. When we see something magical. We are instantly attracted. But then, there are people like Evan. They questioned, but don't believe in the magic. They need proof to see otherwise."

"Proof? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"The last time I tried to find proof, I got stuck in the mines with Dr. Hopper."

"I'm sorry you got trapped in the mines Henry. But I think I found a less dangerous way to help Evan believe."

"How?"

"Sorry Henry that must stay a secret."

"Why?"

August gets up.

"I can tell you this.', Henry spins around, 'I will make Evan a believer. I'll bet my own life on it."

"How do you know Evan?"

August smiles tapping Henry's shoulder.

"Read your book Henry."

August walks away. Henry sits there wondering what August means by that.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Outside Regina's office, David sits in his truck biting his finger. David sits there staring at Regina's office. A moment passes by and finally David goes to Regina's office. Inside Regina's office, Regina sits at her desk and writes. Regina stops for a second and gets up. She walks over at her long white table and sits down. Regina grabs an apple and a well-placed carving knife right beside it. She starts cutting the peel off around the apple slowly without even looking at it. Suddenly David enters and Regina sees.

"Mr. Nolan?"

David walks to Regina.

"Mayor Mills. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Regina nods putting down the apple.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you."

David sits down in front of Regina. Regina sits back in her seat and puts her hands together.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard about the accusations against Mary Margaret.', Regina looks disgusted, 'It's driving me crazy. It's eating away inside me so badly."

"Why's that Mr. Nolan?"

"She didn't do this Mayor Mills."

Regina takes a deep breath through her nose and leans forward.

"David. I understand what you must be going through."

"You do?" David asks with a curious look on his face

"Yes. It's so painful to see the people we love betray us so easily."

"Mary Margaret didn't betray me. She's a good person. A wonderful person. I know her well enough to know she would never do such a thing."

"Do you Mr. Nolan?"

David nods.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Well that's just the thing. Maybe you don't. Maybe you just want to. Believe it or not, everyone, including Mary Margaret has a dark side."

"Still, even having a dark side. Doing something so…so evil…it's two completely different things. Something Mary Margaret isn't capable of. That's now what she is."

Regina shrugs.

"Perhaps your right."

David nods.

"I am."

"But evil isn't born either. It's made into something. Something from the tiniest vengeance."

David shakes his head.

"With all due respect Regina, I honestly don't think you have a clue what evil is like."

David gets up and looks around. Regina still sits there taking a deep breath through her nose again. She doesn't look at David.

"If she didn't kill Kathryn, then who did David?"

"That's the thing I'm trying to figure out.', looks back at Regina, 'I've been having these blackouts recently. Evan showed me a phone call I made to Kathryn that I don't remember making. Then he finds me in the woods with a cut on my head bleeding.', rubs head, 'I'm starting to think that…"

Regina gets up looking worried.

"Don't tell me your accusing yourself."

"I'm not. But if I can somehow find a way to fix my blackouts and where I was, I can prove Mary Margaret's innocence."

"That's a very honorable thing David. But you're wrong. I may not know evil like you say, but I do know that evil doesn't always look evil. Perhaps sometimes it's starring at us right in our faces. Before it's too late, we don't realize it."

David blinks for a second shaking his head.

"No. No. You're wrong.', Regina just blinks, 'Mary innocent. And I'll prove it and get her out of this mess."

David leaves and Regina watches. Regina just stands there slowly grinning.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan walks into the main room and sees Mary sitting on the bed.

"Mary."

Mary looks up and sees Evan coming.

"Evan.', stands up and walks to bars, 'Did you find anything."

Evan approaches the cell and stops.

"No."

"There was no break in?"

"Nothing I can find."

"Someone had to have broken in Evan."

"Mary. I didn't find any signs of a break in. But I did find something else."

Mary narrows her eyes seeing Evan with a shocked look on his face.

"What did you find?"

Evan backs up and sits down on the desk.

"Remember when I said that Kathryn's heart was cut out by some sort of hunting knife?"

Mary nods.

"Yeah?"

Evan takes a moment to answer.

"I found the hunting knife Mary.', Mary gulps nervously, 'It was in the…heating vent of your apartment."

Mary's mouth just drops.

"The…heating vent?"

Evan sees Mary falling apart. He slowly gets up.

"Mary…"

"I didn't even know there was a heating vent in my apartment!"

"Well someone did."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know."

"What am I going to do?"

"Mary."

Mary grabs hold of the bars.

"What am I going to do!?"

"Mary Margaret!', Mary snaps out of it letting go of the bars, Evan approaches her slowly, 'Mary.', Evan says in a calm voice, walks up to bars and reaches through, puts both hands on Mary's shoulders, 'Remember when I first came to Storybrooke?', Mary sniffs blinking finally nodding, 'What did you say to me when you busted me out of jail after Henry told you what happened to me?"

Mary takes a moment to think finally remembering.

"I told you…I trust you."

"Yes. And that's what you should do now."

"And what should I do?"

Evan lets go of Mary backing up.

"With this evidence piling up by the minute. What you really need right now is a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Mary asks shockingly

"Yes. A good one too."

"Who would defend me?"

Mr. Gold walks in slamming down his cane.

"I will."

Evan and Mary turn and see Mr. Gold standing there. Evan narrows his eyes.

"Mr. Gold?"

"And I have to say, it's a good idea that you brought that up Evan."

Evan crosses his arms.

"Gold, what do you want? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing what you suggested to Miss Blanchard.', Evan looks confused, I'm offering my legal services."

Evan blinks slowly rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a minute…are you now telling me…you're a lawyer?"

"Now you can see why I have a thing about contracts." Mr. Gold explains walking in

"You want to help Mary?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Just like Miss Blanchard said, I'm going to help her."

"Do you know the charges yet against her?" Evan asks

"I've been keeping a close eye on the case.', looks at Evan, 'So I strongly advise you hiring me as your counsel Miss Blanchard." Mr. Gold says looking at Mary

Mary gulps nervously.

"Will you be able to help me?"

Mr. Gold smiles looking at Evan.

"Quite a while back, the sheriff here arrested me on charges for assault for beating a man to death."

Evan shrugs.

"Seemed kinda illegal, thought it was the right thing to do."

Mr. Gold grins.

"I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

Evan snaps his thumb.

"I'm sure hope the persuasion wasn't at the end of your cane."

"I can reassure you sheriff, it wasn't as deadly as you might think."

Evan sighs rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine. Fine.', looks at Mary, 'What do you say Mary?', Mary looks at Evan, 'You want Gold as your lawyer?"

Mary looks at Evan for a second and then looks at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold waits patiently and Mary finally agrees.

"Yes."

Evan nods.

"Okay then. You're hired Mr. Gold."

"Wise choice Miss Blanchard."

"While you're under legal oath by your lawyer, I shouldn't be present while you discuss matters."

"You know quite well about the lawyer system Mr. Swan."

Evan shrugs.

"I knew a thing or two about lawyers.', looks at Mary, 'Good luck." Evan says walking away

Mary watches as Evan leaves.

"Evan.', Evan stops and looks back, 'I do trust you.', Evan just listens, 'You try to find the truth as best you can to prove my innocence."

"I will Mary. I promise."

Evan leaves and Mr. Gold watches as Evan disappears. Mr. Gold looks back at Mary. Mary just holds the bars.

"I can't pay you Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold shakes his head.

"I don't want your money Miss Blanchard."

"Then what do you want?"

Mr. Gold thinks for a moment.

"Let's just say, I'm quite invested in your future."

"My future?"

"Oh yes. I'm here to make sure you never leave Storybrooke."

Mary just stands there wondering what Mr. Gold means by that.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

David pulls up to Dr. Hopper's office and walks on in. He goes up to the door and knocks repeatedly. Archie comes to the door seeing its David.

"Mr. Nolan. How are you? Do you need help with something?"

"Yes Dr. Hopper, I need your help." David says walking in

Archie narrows his eyes seeing David all anxious and stressful.

"Of course, what do you need?"

David rubs his head and looks around the room looking back at Archie.

"I've been having these blackouts lately."

"Blackouts?"

"Yes. Dr. Whale said that you could help me remember them. And that's what I need, I need to help remembering what happened during them."

"I understand, but why now?"

"I believe if I can remember what happened during them, it could help Mary Margaret out of this whole thing."

Archie fixes his glasses.

"I see. Well, okay.', claps hands together, 'Come over here and have a seat."

"Thank you."

Archie walks over to his sofa and David sits down.

"Lie back and relax."

"Okay, okay…"

"Now, close your eyes and think back before the time you blacked out."

David sighs as he relaxes.

"Okay…"

"Just listen to the sound of my voice…"

David looks at if he's falling asleep

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks up the steps to Mary's apartment. He sighs rubbing his hair back. As Evan makes it up the stairs, he sees Henry there sitting on the steps.

"Henry?"

"I figured it out."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Figured what out?"

Henry reaches in his pocket pulling out a loop full of old skeleton keys. Evan just looks more confused.

"What's with the skeleton keys?"

"This is how my mom broke into your and Miss Blanchard's apartment."

Evan looks closer recognizing the keys.

"Wait a minute…', looks closer, "I remember seeing those."

"You do? When?"

"When Sydney and I were trying to find out what your mom was doing with stolen funds.', shakes head, 'Wait…you stole those from her office?"

"This is how she framed Miss Blanchard."

Evan rubs his face.

"Henry…if you get caught with those, I'm the one who will get the whip."

"The book says, these keys can open any doors."

"Any doors?"

"Yes."

Evan turns his eyes only at Mary's front door and sees that the skeleton key won't fit in a modern lock.

"Henry.', Henry just blinks, 'These are skeleton keys. Mary has a modern day lock. They can't possible fit in the door."

"Just let me at least try." Henry says getting up

Evan watches as Henry approaches the door and tries to fit the keys into the wholes. But with no success. Evan checks the time.

"See Henry?"

Henry looks back.

"Just let me try."

Evan sighs watching Henry go back to it.

"Henry, look I know you're trying to help here and think that somehow this is all part of Operation Cobra."

"But it is! You have to believe me!"

"Henry.', Henry stays quiet, 'Thanks for the help. I have to get back to work."

Evan approaches the door with his key and Henry stops him.

"Wait!', Evan looks down, 'Let me try one more."

Evan sighs and waves his hand.

"Fine."

Henry looks through the keys and picks a certain one. Evan watches as Henry holds it up showing some sort of symbol in the middle of it, like an old heart or something.

"Here. You do it."

"Why?"

"Because only you can open it."

Evan sighs and takes the key. He looks at it and looks at the hole in the lock. Evan slides the key into the hole and looks like it won't work from his face expression. He slides it in more and hears a click.

"Huh?" Evan asks narrowing his eyes

Henry watches as Evan turns the key and the lock opens opening the door. Evan and Henry watch as the door slides open. Evan's mouth drops seeing that…Regina could have used the key to get into Mary's apartment. Henry looks up.

"See?', Evan looks down, 'Now do you believe me."

Evan looks back at the opened door.

"I think I'm starting to."

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

David still lies down on Archie's sofa as Archie sits in the chair across from him.

"Now Mr. Nolan, listen to me very carefully. Can you hear me?"

"Yes…" David says slowly

"Now, try to think back before the blackout."

"Okay…"

"Think about the last time you and Kathryn spoke. Think about every detail."

"Uh-huh…"

"Now tell me, where are you?"

David's eyes are close, but you can see his eyes moving about.

"I'm…in my bedroom."

"Good. That's good. When?"

"The…the night she left me. She was leaving for…Boston."

"And what did you do?"

David turns his head.

"I…I called her…on her cell phone."

"And what did you two talk about?"

David turns his head the other way.

"She told me…she wanted to start a new life in Boston…without me. She also told me…that Mary Margaret and I should be together."

"And how did the conversation with Kathryn end David?"

David looks straight ahead.

"She told me…that she was hurt…but she just wanted me to be happy."

Archie nods.

"Good David. That's really good. Do you remember anything after that?"

David's head turns again.

"I remember…seeing Mary Margaret in the woods."

"The woods?"

"Yes…"

"What was she doing out there?"

"She was…"

David gasps and Archie notices.

"David?"

Within David's memory, but not his, of Charming's. When Snow White was on the run from the Evil Queen, she tied Charming to a tree to stop him from stop her. David sees Mary Margaret, who really is Snow White, but with long hair instead of her short hair. Snow White tells 'David' that she's going to kill her and David hears himself pleading no, but Snow White turns around and leaves. Archie shakes David.

"David!"

David snaps out of it.

"What, What just happened?!"

"I'm sorry but I had to wake you up. You were screaming and falling deep into your subconscious."

"Screaming?"

"What did you see David?"

David thinks about what he saw. His face is just shocked as hell.

"Mary Margaret…"

"What about her?"

David looks at Archie and gets up grabbing his coat. Archie watches.

"David. David! What happened!? Let me help!"

David puts his coat on and Archie runs to David.

"David! What happened?! What did you see? Maybe I can help."

David looks back shaking his head.

"No…you can't Archie."

David runs out of there and Archie watches. He runs to his truck driving quickly towards the police station.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Mary lies down on the bed just waiting. David comes running in looking over at the cells.

"Mary Margaret?"

Mary lifts her head up and sees David in the station walking towards her. She gets up.

"David.', walks to bars, 'What are you doing here?"

"I needed to come here to see you."

"Does Evan know you're here?"

"No. This is too important."

Mary sees how anxious and nervous he is.

"What happened?"

"I…I went to Dr. Hopper's office. To help me with my blackouts."

"You remember?"

David shakes his head walking closer to the bars.

"Bits and pieces.', looks down, 'I remember seeing you in the woods."

Mary smiles.

"Yes. We were in the woods together. I found you."

David gulps and steps back.

"That's not what I also remember."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"What else do you remember?"

David gulps.

"I remember yelling, 'Don't do it'."

Mary shakes her head.

"Don't do what David? I went out there to find you."

"You tied me to a tree."

Mary looks confused.

"Tied you to a tree?"

"Yes. And I said, 'Don't kill her."

Mary looks shocked.

"Don't kill her?"

David nods.

"Yes."

Mary gulps really hard closing her eyes.

"So you…remember me killing Kathryn, is that what you're saying David?" Mary asks looking serious

"Mary Margaret…please tell me why I have such a memory in the first place."

"David…I found you out in the woods. I talked to you trying to tell you I will help you anyway I can with Kathryn's disappearance. I didn't tie you up to any tree and never said anything about killing her."

"But did you?"

Mary looks shocked.

"Are you now asking me if I had something to do with her murder?"

"Evan found a heart in your jewelry box. The jewelry box which was buried at our spot where we met."

Mary shakes her head stepping back.

"David…"

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment.', gulps, 'So yes…I'm asking you."

Mary closes her eyes shedding a tear out.

"David…when I heard about the phone records. And when I found you out in the woods wandering around. I told you I would stand by you when everyone thought it was you who killed Kathryn.', David gulps, 'And now you're here…doubting me thinking it was me who killed her."

"Mary Margaret…"

"How dare you…with everything being pointed at me…do you think I'm capable of doing such an evil thing to someone else?"

David gulps looking down.

"Mary…"

"Get…OUT."

David looks up looking confused.

"What?"

"GET. OUT!"

"Mary Margaret."

Evan steps forward.

"She said get out."

David and Mary turn and see Evan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Evan…" David says

"Get out Mr. Nolan. You heard what Mary said."

David blinks and looks back at Mary. Mary crosses her arms looking away. David slowly lowers his head down and walks past Evan. Evan watches as David leaves. He looks back at Mary who still has her back turned.

"Do you want me to stay overnight?"

Mary wipes her eye.

"No. I rather be alone."

Evan nods.

"Fine.', turns around, 'I'll come back tomorrow morning." Evan says leaving

Mary stands there alone in the station by herself, ready to cry some more.

Following Morning…

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Mary wakes up and stretches her arms out. She gets up and makes the bed. As Mary lifts the cot a key falls out from underneath and Mary hears him.

"Hmm?"

Mary looks under the bed and finds an old looking skeleton key with a skull on it. She narrows her eyes at it and slowly looks at the cell door. Mary walks over to it and feels around for the lock. She slides the key in and it fits perfectly. She turns the key and the door slides right open. Mary gasps seeing her freedom right there. She steps out but suddenly hears someone enter. Mary quickly closes the door and hides the key in her pocket. Evan walks in with breakfast in a bag and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mary.', slides food through bars, 'Breakfast of champions."

Mary takes the bag and coffee.

"Thank you." Mary says looking away

Mary walks back to the bed and sits down. Evan watches.

"I know Gold doesn't want me talking to you. But I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Know what?" Mary asks not looking

The DNA tests came back on the heart.', gulps, 'It was positive. It is Kathryn's heart.', Mary closes her eyes, 'So she is dead now.', Mary closes her eyes, 'I wanted you to be the first one to know. I'm sorry Mary."

"Yeah…been hearing that a lot lately."

Evan sighs slowly stepping back sitting down.

"Mary…I believe you didn't do this.', Mary just listens without looking, 'This is just…to perfect. You're being framed. And now I know it."

"How?"

"Because Regina's behind it."

Mary turns her head getting up approaching the bars.

"If she's behind it, why am I still in here? Go after her!"

"I can't just go after her with belief."

"But you just said…"

"Yes.', stands up, 'But every single time I've gone after her, she's covered her tracks so damn well and seen me coming from a mile away."

"What makes this any different then?"

Evan smiles.

"Because she doesn't suspect me thinking it was her. Not with all this evidence piling up."

Mary tilts her head narrowing her eyes.

"Why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know. But I'm not going to stop until I expose her for what she's done."

"How? This is her town Evan."

"I know. But she's not winning this time.', looks at Mary, 'Mary.', Mary moves her eyes at Evan, 'I have faith in you. I need you to have faith in me. Okay?"

Mary blinks slowly nodding.

"I do."

Evan nods.

"I'll be back, I need to see Gold."

Evan turns around and leaves. Mary watches as Evan disappears. She reaches in her back pocket and looks at the skeleton key in her hand seeing her freedom right before her.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Evan walks into Mr. Gold's pawnshop and doesn't see him in the front.

"Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold is actually in the back.

"Back here Mr. Swan."

Evan walks in back and sees what Mr. Gold is doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking inventory."

"Well stop for a second, I need to talk to you."

Mr. Gold puts down an item and looks back at Evan.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Any developments for Mary's case. I need to know."

"Why may I ask?"

"Because I think Regina's setting her up."

Mr. Gold nods.

"I see.', sits down, 'And this doesn't surprise you?"

"No. I have nothing solid but I believe she is behind it."

Mr. Gold nods.

"Look at you, a man of faith they would say. So what are you really here for Mr. Swan?"

"I need your help of course."

"My help? From me."

"Yes. Ever time I fought Regina. I lost and got a slap in the face. But as you told me, everyone hates Regina, but they fear you."

"I did say that. But as I recall, you don't approve of my methods."

"Not anymore. Do whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes…', Mr. Gold thinks, 'No matter what?"

"Yes. My friend is in a lot of trouble. And I will give back anything you want as long as you help me out."

"Anything I want."

Evan nods.

"Yes."

Mr. Gold smiles.

"Now we're talking. Let me tell you Mr. Swan, Regina may be powerful. But I have a feeling your much more powerful than her."

"Says from a confident man."

"Indeed I am."

Evan lends out his hand.

"Let's make a deal."

Mr. Gold sees Evan's hand.

"No need for a handshake this time Evan.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Let's just say, I already have a plan that's in action as we speak."

"You knew I would come." Evan says taking his hand back

Mr. Gold just smiles looking down examining an item very closely

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Back at the station, Mary's cell is empty with the door wide open.


	17. Chapter 17 – Another Recall

Chapter 17 – Another Recall

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Mary decided to use the key she found to escape. Her cell door is wide open and empty.

Storybrooke…

Forest…

Mary runs breathing heavily looking back. She bumps into a tree and catches her breath. Mary doesn't know where she's going, but she's going as far as she can to get away from the trouble she's in she's leaving behind.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Henry walks into the police station and into the main room. He walks to the cells and sees the door wide open with Mary missing.

"Huh?"

Henry walks closer and inspects seeing Mary is gone.

"Miss Blanchard?"

Henry walks in the cell spinning around. He walks out it and smiles.

"Good idea Evan."

Henry walks back out of the main room and into the hallway. He sits down on a chair pulling out his storybook. Henry flips the pages and reads off a random page.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Evan walks in and Mr. Gold puts on his coat. Mr. Gold sees Evan walking towards him.

"Ah, good morning sheriff."

"Ready to visit your client?"

Mr. Gold grins grabbing his cane.

"Indeed I am."

"Anything about what we 'talked' about?"

Mr. Gold walks to Evan.

"Yes."

"And?"

Mr. Gold gets closer to Evan.

"Relax my dear boy. With what I said, my plan is already in action."

Evan shakes his head opening the door with Mr. Gold behind him.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Henry still sits in the same chair still reading his book. He flips the page and suddenly hears footsteps and a tap. Henry looks down the hallway seeing Evan and Mr. Gold walking towards him. Evan looks and sees Henry sitting there.

"Henry?"

Henry gets up.

"Hey Evan."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Henry walks up to Evan and he looks down at him.

"I came here to see Miss Blanchard. But after seeing what you did. I'm now here to say good job."

Evan looks more confused.

"Good job on what?"

Mr. Gold stops along side Evan.

"You're smartest plan yet."

"And what plan is that Henry?" Mr. Gold asks

Henry looks at Mr. Gold slowly looking away. Mr. Gold nods and Evan looks at him.

"Gold."

Mr. Gold walks away.

"Right?"

Evan looks back down at Henry.

"Henry, what's up? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry, but I thought Mr. Gold was in on it."

"In on what? You're not making any sense."

"Well I figured since he's Miss Blanchard's lawyer."

Evan shakes his head.

"Henry, just tell me what you're talking about please. Time is very important."

"Miss Blanchard's escape."

Evan blinks shaking his head.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry? Miss Blanchard's what?"

"Her escape…"

"Sheriff, mind coming to the main office please?" Mr. Gold says from the other room

Evan looks quickly and runs ahead. Henry follows. Evan slides in the main room seeing Mary gone and her cell door wide open. Mr. Gold just stands there shaking his head.

"She's gone."

Evan walks forward pointing at the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Henry…please tell me you didn't let her go."

"I didn't let her go.', Evan looks back, 'It was open when I got here."

Evan brushes his hair back seeing the chaos slowly growing.

"How the hell did she get out?"

"Sheriff, for your information, her hearing is tomorrow."

"I know that Gold."

"Good. So if you know that she's not there…"

"She's a full blown fugitive. Even if she's convicted or not for Kathryn murder, she's screwed either way."

"So what's the plan?" Mr. Gold asks

Evan looks back snapping his finger.

"I got to find her before anyone else knows she's missing." Evan says rushing to his office

Mr. Gold turns at Evan.

"And when you say 'anyone', you're referring to Regina, yes?"

Evan looks through his drawers in his office.

"Her hearing is tomorrow at eight. And of course, Regina will be here on the dot, possible even at 7:59 just to screw with me."

"Well then, you have less than twenty four hours to find her then." Mr. Gold states

Evan grabs his Beretta cocking it.

"Don't remind me." Evan says holstering his weapon

Henry steps forward.

"What can I do to help Evan?"

Evan walks out of his office fixing his coat.

"Go home and keep your mom occupied.', makes face, 'That shouldn't be to hard." Evan says walking away

Henry follows.

"Evan!', Evan stops and looks back, looks back at Mr. Gold and whispers, 'You know what happens when someone tries to leave."

Evan shakes his head.

"I don't got time for your curse thing right now Henry. I got to find Mary before it's too late."

Evan walks away but Mr. Gold stops him with his words.

"Mr. Swan, if you don't bring Miss Blanchard back her life will be in jeopardy, not only as a wanted fugitive.', Evan looks back, holds cane tight, 'And if your caught trying to help her, yours will too."

Evan shrugs.

"Well I don't got much of a choice, if I can get her back in time before losing my job, I rather have that done than anything else." Evan says leaving

Mr. Gold smirks seeing Evan leave. He slowly turns around looking at the empty cell door.

Storybrooke…

Roads around Town…

Evan drives seeing how foggy it is just for it to be morning. He shakes his head as the wipers flip back and forth.

"How can there be fog this early in the morning?"

Evan looks out his window not looking forward. Down the road, a man in a black trench coat walks alongside the road. He turns seeing Evan coming straight at him. Evan looks back and sees the man.

"WHOA!"

The man jumps out of the way as Evan swerves. The man hits a tree as Evan slams on the brakes spinning around in a circle. Evan holds the steering wheel firmly and looks back at the man he almost hit.

"Oh crap.', gets out and runs to man, 'Hey! Are you okay?!"

The man pushes himself up holding his back.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I swear to God I didn't see you."

"Oh my back."

"Are you okay?"

The man stands straight up.

"I think so…ahh…"

"I don't think so. I almost killed you."

"It's partially my fault."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"How?"

"Well, I walk this road very early in the morning. No one's on it and I enjoy the walk back and forth to town."

Evan nods and studies the man. He's never seen him before. The man looks back at Evan.

"Wait a minute.', Evan looks, 'You're the sheriff aren't you?"

Evan blinks and nods.

"Yeah, yeah. That's me, sheriff Swan."

"Well, good morning to you sheriff. What brings you driving out this early in the morning?"

Evan gulps blinking quickly.

"Uhh…just a drive."

"Just a drive?" The Man curiously asks

"Actually I'm…', thinks, snaps thumb, 'looking for a dog."

"A lost dog?" The man asks narrowing his eyes

Evan nods.

"Yeah…some poor kid lost it and I got a call and said I would find it."

"I see. Well, good luck."

The man walks away but limps. Evan notices.

"You are hurt. I need to take you to the hospital."

"The hospital is not necessary. I live just down the road. I'll be fine."

Evan sighs looking around.

"If your house is on my way of looking, the least I can do is drive you there."

The man chuckles nodding.

"Why thank you sheriff."

Evan guides the man to his car.

"I'm Jefferson by the way."

"Jefferson?"

"Yep. That's what I'm called here."

"Evan. Evan Swan."

"Nice to meet you Evan."

The two shake hands and Jefferson is the first to get into Evan's car. Evan walks around and gets in. He starts the engine and looks at Jefferson.

"Your house is down the road?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. It's pretty big you can't miss it."

Evan nods and speeds away.

Storybrooke…

Jefferson's Mansion….

Evan pulls up to the driveway of Jefferson's home and his mouth just drops.

"Whoa…this is your home?"

Jefferson shrugs.

"Yep. It sure is."

"Wow. What are you? A banker or something?"

Jefferson just chuckles. Evan looks and sees Jefferson with a funny smile when he laughs.

"No not exactly."

"Then what then?"

"Let's just say, I was made into living this way."

"Huh." Evan says narrowing his eyes

Evan pulls up to the front stairs of Jefferson's home. Jefferson gets out and so does Evan.

"This place is huge. You got a family?"

Jefferson limps.

"Nope. It's just me."

Evan quickly looks at Jefferson climbing the stairs.

"You live by yourself all the way out here?"

Jefferson looks back.

"I'm afraid so."

Evan nods.

"Okay well, again, I'm sorry. Just relax and rest your foot."

Jefferson looks back and sees Evan about to leave.

"Would you like to come in?"

Evan stops from getting in his car looking back.

"You want me to come in?"

"Just for a bit."

"Look, I'm really busy looking for that dog."

Jefferson nods.

"Yes I know. But for my apology for you almost hitting me."

"That's on me."

"As so it's on me as well, I was walking in the middle of the street basically."

Evan sighs.

"I'm really in a hurry Jefferson."

"Just five minutes. Besides, I wouldn't want to get into a court order with what happened."

Evan shakes his head chuckling. Jefferson waits and Evan shuts his door.

"Fine. Five minutes."

Jefferson smiles.

"Great."

Evan walks up the stairs helping Jefferson inside. Inside, Jefferson's home is amazing. It's so decorative with different types of painting pictures around. It feels so retro. Evan walks into the main living room of the house. Jefferson takes off his coat and limps to the hanger.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Evan shrugs.

"Sure. I'll take it to go if you don't mind."

"Sure thing."

Jefferson leaves and Evan looks around the room. Evan walks in front of the fireplace and looks around the room. Suddenly Jefferson comes back with a tray of potted tea and cups.

"Hope you like tea."

"It's all right."

"I make it scratch."

"That's nice Jefferson, but I'll just take it to go."

"Sure, sure thing. I'd figured it would help you with your search. Especially it being so cold out, this will warm you up."

"Thanks."

"While I was getting the tea, I brought a map for you."

"I know the town pretty well."

"Of the forest?" Jefferson asks pausing

Evan shakes his head.

"Oh…you have a map of the forest?"

"Wouldn't you in case you needed to search in it."

Evan snaps his fingers.

"Fair point."

"Here.', pours a cup, 'Drink this and I can help you with your search."

Evan slowly takes it and stares down at it.

"Thanks for the help."

"It's the least I can do." Jefferson says walking over to the table

Evan looks down at his cup again and walks over to Jefferson.

"How do you have a map of the forest?"

"Call me an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area around my home has become a hobby of mine."

Evan narrows his eyes taking a sip of his tea.

"Interesting hobby. Especially being all the way out here."

Jefferson walks over to his black piano as he rolls out the map. Evan walks by and stands next to Jefferson. Jefferson shrugs.

"You gotta do what you gotta do to pass the time."

Evan looks at the map and sees an orange line passing through the top of it.

"What's this orange line here?"

Jefferson sees what Evan is pointing at.

"That's the town limits."

"You know exactly where the town line ends?"

Jefferson keeps his wrapped up scarf on around his neck fixing it making sure it's in place. Wearing his fancy looking outfit, he twists his foot down around his other one.

"Since my home is near the edge of town, I need to know where the city limits are."

"Why?"

Jefferson turns around.

"So I know to stay away."

Evan narrows his eyes looking back at the map.

"Huh…"

Jefferson turns back around.

"Oh, what's the dog's name?"

Evan gulps.

"Mary."

Jefferson smiles at the corner of his mouth.

"Cute name."

Evan rolls his eyes taking a good sip from his tea this time. He gags tasting it for the first time.

"Ahhh!"

Jefferson looks spinning his tea with his spoon in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Evan shakes his head licking his lips.

"You made this tea?"

"Yes."

Evan shakes his head.

"Well it's…certainly has a strange taste to it."

Jefferson shrugs like he doesn't care.

"I'm sorry for that."

Evan shakes his head.

"No, no. It's…I don't drink tea as much as I would…', Evan shakes his head feeling strange…, 'Whoa…"

"Something else wrong?"

Evan shakes his head feeling sleepy.

"Why…am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"Sleepy?"

Evan leans against the piano. He forces his eyes to stay open feeling like he's about to pass out.

"Very."

Evan looks down at the tea pushing it off the piano. Jefferson puts his cup down and walks to Evan.

"Here, sit down before you fall down."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Jefferson helps Evan to the couch.

"Here, just sit down and relax."

Evan shakes his head.

"You…you drugged me…"

Jefferson looks like he doesn't care.

"Now why would I drug you sheriff?"

Jefferson sits Evan down straight up. Evan bobs his head down but throws it back up.

"I'm…still trying to figure that out…"

Jefferson nods and turns around leaving.

"Well, I'll leave you alone until you do."

Evan blinks seeing Jefferson walking away, but he's not limping. He narrows his eyes.

"Hey…', Jefferson stops and looks back, 'You're…You're not…limping…"

Jefferson looks down realizing he's not playing his trick anymore.

"Huh…', smiles and looks back, 'You got me Evan."

Evan shakes his head to stay awake.

"You…you son of a…"

"Now, now…don't be harsh."

Evan slowly falls to the side.

"I'm going to…"

"In the meantime, just go to sleep.', Evan falls sideways seeing the world sideways, 'Because once you wake up, you're going to do what I've been waiting for-for a long time."

Evan finally shuts his eyes as Jefferson leaves.

"Who…are…you…" Evan says finally

Jefferson smiles leaving.

"More than you know…"

Later that Day…

Storybrooke…

Jefferson's Mansion…

Evan slowly wakes up hearing the fireplace lit. He lifts his head up, still feeling a bit out of it.

"Ahhh…"

Evan soon realizes that he's tied up and gagged.

"Huh!?"

Evan looks and sees he's alone in the room. He looks around for something to get out of the duct tape his hands are tied with right behind him. Evan looks ahead and on the table is the tea set Jefferson left behind. He slithers on the couch towards it. Evan uses his leg to slide the cup off and onto the floor. He uses his feet to break it but realizes he can't.

Evan realizes that it'll make too much noise if he breaks it like that. He looks to the side and sees a pillow. Evan slides it off the couch and onto the cup. Evan looks around and slams hard on it hearing the cup break into pieces. He removes the pillow and slides off the couch grabbing a piece of the cup. Evan cuts the tape and frees himself from his entrapment. He finally stands up.

"Okay…now what?"

Evan looks around the room and at the windows that are covered by drapes. He narrows his eyes seeing something odd.

"Huh?"

Evan walks over and brushes the drapes out of the way seeing it's night time.

"Night?"

Evan looks at the time and sees it's almost seven.

"Jesus…Jefferson knocked me out…"

Evan looks over and spots a telescope. He narrows his eyes and walks on over to it peeking through at what Jefferson could have been looking at. Through the eye hole, Evan sees the police station aimed right at his office.

"The police station?', slowly backs up, 'Jefferson could have seen Mary escape.', Evan reaches behind for his gun but finds it missing, makes face, 'Of course…he took my gun."

Evan turns around and sees the door to the room. He quietly sneaks up to it opening it very slowly. Evan slowly peeks his head out of the door and hears a strange sound coming from the room over. He looks and sees Jefferson, sharpening a knife. Evan blinks and looks closer seeing Jefferson not sharpening a knife, but a pair of scissors.

"Scissors?" Evan whispers

Evan looks and sees his gun tucked away in the back of Jefferson's pants. He sneaks out closing the door exactly the way it was sneaking down the hallway. As Evan tip toes down the hallway, a small floorboard creaks and Evan makes a face shutting his eyes hard.

"SHIT."

Jefferson stops sharpening the scissors and Evan sees a door quickly sneaking into it. Evan spins around quickly closing the door. Behind him, Mary sits tied and gagged seeing him.

"Evan!" Mary says in a muffled way

Evan narrows his eyes slowly turning around. He sees Mary there, tied and gagged in a chair.

"Mary?"

"Evan!"

Evan puts his finger to his lips.

"SHHH! SHHH!"

Mary starts crying trying to get free. Evan goes to her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Evan gets the gag out of Mary's mouth.

"Oh Evan, thank God." Mary says with tears

Evan goes for her feet taped up.

"Mary, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in the woods trying to escape."

Evan makes a face

"Yeah, I know that part so far. What are you doing in this nutcase's house?"

"That man appeared out of nowhere and brought me here."

Evan blinks looking up at Mary.

"He knew I was looking for you.', shakes head, 'Son of a bitch."

"How did you get here?"

Evan looks back up.

"Same way. I was trying to look for you. You know, you escaped remember?"

Mary sighs as Evan unties her arms.

"I'm sorry okay? I freaked out."

Evan shakes his head.

"How did you even get out in the first place?"

Mary shakes her head.

"I don't know, I found this strange looking key in my cell."

"A key?"

"Yes."

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

Evan helps Mary up.

"I thought you put it there so I can escape."

"Well I didn't."

"Oh?"

"Wait, you thinks someone put it there?"

"Yes."

Evan blinks thinking looking away. He looks back at Mary.

"What did this key look like?"

Mary blinks thinking.

"Old. Silver. It had a skull on it."

Evan thinks for a moment.

"A skull…"

"Does that mean something to you?"

Evan blinks shaking his head. He looks back at Mary.

"No. Come on."

Evan guides Mary to the door. He looks back at her.

"Now stay close to me, and be very quiet. Understand?"

Mary nods nervously.

"Yes."

Evan grabs Mary's hand and opens the door slowly. He looks down the hall where Jefferson is.

"He's down the hallway, keep quiet." Evan whispers

Mary nods and the two move down the hallway together to only hear the sound of a gun being cocked. Mary flinches and Evan closes his eyes slowly turning at Jefferson who's pointing his gun at him. Jefferson just stands there smiling.

"Ah. I see you found Mary.', Evan moves in front of Mary, 'I guess now your search is over."

"Let us go. Right now."

"Or what?"

"Don't think for a second I won't fight back."

"Go ahead. See how far you get when I put a bullet in sweet Mary here."

Mary squeezes Evan's hand even tighter.

"You do, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Jefferson snickers.

"I've had worse done to me. And yet, I'm still alive."

"I'll personally make sure you stay dead."

"Now, now Evan. Don't be so harsh.', Evan looks serious, 'You wouldn't want me to call Regina now.', Evan looks surprised, 'I know why you're here. Looking for her.'. Mary gulps, 'No one knows you're here. And you don't want anyone to know you two are here. Right?" Jefferson asks with a smile

Evan takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"What the hell do you want Jefferson? If that's even your name."

"Well, first, I want you to tie Mary Margaret back up.', Evan looks back at Mary, serious, 'Now."

Evan blinks and looks back at Jefferson. Inside the room, with the light on this time, looks like a bedroom for a little girl. Mary sits down and Evan tapes her back up. Evan grabs the gag and kneels down in front of her.

"Evan…" Mary says nervously

Evan just gulps.

"Shhh, shhh Mary. Everything's going to be okay.', puts gag and hugs her, 'I promise I'll come back for you." Evan whispers

Jefferson rolls his eyes.

"Hurry please."

Evan looks serious and stands up looking at Jefferson.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough."

"You obviously have all the cards, you brought me here for a reason.', Jefferson walks into the room, 'What do you want from me?"

Jefferson grabs Evan and pushes him in front.

"There's something I need you to do that only you can finish."

Evan narrows his eyes looking back.

"And what's that?"

Jefferson points his gun at him.

"To bring me home."

Mary shouts as the gag is still in her mouth. Jefferson shuts the door and guides Evan down the hallway. Evan just walks angrily in front of Jefferson turning his eyes to the side.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just down the hall."

Evan walks down the hall with Jefferson right behind him. Jefferson points with the gun.

"That door. Walk in there."

Evan stops in front of the door crossing his arms. Jefferson narrows his eyes.

"Well?" Evan asks

"Well what?"

"What's the magic word?"

Jefferson's lip twitches. He opens the door and shoves Evan into the room.

"Jesus! Calm down!"

Jefferson slams the door. Evan turns around and points at Jefferson.

"Let me give you a warning. If you hurt Mary in anyway, you will regret it."

Jefferson blinks like he's never heard of such a thing.

"You think I'll hurt her?"

"You had me tie her up."

"I'm not going to hurt her Evan. Far from it."

Evan looks confused.

"Then what are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to save her."

Evan blinks shaking his head.

"What makes you think your 'saving' her?"

"Come on now Evan.', walks towards Evan, Evan walks backwards away from Jefferson, 'Don't you know what happens to people who try to leave Storybrooke?', Evan gulps, 'No matter what, something always happens when someone tries to leave Storybrooke."

Evan just blinks.

"What makes you think something happens?"

"Don't be stupid. The curse. You know about the curse."

Evan stops walking passing up a glass case of several large hats. He just stands there and blinks.

"I'm sorry, did you just say curse?"

Jefferson nods.

"I did. The curse that Regina casted that trapped us all here."

"Trapped?"

"Yes. Every 'citizen' of Storybrooke is trapped here. Everyone, except YOU."

Evan turns his head still looking at Jefferson with a lost look on his face.

"Have you been talking to Henry or something?"

"Henry?" Jefferson asks with a curious look

"Yeah, Henry. Regina's…"

"Father?"

"Father?"

"Regina's father is named Henry."

Evan shakes his head.

"No. Regina's adopted son. HENRY."

Jefferson nods finally realizing.

"Oh, that Henry.', smiles, 'You should have been more specific."

Evan thinks for a moment and remembers Henry Mills in the tomb that night when Graham was searching for his heart.

"I have noticed that. Henry's little storybook full of fairy tales. Which are all true by the way."

"Says Henry as well."

"He so truly believes in the book. Why don't you?"

"There just fairy tales."

"A hard believer huh?"

"I don't believe in fairy tales Jefferson."

"That's too bad."

"And why's that?"

"Because if I told you what I know, you'd believe in a…', snaps thumb, 'a heartbeat."

Evan breathes slowly shaking his head. He looks serious.

"Why am I here? Why have you been spying on me?"

Jefferson smiles and walks around Evan. Evan watches as Jefferson points his gun at him walking funny all over the room.

"For twenty one years…I've been trapped. Here. In this house.', walks around work shop table, 'Day after day. Month after month. Years and YEARS. Not aging one second. Until…', points gun at Evan, Evan remains calm, 'You show up. In your big yellow car. The town clock, which has never ticked a single day since the curse started, starts ticking. You see, Regina wanted to keep things always the same. You see, that's how she is. She wanted nothing to change. Until you show up, things start changing."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Jefferson sighs leaning against the table.

"Evan. Don't be a fool. You're not from here.', Evan blinks in a confused way, 'Even after what you've seen. What you've done, you still refuse to believe."

"Believe what? That every person here is a fairy tale character?"

"Beyond that."

"What then!?"

Jefferson steps back.

"You've been special for a very long time. You just never saw it.', Evan gulps, 'When you came to Storybrooke the very first time, you brought something that can save everyone here."

Evan shakes his head hearing this nonsense.

"And what did I bring to Storybrooke Jefferson?"

"Magic."

Evan scuffs almost laughing.

"Take this the wrong way as much as you can Jefferson.', Jefferson just blinks, 'Your nuts. You're crazy. And you're insane."

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth."

"Because you're talking about magic. Magic isn't real. It's just an illusion."

"Perhaps you're the one who's crazy."

"Me?"

"Oh yes. I'm only speaking from experience. If you've seen what I've seen, then maybe you'd consider yourself crazy."

Evan nods.

"Fine. I'm crazy." Evan says shaking his head

"Ever heard the phrase, 'Seeing is believing'?"

Evan sighs.

"Yep." Evan says annoyingly

Jefferson walks back to Evan. Evan watches as Jefferson stands really close to him.

"Open your eyes boy. It's time for you to wake up."

Evan nods looking away.

"To do what?" Evan says looking away

"I need you to get it to work."

Evan shuts his eyes forming a fist.

"Get, WHAT, to work?"

Jefferson looks pissed. He grabs Evan's shoulder and forces him down on the chair in front of the table hard. Evan grunts and Jefferson walks around the table.

"You're the only one who can."

"What?! You have to tell me!"

Jefferson just stands there finally waiting for his moment.

"Do you see that unfinished hat in front of you?"

Evan looks ahead at the center of the table. He sees a tall black hat waiting to be knitted and finished before it can be worn.

"You want me to do what now?" Evan asks looking completely lost

Jefferson cocks the gun and puts it against Evan's head. Evan feels it looking serious.

"I've been waiting a very long time…ever since Regina left me to…', closes eyes, Evan tries to look back, sniffs hard, 'She doesn't know what I'm up to. But she doesn't believe who you really are yet. So get it to work.', steps back, 'What you need to finish it is all in front of you.', Evan looks at the different pieces of tools and threads he needs to finish the hat, ' I have tried countless times to make it…but none of them have ever worked."

Evan sits back.

"You…want me to make you a hat?"

"Yes."

Evan looks back at the collection of other hats behind him in the case.

"What's the matter with those ones? Why do you need this one?"

"Because, none of those work. This one will."

"And what's it supposed to do Jefferson?"

"Just get to work."

"I'm not a hat maker."

"No. You're not. But you have magic. That's all you need."

"I have magic?"

"Yes. You can do it."

Evan sighs and grabs a needle.

"So…let's just say for a second I believe everything your saying."

"It's better if you do."

"So…who are you?', looks at Jefferson, 'If you're a fairy tale character from somewhere else, who are you really?"

Jefferson shrugs Evan off.

"You wouldn't know."

Evan blinks and looks confused. He looks across the room at a tea set on a small table. Evan shakes his head.

"You have a thing for tea huh?"

"More than you know."

Evan stops for a second staring at the hat in front of him. He soon realizes putting the pieces together.

"Wait a minute…', looks back, looks back at Jefferson, 'Wait a minute.', points, 'The numerous hats…your obsession with tea…', Jefferson rolls his eyes, 'Your disturbing behavior.', Jefferson sighs annoyingly, snaps thumbs repeatedly, 'Wait, I know this. I've seen the movie. Alice in Wonderland…', Jefferson looks annoyed, 'The bunny…hatter something…ahh what is it."

Jefferson finally admits.

"The Mad Hatter!"

Evan snaps his thumb smiling.

"Oh, right. That's it. So…you're the Mad Hatter huh?', Jefferson looks annoyed, 'Should I look around for a white bunny in a suit too?"

"That name is not really my name."

"Then what is it?"

"Jefferson?"

"Your Storybrooke name?"

"No. It's my name-name."

Evan puts down the needle rubbing his face.

"Okay…look Jefferson.', looks serious at Jefferson, 'Henry has told me glimpses of the stories in his book. But, the Mad Hatter is from Alice in Wonderland. You're not in the book, I've seen the movie, but you're not from the same world as Prince Charming and Snow White."

"Whatever movie you've seen, it's not true."

"Movie or not, it's a story. I get the idea behind it all. I'm sorry if I didn't read the stupid book."

"Books and stories, books and stories, you think just because it's in a book its fake?"

"Most literature is."

"Tell me something, you've gone to school right?"

Evan shrugs.

"Yeah?"

"In history class, did you ever read about the civil war? World War 2? Or anything that has happened in the past?"

Evan bobs his head around.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Where did you read it? In a book, A BOOK!', Evan closes his eyes, 'How are those stories any less real than the one Henry has?"

"History books are based on history. Actual history that has happened in a past."

"Fair point. But story books are based on what more than history?"

"I don't know."

"Imagination."

"Oh, that was my second guess."

"Imagination has to come from somewhere. Now ask yourself, where does that kind of imagination come from? It has to come from somewhere right?"

Evan scuffs.

"I guess Jefferson."

"You know what the one problem is wrong with this world?"

"What Jefferson?"

"People.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'People wish for miracles. Hope. Unexplained events. But yet, people don't believe in magic."

Evan sits back in the chair.

"A true realist you are."

Jefferson looks upset and slams the gun down.

"Enough talking, get the hat to work!"

Evan sits throwing up his hands.

"Jefferson. Look around you.', Jefferson looks, 'What you see is what you get. And this is it. This is the world. This is how the world works. All by itself."

"No. There are more."

"More of what?"

"Worlds. There are a lot more out there. More magical than the other."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"So you say…" Evan says leaning forward

Jefferson gets up and leans over the table. Evan sees.

"How arrogant for you to think that this world is the only one. There are a lot more.', Evan just listens, 'One touching the other. Lands that go on for millions of miles as the last one. All of which have their own set of rules. Some with magic, some without magic. And this world, with no magic…', leans back, 'This world needs it more than ever."

"And you think I can bring it here?"

"Yes.', picks up a pair of scissors handing it over to Evan, 'You may not think it but you must."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, neither you or your friend will ever leave this house.', Evan blinks shockingly seeing how desperate Jefferson is, blinks hard, 'Just…get my hat to work. Just get it to work!"

Evan picks up the scissors and starts cutting some scrap. Jefferson calms down and sits back down. Evan shakes his head.

"And if I get your hat to work…', looks over, 'then what?"

Jefferson sighs.

"I finally go home."

"And which 'home' is that?" Evan asks working

"The Enchanted Forest."

"So I guess Wonderland isn't your home then, right?"

"No."

"So…you've been there."

Jefferson gulps rubbing his neck.

"Not by choice, I hated going there."

Evan looks over and looks back down.

"Why?"

"Just keep working."

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"Why do you hate Regina then?"

"Just keep working."

"What the hell did she do to you?"

"She tricked me."

Evan stops and looks.

"How…?"

Jefferson sighs.

"She tricked me into thinking I could help myself if I help her…"

"By what?"

"Getting her father back from Wonderland."

"Why was her father in Wonderland?"

Jefferson shrugs.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her."

Evan stops and Jefferson sees.

"What does your 'hat' do?"

"Something magical."

Evan shakes his head.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

Jefferson holds it in.

"It helps me jump between worlds."

"Jump?"

"It's a portal."

Evan looks at the hat he's working on.

"A portal?"

"I'm a portal jumper. It allows me to jump between worlds."

Evan thinks connecting the dots.

"So…Regina's father, Henry, was stuck in Wonderland. Regina couldn't get there so she had you help her get her father back. Right?"

Jefferson blinks angrily.

"Right."

"But that doesn't explain why your pissed at her."

"You heard me say she tricked me right?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"My hat allows me to jump between worlds. But there are certain rules I have to follow."

"Such as?"

"When one goes through, only one can return.', Evan blinks, 'Regina and I went through, so when we got her father, she made me stay behind because the hat knew only two went through."

"So…that's how she tricked you."

Jefferson sniffs hard.

"Yes. So the Queen of Hearts…"

"Wait, the Queen of Hearts is real too?"

"Yes. She's very particular of people wondering around her land."

"She runs Wonderland?"

"That's why she's called the Queen of Hearts."

"So…what happened next?"

"Well, she didn't like me taking her possession, so she had me arrested and forced me to tell her how I got to her land."

"By your hat?"

"Yes."

"All you had to do was give her your hat."

Jefferson sighs hard and gets up.

"I jump into the hat to jump into different worlds. Regina took her father back through my hat and left me in Wonderland!"

Evan sees.

"So you no longer had the hat."

"Right. The Queen of Hearts wanted another hat to be made that did the same thing."

"And I'm guessing that didn't work out so well."

Jefferson rubs his neck.

"No."

Evan looks down at the hat he's making and sees how crappy and unlike the rest of Jefferson's hats. He throws it on the table and Jefferson sees.

"Well it's not working for me.', Jefferson pounds his head, 'What you're asking from me is impossible. I can't make a hat to jump between worlds."

Jefferson pounds his head with the gun and takes the hat.

"NO!', examines hat, 'It's got to work. It's got to work this way.', Evan gets up and watches Jefferson examine the hat, 'If you can't make it work I'll never go home."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"I'm cursed to live in this house forever. All because of Regina."

Evan looks around the room.

"Are we not in the same house together?', Jefferson looks, 'What's so bad about your million dollar mansion?', Jefferson throws the hat walking away, 'Why do you think your cursed? What's your curse got to do with any of this?"

"The curse takes away the loved ones from everyone, especially me. I'm cursed to be alone in this house."

Evan throws up his hands breathing slowly.

"And what was taken from you that you loved?"

Jefferson stands to the side by his telescope.

"You want to know? Take a look."

"What am I looking at?"

"You'll see. Just look through."

Evan walks over and puts his eye into the telescope. Through the telescope, he sees a little girl eating dinner with her parents laughing and eating.

"I see a little girl."

"Her real name is Grace. Here, it's Paige.', Evan back up and looks at Jefferson, 'Grace, is the thing I love. The love of a daughter and father."

Evan blinks.

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes. You have no idea what it's like…to watch her day in and day out…pretending to be happy. Pretending to be with a family. Pretending to love another father?"

"You honestly think she's your daughter?"

Jefferson points the gun at Evan's head.

"I don't THINK. I know she's my daughter. Unlike every poor bastard in this nightmare. I remember who I really am."

Evan puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. She's your daughter."

Jefferson backs up sitting at the corner of the table. Evan just watches.

"She doesn't remember me. She can't remember our life together. Or where we're from."

"Is that why you think you're cursed?"

"My curse…because of Regina…I wasn't given a new identity because Regina wanted to curse me to remember who I am."

"Because if she can't and you do…"

Jefferson smiles.

"Exactly. Remembering…is my curse. What's this new life all about if my own daughter can't remember who I am? This big house. To be all alone and watch from a distance. Regina…she suffers everyone. Thinking she can get back at everyone because of their happy endings."

"Why don't you just tell her?', Jefferson quickly looks, 'Just tell her who you are and…"

"And what?', Jefferson asks walking quickly to Evan, 'I can't tell her who I am. She doesn't remember."

"Okay, okay…" Evan says putting his hands up

"If I tell her, I'll destroy everything of who she is now. Inflicting that kind of damage, on my OWN daughter…that's mad.', Evan just blinks, 'Just like this world where none of us belong."

Evan looks past Jefferson at the hat. He nods looking back at Jefferson.

"That's why you want me to make the hat.', Jefferson looks, 'If I make the hat, you can take your daughter back to your home."

Jefferson gulps hard shutting his eyes.

"It's the only home…world…where we can be happy together."

"That's why you helped Regina. She promised you something to make you go to Wonderland."

"Yes. She tricked me to believing I can give my daughter a better life. And ever since then, I've regretted it ever since."

"Do you think she remember?"

"Yes. I believe she will."

Evan just stands there for a second, and suddenly smiling. Jefferson sees.

"Why are you so happy?"

Evan starts smiling covering his mouth.

"My parents. My father…he abandoned me as a baby. Just left me on the side of the road. And ever since then, I've asked myself why he or even she would do such a thing. I came to the conclusion, they just didn't care. But seeing you Jefferson, seeing…how far you're going to go to get back with your 'daughter'."

"I'm not crazy. She is, Grace is my daughter."

"Maybe that's the thing.', Evan says looking away, 'I believed my parents abandoned me because they didn't care."

"You believe that?"

Evan looks back.

"Yes. But maybe…if I believed in what you're saying. I can get the hat to work."

"Wait…you believe?"

"I don't know. But Jefferson, from what little Henry told me. That woman you have in the other room. Is my mother. Snow White. And if what you're saying is anyway true, if she could remember. I can finally ask her why. If I do have magic, all I got to do is believe, even if it's for just one second. I can change the people here back to who they were."

"But first, get my hat to work."

"I'll try Jefferson."

"Evan.', Evan looks, 'I'm sorry it had to come to this. I need this to work. I need this to work to get back with my daughter."

Evan nods.

"And I just want to find my parents."

"Can you make it work?"

Evan shrugs.

"I'll try Jefferson."

Jefferson nods. As Jefferson turns, Evan grabs the telescope as Jefferson grabs the hat. Jefferson turns around to only see Evan hit him in the face with the telescope. Evan drops the telescope as Jefferson falls to the ground knocked out. He claps his hands together.

"Don't be so gullible."

Evan grabs his gun out of Jefferson's hand and runs out of the room. He runs back to the room Mary's in and kicks open the door.

"Mary?!"

Mary shouts with the gag as Evan unties her.

"Are you all right?!" Mary asks

"I'm fine, he's out. But we have to get out of here!"

As Evan unties Mary setting down the gun, Mary looks behind Evan and sees Jefferson.

"Evan look out!"

Evan turns only to get tackled by Jefferson. Mary falls on the side halfway of getting loose. Evan and Jefferson fight it out as Mary gets out of her binds. Evan looks and sees his gun. He tries to go for it but Jefferson pulls him back.

"I don't think so Evan!"

Evan gets pulled back and spins around punching Jefferson. He goes back for the gun again but Jefferson pulls him back grabbing him by the hair.

"AHH!" Evan shouts

Evan swings his arm back and Jefferson falls on his back. He gets on top of him and starts choking him. As Evan chokes him, he spots a strange mark around Jefferson's neck where his scarf covers it. Jefferson kicks Evan off and he flies into a bookshelf. He quickly gets up and Mary finally gets lose. Jefferson picks up his gun and Evan sees. He looks down picking up hat, flipping it and putting it on finally smiling.

"You see this?', shows scar, Evan sees, 'This is what the Queen did to me? You know the phrase, 'Off with his head'."

Mary, behind Jefferson looks and finds a wooden bat. Evan sees and shrugs.

"You ever hear, 'Heads up'?"

Jefferson narrows his eyes as Mary slugs him with the bat. Jefferson drops the gun and Evan grabs him and throws him out the window. Jefferson falls and lands on the ground below. Evan breathes heavily and Mary walks towards him.

"Are you okay?"

Evan sighs.

"Oh I'm fine.', looks out window, 'But I don't think he's not.', looks out window and sees Jefferson missing, confused, 'Where…Where is he?"

Mary looks and the only thing on the ground below is Jefferson's hat. Outside, Mary and Evan inspect the hat seeing no trace of Jefferson anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Mary asks looking around

Evan picks up the hat and looks around.

"Anywhere but here I suppose."

"Who was he?" Mary asks looking at Evan

Evan looks at the hat and drops it.

"A very sad and lonely man.', looks at Mary, 'Come on. Let's go."

Mary and Evan walk to the front of the mansion. She looks to the side and sees Evan's Camaro still there.

"Evan, look."

Evan sees his car and sighs in relief.

"Oh thank God!"

Evan walks to it and opens the front door finding the keys. He shows Mary and walks back towards her. The two stand apart and Mary puts her hands together showing them to Evan.

"I guess you'll be taking me back now. Right sheriff?"

Evan looks at Mary and looks down. He sighs handing his keys over to Mary.

"Here."

"You…You want me to run?"

"No Mary. I don't want you to run. Running just makes things worse. Far worse."

"My chances of getting out of this are decreasing by the second."

"I know Mary. I know. But I don't want you to run. But if you want to run, it's your choice."

"Everyone thinks I killed Kathryn."

"I don't. But let me tell you something about running.', Mary listens, 'I've had my share of runaways. When you run, you can't stop. It's constant looking back. Being suspicious. Doing things you normally wouldn't do to survive."

"I can't go back."

"You have to trust me Mary."

"How?"

"I know it looks impossible. I know it does, but I can figure out a way to get you out of this. I can."

"Evan…why do you care so much what happens to me?"

Evan sighs looking up at the night sky.

"All my life I've been alone. Doing things for people by telling myself I'm doing 'good' things.', looks back down at Mary, 'But right now. For the first time. I believe I'm doing something good. For the first time. And every time when something, anything, even Regina pushed me down, you were there to help me back up. And I'm not going to lose you, your, your closest thing to a family that I've ever had." Evan says getting all teary eyed

Mary sort of smiles.

"Family?"

Evan gulps hard wiping his eyes.

"You know what I mean, friends. Friends. Mary, you won't go through with this alone. I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Mary looks down at Evan's keys he's handing over and pushes them back.

"I trust you."

Evan sort of smiles and nods.

"Thank you. Come on. I got to get you back to the station before Regina finds out."

Mary flinches as the two hurry to Evan's car.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Regina pulls up to the station and sees Evan's car gone. She grins and walks on in. Regina's footsteps can be heard throughout the station, expecting to find her cell empty. She walks around the corner seeing Mary in her cell reading the paper. Regina's smile just drops. Mary looks and sees Regina.

"Madam Mayor. What brings you here at this time?"

Regina is just speechless. Suddenly Mr. Gold walks by.

"Hello Miss Mills.', Regina sees Mr. Gold, "I'm sorry but my client is having no visitors tonight. Come back tomorrow morning."

Regina's eye twitch. She turns around and sees Evan standing there with his arms crossed.

"You heard Mr. Gold. Leave."

Regina narrows her eyes and leaves. Mr. Gold follows.

"I'll follow you out Miss Mills."

Regina looks back and Evan watches the two leave. Evan looks back at Mary. Outside, Regina walks out angrily. Mr. Gold walks up to Regina as she spins around.

"What is she doing back in her cell?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Evan managed to find her and bring her back."

Regina points.

"You said this would work."

"I did."

"She found the key obviously and she would try to leave."

"She did but she didn't leave. Evan found her before she can reach the town limits."

"This doesn't help at all Gold."

"Well it seems Mr. Swan is more…clever than you think. But don't worry your Majesty."

"Don't worry? She's in the cell!"

"Yes she is. And she's still convicted of murder for Kathryn Nolan.', Regina sort of smiles, 'You may still get what you want."

"Oh I better Gold. Because the only reason I made a deal with you, is because you get results."

"And I always get results. So, see you at the hearing tomorrow." Mr. Gold says walking away

Regina just stands there slowly sighing seeing her breath in the cold.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Middle School…

Evan pulls up to the school and gets out. He looks around and spots Henry looking at his book.

"Hey kid."

Henry looks and sees Evan.

"Evan! Did you find her!? Did you!?"

Evan puts a finger to his lip as he sits down.

"Shh! Shh!', Evan and Henry look around, moves closer, 'I managed to find her."

Henry sighs in relief.

"Good. How is Miss Blanchard?"

Evan shrugs.

"Oh she's fine. Other than being on trial for murder…she couldn't be better."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, you have no idea."

Evan sighs and looks ahead. In the crowd of kids, Evan spots that Grace girl Jefferson was talking about. He narrows his eyes seeing her.

"Henry. Do you see that girl?"

"What girl?" Henry asks looking

Evan points.

"That girl right there."

Henry sees and nods.

"Yeah, her name is Paige. She's in the same class as me."

"Do you know show he really is. I mean, who she really is?"

"No. I don't."

Evan thinks for a moment looking back at Henry.

"Do you have your book?"

"Why?"

"I need to see it."

Henry reaches in his backpack and pulls out his book. Evan takes it and flips the pages. Henry watches as Evan flips through the pages.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just something I saw."

Evan flips the pages and finds a picture of Jefferson with his hat. He stares at it for a second and flips the page of him and his daughter Grace.

"No way…"

Henry looks as Evan flips the page again at Jefferson who looks like he's losing it from all the hats he's making.

"Henry. Who is this?"

Henry looks.

"The Mad Hatter."

"Do you know who he is here?"

"No. I've never seen him."

"Huh. What about his daughter?"

Henry looks shocked.

"You know about his daughter?', Evan looks, 'How?"

Evan looks down and sees the scar around his neck. He shakes his head and closes the book.

"Lucky I guess from the other picture."

"Oh. Well see ya."

Evan waves and thinks about it for a second. He rubs his neck thinking about all the things Jefferson told him. Evan sort of smiles shaking his head.

"Yeah right…"

Evan gets up and leaves.


	18. Chapter 18 – Past Reasons

Chapter 18 – Past Reasons

A Few Days Ago…

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina sits at her desk with a sad look on her face. She just sits there as the only thing that can be heard is a clock ticking. Regina blinks and looks down. She pulls out a gold metal ring and stares intently at it. Regina spins it around and suddenly Mr. Gold walks in without a noise. Mr. Gold sees what Regina is holding.

"Remembering old things Regina?"

Regina looks serious dropping the ring.

"What, do you want Gold?'

Mr. Gold sighs stepping forward.

"Believe it or not, I need a favor."

Regina scuffs smiling. She turns around looking at Mr. Gold.

"You want a favor? From me?"

Mr. Gold steps forward.

"Well, as you may know, I do have charges pending against me. And to my personal interest, I prefer not to be locked up in a cage.', Regina stands up walking around her desk, 'Knowing you, how you influence people, especially with the D.A., you can nudge them off the small things I did.', walks over to table, picks up apple, 'I trust you can do that…', looks at Regina, 'Your Majesty?"

Regina thinks about Mr. Gold's proposal. She takes a deep breath through her nose and walks back around her desk.

"And what do I get if I clean your slate?"

Mr. Gold smiles.

"Why, you get help with your Mary Margaret problem."

"My' Mary Margaret problem?" Regina asks sitting down

"Oh yes dearie. As someone as much as you who hates Mary so much. But yet you seem to cringe every time she and a certain 'charming' person keep coming together as always.', Regina bites her lip, 'Kind of a happy ending don't you agree?"

"What are you offering Gold?"

Mr. Gold looks at the apple and sets it down on Regina's desk right in front of her.

"For someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others.', sits down, 'Why don't you try actually inflicting pain."

Regina looks interested.

"And what do you suggest?"

Mr. Gold thinks.

"Well…if something…tragic, let's say were to happen to David's wife.', Regina looks interested, 'And poor Mary Margaret took the blame…"

"It would ruin her life for good."

Mr. Gold smiles.

"Exactly."

"But the trial."

Mr. Gold looks confused.

"Trail? What trial? Who said anything about being a trail?"

"But she's under arrest. In jail as we speak."

"She is dearie. But if you were to…let's say, put one of your skeleton keys in her cell with her."

Regina grins.

"She would try to escape and leave town."

Mr. Gold nods.

"And we both know what happens when someone tries to leave town."

Regina blinks crossing her arms.

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

Mr. Gold just sits there, smiling as ever. He picks up the apple in front of him and stares at it.

"How well do you know me Regina?', Regina just blinks, 'If I need to remind you, I always honor my agreements.', Regina slowly smiles, looks at apple one last time and tosses it to Regina who catches it, 'No matter what. So…do we have a deal?"

Regina holds the apple in her hand firmly. She looks at slowly smiling in her evil way.

"Yes."

Present Day…

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks up to Granny's and enters. As he renters, people turn seeing Evan, the sheriff. Evan pauses for a moment seeing some people looking at him. He rolls his eyes and approaches the contour where Ruby stands. Ruby sees.

"Your usual?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Not today. Just coffee please."

Ruby nods and gets a cup. Evan gets the money ready and looks back seeing he's getting some looks. He shakes his head and Ruby hands a cup to Evan.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

Evan gives Ruby the money and heads to the door. Outside, Evan takes a sip shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He walks down the street and takes another sip. Down the street, David sees Evan holding up his umbrella walking over to him.

"Evan. Evan!"

Evan looks ahead and sees David walking to him. A little annoyed, Evan hides taking another sip of his coffee.

"Mr. Nolan." Evan says walking ahead

David walks alongside Evan.

"Hey. How's…"

"Mr. Nolan. I REALLY don't have time. I was up all night last night."

"I know, I know, I completely understand. But please tell me, how's Mary Margaret?"

"How is she? What do you think?"

"I just think the last time we spoke…"

"Oh you mean the last time I asked you to leave the station? You referring to that last time?"

David shuts his eyes and nods.

"Yes. Yes. That time. It went completely wrong than I expected. She didn't understand what I was trying to say to her."

Evan sighs almost ready to slap himself. He walks across the street where his car is parked with David still following him.

"So…what were you trying to say to her?', looks at David, 'There's really no easier way than basically saying straight to her face, 'Oh, I think your guilty'.', looks dumb for a second, 'Really can't come back after that Mr. Nolan."

David sighs shaking his head. Evan makes it to his car opening his door. David stands in front of it.

"It's this situation I'm in with these crazy memories I have."

Evan looks ahead seeing David standing in front of his car door.

"Crazy?', shrugs, 'I don't know. Nuts sounds more like it."

"Look, it's been confusing for me and horrible for everyone else around me."

"You still said she's guilty right in her face."

"Well I don't thinks she's guilty. Not now. Not ever.', Evan sighs rubbing his eyes, 'I just want her to know that."

Evan looks surprised.

"Oh I see. You want to see her?"

"Please."

"Sorry, can't."

David looks confused narrowing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Mary's requested not to have any visitors."

David blinks finally realizing.

"It's me.', Evan looks away, 'She doesn't want to see me, is that it?"

Evan sighs getting into his car.

"I got to go Mr. Nolan." Evan says getting into his car

David sees and quickly rushes around the door.

"I'm begging you Evan."

Evan holds the steering wheel tightly.

"Look Mr. Nolan.', looks up at David, 'I'm guessing your heart was in the right place.', David nods blinking, shrugs, 'But right now, the last thing Mary wants is encouragement from you. No offense."

"Then what does she need? I'll try anything."

"You got a miracle in your pocket?', David looks annoyed hearing the question looking back down at Evan, 'Because Mr. Nolan, that's what Mary needs more than anything right now.', grabs door, 'Now goodbye."

David steps back as Evan slams his door and drives away. He watches as Evan goes down the street looking away back at his truck.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Regina walks into the station and looks directly at the cells where Mary is sleeping. She sort of smiles and walks quietly over towards her not making a sound. Regina stands in front of the cell for a second pulling a chair towards her. She sits down and waits. Mary on the other hand, she shuts her eyes hard and yawns. She looks up seeing Regina just sitting there. Mary gasps throwing the blanket off her body finally relaxing. She looks back at Regina.

"Mayor Mills?"

Regina just slowly smiles.

"They say the guilty sleep in prison."

Mary narrows her eyes rubbing them.

"Guilty?', shakes head, 'What are you doing here? Where's Evan?"

"He's not here. Yet."

"I asked him not to bring me any visitors."

"Oh I know."

Mary just blinks seeing Regina is acting funny.

"Then if you know, then you have to leave."

"I'll leave when I feel like it.', Mary just looks more confused, 'I came here to offer you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes. A chance to spare yourself and this town from a trail when all the evidence points to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Confess Miss Blanchard. Admit that you killed Kathryn."

Mary stands up and walks to the door of the cell.

"I didn't kill Kathryn."

"The murder weapon was found in your home. Your fingerprints where on your jewelry box with Kathryn's heart inside."

"Somebody planted those things to convince everyone that I had something to do with all of this."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Mary just blinks but doesn't say anything. She remembers what Evan told her about Regina.

"I…have my reasons."

Regina just bobs her head standing up.

"And so do I.', Mary narrows her eyes, walks right in front of the cell, 'So…just for once…why don't you make it easier on everyone."

"Why are you so eager to see me convicted?"

"Because with a confession or not, you will leave Storybrooke…no matter, WHAT."

Mary sees Regina face, eager to see her go through all this to see her convicted. She just nods stepping closer to the bars.

"And I see that you'll like that.', Regina nods, 'Why? Why are you taking so much pleasure in seeing me put through all this?"

"I have my reasons."

"You said that, but I can't even remember ever doing anything bad to you."

"Because you don't remember."

Mary shakes her head.

"Remember what? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Regina's eye twitches a little. She turns around and leaves. Mary just watches as Regina leaves the room as she backs up and sits back down on her bed. In front of the station, Evan pulls up and gets out of his car. Evan walks up to the front doors and sees Mr. Gold standing there.

"Morning sheriff."

"Gold."

"Shall we?" Mr. Gold asks lending out his hand

Evan and Mr. Gold enter the station. The two men enter the station and walk over to Mary who sits down waiting to hear what's going to happen. Evan takes off his coat.

"Okay, so, what happens now Gold?"

Mr. Gold walks and stands in front of the cell.

"Well, I've arranged for a pretrial interview."

Evan just stands there looking confused on his face.

"A pretrial interview before the prosecution? Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

Evan shakes head walking back and forth. Mary just watches and so does Mr. Gold.

"Please explain to me how that's a good idea?"

"The D.A. simply want to ask Miss Blanchard a few merely questions. That's it."

Evan looks at Mary and back at Mr. Gold.

"Another round of Twenty Questions? Mary's been asked enough questions as it is."

"If you want this to work Mr. Swan."

"Are we seriously kissing up to the D.A.?"

"I wouldn't say 'kissing' is the right word under these circumstances."

"What about Regina? Why aren't we going after her?"

"AH yes, Regina."

"Ah YES, Regina. She's the one who's setting up Mary in the first place."

"You believe that sheriff?" Mr. Gold asks looking at Evan

"Yes."

"And where's the proof?', Evan drops his head and ignores the question, 'Believing in something is far from any kind of proof. You would know that out of anyone."

Evan snaps his finger.

"The skeleton key."

"And what about it?" Mr. Gold asks holding his cane

"It belongs to Regina. She tries to make Mary escape with it."

"The key will prove nothing. Just because Regina has a skeleton key doesn't connect her to the attempted escape."

"She has a whole set of them!"

"We can't prove she even put it in the cell. It's like having your own gun in her office. Someone else could have taken her key and put it in the cell with Miss Blanchard when she found it."

Evan sighs rubbing both sides of his head.

"Okay…so…what's the next step?"

"If we want to win this case, then we have to put up our most valuable asset."

Evan looks more confused narrowing his eyes.

"Asset?" Evan asks

Mary takes notice.

"What asset?"

Mr. Gold smiles looking at Mary.

"Why you of course dearie.', Evan blinks and just watches, steps forward, 'When I look at you and what I've heard about you, you are the sweet, gentle elementary school teacher everyone knows about."

Evan leans against the bars.

"And how does that help?"

Mr. Gold looks at Evan.

"That doesn't quite suit the whole murderer type does it Evan?"

"So you want us to win this by selling off her personality?"

"Perception is everything Mr. Swan. It just doesn't work in the courtroom, it also works in real life."

"What about the jury?"

"The jury would see the same exact thing I'm seeing. If Miss Blanchard agrees to work along with the district attorney, which favors up trust which we need."

"And that shows what?"

"That shows the possible jury that she's trying to show she's not the type to kill."

Evan sighs and looks at Mary.

"What do you think Mary?"

Mary looks at Evan and almost says something but gets cut off by Sydney who walks in the room.

"Evan!" Sidney yells

Evan, Mr. Gold and Mary look seeing Sidney walking into the station with a vase of flowers. Sidney sees a meeting of some kind going on.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sidney, what are you doing here?" Evan asks

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt."

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"What are you doing here Sydney?"

"I just came by to drop these off." Sidney says holding up the flowers

Evan narrows seeing the flowers.

"Sidney…I don't want flowers in my office."

"Come on, they'll brighten the place up." Sidney says walking to Evan's office

Evan shakes his walking to his office but looks back.

"I'll be right back."

Evan walks away and into his office. Sidney sets the vase down at the corner of Evan's desk. Evan sees looking disgusted at them. Sidney just smiles.

"Ah, there. See? Makes this place a bit brighter."

"So…', Sidney looks, 'find anything…interesting?"

Sidney sighs shaking his head.

"No. I'm sorry."

Evan looks shocked.

"You found nothing?"

"I'm sorry Evan. I am. I tried everything. I looked at her phone records. Talked to anyone who could have seen her at the toll bridge.', Evan sighs sitting down on his desk, 'You and I both know how well she's good at covering her tracks."

Evan thinks for a moment.

"What about the knife?', looks at Sidney, 'Can you connect it to her?"

"Nothing. As far as we both know, Regina has never bought or even owned a knife in her life."

"This isn't good Sidney. I'm at the end here."

"Don't worry, I'll keep digging."

"Try not to bury yourself now." Evan says rubbing his head

"I won't stop until I come up with something."

Evan looks back at Sidney and nods. Sidney nods as well and leaves. Evan looks back at Mr. Gold and Mary. He sees them talking. Evan gets up and walks on over to the two. They see and Mary gulps.

"I'm going to do it."

Evan stops.

"Do what?"

"What Mr. Gold explained. I'll talk to the D.A."

Evan crosses his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mary nods.

"Yes. And Mr. Gold's right.', Mr. Gold looks at Mary, 'I have nothing to hide. I can show people who I really am. And I'm not a killer."

Evan nods, suddenly the D.A. walks in, an older man, bald in a typical suit, nothing fancy compared to Mr. Gold.

"Are you now Miss Blanchard?" D.A. asks

Evan turns, Mr. Gold and Mary look seeing the D.A. present. And right behind him, Regina. Evan narrows his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The D.A. sheriff. My name is Spencer."

"You're the D.A.?" Evan asks

Spencer holds his files in his hand and in the other his briefcase.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Evan turns his eyes at Regina who stands behind him. He looks serious shaking his head.

"No."

"Well then, let's get this started then shall we?"

Regina steps beside Spencer and Mary sees. Mary blinks and nods finally.

"Yes."

"Sheriff, please transport the person to the interrogation room please?" Spencer asks

Evan nods and walks over to the cell. He unlocks it and Regina notices.

"Aren't you going to put her in cuffs?"

Evan looks and looks back at Regina.

"You serious?"

"She is in jail." Regina answers

Evan shakes his head and gently grabs Mary.

"Can it for one day Regina. Please." Evan says escorting Mary to the room

Evan guides Mary to the room along with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold sits down and Evan sets Mary down. Evan walks out of the room and shuts the door leaving Spencer in there as well. Evan and Regina watch through the window Spencer sets his things out and begins.

"Okay. Miss Blanchard." Spencer says

"Yes."

"Tell me about the relationship you had with David Nolan."

Mary blinks and nods.

"He was a coma patient at the hospital at which I volunteered at."

"Go on."

"For a long time, he was just a John Doe."

"And did you ever know him before he was a patient?"

"No. I've never met him before."

Regina snickers and Evan looks. Evan sees the grin on Regina's face and looks back into the room.

"Miss Blanchard, tell me about your relationship with David Nolan when he woke up."

"At first he kept coming to me, telling me he felt something for me. But at first I thought it was just because I saved his life."

"He felt love for you?"

"The way he showed it and said it, yes."

"And is that when you two started the affair?"

"No."

"No?" Spencer asks

Mary gulps shutting her eyes.

"The night he asked me to meet him, he told me he was leaving Kathryn. But somehow on his way to the toll bridge, he remembered who he was."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Mary looks at Mr. Gold and he nods. She looks back at Spencer.

"I felt stupid into believing that there could be something between us."

Spencer writes that down.

"I see.', looks back at Mary, 'Let's skip ahead to the actual affair now.', clears throat, 'Miss Blanchard, after Kathryn found out about you and Mr. Nolan, did she come to you to confront you at your school?"

"Yes."

"And how did she look and act about it?"

"She was heartbroken. Betrayed."

"Witnesses say she struck you."

Mary gulps nervously.

"Yes."

"She slapped you is that correct?"

"Yes."

"That must have made you angry."

Mary looks shocked. Mr. Gold waves his hand.

"My client doesn't need to answer that.', looks at Mary, 'You don't need to answer that."

"No, no. I want to answer that.', looks at Mr. Gold, 'I want to answer that.', Mr. Gold nods and waves his hand, looks back at Spencer, 'I wasn't angry."

"You weren't?" Spencer asks

"Yes. I felt sorry for her. Sorry for all the pain I put her through. It was a mistake to begin with."

Spencer smiles clicking his pen.

"Miss Blanchard. We're not in a courtroom. I'm not the judge or jury. You can be honest with me here."

"And this can end right now, how does that sound?" Mr. Gold asks leaning forward

"I am being honest with you." Mary says narrowing her eyes

"Are you sure? The wife of the husband you were having an affair with, came to your school, a place where you work and publically embarrassed you in front of fellow teachers and students. That did not make you angry whatsoever, is that what you're telling me?"

"I was a little angry, but I never…"

"Did you move on that anger?"

Evan gets a bit anxious.

"Calm down Mary." Evan whispers

"Of course not. I would never do such a thing."

"Now why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Mary looks at Mr. Gold and back at Spencer.

"Excuse me, but why is that so hard to believe?"

"I believe you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

"I never said that.', looks at Mr. Gold, "I never said that."

Mr. Gold stands up.

"Okay, my client is done answering your questions District Attorney."

"Mr. Gold, your client agreed to this interview because you said she had nothing to hide."

"Because I don't have anything to hide!" Mary yells

"Then what's your real reason?"

"What reason?"

"You wanted Kathryn gone. Yes or no?"

Mary looks serious.

"NO."

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart?"

"She didn't keep up apart, she had no idea what was going on between us."

Spencer grabs a photo of an image of Mary's car with the words TRAMP on it.

"After she slapped you, possible even painted this on your car, remember this?', Mary sees the photo, gets a little upset but tries to hide it, 'Even after all this, you still did nothing to her? Not out of anger, nothing?"

"Miss Blanchard, don't say anything." Mr. Gold orders

"If you got nothing to hide, then say what you truly feel Miss Blanchard." Spencer says

"You want to know how I feel, I felt that Kathryn was never meant to be with David. She never wanted to be with him in the first place. So yes, I wanted her gone so David and I can be together, is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Evan covers his eyes shaking his head. Mary slowly realizes what she just said. Spencer slowly smiles. Mary looks at Mr. Gold who slowly looks away knowing this is getting worse by the second. With Regina, she slowly grins. Evan looks at the window and sees Regina somewhat…smiling. He slowly looks. Spencer grabs his things and puts them in his briefcase.

"That'll be all Miss Blanchard."

Spencer gets up and leaves. Mary just sits there covering her face knowing she just blew it. Spencer walks out and Evan looks.

"You can return the prisoner back to her cell now." Spencer says with a smile

Evan narrows his eyes and walks into the room. He guides Mary back to her cell and locks the door. Mr. Gold just stands there seeing what just happened.

"Well that could have gone better."

Evan locks the door. Mary looks back.

"Evan. Evan.', Evan slowly looks at Mary, 'I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Anger Miss Blanchard.', Mary looks, looks at Mary, 'It seems the D.A. was trying to get under your skin.', Mary looks down holding the bars, 'And it succeeded."

Evan thinks for a moment just standing there. He walks over and picks up his coat. Mr. Gold and Mary notice.

"Evan, where are you going?"

Evan looks back walking backwards.

"I need to rent a book."

Mr. Gold and Mary narrow their eyes.

(Same time)

"A book?"

Evan leaves.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Evan pulls up to Regina's house and quickly rushes to the door. He knocks over and over again and finally Henry answers.

"Evan. What's up?"

"Henry, can I borrow your book for a second?"

"Why? What happened? What's going on?"

"I need to borrow it for a second."

"Sure, hang on." Henry says running away

"Hurry!" Evan says looking back

Evan waits a couple seconds and finally Henry comes back with his book. He sees and takes it.

"Thanks, I'll bring it back later."

"What's going on? Is Miss Blanchard okay?"

"I don't know. But something tells me there's more going on than there is."

"There is."

Evan shakes his head and throws the book up.

"Thanks Henry."

Henry watches as Evan walks away. Evan quickly hurries to his car and gets in. He drives away. Down the street, August sits on his bike and sees Evan driving away. August starts his bike and follows behind.

Storybrooke…

Pier…

Evan pulls over and gets out. He walks along the dock and finds a bench and sits down. Evan takes a deep breath making a face. He opens the book and flips through the pages.

"Okay…what am I looking at here?"

Evan flips the pages and comes across a picture of a sword being thrown at the Evil Queen. He looks closer and stares at the Evil Queen who Henry says is his mother.

"Regina…"

Evan flips the page. Back by Evan's car, August pulls up and looks around for Evan. He looks down the pier and spots Evan looking at Henry's storybook. August gets off his bike and walks his way down towards Evan. Evan flips the page rubbing his eyes hard sighing. August stops near Evan seeing how hard this is for him.

"Trying to find some answers?"

Evan looks and sees August standing there.

"Uh…', snaps out of it, 'Hey, hey August…', looks down at book, 'Um…no. Just…desperately checking my sanity.', closes book, 'I just…I just can't figure it out and it's driving me nuts."

"Still trying to prove your friend is being framed?" August asks lending out a newspaper

Evan looks at the newspaper and takes it. From the Storybrooke paper is a picture of Mary on the front with the title, HEARTLESS on it. Evan sighs dropping the paper.

"She's innocent. I know it."

"But…" August asks sitting down

Evan shakes his head.

"But every time I go somewhere where I think I have a possible lead, it blows up in my face and I'm back at square one."

"What makes you think it's a good lead?"

Evan sighs looking up at August.

"You're going to think I'm a little crazy."

August shrugs almost smiling.

"Crazy is normal around here."

"Ha!', Evan says throwing his head up, 'Anyway…I have this…ability."

August narrows his eyes.

"Ability?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Yeah…it would help me out so much…but…', looks down at paper, 'I'm so emotionally attached it's clouding my judgment."

August nods.

"I see."

August sits down. Evan looks straight ahead.

"I don't know what to do."

August looks at Evan.

"May I offer a suggestion?"

Evan turns his head.

"What kind of suggestion?"

"If I didn't know any better, you look like you would be suffering from a case that I get sometimes.', Evan narrows his eyes wondering what August is talking about, 'Writer's block."

"Writer's block August?"

"Minus the writing part."

Evan shakes his head.

"Still waiting for that suggestion."

"Whenever I got struck by a block. I would reread what I've written instead of just writing whatever the hell I wanted instead of thinking clearly what I want to write."

"How does that help me?"

August sighs and looks at Evan.

"Rereading what I've written would inspire me to write what I want to write. There be just a tiny bit of inspiration back there that I didn't see before."

"Are you telling I have to restart my investigation all over again?"

"What I'm trying to tell you Evan, is that when I look back at what I've written, I see something different than when I wrote it the first time. I see it differently." August explains

Evan slowly turns his head thinking about the suggestion.

"Going back and seeing it differently. A different…', realizes, throws head up, 'perspective."

August snaps his thumb.

"Exactly.', Evan looks, 'When this whole thing started, what did it start out as."

"A missing person. Kathryn Nolan."

"Right. Then somehow it became a murder."

"Of Kathryn Nolan…"

"Then a cover up."

"Suspect number one: Mary Margaret."

"So…if you knew Mary Margaret was going to be suspect number one. If you knew that at the time of Kathryn's disappearance. What would you have done differently?"

Evan blinks rubbing his eyes. He stands up and August sees.

"I was worried about Ruby and got out of there in a hurry."

"Wait what?"

"I have to go."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Evan looks back.

"Scene of the crime."

August blinks and watches Evan walk away quickly. He quickly gets up chasing after him.

"Okay you're onto something. I'll drive!"

Evan looks back.

"No thank you. I'll drive."

"You look like you haven't slept in a day."

"I slept all day yesterday.', makes face, 'Not by choice. I'm fine August."

"No, no. I'll drive. Besides.', Evan looks as he passes him, 'I came up with the idea, so I'm coming."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Fine."

Storybrooke…

Toll Bridge…

August drives on his bike as Evan sits in back. Evan taps August's shoulder to slow down.

"It's right here, stop!"

August stops. Evan hops off.

"Okay. Ruby found the box near the shoreline of the river. It's right down here."

Evan and August walk down to the water line below. As the two climb down, August twists his leg hard grunting hard.

"AHHHH."

Evan looks back and sees August grabbing his leg hard.

"You okay?"

August takes a deep breath and shakes it off.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Well, you don't look fine."

August waves Evan off.

"I'm fine. Seriously. This happens sometimes if I ride for too long." August explains

The two walk past the yellow crime scene tape line.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just got to walk it off."

Evan shrugs and walks to where the box was buried.

"Fine."

Evan kneels down and looks at the hole where the box came out of. He looks closer and sees nothing. Evan rubs his eyes and August sees.

"You okay?"

Evan sniffs shaking his head.

"I'm fine. Just like you."

August sighs and looks around.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

Evan blinks and looks at August.

"Hard on me? Mary's the one in jail."

"It's twice as hard on her."

Evan throws up his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no doubt."

"But you. I see your taking it very seriously."

"It's my job."

"No, no. You're taking it way past your duties Evan."

"Okay, end of conversation. Please." Evan says brushing some sand away

"It's okay to admit it."

"Admit what August?" Evan asks tossing a rock to the side

"Mary Margaret's the closest thing you've got to family right now.', Evan freezes, 'Growing up alone all your life. Having a woman like that behind bars being framed for a murder she didn't commit. It's hitting you pretty hard. I can see it."

Evan looks up.

"I just want to see her get out of this. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

August sees the serious face of Evan trying to avoid the touchy subject. He puts up his hands.

"Okay."

Evan shakes his head and looks back into the sand. He brushes some more away and spots something odd in the sand.

"What the?"

August sees.

"What is it?"

Evan digs his hand into the sand and pulls out a chipped piece of metal of something.

"August, do you see this?"

August kneels down and sees what Evan's holding.

"What is that?"

"I don't know…it a piece of something. Metal something."

"A shovel?" August suggests

Evan thinks and nods.

"It has to be. Somehow it broke off."

"Must of when it hit a rock." August explains

Evan thinks for a moment snapping his thumb.

"If I can find out where this chipped piece came off from, I can prove Mary didn't bury the box and prove she's innocent."

The two stand up. Evan smiles and August grins.

"And seeing that look, you know where it came from right?"

Evan smiles and starts to laugh. He takes the chipped piece and spins it around in his hand.

"Oh hell yes. But I'm going to need one more person to help me be sure."

August narrows his eyes.

"Who?"

Evan puts the chipped piece in his coat.

"Take me back to my car." Evan says walking past August

August turns and watches Evan run back up the hill.

Storybrooke…

Pier…

August pulls up alongside Evan's car. Evan quickly gets in grabbing his radio.

"Henry. Henry! Come in, over."

August stands at the door as Evan waits. Finally, Henry answers.

"Henry here, what's up Evan? Over."

"Listen, its major Operation Cobra time."

"What's the mission?"

"Stealth."

Henry smiles.

"I like the sound of that."

"I need you to be our…inside man."

"What do you want me to do?"

Evan smiles.

"Tonight Henry, I want you to pretend to go to sleep. Give me the okay to come into your house when your mom goes to sleep."

Henry nods liking the plan.

"I like this plan."

Evan shrugs.

"So do I.', looks at August, 'Let's go."

August runs around Evan's car and gets in the passenger seat. Evan puts the car in reverse and speeds away.

Later that Night…

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Regina walks upstairs in her robe to Henry's door. She slowly opens it and sees Henry sleeping in his bed. Regina nods and shuts the door. Suddenly Henry open his eyes and sees his door closed. He grabs his walkie and runs to the door opening it carefully. Henry looks through the crack of the door and hears the shower running in his mom's room. He puts the walkie to his face.

"Evan. Evan! Come in, over."

Outside, Evan and August sneak up to Regina's house. Evan puts the walkie to his face.

"I hear you Henry, don't shout."

"Sorry. The eagle is taking a bath. I repeat the eagle is taking a bath, you're free to investigate."

Evan shakes his head hearing the strange talk from Henry.

"Henry, enough Black Ops and more reality please. ENGLISH."

Henry sighs shaking his head.

"My mom's in the shower. You got about fifteen minutes before she gets out."

"How do we get in?"

"There's a spare key under the mat at the back door."

Evan smiles.

"Thanks Henry.', looks at August, 'Did you get all that?"

"Every word."

Evan looks at the house.

"Let's go."

Evan and August sneak to the back door. He kneels down at the mat and finds the spare key Henry mentioned.

"Surprised you don't have this to your key collection.', looks at August, 'Ready?"

"Right behind the sheriff for breaking an entering."

Evan shrugs.

"It's really not breaking in if you have a key."

"Do you have permission to go in?" August asks making a face

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Don't. TOUCH. A thing."

August raises his hands showing off his gloves. Evan slides the key into the lock and the two boys enter. Evan and August turn on their flashlights looking around Regina's garage. They split up and search.

"Find anything?" Evan whispers looking around

"No. You?"

"Nope."

August walks up to a shovel but sees it all in one piece without a chip on it.

"Found a shovel. It doesn't look chipped though." August explains whispering

Evan looks pissed.

"Dammit."

Evan looks around spinning around. He looks ahead and spots a shovel. Evan walks to it and finds it chipped at one edge.

"Oh my God…', looks at August, 'August!" Evan shouts but quietly

August looks and sees Evan waving him over. He walks over as Evan reaches in his pocket for the chipped piece.

"Does it fit?" August asks

"Let's see…and find out."

Evan holds out the chipped piece and slowly puts it to the edge. And the chipped piece fits perfectly. August smiles nodding. Evan just cheerfully jumps up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!', points up, 'Got you now you BITCH."

"Shhh!" August says putting his finger over his mouth

Evan laughs covering his mouth. He looks at August.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now!"

August and Evan hurry and get out of the garage. Out on the street, Evan puts the chipped piece in an evidence bag while they walk to his car.

"So what's next?" August asks

"Call a judge. Get a warrant and bring her down."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"I'll tag along."

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not this time August."

Evan and August stop as August stares at Evan in a confused way.

"What?"

"Thanks. But I need to do the rest on my own."

"But I helped you this far."

"Yes you did. But as sheriff, I have to do the rest on my own. Please understand."

August sees the look in Evan's eyes. He sighs through his nose and nods.

"Fine."

"Thanks. And thank you for all your help."

Evan gets into his car as August watches him drive away.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan walks into his office grabbing his phone. He dials quickly and hears it ringing for a couple seconds. Finally someone picks up.

"Hello, this is sheriff Swan. I need a warrant to search the premises of Regina Mills.', nods, 'Yes. Mayor Mills.', looks down at piece of evidence, 'Yes I have enough evidence to get a warrant. Thank you."

Evan hangs up and sighs in relief. He looks ahead and sees Mary sleeping in the cell. Evan nods and sits down in his seat. He rubs down his black button down shirt putting his feet up on his desk. Evan slowly starts to drift off as his eyes drop. He finally passes out.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan sleeps passed out on his chair, with his feet still up on his desk. Suddenly a man in a suit walks in the station and sees Evan sleeping. He knocks on the door of his office which wakes Evan up.

"Um, excuse me?"

Evan rubs his eyes and looks and sees the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm from the judge's office. I have a warrant you requested."

Evan blinks finally realizing.

"OH yes!"

Mary wakes up and the man jumps. Evan slides his way to the man grabbing the warrant out of his hand.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You okay sheriff?"

Evan just smiles.

"Okay? I'm better than okay! I'm grand!"

"Well, okay then. Bye."

Evan waves grabbing his coat. Mary just watches as Evan acts hysterically running out of his office.

"Evan!"

Evan slides and looks at Mary from across the hall.

"I got her Mary! I GOT HER!"

"Who?"

Evan just smiles pointing.

"You'll see."

Evan runs out of there while Mary just stands there wondering why Evan is so 'happy'. Outside, Evan hops in his car and drives to Regina's house.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Evan slams on the brakes stopping right in front of Regina's house. He runs out of his car and right up to the front door banging on it and ringing the bell a hundred times. Evan knocks and knocks and finally Regina answers the door.

"WHAT?!', sees its Evan, 'Sheriff. Why on Earth are you banging on my door this early in the morning?"

"Because I have a warrant."

"A warrant for what?"

"For you.', hands paper over forcefully, Regina takes it and reads it, 'I want you to open your garage for me."

"A search warrant. For me?"

"Yes." Evan says with a smile

Regina smiles and looks back at Evan.

"On what ground sheriff?"

"Oh Regina, you don't get to ask me questions in this situation."

"I have my rights."

"You don't have shit this time."

Regina just blinks shockingly.

"I don't like your language sheriff."

"And I don't like you. Well, no one likes you. Not even your adopted son.', Regina's grin drops, 'Now, OPEN, the damn garage door. Or I will."

Regina sees how serious Evan is. She folds the warrant and walks to the garage.

"This way."

Evan follows Regina. Regina unlocks the door and Evan barrages in walking straight to the shovel. But where the shovel was from last night, is gone. Not gone, but brand new. The same exact shovel where the chipped one was is replaced by a brand new looking one. Evan just looks shocked and confused at the same time walking around it examining it very closely.

"No…no, no. Where…', looks at Regina, 'Where's the shovel?"

"The shovel?', sees shovel right in front of Evan, 'It's right there. Are you blind?"

Evan points.

"You knew. You knew I was coming. You knew about the warrant and you changed shovels on me."

Regina just blinks and crosses her arms.

"And how would I know any of that?"

"You've been screwing with me from the start. And now your screwing Mary over on all of this! Why? Why the hell are you doing this to her!?"

"Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer."

"She didn't kill anyone!"

"Yes she did!', Evan tilts his head, 'And no matter how close you think you can pin Kathryn's murder on me, justice will come Mary Margaret's way. And nothing, will change that."

"She doesn't deserve any of this."

"She deserves, every, SECOND. And nothing will stop it from happening. She's going to pay for what she's done."

Evan shakes his head narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell did she ever do to you?"

Regina steps forward shaking her head.

"That woman…that 'kind', 'sweet' and 'gentle' woman you call a friend has destroyed the last life she will ever destroy ever again."

Evan looks back at the brand new shovel. He looks back at Regina and takes the warrant out of her hands running out of there. Regina just watches with an evil grin on her face. Evan runs to his car and gets in. He looks like he's about to kill someone.

"August."

Evan burns rubber speeding towards August.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

Evan runs up the stairs to August's room. He runs in front of it and knocks like crazy.

"August! AUGUST! Open the damn door!"

Evan stops knocking and August opens it seeing Evan out of breath.

"Evan? What's the matter? Why are you out of breath?"

"You son of a bitch!"

August flinches hearing Evan calling him that.

"Excuse me?"

"You screwed me over. And not just me, you screwed over Mary Margaret!"

August puts his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Calm down. Why do you think I screwed you and Mary Margaret?"

"That shovel we found. It's gone. Regina replaced it with another one that looks exactly like it. She saw me coming and I walked right into it."

August just blinks shaking his head.

"And you think I told her?"

Evan throws his hands up.

"You and I were the only ones who found the chipped piece. So unless she's got super powers, how the hell did she find out about it?!"

"Evan. I would think that you would have enough faith in me not to realize I would betray your own trust."

"And why should I?"

August just blinks in a confused way.

"Excuse me?"

"For all I know, she's either paid you off or she's blackmailing you in some way. And right now, you better not lie to me."

August stands straight looking serious.

"I haven't lied once to you. And I'm not lying to you right now Evan."

Evan scuffs shaking his head.

"And that's…the first thing a liar would say."

"Evan. I'm not, lying."

Evan shakes his head.

"Screw you August."

Evan turns around and leaves. August just stands there and watches Evan leave.

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Mary sits in her cell impatiently. Suddenly Evan walks in and Mary sees.

"Evan. Evan!', Evan slowly turns at Mary, 'What's going on?"

Evan looks like he's seen a ghost, a blank stare on his face. Tired and looking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I don't…"

"Huh?" Mary says

Evan walks over putting his hands on his head.

"I don't get it…"

"Get what?"

Evan stops a few feet from Mary's cell. He shakes his head looking down at the ground.

"I don't get it…how every time…I have something on Regina…she…finds out a way to beat me to the punch."

"You had something on Regina?"

Evan nods.

"Yes. Again. And again. I had something…that could connect her to all of this…and she found a way out…again."

Mary just stands there finally shaking her head.

"But you can still get me out of this right? Still prove my innocence?" Mary asks nervously

Evan finally looks up shaking his head.

"I…I don't know Mary…I just…I don't know anymore…"

Mary sees the look in Evan's face. Evan brushes his hair back as she covers her mouth.

"No…no…"

Evan shakes his head.

"I don't know anymore Mary…I'm…I'm out of moves…"

"No." Mary says almost crying

"I need…I need some air."

Evan says loosening the buttons on his shirt. He walks out of the room and Mary falls back on the bed crying into her hands. Evan exits the station. Mary just sits on her bed, crying into her hands. But suddenly, Regina enters not alerting Mary to her presence. Regina just walks in, casually like the weight of the world is off her shoulders. She approaches the cell quietly.

"Having a bad day are we?"

Mary flinches and sees Regina walking towards her and the cell. She stands up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh…', smiles, 'I just wanted to see you. While I still can." Regina says with a smile

Mary shakes her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your trial starts tomorrow.', stops in front of the cell, 'And your trail, will go down as the shortest one that has ever been prosecuted. You'll be sucked out of Storybrooke and I'll never see your face ever again."

"What is wrong with you?"

Regina just stands there smiling.

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. And I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what? Seeing me miserable?"

"No. Vengeance."

Mary just blinks shaking her head from the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Vengeance?"

"Oh yes. You may have gotten out of this before, but I'm making sure you won't get out of it now."

"Gotten out of this before? What are you talking about? I'm innocent!"

"You've always seen yourself that way. You are not innocent. You never were."

Mary walks up to the cell door.

"I AM INNOCENT!', Regina shakes her head with a smirk on her face, 'I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know whatever I did to you but I'm sorry for what I did!', cries, 'I'm so sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry for what I did to you Regina! I truly am!" Mary yells crying her eyes out

Regina just moves an inch closer.

"Your apology. Is not accepted.', Mary just sobs, 'So you take your apology, and keep it for yourself."

Mary holds the cell bars hard.

"Please don't do this to me! I don't deserve any of this! I didn't kill Kathryn!"

"Oh, I already know that Mary.', Regina says rubbing Mary's cheek, Mary just looks shocked and confused, grabs Mary's mouth hard, 'You, DO, deserve this. Every, bit of it."

Tears just fall from Mary's eyes. Suddenly Evan comes in rubbing his head. Evan looks over and sees what Regina is doing to Mary.

"Hey…HEY!"

Regina snaps out of it and looks back at Evan who walks towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Evan says

"I was just saying goodbye."

Evan walks in front of Mary and stands before her. Mary just stands there like she's ready to pass out.

"Get out."

"Why?"

Evan looks pissed and stands right in front of Regina.

"Because I said so. So GO." Evan says pointing

Regina just smiles and looks at Mary one last time. Mary just sits back down on her bed as Evan watches Regina leave the station. Evan just breathes slowly and looks back at Mary.

"Mary?"

Mary just sits there shocked out of her mind.

"She did it."

Evan just blinks.

"What?"

"She did it. She killed Kathryn."

Evan just looks shocked.

"What?"

Mary slowly looks at Evan with a blank stare on her face.

"She practically told me she did it."

Evan looks furious and looks back at the exit. He hits the bars and runs out. Mary sees.

"Evan! Where are you going!?"

Evan looks back.

"To get some answers."

Evan runs out of there as Mary just sits there.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Regina walks into her as calm as ever. She hangs her coat up and walks further into her house. As Regina steps forward, someone knocks at her door. She turns around and answers it.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Evan barrages in and Regina sees.

"Henry!?"

"What the hell?!"

"Henry!"

"Evan, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to barge into my house!"

"HENRY!" Evan yells running up the stairs

Regina watches as she chases after him.

"You go anywhere near Henry, and it will cost you your badge."

Evan grabs his sheriff badge and tosses it down the stairs. Regina watches and goes back after Evan. Evan walks into Henry's room and sees him at his desk.

"Henry."

Henry gets up.

"What's going on?"

Evan turns around and shuts the door as Regina comes to. He quickly locks it as Regina bangs on the door.

"Open this door Evan! RIGHT NOW!"

Evan walks to Henry and sets him down on the bed.

"Henry, listen to me carefully?"

Henry looks at Evan and at the door where he can hear his mom shouting. He looks back at Evan.

"What's going on?"

"Why does Regina hate Mary so much?"

"What?"

"Henry! Don't listen to him!"

"Henry, why does the Evil Queen hate Snow White? Tell me!"

Henry looks at the door and back at Evan.

"Because she killed her husband."

Evan just blinks as everything fades out. Regina's knocking and yelling. Evan rubs his face and looks back at Henry.

"Tell me the story."

Henry gulps and takes a deep breath as Evan relaxes on Henry's bed.

"You see, my mom, the evil queen, she loved a man by the name Daniel."

"Who's Daniel?"

"A stable boy. My mom loved riding horses. She would try to ride them as much as she can, but her mom wanted her to stop."

"Who's her mom?"

"Cora."

"Is that another story?"

"It is."

"Stick to why she hates Snow White."

"Well, one day, a young Snow White got stuck on a runaway horse. My mom was near it when it happened and she saved her."

"Your mom…saved a young Snow White?"

"Yes. But when Snow Whites father heard about the news, he wanted to marry her. But she didn't want to marry him."

"Because…she loved this guy named Daniel?"

"Yeah. One night she tried to meet him at the stables, and Snow White followed. She saw them kissing and got caught. My mom tried to explain to her about the situation but she still didn't understand."

"Why?"

"Because she ended up telling Cora. My mom's mom."

Evan thinks.

"So…how did Snow White kill Regina's husband? Wait, were they even married?"

"Not yet. They were going to try to run away together, but since Snow White promised she wouldn't tell anyone…"

"But she told Cora."

"Cora found out and…"

Evan bobs his head.

"What? Tell me."

Henry looks at the door and back at Evan.

"Cora killed him.', Evan flinches, 'Ripped his heart out right in front of my mom. And squeezed it to death."

Evan thinks for a moment. He rubs his lips dropping his hands.

"So…your mom hates Mary…because she told her mom about Daniel…so she killed him…and now…Regina blames Mary for all of it."

"Yeah."

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"You okay Evan?"

Evan sniffs shaking his head. The knocking and shouting has stopped. Evan bobs his head up and down.

"Just wanted to know why…that's all."

Evan gets up patting Henry's head. He walks to the door and unlocks it. Evan opens it and sees Regina just standing there with her arms crossed.

"Are you done?"

Evan just looks disgusted at Regina. He shakes his head and walks past her while she looks surprised.

"Where do you think you're going? This isn't over."

Evan just still walks away going down the steps. He looks down and picks up his sheriff badge with Regina in tow.

"You are no longer sheriff. Not anymore. Not in my town, not ever! Do you hear me you little…"

Evan spins around and bitch slaps Regina in the face hard. Regina's mouth just drops as Evan just looks pissed off at her. She just holds her cheek and looks pissed off back at Evan.

"That's for hitting me back at your father's tomb."

Evan spins around and walks out of Regina's house. Regina just watches and steps out her house watching Evan leave.

"You're finished! You're done! You hear that?!"

Evan just waves Regina off.

"Whatever…you have this whole town under your hand anyway."

"I do!"

Evan walks around his car and sees the bruise on her face. He looks past Regina and sees Henry at the windows watching.

"But here's a little news for you that you don't even know."

Regina just grinds her teeth.

"What?"

"No one cares.', Regina just blinks, 'No one, CARES. Regina. No one cares what you do except YOU." Evan says getting into his car

Regina watches as Evan pulls away. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a gold wedding ring.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks in and hears how quiet it is. He sighs and walks over to the bed. Evan sits down taking off his shirt. He sighs once more and falls sideways finally getting some real rest for the first time.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan sleeps soundly on the bed finally waking up. He rubs his eyes seeing what time it is on his watch. Getting dressed, he puts on his white shirt and tosses his black shirt to the side. Evan looks at himself in the mirror and pauses for a second. He looks at his eyes and remembers what Mary said to him that time, they both have the same eyes.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina walks into her office and sets down her purse on her desk. She walks to the window and looks out it. Regina reaches down in her pocket and pulls out the same gold wedding ring. She takes a deep breath holding it tight in her hand.

"I got her Daniel.', opens eyes slowly, 'I finally got Snow White…" Regina says smiling

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan pulls up calmly and gets out. He walks into the station and sees Mary's cell empty. Evan sighs disappointed and walks to it. He stands in the doorway seeing they've already taken her away. Suddenly Mr. Gold walks in and sees Evan all alone.

"Quite late aren't you sheriff?"

Evan slowly opens his eyes looking like he's not in the mood.

"Gold. GET, OUT."

"Are you upset Mr. Swan?"

Evan turns around like he's about to grab his gun and make Mr. Gold a cripple. He walks over towards him.

"You said you could fix this."

"I did." Mr. Gold says nodding

"You said, you can make sure Regina wouldn't win. That's why I came to you!"

"And, she hasn't."

Evan shakes his head with a lost look on his face.

"Are you blind!?', points to the empty cell, 'Is Mary in that cell?', Mr. Gold looks, 'No! She's won! And now, Mary's going to suffer because I thought I could rely on you to help me win this damn thing."

"Sheriff, I can understand this is all very…emotional for you.', Evan crosses his arms, 'But you have to believe me, it's not over. Not yet anyway."

"Mary's gone. What tricks could you possibly have up your sleeves? A break out?', makes a face, 'That sort of happened already which I had to fix."

"Oh don't worry. Nothing of the sort."

"Then what?"

"Have some faith in me. There's plenty of time."

"Time for what Gold? Tell me." Evan says seriously

"I still have a little magic up my sleeve.', Evan shakes his head, 'And guess what I'm going to use it for." Mr. Gold says with a smile walking away

Evan watches as Mr. Gold limps his way out. He walks to his office, furiously hitting the window with his bare hand. Evan leans against his desk like he's ready to explode. He looks at the flowers Sydney brought for him. Evan looks pissed and grabs it and throws it at the cabinets beside him. He kicks his desk and stomps on the floor. Evan catches his breath and leans against the window. He breathes slowly looking down at the broken vase, water and flowers scattered around the floor. But something else is in the vase. Evan narrows his eyes and walks towards it. He kneels down and picks up a listening device that was inside the vase.

"That son of a…" Evan says looking around

It was Sydney. Not August. Evan closes his eyes squeezing the device in his hand.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan pulls up in front of Granny's and walks around his car. He leans against the passenger side door and sees August exiting Granny's. Evan watches and August looks ahead seeing Evan.

"Look, before you say anything. I'm a dick, okay?"

August stops and looks back.

"Okay. And?"

"And an idiot."

"And why's that?"

"Because I shouldn't have blamed you for something you didn't do."

"And what did you find out?"

Evan reaches in his pocket and pulls out the listening device. August sees it.

"And what's that?"

"Proof."

"For what?"

"That I trusted the wrong person. You were right August. And I'm…I'm sorry."

August nods.

"Okay. Who do you think planted the bug?"

"Sydney. Sydney Glass."

August narrows his eyes.

"Sydney Glass…the newspaper guy?"

"I don't why I didn't see it. He's been working for her all this time. Probably even when I was looking into her about the missing fund money. I was just so focused on getting Regina, I wasn't listening to my gut. I'm just so…pissed of that Regina wins every time I'm starting to lose myself."

"Well first off, don't start doubting yourself Evan. Or beating yourself up over it."

"If I don't blame myself who else do I blame who doesn't deserve it."

"Sometimes Evan, it's hard to see what's right-right in front of us.', Evan sighs, puts hand on Evan's shoulder, 'But I knew you would."

Evan scuffs shaking his head.

"Teach me a little more about having faith."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah. I need some faith because right now, Mary's on her way to jail and she needs all the faith she can get."

August shrugs.

"Well maybe…."

"AHHHHHH!" Ruby screams

Evan and August quickly look at each other. Evan looks in the direction of the scream.

"Was that…" August says

"Ruby!"

Evan runs behind Granny's with August in tow. He pulls out his gun and ahead sees Ruby panting like crazy ready to faint.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looks and sees Evan running towards her.

"Evan! EVAN!"

Evan stops in front of Ruby and holds her.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"She's…she's…she's…she's…"

Evan looks confused.

"She's? She's what? She who?"

"She's in the alley!"

Evan looks and turns at August.

"August, stay with Ruby."

"Sure."

Evan runs ahead towards the alleyway. August stays with Ruby as she leans against the wall.

"Are you all right Ruby?"

Evan runs into the alley, gun drawn looking around. On the ground ahead by some parked cars, Evan sees a person covered in dirt.

"Hey!"

Evan runs to the body. Suddenly Ruby and August come running to as Evan spins the person around.

"Hey, you all right…', turns person around seeing it's…, 'Kathryn?"

"Kathryn?" August asks

"It's Kathryn!" Ruby yells

Kathryn just blinks wondering like how she even got there. Evan just blinks narrowing his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Evan whispers

Kathryn looks around and Evan just shakes his head.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Past Comes Back

Chapter 19 – The Past Comes Back

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

August's Room…

August sleeps soundly in his bed. Suddenly he wakes up with a jolting pain in his leg.

"Ahhh….AHHH!"

August's leg shakes and he sees it. He grabs it throwing himself off himself off his bed. August falls into his drawers of his room which knocks over some items sitting on top of it. He looks down at his leg seeing the sock and sweatpants he's wearing.

"No, no, no…', throws head up, 'not now…"

August crawls his way to his desk and climbs up on his chair. He grabs the phone and spins the dial calling someone very important. August breathes heavily hearing it ring.

"Hello?" Henry asks

"Henry? Henry, it's me. August."

"Hey August. What's up?"

"Umm…', looks down at leg, 'Listen Henry. Things are…taking longer than expected….', gulps hard, 'we need to accelerate the plan a bit faster. Can you meet me by Gold's shop in a half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

August grabs his leg holding in his pain.

"I can't explain it. But I will later, okay?"

"Okay. See you at Golds."

"See you later."

The two hang up. August looks down at his leg and sighs slowly. He shakes his head and gets dressed.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Across the street, August stands alone behind some pallets looking at Mr. Gold's pawnshop across the street. August looks at the time on his watch and sees it's almost nine. He looks back and sees Henry running towards him.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey August."

August looks back at Mr. Gold's shop.

"It's almost nine. Mr. Gold's shop is about to open."

"What are we doing here again?"

"It's simple Henry.', looks down, 'I need you to distract Mr. Gold long enough for me to look in his back room."

"Why?"

"In time Henry. In time."

"Okay August."

"So you know what to do? Distract him long enough."

"I can do that. Operation Cobra is always ready for deployment. Shouldn't Evan be here?"

August looks back at Mr. Gold's shop.

"Evan is not needed for this mission."

"But, but…"

August looks back down at Henry.

"But what Henry?"

"If our mission is to make Evan believe, shouldn't he be here?"

"Sometimes Henry, other priorities are more important than the one person that should be here for."

Henry nods.

"Okay."

"So…can I trust you to keep Gold busy long enough for me to go into his back room?"

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"Do a little…', shrugs, 'improvisation?"

"What's that?"

"Think of it as a scene from your storybook. Pretend you're there to buy something to keep Gold busy."

"I can do that. August?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Can you do that as well?"

August smirks and nods.

"You bet I can. Let's go. You first."

August pats Henry's back as he runs across the street towards Mr. Gold's shop in the rain. Inside, Henry walks in ringing the bell alerting Mr. Gold who's in back someone has entered his shop. Henry looks around at all the stuff about in Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold limps his way into the main room and Henry sees.

"Hey Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold sees its Henry in his shop.

"Why, good morning Henry. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to Miss Blanchard."

"Do you mean the fact that she's been set free from all the charges against her?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle she got out of this."

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Miracle's come in all shapes and sizes. She just got the right one at the right time."

"I know. I was thinking about getting her a welcome back gift."

Mr. Gold nods.

"Oh I see."

"I'm so glad that she didn't kill that woman."

Mr. Gold smirks.

"You and everyone else in this town is glad so." Mr. Gold says limping his way towards Henry

"But I don't know what to get her and if she will like it."

"Well I have many things in my shop Henry, let me show you what I have."

"Thanks."

In back, August sneaks in the back door to Mr. Gold's back room. August quietly enters and shuts the door carefully. Mr. Gold guides Henry to a set of bells.

"Are these bells?"

Mr. Gold nods.

"Mmm-hmm."

Mr. Gold demonstrates the bell noises to Henry in which he is amazed.

"Cool."

"See anything else that catches your eye?"

"I'm looking for something special for her."

"Special I have."

"Got anymore bells?"

"Check these out."

Mr. Gold shows Henry as August continues to look in back of Mr. Gold's shop for something certain. August roams around looking for something but Mr. Gold has a lot more junk in back. As August steps forward, Mr. Gold turns his head narrowing his eyes.

"How much is this one Mr. Gold?" Henry asks holding the bell up

Mr. Gold doesn't turn, he just looks at his back room door.

"The price is on the back Henry."

"Oh.', flips bell around, sees price, 'Wow. That's a lot."

"It's quite unique."

"Got any more?"

"Look at these ones, I'll be right back."

Henry watches as Mr. Gold limps his way to the back room. He quickly thinks and sneezes loudly. August lifts his head and Mr. Gold looks back.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Henry says wiping his nose

Mr. Gold walks on back to his back room and finds August back there roaming around.

"Can I help you with something sir?"

August turns around and sees Mr. Gold looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh. Hi. Yeah, I was looking for some maps."

"Maps?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a collector. I don't see any back here."

"There's maps in the front of the store. This is my office."

August looks around playing dumb.

"This is your office?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was part of the shop as well."

"It's not. So please, go to the front of the store."

"Sure. Again, sorry."

Mr. Gold watches August carefully as he walks to the front of the shop past the curtains. He narrows his eyes wondering what's going on. Henry sees August looking around.

"How'd it go?" Henry asks whispering

"It's time to leave Henry."

"You sure?"

August looks back and sees Mr. Gold walking back into the shop.

"Yes."

"Okay.', looks at Mr. Gold, normal voice, 'I can't decide Mr. Gold."

"Well that's quite all right Henry. I believe Miss Blanchard isn't going anywhere again any time soon. You can come back again and get her one of these bells for her." Mr. Gold explains walking behind the contour

August gulps as Mr. Gold eyes him a little.

"Okay. See you around." Henry says waving

"Bye Henry." Mr. Gold says starring at August

Henry leaves. The two men just stare at each other in the room.

"So. You're interested in maps?" Mr. Gold asks holding his cane

"Yeah. I travel a lot."

"I can see the interest then."

"Mind showing me?"

"Right behind you."

August looks and nods.

"Thank you."

August turns around and looks at the maps Mr. Gold was talking about. Mr. Gold just eyes August keeping a close eye on him.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

Evan walks through the main lobby quickly and up to the front desk.

"Sheriff Swan, where's Kathryn Nolan's room?"

"Right that way sheriff." Nurse explains pointing

Evan looks and nods.

"Thank you."

Evan hurries to Kathryn's room. He looks ahead and sees Dr. Whale examining her as she's just woken up. Dr. Whale sees Evan entering the room.

"Ah sheriff. Come on in."

"How is she Doc?"

"She's fine. She just woke up."

Evan walks to the bed and Kathryn slowly turns her head.

"Mrs. Nolan."

Kathryn blinks as if she's waken up from a coma like David.

"Sheriff…"

"Look, Mrs. Nolan. I know you've been through a lot and I don't want to take up much of your time."

"What are you talking about?"

Dr. Whale looks at his watch.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Doc."

Evan looks back down at Kathryn.

"Mrs. Nolan.', Kathryn blinks, 'Tell me exactly, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kathryn thinks looking up.

"It seems all just like a blur…', closes eyes, 'I remember getting into a car accident."

"A car accident?"

"Yeah. My car spun out."

"Your car was found on the side of the road leaving town."

"The air bag went off."

"The airbag was deployed in your front seat. How about after that?"

Kathryn shakes her head with her eyes closed.

"I don't know…all I can remember is waking up in a dark cold place."

"A shed? A closet?"

"It felt like a basement."

"Any idea where?"

"No. The windows were dark letting no light in. All I found was food and water. Dr. Whale took some tests on me, he found some drugs in my system."

"Did he say exactly what it was?"

"No. He was trying to get them out of my system."

"I found you behind Granny's. How'd you get there?"

"That's not where I woke up."

Evan looks shocked.

"It wasn't?"

"No. I woke up in a field on the edge of town and started to walk back."

"And that's where you passed out where I found you."

"Yeah…', shakes head, 'It all feels like a dream."

"Mrs. Nolan.', Kathryn looks, 'Tell me, did you hear or see anyone. Anything at all that can point me in a direction."

Kathryn shakes her head.

"No. I'm sorry."

Evan sighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Evan says rubbing his head

"Dr. Whale told me everyone thought I was dead.', Evan looks back, 'Is that true?"

"Partially."

"Partially?"

Evan shrugs crossing his arms.

"I found a heart inside a jewelry box. D.N.A. came back saying it was yours."

"My D.N.A. is on a heart you found?" Kathryn asks shockingly

"I'm going to have a world with Dr. Whale and his lab team. Someone went through a lot of trouble to frame Mary for all this one you."

"What does Mary Margaret have to do with this?"

Evan looks at Kathryn like she doesn't connect the dots together.

"Kathryn. Someone went through a lot of trouble to pin your 'death' on Mary Margaret."

"What?"

"Believe me when I say this, she was almost convicted with a lot of evidence against her about what happened between you and Mr. Nolan."

"Someone tried to frame Mary Margaret?"

"It appears so."

"Why would anyone do such a thing? I mean, I only confronted her and I ended things with David."

"Well someone wanted to apply a little more pressure."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Evan makes a face.

"I have someone in mind."

Kathryn narrows her eyes.

"Who?"

Evan looks down at Kathryn just looking at her.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold cleans one of his items in his shop. Suddenly Regina barges in and Mr. Gold sees.

"Ah, good morning to you Mayor Mills.', Regina walks to Mr. Gold angrily, Mr. Gold looks and sees the bruise on Regina's face, 'And what happened to you Regina? Get into a scuffle lately?"

Regina slams her hands on the glass display right in front of Mr. Gold.

"You broke our deal!"

Mr. Gold sighs putting down an item.

"Regina, there was only one deal I broke in my entire life, and 'our' deal, wasn't it. Dear."

"Kathryn was supposed to DIE!"

"She seems well alive to me at the hospital."

"Mary Margaret was supposed to take the blame and sent out of here for good."

"And yet she remains."

"She was convicted of murder!" Regina screams

"Ah yes. 'Murder'.', Regina narrows her eyes, 'Murder here works quite differently, doesn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you can't just…turn someone into a snail now can't you?', Regina tilts her head, 'And when they've been turned into a snail, you can't just step on them can you now?"

"What's your point Gold?"

Mr. Gold sighs leaning forward.

"Our deal stated, to get 'rid' of Kathryn. You didn't say 'kill' her. Remember?"

"You know what I mean."

"And you of all people should know, when you say, 'Something tragic should happen to Kathryn Nolan.'. And I believe, being kidnapped, is tragic enough."

Regina grinds her teeth.

"My intent was perfectly clear."

"Intent? You're going with intent now? You and intent are absolutely meaningless."

"Intent is everything to me!"

"Oh stop it now!"

Regina blinks seeing Mr. Gold pick up an item and carefully place it somewhere else. She watches carefully.

"Do you have any idea how many questions this is going to raise?"

Mr. Gold walks behind another contour on the other side of the store placing the item down.

"No, no, please. Tell me Regina."

"People are going to ask where she's been and how her test results her faked."

"Oh, you're forgetting one other thing dearie."

"What?"

Mr. Gold turns around.

"How did the special key get into her cell?"

Regina softly gasps grabbing her necklace around her neck from the ring.

"Oh no…" Regina says shockingly

"Oh yes Regina." Mr. Gold says with a smile

"It's going to lead all back to me isn't it?"

"Amazing how much little power you're going to have left in this small town."

Regina looks pissed off at Mr. Gold.

"You complete bastard."

"I beg your pardon Regina?" Mr. Gold says holding his cane with both hands

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Then let's clear it up then."

"You and I have been in this, together from the very start since this town was created."

"You and I?" Mr. Gold asks

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?

"Yes. You created this curse for me."

"Yes. I did. Just for you. Not for me."

"Your curse brought everyone here and built all of this."

"And after all this time, I still haven't heard my 'thank you'."

"And you never will. But the question still remains, why did you make it for me?"

"Because I knew you would use it."

"That's not good enough."

"Oh well then. Let me tell you a story then Regina.', steps closer, 'You're a smart woman Your Majesty. FIGURE. IT OUT." Mr. Gold says showing off his teeth

Regina just blinks as Mr. Gold limps away going into his back office. Regina just stands there thinking how she can cover her tracks now.

Storybrooke…

Hospital…

David walks into the hospital and up to the main desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Kathryn Nolan's room is please?"

"It's right that way sir." Nurse says pointing

David looks and nods.

"Thank you."

David walks down the hall looking for Kathryn's room. He walks further down the hallway passed the D.N.A. test labs. Evan walks out of the room and sees David walking to Kathryn's room. He looks the other way and leaves the hospital. David finds Kathryn's room and enters. He stops for a moment and looks at her sleeping soundly on the bed. David walks around Kathryn's bed and leans in to kiss her on her forehead, but suddenly she wakes up and gasps. David sees and backs up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kathryn looks and sees its David.

"David? What, what were you trying to do?"

"I was just trying to kiss you on your forehead. I was trying to do something sweet."

Kathryn smiles and laughs a little.

"Oh. Why thank you. That's nice of you.', looks back at David, 'It's good to see you again."

David nods.

"Kathryn.', closes eyes and reopens them, 'I'm so sorry. I can't begin to apologize for what I've done to you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm just…so sorry for everything that's happened."

Kathryn closes her eyes and opens them.

"David. David it's okay.', David looks confused at Kathryn, 'What we had, what I thought we had. It was a dream.', David just listens to Kathryn's explanation, 'And you and I weren't together in it. I kept pushing you into being in this relationship. I can't be mad at you for not wanting to try to part of it."

David smiles and scuffs a little.

"You know something Kathryn?"

"What?"

"You are amazing you know that?"

Kathryn tries to shrug but does a little job of it.

"I try."

"Is it okay if I can give you that kiss on your forehead now?"

"Go for it."

David smiles and leans in. He kisses her on the forehead and backs up.

"Bye Kathryn."

"Bye David."

David walks away and Kathryn watches.

"David."

David stops at the door and looks back.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever get my note?"

David narrows his eyes wondering what Kathryn is talking about.

"What note?"

"The note I left when I left that day."

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I left you a note."

"What did it say?"

"I told you-you should be happy with Mary Margaret."

"You did?"

Kathryn shuts her eyes nodding.

"Yeah. I did."

David thinks for a moment and nods.

"Thank you Kathryn."

"Go on, get out of here. I need to get my rest."

David nods and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks into Granny's casually and sees several people gathered around the contour planning something, Granny, Ruby, Dr. Hopper, and Henry. Evan sits down and Henry notices.

"Evan!"

Evan softly jumps and sees Henry rushing towards him.

"Henry. Hey."

"So, what time should I come over?"

Evan looks lost.

"Huh? For what?"

"Miss Blanchard's party."

Evan looks more surprised.

"Uhh…we're having a party?"

"Oh yes we are." Archie says

Evan looks at Archie coming over.

"It's the right thing to do after everything Mary Margaret was put through." Archie explains

"Huh. I see."

Granny and Ruby walk over.

"What should we make?" Granny asks

Evan shrugs.

"Make anything you want." Evan says with a smile

"Does punch sound good?" Ruby asks

"Red punch?" Evan asks

"Of course."

Evan shrugs.

"Why not?"

"Ruby, we should start preparing." Granny says

"Okay Granny."

Granny and Ruby head into the kitchen. Evan rubs his head.

"How did I get myself into this?"

"It'll be fun. August and Mr. Gold can come as well."

Evan flinches looking at Henry.

"You want Mr. Gold to come?"

"Yeah. He was her lawyer to begin with."

Evan shrugs.

"I guess."

"Could you ask him? I already saw him today."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Operation Cobra."

Evan nods.

"Ah I see."

"So, could you ask him? I'm going to ask August."

"Sure."

"See you tonight." Henry says walking away

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"And all I came in here for was some lunch."

Evan gets up and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Evan enters as the bell rings. He shuts the door and Mr. Gold walks out from his back office.

"Ah Mr. Swan. What brings you to my shop?"

"A request."

"I can do requests." Mr. Gold says walking behind his contour

Evan walks ahead and stands in front of the contour.

"And what's your request?"

Evan sighs and looks at Mr. Gold.

"Some people are throwing Mary a party tonight."

Mr. Gold nods.

"Sounds reasonable after everything she's been through."

"Yeah, no doubt."

"And your request?"

Evan sighs.

"Would you come to it?" Evan says looking away

Mr. Gold looks somewhat surprised.

"I'm being invited?"

"Since you were her lawyer, it's the right thing to do." Evan says finally looking at Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold thinks for a moment.

"Hmm. Well I don't have anything planned later tonight."

"You know where she lives?"

"Of course. Mary was a client of mine."

Evan nods with a fake smile.

"See you there then."

Evan walks away. As he walks away, he sniffs and smells perfume.

"Was there a woman here earlier?" Evan asks looking back

Mr. Gold tilts his head hearing a funny question.

"Excuse me?"

"I smell perfume."

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"I do work in a retail shop. People come and go as they please."

Evan nods narrowing his eyes.

"I see…"

Evan walks to the door and Mr. Gold watches him carefully.

Later That Night...

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

It's a party at Mary's. Suddenly Granny walks in with a tray of food. Archie sees and helps her out.

"Hi Mary." Granny says

Mary sees and waves back by the contour. Evan pours some punch shaking his head. Archie takes the tray Granny is holding and gives her some punch. Mary looks around at the number of people at her place throwing her this party for her. Evan takes a sip of the punch and bites his lip.

"A little too much sugar Ruby."

Mary looks at Evan.

"All these people are here…for me? After everything that happened."

Evan shrugs.

"You've got more friends than you know Mary."

Mary makes a face.

"It sure didn't feel like that yesterday."

"Well I think there here because of the food.', Mary looks at Evan funny, sees and shrugs again, 'Well I sleep here, what's their excuse?"

Mary just smiles and takes a tray of cups filled with fruit punch. At the table, Henry and August sit together. Henry looks and sees Mr. Gold keeping himself apart from everyone else. He looks at August.

"So…did it go well?"

August turns and looks at Mr. Gold.

"As well as you expect Henry."

"I thought you got caught."

August looks back.

"Oh I did. I did Henry.', smiles, 'But I managed to play it off."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

August leans in closer at Henry.

"No. I didn't. But I have a feeling now it's going to find me."

"What? What is it?"

August looks at Henry and sees Mary right behind him.

"How about you give your gift to Miss Blanchard.', Henry turns around and sees her, 'She's going to love her gift you got her."

Henry grabs a wrapped up box and a huge card. He walks up to Mary.

"Miss Blanchard. I got you something."

Mary looks happy.

"Why thank you Henry."

"Here."

Henry hands over the giant red card to Mary. Mary takes it and opens it seeing it signed by her students and the main words in the middle.

"'We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan.'.', everyone around Mary hears it and laughs, Evan covers his face laughing under his breath, shakes head, 'That's…nice."

"It's from the whole class.', shows present, 'I got you a bell."

Mary sees it and takes it.

"Thank you Henry. Tell everyone I'm going back to work very soon."

"You bet Miss Blanchard."

Evan looks at his watch and sees how late it is.

"Oh boy. Sorry Henry, but it's getting late. You better get home before your mom kills me.', Mary turns around and looks funny at Evan, sees, 'No pun intended."

"Oh come on."

"I'm sorry, but the Evil Queen will reign over terror at this fun place."

"Evan."

Evan looks back throwing his hands up.

"What? It's a nickname."

"You could have chosen something else."

"Oh I have. It begins with a 'B' and five letters long."

Mary shakes her head smiling closing her eyes. Evan guides Henry to the door. August pats Henry's head as he passes by. He looks and sees Mr. Gold still away from the party.

"You got everything?"

"Yep."

Henry grabs his coat and Evan opens the door seeing David there.

"David?"

"Hey David." Henry says

David looks down.

"Hey Henry."

Evan looks back waving to Mary to get her attention. Mary sees and Evan mouths the word 'David'. Mary blinks shaking her head. Evan nods and looks back at David.

"You leaving?" David asks

"Yeah. I got homework."

"Oh.', looks at Evan, 'Hey Evan."

"Mr. Nolan. Mary tired. She's having a good time."

David looks confused.

"But…"

"Give it some more time. That's all you can do right now."

David sort of smiles.

"But I just wanted to say…"

"Henry. David said he'll walk you home."

Henry looks excited and walks back.

"He is?"

David looks at Henry and Evan shrugs.

"Yeah. He is."

David sighs and tries to smile. Evan waves goodbye as David tires to look inside. David and Henry leave and Evan closes the door as Mr. Gold walks to him.

"Good friends, you two are."

Evan turns and looks at Mr. Gold.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Henry. Such good friends you are."

Evan bobs his head around.

"I'd agree to that."

"That's what it looks like."

"And you know what else looks like what?"

"What Mr. Swan?"

Evan bobs his head away from the party and the two men walk away. He turns around and looks at Mr. Gold.

"Did you have something to do with Kathryn's sudden appearance? Because that's what I can see when you told me you had a little bit of 'magic' left."

"What do you think Mr. Swan?"

"Gold, Kathryn's alive. Mary's off the hook. But if you had something to do with all this with helping Regina…"

"So what do you think? I'm either working with or against Regina."

"I don't know Gold, but whoever's side you're on, I'm still trying to figure out what you're getting out of all of this."

"Well you keep figuring that one out Mr. Swan."

"I will tomorrow. Tonight, I'm having some fun for once."

Evan walks away but Mr. Gold stops him.

"Just one moment, now it's time for you to answer my question."

Evan narrows his eyes looking back.

"What?"

"What do you know about him?" Mr. Gold asks pointing

"Who?" Evan asks looking around

"Him. The biker."

Evan looks and sees Mr. Gold talking about August.

"What? August?"

"That's his name?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

Mr. Gold looks at Evan.

"What do you know about him?"

Evan thinks for a moment shaking his head.

"Uhh…let's see. He's a biker. A writer. Carries an old fashion type writer with him."

"A writer you say?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to know about August all of a sudden?"

Mr. Gold looks back at August.

"He was snooping around my shop today."

"You run a retail shop remember?"

"He was in the back of my office."

"Your office? Was anything taken?"

"No."

"Then it's nothing."

"August Wayne Booth. Clearly it's a false name."

"Oh you picked up that too huh?"

"You didn't know his name, but clearly you know his full name."

"The one thing I'm good at Mr. Swan, are names."

"Maybe it's just his writer's name. It's common among writers."

Mr. Gold looks back at Evan.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really trust him?"

Evan shrugs.

"More than I trust you."

Mr. Gold smiles at the corner of his mouth for a second.

"Why are you interested in August all of a sudden?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"I don't know. Just…something about him reminds me of someone."

"Someone you knew?"

"Yes. But…a long time ago."

Evan nods and walks away. Mr. Gold just stands there and watches as Evan approaches August. He just watches August for another second and leaves unnoticed.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

August's Room…

Mr. Gold approaches August's bedroom door. He pulls out a lock pick set and unlocks the door gaining entry to August's room. Mr. Gold walks around August's room trying to find something to get on him. He approaches August's type writer and reads off what he wrote last. Mr. Gold sighs looking annoyed.

"Nothing."

Mr. Gold looks down and sees a stack of papers. He brushes each paper off to the side finally coming to a picture of an old looking dagger. This catches Mr. Gold's eye as the dagger has his 'real' name on it, Rumpelstiltskin.

"No…" Mr. Gold says horrifying

Mr. Gold picks it up seeing the exact same picture of his dagger. But only a few people know about it.

"Bae?"

Mr. Gold looks around his room and stuff the picture in his pocket. He quickly walks out there locking the door and finally leaving.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan throws away the last of the garbage from last night's party. Mary walks out of the bathroom and sees her apartment all nice and clean once again.

"Wow. Look how clean my place is."

Evan ties the knot in the bag.

"Kept it nice and clean for you when you returned."

"You sure did. Thank you Evan."

Evan nods and throws the bag over his shoulder. Mary watches as Evan leaves and catches up to him. Outside, Evan throws the garbage away and checks the time. He looks across the street and sees Sydney heading over to Granny. Evan smiles funny.

"Got you."

Evan goes to go after him but Mary stops him.

"Evan! Evan, wait!"

Evan stops and looks back seeing Mary running to him.

"Did I forget something?"

"No."

Mary holds up a camera and Evan sees.

"What is this?"

"Smile." Mary says with a smile

Mary walks alongside Evan and aims the camera up. Evan looks as Mary is about to push the button.

"Are you smiling?"

Evan sighs shaking his head. He smiles and Mary takes the picture.

"There."

"What's this all about?"

"It's my way of saying thank you for all your hard work."

Evan shrugs.

"I told you I'd get you out of it."

"You sure did Evan."

Evan looks back and sees Sydney disappeared.

"Look I got to go. Will you be all right?"

"Of course."

Evan thumbs up Mary and runs down the street.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan stops in front of Granny's and looks through the windows seeing Sydney getting his drink on. He waits until Sydney leaves. Sydney finishes and walks outside. Evan reaches in his pocket and pulls out the listening device he got out of the vase Sydney planted. Sidney walks outside and Evan steps in front of him. He looks a little shocked to see Evan standing there with his arms crossed looking a little upset.

"Evan. Hey. How's it going?"

Evan nods.

"Things are good. Really good. Do you want to see the spot where Kathryn was found?"

"That was right behind Granny's."

"Yeah, but she told me where she really woke up at."

"She wasn't placed behind Granny's?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Nope. And I'm going to tell you for all the word work you've done for me."

Sydney smiles nervously.

"Well, well that's great of you. Thank you. Where is it?"

Evan points behind Granny's.

"Here let me show you."

Evan walks back behind Granny's and Sydney follows. He just looks like he's about to kill Sydney but he holds it in. Evan guides Sydney to the alleyway and Sydney looks around.

"Is this where Kathryn was found?"

"No. It's a little further away. Right up here."

Evan slows up and Sydney walks ahead. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the smashed up listening device. Sydney looks around wondering where Kathryn was really found.

"Is it here somewhere?"

"No. Actually…I lied."

Sydney narrows his eyes and turns around.

"You lied? Why?"

Evan tosses the listening device to Sydney and he catches it. Sydney looks at it and gulps nervously looking back at Evan.

"What's this?"

Suddenly Evan punches Sydney and he falls to the ground. Evan rubs his fist and Sydney rubs his face.

"You know damn well what that is. It's the bug you planted in my office in that stupid flower vase that I didn't wanted."

"Evan, I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

Evan looks furious and punches Sydney in the face again. He waves his hand and Sydney holds his face.

"You lied to me. You tricked me. And you spied on me and reported back everything to that sick bitch of yours."

"She's a good mayor."

Evan kicks Sydney's leg.

"Ow!"

"She tried to convict Mary for murder she didn't commit!"

"She's still a good woman."

Evan kicks Sydney's knee hard. Sydney screams and Evan cracks his knuckles.

"Next hit will be in your chest.', Sydney looks up scared out of his mind, 'Let me tell you this because I know you're going to crawl towards her about everything I'm going to say to you. Kathryn was somewhere, in a basement, in some dark hole somewhere in this town. And I'm going to find it. And it's all going to lead directly to Regina."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Evan steps on Sydney's chest and presses down hard. Sydney tries to push Evan off but no success.

"I knew you were on a leash but I didn't know you were on a choke collar."

"Regina…is an amazing woman."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"If you love her the way you talk about her and do things for her, face the facts Sydney, she's using your ass only as a bug. Just like the one you planted in my office."

"Regina cares about me."

"Oh really?', looks around, shrugs, 'I don't see her sending anyone to help you.', looks back down, 'And if she does have eyes and ears everywhere. Then I hope she's listening to us right now. So let me make this perfectly clear to you Sydney.', pushes down hard, Sydney groans, leans down, 'Stay away, from me and Mary. If you or Regina go anywhere near Mary, I will personally…make sure you're a crippled the rest of your life. Understand?', Sydney doesn't answer, slaps Sydney in the face, 'Understand?!"

"Yes, yes!"

Evan nods and removes his foot.

"Good.', fixes coat, 'Give that bitch my regards.', looks back down, 'Whenever you can. No rush." Evan says walking away

Sydney lifts his head up and drops it back down.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

August walks to his bike and puts his helmet on. He starts the engine and drives away. As August drives away, across the street Mr. Gold watches in his car and follows August to wherever he's going.

Storybrooke…

Convent…

Mr. Gold arrives at the convent where all the nuns are staying. He looks ahead and sees August's bike is parked. Mr. Gold parks along side it and gets out looking for August. He walks ahead and spots August with Mother Superior talking as they walk down a set of stairs. Mr. Gold narrows his eyes wondering what they're talking about. He just stands there and watches as August says goodbye and Mother Superior says her. Mr. Gold walks in. Mother Superior walks back up the stairs only to be greeted by Mr. Gold.

"Hello Mother Superior."

Mother Superior softly gasps but remains calms.

"Mr. Gold."

"What a lovely day it is isn't it?"

Mother Superior walks closer to Mr. Gold.

"I believe this month's rent is paid already."

Mr. Gold looks off to the side and sees August hoping on his bike riding away. He looks back at Mother Superior.

"Actually, I'm not here for the rent dearie."

Mother Superior nods.

"I see. Well, good day to you then."

Mother Superior walks away and Mr. Gold turns around.

"That man that was just here.', Mother Superior stops walking, steps forward, 'Did he say who he was?"

Mother Superior smiles and turns around.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Then what did he want?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold smiles in an evil way.

"If you don't tell me, I'll triple your rent.', Mother Superior gulps, 'Now, TELL me."

"He wanted advice. And counsel."

"For what?"

"Mr. Booth told me he's been separated from his father for a long time.', Mr. Gold's smile slowly drops, 'He told me he's been away from him for a long time and came to town to find him."

Mr. Gold blinks snapping out of it.

"I, I see. So has the reunion taken place?"

"I'm afraid not. He has not yet spoken to him yet."

"And why hasn't he?"

Mother Superior tilts her head shrugging.

"When they last spoke to each other before the separation, the parting was rather…difficult.', Mr. Gold gulps, 'Mr. Booth simple wants to make amends and finally be together with his long lost father."

Mr. Gold nods.

"I see. Well, thank you my dear."

"Have a nice day Mr. Gold." Mother Superior says walking away

Mr. Gold watches as Mother Superior walks away. He turns slowly gulping really hard.

Later That Night…

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

David stands around outside a shop waiting for Mary. Mary finally walks out and David sees.

"Mary Margaret."

Mary sees its David. She ignores him and walks on ahead. David follows behind.

"Mary Margaret please wait.', Mary doesn't stop, 'Look, if you just listen to me for one second I'll leave okay?"

"Your one second is up. Goodbye."

"I just think we need to talk."

"So talk."

"I want to apologize to you."

"Yes, you need to.', the two continue to walk, 'So keep going David."

Mary gets closer and closer to her truck. David shakes his head rubbing it.

"I didn't believe you and I didn't stand by you. I should have and I'm sorry."

Mary stops in front of her truck and turns around.

"You know something David. When, the whole world doesn't believe you. And it pushes you back and you fall about to hit the ground. The one person…the one true person you think should be there to catch you…he isn't there to catch you. That's what you did to me."

"Mary look what was going on. A heart was found in your jewelry box. The murder weapon inside your apartment."

"Which was all a set up from the beginning."

"And a good one too. Whoever did this had everyone convinced."

"Except Evan."

"I'm only human Mary Margaret. And I felt for it just like everyone else in this town."

"From the beginning, Evan knew I didn't do it. Before evidence, before fingerprints, he knew I didn't do it because he saw me for who I am. You didn't."

"And I'm sorry. I really am. I'd say 'I'm sorry' a thousand times to you."

"Then go ahead."

"Mary please. I want us to move forward. From all of this."

"But we can't David."

"Why not?"

"I feel like there's something in this world that doesn't want us to be together."

"Something in this world? Like…dark forces?"

"I don't know. Possible. But I don't know. There's a wall between us David. And it keeps building to keep us apart. When we were together, it was the happiest moment of my life. Good memories we shared, but to have all those good memories replaced by the awful ones that lead up to everything that happened. And when I looked at you when you thought I was guilty, I didn't want to believe it, but you didn't believe me either."

David nods.

"I know, I know Mary Margaret. And I'm sorry."

Mary sniffs shaking her head.

"I know you are David. But that's it, you're just sorry and you're regretting it so much now."

"And I am. But that's not it at all."

"Then what?"

"I…I love you Mary Margaret. I really do."

Mary smiles shaking her head.

"And that's…what makes this all so sad."

David sheds a tear. He wipes it from his eye and sniffs. Mary grabs her car door and opens it.

"Goodbye David."

David just stands there and watches Mary drive away.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Mr. Gold limps his way to Archie's door and stands in front of it for a few seconds. Time passes by and finally Mr. Gold knocks on his door. Mr. Gold shakes his head and walks away, but as he does Archie answers the door and Mr. Gold stops walking. Archie sees it's Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold?', Mr. Gold turns around, 'Are you here for the rent?"

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, because…', shakes head, 'never mind.', puts hands in pockets, 'Are you here because you want to talk about something?"

Mr. Gold shrugs shaking his head.

"I really don't know."

"Well, um…', looks inside office, 'if there is something you'd like to talk about, I am free at the moment to listen."

Mr. Gold blinks and walks on in. Archie follows and walks to his leather chair.

"Please have a seat."

Mr. Gold sits down and so does Archie.

"So, what would you like to talk about?"

Mr. Gold sighs.

"I've…seen a ghost."

Archie looks surprised.

"A ghost?"

Mr. Gold rolls his eyes.

"Not a real one…just…someone from my past."

"Oh. Who?"

Mr. Gold gulps.

"I believe…it's my son."

Archie looks even more surprised.

"A son?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold says looking away

"I…I didn't know you had a son."

"I do."

"Well. Um..', fixes glasses, 'How old is he?"

Mr. Gold waves Archie off.

"Let's not go there just yet, let's start with something a bit easier for me to speak of."

Archie nods.

"Of course. Of course. What's is easier to speak of?"

"I haven't seen him in a long time."

"A long absences. I see. Did you recognize him?"

"Not quite but…"

"But what?"

Mr. Gold sighs.

"He's…acting in a way that he should be."

"So you do recognize him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just fooling myself into believing it is him but there are just…so many things that point to him that…he is my son."

"Okay. Okay. I see. Does he recognize you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Let's not go there just yet."

Archie nods.

"Okay. So how did the last meeting between you to go?"

Mr. Gold gulps.

"It didn't end well on both parts."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say he's not going to run up to me and hug me."

"So he found you but he's keeping his distance."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe he's watching to see if he's even welcomed back."

"He is but…it's not that simple."

"Why? Maybe he wants forgiveness."

"He doesn't Mr. Hopper.', shakes head, 'He's not the one who needs forgiveness.', Archie tilts his head trying to understand, 'I think…he might still be angry with me. Furious to be exact."

Archie nods.

"I see. Mr. Gold. Anger between a father and a son. Is the most common thing in this whole world. It's not like he's here to kill you."

Mr. Gold gulps.

"I think that's exactly what he's planning to do."

Archie nods.

"Huh…okay, you have to tell me Mr. Gold.', Mr. Gold just sits there, 'What did you do to make him so angry at you which makes you think he's here to kill you?"

Mr. Gold sighs remembering.

"He found a way for us to be happy and together. And I…just let him go and refused it."

"I see." Archie says leaning forward

Mr. Gold gulps.

"I've spent my entire life trying to fix what I broke. The things that I've done…and now…that he's actually here, right before me…I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Do you want to know what to do?"

"Yes. Of course." Mr. Gold says looking at Archie

"Tell him the truth.', Mr. Gold listens, 'Be honest and tell him everything that you said to me. And just ask him forgiveness. You know what to say when you meet him face to face."

"Well that's the problem Doctor, honesty isn't one of my strong suits."

"Well there isn't any other way Mr. Gold. Lying doesn't get you very far. But the truth, gets you even farther."

Mr. Gold nods and gets up.

"Goodbye Dr. Hopper."

"Good luck Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold leaves.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Mr. Gold walks down the street and towards his car. He gets in and sits there for a moment. Suddenly August passes by and Mr. Gold sees. Mr. Gold reacts quickly starting his car and following August out into the woods.

Storybrooke…

Woods…

Cabin…

Mr. Gold pulls over and sees August's bike near the cabin. He gets out and looks around. Around the cabin, August looks around at the ground as if he's trying to find something. Mr. Gold finds August and stops a few feet away from him. August turns around and sees Mr. Gold standing there. Mr. Gold steps forward and stops.

"I know who you really are Mr. Booth."

August steps forward.

"Do you now Mr. Gold?"

"Yes. And…I know what you're looking for."

August nods.

"Well then…I guess all the lying and sneaking around can stop."

"It sure can."

"Long time…Papa."

Mr. Gold's mouth trembles.

"Bae…"

August nods.

"Yes."

Mr. Gold walks closer to August.

"Look at you…"

"Twenty years can do a lot to you. But seeing you…you haven't aged a day."

"It's the curse…it stopped from anyone from ever ageing."

"I know."

Mr. Gold stands closer to August.

"Bae…I'm…', gulps, 'That night…', August looks away, 'You were right. You were always right. I treated you so badly…I was blinded by my own power.', August nods, 'I was a coward. I shouldn't have ever let you go.', August just nods, 'I know it doesn't matter now…even after so long. But ever since that night…I haven't stopped looking for you. I have done everything in my own power to try and find you.', August's mouth begins to tremble, 'And now that you're here. Right before me…I just…I don't know what to do…I know I can't change the past. All this time that we've lost together.', August blinks and looks away, 'You were always the better man….and now that you are…all I ask is for one thing…to find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done to you…please…" Mr. Gold says breaking into tears

"Forgive you?" August asks looking away

"Please…I'm so sorry son…', August slowly sighs, 'I'm so sorry Bae…I'm nothing more than a monster…I just want to make things right again…I swear to you I will be a better person…the father that you once knew…."

August turns and walks up to Mr. Gold and hugs him. The two embrace and Mr. Gold just sheds tears.

"Oh my boy…my beautiful sweet Bae…can you truly…truly forgive me for what I've done?"

August nods.

"Of course Papa…I forgive you."

Mr. Gold just cries holding his son in a long time never letting him go. The two catch their breath and finally look at each other.

"You were trying to find the dagger, weren't you?"

August sniffs.

"I thought…you would still have it…showing that you haven't changed."

Mr. Gold shakes his head.

"I…I still have it Bae…but let's go and find it…so I can prove you wrong."

"Please…lead the way."

Mr. Gold nods and walks into the woods with August behind. In the woods, Mr. Gold stops where he buried his dagger. August looks down.

"You buried it?"

"Yes. Right after Evan came to town."

"Why?"

"Because things were finally changing."

August grabs a shovel and starts digging.

"But why hide it?"

"I didn't want Regina to find it. People who control the dagger…"

"Control you. I know. I remember Papa."

Mr. Gold nods and August keeps digging.

"I don't see it."

"It has to be here. This is where I buried it."

Mr. Gold kneels down and finds a cloth where his dagger is.

"It's right here."

Mr. Gold unwraps the cloth around the dagger finally showing off his dagger with his true name on it. August shakes his head.

"I'm surprised it came over."

"When I made the curse, I didn't know what it would bring over. Apparently the dagger came over no matter what." Mr. Gold explains standing up

"So…what now."

Mr. Gold holds his dagger and looks at his son.

"I…I want you to have it Bae…"

August looks surprised.

"You're giving it to me?"

"Yes. I want you to take it. And destroy it like you've always wanted to."

"Is this what you really want?"

Mr. Gold hands over his dagger to August.

"Yes. I finally found you Bae. I don't need to be the Dark One anymore.', Mr. Gold hands it over and August slowly takes it, 'I chose this over you a long time ago. Now…I'm choosing you my son."

August just stares at it seeing how remarkable it is.

"It's…amazing Papa.', Mr. Gold nods, slowly points the dagger at Mr. Gold and he sees, 'By the dark forces of the Dark One, I command thee."

Mr. Gold narrows his eyes seeing what August is doing.

"Bae…are you…are you trying to control me?"

"I command thee, DARK ONE!"

Mr. Gold points looking serious at August.

"You're not my son!"

"I command thee, DARK ONE!"

"You're not Baelfire!"

August looks nervous.

"Papa, I'm only trying to help us!"

"STOP IT! You're not my son! You're finished Booth or whatever the hell your name is."

"What makes you so sure?"

"My son, would never try to control me. Especially since there's no magic on it in a magic less world!"

"There is magic here!"

"No! There isn't! That's why he came to this world! He didn't want me to be the Dark One anymore."

Mr. Gold snatches the dagger out of August's hands. August just looks lost.

"So why would you bury a useless dagger?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Oh, I would say it's useless…"

"Huh?"

"It still cuts through flesh like butter." Mr. Gold says looking hard at August

"Okay, okay, take it easy Mr. Gold."

"I think it's about time you start answering some questions Mr. Writer."

"What do you want to know Mr. Gold?"

"Why the act? Why didn't you just come to me and pass off this charade?"

August sighs leaning against a tree.

"I needed to find your dagger so it would work."

"Why?"

"That's my story."

"Everyone's got a story. Start telling. No one here knows anything about this knife."

"Because everyone here doesn't remember who they really are."

"You clearly do."

"Yes. I do."

"So you're from the Enchanted Forest aren't you?"

"Why ask a question you already know?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Well, now that we have a past history.', shoves August into a tree placing the knife against his throat, 'Tell me why you needed my powers. You know who I am, how did you know?"

"A little fairy told me. A long time ago."

"Ahhh…the fairies. Quite the nuisance that they are."

"I knew who you were before you created the dark curse. Everyone knew about the Dark One."

"So…if you know who I really am, who I _really _am. Then you know, living past this night is growing slim by the second. With your life, balancing in the palm of my hands."

"There's no point in killing me now. You'd be doing me a favor."

Mr. Gold looks confused.

"What?"

"I'm dying anyway."

"Of what?"

"Loss of magic. I need it…', rolls eyes, 'I've been trying to convince Evan to believe but that boy…huh…', shakes head, 'He's a lot thicker than he looks. I won't be around long enough for him to start believing."

"In what?"

"In what we really are Gold." August says blinking

Mr. Gold rubs the dagger against August's neck.

"Actually…you might survive."

That catches August's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"He trusts you. He told me. So if I were you, which I'm not. I suggest you give him a much harder push to believe."

Mr. Gold steps back as August rubs his neck.

"Why?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Let's just say I need him too August. He's my ticket out of this place. My son is still out there."

"What makes you think I'll succeed."

"I don't. Because either way, if you don't get him to believe, you'll die anyway.', August just blinks, 'And when that happens, I'll convince him to believe…one way…or another."

Mr. Gold turns around and leaves. August just stands there wondering what Mr. Gold means by that.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Police Station…

Evan walks into the station taking a sip of his coffee. As he turns in, the first thing he sees is Regina sitting at one of the desk. Evan looks disgusted shaking his head.

"Ahh come on…you're the last person I want to see first thing in the morning."

"Good morning to you too sheriff."

"And a crappy morning to you too Mayor."

"I've come by to say congratulations."

Evan flinches and slowly looks back at Regina.

"Excuse me?"

"The Kathryn Nolan case. Your about to hit a big break in it."

Evan narrows his eyes looking serious. He crosses his arms.

"Am I now? Should I get a tape recorder to hear your confession?"

"Not mine sheriff."

"We're done here." Evan says walking into his office

"Before you hear the confession, you should hear the explanation first."

Evan looks back.

"Oh I know the explanation, you're a psychotic twisted nutcase who gets pleasure in off seeing people suffer."

Regina remains calm and stands up.

"Sydney. Come in here." Regina orders

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Sydney?', Evan turns his head and sees Sydney, badly bruised and a bit limping his way into the station, sort of smiles, 'Oh hey Sydney, you don't look so good."

Sydney gulps. Regina puts her hands together playing dumb.

"I don't understand how he got like this. Probably fell right."

Evan crosses his arms looking at Regina.

"Yeah…fell."

Regina looks at Sydney.

"Go on Sydney, tell him what you told me."

Evan looks back at Sydney. Sydney gulps.

"It…It was me."

Evan looks confused.

"It was you what?"

"I confess. I kidnapped Kathryn Nolan."

Evan blinks and starts to smile. He laughs a little covering his face.

"Oh my God…"

"I…abducted Kathryn and brought her to a cabin by the lake. It was abandoned and no one ever goes up there. So that's why I took her there in the first place."

Evan nods.

"I see. I see. So humor me…how'd you do it?"

"I bribed a lab tech to give me a heart from the hospital.', Evan nods like he cares, 'Also the same person to do the D.N.A. tests."

"And? Go on Sydney." Regina orders

Evan looks hard at Regina.

"Regina…', gulps, 'Owns a set of skeleton keys. I broke into her office and took them to try to make Mary Margaret escape from her cell."

"Uh huh…" Evan says like he believes it

"I also used the same keys to get into her apartment where I planted the knife. In the vent."

Evan scratches his chin bobbing his head around.

"And WHY did you do it?"

"After Mary was convicted I was going to set it up like I found her.', Evan nods, 'To be the hero.', gulps nervously, 'And write up the biggest story that has ever hit this town in history."

"Seems to fit perfectly. As usual." Evan says making a face

"I have a map to where the house is.', Evan slowly walks to Sydney, 'You'll find in the basement where I kept Kathryn. Chains and food. Fingerprints of hers and mine."

"Oh really?" Evan asks getting really close

"But I swear to you, I did not hurt her."

Evan shakes his head disgusted.

"You…are so…pathetic."

Regina walks to Sydney as well.

"I agree with you Evan.', Evan looks back at Regina, 'Clearly Mr. Glass here is has suffered some kind of…mental break down.', Evan shakes his head, 'Now…arrest him sheriff. Charge him with kidnapping, fraud and attempted murder."

"No." Evan says looking away

Regina turns at Evan.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Regina."

"You will arrest this man sheriff."

Evan looks.

"Why?"

"Because he confessed."

"A confession…you wrote. I can see it now. I'm not blind anymore."

"Your emotions are what are blinding you. So, arrest him. Now."

"No."

"Do it."

Evan looks at Sydney.

"After I hit you…', looks at Regina, 'I'm going to hit you."

"Excuse me?"

"Perhaps I'll balance out that mark with the same slap to the other side of your face."

"You will do no such thing. I will take away your badge."

"No you won't."

"I won't?"

"Yep. Because as long as Sydney is free from the sorry excuse of a confession you told him to say to cover your tracks, I can do whatever I want. Because I'm the law…and you…your nothing. Now get your ass, and his sorry excuse of an ass out of my station."

"I will not leave until Sydney Glass is arrested."

Evan kicks the desk and Regina flinches.

"Fine! I'll leave!"

Evan grabs his coat and rushes out of there. Regina sighs rolling her eyes.

"Sheriff Swan!"

Evan walks down the hallway putting his coat on. Regina walks into the hallway and sees Evan.

"Sheriff Swan! Stop right there or…"

Evan spins around.

"Or what? What?!', Regina stops, 'You've made it perfectly clear that you own this town. And not just own it, you play it like a board game. A board game in which you control no matter what anyone does, they lose, and you always win.', Regina just grins, 'But let me tell you what Regina. I'm going to play a whole new game with you.', walks to Regina, 'I'm going to call it… 'Precious'." Evan say with a smile

Regina puts her hands in her pockets seeing how Evan is acting.

"Precious?"

"Oh yeah. Let me explain the game of Precious. Anything goes. So…you can act the way you always are. And I can act the way I always am. You play your tricks. I can play mine. But here's the game. We each…take away the most precious thing that's closest to us. And since you've already made your move. Now…', steps really close to Regina's face, 'It's MY turn now."

"Are you threatening me Evan?"

"No. I'm just telling you how it's going to play out. I could give two shits about what happens to you. And honestly, I don't care what happens to me. All I care about what happens to Henry. And as far as you're concerned, you're never going to see Henry again."

Regina nods.

"Oh am I now?"

"Oh yes you are. My time spent in the foster system, each family was worse than the next. And I got out of them, because I reported 'bad' behavior by the parents.', Regina gulps but hides it, 'None of them were ever true though.', Evan smiles laughing, 'But here's the kicker…you're a grade A sociopath. Which is all true. And everyone in town, including Mr. Gold will back that information up.', Regina looks a bit nervous but hides it, 'So…since you tried to take away the most precious thing to me…', gets in closer, 'I'm going to take away the most precious thing to you.', Regina looks serious, 'Let's see…who Henry would rather be with. Because I know for a fact, he hates you as much as I do.', narrows eyes hard, 'The game is on."

Evan spins around biting his lip hard holding his fist. Regina just stands there wondering what tricks Evan has planned for her next with Henry.


	20. Chapter 20 – A Deeper Story

(Authors Note)

ATTENTION READERS

Allow me to make this perfectly CLEAR: My intention for Evan and Mary Margaret was only to be of a SON and a MOTHER relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Evan knows Mary Margaret is Snow White and is his mother, Henry told him. So I wrote it down as a way for him to get to know her better. Evan knows what kind of woman Mary Margaret is, so for paying her back for allowing him to stay with her, he'll do whatever it takes to help her out. He's her son for God's sake. In the back of his mind, that looms in his thoughts. Just because he doesn't show it, he still knows it.

So I find it offensive to all GUEST reviews of seeing it as an 'incest' relationship, 'creepy' and 'strange'. That was NOT my intention! Not for a single second/word! SO if you're looking for that kind of stuff, you won't find it HERE. Season 1 is hard to work off of and the rest of the seasons are great ideas to come up with new ideas. Since readers see it like this, I see it as no means to continue the story with the other seasons. I'll write up the last two chapters of the season and be done with it. Enjoy.

Chapter 20 – A Deeper Story

Storybrooke…

Hardware Store…

Evan looks at numerous locks scattered around the wall trying to find the right one. He shakes his head at each one.

"No, no, no…"

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes. Suddenly August comes walking by and sees how distressed Evan is.

"You all right Evan?"

Evan turns and sees August standing there.

"Oh hey August…', sighs and looks back at the locks, 'No…I'm not all right."

August stands behind Evan.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm trying to find a better lock for Mary's apartment but…"

"But?"

Evan throws his hands up.

"Anyone of these locks can be already made by Regina and she'll just find another way to get into her place."

August looks at all the locks.

"So…you're stuck?"

Evan sighs.

"Yeah. No matter what I buy, she'll find a way to get in."

"Hmmm." August says rubbing his chin

Evan turns his head and sees August thinking.

"What?"

August turns and drops his hand.

"I have an idea. Care to hear it?"

"At this point, I'm willing to listen to anything."

August smirks at the corner of his mouth.

"Follow me."

August walks away and Evan follows. He walks into the wood section of the store and August looks at different types of wood. Evan just looks lost wondering why August brought him into this second.

"Why are we in the wood section?"

"Believe it or not, I know a thing or two about wood?"

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Okay, this I have to see."

"You'd be surprise."

"Surprise me then."

August picks up some more supplies and takes them over to Mary's apartment.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan and Mary watch as August steps outside with the newly installed locking mechanism he built for Mary's door. It slides to lock and slides back to unlock. August slides to unlock it and walks back in.

"No ones, going to get through that." August explains locking

Evan inspects it and feels how strong it is.

"It's amazing how those pieces of junk turned into something like this."

"I handy with wood products."

"But isn't this a little old fashion? Can't it just break with enough force?"

"Don't like it? I can get some metal scrapping and go medieval."

"No. No. This will do. Thanks August." Mary says

"You're welcome Mary Margaret."

"As long as it keeps Regina and her creepy skeleton keys out its fine by me."

Evan slides it to unlock it.

"You're pretty handy for a writer. Where did you pick up this special trick?"

August shrugs.

"Wood shop. Natural at it."

Mary realizes walking to her contour.

"Oh, speaking of wood shop. I better get to school. It's my first day back."

Evan follows her over to the contour.

"Are you sure Mary? You don't want to give it some more time?"

"NO, thank you. Starring a wall and bars for the past few days, I'm dying to go back. I think a room full of fourth grades will be a lot more fun to spend time with."

Mary pours herself a cup of coffee while August fills his bag full of his tools. Evan walks to the contour and sits down.

"Now just for the record, if anyone bothers you."

"I know Evan, I know. Call you."

"Good." Evan says looking away

Mary looks back at Evan.

"But right now, you shouldn't worry about me Evan."

Evan looks back looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"August and I are a little bit more worried about you Evan."

Evan shakes his head not getting it.

"I'm not following."

August zips his bag.

"Come on Evan.', Evan looks back, 'You threatened Regina to take Henry away from her."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a 'threat'." Evan explains crossing his arms

"And what exactly would you call it?" August asks

"A mere warning for all the pain and suffering she's put on everyone in this town. It's about time she starts losing things for a change."

"And you're going to do it all by yourself?" Mary asks

Evan looks back at Mary.

"No. I got Gold on my side." Evan says with a smile

Both August and Mary look a bit worried about that idea. Evan sees the looks on both their faces.

"What?"

"Mr. Gold Evan? Are you sure about this?"

"Did you forget Regina framed you for murder? This is the least she deserves, everyone hates Regina, but they fear Gold. And if I'm lucky, Regina fears Gold."

"But what do you wish to see Henry put in to?" August asks

Evan turns around.

"Henry deserves a better home than with Regina. An actual family that loves him and will take care of him."

"I've seen how well you take care of him.', Mary explains, Evan turns back around, 'You can possible be a legal guardian for him."

Evan shakes his head.

"Oh no. I'm not the guardian type."

August just listens in as he throws his backpack over his shoulder.

"You should give yourself a little more credit than that."

"Come on Mary. I'm not exactly a father figure and hell, not even an older brother figure. Besides, what custody battle would favor me to be the suitable parent for an eleven year old boy?"

Mary puts her hands up.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough points."

Evan sighs as he fixes his brownish button down shirt.

"Besides, Henry might have a better chance that I ever had."

"Such as?" Mary asks

Evan shrugs.

"Everything."

Suddenly Evan's walkie shoots static. It's Henry on the other end.

"Evan. Evan! Come in over! Red alert! Red alert!"

August sees and leaves. Evan grabs the walkie.

"Yeah, I'm in Henry. Over. What's up?"

"I need you to meet me at Granny's."

"Why?"

"It's an Operation Cobra red alert emergency."

Evan nods grabbing his coat.

"Okay I heard you. I'm on my way."

Evan leaves and Mary notices.

"Good luck Evan."

Evan looks back.

"You too Mary."

Evan leaves. Outside, Evan shuts the door behind and walks to Granny's. Behind him, August catches up.

"Evan! Evan wait up!"

Evan looks back as August catches up and walks beside him.

"I can't wait up, Henry called for an Operation Cobra meeting. Got to get there as soon as possible."

"So you're finally a believer in Henry's stories?"

Evan blinks shaking his head.

"No."

August quickly looks at Evan.

"You're not?"

"Of course not."

"So you're lying to him making him think you do believe."

"It's my only way through to him. It sounds bad yeah, but I'm his only friend in town."

"Besides that, if you honestly think taking Henry away from Regina will accomplish anything, it's not going to."

Evan snickers.

"It is August, you have no idea."

The two pass up the closed down library.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to look at the bigger picture."

"And what's the bigger picture August?"

"If you truly want to beat Regina, you gotta understand what you're up against."

"Oh I know what I'm up against."

"Which is?"

"Regina and her ego. Take one away and the other is dead."

"But what I'm saying is this will show you how you can defeat Regina."

Evan sighs as they cross the street together.

"Okay smart lock maker guy, how can I defeat Regina?"

"You ready?"

"Of course."

"Then take the rest of the day off."

"Oh hell no. I got to work like hell today."

"Trust me Evan. Come with me and I can show you."

"If you're taking me back to that well place, I've learned my lesson."

"No. I'm taking you somewhere different."

"Okay, where?" Evan asks stopping looking at August

"Well if I told you, you wouldn't come with me."

Evan nods.

"Exactly."

Evan walks away and August jumps.

"Oh come on! What happened about taking a leap of faith? Remember what you said now."

Evan looks back.

"I remember, but not today August."

"Look, if you come with me to this place and I promise you'll find what you've been searching for all your life."

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"Tempting but not now August. Henry needs me and I got to meet him." Evan explains walking backwards spinning back around

August stands there thinking of how he can get Evan to go with him.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan walks into Granny's and sees Henry sitting by himself at a booth. He walks over to him.

"Hey Henry. What's the emergency?"

Henry spins putting his finger over his lips.

"SHHH!"

Evan looks around and sits closer.

"What?"

"This is case sensitive."

"It is?"

Henry nods.

"Yes."

"If it's case sensitive…why are we at Granny's…', makes face, 'out in the open…?"

Henry looks around and back at Evan.

"I got a little hungry."

Evan smiles shaking his head.

"Of course you are."

"Tell me, did you tell anyone about hiding the book at the station?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You and I are the only one's who know that the book's at the station. Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Someone's changed it."

"Changed it? Changed it how?"

Henry flips the pages.

"Someone added a story in it."

"There's a new story in the book?"

"Yes. I've been looking into it trying to figure out what it means?"

"Why would someone put a new story in the book?"

"I'm thinking it has something to do with the curse. Trying to tell us to find a way to break it."

Evan shakes his head rolling his eyes.

"Well does it say anything?"

"No. It doesn't end."

"It doesn't end?"

"Yeah. There's no ending in it."

Evan blinks shaking his head.

"Okay. Hang on. Back up. You're telling me, someone added a new story to the book but kept from putting an ending in it?"

"I don't know. It's weird."

"Okay, who's the story about?"

"Pinocchio."

Evan nods.

"Ah Pinocchio. I know that one. Lying makes your nose grow."

"But it's told differently in this story. But everyone knows how the story ends."

"Maybe that's why there's no ending in it."

"I don't know. I think there's more to it than that."

Evan sighs looking at the time.

"Look Henry, will investigate more about this later. Right now, you got to go to school."

"Oh come on, this is important. Someone added this story for a reason."

"Which will find out later. Come on. You're going to be late for school."

Henry looks annoyed.

"All right, fine."

As Henry closes the book, Evan looks at a drawing of Pinocchio's red feather hat. Evan narrows his eyes as Henry closes it putting it into his backpack. He guides Henry out of Granny's and towards the school.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

August's Room…

August sits at the desk looking at his red feathered hat when he got when he was a little boy. He flicks at it a couple times slowly looking at his phone which is next to his typewriter. August picks up the phone and dials hearing it ring. He calls Mr. Gold's pawnshop and Mr. Gold answers.

"Hello? Gold's Pawnshop?"

"Mr. Gold?"

"Ahh, August. How's your timing?"

August rolls his eyes.

"Listen, we need to meet."

"For what?"

"It's about Evan. There's ahh…slight…problem."

"And what problem is that?"

"It's important. I need to speak to you."

"Well, you know where I am. Make sure you come through the front door this time."

August sighs.

"I will."

August hangs up and gets up. He grabs his leather biker jacket and walks to the door but stops for some reason. August looks down and shakes his head.

"Oh no…not now…', slides back, 'AHHH!"

August falls back on his bed holding his leg tightly. He grinds his teeth and holds his fists tightly. August breathes heavily and looks down at his leg lifting his pant leg up revealing his leg is made out of wood. He shakes his head sliding it back down.

"I need to hurry."

August stands up and limps his way out of his room.

Storybrooke…

Middle School…

Mary walks through the courtyard seeing the young children playing and laughing. She chuckles to herself feeling right back at home from everything that happened. Mary sighs in relief hearing kids laughter once again. Suddenly Regina walks up behind her and sees her.

"Miss Blanchard."

Mary's smiling face drops hearing her name being called out by Regina. She turns seeing Regina walk towards her.

"Regina."

"I see you've come back."

Mary nods with a soft smile.

"Yes. Yes I have. It's wonderful isn't it? Everything worked out so well."

"Hmmm." Regina says

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

Regina looks down holding up Henry's Tron lunch box.

"Henry forgot his lunch box. Have you seen him?" Regina asks looking around

"He's with his best friend.', Regina looks at Mary, 'With his only best friend."

Regina blinks seeing Mary making some kind of face at her.

"Miss Blanchard, is there a problem?"

Mary just shakes her head smiling.

"No. Not anymore Regina. Even though someone went through a lot of trouble to blame me for Kathryn's murder. It seems like they failed to do so."

"Yes. You're right. Sidney, Sidney Glass who's finally incarcerated."

"It wasn't Sidney Regina."

"Ask your friendly roommate, he probably told you he confessed."

"'Evan'. Evan told me he confessed but didn't believe him. Evan also told me someone put him up to it to take the fall for the whole thing."

"Are you implying something Miss Blanchard?"

Mary nods.

"Yes Regina. I sure am. After everything you put me through, after everything you said to me and put me through. In the end after everything, I forgive you."

Regina looks confused.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. Even if you won't admit it. I still forgive you anyway."

"I have no idea what you're trying to get at Miss Blanchard."

"Then let me explain. Your entire life must be filled with such loneliness. With that said, if your only joy is to watch other people suffer from their only happiness…it's quite sad Regina.', Regina looks like her words are affecting her, 'Because despite how much you deny it, it's never going to make you happy. Not ever. It's only going to keep filling that empty hole in your heart.', looks behind Regina, 'Henry's right behind you." Mary says walking away

Regina blinks watching Mary walk away. Henry walks around his mother with a lost look on his face.

"Uh…mom? What are you doing here?"

Regina snaps out of it clearing her throat showing Henry his lunch box.

"You left this at home. I came here to give it to you."

Henry takes it from Regina.

"Uh…thanks."

Regina looks around and guides Henry to a bench.

"Henry sit down for a second.', the two sit down, looks around, 'Henry I believe it's time for a change."

"Change?" Henry asks with a lost look on his face

"Yes. I want you to transfer to a different class with a different teacher."

Henry shakes his head.

"What? No. Why do you want me out of Miss Blanchard's class?', Regina just keeps looking ahead, 'Is it because you failed to frame her for murder?"

Regina quickly looks at Henry.

"Henry!', Henry stands his ground looking serious at Regina, moves closer, 'Do you really think I'm capable of doing such a thing?"

Henry pulls away from his mother's grasp.

"Uh, yeah! You're the Evil Queen, your name explains it all."

Regina looks serious too.

"Henry, enough. Those little fairy tale stories aren't real."

"Yes they are!"

"No they are not. I don't know why Miss Blanchard gave you that book. Huh! She's lucky I don't have her fired from her job." Regina says looking away

"Go ahead! But she'll get it back!', Regina looks back at her son, 'Because no matter what you do Snow White will get her happy ending that you took away from her. She will be together with Prince Charming. The curse will break and Evan, WILL, WIN!', backs up shaking head, 'And I'm not transferring classes."

Regina watches as Henry enters the school. She just sits there stunned that Henry talked to her like that.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Suddenly August enters Mr. Gold's shop and Mr. Gold sees while Marco shows him a clock with his back turned to August.

"Ah Mr. Booth. Come in, I'll be with you in one moment.', August nods, 'Well actually, you're a person of antique's yes?"

August just blinks.

"Um…sure."

"Tell me then, should I have this clocked repaired for the amount of money to put into it? What do you say Marco?"

Marco turns around and August just blinks seeing his father. Mr. Gold sees the look in August's face. Marco just waits for an answer. Mr. Gold nods.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Ah, very well Mr. Gold. But please understand, I'm not as fast as I used to be. I'm just a one man shop. But I promise I'll get to the clock as soon as possible." Marco explains picking it up

Mr. Gold nods.

"Take all the time you need."

August makes a face looking away from his father. Marco walks past August fixing his hat.

"Good day."

August nods.

"You too."

Marco leaves and August looks back at his father leaving. Mr. Gold sees the look in August's face.

"Would this be the first time seeing dear old dad for the first time since you've come to Storybrooke?"

August snaps out of it.

"Wait, wait, what?" August asks looking back at Mr. Gold

Mr. Gold just smiles standing behind his contour.

"You know, for a man who's running out of 'time' can't seem to say 'hello' to his own father."

"What good would it do? He doesn't know who I am remember?"

Mr. Gold looks surprised.

"Oh. That's right. With that happily reunion past us, let's discuss our business shall we?"

August looks serious walking towards him.

"Yes."

"So…', points at August, 'you say you're the only one who can convince Evan to believe in all of this."

August nods.

"That's right."

"That you can persuade Evan for the real reason that he's here for, yet, for a man who's also running out of time…"

"What are you getting at Gold?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Well I'll just say it then. You don't seem to be in such of a hurry."

"Well I can explain that."

"Go ahead."

"It's not me that's slowing his belief down. It's himself. He's so focused on getting Henry away from Regina…"

"Well it seems Mr. Swan needs a different direction to follow."

"Yes. Exactly. He said he's coming to you for help. I want you to…"

"Point him back towards you right?" Mr. Gold asks pointing at August

"Correct again Mr. Gold. I can get him to believe in all this. I can. Trust me."

Mr. Gold smiles and starts laughing. August takes notice narrowing his eyes. Mr. Gold points at August.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, when you say 'trust me', especially given our little past with each other, those words seem to be a bit of a stretch."

August looks serious.

"Do you want to leave Storybrooke and have this curse broken or not?"

Mr. Gold limps away waving his hand.

"Fear not Mr. Booth. When Evan comes around, I'll persuade him to come running back to you."

"That's all I need."

"Now, goodbye."

August spins around and leaves. Mr. Gold walks out back into his office and waits for Evan's arrival. But suddenly, Evan comes barging in ringing the bell and Mr. Gold shakes his head.

"And right on time."

"Gold? Gold?" Evan asks looking around

Mr. Gold sighs standing up picking up his cane. He limps back to his shop and sees Evan and vise versa.

"Gold."

"Hello Mr. Swan. How can I help you today?"

"I need help."

Mr. Gold walks behind his contour and stands in front of Evan.

"And what exactly do you need help with?"

"I need help with getting Henry away from Regina. By any means necessary."

Mr. Gold nods.

"Hmm. And why is that?"

Evan tilts his head at Mr. Gold.

"Really?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Regina is a terrible person, but she's not a terrible mother."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"Okay then, your intentions are quite admirable."

"Good, then you see why I'm doing this."

Mr. Gold puts up a finger.

"However…', Evan looks confused, 'I can't help you with this." Mr. Gold explains walking away

Evan watches as Mr. Gold walks away.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that Mr. Swan."

"You know what Regina is capable of. What she did to Mary and Kathryn."

"Yes. But we can't prove any of it. You know how well she covers her tracks."

"There's got to be SOMETHING." Evan says rolling his head

Mr. Gold sighs.

"I'm sorry to tell you but with any kind of court room scene with Regina will end shortly and not so well with you. And in Henry's case, he'll see his best friend beat by the Evil Queen again.', makes face, 'And you don't want that for Henry to see don't you?" Mr. Gold asks walking away again

Evan catches up to Mr. Gold.

"So your only answer is to leave him in the same house with that crazy bitch?"

"My heart says no but my mind says yes. I can't help you with this Evan. I'm sorry. My mind's made up."

"What can I do to make you change your mind? I'll do anything."

"There is nothing."

"Come on. Price for anything and you turn it away?"

"I pick my battles that I can win, I'm not choosing this fight."

"Fight this one!"

"Sorry. But no. I'm not the man for the job Evan. I'm sorry."

Evan blinks and looks back at Mr. Gold seriously.

"Fine then." Evan says turning around and leaving

Mr. Gold watches as Evan leaves his store.

"Here he comes August."

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

August's Room…

Evan runs up to August's door and knocks.

"August! August!"

August comes to the door and sees Evan.

"Evan? What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."  
>Evan walks in and August sees how frantic Evan is.<p>

"Just take it easy Evan, is everything okay?"

Evan sighs trying to calm down. He brushes his hair back. Evan looks back at August.

"I'm out of options, but I still have only one left."

"Just 'one' left?"

"What you said earlier, about the bigger picture in order to beat Regina."

August crosses his arms.

"Yes."

"Well I want to see it. Right now."

August smiles and nods.

"Okay. Let me grab my coat."

Evan watches as August grabs his coat and walks to the door.

"Follow me."

Evan follows August out and the two head outside.

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

David walks out of the animal shelter and locks the door. Across the street, Regina sees David leaving and looks back under her hood of her car. David makes sure the door is locked and turns around. As he walks to his truck he sees Regina starring at her engine. Suddenly she bumps her head on the hood that's up rubbing her head.

"Oh! Ow…"

David stops at his truck and walks on over to Regina.

"Having car trouble?"

Regina turns and sees David walking towards her. She looks back down at the engine.

"I don't know.', David stops along side her, 'One minute it was fine and the next it won't even start."

"It just stopped working?"

"Yes. I just came from the grocery store. I have a car full of groceries."

"Mind if I take a look?" David asks

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

David checks the engine and sees nothing. He walks to the driver side door and gets in. David turns the key and sees nothing is turning over. He sticks his head back out as Regina approaches him.

"I know what the problem is."

"And?" Regina asks crossing her arms

"The battery's dead."

Regina looks completely shocked.

"It's what?!', looks around, 'Now how am I going to get home?"

David looks at his truck and back at Regina.

"I'm afraid I don't have jumper cables but I can give you a lift home."

Regina looks back at David.

"Oh. No, no, no. Thank you David, I don't want to waste any of your time."

David shakes his head.

"I insist Regina. Besides.', looks inside and sees the ice cream, 'Unless you want melted ice cream to give to Henry, I really don't mind giving you a lift home."

Regina smiles and chuckles a little.

"Thank you David. Thank you so much."

David reaches in and grabs the groceries. The two walk over to David's truck and get in. David drives Regina back to her house.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

David carries the groceries to Regina's house for her. Regina smiles looking at David.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Regina."

"You're like my knight and shining armor." Regina says with a smile

David chuckles looking down at his clothing.

"It's more of a jacket and a button down shirt. But thanks for the compliment."

The two reach the door and Regina looks back before opening it.

"For my gratitude for doing this, would you like to stay for dinner?"

David looks surprised.

"Oh…well, I don't know. I don't want to impose."

"No, no. I bought plenty enough for me and Henry. And besides I'm making my special lasagna. It's to die for." Regina says with a smile

"Thanks Regina, but I feel like I shouldn't."

"Come on. I'll even say please."

"I would like to Regina, but it's getting late and I have an early shift at work tomorrow morning."

Regina blinks and nods.

"Of course."

Regina grabs her keys and unlocks the door. She and David enter as David continues to hold the bags.

"Henry? Henry, I'm home!"

"Where would you like the groceries?"

Regina looks back.

"Oh you can put them right over there." Regina says pointing

Regina walks forward to the table and sees a note on it with MOM on it.

"What's this?"

David looks and sees the note as well. Regina picks it up and sees it's a note from Henry. She looks at it hard and David sees.

"What does it say?" David asks

"It's a letter from Henry. He said he's going to grab a bite with Archie after their session."

But truth be told, the note is completely blank. Nothing's written on it. David nods.

"Oh. I'm sorry you'll be eating by yourself."

Regina nods.

"It's all right. He'll find any excuse not to eat with me. At least this one isn't a complete excuse."

David gulps.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Umm.', clears throat, 'You should get going, I don't want to burden you with my troubles. You've helped me more than enough today. I don't want to keep you any longer." Regina says with a smile

David nods and walks away. Regina looks down. As David walks away, he slowly stops and looks back. He sees Regina down and walks back to her smiling.

"You know what?', Regina turns, 'How special is your special lasagna?"

Regina smiles and nods.

"It's quite special."

"I would love to have some."

Regina smiles and walks into the kitchen.

Storybrooke…

Outskirts of Town…

Evan sits on the back of August's bike as August drives.

"August!"

"Yeah!?"

"Are you going to tell me why we're leaving Storybrooke and how it's going to help me beat Regina?"

"We're going on a little trip Evan. A trip that's going to explain a story of someone."

"A story about who?"

August looks back.

"Mine."

Evan narrows his eyes fixing his helmet. He looks ahead and sees the sign saying Now Leaving Storybrooke.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Regina and David eat her lasagna. David eats his last bites and Regina sees.

"So…what do you think?"

David nods wiping his mouth from the napkin on his lap.

"I can see why you call it your special lasagna. It's the best lasagna I've ever had.', Regina smiles, 'You really know how to work some magic in that kitchen of yours.', Regina chuckles, 'To bad Henry missed out on a great dinner."

"It's okay. He'll have some next time."

David takes a sip of his wine and wipes his mouth.

"Well, for such a great dinner, the least I can do is wash the dishes."

Regina sees David standing up taking the plates.

"Oh David. No, no. Please."

"No, no, no, no. It's the least I can do." David says grabbing the plate

Regina takes a sip of her wine.

"Let's see, you've saved me from calling a tow truck and now you're washing my dishes. I'm sorry, it doesn't seem right."

"It's fine Regina.', takes plates to kitchen, Regina follows, 'The last couple of weeks haven't exactly been easy for me, but you were there for me the entire time." David says putting the dishes in the sink

Regina shrugs.

"Well it's the least I can do, I feel somewhat responsible for you."

David narrows his eyes and looks back at Regina.

"Responsible for me? What do you mean?"

"Well…I was the one person who did find you on the side of the road."

David turns the sink on and realizes. He looks at Regina.

"You know I just realized."

"What?"

"After all this time, I never heard the story."

"What story?"

"How you found me. What happened?" David asks crossing his arms

"You don't know?"

"No one's told me."

Regina smiles.

"Well I know why."

"Why?"

"I'm the only one who knows."

"Could you tell me?"

"Of course.', sets glass down, thinks, 'Okay, let's see…', David listens leaning against the sink, 'It was a late night. I worked all day. And I remember it was a very cold night. It felt like it was twenty below out. And on my way home I forgot my phone. So I kept telling myself I'll just go back tomorrow to get it but for some reason something inside me told me I should go back to get it."

"Did you?" David asks looking curious

"Yes. I turned around and went back to my office. And on my way I saw you on the side of the road. You were unconscience. You were so cold that night David.', David nods hearing what happened, 'I got you to the hospital as quickly as I could. The doctor said that if I wasn't there in time…you wouldn't have made it.', David blinks shockingly sighing, Regina sees, 'Quite surprising isn't it?"

"If you didn't go back to get your phone…I could've died.', looks back at Regina, 'It's almost like some force made you go back and then you found me Regina."

Regina nods. The two stare at each other for a second and Regina moves forward to kiss David. But David backs up and Regina sees.

"Oh…I'm, I'm sorry Regina. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."

Regina shakes her head closing her eyes.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I…', shakes head, 'I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to apologize Regina.', Regina looks back at David, 'After everything's that happened to me…I feel things should stay the way they should between us. Just friends."

Regina nods with a look in her eyes. David nods and walks away as Regina watches. At the front door, David puts his jacket on and Regina walks him out. David looks back at Regina.

"Thanks again for dinner."

Regina nods with a fake smile. David nods and leaves. Regina watches as he closes the door. She takes a sip of her wine turning around. As Regina turns around, she looks at herself in the mirror that hangs on the wall. Regina takes another sip of her wine and suddenly she throws her glass at the mirror shattering it into pieces. She breathes heavily clenching her fists. Regina walks back into the kitchen and forces herself to clean in the most horrible way.

That Night…

Highway…

August drives down a long stretch of highway. Evan looks around and for some reason looks a bit anxious. August turns and passes up a small diner that's on the side of the road. Evan sees shaking his head.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a second August!"

August stops the bike and Evan quickly jumps off taking off his helmet. Evan shakes his head seeing the small diner looking back at August.

"August…what the hell is going on!? What is this?"

August looks back calmly at the small diner and back at Evan.

"Well it looks to me like it's a diner."

"Yeah! I know what it is! Why are we here?" Evan asks with angry look on his face

"Stop screwing with me on this!"

August looks at Evan and gets off his bike.

"I'm not screwing you Evan."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not one of your fairy tale characters from your stories.', August narrows his eyes as he approaches Evan, 'Why the hell are we here?"

August blinks and crosses his arms.

"I think you know why we're here."

Evan tilts his head like he's ready to punch August.

"August. No more riddles, no more stories. Tell me why we're here or I'm walking back to Storybrooke."

August nods reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Okay. Fine.', reaches in pocket and pulls out an old newspaper clipping of when Evan was found on the side of the road by a seven year old boy, Evan sees it shaking his head looking away, 'You've been here before. Remember?', Evan shakes his head looking angry, 'This diner is the place you were brought to when you were found as a baby."

Evan shrugs.

"So you have an old newspaper story about me…what's that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it."

"You told me this trip is about you. I still don't see how it is."

"It is Evan. It is. Because this…', holds newspaper clipping up, 'This is my story Evan. And it's yours as well."

"What do you mean?"

"That seven year old boy that found you…', Evan just blinks waiting for the rest, 'that was me Evan."

Evan blinks quickly with a shocked look on his face. He slowly steps back shaking his head.

"No. No….it can't be."

"It is. Now follow me."

August walks away and Evan watches.

"What? Why?"

August looks back walking away.

"Because you need to see it for yourself."

"What?"

August looks back and wonders off into the woods. Evan looks around and throws his hands up catching up to August.

Woods…

August walks in a certain direction through the woods. Evan looks around catching up to August.

"Why the hell are we in the woods?"

"All the answers you've been looking for are right where I found you Evan. Out here in the woods."

Evan points.

"Ha! You can't be that seven year old kid."

August looks back.

"And how's that?"

"I was found on the SIDE of the road. Not in the woods."

"And why do you believe that? Because you read it in some newspaper?"

"That's what it says. It doesn't change the fact…"

"What fact?', looks back, 'Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I lied about where I actually found you?" August says still walking ahead

Evan blinks looking at the back of August's head. He stops walking and puts his hands to his sides.

"No. But it has occurred to me that you've lied to me the second we met each other.', August stops walking and looks back, shakes head, 'And I'm done listening to you. You're not that seven year old boy that found me." Evan says turning around walking back

August turns his head knowing what he's about to say is the proof Evan needs.

"When I found you, you were wrapped up in a white blanket.', Evan hears that and slowly stops walking, he slowly looks back, 'A white blanket with your name knitted at the bottom of it. 'Evan'."

Evan blinks with a lost look on his face as he looks back at August.

"Now I bet you know that article word for word right?', nods head, 'Your blanket wasn't mentioned in the article at all. So ask yourself, how would I know that?', Evan shakes his head rubbing his eye, 'I would only know that if I was there who found you Evan."

Evan nods and looks back at August.

"All right. You got my attention. But answer me this…', August waits for the question, 'Why lie about where you found me?"

"I lied so I could protect you."

Evan narrows his eyes throwing his hands up.

"Protect me from what?"

August smiles and points behind himself.

"See this tree?"

Evan looks at what tree August is pointing at and shrugs.

"Yeah?"

"That's why?"

Evan looks like he's about had it.

"A tree? Why?"

"You remember Henry's book right?"

Evan closes his eyes sighing hard.

"Oh my God…" Evan says rubbing his face

"You know about the curse. The fairy tale characters. Everything. Even your role in it Evan. Everything in that book is true.', Evan looks back at August with disbelief on his face, 'You and I come from a whole other world Evan. And both of us came to this world. Together. Right before the Evil Queen triggered the curse."

"What does the tree have to do with it?"

August looks back and walks around it.

"Because this is where we came out of when we came here."

Evan blinks and follows August to the front of the tree. He looks and sees a massive hole in it. August sees the look on Evan's face as he slowly looks at him.

"You're a fairy tale character too?"

August nods.

"Yes I am."

Evan gulps.

"Who?"

August just smiles.

"I'm Pinocchio Evan."

Evan scuffs almost smiling.

"Pinocchio?"

"That's right."

"You know what, I see it now. Explains all the lying you've been doing to me. Except I don't see your noise growing." Evan says with an angered look on his face

"I lied to protect you. You wouldn't have believed me if I said who I really am right."

"That's something we can agree on.', realizes, points at August, 'Pinocchio…it was you…', August just blinks, 'You added the story to Henry's book."

August nods.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because when I was sent here, my story never became part of the book. With the absence of me leaving the Enchanted Forest, the story never became about."

"You're out of your mind."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"It's insane. For someone who's gone through a lot of trouble of hiding and lying things to me, why didn't you finish the story in the book?"

"Because Evan, this is the ending. RIGHT here. And we're finishing it as we speak."

Evan shakes his head stepping back.

"And how does this story end August? Or Pinocchio?"

"With you finally believing."

Evan scuffs smiling. He looks down and August watches. Evan looks back at August.

"August…let me tell you a little secret.', gulps, 'I stopped believing in anything, a LONG time ago. And I never WILL." Evan says with a serious face

August's mouth drops as he sees Evan being so serious. Evan turns around and leaves. August flinches catching up to him.

"Evan! Evan, wait!"

"Back off August!"

As August runs to catch up to Evan, his leg starts to hit him again.

"Oh! Oh no!"

August falls to his side grasping his leg. Evan looks back and sees August looking like he's going through a lot of pain. He shrugs throwing up his hands.

"August…what…the hell…is wrong with you?"

August just laughs shaking his head.

"I couldn't do it…', closes eyes, 'I failed father."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"Now what are you talking about?"

August looks disgusted.

"Oh what's the point? You don't believe."

"Who's your father?"

"It doesn't matter. I promised him right before he put me in that magical wardrobe he made to send you away…I promised him I would take care of you but I didn't…and now it's catching up to me."

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, it's not going to happen."

August looks serious and jumps up on his feet.

"I am not screwing around here Evan!', Evan crosses his arms, 'Whatever you believe, or don't believe, what's happening, to Storybrooke…to me, it's real! I'm sick!"

"And yet you look so well for yourself."

August grinds his teeth shaking his head.

"Tell me, have you ever been to Phuket?"

Evan shrugs.

"Is that a city or something?"

"No. It's an island. Most beautiful place that I have ever been to. They say it's the most perfect place to lose yourself in. A place where it feels like a dream in which you'll never want to wake up."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

August closes his eyes hard holding in the pain.

"Because, that's where I was when you came to Storybrooke Evan!"

Evan narrows his eyes dropping his arms.

"How the hell do you know when I came to Storybrooke?"

"Because, at 8:15 in the morning in Phuket, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. Something that I have never felt before in my life. 8:15 in the morning in Phuket is 8:15 at night in Storybrooke. When you decided to stay there. Remember now? Time has been frozen, for twenty one years in Storybrooke. When you stayed, you broke that. Time…started moving forward again. And then…you started to change things. And you know what I mean by that Evan."

Evan gulps.

"What did you mean by when you failed?"

August sighs calming down a bit.

"I was supposed to be there for you Evan. I was supposed to take care of you.', Evan blinks, limps over to a stump and sits down, 'Being half away around the world away from you…', looks down at leg, 'I got a painful reminder of how far my own selfishness became of me."

"I'm not sorry, but none of this still makes me believe."

August shakes his head up and down continuously.

"Fine. Fine! If that tree doesn't make you believe.', looks at tree and back at Evan, Evan just stares at him, 'Maybe this will."

August lifts his pant leg revealing his leg is turning into wood. Evan narrows his eyes looking closer, but to him, he sees just a leg. He shrugs.

"How is that supposed to make me believe?"

August looks confused looking down at his wooden leg.

"Evan…look! Look at my leg!"

"I'm looking at your hairy ass leg. Are we not looking at the same thing here?"

August narrows his eyes realizing Evan can't see his wooden leg.

"You…You can't see it…can't you?"

"What am I supposed to be seeing here? You're so supposed to be Pinocchio right? You don't look like you're made out of wood."

"My leg is turning back into wood! You don't see it?!"

"No!"

August sighs hard.

"Oh no…your denial is stronger than I thought.', Evan just stands around hearing more crazy talk, 'It's preventing you from seeing the truth."

"I'm going now August." Evan says turning around

"You can't believe because you don't want to believe!', Evan still walks away, shakes head, 'After everything you've seen you still don't believe!?"

Evan turns back around.

"Why is it so important for you that I believe?!"

"Because me, the town, EVERYONE there needs you Evan!"

"I don't want them to need me."

August tries to stand up but fails.

"Well that's too bad Evan because they need you more than you need them."

Evan looks furious.

"So your saying I'm responsible for breaking a curse!?"

"Yes!"

"Also for bringing back everyone's memories, their happy endings, everything?!"

"Yes!"

"That is such BULL SHIT! I didn't sign up for this! I don't want it August!"

August shakes his head.

"Then why are you trying so hard to get Henry away from Regina, huh?', Evan narrows his eyes, 'When you first came here, you didn't want anything to do with Henry. Now…your trying to get him away from his mother."

"She is not his mother!"

"See?! You're fighting for him!"

"Because he is just like me!', sniffs, 'I never had it easy growing up, but at least for him he has a chance. A better one that's not with Regina. I don't even know if I can get him away from Regina. I'll probably even fail at that too.', August just watches, 'But now, now you're telling me I'm responsible for everyone in town?"

"Evan…whether you accept it or not…you're everyone's last hope." August says getting up

August stands in front of Evan. Evan wipes his eyes and shrugs.

"Then everyone in Storybrooke is screwed."

August just blinks with a shocked look on his face. Evan turns around and leaves. August just stands there wondering what to do next.

Storybrooke…

Marco's Garage…

Marco works on the clock that Mr. Gold has paid him to fix up. Suddenly August walks by seeing the clock Marco is working on. But it looks like Marco is having trouble making the thing even work. August sort of smiles lifting his head.

"You might want to align the gear onto the spindle…', Marco looks and sees August, 'Then press down on the spring."

"The gear onto the spindle?" Marco asks

August gulps and nods.

"Yeah…"

Marco shrugs and does what August said. He does exactly and suddenly the bird coo-coos jumping in and out of the clock. Marco smiles and laughs. August just stands there and smiles seeing it work. Marco looks back at August.

"And who taught you to do that?"

August sniffs and steps forward.

"My…My father did."

Marco nods.

"Well…he taught you very well."

August nods.

"He sure did."

"He must be very proud of you." Marco says cleaning the clock

August gulps shaking his head.

"I don't know.', Marco looks back, 'I don't think…I became the man he wanted me to be."

Marco thinks for a second wiping his fingers.

"Have…you ever tried to make it up to him?" Marco asks walking around the table

August shakes his head.

"A long time ago I made a promise to him…and when it was time to make good on it…', shakes head, 'It was too late."

"So, you think you failed?" Marco asks walking to August

August nods.

"I think I did."

"But you kept your promise, yes?"

August narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've realized your mistake. And now you're trying to fix it. That's what's important, so don't' think you've failed him."

August sees that perspective from Marco's saying.

"You really think so?"

Marco nods.

"Yes. If I ever had a son, my son would be good enough for me."

August looks at Marco quickly and Marco thinks for a second. Marco shakes his head and looks back at the clock. August looks into Marco's garage and sees a piece of wood in the shape of a whale. That catches August's eye and smiles a bit.

"Where did you get that?"

Marco looks back.

"Hmm?"

August looks at the whale.

"That wooden whale.', Marco looks, 'Did you make that?"

Marco sees what August is talking about and nods.

"Yes. A long time ago.', August looks, 'I think…for some reason I can't remember ever making it."

August gulps looking back at Marco.

"You look short handed.', Marco looks, 'Busy?"

Marco smiles and looks back down at his work.

"I manage to get by."

August nods. He looks down at the ground.

"How would you feel about hiring an assistant?" August asks looking at Marco

Marco turns and looks at August like he's been waiting to hear that for years. He smiles and walks to August.

"That would be great…but I can't pay you."

August shakes his head.

"That's okay.', shrugs, 'I just feel like…being around the things I love."

Marco blinks and nods. He walks to August waving his hand.

"Then come in, come in."

August smiles as Marco welcomes him in-in his garage.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Evan pulls up in his car in front of Regina's house. He looks at the front looking down grabbing the walkie. Evan shuts his eyes sighing slowly.

"Henry? Henry."

Inside, Henry is sound asleep. Suddenly his walkie shoots static waking him up from Evan's voice.

"Henry. Henry! Code red, code red alert buddy."

Henry wakes up grabbing the walkie under his pillow.

"Evan? Evan what's wrong?', yawns, 'It's late."

"I need to talk to you. Right now. It's important."

"Is it about Operation Cobra?"

Evan shakes his head.

"No. Something else. Something important. I need you to sneak out and meet me outside."

Henry nods getting up.

"Okay."

Henry sets down the walkie and grabs his coat. Outside, Henry runs to Evan's car and gets in. He shuts the door and looks at Evan.

"Evan, if my mom sees me talking to you right now, she'll get really mad."

Evan shakes his head.

"I don't care what Regina will do. This is to important." Evan says looking straight ahead

"Then what?" Henry asks with a lost look on his face

"Henry.', turns at Henry, 'I have to ask you a very important question."

"What?"

Evan gulps and looks serious.

"Do you want to get away from your mom?', Henry just blinks, 'Get away from her…come and…', gulps, 'stay with me?"

Henry smiles nodding.

"Yeah. More than anything."

Evan nods and looks straight.

"Okay then. Buckle up."

Henry grabs his belt and clicks it in.

"Why? Where are we going?"

Evan puts the car in drive.

"Were leaving Storybrooke for good."

Henry looks shocked as Evan steps on it leaving Storybrooke.


	21. Chapter 21 – Just Believe

Chapter 21 – Just Believe

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Regina and Henry eat dinner at the table. It's quiet between the two. As usual, there's red apples between them. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Regina sees.

"Hmm, that's funny. I don't recall anyone coming over. Henry, did you invite anyone over?"

Henry shakes his head. Regina wipes her mouth as she goes to answer the door. She answers the door and sees Evan there, in his black coat with his arms crossed looking serious at her.

"Sheriff Swan? What do you want?"

Evan smiles funny.

"Henry…invited me."

Regina narrows her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'd allow you into my own house after everything you've put me and my family through?"

Evan shakes his head stepping forward leaning against the side of the door.

"Oh Regina…', looks back at Regina, 'I didn't come here for your crappy dinner."

Regina narrows her eyes.

"Then what?"

Evan smiles in an evil way and suddenly he walks forward grabbing Regina by the neck hard. Regina gasps as she sees what Evan's doing to her. She looks down at him.

"I came for YOU."

Regina gasps as she looks back for Henry who isn't at the dinner table no more. She looks back and sees Evan is not alone at the front door anymore. David, Mary, Archie, Ruby, Granny and Leroy are all there. Evan still smiles.

"And I'm not alone.', Regina gasps, 'Henry! Bring out the rope!" Evan orders

Regina looks back and sees Henry standing there with a length of rope. She just looks all confused trying to speak.

"Hen…ry?"

Storybrooke…

Main Street…

Regina gets shoved against one of her apple trees. She sees what Archie and Ruby are doing to her.

"No. NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Regina screams

Townsfolk gather as they see what Regina is being put through. Evan just stands in front of them all with his arms crushed.

"Not gonna happen Regina."

"I command it!"

Evan smiles.

"Ruby…" Evan says looking

Regina looks at Evan and at Ruby tying her up.

"After everything you've done to us you think we'd just let you go?!"

"But…"

David and Mary stand close to each other holding each other's hand. Regina looks back at Evan who looks at Archie smiling.

"Archie…"

Regina looks at Archie who ties her up as well.

"My conscience is clear from this. Unlike yours Your Majesty!"

Evan looks back at Leroy.

"Leroy…"

Leroy points at Regina.

"You're not the queen anymore sister!"

Evan laughs and looks at Granny.

"Granny…"

"Make it tighter!', Regina gets more scared as she looks at Granny, 'She must feel our pain!"

Evan throws his head up laughing hysterically. He looks at Mary and David.

"Mom…dad…"

Regina looks and looks at Mary and David and sees them holding hands.

"You took away our love and our son!"

Evan walks back as each of his parents put their hands on his shoulders. He just stands there smiling at Regina. Regina just blinks not understanding what's going on.

"And now you will pay for it!" David yells

Henry stands by Evan grinning. Regina sees as Evan puts his hand on his shoulder. David hands Evan a sword and he takes it. Evan walks ahead towards Regina.

"Look away Henry." Evan says

"No. I'm good." Henry says

Regina sees Henry just watching with pleasure.

"Henry! HENRY!"

Evan stands in front of Regina and looks up. He grabs a black apple and Regina sees. Evan looks at Regina and squeezes the black apple as it falls apart into a black tar. Regina gasps and Evan whips his hand down from the muck.

"Rotten. Just like you.', Evan holds up the sword, 'Any last words?"

Regina gulps and slowly looks up.

"I…I just…I just wanted to win…', everyone just looks disgusted, Evan shakes his head narrowing his eyes looking even more disgusted, 'Just…once."

Evan looks furious and grabs Regina by the neck as she gasps.

"YOU…took away EVERYTHING! From everyone! Now…it's payback time."

Regina gasps as Evan stands back swinging the sword around. She looks at Henry just watching and standing by.

"Henry! HENRY!"

"Goodbye…Regina."

"Please don't make him do this!"

"You did this to yourself!" Henry yells

Regina's mouth drops as she gasps. She slowly looks and sees Evan about to swing.

"Time to finish this."

Regina screams as Evan sticks her with the sword.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

In Regina's room, Regina gasps jumping forward on her bed. Regina breathes heavily feeling her chest. She looks in the direction of Henry's room and gets out of bed. Regina goes to Henry's room and looks in. She sees Henry in bed sleeping. Regina sighs in relief rubbing her head from all the sweat she's pouring. She slowly and quietly closes the door and leaves Henry alone. But truth be told, Henry isn't even in the bed, it's just a fake. Henry's gone.

Storybrooke…

Outskirts of Town…

Evan drives towards the exit of town. Henry looks around and looks in the backseat seeing bags and Evan's personal belongings. He looks back at Henry.

"Is this all your stuff?"

Evan nods looking ahead.

"Yep. Everything I need."

Henry narrows his eyes.

"Wait, you're going to leave now?"

"Yep."

"Wait, were both leaving Storybrooke now?"

"Yes Henry. I'm getting you out of here for good. Away from her. Going to get as far away from this place as possible."

Henry shakes his head almost jumping out of his head.

"No, no, no! You can't leave! Not yet! The curse! You still have to break it!"

Evan shakes his head like he's really not in the mood to hear the curse story thing right now.

"Henry, I'm not breaking any curse. I'm helping you."

"But you're the hero! You can't run! Not yet! You have to save everybody!"

Evan sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Henry, it's hard for you to understand, but trust me, I'm doing this all for you. Isn't that what you brought me here to Storybrooke for?"

"I brought you to break the curse! You're everyone's last chance. You're the only one who can break it! You can bring back everyone's happy endings!"

"Henry! ENOUGH! Stop it!"

Henry looks ahead and sees the sign saying Now Leaving Storybrooke. He looks at the steering wheel Evan is holding and grabs it swerving it. Evan sees and fights back.

"HENRY!"

Evan's car swerves on the wet road and spins around. The two hold on as the slide into the ditch on the side of the road. The car stops spinning and Evan quickly looks at Henry.

"Henry! Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"Evan! We can't go! Don't make me leave! We have to stay!"

The two yell in each other's faces.

"Why should I stay!?"

"Because I'm here, your parents are here, your family that you've been looking for all your life! There all here!"

"Henry…"

"Please Evan. They need you. Your family needs you more than anything right now."

Evan sighs and sits back. He looks back at Henry and grabs the steering wheel.

"Don't grab the wheel."

"Are you leaving?"

Evan sighs shaking his head.

"No."

Evan spins the car around and heads back to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Evan stops in front of Regina's house and Henry gets out.

"Thank you for not leaving Evan. And thanks for not taking me along."

Evan nods.

"Yeah…"

"Will figure things out tomorrow. Promise."

Evan nods and Henry shuts the door running back to his house. He sees Henry enter and sighs once again. Evan looks like he's about to give up all hope but at the same time…he knows what he wants to do.

Following Day…

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina stands by her window looking out it. She feels her chest remembering what happened in her dream. Regina takes a deep breath calming down. She sighs slowly and looks out the window. Regina narrows her eyes and sees something funny off her apple tree.

"Huh?"

Outside, Regina walks up to her apple tree and sees her apples are rotting terribly. Her apples look terrible. Regina plucks one down and examines it. She examines it closely and looks up and around slowly realizing what's happening to her apples.

"Gold…"

Regina leaves and heads on over to Gold's shop.

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold stands behind his contour looking at some inventory. Regina walks by outside and walks in ringing the bell. Mr. Gold looks and sees who it is smiling at the corner of his mouth shaking his head.

"Hello Your Majesty."

Regina walks furiously to Mr. Gold.

"Gold."

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this warm meeting?" Mr. Gold asks looking up

Regina lifts her hand up with the rotten apple showing it to Mr. Gold.

"My tree. It's dying."

Mr. Gold blinks shaking his head.

"I'm not quite one with nature, but have you tried someone else before coming to me?"

Regina slams the apple down on the glass contour putting both hands on the glass.

"Why is it dying?"

Mr. Gold shrugs.

"Perhaps you're not taking care of it enough." Mr. Gold says smirking

Regina sees the smirk in Mr. Gold's face. She leans forward.

"You think this is really funny don't you?"

"I just think you're a little upset and taking it out on poor old me."

"Well let me tell you what I think."

"I'm all ears." Mr. Gold says walking away

Regina watches as Mr. Gold walks away.

"I think the curse is weakening because of Evan."

Mr. Gold looks back.

"Quick to blame him huh?"

"But do you care? No."

"You seem to have all the answers now." Mr. Gold says shaking his head

"While Evan does whatever he's doing to weaken the curse, you're just going to sit back and do whatever 'Mr. Gold' does around here in Storybrooke. While all my hard work goes up in flames!"

Mr. Gold sighs rolling his eyes brushing his hair out of his face.

"This isn't just about all your hard 'work' now is it?"

Regina looks confused.

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Gold waves his hand walking away past the contour.

"Well, it seems like your trying to get something off your chest. So by all means, say what you want to say." Mr. Gold says walking away

Regina throws her hands up and back down crossing them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gold."

Mr. Gold stops and turns around.

"Allow me to help.', leans forward, 'Henry."

"What about my son?" Regina asks looking confused

"Your frustrated...because Evan's planning on taking him away from you."

Regina scuffs putting her hands in her pockets.

"The day Evan takes away Henry will be over my dead body."

Mr. Gold sighs and looks back.

"Have you forgotten what the curse was meant for?"

Regina nods like she cares.

"Of course."

"Allow me to remind you. The curse was made to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness."

"I know! Get to your point Gold."

Mr. Gold clears his throat.

"Perhaps to keep the curse nice and strong is to give up Henry so the curse stays active. Just a suggestion."

Regina just blinks standing her ground.

"I will never give up Henry to keep the curse going."

Mr. Gold just shrugs walking behind his contour.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

"I would rather just get rid of him."

Mr. Gold looks shocked gasping.

"OH…well now…', looks at Regina, 'With that said Regina, it would seem you will need to be quite…creative in killing Mr. Swan now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what will happen if you kill Mr. Swan."

Regina's evil grin drops and Mr. Gold sees it.

(Same time)

"The curse will be broken."

Regina points at Mr. Gold angrily and walks towards him.

"You designed it that way didn't you!?"

"I must take credit for my special work."

Regina leans against the contour.

"Undo it. Now."

Mr. Gold scuffs.

"Just like that Regina?"

"Yes, just like that."

Mr. Gold sighs and walks around the contour.

"Even if I could, Your Majesty…', looks back at Regina, 'I couldn't." Mr. Gold says walking away

"Why?" Regina asks watching Mr. Gold

"Magic dearie…', Regina rolls her eyes, looks back, 'It's quite in short supply around here. If you come across any, let me know."

Regina thinks for a moment and realizes looking back at Mr. Gold.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?', Mr. Gold looks back, 'You…WANT the curse to be broken."

Mr. Gold shrugs looking away.

"I didn't say it."

"Why do you want the curse to be broken?"

Mr. Gold sighs looking back at Regina.

"That's a conversation I wish not to discuss. Especially with you."

"Fine, you can shove your reasons for all I care.', Regina says walking to Mr. Gold, 'I want to make a new deal with you. Right now."

Mr. Gold leans against his contour and looks at Regina.

"And what kind of deal are you going to make with me this time?"

"A deal in which I can get rid of Evan and still have the curse unbroken."

Mr. Gold nods like he's interested.

"Fascinating. Truly fascinating."

"What?"

"Not only are you asking for a new deal, but you're getting two things you truly want out of one deal."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"But let me remind you, making a deal with me requires that I get something out of it. And the way I see it, I don't get anything."

"Well that's too bad Gold."

"No, it's too bad for you Regina. Besides, when the curse does break, I'm planning a small trip out of this hell hole." Mr. Gold says walking away

Regina gulps nervously trying to figure out some way to get Mr. Gold to do a deal with her. She spins around.

"I'll give you anything you want. Just name it."

Mr. Gold moans to himself hearing those words closing his eyes.

"Hmmmm…anything. I love that word. I truly do.', turns around, 'But unfortunately for you Regina, you have nothing I want. Not anymore."

"There has to be something!"

"There isn't. But allow me to give you some advice. Free of charge and the only free thing you'll ever get from me."

"What?"

"When the curse does break, and everyone in this little town remembers who they are. And…', points at Regina, 'Remember who you are and what you did to them.', Regina gulps, 'I would find some place to hide. Or better yet, plan a trip for yourself too.', scuffs turning around, 'Because if I recall, you did terrible things to them when you were searching for Snow White.', Regina gulps, 'Boy, the things they will do to you when they remember." Mr. Gold says smiling

Mr. Gold looks a globe and spins it around. Regina just stands there for a second and rushes out of the shop. Mr. Gold looks back and sees Regina gone. He looks back at the globe and smiles.

Storybrooke…

Middle School…

The bell rings and the kids rush inside to get to class. Amongst the students is Paige, she rides her bike and parks it kicking the kick stand down. Paige rushes ahead and inside the building. Outside, Regina walks up to her bike and looks around. Regina walks up to Paige's bike, on her bike is her name on a little license plate. She looks around one more time and sticks a card on it with a white bunny rabbit on it. Regina looks around and quickly walks away. A couple minutes later, Jefferson walks up to the bike and pulls the card off looking around.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan pulls up in front of Mary's building. He looks at the front door and sighs putting the car in park. Evan gets up and walks up the stairs to the apartment. He stands in front of the door for a second and sighs. Evan slides the key in and slowly opens the door. He sticks his head in and quietly sneaks in. On the bed behind him as Evan sneaks in. Mary sees Evan sneaking in as he closes the door.

"Welcome back." Mary says

Evan flinches and freezes. He shuts his eyes and slowly turns at Mary just sitting at the corner of the bed reading a magazine. Evan gulps slowly fixing his collar.

"Hi…Mary."

Mary gets up and walks to the contour.

"Long night?"

Evan watches Mary carefully.

"Ahh…yeah. It was."

"So…I take it that you were planning on leaving town but I'm quite surprised you came back."

Evan closes his eyes shaking his head walking forward.

"Mary, I…"

"Oh no, no, no. Evan, if you didn't want to say goodbye, the least you could have done was write it down. It's not as pleasant as saying it in person, but a note would have been nice." Mary says pouring herself a glass of juice

Evan sighs looking like the guilty one for a change.

"Mary I wanted to but…"

Mary looks serious at Evan.

"Do you remember when I ran?"

Evan makes a funny face.

"Uhh…when you escaped jail? Yeah, how can I forget? You got caught and was prisoned by a nut case in the middle of the woods."

Mary points and Evan puts his hands up.

"Remember what you said to me?', Evan shuts his eyes, tilts head, 'You're the closest thing to family that I've ever had.'"

Evan nods.

"Yeah. I remember."

Mary looks down and takes it on the food she's preparing. She does it so forcefully.

"I remember it perfectly clear."

"I'm sorry Mary…I…I shouldn't have left."

Mary slams the spoon down.

"That's right! You shouldn't have left!', Evan nods hearing Mary's yelling, 'So why? Why after everything you've been through here, you just pack up and go just like that?!" Mary asks looking hard at Evan

Evan slowly puts his hands in his pockets looking away from Mary.

"I…I can't be sheriff anymore."

"Why?" Mary says harder

Evan sighs.

"Being sheriff…means people relying on you. I can't…I can't do that anymore Mary.', looks at Mary, 'I'm not the kind of person people can rely on."

"What about Henry?"

Evan sighs and Mary waits for the answer.

"I…I tried to take him with me."

Mary blinks calming her face up. She walks around the contour.

"So…you tried…to kidnap him.', crosses arms and stops looking at Evan, 'Is that what your telling me?"

Evan shrugs making a face.

"It's not kidnapping if it's going willingly."

Mary thinks for a second.

"So…you don't want people relying on you…but you took the mayor's son?"

Evan shrugs.

"When you put it like that, yeah, it sounds pretty bad."

"You taking him away will be a nice life for him. If you're not running from the police the rest of your life. That's a nice home for him Evan."

"He'll just end up right back with Regina." Evan says looking back at Mary

Mary looks so hard at Evan for the first time.

"What the hell is wrong with you Evan?"

Evan throws his hands up.

"I ask myself that same question every morning."

"Be serious, just for once."

"I am! Okay? I just…want what's best of him. Is that so bad?"

"Running away with him is what's best for him?"

"I panicked. Okay, I see it now."

"Or better yet, is that what's best for you?"

Evan narrows his eyes looking confused at Mary.

"I don't follow."

"Evan…don't you see it?', Evan shakes his head, 'Your turning into the same person you once were when you first got here."

Evan thinks about it showing it all over his face.

"I am?" Evan asks looking around

Mary shakes her head walking away.

"And I thought you actually changed."

Evan looks back at Mary and shrugs.

"Well you thought wrong Mary. As much as anyone else in this town."

Mary shakes her head.

"Regardless of how or what you're going to do next, you have to do what's right for Henry."

Evan blinks and looks back at Mary.

"And what's that? I can't get him away from Regina."

Mary shrugs and points at Evan.

"That's not my fight. It's yours. You're his best friend. Figure it out." Mary says with a hard serious face

Evan narrows his eyes and salutes Mary.

"Yes MOM."

Mary tilts her head looking funny at Evan. Evan turns around and leaves.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Office…

Regina stands at her window looking down at her dying apple tree. She sighs slowly and waits patiently. Suddenly, someone enters into her office. Regina smiles as Jefferson walks in with an annoyed look on his face with the car she planted on his daughter's bike. She turns around with a charming smile.

"Ah…Jefferson.', Jefferson spins the card around in his hand, 'I'm so glad you came. I see you got my message."

Jefferson looks pissed at Regina as she slowly walks towards him.

"How could I not miss it? You know I watch her every move."

Regina nods.

"I can't imagine how painful it must be…seeing your daughter so far away and yet you can't get so near her. What's her name here again? Paige?" Regina asks walking to the sofa

Jefferson bites his lip and looks hard at Regina.

"Grace. Her real name, is Grace. You know what it is. You're the one who changed it."

Regina walks to the liquor cabinet opening it up.

"Forgive me, I can't remember everyone's name that I changed."

Jefferson turns at Regina.

"What do you want Regina?"

Regina pours herself a glass and looks at Jefferson.

"I need your help."

Jefferson looks more pissed.

"And what makes you think, I'd help you?', Regina sighs holding her glass, 'I should kill you right now after everything you've done to me."

Regina just smiles taking a sip of her drink.

"Because you don't have it in you.', Jefferson breathes deeply, 'And if you did, you would have done…twenty one years ago when you first came here."

"I might be a little late, but better late than never."

Regina walks to Jefferson.

"You know, if you do kill me, you'll never get her back."

"What do you want Regina?" Jefferson asks grunting hard

"I have a way for us both to get what we truly want." Regina says taking a sip of her drink

Jefferson sighs releasing his fist in his hand.

"And what's that?"

Regina walks away.

"I have something of yours."

Jefferson watches as Regina walks behind her desk and pulls out a trunk which contains his real hat. Jefferson sees it gasping.

"That's…that's my…"

Regina walks around her desk and towards the long table in her office. She looks back at Jefferson.

"Yes. Your hat."

Regina steps to the side as Jefferson walks over lifting the latch up over it. Jefferson look in and sees it's his hat. He slowly looks at Regina.

"What do you want Regina?"

Regina steps closer to Jefferson.

"I want you to use it. Again. You remember right?"

Jefferson looks at his hat and back at Regina.

"I don't know if you know this, but I can't make it work.', Regina just blinks taking a sip of her drink, 'It doesn't work. It never has. This place…', looks around, 'There's no magic here. Without it, it doesn't work."

"Well you're in luck Jefferson."

"Why?"

"Because I have some magic left just in case of an emergency."

Jefferson looks shocked but hides it.

"You do?"

"Not a lot. But some. If you can get it to work.', sets down glass and pulls hat out of trunk and hands it to Jefferson, 'We can go on one last journey together. And you'll never see me again."

Jefferson takes a deep breath through his nose and takes his hat.

"Where do you have to go?"

Regina smiles.

"Back to the Enchanted Forest."

Jefferson flinches hearing that request.

"The Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes. There is something there that I need that will help fix a problem that I have here."

Jefferson nods.

"I'm not helping you until you tell me what problem you have here?"

Regina takes a deep breath seeing the look in Jefferson's eyes.

"There's a person here…who can break my curse."

Jefferson nods.

"Evan…"

Regina nods.

"Yes. Evan."

Suddenly Jefferson smiles and laughs.

"And why should I help you stop him?', shrugs, 'If he breaks the curse, Grace will remember who I am and I get what I want."

Regina scuffs.

"You want to stay here when the curse is broken?"

"No. I hate this world."

"Exactly. Believe it or not Jefferson, our reasons for doing this is only one thing: Family. You have your daughter. I have my son. And working together is the only way we can get them back."

"If I help you she'll never remember who I am."

"You help me, I'll make her remember who you are and you two can go back to your real home. While I can stay here and keep the curse going forever. Now do you want to stay here forever?"

Jefferson sighs putting his hands into his long black trench coat.

"Why should I trust you? You screwed me once, that cost me my head. You screwed me again, that cost me my daughter. Screw me three times…"

"You don't have to trust me Jefferson. But I'm giving you a fair deal. One in which you've waited for-for twenty one years."

Jefferson sighs.

"Fine. But on one condition.', Jefferson says with his finger up, 'I want to forget."

"Forget what?"

"Who I am here. And when Grace remembers who I am, I want you to make her forget who she was here."

"And why's that?"

"The worst curse is remembering two lives in your head. It drove me mad."

Regina looks hard at Jefferson.

"I can see that."

"So…you'll give us a new story."

Regina blinks hearing what Jefferson wants.

"Fine. If that's what you want Jefferson, it's exactly what you'll get."

Regina walks around Jefferson and he stands perfectly still holding his hat. She looks back at Jefferson.

"Only after we take care of Mr. Swan.', Jefferson turns, 'After. That's the only way."

Jefferson thinks for a moment and nods.

"Fine."

Jefferson walks to the table and puts his hand in the truck. He picks it up and takes it with him as Regina watches.

Storybrooke…

Granny's Bed and Breakfast…

August's Room…

Henry runs through the halls looking for August's room. He finds it and knocks constantly.

"August! AUGUST! Open up! It's me, Henry!"

August inside quickly walks to the door putting on a shirt.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

August opens the door and Henry runs in.

"It's bad August, it's really bad!"

August waves his shutting the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Henry. What's bad?"

Henry looks back.

"It's Evan. He wants to leave Storybrooke."

"Leave?"

"Yes. Last night he tried to take me out of Storybrooke."

"Well, your obviously back."

"But I don't know for how long. But anyway, I thought you could get him to believe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know. But it didn't work."

"What happened?"

"I failed Henry. I can't get him to believe."

"Why?"

"I tried to show him."

"What? What did you show him?"

"Well…a little bit of the past. Still he didn't believe. Then I tried to show him my leg."

"Your leg?"

"Yeah. But he couldn't see it. But now…it's not just my leg anymore Henry. Now, it's my arm. Look."

Henry watches as August rolls up his sleeve showing his arm is turning into wood. He is just amazed as his mouth drops.

"It's…wood! You're turning into wood."

August smiles seeing Henry can see it.

"Yes."

Henry soon realizes.

"You're Pinocchio!"

August smiles nodding.

"Yes I am Henry."

Henry shakes his head.

"So…everything. The curse…everyone…its all true. I was right!"

August nods.

"You're a very smart kid Hendy."

Henry thinks for a moment and looks confused looking back up at August.

"Wait, why are you turning back into wood?', August sighs, 'You should be real."

August feels his wooden arm.

"I'm sorry Henry. I haven't exactly been a good boy."

"But why?"

"It's the curse Henry. As long as Evan doesn't believe, I'm going to turn back into wood like I was before."

Henry thinks and quickly looks back at August.

"Then we show Evan your turning into wood. That's got to make him believe and the curse will break."

August shakes his head kneeling down.

"It won't work Henry. I tried. I showed Evan and what he saw was a real leg. Unlike what you see."

"Why do I see your turning into wood and not Evan?"

"Because you believe Henry. Evan…he doesn't want to. He can't see the truth. I can't do anything else to help him believe again."

"There's gotta be something you can do."

August shakes his head.

"There isn't Henry. I can hardly walk as it is. Soon I won't be able to breathe barely."

Henry shakes his head.

"Then we got to do something fast."

"There might be Henry. But it's all up to you now."

"Why? Why can't you come with me?"

"I'm running out of time Henry. And with the remaining time I have left, I want to spend it with my dad."

Henry smiles.

"Marco."

August nods smiling as well.

"See? You are a smart kid."

August stands back up and walks Henry to the door opening it for him. Henry looks back up.

"So…everyone I know is giving up except me."

"I'm sorry Henry. I wish I could help, but I've done all I can. I'm officially out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you to convince Evan to believe again."

August pats Henry's head and he walks out. He shuts the door and Henry stands there thinking of a way to get Evan to believe.

Storybrooke…

Dr. Hopper's Office…

Evan walks up to Archie's door and knocks.

"Coming!"

Archie comes and answers seeing it's Evan.

"Oh, Evan. Is there something the matter?"

Evan sighs and looks at Archie.

"I need to speak to you about Henry. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if we talk at Granny's?"

"Sure. Whatever makes you feel better."

Evan walks away as Archie follows him over at Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Granny's…

Evan and Archie walk in and grab a table together. They get comfortable as they look at each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Custody of Henry."

Archie almost chokes seeing the look on Evan's face.

"I'm sorry, Henry? As in Henry Mills, son of Regina Mills?"

Evan shakes his head.

"Is there any other?"

"Evan. That's impossible."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Evan, but there's no case for you to get custody of Henry from Regina?"

"It can't be that open and closed. I mean, you know what she's capable of."

Archie shakes his head.

"Yes, but in which you can't prove."

Evan sighs sitting back in his chair.

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Tell me, with this war going on between you and Regina, who's really getting hurt here?"

Evan points at Archie.

"I know Archie. But Henry deserves to be with someone better than Regina."

"And you think that's you?"

Evan looks at Archie like he's crazy.

"I'm not saying I'm the father of the year here. But Henry's better off with someone else other than Regina. The way she treats him…"

"I know, I know, but there's no jury out there thinking that you trying to get custody of a child by taking away from his mother."

"Adoptive mother."

"Specifics, but who do you think the jury will side with? A woman who's had him all his life or his best friend who's only known him for a couple of months?"

Evan sighs.

"This sucks."

"Look, you're not his parent. Regina is his mother."

"But look at the facts, since I've been here with him, you'd say his attitude and everything has improved right?"

Archie nods.

"Yes…"

"But?" Evan asks making a face

"Look, if this did go to trail the court will look closely at what Henry's done since he's been with you."

Evan shrugs.

"Such as?"

"Remember when he tried to find you?"

Evan makes a face.

"Oh yeah…"

"He's skipped school. He stole Mary Margaret's credit card to find you. Traveled a long distance by himself to find you. He's put himself in danger, repeatedly."

"Okay, okay, I get it Archie." Evan says rubbing his face

"I know it's harsh that I'm saying all of this, but it's the truth. In the eyes of the law…"

Evan looks at Archie.

"What about you? Through your eyes?', Archie looks, 'What do you see when you look at Henry since he's met me?"

Archie sighs cleaning his glasses.

"Evan. Remember when I told you to engage him in his fantasy?"

"Yeah." Evan says nodding

Archie sighs putting his glasses back on.

"I'm afraid I was wrong."

Evan looks confused.

"You now think your wrong?"

"It's gotten a bit worse, he's retreated further in and it's not making Regina happy at all."

Evan looks serious.

"So he's better off with Regina is that it?"

Archie shakes his head.

"I never said that Evan."

Evan sighs and puts his hands on his face. Archie watches as Evan removes his hands as he looks around. Evan moves closer to Archie.

"Tell me…do you think…she would ever…hurt him. Physically?"

Archie shakes his head.

"No. Absolutely not. Never even if her life depended on it.', Evan scuffs looking around, shrugs, 'Maybe everyone else, but not him Evan."

"Is anyone willing to come forward with that?"

"Look, right or wrong, her actions are completely defensive. She's just a worried mother.', Evan looks back at Archie in a funny way, 'I'm not judging her. But ever since you came into her life Evan, you've woken something deeply buried in Regina."

Evan sighs forward.

"Archie…honestly…has Henry been happier since I've come here?"

Archie sighs shaking his head.

"Evan…it's not a matter of 'happier'. As long as you and Regina continue to fight each over Henry's wellbeing. It's going to have to end sooner rather than later.', Evan slowly nods, 'As long as you two are in his life, you two need to figure out a way to coexist without hurting Henry anymore."

Evan sighs and looks back at Archie. He gets up and Archie watches.

"Thank you Archie."

Evan pats Archie's shoulder as he leaves Granny's.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Vault…

Regina and Jefferson enter her father's tomb. She closes the door and walks alongside the coffin. Jefferson looks around.

"Did you come here to pray?"

"No. What I need is down here."

Jefferson watches as Regina slides the coffin revealing a staircase beneath it. Regina walks down with Jefferson in tow.

"Watch your step."

"Don't worry about me. What is this place Regina?" Jefferson asks looking around

Regina walks into the main room looking around.

"This is where I have my last bit of magic."

"Magic exactly isn't something you bring over in a bottle Regina." Jefferson says looking around

"The magic I brought with me are in the things I treasure." Regina explains turning around

Regina looks at Jefferson. Jefferson looks down at his hat and spins it around.

"Well let's see if your treasures can get my hat to work." Jefferson says placing his hat in the middle of the floor

Regina and Jefferson watch as his hat still does nothing. Jefferson shrugs.

"It's not spinning.', Regina looks at Jefferson, looks at Regina, 'It's still not working. Being down in this room isn't enough."

Regina looks around.

"Then maybe…it needs to absorb the magic in this room then."

"Then get them."

Regina walks to her shelves which hold different magical items that were brought over from the Enchanted Forest.

"I have some things left that I brought over from the Enhanced Forest.'. grabs a small box and walks back to the hat, 'These trinket's might do."

Regina pours the trinkets in the hat and puts the box back on the shelf. Jefferson and Regina watch as the hat still doesn't spin or work. Jefferson shakes his head.

"It's not enough."

Regina watches as Jefferson picks his hat up and flips it showing the trinkets are not falling out.

"There gone." Regina says

""It's still isn't enough Regina.', Regina looks, 'You need to drop something in that still works."

Regina thinks for a second and gulps. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out the gold ring. Regina stares into it and suddenly through the hole of the ring, an image of Daniel shows up. Jefferson looks and sees it.

"And who's that?"

Regina sniffs holding the ring gently.

"Someone…from long ago."

Jefferson shakes his head.

"Well, whatever it is, it still has magic in it.', Regina looks, 'If you want this to work, you need to use it."

Regina holds the ring in her fist.

"No…"

"Regina…if you want your son back…you want to get rid of Evan…give me that and I will see what I can do with it."

Regina takes a deep breath and looks down at the ring one last time. She points her hand down to the floor.

"Put it down."

Jefferson puts the hat down back in the middle of the floor. Regina kneels down and looks at the ring one last time. She closes her eyes and drops the ring in the hat. Suddenly the hat starts spinning. Jefferson smiles and so does Regina. But their smiles drop as they can see the hat's working but it's not opening a portal like it should be doing.

"It's not opening a portal." Regina says

"Yes I can see that Regina." Jefferson says kneeling down

The hat stops spinning.

"Why isn't it opening a portal?"

"It is, but it's not opening one big enough to travel to. We can't psychically go there."

"You've failed Jefferson."

Jefferson looks upset looking up at Regina.

"It's working, but only enough to fit a hand through."

"A hand?"

"Yes. There's enough magic to go through, but to just touch the other side. Unless what you're looking for is small, you can pull it through."

Regina thinks about Jefferson's explanation and kneels down.

"Your saying I…', looks down at hat, 'I can actually bring something back?"

"Yes. But something small that will fit in your hand.', Regina blinks thinking, 'Is there something small enough that will help you get rid of Evan?"

Regina thinks for a moment slowly smiling in her evil way.

"Yes.', looks at Jefferson, 'Yes. There is."

"Okay then."

"How do I get it?"

Jefferson hands over his hat to Regina.

"Think about it. Think about the time and place to guide the hat to. When you know where it is, the hat will open a portal to get it."

Regina takes the hat and thinks about a time in which she needs. She smiles and suddenly the hat starts spinning again. Regina sets it down and the two back up. She laughs seeing it work again. Jefferson just nods.

"Good work.', Regina looks, 'So what exactly are we retrieving from the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina just smiles looking down at the hat.

"An apple.', Jefferson looks confused as she looks back at Jefferson, 'A poison…apple."

Jefferson looks down at the hat and so does Regina.

Twenty One Years Ago…

The Enchanted Forest…

Snow White, with her long black hair follows Regina, all dressed up in her gown walk up a small hill. The two woman approach a grave stone and Snow White sees who's it is. It's Daniel's, Regina's former lover. The two look down at it.

"Do you remember?"

Snow White looks confused looking at Regina.

"You told me he…"

Regina looks at Snow White.

"Ran away? No. I lied. I lied so can get you back for what you've done to me."

"What did I do?"

"You killed him. He died, because of you."

Snow White shakes her head hearing this for the first time in years.

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

Regina just looks back down.

"I'm sorry too. But what happened…can't change. I've accepted it.', looks back at Snow White, 'But you lied to me.', Snow White looks confused, 'You promised you'd keep my secret."

"And I did. But your mother…"

"My mother…took his heart out…and crushed it right before me. All because of you!"

"You took away my father!', Regina just blinks remaining calm, 'Regina…haven't we both lost enough. After all that has happened?"

"No. And right now, it's all going to end." Regina says looking down

Regina reaches in a small satchel and Snow White sees.

"And what's that?"

"A moral choice.', pulls out apple and Snow White sees it, stares at apple, 'Did you know apples stand for strength and wisdom."

"Why do I get the feeling that apple isn't?', Regina looks, 'And I bet it's going to kill me isn't it?"

Regina shakes her head.

"No. It won't kill you. You're not getting off that easy. Not just yet. This apple is going to do far worse to you than anything I could ever imagine to you."

"And you're going to force me to eat it aren't you?"

Regina smiles and laugh.

"No. That's why I said it's your moral choice. Because the apple only works if the person who eats it takes it willingly."

Snow White shakes her head.

"And why would I do that?"

Regina just smiles.

"Because…if you don't…your wonderful Prince Charming will die. Painfully, and slowly."

Snow White trembles hearing that. She shakes her head.

"No…you wouldn't."

"Fine. Don't believe me. As I said, the choice is your to eat the apple or not."

Snow White gulps and looks at the apple.

"So if I eat it…Charming will live?"

Regina looks away.

"Yes. He will live…and you will die…sort of."

Snow White gulps.

"You swear?"

Regina looks back at Snow White.

"I promise with all my heart."

Snow White sheds tears and takes the apple.

"I congratulate you Regina.', Regina just blinks, 'You've finally…won."

Regina watches as Snow White takes a bite of the apple. She just smiles as Snow White gasps falling to her knees. Regina just watches as Snow White falls on her back and lets the apple roll down the hill. She just laughs seeing she's finally won. As the apple rolls down the hill, a small portal opens up as the apple falls through.

Storybrooke…

Regina's Vault…

The apple flies up out of the hat and Jefferson catches it. Regina gasps as she covers her mouth. Jefferson looks at the apple and back at Regina.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Regina walks over smiling as ever taking the apple out of Jefferson's hands.

"Yes. Yes it is! Ha, ha, ha!"

Regina sighs and Jefferson just watches.

"Now…about our deal. Me and my daughter. Grace?"

"First things first Jefferson, your deal won't come into play as soon as I get the so called savior to eat my forbidden fruit."

Jefferson sighs hard putting his hands in his pockets.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Regina thinks for a moment and smiles even more.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Evan walks into the apartment and sees Mary sitting at the table eating dinner. Mary sees Evan walking in and sitting down across from her.

"So…how did it go?"

Evan sighs and takes the spare key to Mary's place and slides it forward. Mary sees what Evan's doing and stops eating.

"I'm leaving Mary."

Mary swallows and wipes her mouth.

"You are?"

Evan nods.

"Yes."

Mary just blinks and sees that Evan down and out about it.

"What happened?"

Evan sighs and looks up.

"I took a long walk today. I…', shakes head, 'I can't do this…there's no right way of doing this."

"Are you sure?"

Evan looks back down.

"Yes. The only thing that's right is to just leave."

"That's your answer?"

"It's the only answer. Ever since I came into Henry's life, I haven't exactly been a great role model.', shakes head, 'Or a friend."

"Don't say that. You've been a great friend to Henry."

Evan shakes his head.

"No. I haven't."

Mary narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

Evan sighs.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I finally do what's right.', gets up, 'And the first thing I have to do is admit defeat."

"Admit defeat?" Mary asks with a lost look on her face

Evan fixes his white button down shirt and the collar.

"As much as I don't want to, she needs to hear it so she can know it and not read about it."

"So this is it, you're really leaving?"

Evan nods.

"Yes. Look Mary…umm…', rubs nose, 'I'm…not really good at saying these things.', Mary watches and slowly gets up, 'But it was wrong for me to get up and leave without saying goodbye…so this time…I want to say…goodbye."

Mary walks around the table and stands in front of Evan. Evan just blinks and Mary hugs him one last time. Evan blinks and slowly puts his arms around Mary.

"You're a special boy you know that?', Evan sort of nods, 'Don't ever change."

Evan sighs.

"I'll try not to."

Mary backs up and kisses Evan's forehead. Evan gulps and steps back. He waves one last time and Mary waves back for their final goodbye. Outside, Evan approaches his car and gets in. For a moment Evan gasps softly rubbing his eyes. Evan shakes his head and drives straight to Regina's house.

Storybrooke…

Regina's House…

Inside Regina's house, Regina is in the kitchen messing around with the poison apple she got. So in order for her to get Evan to eat it, she's going to make a little desert for him. An apple turnover. Regina gets all her ingredients ready and starts baking it. Cutting up the apple and tossing it in the oven. Regina is about finished making it. Outside, Evan pulls up to Regina's house and walks to the front door. Evan pauses a moment before ringing the bell and does. Inside, Regina hears the bell and takes off her apron and goes to answer it seeing it's Evan.

"Regina. I need to talk to you. Right now."

Regina just blinks seeing how Evan is right there wanting to talk to her.

"Yes. I believe so we need to talk."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes.', Evan walks in, closes door, 'I was actually about to call you."

Evan looks back crossing his arms.

"Well I'm more of a face to face kind of guy."

"I've seen. So…what do you want to talk about?"

Evan sighs.

"Look…I've met some crazy people in my life…but you…you take the top.', Regina rolls her eyes, 'So this little game that we have going.', points to himself and Regina, 'Between me and you. It's going to stop."

Regina nods.

"Finally, something I can actually agree with you on."

"I'm leaving town Regina. And I'm not coming back."

Regina just blinks with a shocked look on her face.

"You're leaving?"

"You act so surprised. Haven't you been trying to get me out of here since day one?"

"Yes, but why now? All of a sudden?"

"I can't keep doing this. Playing these games with you. I have much better things to do then to fight you Regina."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And what I'm doing to Henry…I can't keep doing it anymore."

Regina crosses her arms.

"And what exactly are you doing to my son Evan?"

Evan sighs rubbing his head.

"I can't keep lying to him.', Regina just blinks, 'He thinks I believe in his storybook and I've lying to him about the whole thing. I can't lie to him anymore."

"How nice of you."

Evan narrows his eyes.

"I have one condition thought."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Oh here we go.', looks back at Evan, 'What is it?"

"You cannot…let him find me."

Regina looks confused.

"What?"

"He found me once, he'll find me again. You can't let that happen."

"And why's that?"

"Because will be going through this whole thing again. And I actually have better things to do then to fight with you all the time Regina. Winning isn't everything to me like it is to you.', Regina drops her smile, 'And I'm even going to do another favor for you, I won't even say goodbye to Henry. I'm just going to get my things and leave. And when he finds out that I'm gone, you tell him I left and anything else. You're good at making up stories."

Regina just blinks finally nodding.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all. Goodbye Regina."

Suddenly a bell rings off in the kitchen and Regina looks. Evan walks away and Regina stops him.

"Mr. Swan.', Evan stops and looks back, 'Could you wait one minute please?"

"Come on Regina, I have a life that I want to get back to."

Regina puts up one finger smiling.

"Just one moment Mr. Swan."

Evan sighs and checks the time. Regina walks back into the kitchen and pulls out the finished apple turnover. She grabs a plastic tray and puts it inside. Regina walks back to Evan who sees her coming.

"Here. Something for your journey back."

Evan looks and sees the apple turnover. He narrows his eyes and looks back at Regina.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"It's my famous turnover. Apple."

Evan fake smiles.

"Of course it is."

"Consider it a…goodbye gift."

"No thanks Regina."

Regina hands it over.

"I insist.', Evan narrows his eyes, 'Believe it or not, people like my apple turnovers. They say, it's to die for." Regina says with a smile

Evan shakes head and looks back at the tray. He takes it and Regina watches him leave. Regina just laughs under her breath seeing Evan drive away.

Later that Night…

Storybrooke…

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop…

Mr. Gold writes on a piece of paper as suddenly Regina walks in. He looks up and sees Regina.

"I'm quite popular today with you Your Majesty."

Regina just laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha. I sure hope you kept the receipt to that vacation you planned."

Mr. Gold stops writing and looks up.

"And why's that?"

Regina walks in towards Mr. Gold.

"Because no one in this town is going anywhere." Regina says walking up to the contour

"Oh? And why's that Regina?"

Regina just smiles.

"Because I found a solution to all my problems."

"And which one is that exactly?"

"Evan. Swan."

Mr. Gold nods.

"Ah…I see. Care to share?"

"You would remember it. Just like his mother…now, her son."

Mr. Gold hesitates as he slowly looks at Regina.

"You…brought the sleeping curse.', Regina nods with a smile, 'And how may I ask you brought it or even found one in Storybrooke?"

"I didn't bring it here to Storybrooke. I got it and brought it here."

Mr. Gold looks confused.

"How?"

"By using the last big of magic I had left."

Mr. Gold looks impressed.

"Oh I see. So you used magic, to bring magic."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, I don't need to remind you Regina, but I'll go ahead and say it.', Regina's smile drops, 'All magic…comes at a prince. You of all people should know that."

Regina's smile comes back.

"Then you can pay for it Rumple.', Mr. Gold walks around the contour, watches Mr. Gold, 'Because you're going to stay here forever. And the curse will be stronger than ever."

Mr. Gold walks over to one of this other contours.

"Oh Regina. Revenge never seems to pass you up."

Regina just blinks and follows Mr. Gold over.

"Don't you get it? I won. Again.', walks over to Mr. Gold behind the contour, Mr. Gold looks back, 'So whatever you had plan for the curse to be broken…', leans forward, 'TOO…DAMN…BAD. Have a nice life in Storybrooke Gold." Regina says spinning a globe around

Regina leaves and Mr. Gold just watches.

Storybrooke…

Mary Margaret's Apartment…

Outside, Henry rides on his bike and sees Evan's car outside. Henry gets off and runs upstairs. Inside, Evan gets the last of his things. Suddenly the door gets knocked on and Evan walks over to answer it seeing its Henry.

"Henry?"

"Evan! Thank God you're here!" Henry says rushing in

Evan shuts the door as Henry spins around in the room.

"Henry, how did you know I was here?"

"I saw your car."

Evan rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, this is getting worse by the second."

Henry looks around and sees the boxes packed up.

"Are you trying to leave again? With me?"

Evan sighs and kneels down.

"Henry, listen to me.', Henry just looks at Evan, 'I'm sorry I tried to take you out of Storybrooke last night. It was wrong and…not the right thing to do."

"So are you unpacking to stay?"

Evan sighs looking down throwing his head back up.

"Henry. I can't take you out of Storybrooke. This is your home. But…it's not mine.', Henry looks worried, 'I'm leaving Storybrooke Henry. And I'm not coming back."

"No! You can't leave! You have to break the curse!"

Evan covers his face.

"Henry, there is no curse! There's no Evil Queen! No one here is a fairy tale character!"

"Yes they are! You just have to believe!"

"Look, when I leave, your mom is going to stop you from coming after me. You have to listen to here this time."

"You can't trust anything she said to you."

"She's your mother Henry. Whether you like it or not. Remember when you said that you and I are the same?"

"Yeah."

"Well we aren't. The difference between me and you is that you have a mother that worries about you that I never had."

"She's not my mother."

"At least she tries to be. I never had one growing up. I'm so jealous of you that you were actually adopted unlike me. I hated everyone that tried to take me in. They didn't love me."

"Neither does my mom."

"Henry, enough."

"You're just scared. That's all."

Evan sighs and looks back at Henry.

"I'm not scared Henry."

"Yes you are. The hero always get scared before the final battle. That's how it was with your dad before he found your mother."

"Henry!', grabs Henry's arms, 'This isn't a story! This is reality! I'm sorry but I don't believe in your book. I don't believe Mary Margaret and David Nolan are my parents…and I…I don't believe in the curse."

Evan drops his hands and Henry just stares at Evan.

"You…You really don't believe?"

"No…I don't Henry. I stopped believing in anything a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"This is exactly what my mom wants! She wants you to not believe and will find a way to kill you!"

"Henry!"

Henry backs up. Evan sees and stands up.

"You're the only one who can stop her!"

Evan throws his hands up wiping his face.

"Stop her from what? Every time I have she's only fought for you. I can't say that's ever happened to me."

Henry looks around and turns around and sees the apple turnover in the plastic tray on the contour. He narrows his eyes seeing it.

"Where did you get that turnover from?"

Evan sees and waves.

"Your mom gave it to me. I don't want it. I just took it."

Henry inspects it and looks back at Evan.

"It's apple!"

Evan nods his head.

"Yeah, that's why they call it an apple turnover buddy."

"Don't eat it! It's poison!"

Evan shakes his head.

"Oh Henry, come on. You're killing me here."

"Whatever you discussed with my mom, it was a trick to make you eat that."

"I told her I'm leaving, why would she still try to kill me huh?"

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse. She needs to get rid of you for good. And eating that will kill you!"

"Henry, enough!" Evan says pointing

"Eating this and leaving won't change anything! You need to stay to break the curse!"

"No I don't."

Henry looks serious and looks back.

"Fine.', grabs the apple turnover and looks at Evan, 'I don't want to do this, but your leaving me no choice."

"Henry, seriously?"

"Look, I see now you don't believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you. And you should believe in yourself."

Evan sighs. Henry looks at the apple turnover and bites into it. He chews it and looks back at Evan. Evan shrugs and nods.

"See? Nothing.', Henry chews it more, 'Want some cinnamon on that buddy?', turns around, 'Look Henry, I'm sorry but…', suddenly Henry falls on the ground and makes a loud THUD sound, narrows eyes and turns back around seeing Henry on the ground, rolls eyes, 'Very funny Henry. Come on, get up. Henry?', walks over and kneels down, 'Henry.', shakes Henry, 'Come on Henry, this isn't funny. Wake up! Henry?', spins Henry around, looks closer and checks pulse, it's very faint, getting worried, 'Henry? Henry!', shakes Henry even harder, 'HENRY!"


End file.
